Unidos por Interés
by Lady Graham
Summary: Él necesitaba una esposa y ella le pareció perfecta. Ella estaba sumida en la pobreza y él la sacaría de ahí sólo diciendo... "sí, acepto". Mil gracias MALU, por todos tus comentarios.
1. Chapter 1

Los nombres de los personajes Candy Candy corresponden a sus verdaderos autores. Yo lo soy, de la idea que están por leer.

**. . .**

**UNIDOS POR INTERÉS**

**by**

**Lady Graham**

**. . .**

Spring Break había sido la oportunidad para viajar fuera del país y visitar las paradisiacas playas en un conocido rincón de México.

Entre la multitud de estudiantes vacacionistas que descendieron de un barco europeo, aparecieron tres sonrientes amigos que durante el viaje, ya le habían echado el ojo a guapísimas universitarias.

Las jóvenes que iban justamente a divertirse y que defectos no les encontraron a esos alegres hombres, rápidamente se prestaron para ser sus acompañantes lo que duraría una semana de reventón; pero…

Después de haber disfrutado del sol, la arena, las discotecas, las fogatas en la playa y los paseos en bote, mostrando lo aburrido que estaba en el bar del hotel donde se hospedaban, un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, alto, muy guapo y vestido de blanco, se levantó de su asiento y buscó la salida hacia la terraza para admirar una tarde oscura ya que a punto estaba por llover.

Con la aparición de un relámpago en el horizonte, él, mentalmente comenzó a contar, y el trueno no le inquietó al saber la tormenta a muchos kilómetros de distancia. Pero eso sí, la repentina ráfaga de viento que se levantó, le hizo girar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos al sentir granitos de arena sobre su cara. Limpiándosela y sacudiendo su cabellera, él caminó en dirección a una mesa; y estaba a punto de ocuparla cuando, otro hombre menos atractivo apareció y le bromeó… **– ¿Por qué tan solita, guapa?**... – El mutismo contestado consiguió que, con preocupación, se le cuestionara… **– ¿Todo bien?**

El interrogado finalmente en la silla se sentó y afirmó con un aliviado… **– Sí.**

**- ¿Entonces?**... – el amigo también tomó asiento… **– La fiesta adentro está de lo más ambientada ¿por qué tú…?**

**- Sólo salí un momento. El humo de tanto cigarrillo me dieron deseos de volver el estómago.**

**- ¡Qué raro se escucha de ti cuando eres un fumador empedernido!**

**- Lo sé, pero…**

**- Algo te pasa… – **el amigo indagó… –** Desde la mañana que salimos a esquiar al mar te noté extraño.**

**- Anoche sostuve por teléfono una larga plática con mi padre.**

**- ¿Y?... – **se mostró un gesto desilusionado… –** ¿No me digas que tenemos que regresar?**

**- Hasta eso, me pidió que me divirtiera lo más que pudiera porque… la situación se ha complicado para mí.**

**- ¿El viejo insiste con el matrimonio? **

**- Ahora es mi madre quien me ha dado el ultimátum, así que… para seguir gozando de su dinero debo casarme con la hija de su prima o sino me levanta la canasta y me pone a trabajar.**

**- ¡¿Estás bromeando?!**

**- Al parecer ella no.**

**- Amigo, sí que la tienes difícil porque el trabajo y tú no hacen mucha mancuerna y…**

**- No me ayudes.**

**- Está bien, entonces te pregunto… ¿qué harás?**

**- Casarme con Susana, ¡ni así estuviera loco lo haría! y pues trabajar… **– el hombre se masajeó la nuca y el otro exagerado expresó…

**- ¡Cállate, hermano, porque haces que se me erice la piel de sólo pensarlo!**

Los descarados juniors abiertas carcajadas soltaron; y calmaron sus nervios al ver aparecer a elementos de limpieza del hotel.

Observándose a un supervisor dando órdenes a un subordinado, uno de los amigos, al notar la atención que se le ponía a un humano, de nuevo preguntó… – **¿Qué estás pensando?**

**- Escribirle a Poseidón para que me envíe una bella sirena y me case con ella.**

**- ¡Vamos, Terre! ¡Que esto es serio!**

**- Lo de mi carta, también**… – burlón, le tiró un leve golpe a su vecino y le aseveró… **– … porque Archie, antes de que mi querida madre tome definitivamente las riendas de mi vida, yo... iré a ella, estando ya casado.**

**- ¿Con quién?**... – algo sintió miedo de indagar… **– ¿Alguna universitaria o…?**

**- Alguien que quiera hacerme el favor a cambio de otro. **

**- ¿Sabes? Tanto sol que has tomado, te ha quemado las pocas neuronas que te quedaban. ¿Quién crees cuerdo en este mundo quiera atarse estúpidamente de ese modo?**

**- Nadie sabe, Archivald. Nadie sabe… – **completamente repuesto, Terre se puso de pie e invitó a su amigo a seguirle adentro mientras que afuera…

Sentada sobre las arenas blancas de la playa, una joven veía como las inquietantes olas del mar llegaban hasta sus pies. Debido al inesperado temporal, la marea que cada vez era más alta a ella parecía no importarle porque era más grande su preocupación por no tener un trabajo, que lo que le llegaba a mojar el agua. Y es que la verdad, al ser una muchacha de escasos recursos y sin educación era difícil que la contrataran en los grandes hoteles de los que estaba rodeada.

Sabía el inglés perfectamente gracias al origen de sus padres pero, siempre los estudios eran un obstáculo para ella. Así que lo único que podía hacer era tomar trabajos de un día y justo ese, había ido para que la emplearan en el hotel de recién inauguración como mucama claro, ya que no podían ofrecerle más.

**- Sea el salario que sea me conformaré. Debo traer dinero a casa. La pensión de mi padre es una miseria y… **

**- ¡Candy! Candy!... – **La chica atendió a quien a la distancia urgentemente le llamaba… –** ¡Ven pronto! ¡Papá se ha puesto mal!**

La requerida alcanzó a tomar sus sencillas sandalias y descalza voló hacia y detrás de su hermana Annie, la primera chica en entrar a una casita construida de bambús. Cuando Candy lo hizo fue directamente a su padre que yacía inconsciente sobre una hamaca. Tomando su pulso, la auxiliadora ordenó a su acompañante… – **¡Rápido, Annie! ¡Tráeme su medicamento! ¡Lo ha olvidado nuevamente cuando sabe que debe tomarlo en las horas marcadas!**

Apresurada, la chiquilla obedeció y ofreciendo también un poco de agua, vio a su hermana atender al enfermo.

Después de unos minutos, el paciente comenzó a reaccionar. Sus hijas que les tenía de frente, le recriminaron con la mirada y él solamente pudo disculparse para volverse a quedar dormido. Viéndole hacerlo, la más pequeña ofreció a la mayor… – **¿Tienes hambre, Candy? He cocinado caldo de pescado y…**

**- ¿Otra vez?**

Debido al gesto asqueado se sugirió… – **Si no quieres, hay atún. Te lo preparo con…**

**- No, Annie. Muchas gracias pero no tengo hambre.**

Observándola tomar asiento en el escalón del porche, se quiso saber… – **¿Cómo te fue hoy?**

**- Me dieron el trabajo temporalmente. **

**- Confiemos que con tu esfuerzo, puedas quedarte de planta.**

**- Claro, Annie… – **a esta se le dejó un beso en la mejilla después de abandonar su lugar; luego de ella se despidieron... – **Voy con Paty para que me preste su uniforme y así pueda cubrirla hoy en la noche en el bar. **

**- Suerte, hermana**… – una deseó; y la otra recomendó…

**- Cualquier cosa, corre avisarme.**

**- Así lo haré, Candy.**

. . .

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Su amiga por siempre… Lady Graham**


	2. Chapter 2

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo I: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

Pocas mesas con las patas hacia arriba, algunas sillas destrozadas y muchas botellas quebradas por doquier, era el desastroso escenario que observaba en el bar donde supuestamente iba a trabajar, además de un manager dando órdenes por aquí y pegando gritos por allá.

Esquivando los destrozos, Candy se aproximó a un hombre pero este, que no la vio, emprendió camino en otra dirección y ella, a donde fuera, iba detrás de él hasta que…

**- Disculpe, Señor Thompson**… – este se giró a ella porque le tomó del brazo… **– Vengo a.**.. – corrigió… **– venía a cubrir el turno de Paty.**

**- Lo dijiste bien porque como puedes ver, no habrá servicio esta noche.**

**- Pero ¿podría ayudarle en algo y pagarme por hacerlo?**

El ceñudo encargado la miró de arriba abajo y después de resoplar, tranquilo le ordenó… – **Vete al restaurante; repórtate con el capitán de meseros y le dices que te estoy mandando.**

**- Gracias**… – dijo ella sin mostrar la felicidad que le causó sentirse todavía útil.

De camino a la salida, Candy observó a dos jóvenes trabajadores que entre ellos comentaban y representaban bufonescos la pelea recién suscitada. Agudizando sus oídos, la chica se enteró de que la trifulca la había iniciado nada menos que un par de alocadas muchachitas.

Dándose una idea de lo que aquello les costaría a sus padres, la temporal mesera sonrió irónica y pensó… – **Yo pudriéndome en la miseria y otros dándose el lujo de desperdiciar el dinero a lo.**.. – su prudente consciencia no le permitió expresar groseramente lo que su amargura le hacía decirse. Pero su enojo sí lo descargó cuando, a su paso, se topó con una silla sana, la cual pateó fuertemente llamando la atención de algunos e ignorándoles ella que finalmente salió.

. . .

La hostess del restaurante estaba tan concentrada revisando su lista de reservaciones que, al preguntársele por el capitán de meseros, con su dedo índice, le indicó donde localizarle.

Habiéndolo identificado, Candy fue a él; y después de enterarle el motivo de su presencia, se le preguntó… **– ¿Sabes servir tragos?**

Aunque no, ella contestó… **– Sí.**

Debido a su respuesta segura… ** – Bien. Entonces cubrirás la barra.**

**- Pero**… – Candy iba a objetar, más al confrontarle el capitán, cambió de parecer… **– Está bien… – **y contenta se dispuso a trabajar.

. . .

En su área llevaba casi dos horas, pero ni las moscas se habían ido a parar a la barra, excepto los meseros con las órdenes de sus respectivos comensales de los cuales, al arribar un compañero comenzó a quejarse mientras ella servía vasos con agua.

**- ¡Me re…tuerce el hígado cuando me toca atender gringos. No les entiendo ni… jota de lo que dicen!**

**- Entonces**… – ella quiso saber… **– ¿cómo te das a entender con ellos? **

**- ¡Cuál entender! Tengo que dar como tres vueltas en cada cosa que me piden, por ejemplo, una vez una chica, que por cierto era muy linda**… – la miró… **– aunque no menos que tú**… – Candy echó su torso hacia atrás al ver que el osado quiso acariciarle el rostro… **– me pidió "oranchus" se lo llevé pero me lo regresó porque quería "orancrus" ¿cuál es la diferencia? Al final de cuentas supe que las dos son bebidas de naranja, ¿o no?**

**- Sí, claro**… – Candy sonrió de la brutalidad que caracterizaba a aquel que la miraba con detención.

**- Oye, niña; sólo porque hablas mi idioma estoy seguro de que eres mi paisana pero… ¿sabes inglés?**

**- Un poco.**

**- ¿Por qué no me ayudas?**

**- ¿Se puede?... – **impulsivamente sus claros ojos se posaron en el jefe… – **El capitán me ordenó quedarme aquí y no quisiera…**

**- Él es cuate. Si se lo explico, entenderá. ¿Quieres hacer el cambio por un rato?**

**- Bueno.**

Desde su lugar Candy observó al mesero dirigirse al capitán. Este mirándola y para autorizarle, asintió con la cabeza. Con esa acción, la joven sintió un calorcito por dentro debido a la emoción; y se dispuso a dar un buen servicio para así ser remunerada.

**- La mesa está afuera, en el área de palapas. ¡Suerte!... – **Deseándosela ella misma Candy tomó la charola, la libreta de órdenes y allá se dirigió, observando al llegar…

Solo una mesa de un conjunto de cinco estaba ocupada por tres parejas: una, manoseándose y devorándose a besos; la segunda compartía experiencias en el buceo y la tercera cada uno en sus asuntos, por ejemplo ella, parecía mejorar su habilidad en cada envío de texto por su celular y él tenía perdida su mirada en el horizonte, pero al percatarse de la presencia de la mesera, sus ojos se posaron en ella que sonriente se presentó…

**- Soy Candy y estoy aquí para servirles**… – al mismo tiempo que entregaba los vasos con agua.

El bien pronunciado lenguaje y el increíble entendimiento entre ellos, hizo sentir cómodos a los comensales que de ella pedirían hasta el más insignificante palillo.

Por su parte Candy, en cada solicitud, en su mente hacía cuentas numéricas con lo que sabía sería una excelente propina debido a su disposición servicial: comida para una semana, medicamento para su padre y zapatos para Annie era lo que iba a hacer con el dinero generado. Sin embargo al finalizar el turno de labores…

**- ¡¿100 pesos?! ¡¿Sólo 100 pesos me darás?!**

**- Doscientos aztecas fue lo que dejó la mesa o… ¿acaso pretendías que te diera la mitad de todo lo que yo hice?**

**- ¡No, por supuesto que no! Pero la cuenta de la palapa estuvo más arriba de los 2000 dólares, así que mínimo me toca el diez por ciento de eso.**

**- ¡Estás loca, chavita! Además ni empleada eres del restaurante.**

**- ¡Eso no te importa!**

**- ¿Ah, no?**... – el gandul le quitó su dinero y le demandó… **– Esto lo tomaré a cuenta por haberte ayudado con la barra.**

Sin mencionar la miseria que le estaba dando, con su rudo arrebatamiento, Candy sintió deseos de despelucar y despellejar al fulano ese; pero consciente estaba de que al hacerlo, daños provocaría en el lugar y lamentablemente ella sí no tenía cómo pagar. Así que tragándose la burla humillación, la joven enfurecida salió de ahí jurando que aquel ¡un día! le pagaría hasta la risa que le dedicó.

Frustrada y llorando de coraje, Candy se encaminó a casa. Más al estar cerca de ella, se limpió las lágrimas y fingiendo serenidad, ingresó a su humilde hogar donde…

En el área que fungía como su recámara que compartía con su hermana, Annie yacía dormida sobre su respectiva hamaca. Candy usaba la que estaba pegada a la ventana y el panorama que desde ahí se observaba era lo único que ni con todo el oro del mundo se compraba: la elegante señora luna blanca a la cual todos los días le hablaba…

**- Tú fuiste testigo de lo que hoy me pasó. Te he prometido no quebrantarme ante cada situación porque me has enseñado que con el mañana hay una nueva esperanza; así que te pido que aunque sea de día, me alumbres el camino y finalmente pueda tener un trabajo digno.**

Después de mandar un beso al cielo, Candy se dirigió a su hermana que tenía una cómica bolita pose. Descubriendo con cuidado su frente se inclinó para besarla. Luego salió para ir a ver a su padre que parecía descansar tranquilamente aunque ella no conciliaría sueño hasta muy de madrugada pero no impidiéndole su somnolencia presentarse puntual a la oficina de recursos humanos del hotel que le había dado la oportunidad.

Al terminar de llenar la solicitud de trabajo, la secretaria le indicó presentarse con su nuevo jefe que le entregaría uniforme y sus herramientas laborales.

Más tarde y empujando un carro, Candy se veía feliz al transitar por los silenciosos pasillos. Su área para asear eran las costosas suites y la llave maestra que le habían designado las abría todas y a la hora que quisiera. Así que, al azar, eligió la primera para ingresar y trabajar.

La habitación, a pesar de su elegancia, estaba impresionantemente desordenada: sábanas, toallas, ropa e interiores ¡todo se veía regado por la alfombra! Los servicios de comedor aún con porciones de comida, según ella, comenzaban a desprender un desagradable olor y para comenzar el día, se dispuso a taparlos y luego a levantar los zapatos que al ser llevados al closet…

Por segundos, admiró la prenda que pendía de un gancho; y sabiéndose sola, con su permiso lo tomó para llevarlo al espejo más cercano y encima de ella, modelarlo. De pronto, sus ojos quedaron fijos en su reflejo y su mente la transportó a un mundo de fantasías. Pero como todo, la burbuja de ensueño que había formado se explotó al escuchar el deslizamiento de una puerta que se abría.

Por el ventanal que conducía a la terraza, una pareja, como ella, se paralizó. El hombre porque estaba completamente desnudo y la recamarera porque…

**- ¡OMG!**... – gritó la mujer acompañante de él que abandonó sus brazos para ir a la cama; tomar del suelo la sábana y enredarse con ella conforme decía… **– ¡¿Qué diantres haces aquí?! **

Sin perder de vista un objetivo, Candy contestó… **– Lo siento, pero me informaron que la habitación estaba sola… – **y porque lo que sostenía cayó al suelo…

**- ¡Mi vestido!**... – a él se lo señaló… **– ¡Terre, mi vestido!**

El hombre habiendo tomado una de tantas toallas, en lo que se envolvía en ella, le pidió… – **Tranquila, Eliza. Nada le va a pasar.**

Antes de que él se le acercara, Candy se agachó para tomar la prenda y devolverla al closet. Más al sentir su proximidad, de nuevo… **– Lo siento, no fue mi intención… **

**- Está bien, señorita. En estos lugares, cosas así siempre suceden. Ahora… – **apuntó la salida… –** ¿podría ser tan amable de dejarnos solos?**

**- Por supuesto; y**… – Candy buscó a Eliza… **– Disculpe por haber tomado su vestido.**

**- ¡Bah!**... – escupió una arrogante joven de mirada y palabras despectivas… **– Tendré que enviarlo de nuevo a la tintorería porque de seguro le dejaste pegadas tus pulgas.**

**- ¡Eliza!**... – la masculina voz reprendió a aquella y a Candy… **– No le haga caso. **

**- ¡Claro, que no me haga caso! Si no son más que gatas igualadas que aspiran a mucho porque no tienen donde caerse de muertas debido a su hambre.**

Porque Eliza había avanzado a ellos que se dirigían a la puerta principal, al abrirla, increíblemente se toparon con el jefe de Candy que preguntó… – **¿Todo bien, señores?**

**- Por supuesto**… – dijo Terre pero la chica gritó…

**- ¡No! **

**- ¿Sucedió algo que le molestara, señorita?**

**- Esta criada**… – se le miró de arriba abajo… **– se atrevió a ponerse mi vestido. ¡¿Y tiene idea de cuánto cuesta?!**

Creyéndola de buena posición el supervisor con pena extendió… – **Lo lamento, señorita. ¿Podemos hacer algo para pagar la falta?**

**- Absolutamente…. ¡despídala!**

**- ¡No!**... – gritaron dos personas: Candy en una súplica y Terre enérgico, desaprobando la acción… – **¡No se atreva a hacerlo!**

**- Señor, el cliente es quien manda.**

**- Si es así**… – el hombre tomó una pose altanera… **– yo soy quien cubre esta habitación. La señorita Eliza no es más que una invitada a mi cama.**

**- ¡Terre!**

**- O niégalo.**

**- ¡Eres un…!**

Frente a la discusión de la pareja, los empleados emprendieron retirada. No obstante…

¡No podía creer que tanta fuera su mala suerte!

Después del incidente y a pesar de que el supervisor no reportó lo acontecido, Candy terminó su primer y último día laboral, llevando consigo 70 pesos que le habían pagado por todas las habitaciones atendidas.

Al mar, otro testigo de sus penas, se encaminó; y sobre su orilla se paró al sentir la ola golpeándole a sus pies. De no haber sido por la muralla que el agua representó, seguro que la joven hubiese ido a sumergirse en la profundidad para no saber nada más. Sin embargo, después de calificarse…

**- ¡Cobarde!**... – Candy se acordó de quienes la necesitaban: su hermana y su padre. Así que, sin importarle pero además sabiendo que esa parte de la playa era poco visitada, comenzó a deshacerse de sus pantalones, zapatos y camiseta quedando únicamente en ropa interior y se metió a las aguas saladas.

El nadar por casi una hora contra la fuerte corriente le sirvió de terapia; pero al sentirse cansada y salir…

Terre había reconocido a la joven, siendo la misma que la noche anterior les atendiera con cordialidad.

Cepillándose el cabello con sus dedos, el hombre yacía frente al espejo y de sólo recordar que unos bellos ojos le habían mirado su desnudez, sonreía entre coqueto y apenado pero no arrepentido de haberse portado como todo un patán con Eliza.

Impulsado por el deseo de volver a ver a la joven empleada, Terre abandonó su habitación y regresó al restaurante. Sin embargo, esperó dos horas en vano ya que Candy no se presentó.

De camino a su suite, se topó con el supervisor y de él supo que el turno de la joven apenas había finalizado. Su dirección fue otro dato que se consiguió y porque se facilitó, Terre se dirigió hacia allá topándose en la vereda a una chiquilla que atareadamente recolectaba algo de las blancas arenas.

**- ¿Qué haces?**

Annie sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía, le contestó al curioso… **– Junto piedritas y caracoles para hacer pulseras y collares. Así como este**… – de su cuello se lo mostró.

**- ¡Muy hermoso!**

Ante el cumplido, la chica, sonriente, le miró… **– Gracias. Los vendo para ayudar en mi casa.**

**- ¿Vives por aquí?**

**- Sí, muy cerca del arrecife.**

Por la ubicación dada, él indagó… **– ¿eres hermana de Candy?**

**- Ajá, ¿la conoces?**

**- Algo. ¿Sabes si está en casa?**

**- Normalmente elije esta hora para ir a nadar.**

**- ¿Dónde exactamente?**

La perspicaz chiquilla le devolvió cuestión… – **¿Para qué quieres saber?**

**- Para… hablar con ella.**

**- ¿De qué? Además nunca te había visto por aquí. Eres turista, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡Me descubriste! ¿Ustedes son nativos de estos lugares?**

**- No; somos estadounidenses. Papá era capitán de un barco. Este se hundió por estas aguas. Y por ese motivo fue despedido con la condición de no ser encarcelado y no pudimos volver a casa.**

**- ¿Tu madre?**

**- Ella murió junto a otros pasajeros ese mismo día del accidente. Después papá sólo pudo conseguir trabajo como marinero.**

**- ¿Sigue trabajando?**

**- Ya no. Su edad y condición lisiada no se lo permite. Estaba atando un cargamento. Este se le vino encima y la cuerda atrapó su pierna y se la quemó al grado de cortársela.**

**- Lo siento, de verdad.**

Debido a un apenado rostro, sonriente y animada Annie lo alentó**… – ¡Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo!**

**- ¿Cómo te llamas, chiquilla?**

**- Annie ¿y tú?**

**- Terre… bueno, en sí es… Terrence.**

**- Mucho gusto… – **ambos estrecharon sus manos y él, no perdió oportunidad…

**- Ahora que ya nos conocemos ¿podrías decirme dónde puedo encontrar a tu hermana?**

**- Sí… – **Annie le apuntó… **– detrás de esas rocas, hay una isleta. Ahí la verás. **

**- Gracias. ¡Ah!... – **Terre había fingido olvidar algo… **– ¿Me vendes tu collar? **

La chica dijo "no" con la cabeza y su boca respondió…** – ¡Te lo regalo! **

**- Eso es muy gentil de tu parte. Pero promete que lo que hagas con esas piedras y caracoles, me lo ofrecerás primero. Tengo amigos que podían interesarles tus trabajos.**

**- Está bien. ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo por aquí?**

**- Al principio vine con las intensiones de solo pasear; pero la pesca ha atraído mi atención y como todavía no atrapo lo que quiero, la respuesta es… sí.**

**- ¡Qué bien! Y espero que atrapes un pez muy grande.**

**- Yo estaba pensando en… una sirena.**

**- ¡AH!... **– la chiquilla abrió tamaña boca y sugirió… –** ¡Si la consigues ¿me la enseñarás?!**

**- ¡Ya lo creo! Serás la primera en verla.**

**- ¡Súper, Terre! ¡Eres el primer turista que es amable conmigo!**

**- Para mí también es la primera vez que trato con alguien tan lindo como tú… – **El sonrojo de la menor fue obvio y él sonrió; después finalmente se despidió… **– Nos vemos pronto, Annie.**

**- Adiós, Terre**… – volviendo ella a su actividad mientras que él retomaba su camino para ir en busca de su propio destino.

. . .

Debido a que escurría agua, Candy no distinguía bien a quien yacía acostado sobre su playera. Con cada paso que daba, su clara visión se lo iba confirmando así como el corazón le traicionaba.

Al quedar completamente frente a él, este, de arriba abajo la miró milimétricamente sintiendo Candy, en cada parte de su cuerpo analizado, como si agujas le estuviera clavando hasta que cansada de sentirse nerviosa, habló…

**- Eso**… – señaló su prenda… **– me pertenece. ¿Podría ser tan amable de entregármela?**

**- ¿Para qué? Así como estás ahora, te ves mucho mejor…** – Ignorando su halago, Candy se dispuso a tomar sus pantalones y zapatos escuchando cuando le decían… – **No te presentaste en el restaurante. **

**- No trabajo ahí.**

**- ¿No?**

**- Sólo cubrí a una amiga.**

**- ¡Qué pena!**

**- ¿Se burla acaso?**

**- Para nada. ¿Puedo preguntarte porqué estás tan enojada?**

**- Puede.**

**- ¿Por qué estás tan enojada?**

**- ¡¿No se lo contó su amiguita?!**

**- No; ¿qué debía decirme ella?**

**- ¡Nada! Olvídelo y por favor, entrégueme mi playera.**

Él se levantó y pretendió vacilar con ella, pero Candy… – **Por favor, no tengo humor para juegos.**

**- ¿Qué te pasa?**

**- ¡Nada que le interese!**

**- ¿Así pagas el que sea amable contigo?**

**- ¡Si de verdad quisiera serlo, no habría permitido que su amiga se saliera con la suya!**

**- ¿A qué te refieres**

**- ¡A que me despidieron!**

**- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!**

**- ¡Ay! ¡No ponga cara de que no sabía nada!**

**- Pues no. Lo ignoraba por completo.**

**- ¡¿Cómo también ignoraba que mínimo el diez por cierto se deja en una propina? Además el trato que le di anoche, ¡¿valió únicamente 200 míseros pesos?!**

**- ¡Espera, espera, espera! No es por defenderme pero… es cierto… dejamos pocos billetes sin embargo su denominación era grande. ¿No fueron suficientes?**

**- ¡No para mí; ya que no vivo con 100 pesos!**

**- Candy… – **Terre comprendió la pesada jugarreta contra ella… –** de verdad, lo siento. Y te prometo arreglarlo. Puedes volver a tu trabajo mañana, aunque… – **él no se andaría por las ramas… – **yo tengo una mejor propuesta para ti.**

**- ¿Ah, sí? ¿de qué se trata?**

**- Cásate conmigo.**

Diez segundos duró el shock de Candy, porque en el onceavo, estalló en carcajadas; después cuestionó un tantísimo enojada… **– ¡¿Está tomándome el pelo?!**

Él negó con la cabeza y le aseveró… **– Es en serio.**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**

**- Necesito una esposa y tú tienes la pinta de ser una y muy buena.**

**- ¡No, no, no! ¡Lo que usted verdaderamente necesita es un psiquiatra o de plano un oculista porque tanto en la noche como hoy temprano, le vi acompañado con "Miss Universo versión engreída" y pretende que yo… o sea, ¿me está mirando? ¡Hágalo bien!**

**- Lo estoy haciendo; y porque sé que te conviene, te propongo…**

**- ¡¿Casarme con un loco?! ¡No, gracias! ¡Bastantes problemas tengo con mi existencia para echarme los ajenos!**

**- En cambio yo sí acepto el reto porque… ¿no te gustaría que Annie fuera a un excelente colegio y tu padre fuera atendido como se debe?**

**- ¡¿Cómo es que sabe de ellos?!**

**- ¡Voy a darte veinticuatro horas para darme el sí! De lo demás, no tendrás porqué preocuparte porque yo sabré como arreglarlo.**

**- ¡Y de paso, se arregla una habitación en el mejor de los manicomios porque…!**

**- Está bien. Si no te convenzo con eso, voy a decirte la verdad**… – ella aguardó y sus oídos se deleitaron… **– Me gustas, Candy. Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi.**

**- ¡¿Y con eso pretende que le crea?!**

**- ¡A mi lado, no tendrías necesidad de trabajar. Tu hermana tendría una educación. Tu padre estará en el mejor asilo con enfermeras a su lado; y así tú tendrías la libertad para vivir plenamente tu vida y hacer lo que bien te plazca! Piénsalo y si te interesa mi propuesta, ya sabes donde localizarme.**

Terre pretendió retirarse pero Candy le hizo devolverse al cuestionarle… **– ¿Dónde quedaría el amor?**

**- Niña mía, tú tienes otras preocupaciones en la cabeza que las del corazón no vienen al caso.**

**-**** No, es que usted no me conoce y yo…**

**- Te he visto nadar contra la corriente, Candy. Lo que demuestra que eres una mujer fuerte y porque no niego que también eres inteligente… harás lo mejor para ti, tu padre y hermana.**

Continuará

. . .

¡Hola, chicas, y gracias!

**Viridiana, Pathya, Bea, Nekito1, Paula Grandchester, Flor, Silvia E, Ara, Tatiana, Lilianly Ardley, Karola, Rossy Jiménez, Yelitza, Gema Grandchester, Maggy de Andrew, Verito, Nadia, Soledad Coppiano, Yazmín, Naila, Melody and Vlilianz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo II: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

Para pensar en la propuesta recibida y después de ver a Terre partir, Candy se quedó en la playa. Colocada su playera peleada, se sentó sobre las blancas arenas y poniendo sus ojos en el horizonte, divagó por un rato.

En la embarcación que a lo lejos apareció puso su atención y por las características del barco, Candy retrocedió en el tiempo cuando su padre era el capitán de un buque similar.

_El muelle estaba repleto de personas. Y los pasajeros que disfrutarían de un largo crucero por las diferentes islas del continente americano mientras aguardaban el momento para abordar su transporte, sobre su proa un par de chiquillos, uno detrás de otro, corrían por todo el área._

_Una jovencita que también estaba acompañada, llamó la atención de…_

_**- ¡Annie, no subas por esas escaleras!**_

_Obedecida su orden, la hermana mayor volvió su atención a su joven vecino que le re-cuestionaba… __**– ¿No bajarás en Florida?**_

_**- Al, sólo en viajes como este, puedo disfrutar de mi familia; de mi padre principalmente. Después van a ser meses lo que no vuelva a verle.**_

_**- Entiendo. Entonces sabrás que estos días representarán nuestra despedida. Mi tutor quiere que estudie y me internaré en West Point, lo que significa…**_

… _**¿qué no te volveré a ver?**_

_**- A menos, que en este preciso instante, bajemos de este barco y te escapes conmigo.**_

_**- ¡Eso es una locura! Tú estás próximo a cumplir los 18 años. Yo apenas tengo 14. ¿Cómo nos mantendrías?**_

_**- Tienes razón. Entonces, estás de acuerdo que debemos terminar esta relación.**_

_La visión de Candy se empañó por las lágrimas; y aunque estaba enamorada del chico, le contestó… __**– Si tú así lo quieres.**_

_**- ¡No es porque yo así lo quiera!.. – **__se alteró… –__** ¡Tú me estás obligando porque… si vinieras conmigo habría gente a la que recurriríamos y nada nos faltaría!**_

_**- En cambio le estaría faltando a mis padres al huir así contigo.**_

_**- ¡No quieres hacerlo porque no me amas lo suficiente!**_

_Ella no se dejó de "don Chantajes" porque le devolvió…__** – ¿Y tú a mí sí? Sin embargo tu conducta me hace dudarlo ya que… no haces el esfuerzo por ser paciente y de paso me estás amenazando con alejarte de mí. ¿No será que lo haces porque… tienes otra novia de mayor edad y ella te puede dar lo que yo no puedo?**_

_**- ¡No digas tonterías, Candy; porque justamente porque te amo es que te propongo que huyamos!**_

_**- No lo sé. ¿Me dejarías pensarlo?**_

_**- De aquí a Florida serán 20 días de viaje. Una noche antes de desembarcar quiero tu respuesta. Mientras tanto disfrutemos de nuestra compañía**__… – él achicó la distancia que los separaba. La tomó por el talle y se inclinó para besarla. Por su parte, ella estaba sintiendo un hueco en el estómago y sabiéndole sus caricias un tanto amargas._

_Con el plazo que él le dio, Candy con cada día que se cumplía, se sentía triste porque por nada del mundo abandonaría a sus padres. No; ella no sería la culpable de darles una pena y vergüenza de esa índole. Así que, la chica no aplicándose para sí la ley de "más vale pedir perdón que permiso" al llegar al destino marcado, tuvo que decirle adiós a Albert._

_**- Tal vez algún día, cuando estemos más grandes podamos…**_

_**- Este adiós es definitivo, Candy; así que… buena suerte en lo que hagas a partir de este día.**_

_Sus palabras fueron cuchillos clavados en su corazón. No obstante, la madre de ella que la veía llorando, le dijo… __**– Hay más hombres en la tierra, cariño. **_

_**- En cambio, madre solo hay una**__… – Candy lloró aún más cuando se aferró a su progenitora. Sin embargo esa fue la última vez que la jovencita derramó lágrimas por ese primer amor._

_Más animada, la chica tomó todos los recuerdos que Albert le había regalado y al tirarlos al océano, ella le deseó la misma suerte para su vida. Aunque a Candy le pareció que él le había lanzado una maldición porque al estar cerca de las aguas mexicanas, un sencillo cable pelado fue el causante de una fuerte explosión que hizo a los pasajeros abandonar el barco. Y parecía que todos iban a tener la oportunidad de salvarse cuando de repente, se escuchó una segunda detonación quedando atrapados un grupo de personas, entre ellas, la madre de Candy y Annie que ya habían sido puestas en las balsas de emergencias._

_Por dos días, las chicas se vieron solas; y en el transcurso del tercero únicamente su padre se presentó con ellas, tornándose difícil la situación para el hombre ya que no sólo había perdido a su esposa sino el trabajo y la reputación._

_De sus amigos, el capitán solicitó ayuda. Sin embargo todos le volvieron la espalda. Al darse cuenta de ello, Candy intentó comunicarse con Albert pero él… nunca le contestó._

Por eso… a ella se le hacía muy difícil decidirse ya que… le era imposible concebir que un desconocido, venido de la nada, le propusiera "ayuda" cuando supuestamente quienes un día dijeron amarla nunca hicieron algo por ella que le hubiese gustado que las cosas se hubieran suscitado de otra manera.

Candy reconocía que el tipo era para nada feo pero su condición de pobre le prohibía poner su mirada tan alto, por lo mismo… – **¡No, no puedo hacerlo! ¡No podría casarme con alguien sólo por dinero!.**.. – Sin embargo… **– Piénsalo bien, Candy, porque ¿dónde ibas a conseguir un hombre como él y que luego te rondara, te hiciera su novia y también el amor? No, eso sólo sucede en los cuentos de hadas y el mío más que sueño, es una real pesadilla.**

**- Del cuál ¿no quisieras despertar? **

**- ¡Paty!**... – exclamó Candy y miró a su amiga sentarse a su lado.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- ¡Ya debes irte a trabajar y tu uniforme…!**

Le impidieron levantarse al decir… – **Sí, pero no te preocupes. He podido hacerme de más garritas para usar. Lo que me extrañó es que no fueras a la casa. Yo pasé a la tuya y le dejé a Annie comida que les manda mi abuela. Luego supuse que estarás aquí, como siempre lo haces. Sin embargo, te veo menos animada que otras veces. ¿Qué te sucede?**

**- ¿Qué contestarías si alguien, inesperadamente, te propusiera matrimonio?**

**- Si es lo que más he soñado en la vida además de ser mi hombre ideal y al que amo con locura, no lo pensaría dos veces y le diría que sí.**

**- ¿Y si se tratara de firmar un simple contrato?**

**- ¡Ah, caray! Estaría difícil.**

**- ¿Verdad que sí?**

**- ¿Te lo han propuesto?**

**- Un loco acaba de hacerlo.**

**- ¡¿Un loco has dicho?!**

**- Pues yo digo que lo está. Se trata de uno de esos juniors que vienen de visita.**

**- Oh, un turista**… – se había expresado con desilusión.

**- Se hospeda en el hotel donde sólo pude trabajar este mugroso día.**

**- Candy…** – Paty, sintiendo pena, abrazó a su amiga y le dijo… **– Pues ya sabes que si necesitas trabajo, dos veces por semana tienes segura mi plaza en el bar.**

**- Lo sé, amiga; y te lo agradezco mucho pero tengo 22 horas para contestarle y él a cambio me dará una vida despreocupada.**

**- ¡Órale! Suena tentador… ¿es feo?**

**- Lo que tengo de jorobada.**

**- ¡Ay, Candy! A pesar de todo no pierdes el humor.**

**- Ni lo digas; porque estoy tentada a perder la dignidad con un hombre, el cual ni siquiera conozco.**

**- ¿Y te importaría en un especial caso como el tuyo?**

**- Sí porque… yo como tú, Paty, sueño con el príncipe azul. Ese que te enamore con el más insignificante de los detalles; te halague no importando lo que lleves puesto; te diga palabras dulces al oído y que te ame por lo que eres.**

**- ¿Y porqué no imaginas que este desconocido pueda ser él?**

**- ¡No, para nada!**... – Candy fue ruda en su observación… **– Los príncipes supuestamente son encantadores, tiernos y románticos; en cambio este fulano es un verdadero descarado, cínico y mujeriego; así que no, no lo creo.**

**- Pues yo le daría mi voto de confianza porque… proponerle casamiento, también a una desconocida, habla de que es un hombre sincero, que va directo a lo que le interesa y por lo tanto nunca te ocultaría sus reales sentimientos.**

**- Sí, pero ¿dónde ponemos al señor amor?**

**- ¿Te preocuparía cuando en tu cabecita hay otras cosas más importantes?**

**- Curiosamente él me dijo lo mismo. ¿Pero quieres que te sea honesta?... – **su amiga le respondió un sí con la cabeza… –** Tengo miedo de volver a ese mundo de la alta sociedad.**

**- No tienes porqué, ya que esa parte humana solo le preocupa qué color combina con sus corbatas y uñas que lo que sucedió en el pasado. Al no ayudar a tu padre, es porque se dispusieron a olvidarles y tú debes hacer lo mismo: ignorarles y dedicarte a vivir, a disfrutar. Eres todavía joven y podrías alcanzar la felicidad a lado de quien te está proponiendo matrimonio. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?**

**- Un contrato eterno.**

**- Sería eterno, sí, pero así de eterna sería tu tranquilidad. Es cierto, sino hay amor ahora, con el irse conociendo día con día podría ir brotando; pero lo mejor Candy, tendrías un hombre a tu lado quien te protegerá, te velará y te procurará de todo. Si te lo está proponiendo es porque él es consciente de lo que su unión significaría pero eso digo yo… aquí es toda tuya la decisión.**

**- ¿Y qué tal si es un tratante de blancas y por eso tiene tanto dinero?**... – Paty, ante la posibilidad, se rascó la cabeza y le preguntó…

**- ¿Sabe que tienes papá?**

**- Mágicamente no sé como se enteró.**

**- ¿Y tú verdaderamente crees que sea un maleante?**

**- No, sólo lo dije por paranoica porque… ¡Paty no sé que hacer!**

**- Simple… ¿quieres seguir viviendo como hasta ahora?**

Candy miró directo a los ojos de Paty; y en lo que las dos amigas continuaron compartiendo sus puntos de vista…

**- ¿Dónde has estado?.**.. – la pregunta fue dirigida al hombre que apareció en el lobby del hotel… **– Te hemos buscado por todas partes. El yate está listo para zarpar.**

**- Pueden irse sin mí.**

**- ¿Por qué?... – **cuestionó una tercera voz proveniente de un sofá en el área… –** ¿te sigues sintiendo mal del estómago?**

**- No para nada; es sólo que… tengo una cita y no puedo moverme de aquí.**

**- ¿Cita? ¿con quién? Porque Eliza lleva rato esperándote en la suite.**

**- ¿Me harías un favor, amigo?**... – aquel dijo "sí" y Terre ideó… **– Llévala contigo y de paso la arrojas al mar.**

**- ¡Carambas! Por un momento llegué a pensar que la estabas pasando de lo más genial con ella.**

**- Estaba, palabra correcta; porque en este momento es la que menos quiero ver. **

**- ¿Puedo saber porqué de este tu cambio tan repentino?**

**- Es que no te conté, Albert**... – fue turno de Archie… **– nuestro amigo Terrence le ha dado la fiebre del matrimonio.**

**- ¿Cómo está eso?**

**- Pues sí; y de hecho, Archie… – **Terre lo miró… –** ya lo he propuesto y si ella acepta… con gusto dejaré la soltería para atarme al compromiso.**

**- ¿Ella? ¿A quién te refieres?**

**- ¡A la más bella de las sirenas que jamás tus ojos hayan visto!**… – Archie, desde su lugar, tiró de loco a su amigo que concluyó… **– Así que por mí no se entretengan más y vayan a divertirse. Yo tengo muchas cosas que arreglar.**

Viéndole partir, el amigo Archie se puso de pie y fue a lado de Albert que tenía un gesto de haber comprendido nada; más su acompañante graciosamente dramático expresó…

**- ¡Que lo hemos perdido!... – **y fingió llorar sobre el hombro del hombre que cuestionó…

**- ¿Está hablando en serio?**

**- Según él sí.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Ah, porque**… – Archie pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Albert y conforme emprendían camino a la salida, le contó en breve su conversación.

Por su parte Terre se dirigió al centro de negocios del hotel para hacer uso de computadora, teléfono, fax, scanner y hacer lo que fuera necesario para llevarse de ahí a la que seguro estaba aceptaría ser su esposa. Pero en lo que él se perdía leyendo, tomando notas y llamando, Eliza, furiosa, llegó a la recepción; y de la encargada del área quiso saber… – **¿Se ha reportado el señor Grandchester?**

**- No, señorita**… – se le contestó con la verdad pero quien lo había visto le informó…

**- Hace un momento estaba aquí con sus amigos.**

**- ¡Ah!.**.. – la universitaria exclamó y cambió su rostro molesto a uno alegre… **– ¡Deben estar ya en el yate!**... – y sin decir gracias se marchó. Más su sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando al arribar al muelle, la nave flotante y cargada de más jóvenes, ya había salido dejándola a ella por un momento sola porque al estar caminando por las playas, se encontró con otros compañeros y con uno de ellos se olvidó del junior que calificó… **– De todos modos era un pesado sangrón. **

. . .

Sobre la fogata que se divisaba enfrente, tenía fijos sus ojos y torciendo la boca, comentó… **– ¡Ya vinieron estos a contaminar mi isleta!**

**- ¿Puedo ir para venderles mis pulseras?**

**- No, ya es tarde. Mejor trae la libreta y hagamos algo de tarea.**

Annie obedeció a su hermana; y con un cuaderno viejo bajo el brazo y medio lápiz mordido y sin goma, regresó con ella para sentarse también en el escalón del porche… **– ¿Qué haremos hoy?**

Candy viendo los desgastados útiles de su hermana, cuestionó… **– ¿Te gustaría ir a la escuela?**

**- Sí; siempre es bueno saber más.**

**- Por supuesto, pero ¿a una de excelente calidad te gustaría asistir o a la primaria que está cerca del mercado de aquí del centro?**

**- ¿Con niñas limpias y bien vestidas?**

**- ¡Con las mejores prendas!**

**- Ya lo creo que me gustaría; pero esas cuestan mucho dinero y…**

**- ¿Si te digo que pronto lo tendremos y podré inscribirte en una?**

**- ¿Cómo? ¡¿No me digas que pretendes robar un banco?... –** Con la ocurrencia, la ocurrente Annie… –** ¡No, Candy, no lo hagas!... – **se abrazó de ella y le chilló… –** ¡Te prometo no comer más porque no sé que haría sin ti si te meten a la cárcel por ladrona!**

**- ¡Vamos, Annie, no exageres! Es más yo no dije que robaría un banco.**

**- ¿No?... – **la chica abandonó su teatro para preguntar… – **Entonces ¿cómo conseguirás el dinero? ¡Ah!... – **otra vez voló su imaginación… –** ¿No me digas que nadando te encontraste un tesoro?**

**- Digamos que se trata de una minita de oro. **

**- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿cerca del mar?!... – **Annie posó sus ojos en cierta dirección y Candy rió de las acciones de su hermana; más al verle sus miserables ropas rotas, no lo pensó más y dijo…

**- Annie, ve adentro con papá.**

**- ¿Vas a salir?**

**- Sí, tengo algo urgente qué hacer.**

**- ¿Con el guapote de Terre?**

**- ¿Cómo es que sabes de él?**

**- Le conocí en la tarde.**

**- ¿Vino a la casa? ¿vio y habló con papá?**

**- No; lo encontré en la playa, preguntó por ti y le dije dónde estabas. ¿Hice mal?**

**- No, Annie; pero ahora hazme un favor.**

**- Sí**

**- Si llegara a despertar papá y preguntare por mí, dile que fui a trabajar.**

**- Está bien. Ten cuidado. **

Con un guiño de ojo Candy le indicó un sí. Luego segura y decidida caminó por la playa y se dirigió a él que en ese momento arribaba a su habitación para ordenar comida que tardaría en lo que tomaba un baño.

Al salir de la ducha, el servicio de comedor anunció su llegada. Terre estaba dispuesto a atender cuando un celular sonó. Conforme contestaba se dirigió a la puerta, dio el acceso y dijo…

**- Hola, madre.**

_- Hola, Terrence, ¿cómo estás?_

**- Muy bien. ¿Y tú?**

_- Si no es porque tu padre me dice que habló contigo, tú ni te dignas a llamarme ¿verdad?_

**- Lo siento, mamá.**

_- ¿Cuándo tienes pensado volver? _

**- Pronto, eso espero.**

_- Y espero que me traigas noticias. Nuestro asunto no puede aguardar más._

**- Está bien, señora.**

_- Susana quiere hablar contigo._

**- ¡Pero yo no quiero!**… – había sido demasiado tarde porque…

_- ¿Terrence?_... – Este no le respondió con la excusa de estar compensando el servicio. Ya que estuvo solo.

**- ¿Sigues ahí?**

_- Sí…_– escuchó su melosa y fastidiosa voz…_ – ¿cómo has estado?_

**- Estuve bastante bien hasta hace unos minutos.**

_- ¿Te molesta que te llame?._.. – él no contestó y ella… _– el que calla otorga._

**- Me alegra saber que tienes charquitos de inteligencia… **– la interlocutora pagaría su grosería al informarle…

_- Tía Eleonor quiere que organicemos una fiesta._

**- ¿Ah, sí? Pues qué bien, disfrútenla.**

_- Es para anunciar nuestro compromiso; pero le dije que primero debíamos notificarte de nuestros planes._

**- ¡Qué considera! ¿debo agradecértelo?**

_- No necesariamente._

**- ¿Es todo?**

_- ¿Cuándo vendrás?_

**- Cuando se me dé mi reverenda gana. ¿Algo más? Porque no he probado bocado desde hace un buen rato y mi cena me espera.**

_- Me hubiese gustado poder haber ido contigo y así no tendrías necesidad de cenar solo._

**- ¿Qué harías si te dijera que no lo estoy?**

_- Te comprendería, porque al ser soltero, tienes todo el derecho a disfrutar de lo que te resta de libertad porque cuando estemos casados, yo haré hasta…_

**- Buenas noches, Susana, y sigue soñado.**

Después de cortar la comunicación, Terre, berrinchudo, lanzó el celular a la cama y pidió… **– Sé que te di 24 horas, pero por favor, Candy, no tardes, porque prefiero casarme contigo que con la insípida pariente de mi madre. **

El hombre caminó hacia la comida, la destapó y con sus dedos tomó una zanahoria. Más estaba dispuesto a sentarse cuando el teléfono de la habitación sonó. Después de beber agua, fue a contestar, indicando… – **¡Dígale que suba! ¡No, no, espere; enseguida bajo!**

Shorts cargo, sandalias y camisa de algodón fue lo que rápidamente él vistió; y tomando su cartera y llave, veloz, salió de ahí para ir a su encuentro que sería…

El lobby estaba casi desierto; y Candy mirando una pintura que no le entendía, podía escuchar la música proveniente del bar.

El recepcionista a Terre le indicó la figura de ella que en ese momento se giraba. Al estar frente a frente él le ofreció asiento pero Candy… – **¿No habría modo de salir de aquí?**

**- Como gustes. ¿Quieres ir al bar o…?**

**- Preferiría caminar.**

**- Me parece bien, pero antes… – **lo dicho, no se andaría por las ramas… –** ¿vienes a darme tu sí?**

**- Esa sería la única razón porque la que estaría aquí.**

**- Entonces, ven**… – él la tomó de la mano y la jaló a cierto lugar… **– Necesito me proporciones algunos datos.**

**- Pero…**

**- Después hablamos, esto es más importante…. **– y la llevó al área que él estuvo ocupando por muchos minutos.

. . .

Sentada a su lado, Candy a todas la preguntas que Terre y otra persona le hicieron, contestó segura; luego de firmar y verlo enviar, oyó cuando decían… _– A más tardar, tres días tendrías todo listo para entrar al país._

**- Tres días es mucho…** – dijo él y por el computador le respondieron…

_- ¿Dos están bien?_

**- Bueno, ya que. Gracias, Stear.**

_- De nada; ya después tendré oportunidad de felicitarnos personalmente._

**- Bien… – **Terre había cortado la comunicación y girándose a ella… **– ahora sí, podemos salir a caminar.**

**- Pero antes… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta estúpida?**

**- Puedes.**

**- ¿Cuánto te saldrá todo esto?**

**- Entre amigos nos hacemos favores. Hoy él me lo hace; mañana se lo hago yo y así sucesivamente. ¿Algo más que quieras saber?**

**- Por supuesto; por ejemplo… ¿cuáles serían nuestras condiciones?**

**- ¿A qué te refieres?**

**- A que si tú y yo…**

**- ¿Cohabitaremos?**

**- ¡Eso suena vulgar, pero sí!**

**- Dependerá de ti. Yo sólo necesito una esposa y tú harás ese papel. Ya después si tú necesitas de tu marido pues… como te digo, dependerá de ti.**

**- ¿Nos casaremos por las leyes mexicanas o...?**

**- Eres estadounidense ¿por qué tendríamos qué hacerlo?**

**- Entonces no entendí, ¿cómo nos casaremos?**

**- Ya lo hicimos.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!... – **Candy se dio el parón con la noticia.

**- En dos días tendrás la prueba de ello, pero si es tu deseo, lo haremos también por aquí. Me imagino tendrás amigos a los cuales invitar. Sí, una pequeña ceremonia religiosa para reafirmar nuestra unión; creo que el hotel nos podría ayudar con eso.**

**- ¡Una vez más reafirmó que estás completamente loco!**

**- Un poquito pero quita esa cara, te hace ver fea.**

Ella le manoteó y luego poniéndose de jarras, le dijo burlona… – **Y ya que todo lo puedes arreglar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… ¿cómo le dirás a papá?**

**- Oh, es verdad, se me olvidó ese detalle… –** Terre no fingió el olvido… –** Bueno, mañana tendré que ir a pedir tu mano aunque ya sea un poco tarde; entonces haremos lo siguiente… no digas a nadie que ya te uniste a mí.**

**- ¡Creo que empiezo a dudarlo y esto no es más que un juego tuyo!**

**- ¿Ya estás pensando en un divorcio? Mira que te saldría caro y más en Norteamérica, porque tendrías que pensionarme y con tu situación dudo mucho que puedas mantenerme. **

**- ¡Eres un… un… un…!**

**- Candy, no empecemos con las faltas de respeto, ahora soy tu esposo y…**

**- ¡Vete al carajo!**

Y la que se fue, fue ella hecha una fiera y dejándole a él con descaradas carcajadas. No obstante reconoció que verla tan molesta, su gusto por ella aumentó y dijo para sí… – **Sí, mamá estará encantada contigo y yo… en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo… **– se puso de pie… – **Tendré que ir a comprar tu anillo y de paso…**

Al gerente del hotel se buscó para enfrascarse los dos hombres en una plática que duraría bastantes horas.

Continuará

**Muchísimas gracias por tu presencia, tiempo, apoyo y palabras, queridas…**

Lilian, Pathya, Gianny17, Yelitza, Ara, Viridiana, Verito, Maggy de Andrew, Naila, Nadia, Bea, Rosi White, Flor, Conny de Grandchester, Gema Grandchester, Silvia E, Conny G. Veruck, Mikaela, Jan, Mysha, Candida and Melody.


	4. Chapter 4

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo III: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

Las veces que esporádicamente se sentía bien, las aprovechaba para madrugar y para salir, ayudado por sí mismo, a recibir el amanecer. La calma del mar y la brisa fresca le serenaban tanto el alma como sus pensamientos. Sentado sobre una roca y sosteniendo de frente su muleta, el padre de Candy miraba poco a poco la salida de un sol redondamente rojo.

Conocedor del tiempo, auguraba que sería un día medio nublado, como lo era su vida desde hacía mucho tiempo; y se recriminaba fuertemente al sentirse solo, triste y frustrado cuando contaba con la luz de esperanza que representaban sus hijas, aquellas que lamentablemente no podía darles lo que verdaderamente requerían de él.

Pensar en ellas y en la pobreza que las tenía, consiguió que el hombre inclinara su cabeza para descansar su frente en los dorsos de sus manos juntas para pedir la ayuda celestial de su amada y extrañada esposa.

A la también madrugadora persona que con cada paso se acercaba más al infortunado hombre, le preocupó su pose y acelerando su andar llegó a él.

**- Buenos días, Capitán Johnson.**

El nombrado levantó rápidamente su rostro para mirar primero en dirección al mar y decir con nostalgia… **– Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así**… – Luego volvió su apagada mirada al recién llegado y le preguntó… **– ¿Cómo es que sabe que yo…?**

**- Su hija Annie me lo contó.**

**- Mi pequeña diablillo.**

**- ¿Puedo hacerle compañía?**

**- Claro…** – al invitado se le vio sentarse sobre las arenas; y por su vestimenta de esa mañana… –** ¿También le gusta salir temprano para ver cómo se levanta sol?**

**- Lo mismo para ejercitarme y respirar lo fresco del aire.**

**- Sí**… – se contestó mayormente nostálgico, quedándose los dos hombres en total silencio para admirar el espectáculo que tenían en frente.

**- ¡Qué hermoso es este específico amanecer!..**. – observó uno y el otro estuvo de acuerdo pero además agregó…

**- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio una mañana similar desde la proa de un barco?**

**- Mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.**

**- ¿Le gustaría volver a tripular uno?**

**- Hijo**… – se le miró y contestó con derrota… **– eso es imposible para mí.**

**- ¿Por qué? No creo que su discapacidad sea el impedimento. **

**- No, por supuesto; sin embargo lo ha sido el hombre mismo con su desconfianza y miedo.**

**- ¿Y si precisamente fuera uno de ellos quien le diera una nueva oportunidad?**

**- ¿Tú acaso?**

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- Te lo agradecería; pero ya estoy demasiado viejo; y para esta etapa de mi vida, mi tarea es solamente vivir de los recuerdos del pasado.**

**- Pero con esos no podrá sacar adelante a sus hijas.**

El capitán mostró vergüenza y reconoció… **– Tienes razón**.. – y las mencionó con dolo… **– Mis pobrecitas. En estos lugares junto conmigo las vine a enterrar vivas. Pero ¿qué puedo ya hacer? Cuando estuve completo, les di cuanto podía y ahora**… – clavó su mirada en la arena… **– no soy más que una carga muy pesada para ellas. Muchas veces he intentado morir pero… justamente ellas no me dejan.**

**- ¿Y ha pensado qué será de ellas cuando muerto esté?**

**- Sí; varias veces. Las mismas que me hacen reflexionar en lo afortunado que soy al tenerlas conmigo. En estos bellos obsequios que mi mujer me dejó y por ellas pido y quiero lo mejor.**

**- Estando perdidas en este lugar, aunque sea un paraíso, no será fácil.**

**- Bien que lo sé.**

**- Entonces**… – Terre a lo que fue… **– Capitán Johnson, le tomará desprevenido mi petición pero quiero en matrimonio a su hija Candy.**

**- ¿Cómo? ¿qué has dicho?**

**- Que la quiero para que sea mi esposa.**

**- La quieres**… – se dijo en señal de aseveración; y Terre había asentido afirmativamente… – **¿Desde cuándo tú y ella…?**

**- No hace mucho que lo decidimos.**

**- Lo decidieron. Sin embargo, ella nunca me habló de ti.**

**- Bueno**… – Terre mintió a medias… **– es que quisimos mantener en secreto nuestra relación pero… yo debo volver a Norteamérica.**

**- ¿Estados Unidos?**

**- Por ser su lugar de origen, usted y Annie vendrán con nosotros. **

**- Ah, ya lo han planeado.**

**- Y todo está listo. Ella para asistir en un colegio de señoritas y usted…**

**- ... lo más seguro que vaya a parar a un asilo de ancianos porque con ustedes no podré vivir.**

**- Esa ya será su decisión.**

**- Sí, claro; pero ahora explícame ¿cuál es la verdadera razón de su urgencia por casarse?**... – Terry arqueó altamente una ceja; pero al escuchar… **– ¿No será que tú y ella me quieren hacer abuelo?**

**- ¡No, no, no!**… – a alguien le volvió el alma al cuerpo… **– ¡Cómo piensa eso! Su hija ha sido muy respetuosa consigo misma aunque claro, después tal vez pero por el momento…**

**- ¿A qué te dedicas?**

Del bolsillo de su camisa sacó una tarjeta de presentación que entregó… – **En una compañía grandemente reconocida no tengo trabajo fijo, sin embargo… le garantizo que a su hija no le faltará nada.**

El capitán, después de haber prestado atención a la identificación, le miró conforme decía… **– Te creo; pero no está de menos advertirte de algo y espero que lo tengas siempre muy presente: aún invalido, soy capaz de matarte si llegas a lastimarle.**

Frente a la amenaza, Terre firme se mantuvo… **– Le aseguro que no será así.**

**- Bien, entonces esperemos qué dice ella; y si está de acuerdo, yo no seré quien se oponga a decir lo contrario.**

. . .

Echando rayos y centellas, Candy se había dirigido a su casa. Después de haber cenado lo llevado por Paty en compañía de padre y hermana, la incrédula ante la posible tomada de pelo, se mantuvo otra vez despierta hasta muy tarde entreteniéndose con las piedras y corales que Annie hubo colectado.

En lo que Candy dormía torcida en su hamaca, sobre la mesa reposaban varias pulseras que estaban siendo admiradas por su hermana menor que había sido despierta por la necesidad física de todas las mañanas.

En el camino hacia el retrete, Annie divisó a su padre con guapa compañía y reconociéndole, después de usar el baño y asearse un poco, fue a ellos… – **Buenos días**… – la chica saludó sonriente. A su padre dio un beso en la mejilla y a Terre un sencillo… **– Hola.**

**- Hola, Annie**… – él devolvió el gesto y el padre inquirió…

**- ¿Así que ya se conocen?**

No exactamente desde hacía cuando, pero Annie contestó… **– Sí…** – y rápido cuestionó… **– ¿vienes a buscar a Candy?**

**- Efectivamente, así es.**

**- Voy a llamarle… ¿puedo, papá?**

**- Sí, hija. Ve y dile que le llamo, por favor.**

Como si medalla de oro fuera a recibir por su entrega, la chica voló hacia su hermana siendo seguida por las miradas de padre y futuro cuñado que continuaron su conversación. Mientras tanto, ella… **– ¡Candy! ¡Candy!**... – gritó el nombre al cruzar por la puerta.

Al no recibir respuesta fue hasta donde la requerida que debido a su posición de lado se le dio una nalgada…. – **Annie, déjame dormir.**

La enviada empleó dramatismo en su voz… **– ¡Es papá quien te llama urgentemente! **

Creyendo se trataba de otra emergencia, Candy se enderezó de golpe; pero al quedar sentada y con sus pies buscaba sus sandalias, el peso de su adormilada cabeza le ganó y de bruces cayó.

Con la cómica caída Annie rió y se dispuso a ayudar a su todavía atolondrada hermana que no había sido informada y que a donde sabía descansaba su padre, se dirigió.

Al no verlo se preguntó por él y al decírsele donde estaba, Candy se encaminó hacia el punto indicado. Más al reconocer una risotada, la joven finalmente se despertó y se talló los ojos para divisarlo mejor preguntando… **– ¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!**

**- No lo sé**… – fue la contestación; y porque molesta se le vio ir hasta donde Terre, Annie le dijo… **– No te presentarás con él en simples pantaletas y brasier, ¿verdad?**

¡Cielos! Candy había exclamado al mirarse; así que de ipso-facto se regresó para vestirse y también asearse. Ya un poco presentable, a ellos finalmente pudo ir. Sin saludar, la joven a su padre le dio su acostumbrado beso y le observó… **– Te ves bien.**

**- También así me siento, hija. Buenos días**… – le recriminó su falta de cortesía; y ella…

**- Buenos días, padre…** – indicándole este con la mirada que dijera… **– Buenos días, Terrence.**

**- Buenos días, Candy.**

**- Raro saludo para ser novios y próximos esposos, ¿no les parece?**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

Presuroso, Terre se acercó a Candy y atrevidamente abrazándola por la cintura le confesó… **– Tu padre ya sabe de lo nuestro.**

**- ¿Qué es lo nuestro?**

**- ¡Vamos, Candy! No necesitas callarlo más. Sé de tu largo noviazgo secreto con él y…**

**- ¿Ah, sí?**

**- Sí; y también ha venido a pedir tu mano.**

**- ¡¿Qué has pedido qué?!**

**- Candy, cariño. Anoche lo hablamos. Te dejé en claro que hoy vendría para hablar con tu padre.**

**- ¿Y qué más le dijiste?**

**- Que por lo menos embarazada no estás y que esa no es la razón de nuestra urgencia por casarnos.**

**- ¿Ah, no? ¿y cuál es entonces?**

**- Porque nos amamos y porque yo no puedo regresar a los Estados sin ti; así que**… – Terre metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Una cajita sacó y mostró su contenido, el cual desprendió y lo dirigió a ella que escuchó… **– Candy, delante de tu padre y hermana, te pregunto ¿aceptas ser mi esposa?**

**- ¡Sí, Candy; di que sí!**

**- Annie, silencio, por favor.**

**- Perdón, papá.**

Más el capitán… **– Y bien, ¿qué respondes, Candy? ¿le dirás que sí a este hombre?**

La noche anterior ya se lo había dado; así que esa mañana debía reafirmarlo como él lo había hecho. Entonces, sin decir nada y con la mirada clavada en la superficie arenosa, Candy fue entregando una mano, pero Terre le tomó la otra y en su dedo anular izquierdo colocó el anillo que ella se negaba a mirar. En eso su padre, preguntó… **– ¿Cuándo tienen pensando casarse?**

"Dice que ya lo hicimos" a ella le hubiese gustado confesar pero la varonil voz de Terre se oyó… – **Mañana. Ahora, si me lo permiten… necesito hablar con ella para indicarle dónde y a qué hora será la ceremonia así como otras cosas.**

**- Bien…** – comprendió el capitán que en muchos de sus viajes había sido testigo y juez de otras uniones similares. Más al ponerse pie… **– ¿puedo felicitar a la pareja? **

Candy fue la primera que se arrojó a sus brazos oyendo quedamente de su progenitor… **– Que seas muy feliz, hija**… – luego le dejó un beso y la soltó para recibir a Terre que se le dijo… **– en tus manos, confiado, la deposito.**

**- Yo sabré rendirle muy bien las cuentas.**

**- Así lo espero.**

Annie, feliz y llorosa, también abrazó a la pareja; y después a lado de su padre se marchó.

Nerviosa y jugando con la joya que había en su dedo, Candy los vio alejarse. Y calculando cierta distancia, se volvió a Terre que ni tiempo le dio al retomar él la palabra… **– El hotel nos está ayudando con todo…** – de nuevo de su bolsillo se extrajo… **– Toma esto. **

**- ¿Qué es?**

**- La llave de una suite para ti, tu padre y hermana; además en tu habitación encontrarás bastantes cosas para ti.**

**- ¿Cómo que?**

**- Tu vestido de novia por ejemplo.**

**- ¡¿Mi…?!**

**- Disculparás que me haya tomado esa libertad pero**… – la miró de arriba abajo… **– opté que usaras algo de mi entero gusto.**

**- Sí, sí, te entiendo perfectamente.. – **había sido netamente sarcástica; y curiosa… –** sólo me gustaría saber ¿cómo supiste mi talla?**

**- Sencillo: empleé mi ojo biónico. Eres 12 o 13, ¿cierto?**

Su chiste para nada le pareció gracioso y le aseveró fuertemente… **– ¡Pues no! Soy… 6.**

**- ¡¿En serio?!**... – aquel payaso reconoció… **– ¡Uch! Entonces creo que me falló el cálculo visual, en fin… como es problema mío, veré que hago. Ahora toma esto…**

**- ¿De qué se trata esta vez?**

**- Esto**… – se lo puso en la palma de la mano… **– es una tarjeta de crédito.**

**- Eso ya lo sé, mi pregunta concisa es… ¿para qué? ¿no acaso tú estás arreglando todo?**

**- Es para que mi esposa se dé una ligera idea de lo consentido que es su esposo, y tal quiere que te vayas de compras. ¡Lo que tú necesites y desees hacer! Tal vez algún pequeño ajuar que quieras llevar contigo, aunque claro después de salir de aquí tendrás más y de mucha mejor calidad. Donde sí querré tu ayuda será con Annie; de tu padre también me encargo. La ceremonia está programada a las 10 de la mañana.**

**- Muy temprano**

**- Lamentablemente sí porque a las 12 salimos por avión de México. Así que, desde ya, puedes ocupar la habitación. Tienes lo que te resta de este día para**… – observó despectivamente… **– deshacerte de todo esto y seas ya**… – aquí sí diría con remarcado orgullo… **– la esposa de Terrence Grandchester.**

. . .

Candy reconocía que se había topado con hombres antipáticos, groseros y abusivos pero arrogantes, presumidos y exigentes como ese tipo, ¡ninguno! pero tampoco ninguno le había llegado valientemente con una propuesta semejante a la de él que conforme se alejaba por las playas, después de haberse despedido con un simple y seco… **– Adiós…** – la joven finalmente se decidía a mirar la pieza que en su dedo se había dejado.

De momento, su belleza no le maravilló tanto porque en las manos de su madre había visto joyas de similar costo. Sí, claro; pero resultaba que ese era suyo y tal vez en un futuro mañana le vería su verdadero valor. Así que sonriendo y con deseos de ir a presumirlo a todo mundo, Candy miró por última vez a Terre y después fue a su casa para hablar mentirosamente con su padre de ese afortunado cambio en sus vidas e invitarles, por primera vez, a desayunar. Luego pasaría a buscar a Paty para hacer tal cual su esposo le había indicado… ¡irse de compras!

. . .

Por su parte, en lo que ella se envolvía en sus actividades, Terre llegaría al restaurante del hotel, donde al estar alimentándose, sus amigos, en severas y crudas condiciones, arribarían para hacerle compañía y observarles…

**- Por lo que veo, se la pasaron de lo más genial.**

**- Ni me lo recuerdes, porque te juro que me regreso si no fuera porque siento que la cabeza me va a estallar. **

- **Dicen que una cerveza es buena para la resaca**.

Terre ya estaba llamando al mesero queriendo Albert saber de él… – **¿Sigues con la loca idea de casarte o has desistido?**

**- Está más firme que nunca. Y aprovecho para preguntarles… ¿aceptan ser mis padrinos de boda?**

**- Aceptarlo sería como condenarte a la pena máxima.**

Terre interpretó el "no" respondido; y por lo mismo del otro quiso saber… **– ¿Tú qué me dices, Albert? **

**- Que yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo; pero como te conozco y sé que idea que entra en tu cabeza, nunca de ahí sale así te la aplasten… tendré que aceptar al rechazarte Archie.**

**- Les aseguro que no será tan malo. **

**- Lo es desde el momento que te decidiste hacerlo sin el consentimiento de tus padres.**

**- Te equivocas. Ellos y yo tenemos un trato. El tiempo que pedí no se ha cumplido así que es mi elección casarme con quien yo quiera antes de que ellos me impongan su voluntad.**

**- ¿Y qué me dices de ella?**

**- ¿Qué quieres saber?**

**- ¿De dónde y cómo es? ¿proviene de buena familia como la tuya? ¿sus padres también?**

**- Todo eso lo sé... – **Terre actuó sin preocupación porque precisamente ya había investigado al Capitán Johnson; sin embargo su ignorante interlocutor no cedió…

**- ¿Qué de sus sentimientos?**

**- Albert, en estos tiempos que vivimos, tanto la mujer como el hombre queremos ser meticulosos para elegir lo correcto. Yo tengo encima la presión de mis padres chapados a la antigua. No me han dejado otro camino más que este; y antes de atarme con una mujercita dócil y sin chiste para mi gusto como eso y más es Susana, prefiero los dolores de cabeza que podría ocasionarme esta desconocida.**

**- … e interesada… – **la calificó... –** porque no desaprovechó la oportunidad para poder darse una vida de reina.**

Ante la opinión, Terre salió a la defensa…** – Te vuelves a equivocar, Albert; porque soy yo quien se está aprovechando de su lamentable situación para obligarla a aceptarme. Y como no habrá manera de convencerme de hacer lo contrario vuelvo a preguntarles… ¿cuento con ustedes o no?**

Archie ante la definitiva decisión cambió de parecer… **– Cuenta con ello.**

**- ¿Albert?**... – Este no respondió y únicamente estiró su mano en señal de acuerdo; no obstante…

. . .

Los más visitados centros departamentales del área turístico, Candy y Paty se dispusieron a recorrer, comprando la novia apenas lo necesario a pesar de que su amiga le incitaba a llevar más.

Derrotada porque a lo largo de tres horas no lo consiguió, la que se había autonombrado dama de honor se le ocurrió una idea que Candy por supuesto rechazó… – **¡No, no puedo hacerlo!**

**- ¡Candy, en tu poder tienes el acceso; él te lo dio!**

**- Sí, pero… no tengo pensando pisar la habitación por lo menos, hasta en la noche y eso… pasadas de las doce.**

**- ¡Sólo vamos con la excusa de dejar allá las cosas que compraste!**

**- Paty, no insistas, por favor; de verdad, hacerlo sería… más vergonzoso para mí.**

**- ¡No le diremos!**

**- Ajá ¿y si nos ve?**

**- ¿Qué con eso?**

**- No, no quiero que piense que…**

**- ¡No seas malita, Candy, porque te juro que si no vamos ahora, no dormiré pensando en tu vestido de novia, además… ¿a poco no te gustaría saber cómo es?!**

**- Pues sí, pero…**

**- Hagámoslo porque… – **Paty fue completamente astuta al intrigar… –** ¿qué tal si a la mera hora no te agrada lo que él eligió para ti? Piensa en esa posibilidad… – **se checó la hora de un reloj de pulso… –** Todavía estamos a tiempo para regresar a las tiendas.**

**- Estaría bien, pero no… no, Paty porque una de tantas impresiones que me ha dado, es que es un presumido de lo peor, así que, por primera vez, confío en él que sabrá elegir lo mejor para mí.**

**- ¡¿Y no has pensado en mí, ingrata, en cómo me veré horrorosamente ojerosa el día de la boda de mi mejor amiga? Ni oportunidad tendré de conquistar a nadie luciendo como te digo! ¿Y sabes?... – **se escuchó triste… –** Creo que regresaré el vestido que me compré e iré a la tienda de Disney para completar mi disfraz de mapache.**

Con la loca ocurrencia de su amiga, Candy soltó la carcajada; y de verla tan desanimada y según emprendiendo el camino de regreso, le contestó… **– Está bien, chantajista… – **Paty se volvió para abrazar a la novia que le advirtió… –** pero sólo estaremos ahí por un rato.**

**- ¡Sí, sí, como tú quieras!... – **al fin y al cabo ya la había convencido.

El taxi que abordaron a la salida del último centro departamental, les llevó a la dirección indicada, sugiriendo Candy ir a la recepción del hotel pero Paty, como si se tratara de su casa, la condujo directamente a los elevadores eligiendo Candy usar las escaleras de servicio al estar la suite en el tercero piso. Por supuesto Paty iba a objetar más al sentirse amenazada de regresarse, de buena gana se dispuso a ejercitarse un poco.

Reclamando por haber subido ¡la escalera al cielo! una exagerada con su mano se echaba aire. Más al ver el punto exacto donde la novia se detenía, la dama de honor rápidamente recuperada se le unió, no cerrando, a partir de ese momento, la boca debido a tanto exclamo conforme sus ojos lo miraban todo excepto el objetivo principal… el vestido.

**- ¡¿Dónde diablos lo habían puesto?!.**.. – Paty buscaba hasta debajo de la cama y tal parecía que en ninguna parte iba a encontrar nada. En cambio Candy ya había dado con ello y lo miraba de frente totalmente paralizada.

**- ¡Por todos los cielos, Candy!**... – expresó su amiga; y sintiéndose la dueña, sin ser ruda, la esquivó y de la caja lo sacó para llevárselo al espejo más cercano y admirarlo sobre ella diciendo la que lo llevaría puesto...

**- Paty has acertado en venir. Y creo que todavía tenemos tiempo para volver y comprar un vestido que… **

**- ¡¿Has perdido la razón por completo?!... – **Paty, en verdad, se había escuchado irritada y mayormente emocionada… – ** ¡Mis ojos nunca habían visto algo similar! ¡Está…! ¡Te verás…! ¡Oh rayos, Candy, está soberbio! ¡Bello! ¡No que bello; no hay palabras que lo definen! ¡Vas a lucir más que espectacular con esto puesto!**

**- ¡No... – **alguien gritó espantada… –** yo no me pondré eso!**

**- ¡¿Qué dices pedazo de tonta?!**

**- ¡Paty!**

**- ¡Lo siento, pero estás actuando así! ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que esto cuesta?!**

**- Lo sé; pero… está muy pronunciado el escote, tanto el de adelante como…** – se buscó y mostró… – ** el de atrás.**

**- ¡Candy, por favor, estamos a nivel del mar!**

**- Pues sí, pero algo de abajo pudieron haberle puesto arriba.**

**- ¡Candy, en serio, me estás exasperando! Además, ¿tu madre nunca usó algo parecido?**

**- Sí, pero ella… era demasiado hermosa. Todo lo amoldaba su cuerpo y yo…**

**- ¡… tal parece que te lo heredó; pero tú eres tan obstinada que no lo ve y en cambio Terre sí!**

Por alguna extraña razón, Candy pidió… – **Paty, haz el favor de ponerle donde lo tomaste… – **La amiga obedeció molesta y así, tomó sus bolsas y salió caminando en dirección del elevador. Más estaba presionando el botón cuando… **– Lo lamento.**

**- No, tú discúlpame… – **Paty abrazó a Candy sólo segundos para explicarle su comportamiento… –** Me emocioné demasiado por algo que no me corresponde, cuando debo entender cómo te sientes ya que esto, vuelve a ser nuevo para ti, después de tanto tiempo de no tenerlo.**

**- Es que… tengo y me da miedo todo lo que hace por mí. Y no sé si yo esté dispuesta a compensarle un tantito de que él me ha dado hasta ahora.**

**- Tal vez así está acostumbrado y no puedes hacer nada por cambiarlo. Como amiga te aconsejo es que si él te da, lo aceptes sin vacilaciones ni pierdas el tiempo pensando cómo se lo has de devolver. Lo que dure durará pero dentro de ese tiempo tú no te des el lujo de quedarte con las ganas de nada. Ya bastantes años padeciste de hambre y pobreza ahora proponte a ser feliz y a disfrutar de todo esto.**

Candy sonrió en señal de haber comprendido y por lo mismo… **- ¿Me ayudarás mañana con mi arreglo?**

**- Sabes que sí; porque tu boda de ensueño por nada me la pierdo así venga con las ojeras más grandes del mundo ya que, ahora menos dormiré de sólo estar pensando en tu vestido. ¡Cielos, Candy, ¿de verdad no te gustó?**

Continuará

Mil gracias mil…

Edeny Grandchester, Verito, Isa, Flor, Rosi White, Jan, Viridiana, Silvia E, Nandumbu, Tatiana, Eva Grandchester, Luisa1113, Candida, Kira Moon Xkarlata, Lita0411, Rgrandhester, Conny de Grandchester, Gema Grandchester, Ara and Olgaliz.


	5. Chapter 5

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo IV: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

Comentando alegremente su verdadero gusto por el vestido, Candy y Paty abordaron el elevador y se dispusieron a salir del hotel, mismo lugar que ya había dejado Terre y que junto a sus amigos disfrutaban de los últimos rayos del sol y de las salinas aguas al navegar por ellas en motos acuáticas, en lo que las dos amigas se encaminaban hacia la casa de Paty para poner en práctica algunos peinados y maquillajes para la novia amiga que se entretuvo por un par de horas encontrándose Candy con la novedad al llegar a casa.

Sentadita en el escalón del porche y abrazando sus rodillas, Annie miraba a la nada un tanto triste. Debido a su gesto, se le cuestionó… – **¿Qué sucede, Annie?**... – Esta no contestó; cerró los ojos dando señal de que iba a llorar y por lo mismo se inquirió… **– ¿Estás triste porque dejaremos este lugar?... – **Candy se sentó a su lado para escuchar de una desilusionada chica.

**- Dudo que en verdad lo dejemos.**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices?**

**- Porque papá no ha levantado ni una sola de sus pertenencias y no me ha dejado a mí hacerlo.**

**- ¿Te ha dado su razón?**

**- Dice que él de aquí no se irá.**

**- ¿Eso ha dicho?**... – Candy con su mirada buscó el interior de su hogar.

**- Sí; y la prueba es… que desde que te fuiste de compras se acostó en su hamaca y no se ha movido de ahí para nada. ¿Verdad que aunque él no quiera, nos iremos de aquí?**

**- Deja voy a hablar con él… – **la mayor de las hermanas se puso de pie oyendo una súplica de la menor…

**- Convéncelo, por favor.**

**- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo**… – Candy había acariciado los cabellos de Annie; y esta la vio ingresar a la casa donde se buscó el aposento del capitán hallándosele a él dormido. Sabiendo que fingía, la primogénita le preguntó… **– ¿Sucede algo malo, papá?**

El hombre lentamente abrió los ojos y evitándola contestó… **– Me siento cansado.**

Haciendo omisión al empleado tono derrotado, ella quiso saber… **– ¿Has tomado tu medicamento?**

**- Justamente de eso me siento cansado. No quiero tomarlo más.**

A lo suicidamente dicho se aconsejó… **– Aunque no quieras, debes hacerlo ya que si no… nunca recuperarás tu salud.**

**- No quiero hacerlo.**

**- ¿Por qué?**... – El infantil capitán no respondió, más su hija insistió… **– ¿Papá?**... – contestándole de nuevo el silencio pero ella fue necia y directa… **– ¿Por qué has dicho a Annie que no te irás de aquí?**

**- Porque así es.**

**- No te entiendo. Creí que lo habías aceptado.**

**- No, tú lo hiciste por mí.**

**- ¿Y eso es lo que te tiene tan molesto?**

**- No lo estoy.**

**- Entiendo; ¿entonces es porque me voy a casar? **

**- Esa es la ley de la vida, algún día tenías que hacerlo.**

**- Sin embargo ya no te veo muy convencido. **

**- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Así somos de melancólicos los viejos.**

**- Tú no lo estás; y es mejor que me expliques ¿a qué se debe este cambio?**

**- A que sencillamente lo he pensado y no es mi deseo regresar a Estados Unidos; ¿es eso muy difícil de entenderlo?**

**- No, si me explicas tus verdaderas razones.**

Se usó la más absurda… – **No quiero alejarme del lugar donde tu madre descansa.**

**- Que yo sepa nunca pudiste recuperar su cuerpo.**

**- Ni la de muchos, por eso la sociedad me calificó de irresponsable y otras veces de asesino.**

**- Papá, eso ya tiene mucho tiempo que pasó.**

**- Para mí no. Y como no quiero revivir sus críticas, reproches ni cuestionamientos**… – le pidió la mano que se entregó… **– no me obligues a regresar. **

**- No lo estoy haciendo. Sin embargo, no puedo dejarte aquí.**

**- Sí, sí puedes.**

**- No. Eres mi padre y nunca te abandonaría.**

**- Lo harás, porque los hijos deben volar y vivir para sí mismos.**

**- No, lo que pasa es que te estás poniendo sentimentalista, George Johnson… – **lo jaló… –** Y será mejor que te levantes de ahí y ordenes tus cosas.**

**- Candy, no…**

**- Si no lo haces**… – lo soltó… **– yo tampoco quiero irme de aquí; así que… – **sacando el anillo que adornaba su dedo empleó chantaje… – **iré a donde Terrence para devolverle su promesa de matrimonio. **

**- No, tú no puedes hacer eso… – **Según Terre de verdad no podía, pero Candy aseveró…

**- Sí puedo y lo haré si me afirmas una vez más que quieres quedarte aquí.**

**- ¿Serías capaz de renunciar a tu propia felicidad por mí?**

**- Es por ti que estoy haciendo esto, ¿no lo comprendes?... – ** A Candy le hubiese gustado gritárselo, no obstante… **– También tú la representas y no seré del todo feliz si no te tengo conmigo. Así que anda… no seas egoísta y ven con nosotras. **

**- ¿A dónde?**

**- Por el momento al hotel donde se llevará a cabo la ceremonia.**

**- ¿Y después?**

**- Después… ya veremos, padre… – **Con cuidado y cariño, Candy lo puso de pie recibiendo de parte de él indicaciones de lo que llevaría consigo.

Annie que lo había escuchado todo, emocionada de la atareada actividad que su padre y hermana se iban a envolver, fue a sus pertenencias y los imitó pasándose así muchos minutos hasta que…

Para terminar con la última caja, Candy se dispuso a descolgar la hamaca que había fungido como su cama y la colocaría ahí. La estaba cerrando cuando escuchó de Annie… – **Candy, te buscan.**

Limpiándose las manos debido a la acumulación de polvo, la joven fue a donde requerían su presencia topándose dentro del área con… **– Terrence.**

**- Hola, Candy. Me disculpo por no haber avisado de mi llegada pero… estaba tan aburrido en mi habitación que salí a caminar y en un determinado momento me atreví a venir para hacerles la invitación a cenar…. – **Y porque había observado el lugar… **– ¿Ya iban para el hotel?**

**- Sí. **

**- ¿Llevarás todo esto contigo?**

Candy, ante el gesto curioso y consternado de Terre, le contestó… – **Sí. ¿Habrá algún problema?**

**- Bueno… no, pero… – **se rindió… –** como tú gustes. Aunque debo decirte que no será necesario.**

**- Lo sé… – **la joven sonrió burlona de la actitud de aquel… –** Sólo pusimos en orden estas cosas para entregarlas a sus debidos dueños así como la propiedad… – **que pertenecía a la abuela de Paty.

**- Oh, me parece bien. ¿Entonces, cenamos juntos? Para que me regrese a hacer la reservación. **

**- Sí, sólo danos ¿otro par de horas en lo que llevamos esto y nos dirigimos allá?**

**- Dos horas están bien. ¿Necesitarás ayuda con tu padre?**

**- No, yo podré llevarle. **

**- Como gustes. Bien… – **la pareja buscó la salida; y estando afuera… –** entonces nos vemos más tarde.**

**- Hasta más tarde**… – Candy, empezando a acostumbrarse a su imponente personalidad, de nuevo lo vio partir por la playa sintiéndose su corazón más ligero de preocupaciones y temores.

Después de perderlo de vista, la joven se devolvió a su casa para tomar, casi enseguida, tanto a su padre como hermana para conducirlos al domicilio de Paty donde había dejado las ropas que les había comprado y donde se arreglarían para estar presentables en el inicio de lo que sería su nueva vida.

Y en lo que la familia iba a Terre, este ocupando el sillón en la habitación de sus amigos… – **¿Se unirán con nosotros en la cena?**

**- La verdad, Terre, quiero aprovechar mi ultima noche aquí ya que tú rechazaste mi invitación a decirle adiós a tu soltería; pero tienes mi palabra que a las nueve con cincuenta de la mañana estaré contigo.**

**- ¿Albert?**

**- Como no lo comentaste antes… yo también hice planes.**

**- Bien; bueno… – **comprendiendo que sus amigos estaban todavía no muy convencidos de sus planes, el próximo a matrimoniarse se puso de pie… – **entonces hasta mañana les presentaré a mi futura esposa.**

**- Sí, y discúlpanos pero ¡es que la parranda llama!**

En el orden Albert, Archie, Terre, así salieron de la suite. Acompañándoles el último de ellos hasta el lobby donde se percató de las despampanantes bellezas que aguardaban por sus galanes amigos.

Encogiéndose de hombros debido a su decisión de quedarse, mientras en parejas de tres los vio alejarse y perderse por la puerta, al solitario hombre se le acercó el gerente del lugar para informarle… – **Señor Grandchester, su reservación en la terraza está lista.**

**- ¿Han llegado mis invitados?**

**- Todavía no.**

**- Bien; recuerde que la que llega es mi novia y su familia. En cuanto aparezcan, lléveles conmigo y por favor, que les den el mejor de los tratos.**

**- Como usted mande, señor.**

Con elegante porte, el cliente emprendió marcha hacia el lugar reservado; más su presencia se perdía por el umbral de una salida cuando Candy y comitiva hicieron su aparición.

El que les recibió dándoles primero la bienvenida había sido el mismo gerente que después de haber sido informado el motivo de su arribo, cordial, indicó llevaran sus pertenencias a la suite y luego les guió hasta la mesa quedándose Terre sorprendido de los cambios aparentes de la familia pero principalmente de ella que para quitarse la incomodidad de sus ojos, se dispuso a ayudar a su padre que decía… – **Muchas gracias por la invitación.**

**- No tiene porqué, Capitán. Está siendo un verdadero placer haberlo hecho. **

Habiendo estrechado manos con el capitán, Terre se dirigió a Candy para ayudarle con su silla recibiendo de ella un tímido... **– Gracias…** – mientras que Annie, ocupando ya su lugar, se le hacía el complemento…

**- Luce divinamente hermosa, señorita.**

**- Gracias, Terre. Candy me eligió mi vestido.**

**- Que por supuesto es de un excelente gusto. Te felicito, Candy.**

**- Gracias... – **La joven le miró y temerosa se puso al sentir que su mano era tomada y conducida a los labios de él para ser besada y también halagada…

**- Tú también luces increíble.**

**- Gracias…** – volvió a decir Candy que se recriminaba ya que parecía se le había olvidado el repertorio vocabulario.

Con deseos de reír Terre sugirió… – **¿Qué les parece si primero brindamos por la oportunidad de estar aquí?**

**- Me parece bien**… – contestó el capitán Johnson que se le ofreció…

**- ¿Champagne? **

**- La ocasión lo amerita... – **Uno de los dos meseros que estarían a cargo de ellos, al escuchar la elección, se puso a trabajar en ello mientras que el otro entregaba las cartas de menú.

Con su apresurada acción Terre le indicó… – **No por ahora… – **Sin embargo el empleado no prestó atención hasta que Candy, debido a que lo reconoció, le dijo…

**- En estos momentos no queremos las cartas.**

Su orden le hizo detenerse; y al mirarla la llamó… – ¿**Candy?... – **Pero al ver que tenía la mirada de todos, el joven titubeó…** – ¿qué… haces aquí?**

**- Curiosamente vine a cenar… – **ella se mofaría… –** ¿Y tú?**

**- A… trabajar.**

**- Qué malo por ti.**

**- ¿Le conoces, Candy?... – **la joven contestó positivamente además de que le compartió a su compañero…

**- Con él trabajé aquella noche de los 100 pesos de propina, ¿recuerdas que te lo conté?**

**- Sí. **

**- Lo que no te conté es que también me los quitó.**

Con dura severidad, Terre castigó al mesero; después miró a Candy que interpretó su mirada a la cual, la vengativa, dio autorización, convirtiéndose esa ocasión la primera de sus complicidades como pareja, no quedándole al mesero más que optar por servirles o renunciar a hacerlo ya que seguro estaba que ni 100 pesos vería como compensación a su trabajo debido a su mala acción del pasado.

**. . .**

Cuatro copas de cristal se unieron al frente, y después de desear… **– Por la felicidad de todos**… – se bebió su contenido probándolo apenas Candy; en cambio Annie se atrevió…

**- ¿Puedo tomar un poco más?**

**- Tranquila, hija, que no es agua de limón.**

**- Además el viento fresco que empieza a correr podía acelerar el proceso de embriaguez. Mejor ordenemos de cenar… **– Ahora sí el mesero entregó las cartas… **– ¿qué te gustaría?**

**- ¿Qué podemos pedir?... – **Annie recibió el menú y al abrirle comentó la sugerencia de la noche… **– Oh, salmón estaría bien.**

**- ¡¿Pescado, Annie?!**

Debido a su reprobadora expresión, se le cuestionó… **– ¿Acaso no te gusta?**

**- Si tocas mi piel, no te sorprenda encontrar escamas en ella.**

Terre rió del sarcasmo de Candy; y porque ella le regaló una sincera sonrisa, dijo… **– Descartado el pescado para esta noche. ¿Carnes rojas, está bien? **

**- Sí. **

**- ¿Señor Johnson?**... – la respuesta del capitán aguardó unos momentos; y después de finalmente decidirse, todos comenzaron a ordenar, tornándose la velada, a partir de ese instante, mayormente agradable con las risas abiertas de Annie, las discretas de Candy ante el sonrojo que le provocaban las miradas de Terre que se mostraba totalmente interesado en las aventuras de un melancólico marinero.

Al percatarse que el tiempo había volado y que debían estar listos a tempranas horas del nuevo día, el grupo de cuatro se propuso marcharse para descansar en sus respectivas habitaciones.

. . .

Vistiendo pijamas, la que brincaba sobre la cama dijo… **– Hacía mucho tiempo que no saltaba en un colchón así.**

La que venía de estar con su padre le advirtió… – **Y más te valdría dejar de hacerlo si no quieres regresar a la hamaca.**

Doblando sus rodillas en el aire, Annie rebotó por última vez en el colchón observando a su hermana que abría el ventanal para salir y tomar aire fresco. La menor de las ocupantes que la siguió, le preguntó al verla parada cercada del balcón y tan atenta al horizonte… **– ¿Qué tanto miras?**

**- Nada.**

**- ¿Estás nerviosa?**... – Annie la abrazó; y Candy respondió al cariño…

**- Bastante.**

**- Me imagino que es normal en las que están próximas a casarse. Pero yo pronostico que te irá muy bien.**

**- ¿Ah, sí? ¿por qué estás tan segura?**

**- Porque Terre es bien lindo y sabrá tratarte como te mereces…** – Candy besó la frente de su hermana que le dijo… – **No tienes porqué tener miedo. Nada ni nadie impedirá que seas feliz**.

Sin embargo…

. . . . .

Eran exactamente las 8 de la mañana cuando el llamado a la puerta, le hizo abrir los ojos siendo su primero pensamiento… **– Creo que el momento finalmente ha llegado**… – y su mirada quedó fija en el techo de la habitación permaneciendo Candy así por varios minutos hasta que el segundo llamado consiguió levantarle para ir a la puerta y ver primero tras la mirilla.

El hola-saludo de Paty, le hizo sonreír y darle el acceso. Cuando las amigas estuvieron de frente, una de ellas quiso saber… – **¿Qué tal amaneciste?**

**- Casi no pude dormir.**

**- Yo tampoco pero lo bueno es que el maquillaje hace maravillas y ni se notarán tus ojeras… **– Paty llegó a una mesilla y sobre de ella se dejó un maletín y ordenó a la novia… **– Debes meterte a bañar.**

**- Me gustaría desayunar primero. **

**- Está bien, puedes ordenarlo mientras yo… ¿dónde dejaste el vestido?**

**- Sigue en el closet…** – Paty de ahí tomó la caja llevándola hasta la cama que se descubrió para colocar la prenda que se admiró una vez más…

**- ¡Vas a verte bellísima vestida de novia!**

Candy se acercó a su amiga; y mirando su obsequio preguntó... **– ¿Crees que le gustaré?**

**- Y si no, conseguiremos que lo haga en el primer instante de verte. Así que, anda, ve a asearte para poder secar tu cabello y peinarlo.**

**- Paty… – **la novia ya se vestía cómodamente… –** ¿podemos dejarlo para después? Quiero salir un momento.**

**- ¿A dónde quieres ir a estas horas?**

**- A la playa, para perder mis pies entre sus blancas arenas por última vez.**

**- No vayas a decirme que ya las estás extrañando. **

**- Bien o mal, me acostumbré a vivir en ellas.**

**- Eso sí. Bueno, y como no podemos decirle no a la novia ¿nos vamos?**

Candy respondió sí; tomó la llave de la habitación y junto a su amiga, salieron topándose a la salida del hotel…

Albert y Archie apenas llegaban de su última parranda; y porque parecía que no miraban por donde andaban al ir comentando sus hazañas, con una de ellas, un hombre chocó… – **Perdón, señorita.**

**- Está bien**… – dijo la que había sido empujada; pero al enderezar su rostro a alguien se le hizo familiar y la llamó…

**- ¡¿Candy?!**... – esta le miró; y no mostrando sorpresa le nombró…

**- Albert.**

Ella supo que fingía al expresar emocionado… **– ¡Cuántos años de no verte!**

**- Bastantes, sí.**

A él no le importó su seca actitud porque le cuestionó… **– ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!**

Paty le informó… **– Mi amiga está a punto de casarse.**

**- ¿En serio?**... – él frunció el ceño ante la aseveración.

**- Sí.**

**- Qué lástima. Me hubiese gustado platicar contigo.**

**- ¿Para qué?**

**- Ha sido largo el tiempo de… ¿qué me cuentas de tu padre, Annie? ¿todos bien?**

**- No creo que te interese saber.**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices así?**

**- Porque… no, ya no viene al caso discutirlo; así que… ¿me disculpas? Debo marcharme; me caso en menos de dos horas y no puedo llegar tarde.**

Sin darle oportunidad a más, Albert las vio ingresar al hotel; y Archie que había presenciado todo en silencio, finalmente abrió la boca para comentarle a su amigo… **– No me creas mucho, pero si la memoria no me falla… creo que ella es la futura de Terre.**

**- ¡¿Qué dices?!... – **su grito hizo eco en el lugar.

**- Es la chica que primero vio y le inspiró la loca idea de casarse además es la misma que nos atendió la otra noche.**

**- Archie**… – Albert de aquella ocasión no la recordó más se animó a decir… **– No podemos permitir que él se case con ella.**

**- ¿No? ¿Por qué no?**

**- Porque**… – Albert no pudo dar una juiciosa contestación y mejor optó por seguirla. Así que Candy le estaba dando acceso a Paty a la habitación cuando escuchó… **– ¡No puedes casarte con Terre!**

**- No**…. – dijo ella ante la demanda… **– Explícame porqué no puedo hacerlo.**

**- No te conviene unirte por interés.**

**- ¿Quién te dice que así será?**

**- Por favor, Candy, tú no eras así.**

**- Que yo recuerde tú tampoco… – **ella hizo referencia al pasado… –** Sin embargo, terminaste dándome la espalda como todos. O sácame de este error, ya que siempre creí que efectivamente recibiste las centenares de cartas que te envié porque nunca fueron devueltas a mí.**

**- Candy, es que tú no comprendes…**

**- ¿Qué cosa, Albert?**

**- Terre es…**

**- Sigue; no te calles. Tienes toda mi atención. ¿Cómo es Terre?**

**- Él no está siendo serio contigo. Siempre ha estado acostumbrado a que todo mundo haga su voluntad. Esto de tu matrimonio podía resultar una farsa y después…**

**- ¿Me abandonará?**... – Candy se burló… **– No me sorprenderá porque no será el único; ya otros lo hicieron primero que él.**

**- ¡Rayos!.**.. – Albert actuó con frustración… **– ¡¿cómo fue posible que no me diera cuenta que aquella noche la chica que nos atendió eras precisamente tú?!**

**- Porque la vida no ha sido tan amable conmigo y muchas cosas en mí se perdieron; además tú estabas demasiado ocupado abrazando y besando a tu "novia".**

**- Entonces… ¿tú sí me reconociste?**

**- Lamentablemente no, porque también tu persona ha sufrido cambios radicales además yo estaba tan sumida en mis propias preocupaciones monetarias que la verdad… te vi pero no te puse atención.**

**- No lo hiciste porque me olvidaste.**

**- Tú lo hiciste primero.**

**- Eso no es verdad y puedo demostrártelo.**

**- Ah, sí, ¿cómo?**

**- No te cases con Terre, sino conmigo.**

**- ¿Estás loco? No puedo hacer eso.**

**- Entonces yo lo convenceré de no hacerlo**… – Albert emprendió un camino alcanzando Candy a preguntar…

**- ¿Cómo lo harás?**

**- ¡Ya lo sabrás!…** – le gritó a lo lejos. Sin embargo cuando estuvo frente a Terre, este dejó de mirarse al espejo para pedirle aclaración…

**- ¿Qué estás diciendo?**

**- No puedes casarte con Candy.**

**- Dime la razón de no hacerlo.**

**- Porque… hace tiempo que la conozco. Fuimos novios y…**

**- ¿Y?**... – Terre que se había vuelto a Albert, parecía no estar molesto cuando escuchó…

**- Ella iba a escapar conmigo.**

**- ¿Y luego?**

**- Nuestra edad no lo permitió. **

**- ¿Y ahora qué pretendes? ¿qué ella rompa su compromiso conmigo para que vuelva contigo?**

**- Si la volví a encontrar es porque así es.**

**- Albert…** – Terre sonrió con escarnio… **– ¡Y según aquí yo soy el pretencioso, amigo! Sin embargo… – **en un cerrar de ojos, se puso serio y amenazador… **– te recuerdo que fui yo quien la encontró donde los hombres la olvidaron. Y por lo tanto te informo que no será nada fácil quitármela.**

**- ¿Si te digo que sí puedo?**

**- Ah, sí ¿cómo?... – **el futuro novio se cruzó de brazos; y a punto estuvo de carcajearse al oír...

**- Llamando a tu madre para contarle de tus planes.**

**- De donde está ella hasta aquí, es un día entero de viaje. ¿Crees que le dé tiempo de llegar cuando me caso en**… – Terre miró su reloj… **– poco más de una hora?... – **Luego se burló descaradamente… **– ¡Vamos, Albert, no actúes como el infante al que se le ha quitado su dulce!**

**- ¡Es que tú no sabes lo que ella significa para mí!**

**- ¿Ah, sí? Entonces cuéntamelo… – **se buscó un asiento… –** ya que nunca lo has hecho.**

**- No lo entenderías.**

**- Si me crees un estúpido puede que no lo haga. Pero para demostrarte que no lo soy, voy a revelarte una de mis tantas travesuras… – **Albert prestó atención… –** la ceremonia a la que te invité es únicamente para aparentar.**

Con esa información alguien albergó esperanzas… – **¿No te casarás entonces?**

**- De hecho, para que tú ni nadie pudiera impedirlo… me les adelanté; y Candy lleva más de 24 horas siendo mi esposa. ¿Cómo la ves?**

Continuará

Lluvia de gracias, querida…

SoledadC, Zafiro Azul Cielo, Melody, Yelitza, Invitada, Jan, Edeny Grandchester, Vlilianz, Silvia E, Rosi White, Lady Supernova, Conny de Grandchester, Candida, Mysha, Eva Grandchester, Viridiana, Vero Legorreta and Olgaliz.


	6. Chapter 6

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo V: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

Si en ese preciso momento que la vio aparecer por la habitación, alguien le hubiese pedido: descifra el rostro de tu amiga, Paty definitivamente hubiera renunciado a hacerlo ya que le parecía indescriptible, lo mismo que su actitud.

Yéndose a parar enfrente del vestido que yacía extendido sobre la cama, Candy perdió su mirada. Luego de admirarlo minuciosamente se sentó muy cerca de él y le acarició lentamente escapándosele un suspiro profundo y nostálgico.

Paty que la observaba detenidamente, a ella se dirigió queriendo rápidas respuestas a las mil preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza.

¿Quién era Albert? O por lo menos ¿qué significó en su vida? Paty de sobra lo sabía; así que si por belleza masculina su amiga se sentía confundida, aunque Albert también era muy guapo, ella seguía opinando que Terre sería su mejor elección. Sin embargo eso decía ella pero no sabía lo que Candy deseaba hasta que finalmente le cuestionó… **– ¿Qué estás pensando hacer? ¿renunciarás o te casarás?**

En el instante que Paty amiga abrió la boca, Candy inmediatamente posó su mirada en ella y poniéndose de pie respondió con resolución… – **Mientras Terre no venga a decir lo contrario, yo estaré lista para él. **

Con suma exageración, la dama de honor celebró su actitud… **– ¡Has elegido lo mejor!**

**- Sí; además Albert es parte del pasado y yo quiero empezar a vivir del presente y del futuro.**

**- Así es como se habla, amiga... – ** se abrazó a la novia y después se le indicó… – **Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y… ¡a la ducha!**

Y mientras Candy y Paty retomaban tal cual se había programado el día, Terre no disimulaba su gozo del gesto compungido de su amigo al que se le decía…

**- No te lo esperabas, ¿verdad?**

**- De ti lo espero absolutamente ¡todo!**

**- Tal parece que me conoces bien.**

**- Y porque sé que eres capaz, escucha esto… no te atrevas a lastimarle porque te pesará, Terrence.**

**- De su padre lo puedo entender pero… ¿eres tú quién me amenaza? ¿Tú, el que menos se acordaba de ella?**

**- ¡Yo nunca la olvidé!**

**- No, claro que no; sólo la abandonaste a su mísera suerte; y ahora quieres "vestirte" de héroe para ser su protector, ¡ese! que no recurrió a ella cuando junto a su familia y otros, naufragó precisamente en una embarcación que lleva tu apellido. Irónico, ¿no?**

**- No sé si lo sea pero ten presente que…**

**- ¡Suficiente!... – **Terre alzó la voz… –** Porque tus estúpidas y absurdas amenazas me están causando sueño y debo estar listo porque ¡MI NOVIA! me espera para casarnos. Así que, si quieres venir, sigues siendo mi invitado y si no te presentas… ¡ten por seguro que me dará igual verte ahí!**

Emprendiendo camino hacia la puerta que se le indicaba, Albert volvió a escupir… **– No eches en saco roto mi advertencia, Terrence**… – Este, para detenerlo, levantó un brazo; y su mano la puso en el pecho de Albert para decir…

**- Yo también tengo una para ti**… – los dos hombres se miraron de frente y desafiantemente… **– No te acerques a ella para llenarle la cabeza de ideas erróneas referentes a mí.**

Albert aprovechó la oportunidad para mofarse… **– ¿Te da miedo que le revele quién en verdad eres?**

**- Si lo haces, ese mismo día, tú.. – **se le clavó el dedo índice… –** verdaderamente sabrás quién soy yo.**

Luego, con burda caballerosidad, Terrence lo invitó a salir; y en cuanto le vio cruzar el umbral, aventó fuertemente la puerta y esta se cerró escandalosamente tomando Albert rápido camino hacia…

. . .

Annie, que ya había atendido a su padre y desayunado a su lado, ahora miraba con embeleso sentada sobre la cama, lo hermosa que Paty estaba dejando a su hermana que le preguntó… **– ¿Te gusta como estoy quedando?**

**- Te ves bien, sí.**

La creadora de todo aquello le recriminó… **– ¡¿Sólo bien, Annie?!**

**- Diré que está bella si me dejas tan siquiera un poquito como ella.**

Tanto novia como dama de honor rieron de la menor; sin embargo dejaron de hacerlo cuando se escuchó un llamado a la puerta.

Las miradas de Candy y Paty siguieron a la disponible Annie que confiada abrió la puerta y por ella apareció un mensajero del hotel que no tuvo necesidad de preguntar por la novia ya que al verla de pie se dirigió a ella diciendo… **– ¿Señorita Candy W. Johnson?**... – la que respondía a ese nombre asintió con la cabeza… **– Una de las indicaciones del Señor Grandchester fue que entre nueve y nueve treinta de la mañana de hoy se le visitara para hacerle entrega de este presente.**

La curiosidad consiguió preguntar… **– ¿Qué es?**... – El joven empleado celosamente lo alejó de las manos de Paty a quien se le aseveró… **– Es para la novia. Orden estricta del novio.**

Vacilante, la mano de Candy se dirigió a una caja adornada que descansaba sobre una charola plateada. Luego de tomarla, la puso en el tocador para firmar la debida "nota de recibido". Ya que lo hizo, el joven, de debajo de la bandeja sacó… **– Esto también es para usted**… – un elegante sobre… **– La segunda indicación es que le abra primero que la caja.**

**- Gracias**… – dijo Candy; y Paty que ya era comida por las ansias, con prisa y sin dinero, llevó a la salida al mensajero para que ella, de volada, se regresara a su amiga que ya estaba de frente al espejo y al obsequio. Pero para hacerla de emoción Candy, por el cristal, observó a sus atentas espectadoras que le urgieron. No obstante ella leería para sí.

_Candy…_

_El momento de ser "religiosamente" mi esposa está cada vez más cerca. Y decir que lo serás porque te amo sería como decir una mentira. Sin embargo y debido a que tienes tus encantos, sé que no me costará mucho en llegar a hacerlo; así que tienes mi promesa que pondré mi mayor empeño en ello._

_Espero te guste este insignificante regalo. Es hermoso de por sí, pero sé que lucido en ti, su valor se multiplicará._

_De tu ya esposo…_

_T.G._

Al terminar de leer, Candy posó su mirada en el espejo pero no mirando a sus acompañantes sino a su reflejo prometiéndole telepáticamente a él, hacer también su esfuerzo.

**- ¿Qué te dice?**... – preguntó una ansiosa Paty; y Annie…

**- ¿Que te ama mucho?**... – más Candy, escondiendo el papel, les contestó…

**- Es privado.**

**- ¿También el ver el contenido de tu regalo?**

**- No, ese no.**

En coro, sonaron dos voces… **– ¡Entonces, ¿qué esperas para abrirlo?!**

Debido al nerviosismo, Candy se tomó su tiempo en descubrir la caja; y perlitas de sudor comenzaron a acumularse en su frente así como pálpitos, seguido rápidamente uno del otro daba su corazón, al toparse con el estuche que poseía una combinación numérica. Al encontrarla, Candy también mentiría si no reconociera la emoción que de ella se apoderó cuando sus claras pupilas se deleitaron con una preciosa gargantilla y un par de pendientes que hacían juego con su anillo de compromiso.

Sus dedos fríos acariciaron la primera prenda; y cuando tomó uno de los aretes y lo llevó a la oreja perforada para ver como lucía en ella, las tres mujeres se dieron cuenta que la novia increíblemente lloraba.

Paty, que por dentro se moría de envidia de la buena por la suerte tan inesperada de su sufrida amiga, al verla tan emocionalmente sensible, la abrazó pidiéndole… **– No llores que el maquillaje se te correrá.**

Por su parte, Annie, conforme tomaba el segundo pendiente y lo colocaba en el lugar correspondiente, hizo reír a su hermana al pedirle… **– Cuando sea grande y me vaya a casar me lo heredarás, ¿verdad?**

**- Sí, claro**… – alguien rápidamente le contestó… **– pero por el momento dejemos que ella lo presuma dignamente**… – Paty ya había agarrado el collar y lo ponía alrededor del cuello de Candy que se le observó… **– ¡Este hombre sí que pensó en todo! El escote de tu vestido era precisamente para que pudieras lucir tus joyas. **

Candy modelando con coquetería inquirió… **– ¿No son demasiados llamativos? **

**- ¡Mayativos mis ancestros!**... – contestó la oriunda Paty escuchándose hasta pasillo afuera sus risas nerviosas y contentas.

El hombre que se aproximaba a ellas claramente las oía tratando de hacer memoria de… _¿cuándo había sido la última vez que ellas, sin preocupaciones y llenas de vida, reían?_ A pesar de haber sido mucho el tiempo calculado, ese momento no lo empleó para entristecerse sino más bien para alegrarse por ellas y por aquella que se las había obsequiado pidiéndole un extra desde su santuario para que iluminara el nuevo sendero que Candy estaba por emprender.

Ayudado por su muleta, el capitán llegó hasta la puerta. Más estaba por anunciarse cuando de repente cambió de parecer y retomó su lento andar hasta alcanzar el elevador. Ahí, parado, aguardó unos momentos. Luego de arribar el ascensor, lo montó, y después de ver cerrar sus puertas… desapareció.

. . .

A las cero novecientas cincuenta horas en un salón muy privado del hotel, Archie se reunía con un guapo Terre que vestido apropiadamente para la ocasión llevaba minutos hablando con el ministro religioso.

La sola presencia de su amigo, hizo creer al novio que únicamente él asistiría a la ceremonia; sin embargo dos minutos más tarde, Albert, jetón, pero arribó, alegrándose Archie de verlo ahí.

Después de la recién llegada, lo hizo el gerente del lugar que iba en busca de Terre. Este disculpándose con quien entablaba conversación, puso atención a lo que le dijeron en secreto.

Sin dar aviso de su abrupta partida, Terre con compañía se dirigió a cierto lugar. Luego de anunciarse, se le dio rápido acceso topándose sus ojos con una muy bella visión que lamentablemente lloraba y tuvo que dejar de admirarla para preguntarle… – **¿Qué ha sucedido?**

Una constipada voz le notificó… –** Se trata de mi papá. No está en su habitación y tal parece que tampoco dentro del hotel.**

**- ¿Tienen una idea a dónde haya podido ir?**

Candy le extendió una carta que Annie había encontrado sobre la cama de su padre sorprendiéndose Terre que estuviera precisamente dirigida a él.

Rompiendo el sobre, el novio que tenía la mirada de una hipnotizada novia, se dispuso a leer una breve misiva:

_Terrence,_

_Sé que les intrigará la decisión que he tomado. A Candy intenté explicárselo pero… no puedo ni quiero volver al lugar donde la espalda me voltearon. Así que, por mí no se preocupen ni se detengan, cásense teniendo mi bendición. _

_En tus manos dejo la felicidad de mis hijas. Me pareces un buen hombre que intuyo no las abandonará ni quitará su protección._

_Si puedo, les avisaré de mi paradero si no... es porque será lo mejor que no sepan más de mí._

_Atentamente_

_George Johnson._

**- ¿Alguien lo vio salir?**... – fue lo primero que Terre preguntó al finalizar la carta obteniendo una rotunda negativa por parte del manager general.

**- ¿Qué te dice?**

**- Que ya te había explicado las razones por las cuales no quiere irse de aquí.**

**- ¿Sólo eso?**

**- Quiere que nos casemos y que no se preocupen más por él.**

Candy, furiosamente molesta, exclamó… **– ¡Diantres, Johnson, ¿por qué me haces esto?!**

**- ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!.**.. – preguntó una linda pero llorosa Annie que corrió para aferrarse al cuerpo de su hermana que contestó…

**- Ir a buscarlo.**

**- ¿A dónde? ¿tienes idea?**... – Para su mala suerte, Candy tenía la menor de ellas ya que su padre se había convertido en un viejo solitario y no contaba con amigos después de que todos le hubieron abandonado.

**- ¿Qué**… – Candy se aclaró la garganta para pedir por primera vez de él… **– qué me aconsejas hacer? **

**- Casarnos como tu padre lo está pidiendo. Además ya todo está listo. **

**- ¿Y si digo… que no?**

Terre no mostró alteración al aseverar… – **Simplemente se cancela la ceremonia para salir a buscarlo que es lo que estás deseando hacer. Sólo te recuerdo que a las doce… sin excusa ni pretexto debemos salir de aquí. **

**- Yo te aconsejaría que no lo hagas. No canceles la boda.**

**- ¡Paty, es mi padre! No puedo abandonarlo así como así.**

**- Sin embargo, él sí lo hizo; no importándole que hoy debía entregarte en matrimonio. ¿Dime qué padre hace eso a una hija en el día que supuestamente es el más importante de su vida? Sólo un egoísta que piensa únicamente en sí mismo. No, yo por alguien así, no sacrificaba mi felicidad ni el bienestar de quien se me ha dejado a cargo. **

**- Yo no sólo sería egoísta sino malagradecida con él.**

**- ¡¿Malagradecida tú, qué todos los días de los años que tengo de conocerte no ha pensado más que en su padre y hermana sin haberle importado olvidarse de sí misma?! ¡¿Y qué ha hecho él a cambio?! ¡Abandonarlas también a su suerte y huir como un cobarde al sólo hecho de escuchar que debían volver a casa! ¡Por favor, Candy, no te hagas esto! ¡No le hagas esto a Annie! ¡Ambas merecen una vida mejor!**

Ignorando la petición de su amiga, Candy se dirigió a Terre… – **Sólo dame unos minutos para salir a buscarlo; y si no le encuentro, te prometo estar a tiempo para marcharnos a donde tú quieras.**

Terre miró la expresión furiosa de la guapa dama de honor; luego la desilusionada de Annie; más al regresar a la angustiada Candy que era su esposa, pues… al gerente se le ordenó… – **Por favor, baje para cancelarlo todo. Yo… debo ir con ella.**

**- ¡Gracias!**… – se oyó de una liberada novia que no perdió tiempo para correr al baño y desvestirse mientras que el manager salía para ejecutar la petición.

A pesar de que Annie, también se había enfurecido con su hermana, ya no lo estaba tanto cuando escuchó por boca de ella, que sí se irían de ahí. Así que se acercó a Paty que hecha una energúmena empacaba sus pertenencias para salir de ahí junto a ellos y ayudar en la búsqueda del capitán que ya llevaba tiempo a bordo de un automóvil que a las afueras del hotel le había estado esperando para conducirlo hacia el interior del país mexicano.

. . .

Habiéndoseles dejado a solas, cuando los amigos de Terre se enteraron por boca de él de la frustrada boda, uno de ellos festejó con verdadera alegría por su todavía soltería; sin embargo el otro no celebró con ninguno debido a que no estaba ignorante de la ya unión existente de los que estuvieron a punto de casarse religiosamente.

¿Apuntarse para emprender la búsqueda? Un individuo de tajo contestó "no" mientras que el segundo, sin titubeos, aceptó ir con ellos. Pero al que se quedaba, se le miró con desconfianza y en un momento a solas, se le advirtió… – **Espero que tú no hayas tenido algo que ver con la "extraña" desaparición del papá de Candy.**

Cruzándose de brazos y desenfadado, Albert se defendió… **– No tienes pruebas de que fui yo quien le ayudó.**

**- Pero si llego a tenerlas, te juro que lo lamentarás seriamente.**

Archie que no entendía el porqué de la confrontación entre ellos dos, devolvió sus pasos haciéndosele fácil preguntar… – **¿Qué sucede, Albert?**... – ya que Terre se perdía por la salida del lugar.

**- Nada, Archie. Y será mejor que te vayas para unirte a ellos. Yo estaré en la piscina del hotel por si después me necesitas…. – **y también él buscó la salida para dirigirse a su habitación; cambiar sus formales ropas por unas más ligeras y disfrutar, sin preocupaciones ni remordimientos, del radiante sol.

. . .

En la entrada del hotel estaban reunidas cinco personas; y la que les orientaba, descartó el primer lugar en buscar: la casa. Así que pasó directamente al segundo: los muelles donde marineros interrogados negaban haber visto por ahí al ex capitán en el lapso de tiempo indicado.

Con el mismo propósito en mente, Terre, a uno de ellos se dirigió para pedirle ubicación de las tabernas frecuentadas. Ya que le facilitaron dato de los más concurridos en el área, junto a Archie fueron allá en lo que las chicas, después de proponer, se marchaban para revisar el mercado municipal y sus calles aledañas.

Minutos más tarde y sin éxito obtenido por ambas partes, el grupo se reunió en el punto de partida. Y aunque Candy se mostraba triste y vencida, al escuchar de Terre… **– Es hora de irnos**… – abrazando a Annie, ingresaron al hotel.

En silencio, llegaron hasta la habitación; y conforme la hermana menor entraba a la pieza, Terre dio indicación a Candy… **– Las estaré esperando en el lobby.**

Ella cabizbaja y con tono tímido le apreció… **– Gracias por tu paciencia y por entender.**

Delicadamente él atrapó el mentón de su esposa haciéndole levantar el rosto y con su pulgar limpiándole la lágrima que corría por su mejilla mientras le decía… **– Tu padre va a estar bien**… – Candy asintió y doblemente cuando le aseveraron… **– Te prometo que le localizaremos… **– porque así fuera a trompadas, de alguien que tenía en mente, sacaría la información.

Sin haberle mirado a los ojos, Candy se alejó de él para entrar finalmente a la habitación y empacar sus pertenecías; marchándose Terre para hacer lo mismo, sólo que más rápido para bajar y liquidar todos los servicios que había solicitado… inútilmente.

. . .

En el aeropuerto internacional de ese paradisiaco lugar, un pequeño y privado avión ya aguardaba sobre su pista. En ella y entre ellos, de nuevo el grupo de cinco, comenzaron las despedidas. Unos por breve tiempo, otras… no lo sabían; y por lo mismo lloraban: una por la felicidad de su amiga mientras que a la otra le dolía apartarse de aquella, la cual siempre y junto a su abuela, apoyo y ayuda les hubieron brindaron.

**- Te hablaré.**

**- Y yo te escribiré.**

**- Aprenderé a enviarte mensajes por celular.**

**- Dicen que Skype es lo más moderno.**

**- Voy a extrañarte. **

**- No más que yo; pero saberte muy feliz compensará mi dolor de no verte.**

**- ¿Me visitarás algún día?**

**- Si corro la misma suerte que tú, no lo dudes.**

**- Te quiero, mi amiga.**

**- Anda, ya vete; que no quiero llorar para que siempre me recuerdes sonriente**… – Paty acompañó a Candy hasta las escalinatas metálicas. Annie que ya iba a medio camino se detuvo para dedicarle un adiós que fue correspondido. Por su parte Terre, que aguardaba por Candy, al ver que se regresaba por tercera vez para abrazar a su amiga, se lo permitió pero después de pasados unos segundos, se acercó a ella para tomarle de la mano y encaminarla finalmente hacia arriba.

Y mientras la tripulación acomodaba los equipajes y los pasajeros ocupaban sus respectivos lugares, la pareja Archie y Paty se montaban en un cart del aeropuerto para ser llevados a las salas y mirar desde ahí el despegue. Pero antes… **– ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?**... – preguntó él ofreciendo su pañuelo a la siempre sí llorona chica que aceptando lo ofrecido secó sus lágrimas y le contestó…

**- Paty. ¿Y tú?**

**- Archie… – **este coqueto indagó… –** ¿Tienes novio?**… – Paty le miró; y después de darle el visto bueno, ella honestamente le respondería…

Continuará

Gracias, queridas.

Conny de Grandchester, Naila, Viridiana, Karina Zugey, Olgaliz, Rosi White, Janet, Rgrandchester, Mysha, Eva Grandchester, Silvia E, Pathya, Lita0411, Candida, Bea, Kira Moon, Melody, Jan, Lilian, Luisa1113, Zafiro Azul, Lady Supernova, SoledadC, Zulayvcastillo, Bermone and Yelitza.


	7. Chapter 7

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo VI: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

A pesar del gran descontento que sentía, Candy tuvo que ir cambiando su gesto preocupado por uno sonriente al ver a su hermana, sobre su asiento, tan entusiasmada conforme se iban elevando hacia las nubes.

Durante la primera hora de viaje, Terre, ocupando un lugar algo apartado de ellas, recibió un paquete sellado y en privado se dispuso a revisarlo. Una vez enterado de su contenido, llamado por teléfono pidiendo auxilio y después de ser orientado, llevando en sus manos dos pasaportes, a las jóvenes pasajeras que se veían mayormente animadas se acercó para obtener de ellas su atención y explicarles lo siguiente…

**- Yo tenía en mente otros planes; sin embargo…** – Terre calló comprendiendo que no venía al caso mencionar responsables así que fue directo… – ** Este pasaporte es para ti, Candy… – **lo entregó… **– en ello apareces como mi esposa y por lo mismo llevas mi apellido…** – ella así lo verificó… **– Este otro…** – se los mostró… **– era para su padre….** – Annie inmediatamente miró a Candy con miedo y consternación; y su temor aumentó al escuchar… **– Al venir él con nosotros, su obligación era reportar personalmente el por qué ustedes sus hijas estuvieron tanto tiempo fuera de su país origen. Tú, Candy, no hubieras tenido problema alguno al ingresar conmigo. Annie, por ser menor, debió haberlo hecho con la ayuda de tu padre. **

**- Entonces… ¿ella no entrará?... – **Escalofríos se habían apoderado de las hermanas ante esa posibilidad. No obstante se salió de nuevo al rescate…

**- Por supuesto. Sólo que, debido al inesperado hecho de tu padre**… – el hombre no pudo ocultar su molestia… **– Tú, por ser ya mayor, deberás responder por ella, así que ya que este avión ha tomado un rumbo diferente, en la línea fronteriza más próxima bajaremos. Ahí un agente de inmigración las estará esperando para llevarlas a donde se debe. No sin antes responder al interrogatorio al cual van a ser sometidas. No tienen porqué sentir miedo…** – Terre lo aconsejó por Annie que se veía aterrada… **– Sean naturales y lo más honestas posible. Cuando llegaren a preguntarles sobre su nuevo domicilio darán el mío**… – les entregó a cada una tarjeta… **– así que en lo que llegamos allá, tendrán tiempo suficiente para memorizarlo.**

Pero Candy, nerviosa, comentó… **– Si quieren saber cómo nos casamos ¿qué debo decir?**

**- La verdad… – **él dijo despreocupado… –** pero dudo que te cuestionen eso porque el gobierno simplemente quiere corroborar que realmente sean estadounidenses.**

Annie también fue razonable en su cuestión… – **¿Podrían preguntar sobre el accidente que sufrimos?**

**- Precisamente ese, sería su llave de acceso al país. ¿Algo más?**

**- Sí**… – contestó la hermana menor; y Terre le dio señal de proceder… **– ¿puedo pedirle helado a la azafata?**

Él sonrió y le autorizó… **– Puedes.**

Quitándose el cinturón de seguridad, la jovencita fue en busca de la empleada quedándose la pareja a solas para Candy decir…** – Gracias por todas las molestias que te estamos ocasionando. **

**- No tienes porqué ya que no lo son.**

**- Espero algún día poder pagarte todo lo que**… – se avergonzó… **– invertiste inútilmente en mí.**

**- Sí, yo también espero que algún día me lo pagues.**... – porque había sido bastante; y porque el rostro de Candy palideció del susto al imaginarse cómo ante una insinuación por parte de él, Terre rió con ganas y se alejó de ella para ir a sentarse nuevamente y dormir un rato.

Y mientras él de verdad, se perdía en un profundo sueño, las hermanas disfrutaron del helado y del vuelo aprendiendo, en un divertido juego, el nuevo domicilio que las estaba esperando.

. . .

El agente federal Tomás Steve había sido el encargado de interrogar a Annie. Candy que todavía lo estaba haciendo pero en diferente sala, respondería a las últimas cuestiones computarizadas… – **Dígame su dirección en Estados Unidos.**

Candy se mordió un labio debido a los nervios pero al mirar a la mujer que parecía no parpadear, contestó… **– Quinta Avenida 725, esquina Calle 56 Este, Midtown Manhattan, Nueva York.**

**- Bien, ahora explíqueme ¿dónde está su padre ahora?**

Aquí no sé vaciló en decir… – **No lo sé. En la mañana de hoy, en una nota muy escueta informaba de su repentina partida. No sabemos en dónde esté.**

Aunque no habían sido exactamente las mismas palabras que su hermana utilizó, su respuesta coincidió con la dada por Annie lo que bastó para dar por terminado con el interrogatorio.

Viendo como un documento era duramente estampado, Candy aguardó en silencio hasta que la agente que la entrevistó se lo entregó diciendo… – **Bienvenida a casa, señorita Johnson.**

**- Gracias…. – **Candy se puso de pie… –** ¿Puedo marcharme ya?**

**- Por supuesto… – **le indicaron la salida… –** Ya afuera su hermana le está esperando.**

El oficial de guardia le abrió la puerta y ella, más tranquila, le regaló una sonrisa como pago por su atención. Al estar sobre un corredor distinguió a su hermana y el agente, en silencio, les escoltó hasta donde Terre, en una pequeña sala, les esperaba.

**- ¿Todo bien?**... – él cuestionó al ponerse de pie; y una de ellas, sonriente y serena, le contestó…

**- ¡Perfecto!**

**- ¡Qué bien! Entonces podemos irnos, pero primero… Tom… – **el contacto le miró… **– ¿me permites unos momentos?**

**- Claro, Terre… **– Diez pasos fue toda la distancia que los separó de ellas.

**- Quiero pedirte otro favor.**

**- Lo que gustes.**

**- Ya que estás más cerca de México, ¿podrías rastrear al viejo?**

**- Haré lo que pueda, sí. Mándame sus señas y veré cómo le hago. Pero de ubicarlo, ¿quieres que te lo enviemos?**

**- No, sólo infórmame dónde está.**

**- Bien.**

**- Bueno, me voy… – **ambos estrecharon manos diciendo uno… –** Luego busco a Stear para… – **se guiñó un ojo… –** ponernos a mano como se debe. **

**- Me parece bien y… buen viaje.**

El agente miró cuando Terre fue a ellas. Candy, tomando la mano de Annie, emprendieron camino hacia la salida donde como último paso entregarían los documentos que permitían su acceso al país del norte.

Observándose como una verdadera familia feliz, los tres pasajeros volvieron a donde les aguardaba el avión retomando este su vuelo para concluir finalmente su viaje al arribar a Nueva York.

. . .

La noche ya empezaba a cubrir los cielos cuando salieron del aeropuerto. Y Candy pidiéndole a Annie no alejarse debido a que para la chica era todo nuevo y lo miraba con fascinación, Terre, por celular, daba indicaciones para ser ubicados.

Después de unos minutos, un elegante transporte se detuvo frente a ellos. El uniformado chofer de inmediato descendió para abrirles la puerta y ayudarles con sus pertenencias mientras ellos ocupaban sus lugares adentro.

Curiosa, Annie que se había pegado a la ventanilla, presionaba el botón y hacía subir y bajar el vidrio. Candy tuvo que acercarse a ella para pedirle se estuviera en paz. Sin embargo la más joven al mirar hacia arriba, gritó…

**- ¡¿Puedo abrirlo?!... – **el techo solar; contestando la mayor un exagerado…

**- ¡No!**... – y no pudiendo Terre decir lo contrario.

Enfadada, Annie se cruzó de brazos; más su molestia duró escasos segundos ya que en el momento de ponerse en movimiento, su persona se inquietó otra vez.

Terre que veía a Candy reprendiendo a la traviesa Annie, giraba su rostro intentando disimular la risa que aquellas le estaban provocando con sus acciones pero cuando él empezó a ser impertinentemente cuestionado, comprendió que no era nada fácil lidiar con la chica, hasta que a esta se le indicó que alguien se estaba poniendo muy pero muy serio; y como no querían que él se enojará, Annie finalmente se puso quieta hasta que llegaron a domicilio por conocer. No obstante allá…

Impaciente, Annie salió del vehículo; y deteniéndose en la entrada, echó totalmente hacia atrás la cabeza y ni así sus ojos alcanzaban a distinguir la punta de la Torre Trump. De quien ahí vivía quiso saber algo, sin embargo tuvo que callárselo para apresurar sus pasos al ver que ya les estaban dando ingreso al edificio.

La impresión del lujo en el interior, de la amabilidad con que eran recibidos, ayudados y conducidos hasta el piso 34, no sería nada comparada con el impacto de conocer su apartamento.

**- Bien. Finalmente hemos llegado**… – dijo Terre habiendo tomado del bolsillo de su pantalón la debida llave que abrió la puerta.

**- ¿Esto es… ¡tu departamento!?**... – preguntó una azorada Annie estando ya adentro y mirando todo alrededor.

**- Sí, sólo cuando a vengo a Nueva York.**

**- O sea… ¿no vives aquí?... – **Candy estaba igual de maravillada que su hermana.

**- Sí y no… – **Terre, después de compensar la ayuda del bell boy que rápidamente les dejó, les indicó… **– Arriba están las recámaras. Acomódense donde más les agrade y… ¿Candy?**... – ella atendió su llamado y recibió la llave que se entregaba… **– Por cualquier cosa, tienes la tarjeta de crédito contigo. No sé si quieran salir a cenar o pedirla aquí, en fin. Yo…**

**- ¿Vas a salir?**... – le cuestionaron al ver que esa era su clara intención.

**- Sí. Vuelvo más tarde.**

De momento no negó que le sorprendió que se fuera, efectivamente, así como así, pero Annie que nuevamente todo lo comenzó a ver además de tocar, Candy se unió a ella que ya iba hacia la parte de arriba donde el lujo continuaba desbordándose.

En lo que una de las nuevas inquilinas revisaba el enorme baño, preguntó… – **Annie ¿te imaginaste algo parecido?**

**- Lo creí con posibilidades, sí, pero… ¡no brutalmente rico, hermanita!**

La mayor de las hermanas se devolvió a la menor para cuestionarle de nuevo… –** ¿Y no te da miedo?**

**- ¡Para nada! ¿A ti si?**

**- Algo.**

**- Pues yo no… – **Annie se fue a tumbar a la extensa cómoda cama y desde ahí sugirió… **– ¿Podemos salir a conocer la ciudad? **

**- Hoy ya es tarde para hacerlo; pero lo que sí podemos hacer es bajar al atrio y comer algo, ¿te parece?**

**- ¡Está bien!**... – Una seguida de la otra salieron de esa recámara para ir al nivel de abajo y tomar de entre sus cosas la tarjeta, la llave que seguía en una mano y salir de ahí siendo toda una aventura el dar con el elevador adecuado que las llevaría abajo.

Al revivir las veces que se perdieron subiendo, bajando y cambiando de elevador hasta que un alma piadosa al verlas tan desesperadas les explicó el debido funcionamiento… muertas de la risa, las hermanas dejaron el ascensor pidiendo Candy a Annie recordara el piso al que debían volver y por dónde debían hacerlo. Pero para no fallarle esta vez, al empleado más cercano se le pidió orientación. Más él, al decirles… – **No se preocupen yo les digo cómo regresar**… – las jóvenes después de agradecerle, se fueron a disfrutar del lugar y de una rica cena.

Satisfechas, contentas e instruidas, tres horas más tarde y sin problema alguno, por el elevador número 2 regresaron al apartamento llevando en mente que para bajar la próxima vez utilizarían el 4. Pero para relajarse, las jóvenes, después de asearse, se pusieron a ver televisión y luego a dormir habiéndose olvidado por un rato de todo lo acontecido en el día.

. . .

Por su parte, pasaba de la medianoche cuando Terre regresó. Y el orden y el silencio que rondaba en el área parecía que nadie había ahí. Un leve y traicionero sobresalto se adueñó de él que para asegurarse de lo que pensó, subió a la parte de arriba y en la primera recámara visitada no encontró a nadie. Así que fue a la segunda, con la cual, al encender su luz, pudo respirar tranquilo al hallarlas plena y profundamente dormidas.

Sigiloso, a la cama se acercó; y verlas tan juntas abrazando una protectoramente a la otra, le conmovió. Luego tomó la sábana para cubrir el cuerpo semi desnudo de la joven mayor, quien antes y por su supuesto se había admirado una vez más. Después de desearle precisamente a ella **– buena estancia y bonita noche **– salió para también irse a descansar ya que al siguiente día…

Annie, la primera en abrir los ojos, todavía en sencillas pijamas dejó la recámara para bajar y encender el televisor. Él, ya vistiendo cómodos jeans y camiseta sport apareció por la sala y le saludó. Debido al volumen alto, la chica no le escuchó; entonces Terre se acercó para tomar del sofá el control remoto y apagar el aparato.

Ese acto, consiguió la mirada de Annie que se le preguntó… **– ¿Y Candy?**

**- Está arriba todavía.**

**- Necesito hablar con ella. ¿Me harías el favor de ir a avisarle?**... – Sin darle contestación, la jovencita obedeció a Terre; y en menos de 10 minutos, la solicitada creída que no había llegado a casa, se presentó frente a él que después de desearse mutuamente **– Buen día** – se pidió le acompañara a la oficina donde Terre llevaba tiempo.

Habiendo ella ingresado, él cerró la puerta invitándole a tomar asiento. Su gesto serio y fría mirada le hicieron sentirse incómoda; y Candy, para romper el hielo, comentó… **– Ni con mi padre sentía esta sensación de regaño ¿acaso hice algo malo? **

**- No lo sé… – **fue rudamente seco… –** dímelo tú.**

De reacción, Candy se irguió en su asiento y contestó a la defensiva… **– Yo también lo ignoro así que si no te molesta me gustaría saber ¿qué hice?**

Terre le miró directamente a los ojos y le dijo… –** No soy el tipo de hombre que le gusta escarbar en el pasado de nadie; pero da la casualidad que ahora tú eres mi esposa y…**

**- ¿Lo soy?... **– ella quiso averiguarlo; y él, que se había medio sentado en el escritorio, de ahí tomó un documento y se lo entregó diciéndole…

**- Es original y oficial… – **Candy después de verificarlo lo quiso devolver pero Terre… – **Mantén el certificado contigo para que no vuelvas a dudar que lo eres; y por lo tanto, se me da el derecho a saber… ¿por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Albert?**

**- Ah, se trata de eso**… – a Candy le descansó el espíritu y respondió, de cierto modo, con cinismo… **– Porque yo tampoco sabía que le conocías. **

Terre frunció mayormente el ceño al cuestionar… **– ¿Acaso no le viste conmigo aquella vez en el restaurante? **

**- Voy a contestarte lo mismo que le dije a él. Le vi pero no le puse atención. Ignoraba que se trataba de él. Hace tanto tiempo que no le veía que… sinceramente olvidé su rostro.**

Cruzándose de brazos, él fue un poco burlón… **– Supuestamente el primer amor no se olvida ¿por qué tú sí?**

**- Tal vez me obligaron las circunstancias.**

**- Podría ser. Sin embargo… – **el cuestionamiento siguió… –** ¿cuándo platicaste con él?**

**- Ayer mismo, me lo topé por la mañana en la salida del hotel. Fue un saludo muy breve y…**

**- ¿Le dijiste con quién ibas a casarte?**

**- No, ¿para qué?... – **Candy fue netamente honesta; y Terre no supo si le gustó o molestó su desenfadado modo, pero aún así tampoco cedió…

**- ¿Entonces cómo lo supo?**

**- No lo sé. Tu otro amigo estaba con él. Quizá él…**

**- Sí, es posible que haya sido así.**

Más Candy también fue directa e indagó… – **¿Es por todo eso el motivo de tu molestia o hay algo más?**

Terre bajó los brazos; apoyó sus manos en el borde del mueble y sacó algo de su enojo en un fuerte resoplido; después dijo… **– Escucha, Candy, a partir de este momento voy a agradecerte mucho el hecho de que no guardes secretos para mí.**

**- ¿Los guardas tú?**

**- ¿Lo dices por lo de anoche?... **– ella, encogiéndose de hombros, le sostuvo la mirada y él... **– Anoche fui a**… – primero se limpió la garganta y enseguida confesó… **– fui a saludar a una tía de la cual voy a necesitar apoyo. **

**- ¿Para qué o por qué?**

**- No sé como vaya a reaccionar mi madre al enterarse de que me he casado y no precisamente con la que ella tenía en mente.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!... – **abruptamente Candy se puso de pie para preguntar… –** ¡¿estabas ya comprometido con alguien más?!**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!... – **él también se enderezó… –** Pero de no haberte casado conmigo, me hubieran enjaretado a otra y aunque mi herencia hubiese sido más grande yo…**

**- Entiendo… – **ella, no pudiendo evitar sentirse desilusionada, de nuevo ocupó su asiento diciendo… – **se trata de dinero que tú… **

**- Si hubiese sido por ese tipo de interés… – **Terre comenzó a rodear el escritorio… –** te aseguro que tú no fueras mi esposa; y lo prefiero así como el irte conociendo poco a poco al haber tenido que lidiar con Susana todo el tiempo.**

**- ¿Susana? ¿Así se llama tu… prometida?**

Él se volvió a ella para aclararle… –** Nunca lo fue, así que sólo déjalo en prima.**

**- Ah, es de tu familia.**

**- Aunque lejana pero dicen que lo es. **

**- Entonces debo estar preparada por si ella…**

**- Sí; porque si Albert cumplió su promesa, no dudo que en cualquier rato aparezca por la puerta.**

**- ¿Dijiste Albert?**

**- Sí, Albertito; a quien hago responsable de la desaparición de tu padre.**

**- No, eso lo dudo.**

**- ¿Le vas a defender ahora?... – **Terre se mostró molesto; y ella no se dejó amedrentar…

**- No es por eso, si no porque… – **justificó… –** ¡Papá no pudo haber aceptado su ayuda!**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices tan segura?**

**- Porque si cuando la necesitó de su familia, no se la dieron ¿por qué ahora la querría o él se la ofrecería?**

**- ¿Para fastidiarnos la existencia? Así que… una vez más voy a pedirte que procures mantenerte lo más lejos posible de él.**

**- Si tú así lo ordenas; pero ahora dime… ¿de dónde le conoces tú?**

**- De West Point. Stear, Archie, Tom y él fuimos compañeros de varias clases. Y ya que estamos hablando de clases, he pensando que el Colegio Sarah Lawrence sería genial para Annie.**

**- ¡¿Tan pronto?!... – **Candy se entristeció con la noticia; más aún así Terre…

**- Tan pronto inicie sus estudios, será mucho mejor para ella**… – Y debido a que la idea de separarse no le estaba simpatizando mucho, él le recordó… **– Fue parte de lo acordado, ¿o no? **

**- Sí, pero…**

Él le insinuó… –** No me dirás que tienes miedo de quedarte sola y conmigo ¿verdad?**

Ella únicamente le miró; y poniéndose de pie, le preguntó… **– ¿Se te ofrece algo más?**

Sus deseos de reír los contuvo para decirle… **– ¡Tengo hambre!**

Sabiendo que "alimentar al marido" era parte esencial en un matrimonio, Candy mostró ser hogareña… **– Veré que encuentro en la cocina y… **

**- ¿Sabes cocinar?... – **se escuchó un tono burlón y ella le respondió…

**- ¡Obvio!**

**- Ese es un buen punto a tu favor, sin embargo**… – Terre se acercó a ella que aguantó la respiración porque no era lo mismo verlo de lejitos que tenerlo cerca así que no se movió para no demostrarle lo intimidada que se sentía por la personalidad de él que con libertad tomaba la mano de su esposa. Y conforme la llevaba a sus labios para besársela por segunda vez le dijo… **– Hoy me gustaría invitarte a desayunar ¿aceptas?**

**- Como tú quieras... – **la contestación dócil de ella apenas se escuchó. En cambio la de él…

**- No es porque yo quiera, es mi deseo hacerlo.**

**- Entonces**… – Candy lentamente había zafado su mano y dijo… **– Voy a cambiarm**e… – Terre estuvo de acuerdo con ella que preguntó… **– ¿puede venir Annie con nosotros? **

**- ¡Claro!**... – él fingió una sonrisa… – **porque después de ahí, iremos a visitar a alguien.**

**- ¿A quién?... – **¡que no fuera la escuela! pidió mentalmente. No obstante él le informó…

**- A la tía que te mencioné. Quiere conocerte.**

**- Y… ¿crees que le agrade?... **– Terre que vio un poco de miedo en sus claros ojos, le animó…

**- ¡Por supuesto! Aunque es una solterona, su carácter es adorable. Ella, que conoce de sobra a mis padres, sabrá aconsejarte.**

**- Bueno, entonces**… – ella señaló hacia fuera… **– me retiro.**

**- Adelante. Avísame cuando estén listas**… – Candy asintió con la cabeza; y controlando lo que en su interior se había alborotado, buscó la puerta y por su umbral se perdió encontrándose en la sala a su hermana que sentada en el sofá estaba sumamente callada y pensativa.

Continuará

Gracias por tu gran apoyo…

Eva Grandchester, Silvia E, Olgaliz, Bermone, Viridiana, Yelitza, Rosi White, Edeny Grandchester, Jan, Zafiro Azul, Luisa, Pathya, Janet, Candida, Mysha, Conny de Grandchester and Naila.

Y a ustedes… Rubí, Lorena y Gatita 21.


	8. Chapter 8

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo VII: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

La actitud seria de Annie consiguió que Candy fuera a sentarse a su lado. La solitaria lágrima que recorría por la mejilla de la menor, la mayor la quitó con suavidad, misma con que acarició su terso rostro aunque ternura empleó al preguntarle… – **¿Qué pasa?**

¿Acaso mintió?... **– De repente extrañé a Papá. ¿Estará bien?**

**- Esperemos que sí…** – Candy la abrazó ya que ella, al momento de abrir los ojos con la llegada del nuevo día, su pensamiento había sido para él.

Silenciosos minutos así pasaron: abrazadas, hasta que Annie, al separarse, quiso saber de su hermana… **– ¿Cuándo debo ir a la escuela? **

**- Escuchaste**… – la reprendió cariñosamente; y la chica que asintió se le informó… – **Todavía no lo sé. ¿Es por eso que estás triste?**

Además de aceptarlo la excusa fue la siguiente… **– ¡No quisiera separarme de ti!**

**- Sin embargo, estás consciente que es por tu propio bien.**

**- Lo sé; pero como apenas estamos aprendiendo a vivir sin Papá, duele sólo pensar que tú y yo**… – Llorando, Annie se arrojó a los brazos de Candy que la consoló…

**- No hay razón para ponerse así; ya que yo, de ti, nunca me alejaré. Irás a la escuela para tú puedas ser lo que yo no pude ¿de acuerdo?.**.. – La hermana mayor levantó con delicadeza la carita mojada de la menor que haciendo pucheros contestó…

**- Sí.**

**- ¡Bien!**... – Candy la animó porque ¿quién a ella? Así que dijo… **– Entonces no más lágrimas; y mientras ese día llega, tú y yo trataremos de disfrutar el estar juntas y otras tantas cosas, empezando hoy al salir a conocer la ciudad, luego el desayuno y después… **

**- … a visitar a la tía de Terre**… – La esposa de él sonrió de la completa intromisión y le respondió…

**- Así es. Ahora vamos a vestirnos y a comportarnos como una vez mamá nos enseñó, ¿lo recuerdas?**

Annie honestamente dijo… **– No.**

**- No; claro que no; porque eras muy pequeña cuando partió; en fin**… – Candy se puso de pie; y extendiéndole la mano le invitó… – **¿Vamos arriba? Porque Terre ya nos espera y…**

**- … puede volver a enojarse mi cuñado conmigo ¿verdad?**... – ella que así lo había visto, cuestionó… **– ¿Me prohibirá ver televisión? **

Aún de que Terre no mencionó nada a ese respecto, Candy le aconsejó… –** Siempre y cuando manejes el volumen adecuado**… – Annie acordó con su hermana y sujetando su mano se levantó para ir a la recámara y elegir el vestuario del día.

. . .

A pesar de que sus prendas estaban confeccionadas con sencillez, ellas eran propietarias de buen porte y se veían muy bien. Sin embargo después de avisarle a Terre, este propuso… **– Mañana iremos de compras.**

**- ¿No te gusta lo que elegí para venir?**

Él la miró… **– No es eso. Las dos se ven muy lindas. Lo digo porque… bueno, tú te darás cuenta con el avance del tiempo. ¿Nos vamos?**

Annie, con rostro de lo más feliz, se adelantó a la pareja seguida de Candy en lo que Terre se regresaba a tomar las llaves.

Habiendo cerrado la puerta del apartamento, él indicó a la que estaba aproximándose a los elevadores: presionar el botón del número… – **¡Cuatro, ya lo sé!**… – Le contestó Annie oyendo Terre, conforme descendían hacia planta baja, la divertida experiencia de ellas. Él que no pudo evitar el reírse también se disculpó por olvidarse al decirles. Así que como pago a su desatento, al estar afuera del edificio, les otorgó el derecho a escoger el lugar para ir a tomar sus alimentos; no obstante Candy…

**- No conocemos aquí.**

Creído que sí, Terre cuestionó… **– ¿Nunca visitaron Nueva York?**

**- No. Cuando viajábamos con Papá, siempre salíamos de Florida.**

**- De donde son originarias, ¿cierto?**

**- Sí.**

**- Bien; en ese caso ¿qué les gustaría comer?**

**- Yo, una torre ¡así de alta!**… – Annie la había medido con exageración… **– de ricos panqueques.**

**- Panqueques**… – Terre repitió y pensó en voz alta… **– Déjame recordar dónde sería genial ir a comerlos ¡ya lo tengo!... **– chasqueó los dedos y les informó… –** Se trata de un restaurante pequeño y muy íntimo perdido entre las calles de la Primera Avenida. Su pan casero ¡les encantará! ¿Vamos?.**.. – les pidió abordar el auto; uno totalmente diferente al del día anterior y el cual, después de ser caballeroso con su esposa y cuñada, sería manejado por él mismo.

. . .

"Dilo con harina" era el nombre del negocio donde desayunarían. Su dueño, de origen italiano, al reconocer a…

**- ¡Terre, hermano!**... – despachó a un cliente y dejó la caja a cargo para ir a atenderlo personalmente… **– ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte, bribón!**

**- Hola, Guido**… – Terre extendió su mano pero el visitado lo abrazó fuertemente y le preguntó...

**- ¿Qué te has hecho?**

**- Casi nada. ¿Y tú, cómo marcha el negocio?**

**- Creciendo, mi amigo, creciendo. Ah, pero si vienes muy bien acompañado**. **¿Quiénes son?**

**- Ella es Annie… – **La que se indicó, sonrió…** – Y ella**… – con propiedad la tomó por la cintura… **– Es Candy, mi esposa.**

**- ¡¿Tú, qué?! ¡Por Júpiter, Terre! ¡¿Cuándo fue eso?!**

**- Hace poco.**

**- ¡Caramba! Y no invitaron a la boda, ¿eh? Pues ni modo. Te felicito porque**… – de nuevo, en un abrazo se le dijo al oído… **– No es como las que acostumbrabas pero tiene su encanto propio…. **– el italiano dejó al amigo para ir a ella y desearle… **– Felicidades, señorita ¡perdón! señora.**

**- Está bien… **– Candy habiéndose fingido sorda, se mostró serena, sonriente y prestó atención a la atención…

**- Por favor, tomen asiento y enseguida les serviremos lo mejor. ¿Beben café, té caliente, frío?**

**- Té caliente para mí**… – la pareja había solicitado lo mismo, al mismo tiempo: ella porque sólo a eso se acostumbró, él por tradición; y el restaurantero…

**- ¡Oh! Ahora entiendo… **– los apuntó con gracia… – **Si son de gustos y pensamientos similares. ¿Y para la señorita?**

**- Quiero una malteada de vainilla ¡así de grande!**... – Annie volvió a medir y el italiano se vio en problemas porque…

**- Este… – **se sobó la nuca… –** no creo tener ese tamaño, pero ya veré como le hago; en un momento los atendemos. Bienvenidos otra vez y con permiso.**

Después de despedirle con una sonrisa, el grupo de tres se concentró cada uno en lo suyo. Terre revisando su celular que había estado sonando incesantemente, Candy observando la pintoresca decoración del lugar y Annie pidiendo también permiso para ir al sanitario.

Aprovechando que su hermana se alejaba, Candy, desde su asiento la miraba, disimulando no darse cuenta que su esposo estaba concentrado en un texto y luego de apagar el celular, lo aventaba con cierto enfado sobre la mesa. Pero al ver que se acercaba el mesero con las bebidas calientes, Terre tomó su móvil y lo colocó sobre su estuche colgado en el cinturón.

¿Quién era? o ¿qué pasaba? ¡Por supuesto! ella deseó preguntar al notarle tan molesto; molestia que aumentó cuando probó el té.

**- ¿Quieres un poco de leche?.**.. – Ella le ofreció creyendo que la bebida estaba demasiado caliente.

**- No**… – Terre rápidamente tapó su taza al ver la disposición de Candy a quien se le sonrió para darle señal que todo volvía a estar bien aunque la verdad fuera otra; una que descubrirían más adelante. Por el momento él se dispuso a pasar un rato agradable a lado de su esposa.

Su esposa, ¡qué raro sentía tenerla y llamarla así! Sin embargo lo era, y por elección de él, no imposición de su madre que a pesar de amarla mucho, lamentaba no haberle complacido esta vez como sabía era su caprichoso deseo.

De quien también se lamentaba era de ella, de Susana. Pero ni modo, ¿quién le había mandado ser tan sumisa, manejable y perfecta? A él así, definitivamente no le gustaba, aunque su belleza lo superara todo. No, una muñeca para decorar su casa no era lo que necesitaba, sino alguien completamente diferente a lo que siempre estuvo rodeado. Alguien que le diera un sencillo motivo para dejar su vida de reventones; que se atreviera a confrontarlo así como Candy ya un par de ocasiones lo había hecho.

Sí, el estarla viendo sentada a su lado, le hizo confirmar que no había errado su elección y que de no haberlo hecho repentinamente como lo hizo, arrepentido hubiera vivido por el resto de su vida al ser obligado a unirse con otra mujer por simples protocolos familiares.

De sólo imaginarse casado con su prima, Terre exageró el escalofrío que recorrió por su cuerpo; y porque se removió en su asiento, Candy finalmente pudo respirar tranquila al no sentir más la mirada penetrante de él en ella que mentalmente se había cuestionado… _– ¿Qué tanto me mira? ¿acaso no piensa comer? El mesero ahí viene otra vez para preguntar y él… ¡Dios, que ya no lo haga! Ya quiero voltear a otra parte porque me entumiré pero si me muevo tendré que mirarlo y él podrá notar lo nerviosa que me ha puesto. No, creo que no será necesario. Ya se está girando hacia otro lado. Y lo que haya sido le doy las gracias por quitarme de encima sus ojos…_ – ojos de un color oscuro que se posaron en la carta del menú, y que conforme se leía se cuestionó… – **¿Qué pedirás?**

**- Ya lo hemos hecho. Sólo faltas tú.**

**- ¿En serio?**... – Terre enderezó la cabeza para ver al mesero que estaba listo para tomar la orden de él que fue únicamente fruta y queso cottage. Candy había elegido un pan dulce hecho en casa y Annie su descomunal antojo.

. . . . .

Unos medio alimentados pero todos contentos, el trío llevaba minutos que había retomado su viaje; y en el momento que el auto de Terre dobló una esquina, apuntó que desde ahí empezaba la propiedad de la tía. Metros y más metros se recorrieron; y exactamente en un punto medio, el volante volvió a girar para atravesar por un arco construido de piedra.

La vereda asfáltica que recorrían estaba entre dos larguísimas murallas de altos y frondosos árboles. La oscuridad por la que se perdían daba un aspecto tétrico y por el silencio de ellas, él dijo… **– Cuando es época de Halloween ¡ni les cuento cómo se mira esto!**

Creyendo se había infundido mayor miedo, se le preguntó… –** ¡¿Y nos traerás para experimentarlo?!**

Rápida y fugazmente, Terre y Candy sus miradas habían encontrado; y él, mirándola tras el retrovisor le contestó… **– Si tú gustas. **

**- ¡Ya lo creo!… **– dijo una envalentonada chica que escuchó lo que le decían a su hermana…

**- Hay dos lugares donde podemos encontrar a mi tía. Una**… – apuntó una dirección… **– en el invernadero. Es una coleccionista de plantas. Tiene de todo tipo y si no, las inventa. La otra**… – señaló el lado contrario… **– practicando el tiro con arco…** – y justamente terminaba de decirlo cuando…

**- ¡Cuidado!**... – alguien gritó desaforadamente.

Terre maniobró; detuvo el auto, salió y despotricó barbaridades al ver el daño que la aventurera flecha había causado con su choque.

Asustadas principalmente Candy y a la par de Annie dejaron también el carro. Y estaban viendo el deterioro y escuchando los berrinches del perjudicado cuando… – **¡Aquí! ¡Aquí cayó!**... – alguien que a ellos había llegado, despreocupado, apuntaba la flecha.

**- ¡Te voy a matar, Karen!**... – Estaba tan iracundo que parecía que sí lo haría; pero la agredida hizo caso omiso a su amenaza porque le dijo…

**- ¡Ay, Terre, espérate! Mira que ha sido el tiro más largo que me ha salido en días.**

**- ¡¿Y no pudiste haber apuntado hacia otro lado?!**

**- No fue mi culpa**… – el divertido personaje se chupó el dedo índice y lo levantó… – **si no del viento que me indicó otra cosa, ¿verdad, entrenador?... – **se dirigió a este que llegó detrás de ella; sin embargo él tomó la flecha, el arco de la practicante y así de pronto se marchó.

Por su parte y francamente Annie no pudo contenerse y soltó tremendas carcajadas; Candy que miraba a Terre que parecía querer fulminar a su hermana, a esta le pidió serenarse cuando en verdad, ella también tenía deseos de reírse de lo cómica que era esa extrovertida mujer que de pronto posó sus ojos en ellas y con interés preguntó… – **¿Quiénes son?**

Terre, todavía malhumorado, así le contestó… **– ¡Ya te lo había dicho!**

**- ¡Oh, sí! Ya lo recuerdo, tu esposa y**… – Karen la miró; y con gran desconcierto a Terre se le observó… **– Es muy linda pero… ¿no es muy chica para ti?**

Porque era a Annie a quien miraban, Terre se acercó a la despistada, la tomó de los hombros y bruscamente la giró para ponerla delante de la adecuada… **– ¡Ella lo es! **

**- Ah, sí ya lo decía yo que no podías ser un sátiro.**

**- ¡Demonios, Karen!... – **La que respondía con ese nombre a Candy se acercó y al oído le dijo…

**- Me encanta hacerlo padecer. ¿A poco no se ve mucho más guapo así de enfurecido?... –** Aunque sí, a Candy no le hacía mucha gracia descubrir su carácter tan agresivo y por si las dudas, para sí se guardó su opinión con respecto a él que al patear duramente la llanta, Karen… **– Ya, cariño, no es para tanto.**

**- ¡¿Te lo parece?! ¡Pudiste haber herido a alguien seriamente!**

**- Pero no sucedió ¿o sí, niñas?**... – las dos dijeron que no pero Terre…

**- ¡¿Ah, no?! ¡¿Y qué me dices de mi auto?!**

**- ¡Ay! ¿cuánto puede valer esta chatarra?.**.. – la tía también había pateado el neumático; y el sobrino le recordó…

**- ¡Dímelo tú! ¡¿no fue tu regalo de cumpleaños?!**

**- Ah, entonces con mayor razón deja de lloriquear como una niña. Para el próximo, te hago llegar otro; aunque pensándolo bien… – **Karen se regresó a Candy… – **voy a dárselo a ella como regalo de bodas, ¿verdad, querida?**

Candy simplemente sonrió; y comenzó hacerlo tan libremente debido a que la pariente de Terre, a través de su mirada le estaba proyectando confianza. Pero Karen que había acariciado el rostro de ella y también mirado su clara y virginal mirada le dijo a su sobrino… **– ¡Hasta que acertaste! ¡Ya me caías gordo con tanta atolondrada con la que perdiste el tiempo!**

**- Tía, por favor…** – en la cara no había dicho Terre.

**- Ahora sí por favor, ¿no?**... – se habían burlado de él que le auguraron… **– ¡Serán bellísimos tus hijos!… – **A sus espaldas se escuchó un carraspeo y la tía que estaba enterada de todo, terminó su sentencia… – **cuando estén listos para tenerlos, yo lo sé.**

Sonriente, Terre miró a Candy y esta vio cuando él abrazó a su familiar y le dio un beso en la mejilla ganándose un… **– ¡Zalamero! Pero porque bien sabes que te quiero, los voy a defender… – **Karen, teniendo los ojos en la esposa de él, le advirtió… **– No será fácil porque hay que pelear con años de intransigencia tradicionalista especialmente la mi prima que por cierto, me ha anunciado que llegará pronto… – **se volvieron a Terre para cuestionarle… –** ¿Tú qué sabes al respecto?**

**- Sí; ya lo sospechaba**… – él vio a Candy y ella supo de quien hablaba… – **Hace rato recibí un mensaje por parte de Susana. **

**- Ah, mi tierna Susie**… – Karen la recordó con cariño e informó… **– Años tengo sin verle. ¿Seguirá usando esos horribles frenillos?**

**- Tía… – **Terre movió la cabeza… –** Ella ya tiene 25 años de edad y por supuesto que ya no los usa; además, le viste la navidad pasada.**

**- ¿En serio? Pues así ha de haber sido nuestro encuentro, porque no lo recuerdo. En fin… vayamos a la casa… – **la mujer se colgó del brazo de Candy, y antes de mostrarle el camino, a ella le preguntó… **– ¿Sabes jugar damas chinas? **

**- Sí. **

**- ¡Qué bien! Porque yo no… – **Candy sonrió y escuchó queja del que las veía… –** Terre ya no ha querido enseñarme y cuando lo hacía, siempre me gritaba. **

Por supuesto él se defendió… **– ¡¿Sería porqué nunca prestaste atención?!**

**- ¡Pretextos! Las chicas de tu celular siempre fueron primero que yo… – **Luego le amenazó… –** Ya tendré tiempo de contarle a Candy de tus mil y un aventuras.**

**- ¡Karen, ni se te ocurra hacer eso!**

**- ¿Por qué no? Que de una buena vez sepa la joyita que se ganó como esposo que por cierto… ¿han visto al mío? Él también es un plebeyo y mírenme, he sido soy muy feliz.**

Candy finalmente abriría la boca y lo haría para confirmar… **– Terre me había comentado que usted era soltera.**

**- ¿De verdad? ¡Fíjate! De tantos años que tengo, ya ni me acordaba de eso. **

Riéndose abiertamente, Candy, para sí, corroboró que era una mujer verdaderamente adorable. Y porque Karen comprendió que había sobrepasado el límite con sus bromas, a Terre, que se le veía por más avergonzado, se acercó para abrazarle con amor.

Después de extenderle sus disculpas y mostrar su real cordura, dejando que él condujera a su esposa, la tía de Terre extendió la mano hacia Annie que no había parado de reír con las ocurrencias de la mujer que no aparentaba su edad ya que lucía una esbeltez y jovialidad por demás envidiable.

. . . . .

La fachada de la casa en forma rectangular no parecía extravagante como su dueño. ¡Ah! ¿pero qué de su interior? Todo en un estilo eduardiano combinado con lo más moderno. El baño que había pedido usar era de dimensiones espaciosas, encantándole la tina con ruedas que yacía en medio a la que Annie se metió para fingir bañarse e imitando algunos refinados movimientos de la tía Karen, a quien, en la sala se le compartía…

**- De alcurnia no procedemos pero Papá nos daba una vida digna.**

**- Tu madre, ¿también era profesionista?**

**- Sí; era médico; y antes de embarazarse trabajó varias veces bajo las órdenes de mi padre.**

**- Y tú ¿a qué te dedicas?... – **pero antes de que Candy respondiera, Terre que estaba sentado en el banquillo frente a un piano de cola, dejó de jugar con sus teclas para volver a recordarle…

**- Karen, también de eso ya habíamos hablado.**

Comprendiendo, aún así la elegante anfitriona comentó… **– Lo sé, cariño; pero tengo que escuchar de ella qué es lo que sabe hacer; porque bien conoces a tu madre y de que la va a analizar de pies a cabeza… ¡lo va a hacer!**

Considerándolo, Candy aportó un poco más de información frente a la sociedad que sería presentada… **– No sé si sirva de mucho pero… sé tocar el piano.**

**- ¡¿De verdad?!**... – Con gesto de sorpresa, Terre y Karen le hubieron cuestionado al instante; y ella…

**- Bueno, tengo años que no estoy frente a uno como de esos**… – apuntó el elegante instrumento… – **pero, desde que ella no está conmigo, siempre he procurado memorizar todo lo que mi madre me enseñó.**

**- ¿Podrías… **– Terre se paró y le invitó a acercarse para… – ** mostrarnos cómo lo haces?**

**- No tan bien como lo hacía ella pero**… – Candy se sintió animada por la mirada suplicante de él al que sonriente se le dijo… **– ¡Veré cómo sale!... – **Mayormente segura, ella se dirigió a Terre que con caballerosidad le arrimaría el banco. Ya que estuvo sentada, estiró los dedos sobre las teclas; cerró los ojos por un momento para traer a su mente una específica melodía. Luego de elegirla, sus dedos presionaron repetidamente las teclas debido a obvias equivocaciones. Después se arriesgó para continuar con los siguientes acordes de la canción "Someone to watch over me" de George Gershwin.

De lo que veían y escuchaban, altamente impactados, Terre y Karen una vez más se miraron uno al otro; y de pronto, una voz muy afinada, después de terminar la primera estrofa, al inicio de la segunda entonó estas letras…

**Soy como un pequeño cordero que está perdido en el bosque.**

**Lo sé; yo podría ser buena siempre con quien cuidara de mí.**

**Aunque él no pudiera ser el guapo hombre para algunas chicas, para mi corazón, él sólo tiene la llave.**

**No le vayan a decir, por favor. Por favor, acelera la velocidad.**

**Sigue mi dirección, porque ¡oh, cómo necesito a alguien que vea por mí!**

Al terminar, Candy se giró para mirar que Karen lloraba abrazada de Terre mientras que él tenía fijos sus ojos en ella, su esposa que tuvo que decir… **– Lo siento**… – Sin embargo la que había cantado, se limpió sus lágrimas y le lanzó una cuestión que se ignoraba…

**- ¿Sabes los años que tengo de no cantar? ¡Los mismos que tiene de vieja esa canción! ¡Por Dios, niña!**… – corrió hacia ella para abrazarla y luego decirle… **– Si haces lo que acabas de hacer, ten por seguro que derretirás el corazón de Eleanor.**

Terre aclaró ante los ojos que pedían auxilio… **– Eleanor es mi madre; y para ella todo lo que tenga que ver con el arte, le da más que su respeto. **

Por otro lado también Annie, al llegar hasta ella las suaves notas musicales, las recordó de inmediato y apresurada mencionó… **– ¡Mamá!**... – Así que abandonó su divertido juego para ir a donde Candy que le abría los brazos al percibir que como Karen, su hermana arribaba llorando.

Continuará

**Gracias…**

Viridiana, KarinaZugey, Rubí, Lupita1797, Luisa1113, Gatita 21, Melody, Jan, Gema, Luisa, Eva Grandchester, Silvia E, Mysha, Edeny Grandchester, Rosi White, Flor, Olgaliz, Conny de Grandchester, Rgrandchester, , Ivett71, Marizza, Jess Medina, Ana, FanCandy, Lita


	9. Chapter 9

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo VIII: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

A la edad de tres años y de padre desconocido, Susana fue abandonada por su madre, prima lejana de Eleanor quien al poder concebir únicamente a Terre, desde el primer día que la vio, adoró a la bebé como a la hija que no pudo más tener.

Sabiendo del cariño que le tenían a su niña, la desnaturalizada mujer por seguir el amor de un hombre que no estaba dispuesto a mantener críos ajenos, se las dejó a los Grandchester, de los cuales, sólo Eleanor estaba feliz de tenerla ya que su unigénito al notar el amor, la protección y los cuidados desmedidos que día a día mayormente le dedicaba a esa chiquilla, se sintió celoso de ella tornándose poco a poco desamoroso aún hasta con su madre siendo su padre el único a quien le demostrara su interés y obediencia. Por supuesto el señor Grandchester siempre se propuso a estar para lo que su hijo necesitare.

Por su parte Susana, al convertirse en la muñeca de carne y hueso de Eleanor, esta la vestía, la peinaba, la educaba a su forma con demasiada exageración.

Para la edad de 6, la chamaquita ya era una cajita de sorpresas y monerías, tanto así que a los 7, Eleanor ya la presumía entre sus amistades al mostrarles lo prodigiosa que salió cuando se le enseñó a tocar el arpa, instrumento que la hacía verse como un divino ángel.

No ignorante de que Eleanor era su madre, así mismo la llamaba. Y lógico a Susana se le identificaba como la hija menor de los Grandchester. Sin embargo ella no se consideraba del todo parte de la prestigiosa familia, porque a la edad de 8 en su pequeña mente y corazón grabó un nombre; el ideal para ser su esposo: Terre.

Este que ya andaba en sus 12, de groserías y desplantes seguía llenándola y su desinterés por ella era más que palpable; así que cuando escuchaba de otros niños el sueño guajiro de Susana, Terre plena y abiertamente se burlaba y muchas veces hasta en ridículo la dejaba.

Cuando eso pasaba ¡obvio! los brazos de Eleanor siempre recibían a muchachita para consolarla; y las manos que la acariciaban con amor, varias veces en las mejillas del jovenzuelo se estampaban dura y humillantemente creciendo así el recelo de Terre que cansado de todo eso y más, recurrió a su padre y le pidió lo internara en algún colegio para estar lo más lejos posible de su madre y de Susana principalmente.

En el mejor de su país de origen, el chico estuvo. Más al saber que la tía Karen residía en Nueva York y ahí estaba otro colegio con índole militar, aunque Eleanor se opuso rotundamente, Terre, al cumplir los 17 años, asistió a West Point, donde las cartas de Susana seguían alcanzándole y él esperaba que las palabras rudas que le dedicaba a gritos… también.

No obstante la jovencita ya tenía tintes de masoquista porque de su cometido añorado no desistió y aprovechándose de que Eleanor la consentía en todo, supo cómo llenar de ideas la cabeza de la tía. Así que para cuando el Cadete Terrence Grandchester se recibió, también recibió, al finalizar la ceremonia de graduación, esta noticia por parte de su querida madre…

**- Tu padre y yo hemos decidido darte cierto tiempo; pero después de ese y tú no te has casado, sin excusa ni pretextos… lo harás con Susana; o de lo contrario, ni un centavo verás de mi dinero.**

Su imposición le molestó como su grado pero gracias a la disciplina recibida supo contestar serenamente al cuestionar… **– ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?**

La elegancia corporal de la dama la reflejó en su hablar… –** Para que veas que no soy tan mala madre como tienes de mí concepto, ¿qué te parece si tú lo fijas?**

Terre no dejaría pasar la oportunidad… –** ¿El que yo quiera?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!... **– Eleanor había sonreído con franqueza para darle seguridad al decir…

**- Bien…** – él ya contaba con 20 años de edad, y en 10 pasaban muchas cosas; así que sentenció…**– Necesito estar libre mínimo hasta los 30.**

**- ¡Pero, Terre!…** – Susana que se había mantenido callada, con su decisión reclamó ya que en su círculo social, a los 20 ya se le catalogaba como… dejada; título que al muchacho le importó un ápice porque amenazó…

**- Hasta los 30 o no hay trato.**

**- Soy una mujer que sostiene su palabra. Hasta los 30 pero ni un día más.**

**- Sí, pero también hay una condición.**

**- ¿Cuál es?**

**- Que Susana intente encontrar el amor en otra parte, cosa que yo también haré.**

**- ¿Y si no lo encuentras?... **– se tenían que escatimar todas las posibilidades.

**- Me casaré con ella**… – la apuntó con indiferencia… **– pero sino, lo haré con la mujer que yo quiera.**

**- Me parece un trato justo… – **Había dicho Eleanor; sin embargo en Susana se había visto el inconformismo del acuerdo entre madre e hijo que al llevar este, desde aquel día, una vida despreocupada y de reventón tras reventón, las dos mujeres que llevaban el conteo exacto del tiempo que transcurría y al no tener noticias por parte de él que a principios del año cumplió los 29…

La lágrima de la India: Sri Lanka les había recibido y dado hospedaje a lo largo de dos meses, dentro de los cuales habían aprendido la cultura, el arte y la religión de la isla. Y precisamente porque estaban presenten en una boda por el rito hindú, Susana, no escondiendo muy bien su ansiedad, cuestionó… –** ¿Diez meses nos bastarán para organizar la boda?**

**- Esperemos a que Terre cumpla los 30. **

A alguien no le gustó mucho la idea; entonces de nuevo preguntó… –** A partir de ahí, ¿es que comenzaremos a planearlo todo?**

**- Es necesario aguardar por él.**

"La novia" que ya había esperado por tanto, no permitiría que pasara un día más; así que planteó… **– ¿Y si… anunciáramos el compromiso?**

**- ¿Sin su consentimiento?... – **A la que le urgía hizo un sí con la cabeza; y Eleanor… **– Le di mi palabra de respetar nuestro trato pero**… – la carita triste de su hija postiza y las lágrimas en sus ojos le hicieron decir… **– ¡Hagámoslo!**

**- ¡¿De verdad?!**... – Lo que sus oídos habían escuchado necesitaron verificación que se afirmó…

**- Con tal de verte de feliz, mi niña**... – no importándole así a una madre que a su hijo un rayo lo partiera en dos y recibiendo Eleanor los mil besos lambiscones de Susana que lloraba por fuera y por dentro al conseguir lo que tanto había deseado.

Con la emoción a cuestas, las dos mujeres salieron de aquella fiesta para dirigirse al hotel donde Eleanor llamó a su esposo para anunciarle su llegada y su decisión recién tomada. Richard que por más que le aconsejó no hacerlo sin la autorización de Terre, ante la necedad de su hermosa mujer, se vio obligado a comunicarse con su hijo para ponerle al tanto de las malas nuevas. Sin embargo, Terre también sabía jugar sucio y ni a su madre ni a su prima por más lejana que fuera, les iba a dar gusto; y por eso planeó lo que planeó pidiendo que la afanadora de la playa le respondiera un sí, ese que llegaría después de haber recibido la llamada de Susana que no importándole la hora en Londres…

Para no descubrir que él seguía siendo el mismo maleducado con ella, la joven lo encubrió cuando Eleanor le cuestionó... – **¿Qué te dijo?**

**- Que…** – Susana mentiría… **– ¡le pareció genial la idea!**

Incrédula, Eleanor preguntó… – **¿Lo dices en serio?**

**- ¡Sí, tía!**… – muy animada la joven aseveró… **– ¡Me dio señal de que continuemos con nuestros planes!**

**- ¡Vaya!**... – la refinada mujer expresó ya que ella pensaba que su hijo continuaba en su plan de terco pero viendo que no, se contagió… **– Entonces pongámonos a trabajar en todo.**

**- ¡Sí!**… – se contestó altamente, pero en su pequeña mente dijo… _**– ¡A que esta sorpresa no te la esperabas Terrence Grandchester!**_**... **– sin saber la pobre ingenua que en el otro continente, en sólo cuestión de minutos ya alguien iba a ocupar su lugar.

. . .

Las mejores telas y los mejores diseñadores de Europa se buscaban para Susana que lo mejor era poco en la mente de Eleanor. Más estaban aguardando para ser atendidas en una de las casas de moda altamente reconocidas cuando el celular de la futura novia sonó indicando que en su buzón había caído un mensaje. Este que se atendió, provocó que la sangre en un rostro desapareciera. La débil Susana había palidecido tanto que aunado al impacto de la noticia que se le compartió… ¡perdió rápidamente el conocimiento!

Empleados y clientes del lugar presto le dieron su auxilio y Eleanor, espantada, quiso saber en cuanto su hija próximamente nuera se recuperó… **– ¿Qué sucedió?**

**- Quizá los cambios climáticos le afectaron**… – había respondido el hombre que las acompañaba. Pero la mirada de la mujer mayor le indicó que no le había cuestionado a él sino a ella que dijo…

**- Nada.**

**- ¿Cómo qué nada? ¿dónde está el celular?**... – se buscó alrededor conforme se decía… **– Eso fue lo último que viste antes de desvanecerte.**

**- ¡No!**… – la joven afectada lo arrebató cuando se dio con el artefacto.

**- Susana, déjame leer… – **Queriendo o no se quitó el teléfono móvil para enterarse Eleanor de lo que puso tan mal a la muchacha que se le solicitó información… **– ¿Quién te mandó esto?**

**- No lo sé… – **contestó la que yacía acostada en un largo sofá… –** Desconozco el número.**

Y porque Susana irrumpió en llanto además de que ya habían dado suficiente espectáculo, la que fungía como su madre para consolarle y porque a anonimatos no hacía caso, le sugirió… **– Entonces, no debes tomarle importancia. Algún gracioso te quiso gastar una broma**… – una por supuesto de muy mal gusto para ella que pidió regresaran a casa donde nuevamente…

**- ¡Mamá! ¡Eleanor! ¡Tía!.. – **se llamaba escandalosamente en lo que ascendían por las escaleras de una preciosa mansión.

La solicitada que bordaba en un cuarto especial para eso, al sentirla cerca, le preguntó… –** ¿Qué pasa, cariño, porqué esos gritos?**

**- ¡Mira!**… – Hasta su lugar se fue para mostrarle un nuevo mensaje, esta vez identificado.

Quitándose sus anteojos, la dama le pidió aseveración… **– ¿Estás segura?**

**- He hablado con Albert y… **– el aire volvía a escasearse… –** me ha dicho que…** – Susana inhaló profundamente para exhalar y terminar de decir… **– que Terre ha partido hacia Nueva York con… ¡su esposa!**

**- No, eso no puede ser… – **la madre de él fue dejando su asiento conforme escuchaba…

**- ¡Me lo ha confirmado!**

Como pocas veces conocida, Eleanor rabiosamente iracunda se dispuso a ir al despacho, lugar donde estaba su esposo que de lo más tranquilo le aconsejó… – **Cálmate, linda.**

**- ¡¿Calmarme?!... – **Casi le sacan los ojos debido a su sugerencia… –** ¡¿Me pides calma cuando tu hijo se ha burlado de mí?!**

**- No lo creo así… **– el hombre apenas se movió en su asiento cuando le restregaron…

**- ¡Tú siempre has estado de su parte y consintiéndolo en todo!**

**- Como hijo mío que es, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él.**

**- ¡Entonces, también te lo advierto, Richard! ¡Si llego a saber que hizo esto sólo para fastidiarme, te juro que ni un centavo volverá a ver!**

**- Eleanor, el muchacho pudo haberse enamorado.**

**- Más le valdría, porque así se trate de la hija de una reina, ¡no voy a perdonarle lo que me ha hecho!**

El portazo que la dama dio a su salida, cimbró cierta parte de la construcción dejando adentro a un Richard muy sonriente, primero del arrebato de su bella mujer y segundo aplaudiendo la travesura de su encantador hijo que por supuesto y como siempre contaría con el apoyo incondicional y monetario de su padre.

Y mientras el señor Grandchester, despreocupado se devolvía a sus asuntos, Eleanor arribaba a la habitación de Susana que, al verla tan apurada, se le preguntó…** – ¿Qué haces?**

**- Empaco mis cosas… – **la joven metía rápidamente lo más dispensable… –** porque me voy a Nueva York.**

**- Pero, hija.**

**- Debo verlo para que él me aclare todo esto.**

**- Si es así… no irás sola, yo iré contigo…** – Poniendo sobre aviso a Karen debido a que Terre no se dignaría a contestar el teléfono. Pero en lo que ellas llegaban…

. . . . .

Conmovida por los amargos sollozos de la menor, la simpática tía se acercó a las hermanas para acariciar el cabello de Annie a la que se le habló dulcemente. Sus palabras consiguieron que se saltara a sus brazos; y con mayor ternura la encaminó hacia otra parte de la casa dejando a solas a la pareja. Pero en lo que él contemplaba a su esposa, Candy veía por donde llevaban a su hermana. Sin embargo ella, de nuevo se ponía nerviosa al volver a sentir la penetrante mirada de su esposo que, para que le mirara y aprovechara el pasar un tiempo a su lado, él le propuso…

**- Tengo algo por hacer, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo?**

**- Pero**… – Candy apuntó por donde aquellas se perdieron.

**- No te preocupes por ellas. Te aseguro que iremos, vendremos y Karen seguirá acaparando a tu hermana.**

**- Entiendo**… – dijo ella; y para que Terre, que parecía reflejarlo, no volviera a insinuar que le daba miedo estar a solas con él, la joven contestó… **– Está bien…** – consiguiendo con su aprobación que una sonrisa adornara el varonil rostro; pero no sólo eso, sino que una mano se extendió a ella que titubeante... aceptó viendo nuevamente que al sostenerla se besó una vez y sin liberarla, el reciente matrimonio buscó la salida; más al estar afuera, Terre la condujo hacia el garaje donde otro auto se tomaría, cuestionando Candy ante la visible travesura... – **¿No se enojará Karen si te lo llevas sin su permiso?**

**- Aunque sí; ella estropeó el mío; así que se aguante.**

Sonriendo levemente por el descaro y por la chocantes de no manejar uno dañado, Candy que le abrieron la portezuela, se subió al vehículo. Luego él que después de colocarse los cinturones de seguridad… por el camino donde llegaron se marcharon.

. . .

Highland Falls ubicada a más de 80 kilómetros de la metrópoli neoyorkina fue el lugar que visitarían; y porque cada vez más se adentraban a la reserva militar, Candy, después de haber sostenido con él una plática trivial, le preguntó… **– ¿Qué necesitas hacer aquí? **

**- Un simple reporte de rutina. No me tomará mucho.**

En el estacionamiento del área Terre detuvo el auto admirando Candy el panorama del Río Hudson donde había un pequeño muelle que a su mente trajo memorias. Más las risas y algarabías llamaron su atención y una larga fila de jóvenes estudiantes se encaminaban hacia su autobús escolar.

Parada y desde su lugar la mujer los observaba y estaba por seguir a su esposo cuando de repente a la distancia alguien gritó… **– ¡Candy!**

Ella que reconoció su nombre se giró a donde provenía el llamado y los ojos de la pareja se toparon con un jovencito que habiendo dejado la formación corría hacia ella que miró a su esposo indicándole ignoraba de quién se trataba.

**- ¡Sí, sabía que eras tú!**… – se le afirmó al estar frente a ella que con gesto extrañado le preguntó…

**- ¿Cómo y de dónde me conoces?**

Con desilusión se le respondió… –** ¿No te acuerdas de mí?**... – Candy negó con la cabeza y el muchachito se presentó… **– Soy Jimmy. Jimmy Cartwright, el amigo de Annie.**

**- Jimmy… **– ella pronunció su nombre intentando adivinar quién era hasta que de nuevo le ayudaron…

**- Yo viajaba con ustedes cuando el fatídico accidente.**

**- ¡Jimmy!**... – Candy saltó al recordarlo pequeño y jugando con su hermana sobre la proa de aquel barco… **– ¡¿De verdad eres tú?!**

**- ¡Sí!**

Ella por instantes lo envolvió en sus brazos; luego lo separó para cuestionarle… –** ¿Y qué haces tan lejos de Florida?**

**- Vine de excursión por parte de la escuela.**

**- Entiendo pero dime… ¿desde hace cuánto estás aquí?**

**- ¿En américa?**... – Candy dijo sí… **– ¡Uh! Desde hace mucho. Ahora tú dime… ¿y Annie, cómo está?**

**- Ella está bien.**

Después el jovencito sólo preguntó por… **– ¿Y el capitán?**

**- Él…**

**- Candy**… – La voz de Terre se escuchó y el chico lo miró diciendo como si a alguien le interesara… **– Acabo de asistir a una conferencia. **

**- ¿Ah, sí?**... – dijo con indiferencia el hombre que acompañaba a Candy que prestó atención…

**- Entre muchas otras cosas emocionantes, nos hablaron de un hombre que ha aportado a la nación brillantes estrategias de guerra.**

**- No me digas.**

**- Sí. Y lo curioso es que la fotografía que nos enseñaron tenía cierto parecido con usted.**

**- ¿En serio?... **– Terre rió burlón… –** Me has de estar confundiendo, Kid, porque yo nunca he ido a una.**

**- No, pero también dijeron que esta persona, en su época de estudiante, las presentó por medio de tareas, prácticas, y tesis.**

**- Una eminencia, ¿no te parece?**

**- Ya lo creo**… – Jimmy entendió a la perfección y por lo mismo, sentenció mayormente motivado… **– Desde ahora le digo que yo llegaré a ser como él.**

**- Me parece una idea estupenda.**

Terminado de decir eso, Jimmy fue llamado por su profesor y él tuvo que decir… **– Me voy…** – pero antes… **– Me dio mucho gusto verte, Candy; y saber que el capitán finalmente cambió de opinión y se decidió a volver a América. ¡Nos vemos, Cadete Grandchester!... **– Este que sonrió a modo de despedida cambió su mirada y la puso en ella que se veía por demás consternada.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**

**- ¿Qué**… – Candy aclaró la garganta… – **… qué intentó decirme?**

**- ¿Que en todo ese tiempo que viviste en México tu padre se negó a aceptar la ayuda de nadie? ¿A eso te refieres? **

Su honesta respuesta consiguió que ella, molesta, le cuestionara… **– ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?!**

**- Es más que obvio, Candy. Además por buena fuente sé que él rechazó el apoyo del gobierno.**

**- ¿Sabes, Terrence?**... – este se irguió ante la seriedad con que ella le habló… **– Una cosa es que tú seas mi esposo y tengas derechos sobre mi persona; y otra muy diferente el que yo te permita infundirme dudas con respecto a la integridad de mi padre.**

Viendo la furia que sus ojos proyectaban Terre fingió rendirse y aceptar su voluntad; sin embargo la imitó… **– ¿Sabes, Candy?... – **Ella, debido a la burla, frunció el ceño y escuchó… –** Pensé que en este rato a solas contigo iba a ser de maravilla; pero viendo que he sido yo el culpable de estropearlo y de tu molestia, por favor… –** empleó sarcasmo… –** acepta mis apenadas disculpas… **– Luego de no recibir respuesta, Terre agregó al pedirle… **– ¿Nos vamos?**

**- Si no te importa, me quedaré aquí**… – Ella, enfadada, se cruzó de brazos; y como las pulgas de Grandchester también brincaban, con el desplante de ella y sin dedicarle ninguna palabra, Terre emprendió retirada dejando a Candy para ver si en su ausencia reflexionaba. No obstante en alguien el enojo iba a durar mucho y sólo porque su celular sonó ya yendo de camino a casa, él dijo…

**- Te habla, Annie**… – y se lo entregó oyendo lo que su acompañante decía…

**- ¿De verdad… quieres quedarte con ella?**... – Apenas en la mañana le habían dicho lo contrario.

_- Tía Karen es lindísima conmigo y me lo ha pedido como un favor especial. ¿No te molestas ni te niegas, verdad?_

**- No**… – Candy apechugó valientemente… **– No, claro que no, Annie. ¿Pero nos vemos mañana?**... – su hermana dijo que sí y cortó comunicación quedándose ella sosteniendo el teléfono móvil de él que al notar su tristeza, se interesó…

**- ¿Qué sucedió?**

Tratando de poner una sonrisa en su rostro, se giró a Terre para entregarle el celular y decirle… **– Nada sin importancia sólo que… va a quedarse con Karen. **

**- ¿Y eso te pone así?**... – Él cuestionó dándole una solución… **– Si lo deseas te llevo con ellas y así pueden quedarse juntas.**

**- ¿Tú lo quieres?**

**- A mí me da lo mismo... – **Y así de seco y serio Terre siguió manejando; más en el momento de tomar desviación hacia el condado donde estaba la casa de Karen, Candy preguntó…

**- ¿No tienes hambre?**... – Él le miró; y debido a que ella se mostraba apenada, dejó su enfado para sonreírle y contestarle amablemente…

**- Sí**… – pero además sugirió… **– ¿Voy por Annie y Karen para que nos acompañen?**

**- No**… – se le respondió… **– porque después de ahí, quisiera ir a... casa.**

A pesar de que lo había dicho en voz baja, él… –** Me agrada que ya la consideres así. Aunque, no sé, tal vez quieras tener la tuya propia.**

**- Quizá más adelante cuando tú y yo... – **Candy calló porque estaba pensando en los futuros hijos; y Terre, concentrado en manejar y conforme recorría la carretera, se puso a imaginar cómo sería el lado marital con ella si es que no antes las adversidades de la vida se interponían entre ellos dos.

Continuará

Mi gratitud es para ti.

**Mysha, RGrandchester, Gianny17, Olgaliz, Silvia E, Lupita1797, Gatita 21, Edeny Grandchester, Ana, Luisa, Viridiana, Luisa1113, Rosi White, Pathya, Janet, FanCandy, Candida, Melody, Marizza, Soledad Coppiano, Flor, Conny de Grandchester, Bettyna, ****Rebeca, Mona, Iris, and Yelitza.**


	10. Chapter 10

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo IX: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

En el restaurante más próximo, el auto de Karen se veía estacionado afuera, mientras que adentro la pareja degustaba de un verdadero almuerzo; y aunque sus facciones no eran serias, poco hablaban entre ellos manteniéndose así hasta el momento del postre donde el mesero les invitó a salir para: disfrutar, en otra mesa, de un té y pastel de chocolate; y admirar desde su terraza la mayormente verde vista panorámica.

El grupo de remeros que forzosamente navegaban por las aguas del río atraparon la atención de Candy observando también que detrás de ellos venía un enorme buque cargado de pasajeros provenientes de las extensas cataratas del Niagara; así lo había informado Terre que algunas veces había viajado y visitado aquel espectacular lugar. Lamentablemente la invitación de llevarla a conocer se le quedó atorada en la garganta al verla nuevamente entristecerse debido a que a su mente el recuerdo de su padre había llegado y se concentraba con fervor el pedir que estuviera bien.

Terre para hacerla distraer, le ofreció el pastel que había ordenado. Ella tomó el platillo, en cambio él el tenedor con el cual partió un pedazo y egoísta, a la boca se lo llevó poniendo Candy un gesto contrariado ya que había pensado que él… bueno, no fue así, así que ella aguardó por el utensilio recibiendo por parte de él… – **Está muy rico. ¡Te gustará! **

**- Gracias**… – dijo su esposa y para sí lo comprobó. Sin embargo ese pequeño trozo de chocolate que se quedó en uno de sus labios hizo que Terre con su dedo lo quitara; y mirándola fijamente, con la lengua limpió su yema y lo saboreó.

Candy, al observar aquello, escuchó… **– De tu labio, sabe mucho mejor**… – quedando una vez más demostrado que el hombre en cuestión de seducción podía pintarse solo porque…

El leve revoloteo que surgió en su vientre, logró que Candy desviara su mirada; pero el traicionero sube y baja de su pecho la delató y tuvo que levantarse de su asiento para ocultarlo. Obviamente Terre que había sido espectador de cada reacción, sonriendo tomó la taza que tenía enfrente y bebió el té.

Y en lo que él disfrutaba de su bebida, con fuerza en su interior, Candy se recriminaba. Empero una parte de ella estaba consciente que en cualquier momento él iba a pedirle que… ¿acaso eso le molestaba?

_¡Por todos los cielos, Candy!... _– le pareció que oía claramente a su amiga Paty que le había dicho… _– ¡Yo no iba a desperdiciar ni un solo segundo para entregarme a él!_

_- ¿No sería muy pronto y muy…?_

_¡Para nada! O dime ¿acaso no te gusta el hombre?_... – Como respuesta, Candy había pasado saliva, misma que ya se le atoraba al reconocer que sí; que él tenía todos los atributos bien puestos para ser amado y adorado como a un dios; sólo que… ¿qué pensaría él si ella…? No; no, no; mejor se daría más tiempo a menos que…

**- ¿Candy?**... – Terre la llamó; pero no fue necesario girarse porque a sus espaldas le escuchó decir… **– Tenemos que irnos.**

Dejando su pastel, la joven le dio indicación de estar de acuerdo con él viendo además que debajo del platito varios billetes se dejaban, los suficientes para cubrir lo consumido por ellos.

Abrazándose a sí misma por culpa de una corriente de aire fría, Candy emprendió el camino que se le invitó a tomar, oyendo conforme atravesaban, los agradecimientos de los empleados al visitar el restaurante.

Al ser de una categoría mediana, la pareja caminó hasta su vehículo donde la amabilidad de Terre de nuevo se adelantó para abrirle la portezuela a su temblorosa esposa, a la cual, antes de ingresar, se le cuestionó lo obvio… **– ¿Tienes frío? **

Castañeteando los dientes, ella le dijo… **– Un poco. **

Pero Candy se disponía a subir cuando le vio quitarse su suéter y lo colocó sobre los hombros de ella que muda se quedó por ese gesto suyo; además que al estar adentro del auto el calefactor rápidamente se encendió preguntándosele a cada rato y durante el viaje… **– ¿Ya estás mejor? **

**- Sí, gracias**… – respondió la joven; asegurándose Terre…

**- Tendremos que ir de compras porque mínimo otros dos meses estaremos con temperaturas bajas; y no quisiera que te enfermaras.**

**- No**… – contestó Candy que perfectamente sabía que su temblor no era a causa del frío sino… a su simple pero imperiosa presencia.

. . .

En el momento que se divisó la ciudad, Terre le informó dónde se detendrían: en un exclusivo almacén para ropa de invierno. Aunque al estar en primavera y en el establecimiento, sus lujosos aparadores mostraban la moda para usarse en el próximo verano.

Todo lo que sus expresivos claros ojos veían, a Candy le parecía bien, siendo todo lo contrario para Terre que exigía lo mejor para su esposa que en cada prenda que le llevaban, tras el vestidor se lo probaba. Sin embargo alguien deseaba verla para darle el visto bueno y contribuir al sugerir que suéter, abrigo o zapatos le combinaba a lo que ella modelaba.

Desde vestidos holgados, pantalones ceñidos, blusas ajustadas, faldas ya fueran cortas o largas, bolsos ¡en fin! de todo un poco le eligieron. Pero la parte más interesante fue cuando la vendedora, que se habían presentado con ella como matrimonio además de ser uno reciente, le sugirió lo más nuevo en artículos de lencería; y a Candy le trajo varios y diferentes modelos. No obstante la todavía virginal mujer seleccionó uno que cubría más que su pudor.

Pero la empleada ignorante de lo que entre ellos sucedía, corrió la cortina para que Terre la viera en lo que ella se miraba estupefacta en el espejo. Y a pesar de que Candy ya había sido vista anteriormente por él, aún así se moría de la pena, y no se daba cuenta de la horrible mueca que Terre tenía al decir únicamente para complementarla… **– Se te ve bien…** – sin embargo debía ser honesto… **– No me gusta.**

**- ¿A qué debe de gustarte a ti?**... – ¡Obvio! su pensamiento se le había escapado; y la trabajadora rió de lo que creyó se trataba de una broma y se fue seguida de Terre que de nuevo eligió por su esposa para que se diera una ligera idea de lo que a él, a la hora que fuera… le gustaba ver.

Por supuesto, Candy cuando vio semejante sexy negligé, soltó una sola carcajada y de loco lo etiquetó porque ella ¡por supuesto no iba a usar eso! Bueno, la franqueza primero, no por el momento. Así que sin probárselo, aceptó ese y otros regalos agregándosele a su nuevo guardarropa: un diminuto traje de baño.

. . .

Debido a que el auto de la tía era muy pequeño además de que no era su estilo, habiendo pagado y pedido que todo se hiciera llegar a su domicilio, el joven matrimonio Grandchester salió del costoso local para dirigirse precisamente a casa donde...

Disculpándose con sentirse cansada, Candy fue hacia la recámara; mientras que Terre se dirigió a su oficina para encender el computador y comunicarse vía skype con su moderno padre que le había enviado un mensaje alertándolo de la visita de su madre.

**- Sí; Susana también ya me lo había informado. ¿Vendrás con ellas?**

_- ¡Tu madre está furiosa!_…. – exclamó Richard; y haciendo un gesto triste se quejó con su retoño… _– Además ni siquiera me invitó a ir con ella. _

Terre rió de la ternura que fingió su padre al que se le dijo con verdad… **– Te quiero, viejo; y agradezco mucho todo lo que haces por mí. **

_- Nada, nada; porque como le dije a tu madre, eres mi hijo y por ti haré lo que sea; además te lo mereces porque me has demostrado que con o sin mí ayuda, sabes salir adelante por ti solo y eso me hace sentir muy orgulloso, Terre. Lo malo es que… es mi obligación el preguntarte… ¿qué tan cierto es ese rumor de que te has casado ya?_

**- ¿Vas a enojarte también?**

_- Me molestará sí, porque no me hiciste partícipe de tu unión; pero siendo conocedor de la situación… me incluyo en la culpa por haberte orillado a hacerlo. En fin, lo que importa ahora es saber… ¿es linda?_

Richard inquirió curioso; y Terre echó su espalda hacia atrás para apoyarla en el respaldo de su asiento; y doblando sus codos colocó sus manos detrás de la nuca y sonriendo con picardía dijo… **– ¿Tú qué crees?**

_- En estos momentos mi mente está totalmente en blanco y tengo la menor idea, así que… descríbela por mí ¡claro! hasta que tenga la oportunidad de conocerla personalmente._

**- Bueno, pues te diré que**… – Terre no pudo descubrir su real concepto de ella; entonces reveló lo indispensable… – **No es frívola, mucho menos coqueta; es algo seria pero eso sí muy responsable e inteligente.**

_- ¿Qué me dices de sus padres?_

**- Papá…** – el hijo que sabía le harían la cuestión de rutina sólo compartió… **– puedo asegurarte que proviene de una muy buena familia.**

_- Eso me parece bien. Ahora quiero saber… ¿estás enamorado de ella?_

**- En esa cuestión a ti tampoco puedo mentirte; así que te diré que es muy pronto para aseverártelo; pero sé que podré lograrlo porque ella… **

_- … posee sus encantos._

**- La verdad sí**… – Terre se acercó al escritorio y sobre de este recargó sus brazos para decir… – **Desde que la vi, no sólo me gustó… ¡me encantó la mujer!**

_- Eso es buena señal… – _opinó el padre; y el hijo, después de suspirar, contestó…

**- Sí; yo creo que sí.**

Pero el ensoñador momento fue muerto al escuchar… –_ Es una pena que Susana, en todo este tiempo, no haya conseguido lo que en cuestión de minutos, tu esposa sí._

**- Tal vez si mi madre no le hubiera dado tantas atenciones, un poco de lástima hubiera sentido por ella.**

_- ¿De verdad nunca la quisiste?_

**- Ni tampoco la odio; porque ese también es parte de los sentimientos y ella ni eso de mí se merece.**

_- ¡Pobre! ¡Tan enamorada que está de ti!_

**- ¡Vamos, Richard! Tú bien sabes que eso que dice que siente por mí, no es enamoramiento, sino… Susana es el claro ejemplo de los caballos de carreras: no miran más que lo que está en frente de ellos**… – el señor Grandchester soltó las carcajadas oyendo de su hijo… **– O sea, ¿cómo fue posible que en tantos años y con lo bella que es porque no lo niego, no haya conquistado a alguien más?**

_- Bueno, sé que pretendientes tiene varios pero…_

**- Sí, sí. Neciamente quiere que yo la quiera. Cuando lo que pide, ahora con mayor razón, ¡es imposible!**

Quien suspiró hondamente fue Richard que comprendía muy bien el dicho ese de que los zapatos ni a la fuerza entran. Así que sólo le aconsejó… _– Pues ya que has tomado a… ¿cómo se llama?_

**- Candy.**

_- A Candy como tu esposa, debes estar consciente del huracán que se te avecina._

**- Lo sé, padre.**

_- Bueno, hijo. Me voy. Quiero tomar una siesta antes de llevarlas al aeropuerto. No pudieron salir como ellas querían; así que viajarán de noche._

**- No te preocupes; estaré al pendiente. Oye… ¿no le diste a mi madre esta dirección, verdad?**

_- ¡No, cómo piensas eso! Karen las recibirá._

**- Bueno, entonces cuando estén allá las veré.**

_- Como gustes. Cuídate, entonces._

**- Hasta luego, Papá.**

Después de recibir el abrazo virtual por parte de Richard, Terre se desconectó. Y sobre su asiento se quedó otro largo tiempo sin hacer otra cosa más qué pensar. Pero al recordar que debía enviar algo, el hombre se levantó y fue a donde su esposa yacía tendida sobre la cama y tenía cerrados los ojos.

**- ¿Duermes?**... – él le habló desde el umbral de la puerta; y con el sonido de su voz, Candy se enderezó rápidamente diciendo…

**- No; ¿se te ofrece algo?**

Conforme calzaba sus pies ella escuchó… – **Sí; necesito tu ayuda. **

**- ¿En qué?**

**- ¿Traerás una fotografía de tu padre?**

**- No, no lo creo…. **– La joven se acercó a donde había colocado sus pertenencias... – **¿Para qué la quieres?**

**- Debo enviarla para que puedan informarnos sobre su paradero… – **Y debido a que no se contaba con ninguna, Terre, ante un frustrado gesto, le pidió… **– Entonces vamos abajo para que hagamos un retrato hablado.**

La idea pareció que le animó; empero antes de que Candy se adelantara a él, Terre la detuvo para saber… **– ¿Estuviste llorando?**... – A ella le dieron ganas de hacerlo de nuevo; y él, sintiéndose culpable, le preguntó… **– ¿Tan mal te estoy tratando?**

- **¡No, claro que no!... **– Candy velozmente había contestado.

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- Es que… no sé si me comprendas; pero este cambio ha sido muy drástico que…**

**- ¿Estás aburrida?**

**- Increíblemente lo estoy.**

**- Eso es fácil de resolver, niña. Veamos… ¿qué quieres o te gustaría hacer?**

**- Es que tampoco sé.**

**- ¿Qué acostumbrabas hacer durante el día cuando estabas en México?**

**- ¿Además de preocuparme por trabajar y llevar de comer?**

**- Aparte de… – **Terre sonrió; y prestó atención…

**- El nadar en la playa era mi distracción.**

**- ¿Sólo eso?**... – Ella dijo sí; y él…

**- Bueno, llevarte en estos tiempos a la playa de Nueva York sería cruel de mi parte ya que particularmente este océano es extremadamente frío; sin embargo… vayamos a hacer lo que te pido y te prometo que después te concederé tu deseo… – **Y porque Candy sonrió alegremente, Terre sinceramente le dijo… **– Saberte triste es como si clavaras una daga en mi corazón cuando todo lo que intento es para verte feliz, contenta, liberada de preocupaciones. Así que intenta relajarte y sonríe siempre. Eres mucho más hermosa cuando lo haces... – **y como primera vez, él que la tenía de frente, se inclinó para besar delicadamente su mejilla.

El contacto suave de sus labios en su bronceada piel hizo que Candy cerrará los ojos sintiendo como su nariz era acariciada por la de él que parecía buscar poco a poco la boca de su esposa que al comenzar a respirar pesadamente, se cambió de parecer y sus labios los posó en la punta de la nariz y la apretó en otro beso. Luego Terre se separó; buscó la salida y se dirigió hacia abajo siendo seguido por ella que rezagándose a propósito trataba de controlarse por lo todo lo que en su interior se seguía despertando.

Por su parte, Terre luchaba contra sí mismo ya que evitaba enojarse al comprender que ella todavía no estaba preparada para los afectos de él. Así que cuando la vio aparecer por la oficina le sonrió como si nada y le pidió acercarse.

La silla que se señaló, Candy la ocupó observando a su esposo hacer a un lado su computador; después verle extraer de un cajón algunas hojas blancas de papel y también lápices. Ya que estuvo listo… **– Bien, ¿cómo es tu papá?**

Pero ella en lugar de empezar a describir, le dijo… **– Lo siento.**

Terre fue algo seco… **– Está bien. Ahora ¿podrías decirme?**

Candy asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a decir de su padre: hombre blanco de aproximadamente 50 años; rostro redondo, cabellos y ojos oscuros un poco ovalados, labios delgados, nariz afilada y cejas pobladas.

Después que él terminó parte del dibujo, le cuestionó… **– ¿Alguna cicatriz en la cara?**

**- En el mentón; de más o menos 5 centímetros. Su discapacidad corporal tú la conoces.**

**- Sí, claro.**

**- Además… bueno, no sé si sirva pero cuando ríe, le aparece un hoyuelo en su mejilla.**

**- Esperemos que sí..**. – contestó Terry; y después de algunos minutos, le mostró el sketch… **– ¿Esto le da un parecido?**

Sonriente Candy dijo… **– Sí, creo que sí.**

**- Bien… – **Él colocó el dibujo en el escáner. Luego reacomodó el computador y se dispuso a trabajar en el envío para su amigo siendo observado por ella que por increíble que fuera se castigaba por haberle rechazado; y más cuando en cada uno de los movimientos en él, Candy no les perdía de vista principalmente los que hacía con la boca; desde el morderse un labio; mojárselos con la lengua al sentirlos secos; fruncirlos cuando cometía una equivocación, o cuando le sonrieron al finalizar la tarea; en fin… la boca de Terre parecía que en cuestión de minutos ya se había convertido en la primera obsesión de Candy.

Habiendo fingido no haberse dado cuenta de nada, Terre levantándose de su lugar dijo a su esposa… **– Ahora sí**… – apuntó revelándole… **– En la parte de arriba de este mismo edificio, hay una piscina, ¿quieres ir allá para nadar un rato?**

**- ¡Pero!**… – Candy iba a protestar; más algo la hizo cambiar de opinión… **– Sí. **

**- Entonces, vamos.**

**- Terre**… – ella atrajo su atención.

**- Dime.**

**- No tengo traje de baño.**

**- Según recuerdo cuando fui a buscarte aquella vez, no lo necesitaste ¿o si?**... – Ella se acordó de la tarde en la playa nadando en simple ropa interior; pero él sin burlarse más le dijo… **– Está bien; podemos bajar al atrio y entre sus tiendas conseguirte uno, ¿te parece?**

**- Sí.**

**- Aunque también deberíamos llamar a la tienda**… – Terre buscó su celular… **– y apresurarlos con tus cosas. **

**- ¿Qué sería más rápido en llegar?**

**- La primera opción.**

**- Entonces si no te molesta… ¿vamos allá?**

Sonriendo porque ahora ella le extendía la mano, Terre tomó lo necesario, también lo que se le ofrecía y dejaron el apartamento para hacer como lo antes señalado.

. . .

Aunque sus ojos miraban hacia el altísimo techo, por este no traspasaban los rayos del sol para hacer calentar directamente el agua de la piscina mediamente grande y escasamente visitada.

Para conocer la temperatura, Candy deshaciéndose de su calzado, metió un pie sorprendiéndose de lo caliente que el agua estaba.

Terre que se había dirigido a un camastro, de este se adueñó al sentarse sobre ello poniendo en el contiguo, el playero, coqueto y nuevo bolso de su esposa que por demás feliz, a su esposo se dirigió para pedirle información.

Los vestidores estaban justo detrás de ellos; así que ella allá se condujo; en lo que Terre, al sentirse sediento, partió hacia la barra. Ahí aguardó por Candy; entonces después de haber ordenado y ser servido su trago, con el primero sorbo de su bebida, su esposa apareció; y llevando su copa consigo, él fue hasta ella que le dijo... **– ¿No te cambiarás?**

**- Claro; sólo que después… – **de admirarte concluyó para sí y de nuevo a Candy… – **Quiero disfrutar primero mi trago**… – Terre se lo mostró y le ofreció… **– ¿Quieres uno?**

La joven que descubría también un cuerpo escultural contestó… **– No por ahora…** – y se giró para direccionarse a la piscina donde poco a poco su ser se iba perdiendo, no perdiéndose ningún detalle de aquellas formas muy femeninas.

El que también la miraba embobado, se fue acercando a Terre que se le dijo… – **Esta no te la conocía, Grandchester. ¿De qué reino la sacaste? **

El cuestionado al dejar de mirar a su esposa, iracundo posó sus ojos en un igualado mesero al que se le respondió… **– Es mi esposa; así que ten mucho cuidado en cómo la miras.**

**- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!**

**- Lo que oíste, Anthua. **

**- ¡¿Cuándo te casaste?!**

**- Hace días. ¿A poco no es bella?**

Con lo poco que vio fue suficiente para aseverarle… **– De que lo es, lo es… – **Y como cliente exclusivo que era, el empleado se esmeró en atenderlos; más de reojo o de vez en cuando, cínicamente se daba sus mañas para admirarla de pies a cabeza envidiando profundamente la suerte de los que no se bañaban y más cuando lo vio unirse a su esposa que como un lindo pez, ya nadaba y se sumergía en las cálidas aguas.

. . .

Con esa vuelta que daba, completaba la quinta. Y con las piernas dobladas y sentada sobre una orilla ella lo veía, maravillándose de su atlético físico y de la resistencia de sus pulmones al haber atravesado cinco veces los cincuenta metros que tenía de largo la alberca.

Para descansarse, Terre la cruzó una vez más; esa que le llevó a esta ella que se le propuso… **– Una carrera de aquí allá entre tú y yo.**

Sabiendo con obviedad que le ganaría, Candy le preguntó… **– ¿Y qué apostaremos?**

Apoyando sus codos en el borde y limpiándose el agua de su rostro, él le dijo… –** Lo que tú quieras.**

**- ¿Sólo de aquí, ahí?**

**- Ni un braceo más.**

Con la lógica de golpearse al hacerlo, Candy rió e indicó**… – ¿Iniciamos con un clavado?**

Al notar que ella ya se estaba enderezando, Terre respondió… **– Como tú gustes… **– Y extendiendo sus grandes manos sobre la dura superficie, se impulsó para salir del agua sin problema alguno.

Poniéndose en la línea de salida, Candy dijo… **– En sus marcas**… – él cantó… – **¿Lista?**... – ella le sonrió y les dio el… **– ¡Fuera!**... – pero la tramposa ya iba hacia el agua oyéndose un splash muy seguido de otro.

Al principio, un cuerpo llevaba la delantera. Luego los separaba una cabeza; pero al ver que alguien fácilmente la dejaba atrás… dos cuerpos chocaron y hasta ahí llegaron alegando uno al otro.

**- ¡No se vale! ¡Te me atravesaste!**

**- ¡No es verdad! ¡Tú lo hiciste!**... – Pero el ganador, rápidamente le alcanzó la cabeza y la hundió. Más ella al salir para tomar aire, escuchó…

**- Hola, Terre**… – y Candy vio a dos voluptuosas y hermosas mujeres a las cuales su esposo tuvo que ignorar. Sin embargo la que le extendió el saludo le preguntó con voz por demás sensual… **– ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, papi?... – **Entonces Terre acercándose a donde Candy espectadora, dijo…

**- Que tal, Eugene.**

La que respondía a ese nombre, contoneándose por el borde de la alberca, exclamó… –** ¡Uh! Estás enojado, mi rey.**

**- No, simplemente estoy ocupado. Así que… – **le indicó a su esposa buscar las escalinatas para salir de ahí… **– Nos vemos después.**

**- ¿De verdad nos veremos, corazón?... **– cuestionó la segunda persona que descaradamente se paró enfrente de él y que sin importarle su compañía, alargó su mano y con ella recorrió el pecho de él para insinuársele… –** Aunque si cambias de opinión… – **de reojo miró a Candy de pies a cabeza y haciéndola menos a él siguió invitando… –** aquí estaremos por un buen rato.**

Sin esperar otra grosería más, Candy emprendió la retirada; empero al ver que Terre iba detrás de ella, la seductora mujer le pidió… **– Déjala que se vaya y así podremos pasar un buen momento juntos, como lo hacíamos antes, ¿lo recuerdas, bombón?**

**- Escucha, Abril**… – el hombre tomó las manos que ya le rodeaban por el cuello… **– Lo nuestro ya pasó. Y te aconsejo que mejor te vayas a… – **Terre cambió su sentencia… – …** a cuidar al decrépito de tu marido.**

Debido a que soltó rudamente unos largos y lascivos tentáculos, se le dijo…– **¿Es que no lo vas a superar, bebé?**

**- ¡Vete al demonio!... – **y porque Candy ya había tomado todo con ella, Terre buscó el elevador para alcanzarle y… ¿explicarle? Sí, porque increíblemente su esposa iba furiosamente celosa y ella misma lo notó en el momento de azotar fuertemente la puerta después de haber ingresado al apartamento. Más al oír que la intentaban abrir de nuevo, Candy rápidamente se dirigió a su recámara y con la excusa, se metió al baño donde otra vez el agua cubrió su cuerpo y le ayudó a disipar sus inexplicables celos.

Continuará

Eternamente gracias…

Conny de Grandchester, Soledad, Viridiana, Flor, Rebeca, Iris, Eva Grandchester, Rosi White, Candida, Luisa1113, FanCandy, Edeny Grandchester, Marizza, Silvia E, Mysha, Yelitza, Caty, RGrandchester, Ana, Bettyna, Olgaliz, Janet, Richie Pecosa, Mónica, Alheli.


	11. Chapter 11

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo X: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

Mayormente serena y envuelta en una bata de baño, Candy apareció en la habitación; y quien llevaba tiempo esperando por ella, al llamarla por su nombre, provocó que la joven gritara debido al susto.

Además de disculparse por haberla espantado, Terre pronunció… **– Siento mucho lo que… presenciaste arriba.**

**- Está bien**… – Ella sonrió pero no le miró y le recordó… **– Como aquella Eliza, también esas son tus… amigas, ¿o no? así que…**

**- No… – **le interrumpió para aclararle… –** no lo son. Y es posible que te topes a menudo con ellas.**

**- Entiendo… – **Fingiéndose entretenida con las jaretas de su prenda a Terre se le cuestionó con demanda… –** ¿Les explicaste quién soy en tu actual vida?**

**- No.**

**- Bueno, entonces yo tendré que hacerlo cuando las vuelva a ver… – **Candy lo confrontó sonriéndole con altanería. Y su gesto consiguió que él le preguntara…

**- ¿Estás celosa?**

**- No, para nada. Simplemente estoy comprendiendo que no va a ser fácil defender mi posición al ser la legal esposa de Terrence Grandchester.**

**- Sé que mi pasado comportamiento puede causarte dolores de cabeza. **

**- Sí; y más si me involucro sentimentalmente contigo.**

Irritado por su contestación, él, levantando la voz le respondió… **– ¡Eso ya será tu decisión! Lo que a mí respecta es que en el momento de proponerte el que te casaras conmigo, estuve muy consciente de los cambios que debía hacer; pero principalmente del respeto que te mereces, por eso es que estoy aquí y no allá por mucho que yo quisiera.**

En eso tenía razón. Además el pasado allá se quedaba y ella la escasa idea tenía de lo que a él le estaba costando el renunciar a su reventada vida y todo por su puntada de casarse sólo por llevarle la contraria a su madre; así que Candy dejó su ridícula postura de esposa ofendida cuando una verdadera todavía no lo era, y le dijo… **– Gracias por darme mi lugar. **

Terre, rindiéndose ante una mirada, se acercó a ella para explicarle que… **– Con ese tipo de mujeres no vale la pena presentarte.**

**- Está bien.**

**- Aunque con huir tampoco se resuelven las cosas. Sé que es complicado pero no es difícil entenderlos. Además esta recién actitud que dejaste, mejor resérvatela para el momento adecuado.**

**- ¿Con Susana?**... – él hizo un sí con la cabeza plus le informó…

**- Junto con mi madre, están por llegar en cualquier rato.**

**- ¿Vendrán aquí?**

**- Por suerte no… – **porque sólo su padre conocía su pequeño rincón… –** sino con Karen. Así que mañana saldremos muy temprano para allá.**

Al no haber otro asunto más que tratar, Terre pidió permiso y se retiró a la habitación vecina para también asearse. Candy que ya le llevaba ventaja, se vistió cómodamente y bajó a la sala para ver un poco de televisión, atrayendo con su fuerte sonido al hombre con quien se disculparon al verlo aparecer… **– Lo siento; no supe que botón apreté. **

**- Está bien**… – Él recibió el control remoto, bajó el volumen pero de paso le enseñó a su esposa cómo manejarlo aunque también le propuso enseñarle otras cosas tecnológicamente más modernas.

Aceptando su brillante idea, Candy se sentó en el sofá y dejó que él eligiera algo para ver juntos. Una película era lo más genial; sin embargo, ponerse de acuerdo con el género, se tornó difícil ya que ella se inclinaba por el romanticismo y él la ciencia ficción. Así que para que estuviera la cosa pareja, cada uno tuvo que mirar el gusto de cada quien ganando Terre el primer turno.

. . .

Aunque sus ojos estuvieron atentos todo el tiempo que duró el filme, Candy entendió absolutamente nada por más que Terre le explicaba. Pero como el tramposo volvía a lo mismo, ella le recordó que era su chance y que después continuara explicándole. Más al comienzo de la película que Candy seleccionó, Terre como primera excusa, le ofreció palomitas de maíz; y al recibir el "sí" de ella, se marchó rápidamente a la cocina donde se tardó haciendo su labor… más de lo debido.

Pareciendo que las había quemado a propósito, Candy apenas las probó; y Terre por supuesto volvió a cuestionar… **– ¿Quieres que te prepare otras?**

**- No, gracias**… – respondió ella que con la excusa de la escena que estaba por suscitarse, se paró y se ofreció… **– Yo las haré por los dos…** – riéndose Terre de la actitud apenada de Candy que veloz se alejó para no ver a la pareja protagonista haciendo el amor, acción que llamó toda la atención de su esposo que interiormente lamentaba no poder hacer lo mismo con la que era su esposa. Bueno, no lo mismo, sino algo mucho mejor ante lo fingido de la escena presenciada. Más como esos actos, aunque fueran en televisión provocaban hambre, Terre dejando su asiento, se aproximó a Candy para proponerle…

. . .

Habiendo acordado con su sugerencia de cenar ahí, Terre ya había llamado al restaurante; y un mesero que les había llevado la carta del menú, después de haber sido consultado, ya les tomaba la orden a consumir.

Al no solicitar otra cosa más, el trabajador se dispuso a salir, pidiendo por radio conforme transitaba por el corredor, los alimentos seleccionados y después traérselos.

Por su parte, Candy se dirigió al área de comedor para poner la mesa. Sin embargo no lo hizo sola ya que Terre le ayudó, descubriendo las transparentes y gruesas paredes de vidrio al recorrer las elegantes cortinas que decoraban el enorme ventanal.

La vista desde ahí, y con las características luces de Nueva York, era más que impresionante aquello que sus ojos miraban. Con cierto miedo, Candy se fue acercando hacia una pared, y sobre de ella apoyó su frente no alcanzando a divisar las calles donde estaba cimentado el edificio, pero sí viendo de frente al altísimo vecino Empire State Building que parecía que con su iluminado colorido le estaba invitando a visitarle.

Grandemente embobada del maravilloso paisaje nocturnal, a un ruido que escuchó Candy recordó su inicial actividad dándose cuenta que casi todo estaba en su lugar. De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó; y ofreciéndose ella fue y atendió respondiendo al hombre que yacía parado sobre el corredor… **– ¿La señora Candy Grandchester? **

Aunque todavía no se acostumbraba a su apellido de casada, dijo sonriente… –** Sí, soy yo.**

**- Traemos su pedido del almacén que hoy visitó.**

**- Oh, sí**… – Candy les abrió más la puerta, indicándoles así el pasar y… **– Pueden dejar todo ahí, en la sala. **

**- ¿Por qué no lo llevan de una vez arriba?**... – Terre había dado su opinión; y los cargadores obedecieron la orden del patrón que les compensaría más adelante con una muy buena propina.

Emocionada de ver en casa su nuevo guardarropa, Candy, que les había guiado hasta la recámara que ocupaba, curiosa, abrió dos que tres paquetes. No obstante dejó pendiente el colocarlas en el correspondiente closet porque Terre le llamó ya que la cena también había arribado y aquello que olía bien, se enfriaba.

. . .

Como la primera vez que compartieron la mesa juntos, redundantemente primero, con un poco de champagne ya que Terre recordó que ella no le había gustado, brindaron diciendo él principalmente… – **Porque estás en casa; porque quiero que lo disfrutes todo y porque intentes ser feliz**… – Sonriente, ella asintió y a la par de él, bebió su trago. Luego le ayudaron con la silla; él tomó la suya y después de colocarse las servilletas en sus regazos, se dispusieron a destapar una suculenta cena acompañada de sus respectivos postres, sólo que esta vez mientras comían intercambiaron más palabras entre ellos dos.

. . .

Porque presentía las ansias que tenía por ir a donde su ropa, Terre le pidió hacerlo suplicándole también, al momento de ver lo que Candy pretendía, que dejara todo como estaba ya que él inmediatamente se encargaría de llamar al departamento de limpieza para que fueran a levantarlo por ellos, encerrándose el hombre nuevamente en su oficina y perdiendo así la noción del tiempo porque, cuando fue a desearle buenas noches a Candy, ella ya dormía profundamente y lo hacía abrazando a una almohada debido a que se supuso… se extrañaba a la hermana menor.

Masajeándose los ojos porque también se sentía cansado, Terre retrocedió sus pasos; emparejó la puerta y se marchó a su habitación; sin embargo, al estar sobre la cama, comenzó a dar vueltas; y es que de su interior se apoderó la intranquilidad al estar pensando en la cercana llegada de su adorada madre. Aunque su molestia por sentirse así se la agradeció a su queridísimo amigo Albert quien deseaba tenerlo cerca para… no; se impidió desgastarse en coraje y prefirió mantener la calma; ya que si no con el nuevo día, en otro no muy lejano, encontraría la manera para ajustar serias cuentas con el grandísimo rajón.

. . . . .

Debido a que ambos coincidieron haber ingerido mucho en la noche anterior, a las ocho de la mañana, después de haber halagado a una muy distinta y guapa esposa, la pareja se dispuso a salir de casa. Más al estar en el lobby del edificio, y por ahí cerca una cafetería de nombre muy conocido, Terre y Candy fueron al local para comprar sus acostumbradas bebidas.

Llevando sus vasos consigo, el joven matrimonio se dirigió al auto. Ayudados por personal laboral, lo abordaron para conducirse a casa de la tía Karen que hermosamente presentable, con un besito en la mejilla despertaba a una consentida Annie que todavía dormía plácidamente en lo que le habían dicho era ¡su! cama en ¡su! habitación.

Estirando todo lo que su púber cuerpo daba, la chica preguntó… **– ¿Qué hora es?**

**- Exactamente la hora de levantarse, flojita**… – le provocaron cosquillas; y entre sus risas se mezcló la razón por la que se le despertó… **– Para que te desayunes.**

Annie, al oír un tintineante ruidito, se sentó sobre el colchón abriendo grandemente la boca de lo que sus ojos veían… el desayuno en una mesilla que era colocada en la cama.

Contenta, la jovencita aplaudió; más al ver la simpleza de alimento prefirió… **– Una hamburguesa hubiese estado mejor.**

**- Eso no es bueno para usted, señorita; porque a tu edad lo que necesitas es alimentarte con frutas y cereales para que estás manchitas blancas en tu cara desaparezcan y no te afeen…**. – Karen que sabía de su desnutrición la había acariciado con amor.

Más la chica, como si antes no la hubiera padecido, se quejó… **– Pero comiendo solamente esto ¡voy a morirme de hambre!**

**- Eso no va a pasar porque a las diez de la mañana tomaremos un almuerzo más completo. Así que, anda, come; mientras yo veo que te pondrás para el día de hoy…** – la nunca casada mujer se dirigió al closet y la más joven desde su lugar, con la boca llena, gritó…

**- ¡El vestido rosa!**

**- Ese, ayer que fuimos de compras, te dije muy bien que lo usarás en la fiesta que estoy pensando organizar para anunciar el matrimonio de Terre y Candy.**

**- Entonces ¿puedo ponerme el amarillo?**

**- El amarillo será**… – Karen lo tomó y sobre un perchero fue a colgarlo pidiéndole a la muchachita… **– Terminas eso**… – lo apuntó… **– y te metes a la ducha.**

Con familiaridad se le contestó… –** Sí, tía.**

**- Entonces…** – la adulta se acercó a la menor; le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo… – **Voy abajo porque mi sobrino Terre no ha de tardar en llegar; así que tú tampoco tardes.**

Después de contestar… **– No, tía**… – y mirándola partir, Annie continuó comiendo; pero al perderla de vista, removió la mesita y salió de la cama para ir al closet y sacar de ahí los zapatos que iban acorde con su nuevo vestido y los artículos para el cabello.

Sin prestarle más atención a sus alimentos, la jovencita ingresó al baño; más fue poco el tiempo que estuvo adentro siendo su arreglo el que la retrasara. La doméstica que había ido a buscarle, terminó por ayudarle anunciándole primero que su hermana ya estaba esperándole.

Y en lo que Annie aparecía magistralmente por la sala, ya ahí Candy y Terre habían saludado a Karen que por cuarta vez oían a la mujer que se disculpaba con su sobrina política por haberle "robado" a su pequeña hermana, la cual se calificó además de inteligente y encantadora, una niña muy obediente.

Sí, en eso hasta Terre había acordado; así que cuando la vio cerca y vestida como una princesa, la volvió a complementar… **– ¡Wow! Señorita Annie, está usted ¡hermosísima!**

**- ¿Verdad que sí?**... – Frente a los ojos de todos, ella coqueta se giró; sin embargo de su sangre quiso saber… **– ¿Te gusta, Candy?**

**- ¡Muchísimo!**… – dijo ella que también se veía muy bien; y después de agradecer las atenciones que habían tenido para con su hermana, ahora sí, ellas dos se saludaron como era su costumbre. No obstante Karen, aprovechando el momento en el que las hermanas para sí se envolvían, a Terre le pidió que le siguiera. Ya que estuvieron invisibles de las chicas, la tía en un de repente, increíblemente golpeó el brazo de su sobrino que después de quejarse debido al shock de la sorpresa que recibió, preguntó…

**- ¡Y tú ¿porqué me pegas?!**

**- ¡Por cabezón!**

Él, ignorante, cuestionó… **– ¡¿Que hice?!**

**- ¡Precisamente porque no hiciste nada, bruto!**

**- ¡¿Nada de qué?!**... – De nuevo quisieron enterarse; empero Karen haciendo ciertos movimientos que Terre … **– No entiendo, ¿qué intentas decirme con eso?... – **el sobrino imitó los mismos malabares que su tía que expresó burlona…

**- ¡Ay! Te llaman eminencia y no comprendes lo más simple**… – Así que como se tira un balde de agua fría, se lo soltó… **– ¿Le hiciste el amor a Candy?**

**- ¡¿Qué?!... **– Terre exageradamente brincó y Karen imparablemente irónica…

**- ¡Ay! ¡No me digas que no sabes cómo!**

Sólo porque se trataba de su tía y según la más querida que si no le suelta el golpe que le fintó… **– ¡Por supuesto!... pero esas cosas supuestamente son tratadas entre dos, además…** – Terre increíblemente se trabó con sus palabras hasta que enojado dijo… **– ¡Qué te importa si se lo hago o no!**

**- ¡¿Ah, si? Bueno, entonces no te quejes ni me vengas a decir que no te lo advertí!**

**- ¡¿Advertirme qué?! ¡Espera, espera!**… – Karen que ya pretendía buscar la puerta se le detuvo para preguntársele… **– ¡¿De qué carajos me perdí?!**

Y porque vio que de verdad su sobrino no entendía, le explicó el plan que había llevado a cabo… **– Ayer me quedé a propósito con Annie esperando que tú hicieras tu parte.**

**- Tía… – **la voz de Terre cambió… –** Te juro que no te entiendo, ¿por qué lo hiciste?**

**- ¡Hijo de mi vida!**… – con cariño lo tomó por el mentón; pero después de apretárselo y sacudirlo le reveló… **– Así como yo, tu madre va a darse cuenta que tu esposa todavía es virgen; y por muchos rollos que le sueltes, no te va a creer de tu amor por esa mujer.**

Con el gesto más fruncido y divertido, Terre quitándose de encima la tierna caricia de su tía, le cuestionó… **– ¡¿Y ustedes cómo diablos es que saben si lo es o no lo es?!**

Según las abuelitas de antaño por las caderas y algo que se refleja en el iris de los ojos; pero la tía sólo dijo… **– Porque los años no pasan en balde, querido; y tanto tu servidora como tu madre venimos de una escuela muy vieja.**

**- ¡Me recarga!... – **se pataleó infantilmente e inocente se cuestionó… –** ¡¿Y ahora qué diantres hago?!**

**- Falta de confianza, sobrino; arriba y abajo hay muchas habitaciones. Escoge la que tú quieras.**

**- ¡Ay qué chistosa tu sugerencia!**… – Karen, imitando su sonido, iba a replicarle; pero en eso el celular de Terre sonó; más antes de contestar verificó el número y lo compartió… **– Es Susana.**

**- Dame, yo le contesto**… – La tía se había ofrecido al notar las serias intenciones de cortar la llamada que, al recibir el celular, se atendió con la voz más falsa que jamás se hubo escuchado en la boca de Karen… **– ¡Susie, corazón! ¿Cómo estas, lindura?**

Sin embargo la que estaba al otro lado de la línea respondió… _– ¿No es este el número de Terre?_

Burlona, la interlocutora dijo… **– Yo también estoy bien, querida. Gracias por preguntar por mi desgastada salud. ¿Qué tal el vuelo?**

Demostrada su carente educación, a Karen se le informó… _– Se retrasó más de lo debido; y en estos momentos, apenas estamos saliendo del aeropuerto._

Terre ahogaba su risa al oír a su tía que hipócritamente de nuevo decía… –** Qué mal por ustedes, hija. Han de venir… ¡cansadísimas!**

_- Mamá Eleanor se puso algo mal; y por eso, es que estoy llamando a Terre ya que se me pidió le avisara para que viniera por nosotras._

Empero Karen… **– ¿No ha llegado el chofer?**

_- Sí pero… yo quería que Terre…_

**- Lo siento; ayer él estuvo aquí pero dejó olvidado su teléfono, siendo esa la razón por la que yo te respondí.**

_- Entiendo, ¿más no habrá otra manera de…?_

Molestándose, se le aconsejó a su terquedad… –** Sussie de mi corazón, en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo, yo que tú me trepaba en el bendito auto para venir hacia acá. Tal vez y con suerte cuando llegues, aquí lo encuentres**.

_- Está bien, Tía Karen. Nos vemos en un rato._

**- Sí, querida. Ciao. ¡Me muero por verlas!**… – Cerrando el teléfono, la llamada se cortó; y de rápido se informó a quien le aguardaba… **– Ya vienen.**

Pero Terre sugirió… –** ¿Crees qué debería ir por ellas?**

**- Eso respóndetelo tú; aunque yo te pregunto… ¿quieres?**

**- Bien o mal, Karen… Eleanor es mi madre.**

**- Pues sí no te lo niego. Pero si vas, a quien le estarás dando gusto será a Susana. Así que mejor, aquí las esperamos.**

Colgándose de su brazo, Karen le indicó a Terre ir hacia donde Candy y Annie, sentadas en la sala, seguían compartiendo lo que habían hecho el día anterior. Empero en cuanto vieron la presencia de tía y sobrino, las hermanas interrumpieron su amena charla, observando una de ellas que él estaba demasiado inquieto; entonces le preguntó… **– ¿Pasa algo?**

Terre miró a su esposa y le dijo… **– ¿No te molesta si salgo?**

Candy, interpretando sus nervios, le respondió un… **– no**… – en cambio Karen quiso saber… **– ¿Y a dónde vas?**

Siempre sí se decidió ir… **– Por mi madre.**

Con la mención, su esposa, poniéndose de pie, le preguntó… **– ¿Quieres que te acompañe?**

No porque no quisiera sino porque Terre quería medir terreno solo; así que le contestó… **– No, espérame aquí. No tardo**… – y aunque sí, cómo se iría Candy que obedeció…

**- Está bien**.

Pero porque el desentendido sobrino ya se iba como si nada, la tía… **– ¡Oye, no seas tacaño! Tan siquiera mándale un besito de despedida porque nadie sabe lo que puede sucederte en el camino. Así si te mueres, por lo menos tendrá ese único recuerdo tuyo**… – Sin embargo por su osada impertinencia, a Karen le dedicaron un insultante ademan ganándose Terre que le gritaran… **– ¡Grosero irrespetuoso!**

Y en lo que él, riéndose se alejaba, Candy se pintó de un color rojo tomate por saberse descubierta de su situación entre ellos dos pero también por las carcajadas que le provocó esa increíble relación existente entre tía y sobrino que en lo que iba hacia su madre, esta ya viajaba en el auto que Karen les proporcionó, viéndosele además, recostada en el asiento trasero debido a que la presión arterial la trataba como a un yoyo porque de repente le subía y luego le bajaba haciéndose responsable de su saludable condición nada menos que a un hijo. Pero a la madre lo que más le espantaba era conocer al esperpento de mujer que Terre había tomado como esposa; y es que para Eleanor no había belleza que se comparara a la de Susana que en su asiento, tanto cuerpo y cara proyectaban varios humores: desde la molestia, el cansancio, el nerviosismo y el llanto de saberse suplantada por una plebeya que segura estaba que lo era aunque en América no eran válidos los títulos nobiliarios de los que según la presumida sí tenía.

Más en lo que madre y sobrina continuaban con su viaje, de nuevo en la casa de Karen, Candy y Annie mientras aguardaban por las esperadas visitas, en el cuarto de juego se entretuvieron con las dichosas damas chinas.

Y ya iban por el sexto juego cuando a la anfitriona se le anunció que su prima de Londres había llegado. Sin embargo las tres mujeres se estaban poniendo de pie cuando una tromba atravesó por la puerta preguntando alocadamente por… **– ¡Terrence! ¡Terre! ¡¿dónde estás?!**

**- ¡Susie, hija! ¡Dichosos los ojos…** – dijo una sarcástica Karen que ya extendía sus brazos.

Por su parte, Susana y su estrepitosa acción que se consideró la más ridículas de las apariciones, expresó su emoción… **– ¡Tía! ¡Oh, tía!**… – y se echó a los brazos de ella con el llanto de una muy sufrida magdalena al cuestionar… **– ¡¿Verdad que Terre no se ha casado?!**... – su chillona voz suplicó… **– ¡Dime que se trata de una vil mentira!**

Porque de plano Susana no vio a las visitas, Karen, a pesar de que le caía mal su sobrina, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano y la consoló… **– Vamos niña, que no es para tanto habiendo otros hombres.**

Entre sollozos cortados se oyó… **– Es que… ¡yo amo a Terre como nadie podrá hacerlo!**... – Abiertamente lo habían confesado; y por ende imploraban una simple esperanza… **– ¡No creo que él… haya preferido a otra más que a mí!**

La que se estaba cansando de sostenerla separó a su sobrina para ofrecerle su pañuelo con el cual y con discreción, se sonó una nariz y se secaron las lágrimas que a borbollones salían de sus también claros ojos; ojos que le hicieron detener su drama y componerse como una dama al distinguir a… **– ¿Quiénes son ellas?**

Una vez más Candy escuchaba esa cuestión; y demostrando paciencia esperó a que fueran presentadas, acto que no tardó mucho porque…. –** ¡Ah! Ven**… – Karen llevó a la confiada sobrina hasta las hermanas que la miraban: una con gesto de _¡qué mujer tan increíblemente llorona!..._ mientras que la otra, relajada se comportaba al confrontarse finalmente con su rival que prestó atención cuando dijeron… **– Candy, ella es Susana, mi bella sobrina**… – dejada le faltó decir.

**- Mucho gusto…** – contestó una; y la otra que payasamente le hizo una reverencia se le llamó…

**- Susana, ella es Candy…** – ambas mujeres se sonrieron pero cuando se concluyó… **– la esposa de Terre.**

**¡Las sales!... – **se gritó; y Annie, cargando toda la calma del mundo, salió a pedirlas como Karen le había ordenado.

Continuará

Millón de gracias...

**Zulayvcastillo, Candida, Janet, Viridiana, Eva Grandchester, Pathya, Silvia E, Rgrandchester, Mysha, Edeny Grandchester, Luisa1113, Ana, Richie Pecosa, Flor, Rubí, Conny de Grandchester, Bermone, Rosi White, Solecito, Olgaliz, Iris, Yelitza, Melody, Lilian, Jess, ****Bettyna, Zucix and Amy.**


	12. Chapter 12

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo XI: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

Del primero cuartucho de una poblada vecindad y ayudado por su muleta, el padre de Candy, a temprana hora, se veía salir. Y a la fonda que había en la esquina de esa propiedad casi en ruinas se dirigió.

La mujer que yacía parada detrás de un comal muy grande, en el cual echaba las tortillas de maíz que hacía con las manos, llamó a un jovencito quien respondía por el nombre de… – **Juan**… – Este que limpiaba una larga mesa y acomodaba a su alrededor algunas sillas un poco maltrechas, dejó de hacerlo para ir a donde su madre y escuchar de ella…**– Ahí ya viene el nuevo inquilino. Por favor, sal y ve a ayudarle.**

Aventando el trapo que sostenía, el muchachito que ya era muy alto para sus quince años, corriendo fue a encontrarse con el capitán que con esfuerzos daba sus pasos por el camino de terracería. Más al ver que a él se acercaban, también supo para qué; así que primero le saludó… **– Buenos días**… – Sin embargo el buen samaritano no contestó y se dispuso a agarrar la muleta parándose muy cerca del inválido para que este se apoyara de un fornido hombro mientras era rodeado por la cintura, diciéndose por la atención… **– Gracias.**

Estando cerca de la madre trabajadora, el señor Johnson volvió a desear… **– Buen día, Señora Poni.**

**- También sea uno muy bueno para usted, señor.… – **la atenta mujer también abandonó su cotidiana actividad para arrimarle una silla que se colocó sobre donde se suponía debía estar una banqueta y preguntarle… – **¿Cómo amanecimos esta mañana?**

**- Un poco cansado pero estamos bien.**

**- Siento mucho no haberle conseguido una mejor cama pero ya ve… todos mis vecinos estamos igual de amolados.**

**- No; no se preocupe. El catre estaba demasiado cómodo para mí**… – así mismo lo sintió, por los años que hubo dormido colgado de una hamaca.

**- ¿Le sirvo cafecito?**

George asintió positivamente y apreció la nueva cordialidad con un … **– Gracias**… – y vio a la señora Poni tomando una taza de barro y la jarra de café que cuando se vertía, desprendía un extra olor a canela; y por lo mismo se complementó… **– ¡Qué bien huele!**

**- Y espero que le guste cuando lo pruebe… – **el cliente recibió su taza pero también se le acercó un pequeño canasto que contenía… –** ¿Alguna pieza de pan dulce?... –** y el capitán agarró el más sencillo de cuatro. No obstante, estaba dando la primera mordida a su pan cuando le preguntaron… **– ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará por aquí?**

Tragado su bocado se contestó… **– No lo sé. Tal vez unos días, meses o… depende.**

**- ¿De lo que diga su hijo?**

George no pudo beber su café por responder cuestionablemente… **– ¿Mi hijo?**

La señora que lo había recibido y acomodado, a su visita describió… o ¿descubrió?… –** El muchachote rubio que le estuvo acompañando anoche, ¿no lo es?**

**- Ah, no. Él es… simplemente un amigo. Sí, eso es.**

**- Entiendo. Bueno, disfrute su café. Yo debo atender a los clientes… – **que en ese momento entraron al local de comida y que fisgones miraban al lisiado hombre que se concentró, despreocupado, en su desayuno, al saber que sus hijas estaban bien además de que "su amigo" se lo había asegurado cuando…

.

. * .

_Renegando de su mala suerte y escuchando detrás suyo el portazo que Terre dio, Albert caminó rápidamente hacia el área de recepción para preguntar si en el hotel también estaba hospedado George Johnson._

_Al decírsele que no, pidió consultaran el registro de la hija: Candy. Tamborileando los dedos sobre el mostrador, el impaciente aguardó; pero al recibir otra negativa, Albert exigió… __**– ¡¿Qué habitación extra está cubriendo Terrence Grandchester?!**_

_La señorita que le atendía, frente a la cara y voz cargada de furia del cliente, iba a facilitarle el dato; sin embargo el gerente que justo arribaba desautorizó la orden al informar … __**– No podemos proporcionarle lo que solicita, señor. Es parte de la política del hotel por seguridad de sus huéspedes.**_

_**- Yo también lo soy. Y como tal ¡exijo lo que he pedido!**_

_**- Lo sentimos; pero nuestra regla se aplica para todos en general. Además si usted no lo autoriza, nosotros debemos acatar lo que ordene.**_

_**- Entonces… ¿lo amenazó?**_

_**- ¿Disculpe, pero quién lo haría?**_

_**- ¡Por supuesto que estoy hablando de Terrence Grandchester!**_

_**- Ignoro porqué él debía hacerlo.**_

_**- Mire**__… – Albert buscó en el gafete pendido de la chaqueta vecina… __**– Señor Velarde, necesito ese dato porque es de suma importancia hablar con el señor Johnson.**_

_**- Así sea de vida o muerte… lamento no poder ayudarle.**_

_Habiendo visto que sería imposible, Albert sí amenazó con… __**– Ya verá cómo pondré el nombre de su hotel cuando lea mi opinión con respecto a su inepto servicio… – **__terminado de decir esto, el molesto hombre empellando el cuerpo del otro se abrió paso para ir a donde había dejado a Candy, contando esta vez con la suerte, al ver salir de una habitación anexa a la de ella, a la jovial Annie que antes de cerrar la puerta, decía…_

_**- No tardes, papá; porque Candy te estará esperando para que la entregues. **_

_Enarcando altamente una ceja y sonriendo con altanería, Albert siguió andando por el pasillo cruzándose en su camino con Annie que al mirarlo, aunque lo desconocía, le sonrió amistosamente._

_Disimulando ser el ocupante de la última habitación, hasta allá se condujo; pero al pararse frente a la puerta y fingiendo abrirla, Albert miró hacia donde Annie que en ese momento ingresaba al cuarto de su hermana._

_Viéndola desaparecer, el hombre se regresó a donde estaba el capitán que al escuchar el llamado en la puerta, con dificultad y tardándose más de lo normal, se dirigió para atenderla._

_Albert contaba con 18 años cuando le vio por última vez, y debido al tiempo que había transcurrido, ese hombre que tenía de frente no se le reconoció cuando a él lo llamaron… – __**¿Capitán George Johnson?**_

_Los ojos del visitante se sorprendieron de la desgracia que cubría al ex marinero que dijo… __**– Lo soy. ¿De dónde nos conocemos?**_

_**- Bueno…**__ – Albert tartamudeó… __**– una vez… viajé en uno de los muchos cruceros de los que usted estuvo a cargo.**_

_**- Ah**__… – se exclamó muertamente… __**– Qué bien. Espero lo haya disfrutado en ese entonces.**_

_**- Mucho.**_

_Esos recuerdos con pocos los compartía; y porque le removían dolorosos momentos, el capitán secamente cuestionó… –__** ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarle? Tengo un poco de prisa y…**_

_**- Sí…**__ – Albert se sorprendió que no le invitaran a pasar, así que desde su lugar dijo… – __** He escuchado sin querer que su hija mayor se ha casado con un hombre muy adinerado.**_

_**- Pues su inintencionada atención le hizo escuchar mal ya que ella está por casarse. Lo hace en cuestión de una hora precisamente con ese hombre muy adinerado… **__– en las últimas cinco palabras se había empleado la misma ironía que su interlocutor que escupió..._

_**- Lamento llevarle la contraria, pero aquí quién está mal informado es usted; porque su hija… ¿Candy, verdad? Ya ha firmado un acta de matrimonio.**_

_Evitando sorprenderse frente a lo revelado, el padre de ella quiso saber… __**– Y en caso de que así sea, ¿a usted le afecta en algo?**_

_**- No, por supuesto que no. Sólo que…**_

_**- Eres un Andrew, ¿verdad?**__... – Albert abrió grandemente sus ojos azules al sentirse descubierto. Entonces reveló…_

_**- Sí, soy Albert… Albert Andrew.**_

_**- Me lo imaginé. De primera instancia no te reconocí, pero al irte analizando, sí, te pareces mucho a tu padre.**_

_**- Él, como yo y toda la familia lamentamos que usted…**_

_**- ¿Sólo venías para decirme lo del matrimonio de ellos? Porque si no… te aseguro que no me interesa escucharte.**_

_**- ¿Ni el saber quién es Terrence Grandchester?**_

_**- Otro junior como tú que por suerte se ha fijado en mi hija y hará de ella lo que yo no pude.**_

_Alterado Albert preguntó… –__** ¡¿Entonces está de acuerdo con su unión?!**_

_George haciendo caso omiso a la irritabilidad con la que se le había cuestionado dijo sereno… –__**Candy hace mucho tiempo que dejó de estar bajo mis reglas. Yo mismo la empujé a hacerlo. Su independencia y decisiones son sólo de ella y puede hacer lo que mejor le parezca. Y si ya se casó, sus razones tuvo para hacerlo.**_

_**- ¡¿No le interesa en lo absoluto la infelicidad que le espera con él?!**_

_**- ¿Te interesa a ti?**_

_**- Usted supo que entre ella y yo…**_

_**- ¡Eso fue una chiquillada! Y me complació mucho que mi hija te botara y no te siguiera en tu juego de irse contigo porque de sobra sé que tus intenciones para con ella, eran de las peores ¿o no? **_

_**- ¡No sé a qué se refiere! Mis sentimientos por ella eran verdaderos.**_

_**- Sí como no. Tanto que nunca le contestaste sus cartas.**_

_**- ¡Porque me hirió! ¡Me lastimó con su rechazo!**_

_**- ¡Déjate de niñerías y demuéstrame que es con un hombre con quien estoy hablando!... – **__Albert se sintió ofendido pero escuchó la verdad… –__** Tú no podías darle lo que le prometías porque tu vida misma ya estaba trazada.**_

_**- Eso cambió. Yo desvié mi destino.**_

_**- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?**_

_**- Renuncié a todo.**_

_**- ¿Y has podido vivir sin la ayuda de tus padres? ¿o lo has hecho a costillas de tus amigos?**_

_**- Si usted hubiera aceptado la ayuda de los suyos, no estuviera ahora ni tullido ni desgraciado.**_

_**- Hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo… se llama dignidad.**_

_**- Sí, pero con esa no se come ni tampoco con el orgullo estúpido con el que se dio el lujo de rechazarlo todo sin importarle llevarse entre las patas a sus hijas que estoy seguro que las engañó convenciéndolas de que el mundo entero le había dado la espalda cuando a mí me consta que mi familia estuvo dispuesta a ayudarlo, en cambio usted nunca lo aceptó.**_

_**- Su ayuda ni la de otros iba a devolverme a mi esposa o a los que murieron en aquel accidente.**_

_**- Claro que no; pero tenía dos muy buenas razones para hacerlo. Sin embargo, capitán, optó por culparse, desterrarse y calumniarse a sí mismo ¿o no fue así?**_

_**- No tengo porqué darte a ti las explicaciones.**_

_**- Ni yo se las pediré. Sólo vine a…**_

_**- Ya lo has hecho. ¿Algo más que se te ofrezca?**_

_**- ¿A usted?... – **__Albert le extendió rápidamente al ver al pobre hombre trastabillar cuando intentaba alejarse de él. _

_El capitán que ya tenía en mente su plan de marcharse le re cuestionó…__** – ¿De verdad me ayudarías?**_

_**- Sólo para demostrarle que los Andrew siempre estuvimos en la mejor de las disposiciones. **_

_**- Bien. Entonces consígueme un taxi.**_

_**- ¿Para qué?**_

_**- Si vas a hacerlo, por favor, no me cuestiones.**_

_Y con tal de asestarle el primero golpe bajo a Terre, Albert hasta cubriría el servicio sin importarle la distancia que el auto avanzaría. Pero en el momento de estar contratando el alquiler, se le pidió al chofer que en cuanto dejara al capitán, se comunicara con él, con Albert, para saber dónde tenerlo bien ubicado, información que le llegaría pasadas ocho horas, dentro de las cuales, George eligió al azar dónde quedarse, mientras que el malora ya había enviado su segundo mensaje y atendido la llamada de Susana que se le confirmaba que Terre, después de haber salido a buscar a su papá político, ya había partido hacia Nueva York junto a su esposa, datos que Archie afirmó en el momento de ir al encuentro de su malintencionado camarada pero mucho después de haber dejado a Paty que rechazó la invitación a salir con él debido a que, no le negó que era muy guapo, pero desafortunadamente no resultó ser su tipo de hombre._

_Habiendo lamentado haber escuchado eso Archie, sin desilusionarse, primero se hubo dirigido a su habitación de hotel para cambiarse, unirse a su amigo que todavía estaba en la piscina y seguir disfrutando del sol, la playa y las chicas de las cuales se rodearon y se hastiaron de ellas hasta el otro día._

_. . ._

_Inventando mil cosas por hacer, Albert como a eso del medio día, salió del hotel habiendo llamado al mismo alquiler del día anterior para que le llevara, primero a surtirse de cosas para el capitán y después hacia él, que se sorprendió de su presencia y de sus amabilidades; pero antes de aceptar la desinteresada ayuda ofrecida, se exigió de uno: que mejor le ayudara con mantener en secreto la ubicación de su nueva residencia, la cual se pactaría con deliciosa revancha, sin saber el ingenuo Albert que Terre, en su serio plan, no sería un fácil rival a vencer._

.

. * .

De nuevo al presente allá en Nueva York…

A los llamados urgentes de Karen, rápido, acudió una parte de la servidumbre, ya que la otra estaba asistiendo a la prima Eleanor que del auto se negaba a salir debido a sus constantes y fuertes mareos. Pero regresando adentro, en la casa…

Ante sus ojos, el desvanecimiento de Susana no era para nada fingido; y porque Candy se acercó para también brindarle su auxilio, Karen que conocía de sobra a su teatrera sobrina, se lo impidió dejando que las muchachas de servicio la levantaran del alfombrado suelo para llevarla a recostar en una de las habitaciones más cercanas.

Viendo como llevaban cargando a la privada damisela, Annie que se había quedado detrás de la puerta para ocultar sus risas, al ver a su hermana a lado de la tía, calló su burla y preguntó… **– ¿Se va a morir?**

Por su ocurrente cuestión, la chica recibió una mirada reprobadora por parte de Candy y estas palabras dichas por Karen… **– No por desgracia… – **Más al acordarse de la acompañante de Susana, se pidió fueran hacia ella topándose con una muy desagradable escena que cambiaría todo el panorama en unos ojos claros.

. . .

Conforme manejaba sobre su carril, en el contrario Terre divisó el auto de su tía; así que avanzó algunas millas más hasta tomar la salida más próxima para regresar y darles alcance.

Cuando así lo hizo, ya Susana tenía tiempo de haber corrido casa adentro y él apenas estacionaba el auto detrás del otro y viendo como su madre se negaba a salir.

Después de descender él se dirigió a ella; y las empleadas que le vieron acercarse se hicieron a un lado para que Terre probara suerte con Eleanor. Esta al verlo sentado a su lado ¡de pronto! se sintió bien y en lugar de abrazarlo, llenarlo de cariño y decirle cuánto le había extrañado durante el largo tiempo que no le hubo visto, como antaño y por chiquillo mal portado, con fuerza y un par de veces, estampó su mano en el rostro de él que advertido estaba de la furia de su madre.

Quienes ya se aproximaban además de la servidumbre, también fueron espectadores de las repetidas agresiones físicas y escuchando todos los verbales regaños gritados de Eleanor a la que increíblemente no se le decía nada y se mantenían con la mirada agachada ante sus despotricadas palabras. Pero al cuestionar… **– ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!**

**- Teníamos un trato ¿o no?**

Eleanor se hizo la occisa al romper el suyo y autorizar a Susana la dichosa fiesta de compromiso; así que se defendieron… **– ¡No; no lo hiciste por eso!**

**- Si no es así, dime tú entonces ¿por qué?**

**- ¡Porque me odias! ¡Y porque te gustaría verme muerta, por eso es que me provocas así!**

**- Vamos, Eleanor; tampoco exageres.**

**- ¡Soy tu madre, igualado grosero!**... – ¡y rájale! que le suelta otro bofetón que dolió más que los anteriores debido a que...

Terre se tocó la mejilla que le ardía; pero aún así dijo… **– Te pido disculpes mi osadía, por favor.**

La iracunda madre espetó… –** ¡Con una disculpa no vas arreglar las cosas!**

**- ¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?**

**- ¡Quítate de mi vista porque te juro que soy capaz de sacarte los ojos ahora mismo! **

Al terminar la sentencia, Terre pronunció… **– Como lo ordenes, señora madre… – **y obediente salió del auto, mirando a lo lejos a Candy que sostenía la mano de Annie que se jaló ante la indicación de marcharse de su esposo.

Evitando mirar hacia el interior del auto que se pasó, las hermanas llegaron al estacionado detrás de ese; y se estaban subiendo cuando oyeron de nuevo a la loca desaforada que había despertado y gritaba pidiendo… –** ¡No, Terre! ¡No te vayas!**... – Él por supuesto, ni se dignaría a mirarla ni mucho menos concederle su petición.

Por otro lado, Karen que ya estaba ayudando a Eleanor, de esta se oyó solicitud… **– ¡Déjale que se vaya, Susana!**

**- ¡Pero…!... **– ella, mirando la dirección que el auto había tomado, escuchó…

**- Entiende, por favor. En estos momentos no me siento con fuerzas para seguir peleando debido a sus terquedades.**

**- Está bien, Mamá… – **La sumisa Susana derramando sus lágrimas se acercó a las mujeres adultas para ayudar a la todavía biliosa convaleciente que en la recámara que le asignaron seguiría volcando su coraje esta vez contra de Karen que de alcahueta y demás adjetivos celestinos no la bajaban.

Sin embargo, cansada de sus cacaraqueadas, entre las dos primas se armó tremenda confrontación ganando la anfitriona porque más de tres trapitos al sol se le sacó a la visitante que se le restregó desde el haber preferido tomar bajo su custodia, querer, educar, proteger y mimar de sobremanera a la hija que no era que a su propio retoño, que gracias a todas esas exageradas atenciones además de los golpes, lo había empujado a vivir alejado de ella.

Pero cuando intentaron mencionar a Candy, de esta rápidamente habían dicho que ella era mejor que cualquiera inclusive de Susana para Terre porque ella, a pesar de su mala fortuna, supo darse a respetar hasta que llegó al matrimonio y no como la que tenían enfrente que era la clásica mosquita muerta además de haber perdido la virginidad entrados los 18… – **¿O no es así, Susana?**

Esta, para sí, recordó cuando sucedió… había sido en una fiesta en la casa de campo que la tía Karen había organizado y entre los meseros había estado un muchacho muy guapo que con cuerpo-matico quiso sus debidas propinas pero como no le volvió a ver, de ridícula inocente se maquillaron al decir... **– Pero fue sólo una vez, tía. Además…**

**- Susana, por favor, guarda silencio…** – le pidió su postiza madre que viendo que ante Karen todo lo que se dijera iba a ser usado en contra, Eleanor, controlando esta vez su feo carácter, solicitó… **– Quiero hablar con él.**

Con la petición, Susana voló hacia donde estaba su teléfono; pero mientras lo encontraba escuchó…** – ¡Y después de la humillación que le hiciste pasar delante de su mujer, ¿crees que Terre va a volver?!**

**- Debe de. Soy su madre.**

**- Aunque lo seas, él no lo hará. Eso es lo que tristemente te perdiste de toda su vida: el conocerlo tal cual es. **

. . .

Escasos kilómetros sobre la carretera habían recorrido; y en un crucero, el auto se vio obligado a detenerse para aguardar por el cambio de luces del semáforo; momento que se aprovechó para mirarse detenidamente en el retrovisor ya que ese ardor en su mejilla izquierda cada vez le molestaba más.

Al verse la herida provocada por la anillada mano de su madre, Terre espantó a sus acompañantes, al lanzar altamente tamaña grosería y golpear con sus puños el inocente volante.

Annie que venía detrás, atrapó la mano de Candy que le sonrió y le pidió seguir guardando silencio ya que las dos se dieron cuenta de la razón extra de su enojo.

Intentado moderar su molestia, él se disculpó con ellas; pero al tener la luz del siga, Terre pisó hondamente el acelerador, oyéndose afuera el fuerte rechinido de llantas que con mucha probabilidad habían dejado marcas sobre el pavimento. No obstante al escuchar el timbre de su teléfono él bajó la velocidad, pero no lo contestó al sacarlo de su estuche, sino que lo sostuvo en su mano hasta que volvió a sonar otra vez.

Habiendo leído de quién se trataba, el conductor etiquetó entre dientes… **– ¡Estúpida lagartija!**

Y porque Candy le escuchó, le preguntó… **– ¿Quieres que yo le conteste?... – **Terre, enarcando su ceja izquierda, no le respondió con palabras sino con hechos al entregarle el celular.

Debido a que la llamada había caído en el buzón, Candy pudo pedir orientación sobre el botoncito a presionar si volvían a marcarle. Y como insistieron, ella dijo… – **Hablas con Candy Grandchester.**

_- ¡Pásame a Terre!_

**- ¿Quién le solicita?**

_- ¡No te hagas la que no me reconoce! ¡¿Acaso no leíste mi nombre en la pantalla?!_

**- Lo siento; pero en estos momentos, él no puede atenderte.**

_- ¿Él no puede o eres tú quien no quiere?_

**- ¡Exacto! No quiero, una: porque podríamos sufrir un accidente de auto; y dos: generarse una multa por ir hablando por teléfono contigo. Así que espera hasta que él te llame ¡claro!... si es que quiere. **

Y con elegancia copiada, Candy cortó la llamada. Luego volvió sus ojos a Terre que regocijándose interiormente de la respuesta de su esposa, soltó la carcajada al imaginarse la cara de Susana que en la casa de Karen expresó… **– ¡La muy grosera me colgó!... – **y según ella que no se dejaría dijo… **– ¡Voy a llamarle de nuevo y va a oírme!**

**- Ya deja en paz ese teléfono…** – se lo quitaron de las manos.

**- ¡Pero, Tía!**

**- Yo intentaré comunicarme más tarde con él y trataré de convencerlo para que regrese, pero, por favor… deja de molestarlos porque si no lo sabes, es una pareja recién casada y como tal… interrupciones es lo que menos quieren.**

Con su mal intencionada insinuación se consiguió que a la sobrina le volviera el sincope; pero como ya estaba aburrida de sus teatros, Karen le pidió ahorrárselos porque le advirtió que otro más y ella autorizaría que nadie se ofreciera para atenderle así se estuviera verdaderamente muriendo.

Creyendo que alguien la defendería de sus garras, Susana posó su mirada en Eleanor que tendida sobre la cama, estaba con los ojos cerrados porque de tantas impresiones causadas, un sueño muy pesado se había apoderado de ella.

Berrinchuda la sobrina salió de la habitación ordenando a la doméstica que a su paso se encontró que le siguiera a su recámara para que desempacara sus pertenencias, en lo que ella planeaba cómo recuperar a Terre en los próximos días que duraría su estancia en Nueva York pero principalmente… ¿quién podría ayudarle a llevar a cabo las ideas que maquinaba su pequeño cerebrito?... – **¡Claro!**... – el foco de Susana se prendió… **– ¡Él!... **– el que le mandó el mensaje y con quien, después de recuperar su teléfono, intentaron inútilmente comunicarse.

Continuará

Gracias...

**Pathya, Richie Pecosa, Zulayvcastillo, Ana, Silvia E, Viridiana, Conny de Grandchester, Lady Supernova, Candida Grandchester, FanCandy, Mysha, Gianny17, Jessk, Rosi White, Luisa1113, Eva Grandchester, Jess, Janet, Edeny Grandchester, Olga Liz, Yelitza, Luisa, Amy C.L., Flor, Tatiana, Zucix, Annita, ****Darling Eveling, FanFic, Nina Andry, Lady Anny A, Cosette, LizCArter, Gadamigrandchester and Shellyevans.**


	13. Chapter 13

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo XII: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

_Lo sentimos, el número que usted marcó no está disponible… _Con esa, la cuenta se había perdido de las veces que sin éxito, lograban comunicarse con Albert. Frustrada, irritada y cansada Susana dejó en pausa su cometido. Y estaba dispuesta a dormir un rato cuando una empleada fue a avisarle que… **– La señorita Karen pregunta si desea acompañarla a almorzar.**

**¡No!**... – con gusto hubiese gritado y mandado a decir la malcriada. Sin embargo la arrogante huésped contestaría… **– Sí **– al ordenar le trajeran ropa limpia y adecuada para la ocasión. Cambiado su zurrón, Susana bajó para hacerle compañía. Y apenas estaba llegando a donde su tía, cuando en su habitación, su celular comenzó a timbrar siendo precisamente Albert quien se reportaba a tanta llamada insistida.

Debido a su trasnochado viaje de regreso, desde una provincia en México hasta el paradisiaco lugar, el que apenas se iba acostando, se levantó al oír que la batería de su teléfono móvil se agotaba. Pero en el momento de conectarlo, se dio por enterado que lo traía apagado. Así que lo encendió para ver que sobre su pantalla aparecía un mensaje que se revisó. Reconocido el número de Susana, se le marcó de inmediato, no obstante ella no le contestaría por lo menos lo que restaba del día.

Intuyendo de qué asunto se trataba, Albert ya no volvió a la cama sino que, aprovechando la ausencia de su compañero de habitación, se dedicó a empacar sus cosas para abandonar el hotel sin decirle absolutamente a nadie ni a Archie que se quedaría embarcado con una enorme cuenta ya que…

Habiendo visto sospechosamente salir a Albert y entrar al hotel a un desvelado Archie, a este último, personal de seguridad se le acercó para invitarle a pasar a la recepción. Ahí se le explicó el motivo de su detención: cuestionarle únicamente sobre el cubro de la cuenta de hotel y demás gastos.

¡Por supuesto que entre los dos que seguían ocupando la habitación lo pagarían! Sin embargo al informársele que su acompañante ya tenía un buen rato de haber abandonado el hotel, Archie que no llevaba lo suficiente consigo, fue amenazado de ir a parar a la cárcel sino pagaba la totalidad de lo que a manos llenas habían consumido.

Severamente molesto por la mala acción de su dizque cuate al comprobar que verdaderamente ya se había largado tomando con él algunas que no eran sus pertenencias, Archie trató de comunicarse con quien los había invitado a hacer ese viaje… Terre; no obstante este tampoco respondía; por lo menos, no en ese momento ya que se le había adelantado la llamada que Candy había atendido.

. . .

A partir de aquel instante, el viaje hacia casa se tornó mayormente silencioso. Terre, a pesar de que ya no se le veía enojado, siguió manejando muy serio. ¡Tanto! que se le pasó el detalle de invitarlas a almorzar. Así que en cuanto estuvieron en el apartamento y él, descortés, fue a encerrarse a su despacho, Candy, frente a eso, no hesitó y salió a lado de su hermana para irse solas a comer.

Después de ahí y porque Annie se lo pidió, las jóvenes se arriesgaron a pasear por un rato sobre las calles y avenidas de la gran manzana; tiempo que Terre aprovechó para poner en orden las ideas que su madre con sus fuertes cachetadas le había alborotado. Hablar con su padre que aparecía en línea después de encender el computador fue una de ellas pero al hacerlo, iba a sentir como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado ya que cada vez que Eleanor se ponía así de agresiva con él, a Richard se había recurrido para llorar y quejarse del daño que le habían causado.

El señor Grandchester que se había conectado para obtener noticias de su mujer, le ahorró el paso a su hijo y le marcó.

Poniendo un mejor semblante, Terre respondió… **– Hola, Papá.**

_- Hola, hijo. Oye, ¿no ha llegado tu madre? _

La consternación en la voz y facción de su progenitor le hizo preguntar lo que era obvio… –** ¿No te ha llamado aún?**

Viéndosele tras el monitor negar con la cabeza... –_ A pesar de que la llevé al aeropuerto, ni se despidió de mí._

**- No te preocupes. Está bien. **

_- ¿Ya la viste?_

**- Sí. Ya está con Karen.**

_- Y porque estás aquí, me está dando la impresión de que hubo problemas._

**- Pues sí. Como lo advertiste ¡llegó hecha una fiera!**

_- Me lo imagino._

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene pensado quedarse? ¿lo sabes?**

_- Ni idea. Pero no te preocupes, termino unos pendientes y la alcanzo._

Al hijo le alegró la noticia que se cercioró… –** ¿Vendrás?**

_- Sí; porque además de mis ganas de verte_… – Richard, en un movimiento descuidado de Terre, le bromearía… _– Debo ir para volver a enseñarte el cómo se rasura._

El guapo unigénito sonrió de la bulla de su padre que se le recomendó entre dientes… **– Mejor ya no le regales tanto anillo a tu mujer. **

_- ¿Qué dijiste?... – _Richard frunció su ceño… –_ ¿Ella te hizo eso?_

**- Ya sabes; con sus tiernas muestras de cariño.**

_- ¡Rayos, hijo! De verdad lo siento._

**- ¿Lo sientes porque también te ha golpeado?... – **Terre intentó devolver la broma a su padre que serio sentenció…

_- No; pero creo que ya es hora de que le ponga un severo alto a estas locuras de mi esposa._

**- Tú sabrás lo que haces con ella… **– y porque precisamente le acordaron de la suya… – **Padre, si no te molesta, tengo que irme.**

_- Sí, está bien. Ya después te informo cuando llego._

**- Me parece perfecto. Te veo luego, entonces**… – Sin más formalidades Terre cortó la comunicación. Dejó su asiento y se dirigió a la sala vacía. Al hallarla así, fue hacia la planta de arriba sorprendiéndose que estaba completamente solo.

Llamarle por teléfono para saber dónde diablos estaba, le fue imposible; así que no habiendo otra opción más que esperar, Terre aguardó, primero sentado en el sofá de la sala intentando serenarse al estar escuchando un poco de música. Luego aburrido de no encontrar algo de su entera satisfacción, se condujo a su recámara donde, de mucho esperar por Candy, se durmió, acción que no pudo hacer la noche anterior.

. . .

A pesar de estar viendo a Annie muy divertida jugando con unos niños que le compartían y le enseñaban a girar los aros del hula-hula en el parquecito que en su paseo se hallaron, Candy tenía la inquietante sensación de regresar a casa. La distancia que avanzaron no había sido mucha; y en todo ese tiempo y trayecto que había pasado alguien, con necedad, no se apartaba de su mente. Tampoco la escena de la madre reprendiendo a su hijo.

¿Cuántas veces la suya lo hizo? Y si las hubo por parte de su desaparecida progenitora, Candy las recordó con cariño, el mismo que empleó cuando pensó en su querido padre que nunca en su vida un regaño le dedicó.

Así que ¿injusta y dura le había parecido la reacción de Eleanor? Porque si era así, ella también tenía gran parte de la culpa por haber contribuido al aceptar la propuesta de Terre.

**- Terre…** – dijo su nombre quedamente; y aunque con esa tarde apenas se cumplían cinco completos días de haberle conocido, el interior de Candy emergentemente deseó ir a su lado.

El problema fue Annie que terca, al informársele que se marchaban a casa, rechazaba el irse debido al maravilloso tiempo que estaba pasando con sus nuevos amigos.

Dejarla y regresarse sola como se lo propusieron ¡de ninguna manera lo aceptaría! Así que la hermana mayor le dio unos minutos más a la menor que se le prometió volver a visitar el lugar en otro adecuado momento.

. . .

Acompañadas curiosamente por un niño vecino y su nana, las hermanas ingresaron al edificio. Más los nuevos amigos se estaban despidiendo cuando, el varoncito de aproximadamente diez años, pidió la autorización de Candy para que Annie fuera a donde él vivía únicamente con su madre que trabajaba la mayor parte del día y no volvía sino hasta la noche.

Consciente de que no podía tenerla atada a ella, Candy, después de pedir números de teléfono, asegurarse dónde estaría y marcarle cierta hora, la dejó con ellos y ella sola regresó al apartamento el cual estaba totalmente en silencio.

A la puerta del despacho que ya estaba abierta se dirigió, extrañándose que su interior estuviera desierto. Mirándose a cierta dirección, Candy caminó hacia allá, encontrando la puerta de la recámara semi abierta. Extremadamente silenciosa, la esposa se dio el acceso y vio a Terre en el momento que se enderezaba para quedar sentado en la cama.

Apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas, el hombre con sus manos se cubrió el rostro y sus dedos frotaron sus adormilados ojos. Pero al ver que él mantenía una pose cabizbaja, Candy, creyéndolo preocupado, triste y avergonzando, se anunció con un alegre… **– ¡Hola!**

Posando lentamente su mirada en ella, se le contestó… **– Hola… **– y… – **¿Dónde estabas?**... – inmediatamente se le había cuestionado y ella así de rápido contestó…

**- Salimos a comer…. – **la esposa, en lugar de reprocharle el haberse olvidado de ellas, se apenó por no haberle traído algo a él que dijo a su descortesía…

**- Oh; lo lamento… **– Terre, poniéndose de pie, escuchó de una comprensiva mujer…

**- No te preocupes…. – **pero cuando quisieron saber… –** ¿Estás bien?**

**- Sí**… – él escondió su mirada y le dijo con toque de regaño… **– Deberás a aprender a llevar siempre contigo un celular. **

Percibiéndole molesto, Candy así como se disculpó… **– Siento mucho no haberte avisado que salía**… – también se defendió… **– pero estabas muy ocupado en el despacho.**

**- No lo estaba**… – Terre volvió a sentarse diciendo… **– y aunque sí, tú nunca te detengas para entrar. **

**- ¿Te sientes mal?... – **Afligida, ella se acercó cuando él devolvía su espalda al colchón y le explicaba…

**- Tengo dolor de cabeza.**

**- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para disminuirlo?... – **Él sentándose y agachando precisamente lo que le molestaba, la cabeza, con ella le indicó que no.

Debido al silencio que les rodeó, Candy emprendió sus pasos hacia la salida; sin embargo, antes de alcanzar la puerta, decidida se giró para llamarlo…

**- ¿Terre?**

**- Dime.**

Ella que desde hace días lo necesitaba, le preguntó… –** ¿No te molesta si te abrazo?**

Con la escuchada proposición, él, alertado, la miró rápidamente; sonrió de lado y le dijo… **– Eso… sería el mejor medicamento para aliviar cualquier dolor. **

Porque también su corazón así se lo había pedido, Candy autorizada, corrió hacia él. Sentándose a su costado derecho, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos pero sus labios los posó en el arañón que decoraba su varonil rostro. Luego de brindarle un cálido beso, los desprendió de su lastimada piel para decirle al oído… **– Lo lamento. Yo también debí haber recibido mi parte en el castigo.**

Ante semejantes palabras dichas, él, que le había pasado un brazo por la cintura y sin separarla demasiado, buscó su mirada y la reprendió… **– No digas eso; además de que yo no lo permitiría. Desafortunadamente está ha sido siempre la manera en que mi madre quiere corregir mi "indisciplina".**

Al oírlo de sus labios y de sólo imaginárselo, consiguió que ella lo volviera apretar entre sus brazos. Y mientras ella retenía las ganas de llorar, Terre escondiendo su rostro en el cuello delgado, terso y ricamente perfumado de Candy, sonrió agradeciendo por vez primera la ayuda inconsciente de su madre al poner por primera vez en sus brazos a su esposa que se le escuchaba nuevamente decir… **– Lo siento. **

**- Está bien**… – él de nuevo la separó un poco; y porque vio lágrimas en sus bellos ojos… **– Te aseguro que no duelen más sus golpes**… – si no la dignidad humillada.

**- ¿Lo dices de verdad?**

**- ¡Claro!**... – Para demostrárselo, Terre le dedicó una muy abierta sonrisa y levantó una mano para acariciar una parte mojada del delicado rostro femenino, el cual se pudo admirar de cerca. Así que aprovechándose de esa corta distancia, él se sorprendió y de momento no reaccionó al sentir sobre su boca… la de ella que describía interiormente… – _¡Cuán suaves son y dulces saben sus labios! _

_- ¡Cuánta ternura e inocencia encierra su beso!... – _pensaba él que increíblemente la miraba aceptando en sus adentros que nunca en su promiscúa vida hubo probado caricia similar.

Dejándose llevar por lo poco que ella sabía, Terre lentamente fue cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de su caricia; y al compás del movimiento de la boca de ella, la mano de él que ya posaba en la espalda femenina comenzó a acariciarla de abajo hacia arriba mientras que la otra, la que anteriormente le había tocado el rostro, la fue metiendo por el cuello hasta posarse en la nuca.

Durante unos segundos a Candy se le permitió jugar, porque lo hacía, con sus labios. Luego, sabiéndola entregada en su propia manera de amar, Terre que también quería hacerlo pero a su modo, consideró que era su turno y entró en acción al cambiar el ritmo de la situación consiguiendo que ella, sujetada fuertemente por la nuca, se estremeciera y emitiera un sonido ante la desconocida sensación que le provocó él, cuando profundizó un verdadero y muy ardiente beso que le proporcionó para hacerle despertar el deseo en su cuerpo, mismo placer que ya se apoderaba del suyo masculino.

A pesar de que no negaba que le estaba gustando la manera que su boca era acariciada por dentro además del ardorcito que se adueñaba en su virginal femineidad, Candy, como pudo y sin pelear, lo separó de ella; y la excitación que imperaba en su ser, conjugada con la vergüenza de su atrevido comportamiento, la hizo correr. Sin embargo fue alcanzada a escasos centímetros de la puerta, la cual la palma de una mano izquierda había cerrado rápidamente acorralando así a su presa.

El musculoso brazo del mancebo verdugo que tenía detrás, lo veía de reojo sobre su hombro. Pero al sentir en el oído derecho su aliento al decirle quedamente… – **No te vayas dejándome así**… – Ella brincó y más cuando con la mano derecha que se había posado en su cadera, la atrajo hacia él para demostrarle lo alterado que le había puesto los nervios.

Con un sensual movimiento, Candy cerró los ojos escuchando los desbocados latidos de su corazón y sus traicioneros resuellos debido al nerviosismo de su acercamiento.

Aprovechándose de su estática posición, Terre, con sus labios atrapó el lóbulo femenino; luego sus dientes lo torturaron oyéndola a ella quejarse entre mezclando dolor y la condenada excitación que no la abandonaba y la gimió en el momento que él, habiendo deslizado su mano, la posaba en el bajo vientre de ella que se arremolinó a su travieso contacto, dándole así a él la oportunidad de colocar sus labios sobre el níveo cuello y besarlo de arriba hacia abajo. Pero al regresar a su oído le dijo con cierta agitación… **– Me gustas, Candy. Me gustas mucho.**

**- Pero… – **Ella apenas pudo pronunciar porque, él, sin ser grotesco, la acariciaba precisamente para hacerla gemir una y otra vez, con cada vez que hacía pasar su mano por la inocente sexualidad.

Disfrutando de la sensación que le causaba sentirse tocada, Candy poco a poco fue girándose hacia él. Mirarle a los ojos, le fue imposible debido al calor que sentía en sus mejillas. Sin embargo, cohibida, debía advertirle… **– Tengo miedo. **

Terre, alegrándose de verla de frente, le dijo… **– Yo también lo tuve la primera vez.**

Su broma hizo que ella se sonriera y opinara… –** No creo que… sea semejante. Tú eres hombre.**

**- Y tú, una bellísima mujer… – **Él, conforme se iba inclinando para tomar de nuevo sus labios, le hubo complementado.

Pero Candy**, **atrapando entre sus manos el rostro del hombre, pretenciosa quiso saber… –** ¿De verdad te gusto?... – **porque recordó el cuerpo y facciones de Eliza y ni qué decir de las dos mujeres de la piscina.

Terre recargó su codo y antebrazo sobre la puerta; y con la otra mano, la que le había acariciado por allá abajo, ahora le acariciaba el rostro conforme le decía seductoramente…– **¿Porqué en lugar de decírtelo... me das permiso y te demuestro ¡cuánto!?**

Su gesto provocador le hizo cuestionarle… –** ¿Aunque después nuestra relación no funcione?**

**- Funcionará siempre y cuando, tú y yo, así nos lo propongamos. Ha no ser que no quieras intentarlo… **– Candy puso un dejo de tristeza al verlo bajar su mano; más aún así le dijo…

**- De hacerlo, el problema seguiría siendo que… no lo haríamos con amor.**

**- Es verdad, ¿pero que tal si en la práctica, surge?... **– él sonrió; y posando de nuevo su mano en ella, fue delineando un costado de la forma femenina en lo que concluía… –** Uno nunca sabe.**

**- Y si digo sí… ¿qué pasará después?**

**- Pasará lo que tú quieras y hasta dónde tú quieras.**

**. . . . .**

Vestido tan elegante como siempre, dos horas más tarde, Terre venía descendiendo las escalinatas del apartamento cuando a lo lejos escuchó el timbre de su celular. Sabiendo dónde estaba, se dirigió al despacho.

Tomado de debajo de unos papeles, verificó quién le había llamado: Archie y la tía Karen. Conociendo para qué ella le molestaba, Terre le marcó a su amigo en desgracia que a punto del llanto dijo…

_- ¡Bro, qué bueno que me llamas! Tengo desde la mañana tratando de comunicarme contigo._

**- ¿Y eso?**

_- ¡Lo peor que te puedas imaginar, cabrón!_

Terre le bromeó… **– ¿No me digas que entre tanta mujer, ya te apareció el gay?**

Archie, primero imitó las risas burlonas de su amigo; luego le contestó… _– Si eso hubiese sido, te aseguro que no la estuviera pasando tan mal como estoy. _

**- ¡Ah, caray!... **– se expresó extrañado… –** Eso sí suena serio… **– que aceptara un homo entre su repertorio femenino; así que le preguntó… – ** ¿Qué te ha pasado?**

_- Casi nada. Que el muy desgraciado de Albert se ha largado sin haberme dicho a dónde y dejándome encharcado con la pinche cuenta del hotel._

**- ¡¿Se ha ido has dicho?!**

Archie, no viendo el gesto fruncido de Terre, le dijo… – _Exactamente lo que oíste. Lo malo que_… – Allá donde estaba y sobre su asiento, el endeudado amigo miró de reojo al que le acompañaba… – _Desde la mañana estoy custodiado y no me han permitido dormir hasta que no les dé una respuesta de pago._

**- Con lo llevado, ¿no te alcanza para cubrir la cuenta?**

_- Si me alcanzara no te estaría llamando. Además, recuerda que antes de venir, te dije claramente que mi madre me había retirado la mesada._

**- Sí, sí lo recuerdo, pero dime…** –Terre estaba interesado en saber… –** ¿Tienes una idea a dónde carajos se largó?**

Muy mexicanizado Archie expresó… –_ ¡Sepa la chingada! Lo que sí te sé decir, es que desde que te regresaste, anduvo muy sospechoso. Con decirte que ayer se salió como a eso de mediodía; y es hora que yo no le volví a ver. Pero vino al hotel porque de aquí lo vieron partir con su mochilita al hombro, ¡ah! pero además, el muy ratón se llevó mis pantalones, dos camisas y un par de bóxer._

**- Lo que te duelen más ¿verdad?**

_- ¡Claro! ¡Eran los más sexys que tenía!_

**- ¡Entonces se los llevó para presumirlos por ti!…** – Terre no pudo más y de nuevo soltó la risa. Empero Archie…

_- No te burles, canijo; y mejor habla con el gerente del hotel y dile que tú pagarás la cuenta._

**- ¡¿Ah, yo?!**

_- Eres el único que puede ayudarme en estos momentos._

**- Está bien. Diles que más tarde me comunicaré con ellos.**

_- No, no. Tú hazlo y de una vez. Te los paso… – _Con rauda velocidad se pasó el teléfono al gerente del hotel; y en lo que el hombre se arreglaba con Terre, Archie le sonrió divertidamente al hombre de seguridad que detrás de sus gafas oscuras le miraba fijamente.

Con la simple línea… **– Cargue todo a mi tarjeta**… – se resolvió el problema del amigo que además de decirle gracias a Terre, le informaba que le diría adiós a México. Pero eso sí, al pisar tierras norteamericanas, hasta debajo de las piedras buscaría a Albert para hacerle pagar su pesada broma.

Después de haberse despedido de Archie, Terre se comunicó con Karen que le saludó…

_- Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?_

**- Bien, tía. ¿Qué me dices de ti?**

_- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tú de sobra sabes que sin ti, aquí en casa, no tengo alegrías._

**- ¡Eres una chantajista de lo peor, Karen!**

_- ¡¿YO?! ¿Por qué lo dices? Cuando únicamente te estoy hablando para saber de ti. ¿Ya no estás enojado?_

Su astucia resaltó… **– ¿Verdaderamente me lo preguntas tú o es mi madre quien quiere saberlo?**

_- Las dos._

**- Pues dile que estoy bien; y de paso que le llame a mi padre.**

_- ¿Por qué mejor no se lo dices tú? Aquí la tengo a mi lado._

Efectivamente Eleanor estaba con ella, sólo que la señora Grandchester seguía acostada sobre la cama y con una bolsa de hielo descansando en su cabeza, según ella, para controlar una fuerte migraña que la estaba matando.

Indicándosele a Karen dejarle a solas con Terre, con constipada voz, la adolorida mujer pronunció… **– Hijo.**

Y él… **– Madre.**

_- ¿Cómo estás?_

**¿**Fue hipócrita o sincera? Como haya sido Terre contestó… **– Bien, ¿y tú?**

Se quejaron… _– ¡Ay, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza!_

Demostrando consternación se le cuestionó… –** ¿Has tomado algo?**

_- Sí, pero no me hizo efecto. Creo que eres tú lo que necesito a mi lado._

¡Pero tienes a Susana! A él le hubiese gustado restregarle, sin embargo optó… – **Lo siento. En estos momentos…**

_- Terre hijo, por favor. No seas rencoroso con tu pobre y enferma madre._

**- No lo soy te lo puedo asegurar sólo que… **

_- Quiero verte para extenderte, en persona, una disculpa a mi abrupta conducta._

**- No necesitas hacerlo… – **ironía se usó… –** Por algo eres mi madre.**

_- Pero yo lo debo para seguir viviendo; así que por favor, hijo, ven._

**- Lo haré con la condición de que le llames a mi padre.**

_- Te prometo que en cuanto cuelgue, me comunico con él, ¿sí?_

El ingenuo respondió… –** Está bien.**

_- Gracias, Terre… – _Eleanor se despidió de él pensando para sí que empleando un poco de teatro dramático, lo convencería de ir a ella.

Y mientras el hijo se dirigía a su esposa para avisarle que saldría pero prometiéndole que regresaría pronto para llevarla a cenar, la sí chantajista madre quitándose el remedio frío de su dizque mal, con la campanita que yacía sobre el buró, solicitaba la ayuda de la servidumbre.

No obstante, la que recurrió inmediatamente a su llamado fue Susana, la que en el momento de informársele de la futura llegada del visitante y no estar fea para él, emprendió carrera hacia su recámara, llevándose en su desbocado paso, a la joven doméstica que ya iba hacia Eleanor, quien increíblemente regañó a la empleada por su descuidada manera de andar.

Pidiéndosele se fuera detrás de Susana, la molesta madre de Terre volvió a tocar la campana. Y la joven despachada, conforme caminaba por el corredor, miró hacia planta baja para indicar que ella seguía a la patética sobrina y se enviara a otra persona para atender a la mandona prima que gritó por más de media hora hasta que se le anunció que su hijo había llegado y ya era atendido por Karen que como siempre…

Cariñosa y colgada de su brazo, la tía anfitriona le condujo a la sala donde, después de invitarle a tomar asiento, a él se le preguntó… **– ¿Por qué no trajiste a Candy? **

**- ¿Para qué?**

Karen lo adivinó… –** ¿No tienes pensando presentársela a tu madre?**

**- Primero quiero ver cuáles son sus intenciones.**

**- Yo digo que para nada buenas. Después de hablar contigo, empezó a dar de alaridos. ¡Ya me espantó a la servidumbre! ¡Está de un insoportable jamás conocido!**

**- Tal vez la menopausia la ha de tener así.**

**- Ay, pues la verdad creo que sí. Ahora cállate, que ahí ya viene.**

Eleanor, en cuestión de belleza, elegancia y garbo, era un molde que no tenía igual; excepto la de él que habiéndose puesto de pie, fue hacia ella que ya le extendía los brazos y exageradamente emocionada pronunció su nombre… **– ¡Terre!... – **que irónico le preguntó…

**- ¿No me darás bofetadas esta vez?**

**- Ay, hijo, no me avergüences más. Karen ya lo ha hecho lo suficiente.**

Controlando su lengua para no gritar fuertemente su tamaña hipocresía, Karen palmeando la espalda de su sobrino se ofreció… **– Voy por algo de beber. Hijo, ¿se te antoja algo en especial? **

**- No por ahora, tía. Gracias.**

La camarería entre esos dos siempre hubo molestado a la madre que atrajo la atención de su hijo al pedirle se sentará muy cerca de ella. Sin embargo Terre, al obedecerle, le cuestionó… **– ¿Le llamaste a Papá?**

**- ¡Ay, se me olvidó de la emoción de que venías! Luego lo hago. Ahora dime…. – **le palmeó la rodilla… **– ¿cómo has estado?**

Ella le sonrió y Terre arqueando un ceja dijo… **– ¿Acaso no nos vimos hace un rato?... – **porque hasta recuerdo le había dejado de su breve encuentro.

Más Eleanor divisando lo que su "abrupta conducta" había hecho, contestó… –** Sí, pero… – **tomándole de las manos, así se disculpó… – **no quiero recordar el mal momento; así que ¿qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo?**

**- Como gustes, madre**… – resignado Terre contestó… **– He estado muy bien.**

**- Y**… – ¡cómo le costaba reconocerlo! pero debía interrogar… **– ¿cómo te trata el matrimonio?**

**- Excelente. No… me quejo.**

**- ¿Eres feliz?**... – Eleonor intentó mirar a través de sus ojos.

**- Lo soy.**

**- ¿De verdad?**

**- Sí. Nunca pensé que el estar casado fuera tan excitante.**

**- Y**… – Eleanor se incomodó de su expresión libidinosa, más tenía que ser audaz; entonces… – **¿por qué no la trajiste contigo?**

Así se lo propuso… –** Otro día la conocerás.**

Pero la astuta madre fue más allá al indagar… –** No estás ocultándome nada ¿verdad?**

**- ¿Cómo qué? **

El padre de Candy lo hubo observado también así… –** ¿Me has hecho abuela? Por eso el de tu sorpresivo casamiento.**

Mirándola fijamente Terre le devolvió cuestión… –** ¿Te desagradaría la idea si ese hubiese sido el motivo?**

Aunque mucho lo ocultó, reveló la verdad… –** Un poco sí; porque mi sueño era que los tuvieras pero con Susana.**

Sintiéndose insultado, él soltó sus manos y le contestó… – **Siempre supiste que eso sería imposible.**

Eleanor no desistiría tan fácilmente… -–** ¿Por qué si es perfecta? La hice perfecta exclusiva y únicamente para ti.**

**- ¡¿Para mí?! Y si pensabas así, ¿por qué no me preguntaste antes que quería yo? Te aseguro que te hubiese ahorrado tu tiempo y dinero inútilmente invertido en ella.**

**- No digas eso. Susana ha resultado ser una excelente chica.**

**- Pero no es para mí.**

**- Sigues celoso de ella, ¿cierto?**

**- Lo estuve, sí. Porque nada más me quitó el amor, la atención y los cuidados de mi madre, ¿te parecen suficientes mis razones para no quererla?**

**- Sin embargo ella te adora. Y ha seguido al pie de la letra todas mis indicaciones. **

Terre se cruzó de brazos para decir… –** Pues lo lamento por ambas que pusieron sus ojos y esperanzas en la persona equivocada.**

**- Y ella… – **la señaló despectivamente… –** la que escogiste, ¿es la correcta para ti?**

Él fue firme en su respuesta… –** Lo es. Por eso es mi esposa.**

**- ¿Y la amas?... – **Justo en ese momento, Karen acompañada de una muchacha apareció…

**- Terre, preparé este ponche…. **– se mostró sobre la charola y jugueteó… – ** ¿Adivina de quién es la receta?**

Francamente él respondió… –** Lo ignoro.**

**- De Annie…. **– reveló la tía que el día anterior disfrutó de sus ocurrencias. Pero quien no la conocía repitió…

**- ¿Annie?... **– Eleanor miró a Terre… –** ¿Así se llama tu esposa?**

**- No, ella es mi cuñada. Candy es el nombre de…** – él se aclaró la garganta para decir… – ** mi mujer.**

**- … la más sencilla, sin gracia ni porte que puedas imaginarte, mamá.**

La intromisión de Susana se ganó la furia proyectada de los ojos de Terre que le contestó… **– ¿Hablas de gracia cuando lo tiene más un hipopótamo bailando que tú? Es verdad, mi esposa es sencilla cosa que tampoco tienes. ¿Presumes tu porte distinguido? Una jirafa se ve mejor.**

**- Terrence.**

**- ¡No te atrevas hablar de ella porque te juro…!**

**- ¡Suficiente!... – **alzada su voz, Eleanor pidió… –** Vamos a tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz y pasar un rato agradable sin peleas ¿entendido?**

Esta vez, él no se dejó… – **¡Adviérteselo a tu "hijita" no a mí!**

**- Está bien…. – **la madre aceptó su petición así que posó sus ojos en… –** Susana… – **y a ella se le suplicó… –** Por favor, evitemos confrontaciones… – **Luego que la hija asintió con la cabeza, con su mano, la madre verdadera de uno y la postiza de la otra, le indicó sentarse a su lado; movimiento que consiguió que Terre furioso, se alejara de Eleanor.

Junto a Karen su sobrino se fue sentar y de ella recibió la bebida que le ofreció. Mirando a la cabizbaja Susana, Terre bebió y todo su interior acordó con él mismo al afirmarse ¡cuánto le molestaba su presencia! Sin embargo por su madre y su tía debía soportarla que si no…

**- ¿Qué has hecho últimamente?... – **Su madre se escuchó interesada por él.

**- Lo mismo de siempre: sigo en la escuela.**

**- ¿Es que todavía estudias?... – **preguntó la metiche de Susana; y a su cuestión, de mala gana, se le respondió…

**- No. Trabajo temporalmente para ella... **– Y para no dar detalles de lo que hacía, por pura formalidad preguntó… –** A ustedes ¿cómo les fue en Sir Lanka?**

**- ¡De maravilla!... – **de nuevo Susana gritó muy emocionada. Pero los ojos de Terre se posaron en su madre que la apoyó…

**- Es una isla en verdad maravillosa. Conocimos casi todo.**

**- Sus danzas, ritos ceremoniales y…**

**- Susana… – **alguien atrajo su atención para indicarle… –** ¿por qué no le muestras a Terre lo que aprendiste allá?**

Dos seres rápidamente se pusieron de pie; una para correr hacia arriba y él para decir… –** ¡Madre, te juro que…!**

Haciéndole un alto,Eleanor le regañó… –** ¡Ya has sido demasiado mal educado! Así que demuestra un poco de cortesía para con ella. **

**- ¡Pero…!... – **Karen le pidió otro poquito de paciencia, ya que ella sí quería ver la sorpresa.

**- ¡Te juro que te mato!... – **fue la amenaza que su mirada le dio. En cambio Karen, igual de vaciladora, le contestó…

- **Sí pero lo haces después. Ahora déjame disfrutar del espectáculo... **– que resultó ser nada menos que…

Cuestión de minutos, Susana aparecía disfrazada con una indumentaria típica hindú, pero de algo específico diría…

**- Una de las danzas que aprendí tiene el nombre de una ciudad que se destaca por su belleza y del budismo, su corazón.**

Fingiendo lo impresionado que lo había dejado con su introducción, Terre, ocupando su mismo asiento, le cuestionó… – **Y ¿cómo se llama ese dichoso baile con el que nos deleitarás?**

Susana muy segura, proporcionó dato… –** ¡Kandy!… – **pero por el gesto de la mujer, él, grandemente burlón, se echó a reír y también redundantemente le echó a perder su actuación ya que Susana en un mar de lágrimas, para no variar, se echó a correr.

El pellizco de Karen lo hizo sobarse y preguntar inocentemente… **– ¡¿Qué hice?!... **– pero no dejó de reír, hecho que le costaría caro porque, Eleanor, antes de ir a donde su hija, a su hijo le lanzó una mirada asesina y le advirtió… ¡ay de él si se movía de ahí!

Convencida de que tanto danza, ciudad como el nombre de aquella mujer era cuestión de coincidencia y que no debía tomarle la importancia porque ella era más bella que cualquiera, Susana todavía llorona, regresó a la sala; y ayudada por Eleanor, se concentró en su privada presentación.

Obligado a la fuerza, Terre fue espectador de una danza que le aburrió más de la cuenta debido a los minutos que aquella simpleza le tomó y que al finalizar, para devolverle un poco, le reveló… **– Lo había aprendido especialmente para ti, para el día de nuestra boda.**

Ignorándola totalmente, Terre habiendo mirado su reloj, se levantó de su asiento y les dijo… **– Bueno, señoras. Ustedes me disculparán, pero es mi hora de partir.**

**- ¿No te quedarás a cenar con nosotras?**

**- No. Mi esposa me espera.**

**- Pues entonces tendrá que aguardar más tiempo…** – Eleanor había sentenciado.

**- ¿Perdón?... – **Terre frunció su ceño y prestó atención a la demandante orden de su madre…

**- Llámala y dile que tardarás un poco en llegar o que si desea venga a acompañarnos.**

Sintiéndose acorralado porque ni una ni otra cosa podía hacer, Terre rechazó… **– ¡No puedo hacer eso, madre!**

Esta que tampoco cedería contestó… **– ¿Por qué no?... –** y le exigió… –** Además quiero conocerla.**

Terre miró a Karen y ella propuso… **– ¿Por qué no organizamos algo mejor para otra ocasión? Así festejamos su matrimonio y podemos invitar, con un poco de tiempo, a nuestros amigos más cercanos.**

**- Me parece bien. Pero hoy él esta noche… cena conmigo… – **La mirada de Eleanor era dura y castigadora; y él que la conocía de sobra, la interpretaba muy bien: su estancia a cambio de tantos insultos de su parte tanto para Susana como a ella, su madre que poco le importó dejara plantada a su mujer a la que de pronto no se encontró forma de hacerle llegar el motivo de su retraso.

**. . .**

Frente a la rotunda sentencia de la prima, Karen sintiendo lástima por sus sobrinos, fue a la cocina para revisar la cena, en lo que Susana feliz de lo conseguido por su madre, fue a su recámara para cambiar sus ropas por unas que deslumbrarían a cualquiera, excepto a él que después de habérsele indicado volver a tomar su asiento, conforme escuchaba a Eleanor tocar magistralmente el piano, Terre tomó su celular y marcó un número.

La recepción del edificio donde vivía le ayudaría a entregar el mensaje a Candy que ya había recibido a su hermana Annie y ya ambas, arregladas, aguardaban en la sala para salir en el momento que él apareciera por la puerta, misma que se abriría… hasta pasada la medianoche.

**. . .**

Sin tráfico, el viaje desde la casa de Karen a la suya, se realizó en quince minutos. El ascender hasta su apartamento le tomó segundos. Sin embargo le pareció eterno desde el abrir, cerrar, subir y buscar sin encontrar en las recámaras a su mujer excepto Annie que ya dormía.

Parado sobre el corredor de arriba, Terre miró en dirección a su despacho; pero la puerta abierta y la oscuridad le indicaron que ella allí tampoco estaba si no…

Debido a que las cortinas estaban corridas, la iluminación de la ciudad en esa parte del apartamento, atrajo su atención. Frente al ventanal yacía un diván y sobre del mueble estaba Candy que miraba hacia afuera llevando la cuenta de las luces que poco a poco en las oficinas del edificio Empire se iban apagando.

Obviamente le escuchó llegar; pero ella no se molestó en moverse de su lugar, mismo que llevaba ocupando un buen de tiempo, dentro del cual, además de contar pensaba en Eleanor pero principalmente en… Susana: otra más y la cuarta mujer en la lista de "amigas" de su esposo que le oyó resoplar con alivio detrás de ella que seguía manteniendo su posición: sentada, con las piernas estiradas, los brazos cruzados y su espalda y cabeza apoyadas en el respaldo del diván.

No encontrando las palabras adecuadas, Terre se paró frente a su esposa que posó su mirada hacia otra dirección.

A pesar de su indiferencia él dijo… **– Lamento mucho mi retraso… **– pero Candy no le contestó. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Viendo su molestia, él, sin permiso, fue a sentarse a un costado de sus piernas, las cuales, una sobre la otra se colocó. Siguiéndola mirando de frente Terre preguntó… – **¿Cenaron?**

**- Annie lo hizo.**

**- ¿Y tú por qué no?**

Con su interés, Candy, aunque enojada, le miró y le respondió… **– No tengo apetito.**

**- ¿Quieres salir un rato y tal vez…?**

El pujido que ella le lanzó no le dejó terminar para Candy decir… **– Ya es muy tarde.**

**- Son las doce y 25**… – ahí Terre se dio cuenta lo retrasado que llegó; así que intentó ser gracioso… **– Además Nueva York nunca duerme. **

**- Pero yo sí**… – De un rápido movimiento Candy se paró y comenzó a caminar. Pero estaba dando el tercer paso cuando él la detuvo al ponerse nuevamente frente a ella para extenderle una explicación.

**- Te aseguro que no lo hice a propósito.**

A pesar de que sí, ella le restregó… **– Pudiste haber avisado.**

**- Lo hice ¿acaso la administración no te subió mi mensaje? **

Candy debía estar consciente de la bomba que Terre era capaz de ir a poner si no. Así que con la cabeza asintió comprendiéndose el tamaño de su enojo. Entonces él… **– ¿Qué puedo hacer para compensar mi terrible falta?**

**- Nada.**

**- ¿Estás segura?**

Terre lentamente fue acercándose a Candy; y ella, intimidada, bajó la mirada; mirada que ya la había recorrido de pies a cabeza, deleitándolo a él desde la vestimenta hasta la transparencia de las telas que dejaba mostrar las curvas de su cuerpo femenino, el cual, nuevamente reaccionaría a su contacto, ese que sintió cuando las manos de él se posaron en su cintura y con propiedad la fue atrayendo hacia él.

Adivinando lo que su boca buscaba, la suya le era imposible pronunciar… **– No… – **No obstante y a fuerza de voluntad, ella giró la cara y su mejilla fue la afortunada que recibió el beso de Terre que desde que se había ido y de sólo pensar que estaría con Susana y su loco obsesionado afán por él, Candy, celosa y martirizada se la había pasado todo ese tiempo de ausencia. Claramente entendía que su madre, era su madre y que las mujeres pasadas, pasadas estaban; pero daba la casualidad que la prima, aunque lejana, seguía siendo un problema en el presente.

Por su parte, él, sintiendo la vibración de su cuerpo nervioso y excitado, continuó su cadena de besos. Pero llegó un punto donde su boca era su mayor objetivo; más al ser este negado, preguntó… **– ¿Qué pasa?... – **cuando antes se habían aceptado.

Así que Candy finalmente quiso enterarse… –** ¿Qué hiciste en casa de Karen?**

Terre se separó y le reportó… **– Estuve con mi madre que me dio una ¡extensa y fatigadora cátedra de música de piano! Susana, que sigo insistiendo que un hipopótamo tiene más gracia que ella al bailar, bailó unas danzas que sí son hermosas pero de plano ella las desgració. Deberíamos demandarla ante una asociación hindú para que no vuelva hacerlo. Y Karen, como siempre, con sus bromas, relajos y acabándose por atenderte. ¿Satisfecha?**

No, y por lo mismo re cuestionó… –** ¿Fue todo?**

**- ¿Por qué mejor no me dices qué es lo que verdaderamente quieres oír?**

**- Susana…**

**- Candy… – **él le explicaría… –** ella siempre intentará acercarse a mí, pero te lo repito… ¡no me interesa en lo absoluto! Así que si temes que ella y yo podamos tener algún acercamiento del tercer tipo, puedes estar tranquila. Eso nunca sucederá. Y menos cuando tú y yo…**

Para que ella no volviera a negarle lo que quería en ese momento, Terre, impulsado por su deseo, tomó su rostro para sujetarla y besarla primero con urgencia; luego con ternura, y al último, con pasión para terminar de dominar… la situación.

Continuará

¡GRACIAS!

**Zulayvcastillo, Pathya, Annita, Mysha, LizCarter, Lita0411, Marizza, Bea, Luisa1113, Rosi White, Rgrandchester, Conny G. Veruck, Jessk, Jan, Olga Liz, Alheli, Ana, Viridiana, Invitada, Yelitza, Cosette, SolecitoC, Jess MJ, Gianny17, Rubí, FanCandy, Conny de G, Gema, Bermone, Silvia E, Iris, Amy C.L., Shellyevans, Zucix and Edeny Grandchester, ****Golondrina1201, Tesamonn, Candy20086, Luna, Sayuri Michaelis, ****Candida**


	14. Chapter 14

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo XIII: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

Era alrededor de las 8 de la mañana cuando sus vivases ojos se abrieron para disfrutar el nuevo día en ese apartamento y de Nueva York. Estirando descuidadamente piernas y brazos, su mano fue a chocarse con el cuerpo que yacía a su lado. Sonriente, esa persona se acercó para dejar sobre la cálida mejilla de la linda durmiente un beso y desearle quedamente los cotidianos y acostumbrados… **– Buenos días.**

Procurando hacer el menor de los movimientos, se fue abandonando el cómodo lecho. Ya habiendo alcanzado el suelo, se buscó el calzado y una bata que reposaba en el sillón más próximo. Después de vestirse con ella, se dirigieron a la puerta. Y caminaba por el corredor cuando se topó con el siempre presentable vecino que salía de la habitación contigua y que con serenidad y cortesía le saludaba… – **Buen día, Annie.**

**- Hola, Terre. ¿Cómo estás hoy?**

**- Muy bien; gracias. ¿Y tú?**

**- Con mucha sed.**

**- Entonces te acompaño. Yo también deseo beber algo.**

Sabrá porqué la chica le preguntaría… **– ¿Has dormido bien?**... – Entonces él, dedicándole una sonrisa, le dijo…

**- ¡Claro!**... – y seguido uno de otro descendieron hacia la planta baja.

De ahí se encaminaron a la cocina donde, ella, del refrigerador tomó y se sirvió jugo de naranja mientras que él se dispuso a prepararse un té caliente. Pero Annie, sosteniendo su vaso, se dirigió a la sala para encender, con anticipada autorización del dueño, el televisor; quedándose Terre hasta que su bebida estuvo lista.

Llevándola también consigo, él, al alcanzar a su joven cuñada miró un poco de lo que ella atentamente observaba: lo normal a su edad en el clásico canal de Disney.

Habiendo reído de una bobada, y aprovechando que el show era interrumpido para patrocinar los debidos comerciales, Terre le pidió… **– ¿Por qué no vienes un momento a mi despacho? Necesito hablar contigo.**

Gracias a que su mano sostenía el control remoto, Annie, para acatar la orden de su cuñado, apagó el televisor y le siguió hasta la oficina donde le indicaron ocupar el asiento frente a él que después de dejar su taza sobre el escritorio, comenzó a decirle con cuestión… **– ¿Has hablado con Candy con respecto a la escuela? **

Con la cabeza, la chica acompañó su pronunciado… **– Sí**.

**- ¿Y qué piensas?**... – Terre, desde su lugar, captaba las variantes expresiones de Annie conforme le contestaba…

**- Que aunque no quiero separarme de ella, sé que debo asistir por mi propio bien.**

**- Entonces, ¿no habrá objeción de tu parte si hoy mismo te llevo a visitar el colegio?**

La muchachita tragó saliva ante la rapidez de la propuesta; luego cuestionó… **– ¿Qué peligro hay de quedarme desde este día?**

Terre sonrió de lo temible que parecía su proposición; así que con tranquilidad le aclaró… **– Ninguno porque sólo lo visitaremos. Pero de gustarte el lugar, es obligatorio hacer un recorrido. La institución lo requiere así con la finalidad de que el nuevo alumnado conozca a la perfección sus instalaciones, los talleres principales y las reglas que lo establecen.**

**- ¿Y cuánto dura ese recorrido?**

**- La directora normalmente les pide a los interesados, un día de su tiempo debido a que hay mucha actividad. Así los futuros estudiantes pueden observar detenidamente y dejarles convencidos que su instituto es lo que más les conviene.**

**- ¿Habrá hombres?**

**- No, el colegio es exclusivamente para mujeres.**

**- Entonces ¿ahí van a enseñarme a caminar como lo hace la Tía Karen?**

Terre volvió a sonreír y dijo de su querida pariente… **– Ella posee su propio estilo pero algo similar harán contigo.**

**- A mí me gustaría hacerlo como ella.**

**- Es muy halagador de tu parte y Karen estará muy orgullosa si lo logras. Gracias.**

**- Bueno, entonces voy a cambiarme.**

**- Si me haces favor**… – dijo Terre y Annie se puso de pie. Más antes de emprender el camino hacia la salida, la chica le cuestionó…

**- ¿Algún mensaje para Candy?**

¿Por qué razón lo preguntaría? Él, arqueando una ceja en señal de alerta, no lo supo y contestó… **– Que también esté lista para ir a desayunar ya que anoche no cenó.**

**- No. Prefirió esperar por ti pero tú nunca llegaste.**

Con el ligero reproche que se le lanzó, el hombre atrapándolo, le respondió… **– Ya me disculpe con ella.**

Entendiendo que no era asunto de su incumbencia, Annie lo dejó así… –** Está bien. Entonces me voy. Con permiso.**

Viéndole partir, Terre se dispuso a beber de su té maquinando y organizando mentalmente las actividades a realizar durante ese día.

Mientras tanto, arriba en la habitación, Candy finalmente despertaba. El ver la cama vacía la alertó; pero su inquietud se apaciguó cuando vio a su hermana que le pasó mensaje… **– Dice Terre que vamos a salir. ¿Pasas al baño o lo ocupo yo?**

Indicándosele a la hermana menor que ella se aseara primero, la mayor, intrigada y enderezándose, quiso saber… **– ¿Te dijo a dónde?**

Annie no prestaría atención a la temblante reacción de su sangre cuando se le informó… –** Sí; me llevará a conocer mi futura escuela. Pero… – **la chica que había corrido hacia el closet, se quejaba… **– Aquí no tengo ropa adecuada. Toda está en casa de la tía Karen. **

Haciendo omisión a su queja y gestos, Candy ahora congojada, volvió a cuestionar… **– ¡¿Quieres ir ya?!**

- **Hermanita, tarde o temprano tengo qué. Así que no tiene caso retrasar lo que ya está trazado en mi destino... –** había sido la respuesta más razonable de Annie que, ya levantada Candy se le acercó para ayudarle con su escaso guardarropa, del cual se prometió aumentarlo después de convencerla de ponerse algo ya visto.

Pero en lo que las dos hermanas se arreglaban para salir…

_Marcaban las diez de la noche anterior cuando Albert, después de haber conseguido un boleto de avión pagado con el dinero que supuestamente iba a ser empleado para cubrir la habitación de hotel, se le vio aparecer por el tobogán de salida hacia una sala del aeropuerto neoyorkino._

_Ocupando el tercer asiento de la primera fila de muchas, el hombre para aprovechar la señal, sacó su celular y marcó un número, el mismo de Susana que, ensoñada de haber disfrutado la presencia de Terre, se había ido directamente a la cama donde mil aventuras se imaginó si tan sólo él le hubiese elegido como su esposa pero principalmente… al ser su mujer._

_Cansado de no haber obtenido respuesta por parte de ella, además de que sus minutos mensuales los tenía agotados, Albert desistió de llamarle y siguió su camino para salir totalmente del lugar y dirigirse a tomar el metro que le transportó a casa; donde al arribar el nuevo día, desde una cercana caseta telefónica, intentaba de nuevo comunicarse con Susana._

Interrumpido su sueño, ella discretamente bostezó y a tientas comenzó a buscar el celular, el cual tras tomarse, sin poder verificar quién le llamaba ya que tenía puesta su máscara para dormir contestó… – **¿Hola?**

_- ¡Susy!_... – la voz de Albert se escuchó, pero le desconoció ella que cuestionó…

**- ¿Quien habla?**

_- ¡Vaya! Hasta que contestas. Lo he intentado desde ayer._

Quitándose lo que cubría sus ojos, Susana miró la pantalla del teléfono; y de nuevo quiso saber… **– ¿Quién eres?**

_- Soy yo. Albert._

**- ¿Y por qué tu número no aparece registrado?**

_- Porque estoy llamándote desde la calle._

**- Oh. ¿Dónde estás?... – **¿No había dicho que en la calle? En fin…

_- Desde anoche llegué a Nueva York._

**- ¡Tengo que verte!**... – Ella rápidamente le solicitó.

_- Lo sé. ¿Ya les has visto?_

**- Sí, a ella la conocí ayer por la mañana y él estuvo aquí anoche.**

Albert únicamente se interesó por… –_ ¿Y qué te pareció Candy?_

**- ¡Ash! La mujercita más ordinaria que Terre pudo haber escogido. ¿Acaso estaba ebrio cuando sus ojos la descubrieron?**

_- Más bien desesperado. Tú, su madre y su ultimátum le obligaron a hacer esta locura._

**- No entiendo.**

_- Candy y Terre están unidos por interés._

- **¡¿Cómo?!... – **Del sobresalto, Susana quedó sentada y oyó…

**- **_Es algo largo que contar. Así que ¿por qué no nos vemos en alguna parte para decírtelo todo?_

**- No conozco mucho la ciudad; y sola, dudo que quieran dejarme salir. Sin embargo… ¿por qué no vienes a casa? Así no habrá necesidad de repetir la historia dos veces y Eleanor se entera de una vez?**

Su idea no resultó ser tan genial porque le advirtieron… –_ Karen me conoce y puede poner al tanto a Terrence._

**- Bueno. De todos modos le diré a Mamá y junto con ella, saldremos para allá. Dime la dirección a dónde llegar… – **del cajón se tomó una libreta y pluma.

Luego de haber escuchado y tomado nota, Susana se despidió de Albert y se levantó para ir a donde Eleanor estaba, ocupando su asiento dentro de un elegante gazebo instalado en el jardín y siendo acompañada de Karen conforme bebían té.

Frente al saludo lambiscón entre madre e hija, la tía que ni se peló, ofreció… – **¿Quieres un poco de fruta?**

**- No**… – con indiferencia se le había contestado a la anfitriona; pero mirando a Eleanor, a esta cariñosa, se le planteó… **– ¿por qué tú y yo no aprovechamos la mañana para salir de compras y visitar la ciudad?**

Karen, obviamente excluida e ignorante de la verdadera razón de la invitación, apoyó la idea… **– Te caerá bien caminar, Eleanor.**

**- No lo sé. Todavía siento ésta parte de la cabeza**… – se la tocó… **– algo entumida por el dolor de ayer. **

**- Es sólo el estrés. Distraerte te aliviará por completo.**

**- ¡Sí, Mamá; vamos! Tal vez y con suerte**… – Ahora sí se le miró… **– Tía Karen pueda decirnos dónde vive Terre para visitarle.**

**- ¿Lo harías, Karen?... **– Eleanor había inquirido; más la involucrada…

**- Lo siento. También ignoro el nuevo domicilio de mi sobrino.**

**- ¡Qué muchacho! Siempre tan desconfiado y envidioso de sus cosas… **– expresó la madre que nunca hubo sido partícipe de lo qué hacía o dejaba de hacer su unigénito; empero la tía que siempre estuvo y estaba al tanto de él, lo defendió…

**- Lo juzgas mal, Eleanor. Terre lo hace porque le gusta su privacidad y que se la respeten. Así que…**

**- ¡Está bien!**… – Susana grosera, no la dejó terminar; y a su segunda madre regresó… **– Si no quiere que sepamos dónde vive, lo dejaremos así; pero entonces ¿nosotras sí podemos ir**?

Eleanor acariciando su suave rostro le dijo una vez más… **– Por verte sonriente y feliz, aunque vaya muriéndome siempre te complaceré. Está bien. Vayamos a la ciudad… – **y ella sí invitó a la prima… **– ¿Vienes con nosotras, Karen?**... – Esta miró a Susana que desvió su mirada y escuchó…

**- No, vayan ustedes. Hoy tengo clase de equitación.**

**- Bueno, entonces nos vamos a cambiar y nos vemos más tarde.**

**- ¡Claro y diviértanse!**

Yendo a la par y solas, la madre escuchó la real emergencia de su hija por salir; y el rostro de Eleanor se tornó rojo debido al enojo que le embargó; pero Susana le pidió mucha serenidad hasta que no estuvieran de frente a Albert para que este les contare su parte de verdad.

. . . . .

¿O estaba alucinando o sus ojos no la engañaban? Pero Terry, después de avisársele que ya estaban listas, habiendo salido de su despacho y dirigido a donde Candy, además de desearse… – **Buenos días**… – un beso en los labios se habían dado.

Emocionada de haber presenciado aquella caricia, Annie llena de preguntas que no obtendrían prontas respuestas, rápidamente disimuló no haberlos visto y en silencio se dispuso a salir seguida de ellos que después de asegurar su hogar, se tomaron de la mano y así caminaron hasta el elevador, descendieron y llegaron al restaurante del mismo edificio donde se soltaron al indicárseles la mesa a ocupar para disfrutar de sus sagrados alimentos.

Debido a que Candy no hubo probado nada la noche anterior se le obligó a desayunar. Sin embargo ella no lo haría sola; así que él, que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo tan temprano, tuvo que acompañarla. Luego de sanamente comidos, el trío de tres emprendió su camino, uno que se recorrería en auto por casi 25 kilómetros hacia el norte de Manhattan.

Dentro del Condado de Westchester estaba la ciudad de Yonkers y ahí el privado y riguroso colegio de artes Sara Lawrence presidido nada menos que por… Karen.

Las instalaciones mayormente construidas al estilo inglés Tudor, atraparon inmediatamente la atención de Annie. Pero cuando vio a quien la recibía no hubo necesidad de preguntársele ¿te quedas? porque la chica, intuitiva de que el joven matrimonio necesitaba espacio para ver sí así se animaban a darse más arrumacos, desde mucho antes ya había decidido hacerlo. Así que sabiendo la hermana mayor que la menor estaba en excelentes manos, Candy, después de agradecerle todo a la tía de Terre, con él se marchó.

Con su mutismo, conforme él manejaba también le animó… **– Annie va a estar bien. **

**- Lo sé.**

**- Entonces ¿a qué se debe tu tristeza?**

Ella miró hacia la ventanilla porque una lágrima se le escapó al decir… **– La voy a extrañar.**

**- Creo que eso es válido y normal… – **Compasivo, Terre alcanzó la mano de Candy y se la besó. Sin soltarla, él hizo un cambio de velocidad; y por el camino que vio que tomó, ella lo reconoció y preguntó…

**- ¿Vamos nuevamente al colegio militar?**

**- Durante algunas semanas, debo hacerlo diariamente. **

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Pedí un periodo de licencia. Se me otorgó; siempre y cuando me reporte. **

Intrigada, Candy volvió a cuestionar… **– ¿Eres parte de la milicia?**

**- No por ser extranjero. Y aunque soy naturalizado estadounidense, mi país de origen no está en guerra y por lo mismo no se me permite involucrarme en cuestiones de estado. Pero sí tengo autorización de hacer lo que sea ya que aquí se me brindó la oportunidad de estudiar.**

Removiéndose sobre su asiento para mirarle de frente, ella indagaría… **– Terre, ¿puedo preguntarte en qué trabajas?**

Él, manteniendo sus ojos en la carretera, le bromeó… –** Puedes… **– y con su autorización Candy re-preguntó lo que necesitaba saber…

- **¿En qué trabajas?**

Riendo primero porque no podía decirle tan descaradamente… –_ En nada ya que el gobierno me mantiene…_ – él dijo después… **– Soy consultor… – **y por el gesto contrariado de ella, le explicó…** – En West Point me dieron un pequeño puesto que por supuesto realizo desde casa para asesorar a los estudiantes del plantel. Aquellos que llegaren a tener problemas académicos.**

No pareciéndole algo tan sudado le cuestionó… –** ¿Y eso te da para vivir?**

**- ¡Claro!... – **porque sus servicios eran para nada baratos… –** Además de… **

**- ¿Las pensiones de tu mamá?**... – y por la fugaz mirada que le dedicaron, Candy corrigió… **– No me hagas caso. Lo dije sin pensar.**

Para hacerle entender que no le había molestado su franqueza, Terre soltó las carcajadas y luego le contestó… **– No; pero sí con las de mi papá. De mi madre hace mucho tiempo no recibo nada.**

**- Entonces… – **ella frunció el ceño… –** ¿por qué la constante amenaza de no darte tu herencia?**

**- Porque en sí el dinero es de Susana…** – el asombrado ¡¿qué?! que se leyó en su rostro, hizo que le explicaran… –** Después de haber sido abandonada por su madre, el padre que nunca conoció, le dejó bastante capital que ella podrá reclamar en el momento de casarse. Por supuesto mi madre al enterarse de eso, y yo como su hijo, le brillaron los ojos de la fortuna que se acumularía si se juntaran las dos: la de ella y la de su "hija". Y como sé que no quitará el dedo del renglón, Candy, de nuevo te pregunto… ¿quieres casarte conmigo?**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!... **– a ella casi le da el infarto debido al susto… –** ¡¿Que siempre no lo estamos?!**

Sereno, él asintió y le recordó… **– En aquella ocasión que nos casaríamos por la religión, tu padre lo echó a perder; y porque conozco a mi madre, ella hará hasta lo imposible por romper nuestro matrimonio. Así que entre más unidos estemos tú y yo, será más difícil que nos separen. Ha no ser que tú…**

. . . . .

Como lo dicho por el padre de Candy, Albert también era heredero de una fortuna incalculable. Sin embargo sus fuertes e inexplicables razones tuvo que tener para renunciar a los lujos y a las comodidades; y como sus posibilidades económicas eran pocas al haber sido un soldado raso de profesión, Albert citó a Susana en un restaurante más o menos presentable y bastante concurrido sobre el área de Times Square.

Ocupando la última mesa muy cerca del bar y los cuartos privados, desde su lugar, el hombre observó la arrogancia y vestidura de las mujeres que fueron llevadas ahí por el chofer de la prima Karen y al que ya se le había advertido "amablemente" de decir ni una sola palabra con respecto a esa clandestina reunión.

Habiendo sido conducidas por la hostess, sin preámbulos, Eleanor fue directo al grano… **– ¡¿Qué cierto es eso de que mi hijo Terre se unió por interés con su mujer?!**

**- Buen día, señora**… – Albert se había puesto de pie para ofrecer… **– Por favor, tomen asiento…** – y a ambas ayudó con las sillas. Ya después de que él se sentó, compartió el muy soplón… **– Completamente cierto. Él mismo me lo reveló. De hecho, yo acepté ser su padrino de bodas. Sólo que…**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**... – le urgieron… **– ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡Hable de una buena vez y diga todo lo que sabe!**

Albert sencillamente resumió… **– Después de haber sostenido una conversación con su padre, Terre tomó la decisión de casarse con la primera mujer que viera. Ella, una desdichada de la vida y de gran necesidad de inmediato aceptó su propuesta y en cuestión de horas firmaron un acta por lo civil. Luego al hacerlo por la iglesia, el padre de ella huyó arruinándoles la ceremonia.**

**- ¡¿Y usted tampoco pudo impedírselo?!**

**- Señora, se ve que no conoce ni tantito a su hijo que idea que surge en su cabeza, no está en paz, hasta que lo lleva a cabo.**

**- ¡Pues él tampoco me conoce!**... – lo retó… –** ¡Y voy a mover cielo, mar y tierra para desbaratar ese absurdo matrimonio!**

**- ¿Cómo piensa hacerlo?**... – Albert pareció haberse burlado.

**- ¡Existe cierta clase de abogados que pueden impugnar ese tipo de convenios!**

Pero él debía llevarle la contraria… **– No creo que lo consiga, Eleanor. **

Ahora la burda fue ella… –** Señor mío, don dinero todo lo puede.**

**- Es verdad; pero aquí hay pequeño detalle. **

**- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es?**

**- Terrence es considerado el hijo favorito y consentido de West Point, señora. Así que por lo menos dentro de la unión americana con todos sus sistemas, usted podrá hacer absolutamente nada contra él.**

Sintiéndose orgullosa por dentro, Eleanor usó un poco al sacar conclusión con respecto a su cachorro… **– Algo me hace sospechar que está celoso de mi hijo, Albert.**

**- Por cuestiones de escuela, siempre supe que su inteligencia era superior que la mía, Madame. Y si es que me siente celoso, lo estoy porque Terre me ha robado a la mujer que más he querido: Candy, su esposa.**

**- ¡¿Qué ha dicho?!... **– varios comensales voltearon a verlos prestándose atención sólo a uno que explicó…

**- En tiempo atrás, ella y yo fuimos noviecitos.**

**- ¿Terre lo sabe?**

**- Lo sabe, sí; yo se lo conté.**

**- ¿Y ni así le importó casarse con ella?**

**- Bueno, voy a ser honesto. Él lo ignoraba porque la conoció casualmente. Inclusive yo, desconocía su paradero. **

**- Explíquese.**

**- Su padre era capitán naviero; su barco naufragó llevando a su familia consigo y luego, sintiéndose desgraciado, se desterró por no haber socorrido ni a su esposa ni a los pasajeros que murieron, viviendo desde aquel entonces en la miseria. Y de haber sabido que ella así terminaría, a la fuerza me la hubiera llevado conmigo. Pero su padre, al descubrir nuestros planes, los echó abajo. Y ayer que lo vi, me ha confesado estar muy arrepentido de no haberme dejado hacerlo.**

Eleanor creyendo en su versión de lo que a medias sucedió, le preguntó… –** ¿Ella le sigue correspondiendo igual?**

Él asintiendo con la cabeza contestaría… –** Sé que en estos momentos está impresionada por el dinero de Terre.**

**- ¿Así era cuando le conoció?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!... – **Albert había fingido su indignación… –** Sin embargo…**

**- No calle. Síganos diciendo.**

**- No puedo revelarle ciertas cosas que suceden entre… parejas**… – el muy mentiroso indiscreto miró a Susana diciendo de esta… **– porque hay una señorita presente.**

Interpretando su mala intención, Eleanor dijo… **– Entiendo**; **bueno, Albert, ¿qué podemos hacer por usted?**

**- No quiero su dinero**… – él lo rechazó mucho antes de que lo sacaran.

**- ¿Entonces?**

Empleando pasión, Albert reclamaría… –** Antes de que Terre la haga su mujer ¡quiero recuperar al amor de mi vida!**

**- ¿Y tiene idea de cómo podemos devolvérselo?**

. . . . .

Además de comenzar a sentir admiración por él, Candy, al ir caminando a su lado conforme atravesaban por los corredores de la prestigiosa escuela militar, recordaba a su padre y le hacía feliz ver a los estudiantes o personal de diferentes rangos cuadrarse frente a su esposo.

Preguntándose si su madre alguna vez sintió el mismo orgullo que de ella se estaba apoderando, Candy giró su rostro hacia Terre y le sonrió. La acaricia que él le brindó hizo que ella, sin soltar su mano, se abrazara de su brazo avanzando así una muy corta distancia ya que al final del pasillo que transitaban, él, después de besarle su mano, la soltó pidiéndole aguardara en la pequeña sala donde únicamente Candy esperó diez minutos.

Cuando le vio aparecer, el matrimonio emprendió su andar pero esta vez en dirección a la impresionante capilla de West Point donde debido a la hora se efectuaría una misa. Los participantes a ella poco a poco iban ocupando sus lugares divisándose en el altar al ministro con quien Terre, habiendo dejado a Candy que admiraba el lugar, se dirigió para pedirle el favor de casarlos; pero… – **Muchacho; bien sabes que sólo estoy autorizado con los soldados que son llamados a la guerra.**

El muy gracioso no se rendiría al decir… –** Con mayor razón para no negarte. ¡Yo estoy en una muy seria contra mi madre!… – **Las risas del especialista en teología hicieron eco por el santuario religioso. Más al escuchar…** – ¡Vamos, Bob! Aprovecha este sermón y cásanos. Nada te cuesta.**

**- Está bien. ¿Traes los anillos?**

Aunque se trataban de los de la anterior ocasión, Terre los buscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Luego de haberlos encontrado, los entregó; y al novio se le pidió ir por la novia que se presentó y por más de uno se elogió.

Los cadetes que presenciarían la celebración, serían los testigos de la unión; pero también los que aplaudirían y harían bulla al pedirles, cuando todo finalizó, el clásico beso.

No habiéndoles negado su petición, la pareja ahora sí casada por la segunda ley, tomada de la mano caminó por el corredor; salió y en el patio recibió de la mayoría de los presentes sus felicitaciones. Y estaban comentando con los últimos, cuando Terre, nuevamente tomando la mano de su esposa, intentó emprender camino. Sin embargo, elementos militares ante su intención de huir les cerraron el paso.

Ignorante de qué pasaba, Candy miró a su esposo pero este se hizo el loco y les dijo… **– Gracias por todo**… – más al tomar otra desviación también fue bloqueada, escuchándose de uno que le recordó a su superior… estarse olvidando de visitar, porque nadie se casaba entre semana, la desocupada "casita del amor".

**- ¡¿La qué?!.**. – expresó Candy.

**- No les hagas caso**… – la aconsejó Terre que bien sabía de lo que hablaban; pero cuando los invitados comenzaron a entonarle una militar canción, él tuvo que explicar a su esposa… – **Normalmente soldado que se casa debe visitar**… – la giró para apuntarle hacia la loma de una colina en el oriente… **– aquella casita. Es un… punto de despedida.**

**- Pero tú no eres soldado**… – Candy lo miró entre extrañada y temerosa; sin embargo oyó detrás…

**- Pero se ha casado, señora. Y en estos casos, la regla se aplica para todo aquel que lo hace. Así que, Grandchester, buena suerte… **– los presentes les siguieron animando.

Y ella comprendiendo lo que estaban pidiendo preguntó… –** ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

**- Ir… sino nunca te los quitarás de encima.**

**- Pero… **– Candy se puso nerviosa y optó por cuestionar otra vez… – **¿Cómo subiremos hasta allá?**

**- Caminando. Así que empieza a hacerlo**… – Terre la jaló de la mano y emprendieron por la verdosa vereda de la colina. Más ella cada vez que se alejaban miraba hacia abajo y preguntaba…

**- ¿Es que acaso no se irán?**

**- No, hasta que nos vean entrar.**

**- ¿Y luego?**

**- Todos se marcharán menos uno que estará vigilando.**

**- ¡¿En serio?!**... – Candy ya no sabía si le estaba gustando la experiencia o comenzaba a molestarle si todo eso fuera a tratarse de una broma.

Pero no fue así, porque cuando entraron a la cabaña, en lo que él aseguraba seguros y corría cortinas, ella empezó a recorrerlo todo, observando con atención desde la chimenea que estaba cerca de la cama, una mesilla en medio de dos sillones, una coqueta con diferentes artículos, la puerta del fondo que se pensó era el acceso al baño y una piel de oso como carpeta en el suelo. Más al caminar por el acogedor lugar, los ojos de Candy se toparon con un gran libro abierto y hasta ello fue para enterarse de su contenido. Los nombres que estaban inscritos hicieron que preguntara… **– ¿Quiénes son ellos?**

Terre que miraba por una ventana, dejó de hacerlo para informarle… **– Son los nombres de las parejas que han estado aquí. **

**- ¡Son bastantes!**… – observó ella al haber pasado varias hojas.

**- Sí**... – él abandonó su puesto para acercarse a su esposa y compartirle… **– Muchos hombres aquí anotados ya han muerto…** – El corazón de Candy se encogió de sólo pensar en las pobres viudas; y por el escalofrío que le paseó por el cuerpo, ella se detuvo en seguir leyendo. Pero al verlo dirigirse a otra ventana, le cuestionó…

**- ¿Ya se han ido?**

**- Están esperando una señal.**

**- ¿De parte de quién?**

**- Mía por supuesto.**

**- ¿Qué debes hacer?**

**- Supuestamente, ustedes las mujeres no deben saberlo.**

**- ¡Oh!... – **expresó Candy; y a lo que estaba más cerca de ella fue, y sobre la cama se sentó. El frío que percibía ahí, le hizo abrazarse a sí misma. Y conforme se frotaba los brazos se miró en el espejo del tocador y detrás de su reflejo distinguió la figura de su esposo que al verla abrazada se quitó su chaqueta para colocarla sobre sus hombros y escuchándole decir…

**- Poco a poco se han ido marchando. En cuanto no haya ninguno a la vista, intentamos salir.**

Candy asintió con la cabeza; y en lo que le veía alejarse de nuevo, habiendo acariciado la prenda masculina que le cubría, ella bajó las manos y las pasó sobre la colcha. Su suavidad le invitó a recostarse, y poco a poco, ella comenzó a echar su espalda hacia atrás hasta que tocó la cama. Boca arriba, la mujer fijó su mirada en el techo mientras sus pies descalzaba poniendo atención a los ruidos campestres de afuera. Arrullada por lo que según ella era el agua corriendo en un riachuelo, Candy cerró los ojos no dándose cuenta de la señal que dio Terre.

Este, viéndola así como estaba, se le antojó ir a besarla. Así que, detrás de ella como estaba, sigiloso fue acercándose; apoyó sus manos en el colchón y bajó su abdomen poniendo sus labios en la frente de Candy que con su caricia consiguió que ella abriera los ojos, echara la cabeza un poquito hacia arriba viendo descender una rica boca besando su nariz hasta llegar al labio superior, el cual, después de pasar su lengua, se mordió ligeramente, acto que provocó se lanzara un quejido leve. Pero eso sólo sería el inicio de una larga cadena de esos porque al torturarse el labio inferior, Terre siguió descendiendo su lengua por el cuello hasta llegar a la división de su hermoso par de senos, los cuales, subían y bajaban alterados por la respiración notándose también que sus pezones ya reaccionaban en el momento que él únicamente los acariciaba con la punta de su recta nariz.

Habiendo mantenido sus ojos abiertos, Candy veía entre botón y botón de su camisa sus trabajados pectorales, los cuales quiso acariciar; así que levantando su brazo, dirigió su mano hacia la prenda metiendo entre las aberturas apenas unos dedos. Pero la línea de besos que él seguía, la hacían gemir y arquearse debido a la grandiosa sensación que le causaba el paseo por su cuerpo.

En un movimiento de esos, justo frente a ella quedó la entrepierna de él que al percibirse acariciado tanto por nariz y labios de su esposa brincó de lo que le hicieron sentir, además de que las manos femeninas ya se habían posado en sus caderas.

Desilusionada porque Terre ya venía de regreso, Candy aguardó hasta que su boca a la altura de la de ella llegó y que sin tocarse resollaron tres segundos su excitación; sin embargo en el cuarto en un intenso beso se demostraron su mutuo deseo.

El oxígeno que se le agotaba hizo que ella fuera la primera en separarse para tomar un poco de aire; pero él que había descendido en dirección al oído, musitándole seductoramente le pidió no moverse.

Candy lo vio levantarse; rodear la cama y pararse frente a ella que después de haber visto cómo se desabotonaba su camisa y se liberaba de ella, no pudo con el espectáculo de también ver cómo se desabrochaba el cinturón y bajaba el zíper de su pantalón porque ella cerró y apretó los ojos ya que se decía que una cosa era haberse dado un taco de ojo cuando lo encontró desnudo en aquella habitación de hotel, y otra muy diferente el tenerlo exclusivamente para ella. Así que quietecita, esperó por él que por supuesto sonrió y la miró endemoniadamente seductor prometiéndose recorrer, devorar, beber y besar cada centímetro de su fresca piel.

Sintiéndose inspeccionada, Candy comenzó a ponerse nerviosa; y lógico, brincó cuando él quedamente le llamó. Abriendo los ojos con lentitud, ella se percató que Terre le extendía una mano que le ayudaría a levantarse; pero las dos la liberarían de sus prendas que consistían en blusa y falda dejando para su deleite la lencería que había elegido para ella.

Haciéndola girar, Terre posando sus labios en el cuello de ella, en las caderas femeninas puso sus manos; y estas lentamente comenzaron a acariciar el vientre plano llegando hasta la venus parte; luego se regresó para acariciar los firmes glúteos, meter sus manos en la diminuta prenda y poco a poco ir deshaciéndola de ella.

Candy, entregada a las caricias y besos que le daba ni siquiera sintió cuando aquel trapo cayó al suelo sino hasta que se vio de frente a él que ya se había sentado en la cama y la hacía hincarse a horcajadas sobre él que en lo que le acariciaba desde la espalda hasta sus muslos, su boca torturadoramente se había apoderado de la suya. Pero el quejido que se ahogó en la garganta de Candy fue cuando Terre en un movimiento la atrajo rápidamente hacia él y la parte desnuda de ella quedó rozando la gran debilidad del hombre que sujetándola fuertemente se levantó; se giró y ahora hincándose él, delicadamente fue inclinándose para colocarla de nuevo sobre el colchón.

Por segundos sus miradas se encontraron; y el brillo en sus ojos les indicó que ambos seguían dispuestos para la acción.

**- ¿Estás segura?**... – él, agitado, le hablaba en el oído.

**- Sí… **– contestó ella emitiendo sus gemidos.

**- A pesar de que ayer dos veces me permitiste tocarte y llegar hasta este punto… ¿no me detendrás ésta vez?... – **Candy aguantó su respuesta. Sin embargo se la dio cuando coló su mano y la colocó sobre la virilidad vecina que, lanzada su excitación le dijo… – **Prometo amarte, Candy. ¡Tanto! que no habrá humano que después de mí… lo llegue hacer.**

Buscando su rostro, ella le respondió… –** Después de hoy, ya no habrá nadie más que tú… – **Candy besó sus labios para sellar su promesa; y Terre cumpliría la suya en el momento que comenzó a atravesar entre las murallas nunca antes visitadas de ella que junto a él, ambos exclamaron su dolor: Candy por la penetración; y Terre, por sentir las uñas de su mujer clavándose en la piel y por lo estrecho del camino que los llevaría más allá de lo conocido como placer.

Continuará

Lluvia de gracias.

**Melody, FanCandy, Richie Pecosa, RGrandchester, Lady Súpernova, Zafiro Azul, Viridiana, Pathya, Luisa1113, SolecitoC, Luna, Mónica, Ana, Iris, Yelitza, Eva Grandchester, Janet, Edeny Grandchester, LizCarter, Amy C.L., Nekito1, Rosi White, Jessk, Silvia E, Shellyevans, Olgaliz, Lady Anny A, Zulayvcastillo, Zucix, Sayuri Michaelis**, **Cielo Lamadrid Sky **y dos lectoras invitadas que no me dejaron su nombre.


	15. Chapter 15

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo XIV: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

Debajo de una lluvia de gotas de agua, Candy miraba las dos argollas que decoraban su dedo anular. Besándolas, giró su cabeza hacia donde ¡su marido! en la cama, debido al agotamiento, se quedaba profundamente dormido; y de sólo recordar lo anteriormente experimentado con él, ella al sentir un nuevo pinchazo en el vientre, bajó su mano para acariciarse y hacer calmar su adolorida femineidad donde habían quedado restos de líquido blanquecino entre mezclado con sangre. Sabiendo que era normal después de entregada su virginidad, Candy se dispuso a limpiarse y vestirse para salir cuidadosamente de la cabaña.

Y mientras ella admiraba un poco el hermoso panorama, Terre ya la buscaba a su lado; más al no encontrarla en la cama, se levantó con sobresalto; pero al ver la puerta abierta, se dirigió hacia una ventana y desde ahí la divisó sentada sobre una enorme roca.

Tranquilo, él también se condujo al baño; se aseó y vistió. Llevando su chaqueta en la mano, Terre caminó hacia donde Candy que por segundos y con embeleso, la observaron. Más en uno de sus pasos, él quebró una ramita que yacía en el empastado suelo; y el crujido consiguió que ella mirara hacia su dirección.

Verlo le causó un increíble sonrojo, pero el apasionado beso con el que Terre la envolvió, le provocó otra corriente eléctrica que se reflejó en su erizada piel y en las carcajadas de él que también se había quedado con ganas de más. Sin embargo, todo lo dejó a su debido tiempo. Así que para no ponerla más nerviosa, la invitó a irse con él.

Porque descendían por otro lugar, Terre la sujetó de la mano y le ayudó a bajar; más en el camino, la fresita que se cortó de una mata silvestre, después de asegurarle ser comestible, en la boca de ella la puso, siendo esa y muchas atenciones de las que Candy ya comenzaba a enamorarse.

Escabulléndose de sus "carceleros", la divertida pareja llegó hasta el auto, el cual abordaron para emprender su regreso a casa. No obstante Terre que había dejado el celular en el vehículo, lo tomó al estar el artefacto indicándole que tenía mensajes.

Karen que seguía en el colegio y Annie a su lado, era quien le había llamado. Así que no hizo esperar más a su querida pariente y le marcó, informándole ella que su madre Eleanor le había pedido increíblemente de la manera más atenta presentarse a las 8 de la noche en casa.

**- ¡¿Para qué?!**... – preguntó un muy extrañado Terre.

La mujer que estaba en las mismas ascuas, se aclaró la garganta y le contó… _– Ha planeado una cena. _

**- ¡¿Otra?!**

_- Sí. Según ella ha invitado a algunos de tus amigos y otros pocos conocidos de la familia._

**- ¿Amigos míos has dicho?... **– él había fruncido el ceño que desapareció rápidamente al revelársele…

_- Bueno, ahí yo cometí esa indiscreción y…_

Porque más feliz no podía estar, Terre aceptó por los dos… –** Está bien, Karen.**

_- ¿Entonces vendrán?_

**- ¡Por supuesto!... **– dijo animado ya que… –** Hoy no podía ser el mejor día para presentarle a mi… esposa… – **la que se veía y se acercaba para besarle la mejilla.

_- Bien. Allá en casa los espero entonces._

**- Hasta más tarde, tía.**

Candy que lo había escuchado, temblorosa preguntó… **– ¿De verdad iremos?**

Debido a que seguía sosteniendo el teléfono Terre sugirió… –** Si no quieres llamo para cancelar.**

**- No**… – dijo ella que así como Annie coincidió… **– Entre más pronto me presentes con tu madre, creo que será lo mejor.**

**- No te preocupes por ninguna de las dos…** – se incluía a Susana… **– Porque a partir de esta noche no me separaré de tu lado… –** el beso que le dio en los labios fue su señal de promesa.

Habiendo disfrutado de su caricia, la pareja se separó para que él encendiera el auto, el cual al avanzar, una escandalera detrás se escuchó. Dándose una idea, Terre negando con la cabeza, se detuvo invitando a su esposa a bajar para cerciorarse ambos de los lazos con latas atados en la defensa trasera y una placa cubierta con las palabras de "Recién Casados"

Contagiados por la risa, Candy emocionada agradeció interiormente la atención de aquellos divertidos seres. Así que después de haberse abrazado fuertemente, Terre ¡por supuesto! los quitó y los dejó en el pavimento del estacionamiento. Después de haber hecho eso, ahora sí, de ahí se marcharon para dirigirse a un centro comercial para comprarle a Candy su primer teléfono celular que además de lo que la orientaron en la tienda, al llegar a casa y con más calma Terre le enseñaría su completo funcionamiento.

. . .

Para activar, presumir y usar su teléfono, Candy hizo una llamada a larga distancia. Paty que trabajaba en su casa le contestó; conversación que sobrepasaría de las dos horas de no haber sido por Terre que le recordó a su esposa de su compromiso nocturno.

Habiéndole pedido llamarle en otra ocasión, Paty le deseó a su amiga la mejor de las suertes con su renombrada y temible suegra que en casa de Karen se esmeraba con la cena y le recomendaba a Susana tranquilizar sus nervios.

**- ¡No puedo!... – **gritó la berrinchuda. Más Eleanor, revisando la cristalería que había solicitado a la servidumbre pusiera en la mesa de un enorme comedor, le aconsejó…

**- Debes de. Si no, lo echarás todo a perder.**

**- Tienes razón, mamá**… – la mujer miró su reloj de pulsera y dijo… **– Voy a arriba para empezar a arreglarme. **

**- ¡Esa es una muy buena idea! Ve, yo todavía tengo que revisar que la champagne se esté enfriando debidamente.**

Dejado un beso en la mejilla, Susana se dirigió a su habitación. El vestido comprado, después de haberse citado con Albert, le parecía lo idóneo para robar suspiros masculinos. Pero una vez más, suplicaba en su interior, robarle a él, a Terre, tan siquiera uno y de los más chiquititos. Sí, tenía que lucir más hermosa que su esposa que a pesar de reconocer la belleza de la que era poseedora, de insignificante y ordinaria no la bajaba.

Pero Candy estaba en las mismas condiciones y no por impresionar a Susana si no a la madre de Terre que acostado de lo más cómodo en la cama le sugería la ropa que lucir esa noche; además, habiéndose comunicado con Karen, esta no mencionó la formalidad del evento. Sin embargo, al estarla viendo no muy convencida y a pesar de tener poco tiempo, de nuevo la llevó de compras.

Y si Susana estaba dispuesta a exhibir presumiblemente sus encantos, al ver a su rival volvería a desmayarse de la pura impresión combinada con la envidia cuando estuviera de frente a una mujer de lo más sencilla y sin mucho maquillaje encima.

. . . . .

Conociendo, visitando e instruyéndose, su día en compañía de la tía Karen había pasado de maravilla, emocionándole que en breve tiempo vería a su hermana para platicarle de las amigas que también ya había hecho.

Por la carrera todavía no se decidía ya que todos los programas académicos le habían gustado. Y según Karen, Annie podía cursar de todo un poco hasta que diera inicio el nuevo ciclo escolar para que al empezar, ya llevara en mente qué estudiar.

Vestida bonitamente en su prenda color rosada y sentada en el primero escalón de arriba hacia abajo, la chica observaba toda la actividad que se veía en la planta baja. Por suerte, Eleanor atareadísima no le prestó atención y si lo hizo, sin preguntarle quién era, le había pedido amablemente uno que otro favor que Annie servicial había atendido.

Pero si la jovencita estaba encantada de la elegancia que Karen despedía, definitivamente la de Eleanor la tenía impactada; y cada movimiento que daba la bella mujer, además de grabarlo en su mente, discretamente se ponía en práctica en manos, giros de cabeza, andar y sentarse. Sin embargo, la pose que tenía en ese momento se mandó a volar cuando por la puerta los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

Porque Karen así se lo había encomendado, Annie aguardó por la tía que también le había recomendado mantenerse a distancia o con mucha disciplina en frente de su enojona prima que una vez más se confirmaría su horrible carácter cuando regañaba a una descuidada empleada que había tirado la charola con diferentes bocadillos.

Observando a la doméstica llorando y levantando todo rápidamente, la chica sintió pena por aquella pobre; entonces impulsada por ir a ayudarle, Annie comenzó a bajar los escalones. Pero el ruido que a sus espaldas se avecinaba la hizo retroceder; y sus ojos se abrieron con azoro de la presenciada extravagancia de Susana que al pasar a su lado, ¡lógico! la ignoró.

No obstante su rubia atención la prestó a los hombres guapos y solteros que a ella fueron, le rodearon y la llenaron de halagos, incluyéndose el que le dedicó la jovencita ya que, pensando que a Morticia Addams le habían robado el atuendo y copiado el andar, Annie soltó la carcajada, una que amablemente se le pidió o contener o moderar.

Karen que había visto salir a su exótica sobrina, detrás de ella se condujo hasta su pequeña pupila que al mirar hacia la puerta, desde su lugar gritó… – **¡Candy!**

Varios invitados se giraron hacia ella que veloz había descendido las escaleras, pero que al cruzar por el hall corrigió su comportamiento siendo seguida por miradas que se posaron en el recibidor de la casa donde Terre, tomando de la mano a su esposa, se hubieron detenido para ser él cercado por ex compañeros de colegio y familiares que hacía años no veía y los cuales intrigados querían saber quién era la bella mujer que le hacía compañía y abrazaba a la inquieta jovencita, a la cual se soltó cuando…

Habiendo sido plantada por sus "admiradores", Susana molesta se abrió paso entre los invitados que, al enterárseles del repentino casamiento, con expresiones de sorpresa, sinceras felicitaciones y uno que otro reclamo de parientes, inundaron el lugar.

Tímida porque no les conocía, Candy aceptaba las congratulaciones y saludaba de mano a quien a ella se acercaba. Pero la mirada furiosa y penetrante de Susana parecía quemarle más allá de la piel, así que sintiéndose incómoda, a Terre se acercó.

Dejando a sus amigos, él prestó atención a su esposa; y abriéndoseles el camino, la pareja fue a donde dos mujeres: una sonriente y otra seria, les aguardaban.

Con lupa y de pies a cabeza Candy había sido analizada milimétricamente por Eleanor que enarcó altamente su ceja cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de ella que intentó sonreír al sentir el apretón de mano de Terre que dijo… – **Madre, buenas noches.**

**- Buenas noches, Terre**… – contestó su progenitora pero sin dejar de mirar a Candy que con esa, ya era la cuarta vez que pasaba saliva ante la escrutiñadora mirada de su suegra que cuestionó… **– ¿No vas a presentarnos?**

Poniendo su mano en la espalda de su mujer él respondió... **– Por supuesto que sí. Ella es mi esposa Candy**… – Esta no supo qué hacer ya que la mujer parecía de piedra; sin embargo ella se presentó…

**- Es un verdadero placer conocerla, Señora Grandchester… – **la otra señora Grandchester, la más joven, única y levemente había inclinado la cabeza; acción que no le pareció a la mayor que grosera dijo…

**- Espero no te moleste no poder decir lo mismo, pero… – **Terre miró a su madre que continuó diciendo… –** Tal vez con el tiempo me acostumbre y entonces…**

**- Por supuesto**… – interrumpidamente se le contestó… **– Yo lo entiendo.**

**- ¡Qué bien que lo hagas!… –** remarcó una muy irónica Eleanor que levantó su mano para pedir… – **Damas, caballeros, su atención por favor**…. – los presentes comenzaron a conglomerarse. Y Candy, sintiéndose desfallecer, fue abrazada por Terre que se quería tragar viva a su madre debido a su descortesía.

Karen que negaba con la cabeza se acercó a su sobrino para pedirle calma; ya que iba a necesitar mucha cuando la de la idea de la fiesta comenzó a decir… – **Aunque no voy a negar que sigo molestamente impresionada con la sorpresa de enterarme de que mi hijo, mi Terre, mi unigénito se había casado; comprendí resignadamente que era mi obligación hacerles, a ustedes… **– los invitados… – ** partícipe de su unión. Y por lo mismo esta sencilla recepción es para ellos… – **señaló a la pareja… –** por su matrimonio y por su eterna felicidad. Espero les guste lo que Susana y yo les organizamos con… "amor"**

Para demostrarle que él tenía mucho de eso que tan sardónicamente hubo mencionado con respecto a su esposa, Terre clavaría dos que tres puñales cuando enfrente de todos arrebatadamente besó a Candy, acto heroico que provocó las palmas de quienes verdaderamente lo apreciaban y los carraspeos de quienes consideraban su hecho una grave falta de respeto.

Habiéndose dado gusto, él poco a poco la soltó cuando Susana casi en un grito, pidió… **– ¡Champagne para todos!... – **los que ya tenían sus respectivas copas las levantarían al oír… –** Este evento no puede dejar de brindarse para desearles… lo mejor…**. – sus ojos estaban fijos en Candy que esta vez la confrontó e hipócritamente se le acercaron para abrazarla y poner en su mejilla un beso a cierta distancia; siendo lo mismo que se pretendiera hacer con Terre pero este, para evitarse la molestia, se dirigió al público…

**- Agradezco infinitamente la amable atención de mi madre para con nosotros dos… – **besó la mejilla de Candy que asintió… –** Así que, amigos, parientes, disfrutemos la velada de esta noche.**

Finalizado el discurso, música de fondo comenzó a escucharse; y Terre ya había llevado a Candy a saludar a los conocidos que faltaban.

Por su parte, Susana que no podía ocultar su rabia, zapateó berrinchuda mirando insistentemente hacia la puerta ya que parecía que Albert no tenía intenciones de presentarse para también arruinarles la fiesta. Sin embargo la mujer seguiría envenenándose a sí misma por lo menos durante la siguiente hora, sin saber la inocente que aquel invitado ya estaba entre los presentes, sólo que muy bien escondido detrás de una gruesa columna y que desde su lugar, había presenciado todo y ahora miraba fijamente a la esposa de su amigo Terre que se mostraba feliz y sonriente, prometiéndosele justamente a él…

**- ¡Voy a quitarte tu estúpida sonrisita!... – **De un jalón, Albert bebió su trago; luego sonrió con malicia y dejando su copa sobre un mueble, a cierta parte de la casa, se condujo.

. . .

A pesar de estarse sintiendo más tranquila, Candy no se movía del lugar que Karen le había invitado a ocupar. Tres mujeres que con la tía estaban, sostenían una conversación un poco inusual para ella que de bordar, tejer o crochet no sabía nada y se lo recomendaban para cuando sus bebés comenzaran a llegar.

**- Porque llegarán pronto, ¿verdad?**... – dijo una de las tres damas.

**- No lo sé**… – fue la contestación un tanto incómoda de ella que escuchó consejo de otra.

**- Es importante que tengas hijos siendo aún muy joven.**

**- Sí; así podrás disfrutarlos más tiempo contigo y tendrás el tiempo suficiente para recuperar tu figura.**

**- Eso es lo de menos, querida, porque… ¿cuántos hijos piensan tener?... – **la cuestión provino de la tercera.

**- No… – **la recién matrimoniada no sabía qué decir porque ni siquiera los habían considerado; entonces finalizó… –** No lo hemos discutido todavía.**

**- Malo, malo. Yo de joven, ya sabía cuántos hijos tendría.**

**- ¿Ah, sí? ¿cuántos?... – **preguntó Candy que abriría grandemente los ojos al decírsele el número…

**- 8**

**- ¡¿Tantos?! ¡¿Y pudo tenerlos a todos?!**

**- ¡Por Dios, niña! ¡¿cómo dices eso?! Yo nunca me casé… **– la carita de la solterona mujer se mostró indignada; y Candy con deseos de correr, aguantó su risa y buscó con la mirada a su esposo que yacía sentado en el sofá contiguo y que como ella, contenía las carcajadas al haberlas oído.

Pero la que apareció para salvarla de la embarazosa situación fue Annie que, al escuchar una vieja melodía le dijo… **– ¿La recuerdas? Fue la última canción que mamá bailó con papá. **

Poniendo su atención en ello, Candy asintió; más al pedírsele… **– ¡Ven, vayamos a bailarla!**… – la hermana mayor protestó apresura y escandalosamente…

-** ¡No!…** – sin embargo Annie habiéndola tomado de la mano, ya la jalaba al centro del salón.

"In the mood" era lo ideal para que la jovencita se deshiciera de su aburrimiento. Así que al no haber jóvenes de su edad, su hermana debía ser su pareja en esa famosa pieza versión rock and roll.

Girando como trompito chillador Annie disfrutaba memorizando los movimientos de su difunta madre mientras que Candy, sonriente y apenada, únicamente daba los esenciales pasos básicos del baile.

El vestido corto con vuelo que llevaba le moldeaba a la perfección su estilizada figura que era el punto de atención de muchos, principalmente el de Terre, Susana y Eleanor que, conocedora de ese arte, inconsciente y mentalmente comenzaría a llevar un conteo de seis tiempos cuando la vio extenderle las manos a su hermana para indicarle bailar correctamente.

Paradas frente a frente, con los pies paralelos y ligeramente entre abiertos, al impulso de Candy, las bailarinas retomaron, esta vez, un serio baile. Sus balanceos hacia atrás, giros y vueltas de una de ellas, eran envidiablemente sincronizados a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde aquella última noche de fiesta que bailaron en el barco de su padre.

Albert que seguía escondido, también las miraba y lo recordaba ya que él, en aquel tiempo, impaciente había estado aguardando a que Candy, su novia en ese ayer, terminara de bailar para llevarla a la oscura proa y gozar de su inocente boca mientras que él, un poco mayor que ella y por ende más conocedor, le acariciaba sobre sus ropas. Cuando ella hubo sentido que su novio le tocaba los senos, la jovencita asustada lo detuvo, molestándose él por haberlo hecho; entonces grosero y chantajista, la dejó completamente sola y llorando porque ella no comprendía el mal que había cometido al pedirle simplemente tuviera más respeto.

Recordando también que ella precisamente le había buscado para disculparse y reconciliarse, Albert, retomando la misma escena, sólo estaba aguardando a que Candy finalizara el baile con su hermana para intentar acercarse a ella y de algún modo, llevársela de ahí. El problema presente era ¿cómo? ya que existía una molestia llamada… Terre que, al pedir bebidas para su esposa y cuñada que ya habían acabado de danzar, de la charola que el mesero le acercó, tomó dos copas en lo que Annie se hacía de la suya. Pero como ellas estaban siendo felicitadas por Karen, el único que bebió fue él que cuestionó… – **¿Qué es esto?**

La anfitriona le informó… **– Preparé otro poco de ponche del que te ofrecí ayer**… – Y por el gesto de Terre, se le preguntó… **– ¿Por qué? ¿no me salió bien esta vez?**... – más él le aconsejó a su esposa…

**- No lo tomes…** – Y de su mano se lo quitó para devolvérselo al empleado que discretamente se le pidió… **– Tira todo eso.**

**- ¿Por qué, Terre?... – **Karen, Candy y Annie se mostraron preocupadas, en lo que Eleanor y Susana cómplices intercambiaban miradas.

Poniendo una sonriente facción, no quiso alterarlas así que él dijo… –** Simplemente no me gustó y sé que a ellas tampoco ¡mucho menos a quien te dio la receta!… – **Annie que le habían acariciado el rostro, le sonrió. Sin embargo la perspicaz tía…

**- ¿Seguro qué es eso solamente?**

**- Sí. Ahora si me lo permites, quiero bailar con mi esposa… – **Terre tomó de la mano a Candy y la alejó de ellas oyéndose los aplausos de los invitados al adivinarles su intención.

Debido a que la pieza era lenta, él la rodeó por la cintura y ella en el masculino hombro colocó su mano libre. Empero estaban muy juntos comentándose secretamente sonrientes y dando apenas la segunda vuelta cuando Terre inexplicablemente carraspeó; y porque no se sintió bien le pidió a su mujer… **– Ve con Karen**… – le besó la mano… **– En un momento regreso**… – soltándola, Candy vio el camino que su marido tomó. Luego de perderlo de vista fue a donde le habían indicado; no obstante la sutil tía cuestionó…

**- ¿Qué pasó, Candy? ¿A dónde fue Terre?**

**- No me dijo; pero se fue por allá… – **habían señalado el camino; y porque sus años le habían puesto en alerta, la mujer mayor se puso de pie y se disculpó…

**- Enseguida vuelvo.**

Pero la joven esposa quiso saber… –** Karen, ¿pasa algo?**

**- No, no… – **aunque lo presentía, la haría calmar al decir… –** Sólo voy a ver si la cena ya está lista. No me tardo.**

Discretamente y desde sus diferentes lugares, tres pares de ojos lo habían observado todo. Sabiendo de los efectos que en uno estaban causando, disimuladamente dos mujeres siguieron a Karen que ya se anunciaba en el cuarto privado para caballeros… – **Hijo, ¿estás bien?... – **la mujer que no obtuvo respuesta pegó su oído a la puerta tratándole de escuchar. Pero al segundo insistente llamado, se tomó la perilla para darse acceso. Viéndolo sentado sobre un sillón, Karen a Terre fue y le preguntó con consternación… **– ¿Qué te sucede? **

Recargándose en el respaldo, él contestó bruscamente cuestionable… **– ¿Qué demonios le pusiste a tu dichosa bebida?**

La querida pariente poniendo una mano en la sudada frente, le respondió… –** Lo mismo que usé ayer. **

**- ¿Estás segura? Porque mi estómago está bastante molesto y la cabeza**… – se la agarró… **– no me deja de dar vueltas.**

**- ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?... – **Karen tuvo que hacerse a un lado al verlo correr hacia el lavabo, arquear y no arrojar nada. Sin embargo la tía, a pesar de la situación, no dejaría sus bullas porque al notarle su pálido y amargo gesto, le preguntó la muy graciosa… **– Oye, Terre, no estarás embarazado, ¿verdad?**

Después de haberse mojado el rostro él le gritó… **– ¡En estos momentos no estoy de humor para tus estúpidas bromas, Karen!**

Esta vez su grosera reacción hizo que le preguntaran nuevamente… –** ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sientes?**

El verdaderamente enfermo, histérico espetó… –** ¡Ganas de asesinar al que hizo esto!**

**- ¿Hacer qué?... – **¿drogarlo? Su organismo así se lo estaba diagnosticando; así que culpó…

**- ¡Tú menos que nadie debe saberlo!**... – y sus furiosos ojos se posaron en la entrometida prima que junto a Eleanor entró a la habitación y respondió de lo más inocente…

**- No sé de qué hablas.**

Porque no quería sufrir un embarazoso accidente Terre no se movió de donde estaba; así que desde ahí le advirtió… – **¡Pues realmente te valdría estar ignorante de lo que me pasa!**

Ante el agresivo ataque, la madre de él comentó… –** Terre, tal vez otra cosa te cayó mal y tu enojo contra ella está mal infundado.**

**- ¡Por favor, madre! ¡Deja de defenderla por un maldito momento!**

Mártir, Susana lo apoyó… –** Sí, Mamá, no lo hagas más; así le demuestro que yo nada tengo que ver con su mala condición.**

Con deseos de mandarla a freír espárragos, Terre tronó la boca y pidió le dejaran solo; pero Karen, antes de retirarse, le cuestionó… **– ¿Quieres que le avisemos a Candy?**

**- Sí, está bien; pero sólo dile que en un momento estoy con ella… – **Sin embargo la esposa, cuando se le fue a buscar, ya no estaría en la casa porque…

Al desaparecer de su vista las tres mujeres, Albert, después de calculado un tiempo, se acercó a Candy; más esta al tenerlo de frente, abruptamente se puso de pie y nerviosa intentó buscar a Terre para evitar una confrontación. Pero en lo que lo hacía, le preguntó… **– ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- También fui invitado.**

**- ¿Terre lo sabe? ¿te ha visto?**

Albert sería el excelente actor en esta ocasión porque falsamente preocupado le informó… – **Precisamente vengo de estar con él. Candy… **– le solicitó se alejara un poco para decirle… – **Se ha puesto muy mal y tuvieron que llevarlo de emergencia al hospital.**

**- ¡¿Qué dices?!**... – De momento ella no le creyó; y de nuevo miró por el camino que su esposo había tomado. No obstante, el ex novio no desistiría de convencerla al pedirle…

**- Sé discreta, porque la familia no quiere que los invitados se enteren; y me han encargado que te lo comunicara para llevarte con él.**

**- ¿Dónde está Karen?... – **ella pretendió ir a buscarla; pero él tomándola del brazo, la detuvo y dijo…

**- Ella junto a Eleanor y Susana han ido a su lado. Pero puedes verlo por tus propios ojos**… – el hombre se hizo a un lado para mostrarle el salón… **– No están aquí sino con él… – **y para corroborárselo se llamó al mesero que pasaba, y a este se le preguntó… **– ¿dónde han ido las señoras?**

**- ¿Acaso no le ha dicho?**... – le pareció haber escuchado un severo reclamo; y Candy, cada vez mayormente convencida, negó con la cabeza; entonces se le dijo… **– El joven Terre fue llevado de urgencias. No saben lo que le ha sucedido. Será mejor que vaya con él… – **el comprado cómplice le aconsejó… –** Va a necesitarla.**

Bien. Algo tenía que hacer. Y porque el miedo que la invadió, le aumentó al pensar que algo malo pudiera sucederle, Candy sin hesitar partió a lado de Albert que por supuesto, por dentro celebraba su tercero golpe bajo asestado.

Annie que había ido por una bebida, la vio salir con aquel rubio hombre que le pareció conocido. Yendo detrás de ellos, la chica al verla subirse en el auto que estaba afuera muy cerca de la entrada, le alcanzó a preguntar ¿a dónde iba? Contestándole que la esperara, Candy se despidió de la jovencita conforme el auto ya aceleraba velozmente.

Sin comprender lo qué sucedía, Annie regresó al interior del salón topándose en el camino con Karen que le preguntó por su hermana.

**- Se ha ido.**

**- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!**... – la tía miró hacia la puerta… **– ¡¿A dónde se fue?!**

**- Iba con un… ¡ay!**... – exclamó la hermana menor sintiendo el peligro que Candy corría si no con ese hombre, con el que habían ido a ver para ponerle al corriente de la grave situación.

**- ¡¿Qué demonios dijiste?! ¡¿A dónde carajos se fue?!**

Por primera vez, Karen lamentaba no tener una respuesta para él… –** Lo ignoro, hijo; pero afuera no está.**

Parado todavía frente al lavabo y tomando su celular, Terre comenzó a marcar el nuevo número de ella que jamás contestaría ya que, debido a las urgentes prisas ni abrigo ni bolso se hubo llevado consigo.

Enojarse no lo llevaría a nada; así que sintiéndose como se sentía, iría a buscarla. Sí; pero ¿a dónde? era la pregunta. Tal vez saldría al jardín… **– Sí; probablemente allá estaría**… – pensó serenamente; sin embargo y porque debían decírselo, le completaron la información…

**- Terre, Candy no está dentro de la propiedad ni tampoco se fue sola. Según Annie iba a lado de un hombre rubio. ¿Tienes idea quién pueda ser?**

Decir "no" sería mentir; decir "sí" no lo erraría al adivinar el nombre… **– Albert… – **humanidad que le dedicaron todo un repertorio de innombrables groserías además de duros castigos que recibiría por habérsela llevado pero principalmente, ¡si se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima!

Viéndolo temblar como nunca antes, Karen, a punto del llanto, quiso apaciguar la ira que de él se había apoderado; y debido a la mano que le acarició, Terre que no estaba de humor para ser consolado, el brazo que él levantó y el puño que parecía iba destinado a su tía, lo descargaría impresionantemente fuerte en el lavabo.

Si le dolía la mano, él no se quejaba conforme buscaba la salida, lugar donde Susana y Eleanor habían estado escuchando lo que adentro sucedía. Disimulando, la madre, al notar a su hijo tan enojado quiso también ¿confortarlo? Pues que no se le ocurriera porque Terre, hecho una fiera, era capaz de cometer una barbarie aún sin importarle que se tratara de ella, de su madre. No obstante, porque le vieron apoyarse en la pared y arqueando nuevamente, con valentía preocupante, Susana se le acercó; pero a la pobre ¿por qué no le advirtieron de no hacerlo? ya que, aunque alfombrado, el suelo duro la recibiría de lleno porque él al gritarle fuertemente…

**- ¡NO ME TOQUES!**... – ya la había empujado cuando sintió que ella lo había hecho.

Intentado otro esfuerzo, el endiablado hombre retomó su andar, mirándole Susana y Eleanor que había corrido a socorrerla y oía de la adolorida y espantada caída… **– ¡Nos va a matar si se entera de lo que hicimos!**

Sonriendo para sí, la madre fría y calculadora, dijo… –** No; va a ser su mujer quien se la pagará por nosotras… – **alcanzándola a escuchar Karen que después de haber cruzado miradas con una desconocida Eleanor, esta levantó a Susana mientras que la tía apresurada, ya iba detrás del sobrino para impedirle se marchara, así, enfermo como se sentía y estaba.

Continuará

**¡Hola a las más preciosas!**

Pathya, Rebeca, Tesamonn, Rubí, Ana, Nekito1, Viridiana, FanCandy, Rosi White, Naila, Conny de Grandchester, LizCarter, Eva Grandchester, Candida Grandchester, Zucix, Jessk, Iris, Luna, Jess Medina, Janet, Cielo Lamadrid Sky, Luisa1113, Olgaliz, Shellyevans, Amy C.L., Richie Pecosa, Gadamigrandchester, Lady Súpernova and Silvia E, Golondrina1201, Evelyn, Ginny Grand, Marce, dos invitadas, Sofía, Lady Roxi.

**¡GRACIAS MIL POR SEGUIR AL PENDIENTE DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE ES SUYA!**


	16. Chapter 16

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer. No olvidando mencionar que lo que encontrarán a continuación es **BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD** ya que la mayoría de ustedes lo autorizaron al responder la nota anterior.

. . .

**Capítulo XV: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

A pesar de que los nervios la tenían abrazada y ni una sola palabra le había respondido a Albert de todo lo que él le preguntaba conforme seguía manejando por la carretera, Candy por muy angustiosa que estuviera, le extrañó la vereda que transitaban y por ende, abrió la boca para saber… **– ¿Dónde queda el hospital?**

Aprovechándose de que ella seguía mirando atentamente por la ventana, el hombre sonrió burlón; más al sentir su mirada, cambió su gesto por el de preocupado… **– Ya casi llegamos**… – No obstante la raptada…

**- Este lugar parece no tener ninguno. ¿No equivocarías la dirección?**

**- No, porque tienes razón… – **Candy se alertó… –** Aquí no hay hospital.**

**- ¡¿Cómo dices?!**... – ella se giró rápidamente hacia él que no ocultó su "travesura" ¿no así las llamaba Terre? Y como Albert también podía hacerlas, fácilmente se disculpó…

**- Lamento mucho haberte traído con engaños.**

No interesada en saber sus razones que lo empujaron a hacerlo sino preocupada de lo que podía esperarle con Terre que le había advertido mantenerse alejada de él, le ordenó… **– Detén el auto**.

Candy atrapando la manija intentó abrir la portezuela; sin embargo Albert le advirtió… – **Aunque lo haga, no podrás regresar.**

**- ¡Ese ya será mi problema!**… – la mujer no le demostraría el miedo que seguía en ella que de nuevo le solicitó… **– ¡Detén el auto ahora!**

**- Necesitamos hablar.**

**- ¡Yo no!**

**- ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso Terre te lo ha prohibido?**

**- ¡Lo hizo, sí; y ahora entiendo el porqué! ¡Así que una vez más te pido que detengas el auto!**

**- ¿Tanto miedo le tienes?... – **ya que parecía que él no; en cambio ella rebelde le contestó…

**- ¡No tengo porqué responderte!… – **Luego, viendo que él reducía la velocidad y se detenían, Candy volvió a jalar la manija que no respondía a su acción. Entonces ella, empleó otro tono en su voz y le suplicó … **– Abre, Albert. Hazlo, por favor.**

No acatada su petición, la joven comenzó a sollozar; y reconociendo que estaba verdaderamente asustada, Albert desactivó los botones de seguridad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Candy salió del auto y comenzó a correr hacia sentido contrario. Por supuesto él puso el carro en marcha, dio vuelta y fue detrás de ella que no tenía intenciones de pararse ni aún cuando Albert, al emparejársele, le pedía… – **Sube al auto. Te llevaré de regreso.**

**- ¡No!**

**- Candy, estamos algo retirados de la casa de Karen.**

**- ¡No me importa porque si es posible llegaré a pie o habrá alguien que me lleve, pero no tú!**

Lleno de culpa él dijo… – **Lamento haberte hecho esto.**

Pero Candy no bajaría la guardia al retarlo… –** ¡Con lamentarte no resolverás el problema que me has ocasionado!**

**- Yo simplemente lo hice porque quiero hablar contigo. Nada más.**

Abruptamente ella se paró; y de frente lo miró para restregarle… **– Por más de diez años que tenemos de no vernos ¡¿cuántas veces lo intentaste?!**

Habiéndose detenido en el momento que la mujer lo hubo hecho, Albert dio la siguiente explicación… **– Primero no lo hice porque para no pensar en ti, me dediqué a estudiar. ¡Tus cartas eran una verdadera tortura para mí cuando me rechazaste y yo amándote tanto! Luego terminé mis estudios y en un comando especial me enviaron a la guerra.**

**- ¿Y estando allá tampoco había manera de comunicarte?**

**- Tú tienes la menor idea de lo que por allá se vive; entonces ¿para qué alimentar o avivar un cariño cuando no estás seguro si vas volver o no?**

**- ¿Y después?... **– porque lo veía vivo… –** ¿qué te lo impidió?... – **Otra mujer con dos hijos gemelos que le aguardaban pero que por supuesto él no se lo diría. Así que por su silencio, Candy contestó… – **¡No sé ni para qué te pregunto eso!… – **porque ella, desde hacía mucho tiempo, se había propuesto en dejar, a su primer amor, exactamente donde yacían profundamente los restos de aquel barco que naufragó. Entonces Candy emprendió de nuevo su andar y él le volvió a invitar…

**- Por favor, sube al auto**… – más ella ya no le contestó; empero Albert tenía un as bajo la manga, uno que se mostró después de haber salido del auto para hacerla detener y volver a él… **– ¿No te gustaría saber dónde y cómo está tu padre? **

Como imán, Candy fue a su lado cuestionando… –** ¡¿Tú cómo lo sabes?!**

**- Yo… lo llevé aquel día que te casarías.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Él me lo pidió.**

**- ¡No es cierto!**

**- Es verdad, yo no lo llevé. Pero le pagué el servicio y después lo visité.**

**- ¿A dónde?**

**- Le prometí no revelarle su secreto.**

**- ¡Mientes!**

**- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?**

**- ¡Porque sencillamente ya no confío en ti!**

**- Está bien…** – Albert de su chaqueta, sacó un papel y se lo entregó… **– aquí está anotada su dirección.**

Candy recibió la nota y leyó su contenido. Pero aún así, se negó a subirse al auto después de habérselo pedido nuevamente; sin embargo el tráiler surgido de la nada que pitó fuertemente el claxon la hizo brincar; más el brazo de Albert ya la había atrapado y sacado de la carretera.

Respirando agitadamente debido al gran susto llevado, Candy después de tantos años, volvía a estar en sus brazos, los cuales percibiéndose más fuertes, la fueron cobijando poco a poco y apoyando ella su rostro en el pecho ancho de él que quedamente le declaró… – **Siempre te quise; siempre pensé en ti. Y si tú volvieras a mí, te prometo…**

Ella se separó para aseverarle… **– Ya es tarde. **

**- No lo es. Tu matrimonio está basado en el puro interés, Candy. Puedes anularlo para convertirte en mi esposa. Sé mía como lo eras antes… – **él necio atrevido quiso besar su boca pero ella además de rechazarlo, le dijo…

**- ¡No!**

**- ¿Por qué?... – **¿por qué no le había permitido besarla o porque no podía serlo cuando en la mañana se había entregado a su esposo? Candy no respondió; y debido a que escondió su rostro, Albert esperanzado, pretendió… **– No eres su mujer todavía, ¿verdad?**... – sin embargo la respuesta la encontraría en su clara y llorosa mirada.

Conteniendo sus deseos de gritar su rotundo fracaso y la furia de lo rápido que Terre había conseguido llevársela a la cama, Albert de nuevo intentó abrazarla pero esta vez Candy ya no se lo permitió pero sí el que la llevara a casa a pesar de que sabía que al llegar a ella, semejante tornado la envolvería.

. . .

Habiendo visitado el acostumbrado centro de reunión con sus amigos; comunicado por teléfono con Albert y visitado su hogar sin encontrarle por suerte, Terre rudamente cerraba el celular después de haber escuchado a Karen que le informó que Candy, por allá, todavía no aparecía.

Sabiendo que su esposa de algún modo u otro a la casa llegaría, a ella se dirigió; y después de haberse vendado la mano con un poco de hielo para hacerse bajar el dolor y la hinchazón de su mano, a oscuras y sentado en una silla del comedor, ahí aguardó por su llegada siendo exactamente cien minutos los que ella estuvo desaparecida y que ayudada por la administración, le abrían la puerta del apartamento ya que Candy había pensado que allí lo encontraría.

_**- ¿Quieres que suba contigo?**__... – Albert que también estaba consciente del peligro que su vida corría, le hubo sugerido. Pero ella le dijo…_

_**- Bastantes problemas ya me has ocasionado hoy. Gracias por traerme… – **__Candy descendió del vehículo, sin saber que el ofrecimiento había sido pactado para después revelarse… ese privado domicilio._

. . .

El escuchar que la puerta se abría, le devolvió cierta paz a su ser. Sin embargo todos los pingos posibles de nuevo se reunirían en él para musitarle al oído ¡quién sabe cuántas cosas negativas! Pero quienes sí estaban dispuestos a ser los primeros en protestar serían esos benditos celos que le hicieron cuestionar… –** ¿Te la has pasado bien con Albert?... – **cuando la vio pisar el primero peldaño escalera arriba.

Llevada una mano a su pecho, Candy exclamó… **– ¡Por Dios, Terre! ¡Me espantaste!**... – ¿Tan pronto? Y eso que todavía no le decía lo que tenía en mente decirle; no, corrijamos, ¡gritarle! a modo que el edificio entero y sus aledaños cimbraran por sus reclamos, unos que ella evitaría al rápidamente aclararle… **– No ha sucedido nada de lo que estás pensando. **

Yendo a su lado él, disfrazado de ironía, le preguntó… –** ¿Y qué estoy pensando según tú? **

A través de la oscuridad Candy lo percibió… –** Sé que estás enojado y tienes todo el derecho en estarlo pero si me dejas explicarte…**

**- A primera de cuentas no estoy enojado, Candy.**

La inocente contestó… **– ¿No?**

Él movió negativamente la cabeza y su boca apretando los dientes, le confesó… **– ¡Estoy que me llevan todos los demonios juntos! ¡Y toda esta rabia que tengo por dentro, mucho me gustaría sacarla! Segundo ¡¿qué me vas a explicar?! ¡¿La razón por la que mi esposa, sin importarle en el ridículo que dejaba a su marido frente a todos, se largó con su "noviecito de juventud"?!**

**- ¡No me largue por gusto!... – **ella se defendió del monstruo sardónico…

**- ¿Ah, no? Según Annie hasta prisa llevabas cuando te subiste en su auto.**

**- Eso no es cierto. **

**- ¿Estás llamando mentirosa a tu propia hermana?**

**- No me refiero a eso si no a lo que verdaderamente sucedió… – **los ojos de Terre brillaban debido a la furia y Candy, para serenarlo, le compartió su relato… –** Con engaños, él me hizo salir de la casa porque según tú, te habías puesto muy mal y te llevaron al hospital.**

**- ¿Quiénes me llevaron?**

**- Tu madre, Susana y Karen. ¡El mismo mesero me lo confirmó!**

**- Y tú, no pudiendo esperar, se te hizo fácil largarte con él, con el que te había advertido... ¡mantenerte alejada!... – **esto último lo gritó y aunque ella brincó no dejó de responderle…

**- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Nadie estaba a la vista. Yo no supe que se trataba de una trampa y me asusté por ti por eso es que me fui.**

**- Aún así, no debiste hacerlo… – **Terre estaba a un metro de distancia de su esposa que reconoció su falta…

**- Lo sé pero lo hice; y si no te convenzo con mi argumento, de verdad lo lamento.**

**- ¡No… – **él amenazó…** – quién va a lamentarlo seriamente va a ser ese pendejo de Albert!**

Y porque le vieron emprender camino, Candy preguntó… –** Terre ¿a dónde vas?**

Girándose para quedar nuevamente de frente a ella, él re-cuestionó… – **¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa? ¿que me suceda algo a mí o a él?**

**- ¡A los dos por supuesto!... – **¡Error garrafal, Candy! porque Terre sacaría su lado egoísta al decirle…

**- ¡Pues estás muy mal, niña; porque yo no comparto lo que es mío! ¡Y si piensas que tú puedes tener a uno como tu marido y al otro como tu paño de lágrimas, es mejor que uno desaparezca!**

**- Eso es injusto… – **Ella se quejó; y él que no abandonaba su papel irónico dijo…

**- ¿Te lo parece?**

Candy aseveraría… – **Sí, porque así como tú, yo no te he prohibido tener ningún tipo de contacto ni con tu madre ni con Susana.**

**- ¡Pero da la casualidad que una de ellas es precisamente la que me parió mientras que la otra…!**

Ella escupió lo que había estado notando… –** ¡Es una loca obsesionada por ti!**

**- ¡Exacto! ¡Y más de una vez, a esa loca como la has llamado, le he puesto un alto, ¡cosa! que tú no pudiste hacer con Albert y al que le has permitido conocer dónde vivimos porque me imagino que él te trajo, ¿cierto?... **– ella asintió y por lo mismo… –** Entonces no te extrañe que el día de mañana visitas no deseadas estén tocando en la puerta de tu casa!**

Otra falta cometida ya que Candy se atrevería a abogar por aquel… –** No lo creo. Albert no haría eso.**

**- ¿No? ¿qué tanto lo conoces?**

Se pensó que con decirlo arreglaría la situación… –** Me ha confesado que él ayudó a mi padre. Eso le da mi voto de confianza.**

Sin embargo, Terre se envolvería en su juego infantil… –** ¿Ah, sí?... – **se cruzó de brazos… –** Pues yo se lo resto porque por su culpa ¡es que tengo a mi madre encima!**

**- En ese caso se lo devuelvo ya que… **– Candy que todavía no obtenía respuesta por parte de él, le echó en cara… – **me ha dicho dónde está mi padre.**

Fingiendo sorpresa, el "lento" dijo… **– Ah, por lo que estoy oyendo tuvieron tiempo suficiente para platicar ¡qué bien!...** – expresó don sarcasmo… **– ¿Y qué más hicieron? ¿No vas a contarme?.**.. – el silencio de ella lo hizo proseguir… **– No, déjame adivinarlo… – **él puso una pose de estar pensando… –** Además de revelarte todo eso… ¿te contó un poco de lo que ha sido su vida? ¡¿te dijo que es un hombre divorciado y con hijos, de los cuales, para no hacerse responsable de ellos, se largó a la guerra declarándose antes en bancarrota cuando la realidad es que él también está pudriéndose en dinero mientras que su familia se muere de hambre?!**

**- No**… – ella tragó saliva porque el enojo en su esposo volvió a surgir… **– de eso no…**

**- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y de qué hablaron entonces? ¡¿de sus buenos tiempos juntos?! ¡¿de los suculentos fajes que solían darse?!**

**- ¡Eso es muy vulgar de tu parte!... – **Candy por supuesto se indignó de su mordaz expresión.

Entonces Terre, para disculparse, sonó cáustico nuevamente… –** Perdón, "señora" si herí tu susceptibilidad**… – pero él también una vez fue joven y con chicas de su edad los practicaba así que modificó su cuestión… **– ¿Se atrevió a abrazarte?.**.. – Mejor le valdría a ella no contestarle porque en cada pregunta su celo e ira iban creciendo… **– ¿a besarte? ¡¿a decirte cosas en el oído para excitarte?! ¡¿le permitiste que te manoseara como las mujeres que no tienen respeto por sí mismas lo hacen?!**

Porque sintió que se había pasado de lanza, Candy insultada, se le hizo fácil abofetearlo. Por supuesto él, rabiosamente iracundo, rugió… **– ¡Sólo esto me faltaba!**... – y como león se arrojó a su comestible presa. Y debido a su cercanía ella, como en una cinta de película, le pareció haber visto a través de los ojos de él, el tamaño alboroto que armaron los señores celos de sólo pensar que Albert y ella… sí, era capaz de poseerla en ese justo momento para desgarrar con dientes, uñas y sin compasión alguna, cada parte de su cuerpo que había sido tocada por aquel.

No sabiendo si fue su miedo proyectado o el caballero que existía dentro de él, pero Terre, un tanto brusco, la soltó para ir en busca de la puerta y luego de Albert que muy fresco el desgraciado se reunía en un bar con sus amigos que le informaban que el severamente ofendido estaba buscándolo. Pero quien se uniría a la bronca sería Archie ya que, conforme su amigo dejaba el edificio, se comunicaba con él para informarle que ya había arribado a Nueva York.

. . .

Ponerse a llorar fue lo único que Candy pudo hacer ya que, sola en el apartamento y angustiada por lo que su esposo iba dispuesto y seguro a hacer, no tenía el modo para comunicarse con nadie. El celular dentro de su bolso estaba en casa de Karen que a esa hora sobre la puerta y también sola, despedía al último invitado que lamentaba la abrupta salida de Terre y a quien se le prometía estar al pendiente de lo acontecido a su esposa.

_**- Una inesperada llamada de emergencia familiar la hicieron irse apresuradamente… **__– fue la excusa que Eleanor dio a los presentes… –__** Pero por favor, pasemos al comedor y disfrutemos de la cena. Mi hijo así lo ha pedido.**_

Su descarado cinismo habían conseguido que Karen también se enfermara del estómago y se le alteraran los nervios que le eran imposibles de controlar porque, aunque en su cara decoraba una sonrisa, su interior no cesaba de suplicar… –** Terre, serenidad, hijo. Mucha serenidad. No vayas a cometer una locura de la cual te arrepientas después.**

Aunque la arrepentida iba a ser otra ya que, después de cerrar la puerta, despertar a Annie que se había quedado dormida sobre el sillón e indicársele fuera a su correspondiente habitación, la tía definitivamente decidida a la pieza de Eleanor fue para reclamarle fuertemente.

Sin haber pedido autorización, la dueña abrió la puerta conjugando su cuestión… – **¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerlo esto a tu hijo?!**

**- ¿Hacerle qué?**... – dijo como si nada la bella mujer que vistiendo ya sus pijamas, sentada enfrente del tocador, se deshacía del maquillaje y oía cuando la calificaban de…

**- ¡No finjas, hipócrita, que conmigo no te queda! Planeaste todo esto sólo para arruinarles la fiesta, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡Qué calumnia tan más vil! Yo simplemente traté de ser amable con ellos. Que ella, que esa mujercita corriente sin principios ni moral sea la responsable de haber confabulado todo esto sólo para escaparse con su amante, no significa que yo esté detrás.**

**- ¡Eres ruin como ninguna otra madre, Eleanor!**

Ofendida, la acusada se levantó de su asiento para decir… –** ¡No porque estés en tu casa, voy a permitirte tus insultos, Karen!.. – **Esta sin embargo se la devolvió…

**- No porque seas tú su madre, voy a permitirte que le fastidies la existencia a tu propio hijo. ¡Entiéndelo!… – **se golpeteó la sien… –** ¡él ya se casó, ahora respeta su decisión!**

**- ¡Nunca! ¡Toda la vida se le ha permitido hacer ¡todo! lo que ha querido! Yo sólo una cosa pido de él… – ¡**casi nada! más que casarse con Susana… –** ¡¿por qué le es difícil obedecerme para tenerme feliz?**

**- No cabe duda que tu interesada obstinación te tiene cegada y no te deja ver que tu hijo… – **lo gritó… –** ¡ya es un hombre! ¡no el niño que tiene que seguir acatando las órdenes de mamá que lo castigará poniéndolo bajo llave o dejándole sin comer si no hace lo que ella pide! **

**- Yo nunca fui así de cruel con él.**

**- ¡No, fuiste peor! ¡Y sólo porque Terre tuvo el apoyo de su padre si no, no fuera la persona que es hoy! Pero conociéndolo, esta misma noche pudiera cambiar y tú nuevamente… serás la única culpable. ¡Así que si cantas victoria en tu cometido, Eleanor, será porque no te importó destruir la felicidad que tu hijo, con su esposa, pudiera alcanzar, una que aunque lo ates de pies a cabeza, se la pongas enfrente desnuda o se la metas en la cama, con Susana nunca tendrá!**

Dejándola completamente estática, Karen creyéndose nuevamente vencedora en la confrontación buscó la salida de esa recámara; sin embargo… Eleanor no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. Así que, ya encontraría la manera de volver al ataque, y efectivamente sin importarle las cabezas que tuviera que cortar hasta no conseguir lo que ella quería… ¡atar a su hijo con quien le convenía y así duplicar su capital!

. . .

En dirección a su alcoba, Karen escuchó el timbre del teléfono. Acercándose a la baranda y apoyándose del metal, miró hacia abajo y vio a la empleada contestar. Porque se distinguió su persona, se le dijo… **– Es la señora Candy**… – que habiéndosele prendido el foco hubo bajado a la recepción y ahí le ayudaron a pedir información para localizar y comunicarse con ella.

Indicando que la atendería en su recámara, la tía fue para allá; y serena respondió… **– Candy, ¿dónde estás?**

_- En casa, Karen._

**- Gracias al cielo apareciste, hija. ¿Terre lo sabe?**

_- Sí, pero… está muy enojado y ha salido._

**- Sí…** – se aseveró con resignación… **– me lo imaginé.**

_- Karen, ¿tendrás una idea a dónde fue?_

**- Aunque ya había ido, tal vez regresó a casa de Albert, porque con él te fuiste, ¿cierto?**

_- Sí pero por favor, no piense lo malo de mí._

**- No, hija, claro que no; lo malo sería…**

_- … que se confrontaran, ¿verdad? _

**- Hija, los dos son hombres de armas tomar.**

_- No, Karen; no me digas eso._

**- Entonces ruega al cielo, Candy para que Terre no encuentre a Albert porque si sí…**

. . .

La luz blanca del reflector central alumbraba tenuemente la pista de aquel bar. La mujer que sensualmente bailaba por un fijo y alto tubo, lo hacía magistralmente para muchos hombres, la mayoría civiles: aquellos militares que no estaban en horarios de servicio.

Cómodamente sentado en un sillón medio circular y sosteniendo su trago, Albert se deleitaba con el semi desnudo espectáculo. No obstante sus sentidos estaban alertos ya que en un momento u otro Terre haría su acto de presencia; y porque lo conocía sabía que no llegaría para contarle chistes sino para pedirle batalla, una que él estaba dispuesto a darle.

Sin embargo sus sensores le fallaron ya que estaba mirando hacia su lado izquierdo cuando por el contrario escuchó queda y amenazadoramente… **– ¡No te muevas; porque te juro que no vacilaré en jalar del gatillo!**

Albert cerró los ojos; maldijo interiormente su suerte al sentirse sorpresivamente abrazado por el cuello y por su amigo que con discreción le había colocado a un costado de la yugular el frío cañón de una cuarenta y cinco.

Habiéndole obedecido, el agresor nuevamente le pidió el ir afuera. Liberado, Albert se inclinó para dejar su vaso; luego se paró para girarse a él que con la cabeza le indicó adelantarse en el camino, en el cual, disimularon y saludaron a demás amigos que no les extrañó el verlos juntos.

Más en el preciso instante de estar afuera, porque con sus manos quería destrozarlo, Terre, para hacerlo perder el balance ya que estaba en posición de guardia, con atinada fuerza arrojó la pistola contra el cuerpo de Albert que esquivó hábilmente el objeto volador pero no los golpes que Terre se acercó a propinarle.

Rostro, costillas, estómago eran los principales puntos agredidos siendo los mismos que Albert lanzara pero que al recibir un certero golpe justo en la frente lo hizo trastabillar y caer pesadamente al suelo.

Viendo que su agresor se impulsaba nuevamente hacia él, el caído levantó los pies y lo pateó para hacerlo retroceder pero sin caer, varios pasos los suficientes para que Albert se levantara y continuara la pelea. Las marcas rojas en sus caras no se distinguían debido a la oscuridad pero sí las manchas de sangre en boca y nariz.

Empero y porque Terre ya se había lanzado otra vez hacia Albert y a este lo tenían ahogadamente prensado del cuello, los compañeros que iban llegando y que ignorantes estaban de lo que sucedía entre aquellos que ¿no supuestamente eran amigos? y que no se explicaban del motivo de la pelea, para que Terre no se comprometiera, rápidamente se acercaron a ellos para separarlos.

Sosteniendo fuertemente al más agresivo y al otro no por ser el más maltratado, Albert limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que su boca brotaba, sonrió burdo haciendo mayormente enfurecer a Terre que le gritó… – **¡¿Te parece muy gracioso lo que hiciste, desgraciado infeliz?!**

Sin importarle ensuciar la reputación de la doncella, Albert contestó… –** Al contrario, lo disfruté mucho. Lástima que tu recuerdo nos hizo interrumpir lo que solíamos hacer cuando éramos novios aunque ¡claro! con lo hermosa que es hoy en día, cualquier hotel estaba listo para recibirnos.**

Peleando bravíamente por zafarse, el ofendido lo calificó… – **¡Eres un maldito difamador hijo de puta!**

**- ¿Lo crees?... – **Albert no dejó de fastidiarlo… –** Deberías preguntárselo. Inclusive me pidió que nos volviéramos a ver para ahora sí finiquitar lo dejado pendiente.**

**- ¡¿Y piensas que voy a tragarme fácilmente tu invento?!**

**- No necesariamente, pero allá tú si confías en tu mujer.**

**- ¡De haber sabido que me echaría encima un alacrán en lugar de amigo, hace mucho tiempo ya te hubiera aplastado!**

**- Entonces más te valdría hacerlo ahora, porque si me dejas vivo esta noche, lo que me resta de vida, no permitiré que te quedes tan tranquilo con ella.**

**- ¡Pues muerto sea uno de los dos!... – **los amigos que lo sostenían y comprendiendo que Albert se había pasado de lengua, habiéndose puesto de acuerdo además de que Terre se los demandaba, lo soltaron para que fuera a acabar con aquel que lo recibió con…

Sabiendo de antemano que Terre iría a buscarlo, Albert fue precavido y se armó; así que en cuanto lo vio venir hacia él con rapidez sacó su pistola y sin misericordia disparó contra su agresor que comenzó a doblarse debido al impacto recibido.

Los hombres que estaban cerca ¡presto! auxiliaron al herido mientras que Albert fue desarmado y aprisionado rudamente comentándole del serio problema que se había metido en caso de que Terre muriera.

No obstante, la suerte estuvo de buenas y compadecida había desviado la veloz bala que únicamente había rosado un costado en el cuerpo del herido que llevado adentro, en un cuarto de aquel bar, lo curaron sin problemas ya que entre aquellos presentes había conocedores de medicina.

Debido al tráfico, el amigo de ambos había llegado tarde a la cita. Bueno, arribó justo en el momento que Terre se doblaba y Albert era desarmado. Y porque su cobarde acto le molestó de sobremanera además de que también a él se la debía, Archie, corriendo, arremetió tamaño golpe en el estómago de Albert que se le gritó… – **¡Maldito cobarde! **

Por supuesto quien también llegó fue la policía que después de haber preguntado… **– ¿Qué pasa aquí?**... – contado en breve lo sucedido, entregaron al responsable, siendo Albert esposado y llevado detenido.

Por su parte, Archie ya había corrido a donde era atendido Terre; y consternado quiso saber de él… **– ¿Estás bien?**

**- Sí, lo estoy. Gracias.**

**- ¿Qué sucedió?**

Terre sintiéndose palmeado en el hombro en señal de estar curado inclusive de su mano, se levantó y dijo… **– Luego te cuento. En estos momentos me voy a casa.**

El agente que se le acercó con familiaridad le pidió… –** Lo sentimos, Grandchester, pero debes acompañarnos para rendir tu declaración de los hechos.**

Habiendo dicho sí y en lo que se seguía a la policía hasta la delegación…

Después de haberse comunicado con Karen, Candy se dirigió al apartamento. Aunque todavía preocupada, ya no lloraba. Así que para relajarse un poco, subió a la recámara. La cama la recibió por unos momentos pero pasados estos, se levantó desesperada para deshacerse de sus ropas y meterse otro rato bajo la ducha que sólo la mantuvo serena por una hora, mismo tiempo que empleó para secarse y cepillarse el abundante cabello.

Pero estaba vistiéndose con un corto camisón de seda sujetada por dos delgados tirantes cruzados en la espalda, cuando sus tripas gruñeron haciéndole recordar que desde la mañana no probaba bocado. Entonces a la cocina se encaminó. Empero en el momento de presionar el interruptor, el foco elegido y esencial, se fundió.

Conseguir uno nuevo fue la idea pero ¿dónde? Acudir a la administración era lo más factible sin embargo no estaba de humor para salir ya que ahí, en casa, aguardaría por Terre que por supuesto no llegaría con la cena pero sí con hambre de ella que ya buscaba qué prepararse.

Un sándwich era lo más rápido por hacer. Así que del refrigerador sacó algunos vegetales y quesos. Para beber se le antojó algo fuerte; y el intocable tarro de café que descansaba en la alta alacena además de parecerle excelente, lo bajó junto a lo que alcanzó a distinguir: una caja la cual contenía un foco muy similar al que necesitaba para no llevar todo al comedor.

Proponiéndose a colocarlo, después de sacar lo que la alumbraría, Candy abrió la puerta más vecina y se enteró que ahí era el área de lavandería que por supuesto poco se visitaba. Habiendo observado la lavadora, la secadora y un stand, detrás de este estaba una pequeña escalera a la cual se dirigió, tomó y sacó para llevarla a la cocina y dedicarse a la tarea de cambiar el foco que difícil cosa no era de hacer.

Habiéndola armado y fijado en el suelo, Candy para asegurarse de no caer en su intento de electricista, se subió en la escalera llegando hasta el sexto y último escalón. Parada ahí alzó los brazos para calcular que todavía le faltaba un metro para alcanzar el socket de porcelana del techo.

Riéndose de su propio fallido cometido, la mujer trató de descender; sin embargo lo que debajo de su prenda traviesamente se colaron con la intención de ayudarla, la asustaron seriamente que, al verla perder un poco el equilibrio sobre la plana y rectangular plataforma, las manos que se habían posado en sus muslos la sujetaron fuertemente cayendo, aún así, el trasero femenino en la cara del acomedido que teniendo esa tierna parte en su boca, la abrió para morderle ligeramente un glúteo.

Porque le dolió a un similar pellizco, ella por supuesto se quejó; y como pudo se enderezó descendiendo dos escalones para poco a poco irse girando hacia él que tenía un gesto además de serio, completamente diferente.

Rendida su declaración, junto a varios amigos que fueron a apoyarlo, Terre habiéndoles agradecido, se despidió de ellos para ir a casa. Estando allá y debido a la oscuridad, el hombre se iba dirigiendo a habitaciones arriba cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes de la cocina a donde se condujo, llegando justo cuando su esposa ponía la escalera en el suelo y la subía.

La falda de la prenda que usaba esa noche era de por sí diminuta; más al verla levantar los brazos y ponerse de puntitas, dejó al descubierto que ropa interior no llevaba y si sí, de todos modos fue lo suficiente para despertarle a su bello durmiente.

Aunque sabía que todo había sido un embuste de Albert, la escena de estársela imaginando retozando con un hombre que no fuera él, lo hizo encenderse lujuriosamente y por lo mismo…

Sintiendo esas grandes manos cubrirle y acariciarle completamente los glúteos, Candy intentó preguntar… **– ¿Qué ha sucedido?... – **la respuesta fue verlo acercarse a ella para poner certeramente su boca en un seno que, sobre la prenda, primero fue acariciado por la lengua masculina que buscó el sensible pezón para que los afilados dientes lo prensaran y jalaran ligeramente consiguiendo que ella exclamara.

La sensación de un agudo dolor que se apoderó de la mujer hizo que su propia mano se levantara para sobarse el seno lastimado, resollar alteradamente y quejarse… **– Me dolió**… – sin embargo la contestación a eso sería…

Confirmado que su mujer estaba libre de estorbosas prendas, las manos masculinas que le seguían sosteniendo por los glúteos, los separaron un poco para colar por debajo dos largos dedos que alcanzaron a acariciar la femineidad que reaccionó al leve contacto.

Habiéndose puesto nerviosa de lo que él había hecho, Candy puso sus manos en los antebrazos de Terre que en lo que ella lo impulsaba a abandonar lo que anteriormente había tocado, él seguía el camino de caricias por los muslos que separó cuando ella descansó sus expuestas asentaderas en la fría y plana plataforma de la escalera.

Miedosa de decirle "no", Candy lo vio colocarse en medio de sus piernas; y por el peligro que presintió puso una mano en el pecho de él y le dijo… **– Vamos a caernos si**… – pero su boca fue callada por la de Terre que habiendo puesto un pie en el primer peldaño de aluminio, se impulsó hacia arriba para alcanzar el objetivo que torturadoramente disfrutaba; y porque ella, dolida, lo empujaba hacia atrás, entre el intenso beso se le recomendó…

**- Si te mueves mucho, entonces sí nos recibirá el suelo.**

**- Pero… – **la lengua que se profundizó en el interior de su boca la hizo nuevamente callar; sin embargo la voraz intromisión la hizo gemir por el dolor que se adueñó de su sexualidad que a esa y demás caricias que su cuerpo sentía, comenzó a responder más y más conforme se envolvía en los besos asfixiantes y demandantes de su marido que, para evitar un accidente, bajó su pie, la sostuvo firmemente y se la trajo consigo cuando dio tres pasos atrás; suficiente espacio para girarse y colocarla sobre la barra céntrica de la cocina.

Enganchada a su boca, Candy saltó levemente al sentir lo frío del mármol. Y porque deshizo el beso, Terre, apoyando sus manos en la barra, emprendió con la lengua un camino por el cuello de su esposa que se abrazó del cuello de él y sus piernas de su cintura.

Lastimándole y no permitiéndole mucho, Terre posó sus manos en la cadera femenina, y poco a poco marcando las formas de ella, empezó a subirlas hasta detenerlas en sus senos, los cuales fueron encapsulados; empero las manos, después de haberlos apretado, continuaron su camino arriba deteniéndose para sostener mitad cuello y mitad rostro de ella que cerrando los ojos, entreabrió los labios para recibir la boca de él que se posó en su mejilla, la besó y luego saltó al oído para comenzar a decirle queda y seductoramente… – **Tengo ganas de hacerte el amor a modo que… nunca puedas olvidarlo.**

Gozando del sonido de su varonil voz, ella preguntó… **– ¿Ya no estás enojado?**

Jugueteado y mordido el lóbulo derecho, le contestó… **– ¿Te parece que lo estoy?**

Candy, electrizada por sus cálidos resuellos, pasó saliva y dijo… **– No, pero… ** – su cara era girada para besar la parte izquierda a la que por soplarle el oído, provocó las cosquillas en ella que además de arremolinarse en su lugar, había reído y le miraba. Y porque en su mirada seguía ese dejo de molestia que en un principio le vio a pesar de que él decía lo contrario, ella lo desarmaría al confesarle… **– Te juro que entre nosotros no sucedió nada. **

**- Lo sé… **– él besó sus labios que mordió; y debido a que le dolió su caricia, ella reclamó…

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- No quiero hablar de eso sino concentrarme… en ti… –** inclinó la cabeza para morder su cuello y sus manos descendieron hasta los glúteos y debajo de ellos se quedaron para terminar de decir… **– y en mí**… – Levantándola un poco la balanceó hacia él para que ella sintiera la alteración de su miembro que no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia y del cual abogaron… **– No vas a dejarlo así, ¿verdad?**

Al sentirse levemente elevada, Candy inmediatamente bajó una mano para apoyarla detrás de su cadera y sobre la barra. La separación de sus piernas y el rose de la tela del pantalón en su sexualidad consiguieron que ella expresara su gusto de haberlo sentido. Así que deslizándose un poco hacia atrás la otra mano, de donde la tenía, la movió para, con su dedo índice, direccionarlo a la erección vecina y acariciarlo circularmente consiguiendo con su acción que le invitaran… –** ¿Quieres… tocarlo?**

Ella mordiéndose un labio negó con la cabeza; luego dijo… – **Todavía no.**

Aunque la respetaría, le aclaró… **– Es inofensivo.**

Sintiendo las mejillas calientes debido al sonrojo, le contestó con reproche… –** Lo dudo.**

Él pidió confirmación… – **¿Lo dices por lo que sucedió en la mañana?**

**- Aquello dolió.**

**- Lo sé; pero conforme vayamos practicando… –** la atrajo hacia él oyéndola exclamar un pequeño gemido que se entremezcló con sus palabras… –** el dolor disminuirá; en cambio el placer... –** ahora él comenzó a moverse hacia ella en lo que, regalándole un gesto seductor, terminaba de decir… – **irá de aumento en aumento.**

La simple prueba de sus embates ya la habían hecho colocar ambas manos en la barra y arquear la espalda; pero en el instante de que Terre la soltó, lo hizo para liberar su virilidad consiguiendo que Candy cerrara los ojos al imaginarse estar escuchando como el cinturón era desabrochado y bajado el cierre del pantalón.

Sin embargo, ella que mentalmente se estaba preparando para la penetración, lo que sintió vaginalmente fue inesperado y la hizo abrir expresivamente los ojos mientras que su boca lanzaba un largo y excitante sonido de placer desconocido.

Para la hermosa vista que tenía enfrente, era una invitación fácil y rápida para entrar en ella; no obstante debía medir la temperatura del lugar. Una penetración en seco podría causarle más dolor debido a que era su segunda vez; así que, aprovechando que la veía muy concentrada en lo que estuviera pensando, traviesamente deslizando dos dedos en un muslo fue llegando a la entrepierna de ella que, no habiéndose dado cuenta, brincó ligeramente a su contacto; pero lo que él vio y oyó después de que sus dedos se abrieron camino entre los labios vaginales, lo excitó y lo haría con insistencia para ver sus demás reacciones.

_- ¡Qué sensación tan más extraña!_... – pensaba Candy y comparaba… _– Esto no lo sentí por la mañana pero de que sabe bien_… – arqueó la espalda y lo disfrutó… _– se siente bien y…_ – Candy gimió y lo siguió haciendo conforme aquellos dedos subían, bajaban, circulaban acariciándola por dentro siendo así sus candentes movimientos hasta que, una mano despegó de la barra para bajarla y ponerla rápidamente sobre su sexo impidiéndole a él continuar con su exploración.

**- ¿Qué pasó?**... – se le preguntó dulcemente.

**- No**… – ella se levantó abruptamente y no pudo decirle qué porque Terre le dijo…

**- No te espantes**… – debido a que ella apoyaba su frente en el hombro masculino, al oído le explicó… **– lo que estabas a punto de experimentar, es tu orgasmo. Así que cuando sientas algo similar, no lo contengas. Verás que bien se siente… – **Ya que la vio más serena, le preguntó… – **¿Lo volvemos a intentar?**

**- ¿Igual?... – **re cuestionó la inocente Candy que enderezó la cabeza pero no le miró a los ojos y escuchó…

**- No… – **fue la contestación y levantándola un poco, direccionó su masculinidad justo hacia la femineidad de ella que apretó los ojos comprendiendo que ahora sí ya era la hora de la verdad. Creyendo que la penetración sería igual de dolorosa que la primera vez, Candy se aferró de su cuello escuchando él los quejidos de ella conforme transitaba el camino hacia el interior.

Cuando llegó hasta el tope de la fibrosa pared, el hombre dijo quedamente… **– Ya pasó…** – Luego se esperó a que ella lo fuera liberando.

Al no haber dolor similar, Candy sintiendo entre cosquilleo y comezón ante el rose del palpitante visitante, para rascarse empezó a moverse primero lentamente, alentándola Terre a no disminuir el ritmo que tomaba, porque así como ella empezaba a disfrutarlo, él varias veces tendría que detenerse ya que la pesada agitación y los excitantes gemidos de su mujer además de lo estrecha que todavía estaba, lo haría estallar y eso no le convenía; así que dejó que ella llevara su movimiento; más al ver que su esposa refrenaba su éxtasis, él respirando pesadamente le aconsejó… – **No te detengas, Candy. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.**

**- Pero si no lo hago, yo… – **tenía deseos de orinar. Él que la interpretó, le explicó nuevamente…

**- Una descripción de orgasmo lo identificas con… **

**- Calla… – **puso su boca en la de Terre que la besó pero la separó para preguntarle…

**- ¿Eso es justamente lo que sientes?**

**- Sí.**

**- Entonces, déjalo salir, nena.**

**- Pero… – **era embarazoso para ella, en cambio él le pareció lo normal.

**- No me ofenderá. Al contrario me ayudarás a terminar, Candy.**

Mirándole a los ojos la esposa cuestionó… –** ¿Estás esperando a que yo…?**

**- Claro. No puedo irme sin que tú lo hayas hecho primero. Así que… – **el hombre aflojó un poco el amarre de la mujer que sintió sus caderas al aire para ser ligeramente chocadas contra el angosto borde de la barra que les ayudaría a ambos alcanzar el placer.

Los constantes ataques impetuosos de él estaban consiguiendo que ella entre más y más gimiera. Y aunque él las fuerzas estaba perdiendo, al percibir que Candy nuevamente se resistía al orgasmo, Terre, sosteniendo sus piernas, una apenas la levantó, acción que fue lo suficiente para que, junto a una fuerte exclamación, el interior de la mujer expulsara su cálida y excesiva humedad contrayéndose todo su cuerpo debido al maravilloso espasmo sexual del que era poseída.

En ese instante, Candy murió, cayó al infierno, visitó el paraíso; ahí se quedó por un rato continuando brincando y gritando desde allá su alegría de lo que seguía sintiendo por dentro y por fuera. Pero para que el momento fuera igual de emocionante, la mujer fue revivida por los furiosos embates de él que le hicieron abrir los ojos para no perderse detalle cuando completó su faena y hacer el mismo viaje que ella quien, a pesar del esfuerzo, la fueron colocando poco a poco sobre la plancha y él cayendo en su mujer que interiormente se preguntaba… _– ¡Cielos, ¿qué hubo sido todo eso?!_

Sintiendo el apresurado subir y bajar de su agitado pecho, Terre posó sus labios en ello, e inmóvil aguardó hasta que hubo descargado totalmente su… "rabia"

Recuperándose poco a poco, Candy todavía sin muchas fuerzas, levantó su manos para ponerlas en la cabeza de él que a su contacto la enderezó, lo mismo que ella para alcanzar su boca y besársela con desenfrenada voracidad. Sólo porque se sentía satisfechamente vacía que si no, era capaz de pedirle más. Y aunque él le hubiese concedido su deseo, debería aguardar a que por lo menos el alma le regresara al cuerpo, uno de dos que demandaría tener hambre de otro tipo.

Pero antes de bajar al restaurante después de concordar ir a cenar y de subir a bañarse separadamente, Candy al abrazarse de su marido le dijo mentalmente… _– No creí sentirlo tan rápido pero te quiero, Terre. Te quiero._

Él le contestaba de igual manera pero además pensaba… _– Eres mía, Candy; y así mi madre reviente junto al mundo entero, no voy a permitir que nos separen. No ahora que mi corazón comienza a latir aceleradamente por ti._

Increíblemente los ojos de ambos se encontraron; y pareciendo haberse entendido, sonrieron y después se envolvieron en otro beso sólo que este era pausado, suave, pero no menos excitante que los ya dados.

Continuará

**Mis saludos, mi gratitud y mi cariño son especialmente para ti…**

**Conny G Veruck, Zucastillo, LizCarter, Luisa1113, Arita, Jess Medina, Karola, Darling Eveling, Rosi White, Mysha, Marce, Iris, Solly, Zafiro Azul Cielo, Olga Liz, Gianny17, Yelitza, Pathya, Viridiana, Sayuri Michaelis, Ana, Evelyn, Lady Súpernova, SolecitoC, Eva Grandchester, Richie Pecosa, Candida Grandchester, Sofía, Golondrina1201, Melody, Rgrandchester y amigas invitadas.**


	17. Chapter 17

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo XVI: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

Eso de que la ciudad de Nueva York nunca dormía, para ella resultó ser puro mito ya que pasadas de las doce de la noche que ellos salieron de su hogar para ir a cenar, increíblemente no pudieron encontrar un solo restaurante abierto. Inclusive sus ojos percibían que las calles por las que transitaban se miraban mayormente solitarias enterándose al llegar a una estación de autobús que el transporte colectivo dejaba de funcionar justo a la media noche aunque el metro trabajaba las 24 horas.

Caminando a su lado, Candy se burlaba de su guapísimo guía de turistas que por más caras serias que ponía, al final terminaba contagiado de las de su bella acompañante que le propuso regresar a casa y preparar los sándwiches que tuvo planeado desde un principio.

Por supuesto que Terre dijo ¡no! ya que no se daría por vencido hasta demostrarle lo contrario; claro que los locales disponibles consistían en discotecas, bares y uno que otro antro de no muy buena reputación. Así que no teniendo sanas opciones además de que ella se quejaba de estar cansada, finalmente convencido se devolvieron a su hogar donde al esposo se le pediría poner el foco para que ella se dedicara a la cena. Pero mientras sus platillos estaban listo, él corrió un momento a la oficina ya que su padre le había dejado mensaje con respecto a su llegada.

Enterándose que lo haría justo al siguiente día, Terre se dirigió a su esposa que sonriente y esperándole en la sala, le preguntaba… **– ¿Todo bien? **

**- Sí…** – sentándose a su lado le informó… **– Mi padre llega mañana por la noche. ¿Me acompañas por él al aeropuerto?**

- **Si tú gustas**.

Por su voz y carita miedosa él se la tomó y le dijo… – **Mi padre es todo lo contrario a mi madre. Desde el primero momento que conozcas al viejo te agradará…** – Candy sonrió para agradecerle su consternación aunque su interior se quejaba ya que algo similar le habían dicho con respecto a la madre ¿o no? pero como el hambre ya la tenía alucinando, le entregó su respectivo plato conteniendo su emparedado y devorando ella el suyo. Más como él, café no tomaba, le hubo servido un poco de jugo que se saboreó junto a su alimento que complementó después de ingerido… **– Nunca hube probado mejor sándwich que este.**

**- Me alegro que te haya gustado.**

**- Sí pero… me gusta más la cocinera… – **Terre dejó su plato sobre la mesilla de centro; y aprovechándose de la distancia, se acercó a ella para besarla a modo de excitarla e invitarla… **– ¿nos vamos a la cama?... – **pero porque Candy colocó su mano acertadamente en la recién herida, él que había aguantado, finalmente se quejó preocupándola a ella que de rápido preguntó…

**- ¿Qué pasa?.. – **Abriendo los botones de su camina, le dejó expuesto el parche que cubría cierta parte de su lastimada piel. Parándose velozmente ella al mismo tiempo cuestionó… **– ¡¿Qué te ha pasado?!**

**- Nada.**

**- ¡¿Nada?! ¿Y eso qué es?**... – lo apuntó y demandó… **– Déjame verlo**… – Candy se hincó frente a él para despegar el parche, ver lo que escondía y saber… **– ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?**

Terre ya no se lo ocultó… –** Fue el resultado de mi pelea con Albert.**

**- ¡¿Él te disparó?!... – **Ella en verdad se asustó y mayormente cuando le afirmaron además de que Karen ya lo había hecho…

**- Era él o lo hacía yo.**

**- ¡Por Dios, Terre! ¡¿Por qué?!**

**- ¿Por qué?**... – él repitió… **– ¿Me preguntas por qué? ¡Vamos, Candy! Lo que nos hizo fue una broma de muy mal gusto. Lo que no me explico es ¿cuál era su verdadera intensión aparte de ensuciar tu reputación? **

Candy estaba y seguiría en shock porque después de desconocer al malintencionado de Albert se aseguró… **– Tú no… lo mataste, ¿verdad?.. – **escuchando ella…

**- Lo hubiera hecho con mucho placer pero no. Tuvo suerte esta vez y a ti te digo que una próxima jugarreta como esta, no voy a perder mi tiempo y lo mataré… – **ahora sí lo decía en serio porque sus ojos lo reflejaban… –** ¡Te juro que lo haré!**

Debido a la lágrima que en la mejilla de su esposa viajaba, Terre la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Sin embargo, ella se separó; y conforme se levantaba le dijo… **– Voy a limpiártela. **

**- Ya lo han hecho.**

**- De todos modos. Me gustaría hacerlo.**

**- ¿Sabes cómo?... – **él, bromista, inquirió; y ella nostálgica compartió…

**- Mamá era médico, ¿lo olvidas? Y cuando Annie era pequeña a cada rato se caía raspándose las rodillas u otra parte del cuerpo; así que yo era la responsable de cuidarla y… – **en cada una de sus palabras pronunciadas el sentimiento del llanto iba en aumento hasta que no pudo más y comenzó a llorar amargamente pero esta vez no dejó que él la consolara y antes de que Terre se enderezara para abrazarla otra vez, se echó a correr hacia su habitación.

Cerrando la puerta, ahí se quedó recargada abrazándose a sí misma debido al miedo que sentía de sólo pensar que pudo haberlo perdido ¡tan pronto! a causa de la inexplicable actitud de Albert que por supuesto sabía ¡no la quería!

Los llamados a la puerta la hicieron irse a tumbar a la cama encontrándola Terre boca abajo y cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada. Yéndose a sentar a su lado, él le acarició la espalda con cariño; pero como le parecía que el asunto iba empeorando, se acostó de lado para descubrirla y hablarle. Sin embargo sería ella quien comprendiendo lo inútil que iba a ser explicarle en qué y cómo hubo consistido su relación con Albert ya que Terre anteriormente le había dejado en claro que no estaba interesado, después de haberse sentado, le pidió... – **Perdóname por haberte causado esto**... – Candy se limpió las lágrimas; y Terre, también enderezándose, le dijo…

**- No lo hagas… – **e instante seguido la abrazó acurrucando el lloroso rostro de su esposa en el cuello y alcanzando a oír…

**- Debo de, porque… **– increíblemente la mujer se menospreció… – **mi vida no vale la pena para que tú arriesgues inútilmente la tuya por mí.**

Tomándole la cara con firmeza, le obligó a mirarlo para pedirle rígidamente… **– No vuelvas a decir eso, ¿me entendiste?**

**- Pero…**

**- Tampoco quiero escuchar más peros, Candy. Lo que pasó, ha pasado; y a partir de este instante, tú y yo prometeremos: no permitir que se interpongan en nuestra relación ¿de acuerdo?…** **– **Ella asintió y volvió a acurrucarse en sus brazos; más al estar escuchando los latidos de su corazón interiormente agradeció el que estuviera vivo aunque cuando pensó en Albert… Terre se encargaría de quitárselo de la mente al buscar sus labios y besarlos conforme la ponía sobre la cama para amarse nuevamente. No obstante ella le recordó su convalecencia pero él ¡oh, sí! aprovecharía que todavía no agonizaba del todo su noche de bodas así que…

Acostada y él de costado a su lado, Candy en lo que se deshacía de un suéter, Terre con suma habilidad, desabrochaba los botones de su blusa. Terminado su trabajo, descubrió abdomen y pecho pero su atención la centró sobre la voluptuosidad de sus senos los cuales, frente a su vista y contacto, los calificaría de perfectos cuando zafó los ganchos frontales del sujetador. Con el cuidado que esas redondas partes requieren, él se inclinó para con su boca y lengua acariciarlos, besarlos y succionarlos.

Con los ojos abiertos y fijos en el techo conforme ella disfrutaba de todo eso, su mano izquierda estaba en el sedoso cabello castaño mientras que la otra ya la había bajado y con ella se agarraba fuertemente su femineidad a la cual ¡también apretada por las piernas! regañaba en su interior por reaccionar tan pronto al menor contacto de él que posó su mano izquierda sobre la de ella para ser quien ocupara su lugar. No obstante para ese tercer round, otros labios se besarían y su lengua sería la responsable del orgasmo seco de su esposa que con delicadeza y haciéndola rodar le fueron quitando sus ropas.

Expuesta completamente desnuda frente a él, a Candy se le preguntó… **– ¿Acaso te he dicho que eres muy bella?**

Menos cohibida y ya programada para este tipo de encuentros, ella presuntuosa, le acarició la cara y le contestó… **– No.**

**- Uh, qué malo… – **hermoso gesto Terre no pudo poner; y por lo tanto…

**- Sí… – **Candy pasó su lengua en el mentón de él que le afirmó juguetonamente… **– Eres un chico muy malo.**

**- ¿Quieres castigarme por eso?**

**- No lo sé. ¿Deberías serlo?**

**- Si lo dejas a mi elección diría que no**… – Terre se concentró en el terso y largo cuello de ella; y entre jadeantes besos fue diciéndole… **– porque sin besarte**… – alcanzó su jugosa boca… **– acariciarte**… – una mano recorría por el pecho, el vientre y sus piernas… **– y el hacerte mía… **– sin importarle la herida se colocó en medio de Candy que vibró al escuchar… – **Serán los más crueles castigos que ya no podré soportar. Además beber el sabor de tu boca, sentir la calidez de tu cuerpo y tus caricias sobre mi piel, tu manera de estremecerte bajo mi dominio son cosas a las que me estoy haciendo adicto, Candy. Es muy pronto para confesarte pero… ¡cielos, mujer! ¿qué me has hecho? porque sólo una vez me bastó verte para yo… **– Realmente urgido y necesitado de su esposa, Terre volvió a hacerse de su boca y aunque la castigada fue ella, Candy correspondió a todo lo que él en ese momento le demandó y demandaría a partir de ese nuevo día.

. . . . .

Esa noche, la séptima de conocerse y la cuarta en Nueva York, fue la primera que la pareja hubo dormido junta, y también por primera vez, despertaban juntos con la claridad de los rayos del sol.

Aunque Candy ya había abierto los ojos, tenía la menor intención de moverse porque, aún desnuda y acostada de lado con sus manos unidas fungiendo como almohada y apoyando ahí su mejilla, miraba con cierto embeleso a Terre que todavía dormía profundamente. Pero lo que ella evitaba hacer, lo hizo el inoportuno despertador de su celular. Así que al verlo removerse para hacerlo callar, ella rápidamente hubo cerrado los ojos y fingido el dormir.

Terre, creyéndola todavía en los brazos de Morfeo y del cual milagrosamente no sintió celos, con extremo cuidado, se acercó para dejarle un beso en la mejilla; luego de desearle mentalmente _– buenos días –_ se deshizo de las colchas que le cubrían para levantarse y encaminarse al baño.

Habiéndolo sentido y visto partir, Candy sonrió y esta vez sin pena alguna, pudo admirar su atlética desnudez. Considerando que el aseo era algo muy privado, sobre la cama aguardó hasta que él, envuelto en una toalla, salió.

Mirándola enredada y perdida entre tanto trapo de la cama, Terre buscó la salida para ir a su habitación y vestirse para lucir espectacularmente como siempre.

En el momento que él desapareció, ella se levantó para checar la hora en el reloj que marcaba las 7 y 30 de la mañana. Sorprendiéndose de no sentirse cansada a pesar de toda la actividad que hubo tenido durante el día y la noche anterior, Candy se dirigió al baño donde se entretuvo un rato. Más al estar abriendo la puerta del cuarto privado, escuchó que alguien, en su habitación, balbuceaba refunfuñonamente.

El diminuto cuerpo que divisó levantando las prendas de vestir y descubriendo la cama, por el uniforme que portaba la reconoció como la mucama que, al hacerle recordar su único día empleada así, sonrió amigablemente; ¡pero! cuando recogía las ropas femeninas y la escuchó decir… – **¡Ay, ese señor Terre! ¿Ahora qué clase de araña se trajo con él?... – **la sonrisa de Candy desapareció y molesta saludó…

**- Buenos días**… – consiguiendo que la empleada primero brincara del susto y luego se girara para disculparse…

**- ¡Perdón, señorita! ¡No pensé que…!... **– la trabajadora apenada se oyó; en cambio Candy celosa, sonó cortante…

**- Está bien.**

Pensando que se trataba de una simple ocasional visitante, la mucama dijo… **– Iré a lavar sus prendas. Enseguida se las…**

**- ¿Por qué haría eso?... – **Aunque se lo hubiera agradecido, Candy que ya sabía donde estaba el cuarto de lavado y podía hacerlo por sí misma, oiría de la irreverente empleada…

**- ¿No va a necesitarlas?**

**- No; del closet tomaré otras limpias... – **quitándole sus vestidos de las manos, la dueña de ellos se encaminó al lugar indicado siendo seguida de la mirada de la empleada que, al ver el guardarropa de ella, se acercó para humilde y repetidamente volver a disculparse.

**- ¡Mil perdones, señorita, pero yo creí que…!**

**- Sí, me lo imagino. Pensó que soy una de las tantas "amigas" de Terre, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡¿Y no?!**

**- ¡No!**… – Candy después de haber elegido su vestuario del día, buscó en el gafete un nombre que con velocidad se facilitó.

**- Soy Dora.**

**- Dora, mucho gusto**… – se le extendió una mano, justo la de sus argollas matrimoniales; y orgullosamente altanera se presentaría… **– Yo soy Candy, la esposa del señor Grandchester.**

**- ¡¿La qué?!.**.. – el gesto confundido y a la vez divertido de la sorprendida trabajadora, no causó para nada la risa de la señora que indagó…

**- No le había visto venir a hacer el aseo tan temprano.**

**- No porque… **– debía reportarle sino, gracias a sus groserías, le iba a costar el empleo… – **estuve de vacaciones y hoy es mi primer día de regreso; y como el señor es muy madrugador, pues yo siempre…**

**- Entiendo.**

El tajante comportamiento de Candy hicieron que de nuevo se disculparan; pero esta vez, con sinceridad en voz, mirada y actitud, consiguieron que la señora sonriera y olvidara el incidente. Bueno, por lo menos con la empleada, porque con Terre se mostraría hostil y muy enojada en el momento que bajó y lo encontró en el despacho después de haberse arreglado esmeradamente ¿para él? que le  
"saludó" con… – **¿Cuál es el plan para el día de hoy?**

Su inesperada y maleducada llegada además de su tosca cuestión, consiguió que él parado frente al escritorio, levantara una ceja e irónico sonara al decirle… **– Muy buenos días, Candy. Sí; yo también dormí muy bien. Gracias por tu preocupación.**

Pero ella rudamente le diría… –** ¡Déjate de tontos sarcasmos y contesta!**

**- ¡Caray, señora!... – **él, sorprendido, colocó el papel que hubo estado revisando para ir a su lado mientras iba preguntando… **– ¿Tuvimos una mala noche?... – **porque él la recordaba como excelente, en cambio la mirada iracunda de Candy le respondió; entonces Terre… **– Sí, creo que sí**… – no necesitó conocer más y se giró para volver a su asunto y recordarle… – **Ya te había comentado de mi rutina diaria de las próximas semanas.**

**- ¿Y después de ir a West Point?... – **Candy se había quedado parada en el umbral de la puerta y desde ahí oyó…

**- ¿Necesitas hacer algo en particular?**

**- Sí, quiero ir a ver a Annie… **– se lo pidió sabiendo que eso implicaba ir a la casa de Karen, encontrarse con su madre y la hija obsesa.

Terre, sin comprender qué diablos pasaba con ella, le preguntó…** – ¿No quieres ir a desayunar primero?**

**- No, tendré suficiente con algo de té.**

Oyendo que se rechazaba su oferta él dijo… – **Bien… **– y le pidió… – **Dame diez minutos y luego partimos.**

No dedicándose otra palabra ni mirada, Candy se retiró a la sala dejando a Terre verdaderamente confundido con su cambiante actitud. Sin embargo pronto iba a descubrir la razón por la que su esposa estaba tan brava ya que…

Estaba acomodando unos papeles, cuando un llamado a la puerta, él autorizó. Y una escurridiza empleada atrajo su atención al nombrarlo con familiaridad… **– Buenos días, Terre.**

**- ¡Dora!... – **Alguien pareció contento de oírla… –** ¿cuándo llegaste?**... – él la miró; y en lo que la veía cerrar la puerta, increíblemente le reclamaron…

**- ¡¿Por qué no me dijo que ya se había casado?!**

**- ¿Qué no andabas de gira artística?**

- **De vacaciones, pero de todos modos me hubiera alertado cuando llegué.**

**- ¿Por qué?** … – Sí, por qué debía informarle ya que él, a nadie, entregaba cuentas de lo que hacía así que de la trabajadora escuchó…

**- Acabo de meter las patas, las cuatro ¡bien y hasta el fondo!**

**- Explícate.**

**- Pues verá**… – en cuestión de segundos, una parlanchina Dora dio su versión de los incidentes hechos. Y Terre mirando cierta dirección dijo…

-** Ahora entiendo**.

**- ¿Por qué?... **– la empleada se asustó… – **¡¿ya vino su esposa a quejarse con usted? ¡No va despedirme por culpa de mi gran boca, ¿verdad?!**

Mostrándose serio contestó… **– Debería.**

**- ¡Ay, no sea malo! Mire que mis hermanitos, mi papá y…** – Dora, en un tris tras, cambió su gesto chillante por uno fruncido… **– ¡ahora que me acuerdo!…** – la muy endina se le puso en jarras y lo acusó… **– ¡Usted es el único responsable de todo esto!**

**- ¡¿Ah, yo?!**... – él jugó al inocente.

**- Sí, por tanta fulanita, menganita y penganita a las cuales les ha dado su "caluroso hospedaje".**

**- ¡¿YO?! ¡¿Cuándo?!**

**- Sí, sí; hágase el santo.**

**- Está bien. Reconozco cierta culpa de mi parte; pero eso no te da derecho a ser grosera con mis invitados.**

**- Está bien**… – la empleada levantó una mano… **– prometo no volverlo a hacer.**

**- Lo malo es que con "prometerlo"**… – se burló de ella… **– no me ayudarás a resolver el embrollo en el que me has metido.**

**- ¡Ay, sí! ¡ay, sí! Todo un experto en mujeres y ahora resulta que no sabe cómo contentar a la suya.**

**- Dora… – **Terre le preguntaría… –** ¿no tienes nada qué hacer?**

**- Sí, sí, ya me voy**…. – aquella retomó su andar; pero al llegar a la puerta, se giró para volver a preguntar… **– pero no me va a despedir, ¿cierto?**

**- ¡Voy a hacerlo y con justa razón, si no te vas a trabajar en este preciso momento!**

**- Mi patrón… – **primero le sonrió entre lambiscona y coqueta; luego le gritó… –** ¡tan guapo y tan negrero!**

**- ¡Largo!**... – Terre le señaló afuera; y cuando no la vio más, comenzó a reír; una, por la irreverente y graciosa mujer; y segundo, por tener claramente afirmados los celos de su esposa que sentada en el sofá, además de mostrarse impaciente, se cruzó de brazos, frunció su ceño e hizo más pucheros en el instante de escucharlo "tan" contento mientras que ella, como olvidada olla exprés en la estufa, estaba a punto de estallar debido precisamente a los celos que le carcomían rabiosamente por dentro.

. . .

Pasados quince minutos y siendo la última actividad: el ordenar a la administración tener su auto listo, Terre finalmente apareció en la sala; y al verlo parado cerca de ella, Candy, demostrando su desesperación por irse, se levantó y emprendió camino hacia la puerta. Notándola todavía sumamente enfurecida, él tomó la misma pose; así que mudos y jetones, ellos dejaron el apartamento; bajaron hasta planta baja donde compraron sus bebidas calientes y después salieron del edificio para abordar el auto que les esperaba y marcharse al colegio donde en el estacionamiento…

En todo el trayecto ninguna palabra ni mirada volvieron a dedicarse; más al bajarse de su transporte y reconocer otro vehículo que se estacionaba, Terre le pidió a Candy aguardaran por el conductor que a señas hubo solicitado le esperaran. Este en el momento de estar con ellos y después de estrecharse las manos, saludó diciendo… – **¡Qué bueno que te veo!**

La preocupación en el rostro de su amigo, le hizo cuestionar… –** ¿Qué ha sucedido, Archie?**

**- ¡Casi nada, brother! Sólo que hasta "allá arriba"… – **con los altos mandos militares… –** ha llegado tu incidente con Albert.**

Porque se supo en problemas, Terre preguntó… –** ¿También me arrestarán?**

**- Eso no lo sé; lo que sí es que a él, aparte de amonestarlo, lo van a guardar un rato porque al parecer no es el primero conflicto que ha provocado. Aunque claro, procederán seriamente en cuanto tú levantes cargos por los delitos que cometió contra tu honor.**

A pesar de que Albert injurió, difamó y calumnió en frente de muchos la reputación de su esposa, pensando precisa y únicamente en ella que con atención lo escuchaba todo y de la cual sabía que algún sentimiento todavía reservaba interiormente para su agresor, por increíble que fuera, Terre lo dudó; sin embargo ante la repetida cuestión… **– ¿Levantarás cargos contra Albert?**

Porque también le convenía más afuera que adentro en caso de que pretendiera otra trastada en contra ellos, al estar de cierto modo en paz con su esposa y aclarado el incidente por ella, Terre no porque verdaderamente no quisiera, si no para no ocasionarle disgustos a su mujer, sorprendentemente dijo… – **No.**

En cambio Candy que estaba muy molesta, frente a su resolución, contestó… **– ¡Tú no pero yo sí!**

Los ojos de ambos hombres, además de expresar sorpresa, admiraban su determinada posición siendo Archie el primero en cuestionarle… **– ¿Estás segura, Señora Grandchester? **

**- ¡Por supuesto! Ya que en este caso, yo soy la principal ofendida… **– y eso que Candy no escuchó lo que Albert había dicho de ella; entonces mirando a su esposo, este asintió en apoyo a su decisión.

**- Bien**… – dijo Archie… **– Me parece bien…** – y a Terre que seguía impresionado de la firmeza de su mujer, se le acercó para complementársela… **– No cabe duda que tiene las faldas bien puestas.**

**- ¿A dónde hay que ir para levantar el acta?**

**- Él sigue en la comisaría. Allá donde… **– Terre lo interrumpió para decir…

**- Yo te llevaré… – **Más al escuchar…

**- También me gustaría verlo.**

**- ¡¿Para qué?!**... – el matrimonio Grandchester miró al metiche de Archie quien se disculpó de su indiscreción; sin embargo, Terre, después de atender el asunto que diariamente lo llevaba a West Point, montado en el auto, listo para empezar a manejar, le preguntaría…

**- Candy, ¿para qué quieres ver a Albert?**

Ella, todavía en su disfraz de enojada, le contestó… **– Puedes estar presente si desconfías de mí.**

**- No lo digo por eso si no por… ¡bah!.**.. – él manoteó al aire indiferentemente, mismo tono que usó al expresar… **– ¡Haz lo que quieras hacer!…. – **Y pisando hondamente el acelerador se dispuso a tomar el camino de regreso a la ciudad donde…

. . .

El bullicio de la oficina ministerial se escuchó altamente en el momento de abrir la puerta de acceso. El oficial que les atendió a su ingreso, después de ser informado de los motivos de su presencia, les pidió pasaran a la sala de espera donde bastantes personas, por sus gestos aburridos, daban el aspecto de llevar buen tiempo de estar aguardando su turno para ser atendidos. En cambio ellos no esperaron mucho porque, en menos de diez minutos, un agente federal se acercó a Terre; y él extendiendo su mano hacia Candy, esta rápidamente la tomó ya que comenzaba a sentirse temerosa de algunas gentes, principalmente del joven que fue a sentarse a su lado. Su aspecto sucio, los golpes en su rostro y su maloliente fragancia, le hicieron desconfiar de él. Así que en cuanto vio lo que su esposo le ofrecía, de ella se aferró prometiéndose no soltarla hasta que no la sacara de ahí.

Sin embargo cuando les guiaron hasta los separos, Terre, indicándole el camino, la soltó. Pero al verla no andar, le dijo… **– No me moveré de aquí. Ahora tienes que ir hasta la cuarta celda.**

Con lentitud y fija su mirada en el suelo, Candy inició su vereda escuchando a sus lados, los ronquidos o tosidos de los presos. Pero cuando uno habló fuertemente entre sueños, la mujer brincó y se detuvo instantáneamente alertando a Terre que no la perdía de vista. Más al arribar al lugar señalado, ella se puso de frente y lo vio sentado sobre su camastro, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y cabizbajo. Sintiendo pena por él, Candy lo nombró… **– Albert**.

Este, a su llamado, levantó rápidamente la cabeza, la miró y la reconoció… – **Candy…** – dados dos pasos llegó hasta ella que uno retrocedió observando desde esa distancia lo maltratado de su guapo rostro pero ¿quién lo mandaba de bravucón? Así que, siendo parte de la educación, lo saludó…

**- ¿Cómo estás?**

**- Bien, gracias... ¿vienes sola?**... – aferrado a las rejas intentó ver hacia la puerta de salida.

**- No**… – ella giró su cabeza a donde Terre estaba y podía oírlos. Entonces a él le dirigieron estas palabras…

**- ¡No debiste traerla aquí, Grandchester!**

Inmediatamente Candy lo defendió… **– ¡Yo se lo pedí!**

**- ¿Tú? ¡Vaya! ¿Y te lo permitió?**

A pesar de la ironía de Albert, Candy asintió con la cabeza y mirándole directamente a los ojos, le dijo… **– Sí, porque sólo vengo a decirte que**… – ella calló en el momento que vio que el detenido extendía su mano hacia ella pidiéndole…

**- Perdón.**

**- ¿Cómo dijiste?... – **su acción la sacó de balance y más cuando oyó…

**- Sé que desde hace mucho tiempo debí haberlo hecho.**

**- ¿Y porqué hasta ahora?... – **Candy comenzó a cuestionarlo… –** ¿qué pretendes con este tu arrepentimiento? ¿que te crea y que olvide el daño que planeaste hacerme?**

**- No fue esa mi intención, te lo juro.**

**- No lo fue… – **Candy pujó con cierta burla… –** sin embargo, yo lo veo de otra manera porque… – **su voz sonó con reproche… –** nunca hiciste nada para ayudarme, en cambio me parece que estás haciendo todo lo posible para destruirme. ¿Por qué?**

**- No lo entenderías.**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! Porque sigo siendo la niña tonta que un día se enamoró de ti! **

**- ¿Es decir que tú…?**

**- Los años han pasado, Albert; y tú con ellos, allá atrás, te has quedado. Así que sólo vine a pedirte que me dejes en paz; que así como nunca volviste a mí, olvides que existo. No me mortifiques si es que en verdad me tienes aprecio, porque yo…**

**- ¿Lo amas?**

Candy tragó saliva; y porque más de tres los oían, dijo… **– Es mi esposo; y a él… como haya sido y sin habérselo pedido al sacarme del hoyo en el que estaba hundida le debo mi lealtad. En cambio tú hace mucho tiempo dejaste de ser importante en mi vida, así que… no vengas ahora a destruir mi felicidad y mejor trata de conseguir la tuya. Sí, eso sería bueno… **– se acordó que la tenía… – **que regreses con los tuyos, con tu familia que yo voy a hacer la mía propia a lado de él.**

**- ¡Su madre no lo permitirá!... **– Albert ¿herido? le gritó; en cambio Candy así le contestó…

**- Deja que ese sea problema de nosotros dos.**

**- ¡Te vas a arrepentir, Candy! ¡Él sólo te hará miserable!**

**- Posiblemente, pero siempre y cuando, yo quiera serlo con él; y como eso no está en mis planes, lo dudo. Así que, Albert, buena suerte porque… –** Candy valiente se le acercó y quedamente le dijo… **– No te perdonaré el hecho de haber atentado contra su vida y cargos levantaré contra ti por haberme secuestrado con engaños.**

Albert la miró y también como ella, la desconoció; ya que esa mirada clara que un día le mirara con dulzura y cariño, ahora se la proyectaba furiosa y decidida a defender lo que era suyo y que por supuesto ¡amaba! aunque no se lo hubiera dicho.

Continuará

Gracias...

**Rgrandchester, Iris, Conny G Veruck, LizCarter, Arita, Jess Medina, Zucix, Ana, Lady Anny A, Lilian, Eva Grandchester, Viridiana, Cielo Lamadrid Sky, Sofía, Pathya, Edeny Grandchester, Richie Pecosa, Yelitza, Zucastillo, Olga Liz, Amy C.L., Naila, Bea, Luisa, Luna, Melody, Jessk, Candida Grandchester, Lady Súpernova, FanCandy, Conny de Grandchester, Sayuri Michaelis, ****LunaAmore, Ginaa, Ana de G.**


	18. Chapter 18

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo XVII: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

Indudablemente Terre, en el momento que hubo puesto sus ojos en ella, no se hubo equivocado al elegirla. ¡Candy era la mujer fuerte que siempre quiso tener a su lado! Así que, no se sorprendió ni ofendió cuando ella no quiso revelar abiertamente sus verdaderos sentimientos y tampoco se lo reprocharía ya que él difícilmente los confesaba. Sin embargo con sus hechos, él haría que Candy sintiera ¡cuánto ya comenzaba a significar en su vida! aunque tampoco descartaba que, en un día no muy lejano, se animará a decírselo.

Pero mientras ese momento llegaba, Terre debía seguir aguantando la molestia de ella que a pesar de haber corrido hasta su lado, sonreírle y pedirle que se fueran después de haber levantado el acta contra Albert… al estar dentro del auto, lo volvió a castigar con su indiferencia y silencio que se alargaron únicamente hasta que estuvieron en casa de Karen porque antes de descender, él… **– ¿No vas a hablarme en todo el día?**

**- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?... – **Candy mirando su falda escuchó…

**- ¿La razón por la que estás enojada conmigo?**

**- No lo estoy.**

**- ¡Ah, diablos; no lo estás!... **– ¿y que tal si sí? se preguntó a sí mismo; sin embargo le pidió… – ** Entonces, demuéstramelo**… – ella, aunque de reojo, lo miró y él… – **Si me sonrieras de frente, realmente te creería que no estás de malas.**

Con resignación, Candy primero resopló hondamente; luego intentó sonreírle y ya más calmada le dijo… **– ¿Así está mejor?**

_¡Rayos!_... – para sí el hombre pensó… – _¿O eran sus nervios o en verdad era muy bella? Porque aún con esa simple mueca en su cara, hasta el sol debió haberse sentido envidioso ya que curiosamente una pasajera nube lo cubrió haciendo nublar los cielos. _En cambio, Terre, suertudo de tenerla, fue atrevido al pedirle… **– Ahora un beso o de verdad te creeré nada.**

La esposa sonrió frente a la peligrosa aproximación; pero con la caricia que el esposo le demandó, le hizo olvidar por momentos el motivo de su molestia. No obstante, al estarla dejando con ganas de más, ella se prometió desquitarse del satisfecho glotón que le provocó… **– Sólo porque estamos en frente de la casa de mi tía que si no, aquí mismo… **– sobre sus ropas lujurioso la acarició y a su boca volvió diciéndole… –** te deshacía de todo… hasta de tu enojo…. – **Empero una mano ya se había colado debajo de su vestido, cuando Terre fue interrumpido en su interesante búsqueda al escuchar el sonido de su inoportuno teléfono que se revisó y reconoció para sí… _– ¡Sí que eres oportuna, tiita mía!…_ – que desde el gazebo los había visto llegar pero no descender, así que para cortarles la inspiración y sólo por molestarlo a él… le llamó.

Acomodadas sus ropas y controlando su sonrojo, Candy bajó después de que Terre lo hizo y caballeroso fue abrirle la portezuela. Luego de cerrar, la tomó de la mano y se encaminaron hacia donde estaba Karen y que con gesto travieso los recibía.

Notando el rubor que provocó con sus bromas, la tía se levantó de su asiento y la abrazó disculpándose en el mismo momento. Ofrecidos los asientos frente y junto a ella, en lo que el sobrino se disponía a picar la fruta que yacía en un plato, Karen les preguntó… **– ¿Desayunan conmigo?**

Candy dijo… **– Sí**… – y de inmediato la servidumbre acató la orden; en cuanto Terre quiso saber por…

**- ¿Mi madre?**

**- Sigue en su habitación. Allá ha pedido sus alimentos y**… – aún sabiendo que a nadie le importaba, informó… **– Susana amaneció enferma esta mañana.**

**- ¿Qué le ha pasado?**... – fue la consternada voz de Candy la que se hubo escuchado.

**- Bueno**… – Karen miraba a Terre que a pesar de ser el responsable, se mostró no interesado conforme a su esposa enteraban… **– Anoche "accidentalmente" se cayó y se ha estado quejando de un fuerte dolor en la espalda, además de otros males que en sí padece.**

**- Qué mal… – **expresó Candy.

**- Sí, qué mal**… – don cáustico repitió y sintió la mirada reprobadora de su esposa que finalmente preguntó por…

**- ¿Annie sigue durmiendo, Karen?**

**- No, hija. Anoche no pudimos informarte pero ya que decidió quedarse, desde el día de hoy muy temprano la llevé al instituto. Así que no podrás verla sino hasta el próximo fin de semana… – **El rostro de Candy no ocultó su tristeza y por ende se le aconsejó… **– Entre más pronto asista a clases, más rápido aprenderá. Es una niña muy lista que no le costará mucho, si no ir al corriente con las demás, al menos ya no se atrasará hasta que elija qué estudiar.**

No porque no estuviera interesado en ese asunto, si no porque era su obligación, Terre se puso de pie diciendo…**– Bueno, señoras**… – tomó la mano de la suya, se la besó y dijo a ambas… **– En un momento regreso con ustedes. Yo…** – resopló y resignadamente… **– voy a saludar a mi madre.**

Karen, además de reprocharle infantilmente ya no quererla igual porque a ella no le hubo dado beso similar, al momento de estárselo dando, le solicitó… **– Terre, siéntate.**

La seriedad en su tía consiguió que él, en el instante de obedecerla, le preguntara… **– ¿Qué pasa?**

Mirando intercaladamente a la pareja, Karen así comenzó… **– Anoche no pude decirte nada ¡porque de por sí la situación estaba como agua para chocolate! Pero ahora que los veo juntos y que me imagino ya hay algo más serio entre ustedes dos, aunque no quisiera para no hacer el problema más grande, considero que es mi obligación, aparte de ser tu tía y amiga confidente, el enterarte que todo fue una trampa confabulada por tu madre; no sé si tu prima y amigo tengan también algo que ver. **

**- ¿Cómo dijiste?... **– Terre mostró momentánea confusión; y Karen le aclaró…

**- Después que te fuiste a buscar a Candy… – **esta se enteraría que… –** Susana a la cual mandaste al suelo, se quejó con Eleanor y ella no pareció estar muy preocupada de lo que pudiera suceder con tu esposa. ¡Por supuesto cuando fui a reclamarle, todo lo negó! Así que, no sé que tanto puedas averiguar de lo que sucedió realmente.**

**- ¿Así que ellas?... – **dijo él y miró a Candy que en su interior afirmaba no estar arrepentida de haber actuado, como lo hizo, contra uno de sus "plagiadores". Ahora lo importante era saber ¿cómo y qué planearon? Y de eso se encargaría Terre que después de haber pedido… **– Con permiso**… – se levantó y fue a donde su madre.

Sin embargo en lo que él iba camino hacia su progenitora, cambió de parecer; y mientras a Candy, Karen le compartía y pedía con lujo de detalles todo lo qué pasó con ella, precavido de no ser visto por nadie, Terre a la recámara de su prima lejana se dirigió anunciándose por medio de un leve llamado a la puerta el cual, Susana arropada de pies a cabeza y metida en el cama, debido a su agudeza, respondió… **– Está abierto.**

Desconociendo ¡quién! era su visitante, la mujer no se movió. Empero en el momento de escuchar sus… **– buenos días**… – la mandó hasta los cielos de los brincos que pegó de tan sólo verlo.

Pero al nombrarlo… –** ¡Terre!**... – Susana rápidamente se destapó; se sentó y con la palma de su mano, le indicó dónde sentarse… ¡a un lado de ella por supuesto!

Su patética reacción era para ser exclamada; no obstante Terre usaría otra táctica para sacarle información… **– Tía Karen me enteró de tu enfermedad y… **– él carraspeó porque le estaba costando ser hipócrita frente a ella… – **vine a saber… ¿cómo estás, Susy?**

¡¿Susy?! ¡¿acaso la acababa de llamar y cariñosamente Susy?! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Acaso ya había muerto y ese apolíneo dios que tenía enfrente le estaba concediendo lo que por mucho tiempo había estado pidiendo?! ¡¿Una limosna de su atención?!

Porque Susana no daba signos de vida, Terre le palmeó ligera pero repetidamente una mejilla que la hizo contestar… **– Contigo aquí junto a mí, sentado a mi lado, no hay dolor ni enfermedad**… –_ ¡Cursi a más no poder!_… – gritó el interior de Terre; sin embargo ella con carita de inocente le cuestionó… **– ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo por lo que sucedió anoche?**

**- ¡¿Contigo?! Para nada, bonita; al contrario, Karen me ha hecho ver y sentir como el vil patán y desgraciado responsable de tu salud. Espero que algún día… – **le tomó una mano… – **me perdones mi rudeza cuando tú, únicamente quieres verme feliz, ¿verdad?... **– increíblemente se la besó. Y los ojos de Susana se quedaron clavados en su mano mientras su interior respingaba… _– ¡¿es que se ha vuelto loco este hombre?! ¡¿o de plano la quiere matar con sus amorosas acciones?!_ ya que el corazón de la mujer latía como caballo desbocado y parecía sentirlo, a punto de salirle por la boca y por lo mismo no podía decir absolutamente nada.

Su repulsión hacia ella aunada con su bobo comportamiento, consiguió que Terre fuera soltándose de su amarre, movimiento que activó los sentidos de ella porque al sentirlo alejarse, jaló su mano para aferrarla y dejarla en su pecho conforme le decía… **– ¡Verte feliz es mi sincero anhelo!**

**- Entonces, si te propusiera…**

Susana malinterpretó su sentencia, ya que emocionada lo interrumpió para decir la insulsa… **– ¡Yo estaría más encantada de ser tu esposa!**

Terre sintió deseos de soltarle un revés por su tamaña estupidez; no obstante mantuvo la calma y dijo… **– Tarde he comprendido que tú… podrías ser idónea para eso.**

**- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!**

**- ¡Claro! No hay mujer más sincera, honesta y hermosa que tú. Además tú no serías capaz de engañar ni a una mosca, ¿cierto?**

**- ¡No, no, no! ¡Por supuesto que no!**... – Susana besó muchas veces la mano masculina.

**- Entonces, cuéntame… – **Terre para darle más confianza, hasta se acomodó en su lecho para cuestionar…** – ¿qué platicaron con Albert?**

**- Bueno… – **su posición la dejó dos segundos en shock; luego atreviéndose, comenzó a cepillarle el cabello con sus dedos mientras le decía… –** él… ¿los encontraste juntos?**

Fingiéndose triste… –** Sí; y verlos así me hizo darme cuenta que…**

**- … tu matrimonio interesado con Candy no te iba a llevar muy lejos, ¿verdad?... – **notando que Terre se lo permitía, ahora le acarició el rostro y oía…

**- Así es. **

**- ¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?**... – el hombre estaba perdiendo la paciencia con la encimosa e insípida esa a la que le contestó…

**- Bien; a pesar de todo, creo que tú y mi madre me han hecho un gran favor al… separarme de ella.**

Considerándolo como hecho, Susana desembuchó apuntando al principal responsable… **– Bueno, en sí, todo fue idea de Albert.**

**- ¿Ah, sí?**

**- Sí. También vino a la fiesta para dedicarse a verter las drogas en las bebidas aprovechándonos que no desconfiarías de la tía Karen… **– ¡lógico! información que ellas facilitaron pensó Terre conforme pedía…

**- Y después ¿qué pasaría?**

**- Tú, amanecerías conmigo… – **la simple idea hizo que Susana pusiera su mentón sobre el pecho de Terre que prestó atención…** – Ella lógico con él. Y cada uno de nosotros por su parte, tomaría fotos de ustedes en las camas para exponerlos dependiendo y llegado el momento; por ejemplo, Eleanor le exigiría el divorcio a ella ya tú… porque tú y yo… bueno, en tu non sana condición abusarías de mí dejándome embarazada y... **– Resuelto que lo mismo tenían planeado para Candy, severamente molesto, Terre se levantó. Y no negó que ahí mismo le dieron ganas de apretarle el pescuezo hasta dejarla sin aire; luego descuartizarla y regar sus pedazos por las calles o simplemente echárselos a los perros, ¡aunque pobres! ellos qué culpa tenían de morir indigestados con su carne, entonces él…

**- ¡Eso es lo que detesto de ti!... – **la insultó… –** ¡Tu cerebro es tan microscópico que te dejas manipular por cualquiera!**

**- ¡Pero, Terre…!... – **Susana se sentó sobre la cama no comprendiendo su repentino cambio.

**- ¡Tal vez agradezca el que me quieras de sobremanera pero…!**… – Terre volvió a la calma y así intentó explicarle… **– Viendo que entre más mal te trate mayormente te aferras a mí, espero que de esta amable manera lo captes y lo entiendas… – **escasos segundos pasaron para volver a hablar… –** Susana, yo nunca podré amarte como tú tanto lo anhelas. No porque seas una fea mujer sino porque eres parte de mi familia. En tus venas corre la misma sangre que la mía… ¡no importa que tan lejanas seas!**.. – se hubo apresurado a decirlo ya que ella estaba ¡así! por hacerlo… **– ¡lo eres y eso me es suficiente! **

**- Entonces… – **tontamente le pidió aclaración… –** ¿no viniste a proponerme matrimonio? **

**- Ni nunca lo haré porque simplemente no llenas los requisitos que yo pido para ese puesto.**

Como una loca histérica Susana le gritó… –** ¡Me engañaste!... **– y berrinchuda con sus puños hubo golpeado la cama en lo que escuchaba…

**- No. Tú siempre has vivido así; en un mundo que no existe para ti en mí. Así que Susana…**

**- ¡Vete! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No quiero verte! ¡Te odio, Terre! ¡Te odio y ojalá te murieras!**

¿Acaso a él le importó su conmocionado estado? Sí, un poco; porque le dio pena la crisis de la que Susana fue presa. Sin embargo, los problemas así es como se cortan ¡de tajo! y si no, bueno, a buscar otra solución. Pero él estaba buscando la puerta cuando Doña Eleanor, habiendo escuchado los alaridos de Susana, a ella ¡presto! se dirigió, quedando de frente a su hijo que le retó con la mirada. Empero como en ese momento, "la hija" importaba más, a ella fueron; y mientras la consolaban, entre un océano de berridos, oían lo que "el malísimo y terrible" de Terre le había hecho; entonces a él, con furia, le espetaron… – **¡¿Cómo te atreviste a ilusionarla?!**

**- ¡¿Yo?! ¡Has sido tú quien lo ha hecho todo el tiempo! ¡Alentándole la vida con algo que nunca sucederá!**

Altanera y burlona Eleanor inquirió… –** ¿Y quién dice que no será así?**

**- ¡Casi nadie! ¿O no soy yo quien está en discordia y constante necedad para unirme a ella?**

**- ¡Pues Susana, a la que tanto menosprecias, es mucho mejor que la cualquiera a la que consideras tu esposa!**

**- ¡A ella ni siquiera te atrevas a mencionarla, Eleanor!... – **Grandemente enfurecida por la manera en que le habló plus su tono igualado, la madre abandonó a la chillona para ir a pelear frente a frente con él que siguió diciendo… **– ¡Tal vez no nació en cuna de oro, pero tiene más valor y dignidad que mujeres ataviadas de tanto lujo y educación!... – **Una vez más, la mano de Eleanor, como látigo, se cruzó en las mejillas de su hijo que viéndolo convertirse de hombre a fiera, saltó a ella y le gritó… **– ¡ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE PERMITO ME PONGAS UNA MANO ENCIMA! ¡PARA LA PRÓXIMA, ASÍ SEAS MI MADRE, ME OLVIDARÉ DE QUE VERDADERAMENTE LO ERES Y TE LO DEVOLVERÉ! ¡TE LO JURO!**

El demonio burlón que le saludó desde sus profundos ojos oscuros, hizo que Eleanor exclamara… **– ¡Santísimo cielo!**... – e hincada cayera de la sola impresión. Susana, también impactada, fue su turno de ir a la madre que sentía la escasez del aire. No importándole dejarle en esa condición, Terre buscó la salida, y debido a que todo aquello había sido puro teatro, él apenas iba llegando a donde Karen y Candy cuando detrás, todos escucharon…

**- ¡Tú!**... – a una de dos mujeres específicamente se señaló… **– ¡Tú eres la única culpable de que mi hijo se haya volteado contra su propia madre! ¡Tú, malnacida hija de don nadie!**

Sabiendo que se refería a ella, Candy habiéndola visto abalanzarse contra su persona, únicamente cerró los ojos y giró levemente la cabeza. No obstante, Eleanor nunca llegó a ella porque el veloz brazo de Terre se lo impidió, conforme le advertía… – **¡Que ni se te ocurra tan siquiera tocarla!**

**- ¡Eso, defiende a tu ramera!**

**- ¡MADRE!… – **dos seres brincaron de su estallido grito que fue moderando al ir apretando los dientes… –** ¡Controla tu boca porque te vas a arrepentir!**

**- ¡No, tú lo harás primero! ¡porque castigo divino del cielo te caerá por tratar así a tu madre!... – **Eleanor peleaba por soltarse de su engrilletado amarre.

Trayéndola hacia él y en su cara, Terre se la devolvió… –** Y si hay uno para los hijos como yo, ¡¿cuán grande será para las madres como tú?!**

**- ¡Terre!**... – sólo se escuchó la voz de Karen… **– ¡Por favor, hijo!**

Más al hombre ya no lo callarían fácilmente porque… –** ¡Fueron muchos años que al estar lejos de ti fue la única manera en que pude vivir en paz y también aprendí; así que te digo que tus malditas artimañas no me alcanzarán ni conseguirán arruinarme! ¡Y como mi presencia únicamente te provoca estos estúpidos y malsanos arranques, lo mejor será que tú y yo, nunca volvamos a vernos!**

**- No, Terre no digas eso… **– alguien se lo pidió encarecidamente pero él todavía tenía algo que pedirle…

**- ¡Búscale otro marido a Susana porque este… – **se apuntó… **– nunca estuvo disponible para ella!** ** ! ¡Y si tanto te interesa su dinero, cásate tú con ella y a mí, deja de joderme la maldita existencia!**

Al soltarla con brusquedad, la madre fue atrapada para no ir al suelo gracias a los brazos de Karen que se extendieron a ayudarla; y si le respondió o no, Terre llanamente la ignoró y alcanzó a tomar la mano de su esposa que agarrando rápidamente su abrigo y bolso olvidados se dispusieron a irse dejando a Eleanor ahora sí, estática y pasmada a lado de Karen que aunque no celebraba lo presenciado, aplaudía el que Terre defendiera a su esposa de las garras de la loca de su prima que, habiéndolos visto partir, miró a su acompañante y sin decirle absolutamente nada, se marchó habitación arriba donde en lugar de llorar… aceleraría un nuevo ataque. Así que yendo con Susana, a esta le pidió comunicarse con Albert que debido a su presidiaria condición no les contestó pero sí su abogado fue quien se reportó con ellas para pedirles su ayuda y mucho dinero para que el detenido pudiera salir de la cárcel a la que Candy lo había condenado o si no…

En lo que Eleanor pensaba cómo salir bien librada del chantaje que estaban siendo víctimas, el joven matrimonio ya había emprendido su viaje.

El gesto frío, duro y molesto de su esposo le hizo hacer el menor de los comentarios; ni aún cuando, no habiendo recorrido ni diez millas, abruptamente detuvo el vehículo en uno de tantos paraderos boscosos donde Terre se bajó con deseos de gritar su enojo.

Percibiéndolo, Candy no lo pensó más; y también descendió para ir con él que se recargaba en el cofre del auto. Retorciendo sus manos, la mujer no sabía qué hacer. Abrazarlo, como la vez anterior, era lo que por dentro estaba deseando pero impulsada por sí misma y sin su autorización no estaba del todo segura de hacerlo debido a que desconocía cómo lo tomaría ya que ella también odiaba ser consolada y mayormente frente a un problema tan serio como el apenas suscitado; sin embargo…

Sintiendo y notando su cercana presencia, con desesperanza, Terre se talló el rostro para hacer desaparecer su ira en él. Luego de masajeado su cabello, la miró de frente; y porque le vio severamente preocupada, le dedicó una media sonrisa, la que bastó para que ella, además de decirle… **– Siento mucho lo que ha pasado**… – se echó rápidamente a los brazos que le extendieron y besó apretadamente su tensa mejilla quedándose así hasta que él se fue tranquilizando.

Pasados unos minutos… –** ¿Estás mucho mejor?**... – Candy le preguntó después de escucharlo respirar hondamente.

**- Sí**… – él la frente le besó… **– Gracias.**

**- Lo siento…**. – ella, mirándole a los ojos y acariciando su rostro, le dijo… **– De verdad, lo siento mucho.**

En cambio Terre honestamente diría… **– Yo no…** – Candy, no por miedo, no lo contrarió ni tampoco empleó palabras de defensa a favor de nadie ni aún porque se trataba de una madre que acababa de discutir feamente con un hijo que la invitó…

-** ¿Nos vamos a casa?.**.. – Ella asintió positivamente con la cabeza y abrazada fue llevada hasta la portezuela derecha para ocupar su asiento en el interior del auto.

Viéndolo sentado a su lado, Candy le sonrió; y para hacer ameno el camino que retomaron, después de haber pedido su permiso, encendió el estéreo para escuchar un poco de música que los hizo olvidar muy pronto el amargo momento, además de que ella no perdería el tiempo en estarlo consintiendo.

_¡Se lo merecía!_ – se decía a sí misma; entonces, aprovechando que estaban muy cerca de la ciudad y se divisó un súper mercado, a Terre se le solicitó se detuviera en el establecimiento para hacer algunas compras y prepararle algo de comer en cuanto estuvieron en casa. Sin embargo el postre fue muy especial ya que… nada mejor que sus besos, sus caricias y sus promesas que se dieron dentro de otra entrega cada vez mayormente cargada de amor que los noqueó física y mentalmente por un buen rato.

. . . . .

El repentino y estruendoso trueno que se escuchó afuera iluminando momentáneamente esa parte de la ciudad, la despertó. Al encontrarse sola y con una manta encima, Candy que yacía acostada en el sofá de la sala, se enderezó; y cubriéndose con ella, se encaminó hacia un despejado ventanal para deleitarse con el maravilloso paisaje.

La tupida y recia cortina de lluvia con que la ciudad era cubierta, a esa altura se miraba por demás espectacular siendo incontables las gotas de agua que se estrellaban en los gruesos cristales pero siendo una específicamente la que sus ojos y dedo índice siguieron con su deslizamiento hasta que se unió a otra.

Frente a un nuevo relámpago, Candy saltaría; y no por el fuerte ruido sino por los brazos masculinos que sorpresivamente le rodearon la cintura; y la boca, que se posaría en su cuello para besarlo y mordisquearlo, le preguntó… **– ¿Te causan miedo los truenos?**

Gozando de su cercanía, ella dijo… **– No cuando los observas desde estas alturas. El problema es estando en tierra ya que son señal de echarse a correr para refugiarse ante la furia de la tormenta y de los mares.**

No olvidando que en una playa vivió por largo tiempo, él le cuestionó… **– ¿Fuiste testigo de muchas?**

**- Bastantes. Y la mayoría dejó severos daños.**

Para no entrar en detalles, Terre haciéndola girar, comentó… –** Lo bueno que todo eso ha quedado en el pasado.**

**- Sí… – **respondió Candy que lo miró gallardamente vestido y que al percibir su fragancia varonil expresó… **– ¡Qué bien hueles!**

**- Gracias, ¿también quieres ir a ducharte?... – **él la soltó pero después de haber besado sus labios.

**- Sí, ¿tú qué harás mientras tanto?**

**- Voy a revisar unos correos a la oficina.**

**- Bien. Entonces voy arriba.**

Viéndola envolverse en la manta que él le hubo colocado y emprender su andar, ella no había dado dos pasos cuando le llamaron…. **– ¿Candy?**... – esta se detuvo y se giró a mirarlo diciendo…

**- ¿Sí, Terre?... **– Él, de pronto, no habló porque ¿qué difícil era regalarle un "te amo"? además su corazón ya se lo estaba gritando; sin embargo el testarudo, aunque sus ojos lo declararon, su boca se abrió para decir…

**- En un par de horas iremos por mi papá.**

**- Está bien…** – Candy increíble y hermosamente sonrió para su marido al que le aseguró… –** Prometo estar lista para ese entonces… **– un doble sentido le hubo dado a sus palabras.

Luego de atrapar el guiño por parte de Terre, ella retomó su camino, sintiéndose interior y exteriormente emocionada de lo que vio a través de su mirada; así que no matando las esperanzas de que uno pronto iba a dar el primer paso, Candy se dedicó a su aseo y arreglo personal.

Y mientras ella se alistaba psicoanalizándose también de que el encuentro con su suegro no iba a ser para nada parecido al que tuvo con Eleanor, Terre estando a solas, se recriminaba por no haberle dicho lo que realmente quería; pero es que ¡pensamiento de estúpido! porque por mucho tiempo vivió con la idea de que a las mujeres ni todo el amor ni todo el dinero, porque decirles "te quiero" ya querían su casa aparte.

_Pendejo_… – cariñosamente se llamó porque ¿qué acaso Candy no era su esposa? ¿Entonces, cuál era el problema? Simple ¿que ella no le correspondiera?

_- No lo sabrás hasta que tú o se lo confiesas o se lo preguntes_**… – **tal parecía que estaba escuchando a la tía Karen de quien se hubieron olvidado por completo y llamado velozmente para disculparse. Empero ella, una vez más, lo comprendió cuando le atendió... – _Lo malo que mientras ellas estén aquí, ya no vendrás a visitarme, ¿verdad?_

- **Lo siento, tía.**

_- No te preocupes, corazón. Yo lo entiendo perfectamente._

Terre se lo agradeció y recordó… –** Oye, debido a las prisas, se me olvidó comentarte que mi padre llega esta noche.**

_- ¿Richard?_

**- Sí.**

_- ¿Eleanor lo sabe?_

**- No; porque no se ha dignado en llamarle desde el día que llegó. Así que como mi padre no me lo pidió, tú tampoco la informes… **– Aunque quisiera, la madre y la sobrina no estaban en casa, la cual se ofreció de esta manera…

_- ¿Vendrá para acá?_

**- Tampoco lo sé.**

_- Bueno, avísame cuando llegue para que salude a mi querido primo._

**- Lo haré, Karen.**

_- No te olvides tampoco de darle un abrazo y un beso a Candy de mi parte; y nos hablamos después, cariño._

**- Hasta luego entonces.**

Cortando la llamada, Terre fijó sus ojos en el monitor del computador; y reconocida una dirección de correo, abrió el mensaje que le informaba de tenerse ubicación del padre de Candy. Pujando e irónicamente, él devolvió el mensaje agradeciéndole a Tom Steve por el favor; sin embargo en la nota agregó hacerle llegar cierto monto monetario a nombre de su hija que, en el momento de estar lista y avisárselo a Terre, este le informó de lo recibido; y como todavía había tiempo, le pidió sentarse a su lado para hacer un viaje cibernético hasta la dirección que se entregó.

El mapa virtual por el que se navegó, la llevó a donde vivía su padre. Y por supuesto emocionada, ella que optó preferir verse como ignorante a quedarse con las ganas de saber, preguntó… **– ¿Puedo ver que está haciendo en este momento?... – **Bueno, de que se podía, se podía, pero era todo un proceso satelital muy complicado; sin embargo él vería qué hacer para mostrárselo y si fuera preciso que lo hiciera en persona al traérselo… ¡qué mejor! debido al gesto alegre de Candy que le duró hasta…

. . .

Aprovechando que su esposa se hubo mostrada interesada ya que a partir de la última pregunta surgieron más, Terre le propuso enseñarle todo lo referente a la computación estando en casa, aunque también la animó a que tomara algunos cursos especiales.

Yendo a su lado y de camino al aeropuerto, Candy seguía considerando la propuesta que de pronto la entusiasmaba; pero al recordar los años que tenía de no estudiar, la sola idea la aterraba y eso mismo la hacía desistir. Más al mirar y reconocer al hombre inteligente que tenía a su lado y que por supuesto, una ignorante esposa no hacía mancuerna con él, cuando llegaron al área de arribos y antes de abandonar el auto, ella le contestó… **– Está bien. Algo estudiaré.**

Felicitándola por su final decisión, Terre divisó a su padre que a pesar de la lluvia, su vuelo se había adelantado y ya les esperaba parado en el corredor de salida.

Habiéndoselo señalado, Candy muda y presa de los nervios, observó a un elegantísimo hombre del cual reconoció la percha en el hijo que después de estacionar el auto, se bajó y corrió hacia su padre para abrazarse fuertemente y decirse uno al otro…

**- ¡Por Dios, hijo! ¡Mírate; estás hecho todo un hombre!**

**- ¡Padre! ¡Los años que tenía de no abrazarte!**… – Terre le demostró su gusto por verlo ya que no era lo mismo tenerlo frente al computador.

Y porque Richard estaba igual de contento, tomó el rostro de su muchachote y sin importarle, todo lo contrario que hizo su madre, lo besó en ambas mejillas, acto que Candy no perdió de vista y que le hizo sentirse mejor; así que, mayormente alentada, también bajó del carro y se encaminó a ellos escuchando oír cuando Richard preguntaba… – **¿Vienes solo?**

**- No**… – Terre se giró; y al verla cerca le extendió la mano, una que ella aceptó para ser presentada… **– Ella es Candy. Mi esposa… **– Los tres segundos que el recién llegado la miró antes de dedicarle una sincera sonrisa, le parecieron siglos a la mujer que se halagó…

**- No cabe duda que eres un Grandchester… **– debido a los bellos gustos.

Entonces Terre, abrazándola, dijo un tanto presumido… **– ¿Verdad que es bella?**

**- Ya me había hecho un concepto de ella, pero no… en persona ha superado mis expectativas. Candy**… – a esta se le extendió la mano… **– es un verdadero placer conocerte.**

**- El**… – a la pobre, la saliva se le atoró; pero al sentir el sincero contacto del hombre, le correspondió… **– El gusto ha sido mío, Señor Grandchester**… – Este para hacerla sentir en confianza, le bromearía al advertirle…

**- Si de verdad quieres mi amistad, tienes que llamarme Richard porque ni suegro tampoco quiero que me llames… – **Debido a que Candy sonrió, se le pidió… –** Ven acá y dame un abrazo… – **ella no dudó en dárselo y oír… **– Espero que estés siendo muy feliz a lado de mi Terre**… – un sí ella le respondió y la soltaron para dirigirse precisamente a él… – **¿Le avisaste a tu madre que vendría?**

**- Como no me lo pediste…**

**- Hiciste bien.**

**- Entonces, ¿te quedas con nosotros? **

**- No lo sé. Voy a sentirme muy incómodo viviendo con una pareja recién casada…** – el invitado soltó la carcajada frente al sonrojo de Candy que dijo…

**- Será un gusto recibirlo en casa.**

**- Ah, entonces a tan linda invitación no puedo darme el lujo de rechazarla. Además lo aprovecho para platicar largo y tendido aquí con mi cachorro… **– que tomó el pequeño equipaje de su padre para llevarlo al auto siendo seguido por Richard que galantemente abrazó a Candy quien se lo agradeció con una sonrisa además de que le cedió su lugar de copiloto; atención que a ella le apreciaron con un beso en la mano por parte de su padre político que al estar en el auto y conforme emprendían camino a casa, quiso saber… **– ¿Cómo han estado las cosas?**

Terre pujó y dijo… **– De mal en peor, padre. **

**- ¿Por qué?**... – Richard miró hacia atrás pero Candy disimulaba estar atenta en lo que se veía afuera a través de la ventanilla más escuchando a su esposo que decía…

**- Hoy, tuve un severo altercado con tu esposa. Y antes de que ella te cuente a su manera lo que sucedió, te diré mi versión de lo que ha pasado durante su corta estancia.**

Terre comenzaría a contar desde las primeras cachetadas que recibió al principio de su llegada; y conforme más, y más y más se le contaba, al señor Grandchester, en cada cosa que era enterado, le parecía imposible de creerlo hasta que…

**- Me disculpo contigo porque se trata de tu mujer. **

**- No, está bien. Con lo que me has dicho, considero que tu madre rebasó los límites de la paciencia. **

**- ¡Está irreconocible! No pensé llegar hasta este punto con ella; y espero que estés de acuerdo conmigo; yo soy su hijo y tal vez tenga todo el derecho sobre mí pero lo que no pude permitirle fue el que intentara agredir a mi esposa.**

**- Hiciste lo correcto. Y con lo informado, me das la pauta para seguir y llevar a cabo hasta el final lo que decidí antes de venir aquí.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- Voy a divorciarme de tu madre. **

Inmediatamente Candy, un tanto alarmada, miró a Terre que dijo… **– Padre, si es por mí, por favor, no lo hagas.**

**- Hasta eso, hijo. Tú sólo viniste a ser el empujoncito que necesitaba ya que… mi relación con Eleanor, a pesar de que la amo, desde hace años ya no funcionaba. Primero me dejé manipular por sus chantajes al haber quedado imposibilitada para tener otro bebé. Luego su dedicación desmesurada cuando Susana llegó a ella; después tu frío alejamiento, en fin, han sido pequeños detalles que… se han ido acumulando y no puedo dejar de ignorar. Pero lo más importante quiero hacerlo porque quiero ayudarte.**

**- Pero… ¿cómo lo harías?**

**- Al iniciar el proceso de divorcio todo ha quedado congelado. Ella no puede hacer uso de ningún centavo ya que estamos unidos por bienes mancomunados. Así que si es el interés el que la está moviendo, con esto, la ataremos de pies y manos para no seguir haciendo su voluntad.**

**- ¿Estás seguro?**

**- No, pero hay que intentarlo… **– Richard fracasó como divertido payaso porque Terre fugazmente sonrió ya que al mirar tras el retrovisor a Candy que a pesar de sonreírle, interiormente no estaba muy contenta que digamos con la resolución y tal pareció que esa inconformidad lo transmitió y a Terre alertó.

Continuará

******Gracias...**

_LizCarter, Conny G. Veruck, Tesamoon, Mysha, Silvia E, Rosi White, Amy C.L., Zafiro Azul Cielo, Olga Liz, Pathya, Jessk, Flor, Viridiana, Lady Súpernova, SoledadC, Zucastillo, Darling Eveling, Candida Grandchester, Rgrandchester, Ana de G, Solly, Golondrina1201, Yelitza, Lady Anny A, Melody, Odalis._


	19. Chapter 19

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo XVIII: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

La facción de su rostro y el brillo en su mirada fueron motivos de gran consternación para él, que al sentir la mano de ella sobre su hombro, apretárselo y afirmársele que todo estaba bien, Terre, después de reasegurarse, a su esposa y padre invitó a cenar; pero al excusar uno cansancio y la otra no estar plenamente apetente, se dirigieron directamente a casa donde sí, tazas de café y té se sirvieron para acompañar una muy amena plática de tres, en la cual quisieron saber un poco más de una especialmente.

Complacidos y comprendiendo lo mucho que tenían qué contarse padre e hijo, con la excusa de querer escribirle una carta al suyo, Candy se disculpó porque a su habitación quiso ir.

Habiéndosele deseado buenas noches y anunciado darle pronto alcance, ella devolviendo sus atenciones con una amplia sonrisa, emprendió camino hacia arriba donde al arribar a su recámara se encerró evitando el pensar; ¡cosa que le resultaría imposible! ya que, desde el momento que se enteró de los planes de Richard, se estaba sintiendo la principal culpable de ese divorcio además del enfrentamiento de Terre con su madre. Sin embargo sola y de momentos se daba ánimos pero luego, todavía sola, se le bajaba la moral hasta los suelos haciéndole empeorar su crítica situación.

Así, fueron pasándose las minutos hasta que finalmente el sueño comenzó a hacer mella en ella que entendiendo que su esposo no tenía intenciones de subir, cambió sus casuales ropas por pijamas para meterse en la cama e intentar dormir.

La comodidad de su cálido lecho consiguió que pronto le venciera el cansancio no dándose cuenta cuando Terre, ya avanzada la madrugada, se unió a ella.

. . .

El simple hecho de estarla viendo dormir le resultaba excitante. La serenidad en su rostro le hacía admirar de mejor manera: lo largo y tupido de sus rizadas pestañas, también el espesor de sus delineadas cejas adorándole la respingues de su pequeña nariz pero cada vez mayormente enamorado de la forma corazonada de su boca la cual se le antojó besar.

Sin importarle despertarla, él se dio su gusto y apenas sobre la comisura de sus labios posó los suyos alcanzando a oír su nombre...

**- Terre**… – Candy, entre sueños, musitó; y sin abrir los ojos se removió hacia él que acostado a su lado, obviamente incoherente le preguntó en un susurro…

**- ¿Duermes?**

Su voz le hizo abrir momentáneamente los ojos; pero al tenerlos nuevamente cerrados le contestó… **– Creo que lo hacía, sí…** – la mujer se estiró un poco y le cuestionó… **– ¿Qué hora es?**

**- Apenas las tres de la mañana.**

**- Todavía es muy temprano… – **se quejó la floja; y aprovechando que lo tenía a centímetros de distancia, los acortó para usar su musculoso brazo como almohada y acurrucarse en su pecho. No obstante y porque aún en la oscuridad sentía su penetrante mirada en ella, de nuevo le preguntó… **– ¿Qué pasa?**

Acariciando lentamente desde su mano, brazo, hombro y quedando su mano en la mejilla izquierda de ella, Terre quiso saber… **– ¿Estás bien?**

Candy abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente. Poniendo también su mano sobre su mejilla, le contestó… **– ¿Tú lo estás?**

Un hondo suspiro primero se escuchó. Luego él dijo… **– No, pero lo estaré.**

La inquietud que ella sentía, la transmitió en la siguiente cuestión… –** ¿No pudiste hacer desistir a tu padre de no pedirle el divorcio a tu madre?**

Sabiendo que precisamente eso la tenía consternada Terre le compartió… –** Lo intenté pero no se pudo. Creo que yo sólo fui la excusa; y Richard está definitivamente convencido de separarse de ella.**

**- Lo lamento… – **Candy se le aproximó para darle un ligero beso en los labios. Y antes de que aquello fuera el inicio de algo imparable, porque desde el momento que lo plantearon lo hubo percibido, él le pidió…

**- Prométeme que no te responsabilizarás de lo que está sucediendo entre ellos dos… – **la mujer cerró los ojos e iba a apretar la boca para no confesarle que verdaderamente lo estaba sintiendo cuando comenzó a decir…

**- Quizá si yo no hubiera contribuido contigo, nada de esto te estuviera pasando.**

Un tanto herido Terre indagó… –** ¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo y de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**

**- Entonces, los problemas de ellos, de ellos son. Aquí ni tú ni yo tenemos nada que ver en su relación de pareja.**

**- Pero… **– Candy se enderezó; y apoyada sobre su codo inquirió… – **¿qué me dices de tu rompimiento con tu madre?**

**- Ese, un día u otro iba a suceder; porque aunque el tiempo se venciera, yo no iba a casarme con Susana.**

**- Pero según tengo entendido… ella te ama.**

A Terre los embargados sentimientos de su prima hacia él no le interesaban en lo absoluto si no los de ella a la que aprovechó para decir… **– Me importará más que lo hagas tú. ¿Crees que exista esa posibilidad?**

Sin hesitar, Candy sonriendo y honestamente respondería… –** Sí; porque no es difícil hacerlo.**

**- Entonces…. – **Terre la imitó en su pose; luego se le acercó para besarle tiernamente sus labios conforme le solicitaba… – **dame tu palabra que nada nos separará.**

**- Te lo prometo… **– ella se abrazó de él que de cierto modo intuía que su madre no iba a darse por vencida. Y efectivamente porque en su mente, Eleanor ya había maquinado cómo arruinarles el matrimonio… sólo le faltaba el momento para llevarlo a cabo.

. . . . .

Al desaparecer lo que restaba de la noche y anunciarse el nuevo día, Terre más temprano de lo normal, se dispuso a vestirse para ir a cumplir con su cotidiana actividad, habiéndole pedido antes a la que todavía se quedaba en cama precisamente quedarse en casa para hacerle compañía a su padre y después regresar para llevarles a desayunar. Sin embargo, Richard también madrugador, ya estaba de pie cuando su hijo abandonaba el apartamento; y la sala la ocupó para informarse de lo más reciente en noticias por medio del televisor.

Candy, poco después de que su marido se marchó, se levantó para vestirse cómodamente y bajar para ofrecerle con amabilidad a Richard además de los buenos días, un té caliente. El hombre apreció la atención de ella acompañado con un sí. Así que enterándose junto a él de lo que acontecía en el mundo, Candy preparó las bebidas. Y exactamente estaba entregando su taza cuando los dos escucharon el timbre de la puerta.

Dora fue la primera persona que se vino a la mente de ella pero… tanto la empleada como Terre tenían llaves del apartamento; así que extrañada de ¡quién podría visitarles tan temprano además de quién podría visitarles ya que amistades no tenía! Candy alerta, a la puerta se acercó; y mirando tras la mirilla, las palabras de Terre vinieron a ella rápidamente cuando divisó afuera en el pasillo… a una persona no deseada gracias al grandísimo soplón.

. . .

_Frente al serio problema que tenía, Albert estaba dispuesto a declarar que el plagio contra Candy Johnson había sido tramado nada menos que en compañía de Susana y Eleanor Grandchester. Esta última que no iba a permitir ser chantajeada por nadie ni que se manchara su nombre y reputación, a la comisaría se dirigió en compañía de su rémora sobrina._

_Allá, increíblemente alegaron que todo había sido una broma, ¡sí, eso! una broma, claro un tanto pasadita de gusto, como despedida de soltero para su hijo que esa noche en casa de la tía se hubo celebrado; sin embargo al decírsele a la madre… __**– Y la bala que se disparó rosando hirientemente el cuerpo de Terrence Grandchester, ¿era parte de su regalo de bodas?**_

_Yéndosele y viniéndosele un color tras otro ante la ironía del agente policiaco, Eleanor balbuceante se escuchó cuando comenzó a decir… __**– Bueno, es que... es verdad… – **__sonrió bobamente… –__** no medimos las consecuencias de nuestra pesadez ni yo tampoco creí que mi hijo…**_

_**- … decidido, fuera en busca de Andrew y se retaran seriamente al llevarse este, sin su consentimiento, a su esposa ¿no es cierto?**_

_**- Sí, la verdad sí; pero todo era parte de…**_

_**- Pues aunque así haya sido, señora... – **__un segundo policía opinó… –__** lamentablemente con la ley no se juega y por muy inocente que haya sido su broma, Albert Andrew seguirá detenido hasta que la autora Candy Grandchester venga a retirar la seria acusación establecida comprobando ¡eso sí! que efectivamente fue víctima de un engaño por parte de ustedes.**_

_Una refunfuñando y la otra temblando, Eleanor y Susana abandonaron el recinto ministerial. Y mientras transitaban por la calle, comentaban qué hacer._

_**- ¡Visitarla por supuesto!**_

_**- ¡¿Para convencerla que retire la demanda?!**__... – preguntó la inocente sobrina a la que le pidieron… _

_**- ¿Te entregó Albert la dirección de Terre?**_

_**- No lo hizo**__… – Su respuesta negativa hizo que la mujer mayor se diera la vuelta y de nuevo se le viera entrar por la oficina policial pidiendo esta vez, le permitieran ver al detenido que, en el momento de tenerla enfrente y solicitado el dato, reveló el domicilio a cambio de que lo sacaran de prisión pero siendo algo mucho mejor lo que le hubo prometido la señora Grandchester que para cerciorarse de que Terre vivía ahí, le entregó la dirección al chofer y este las llevó allá. No obstante ese día sólo se dedicaron a espiar ya que al siguiente…_

_Debido a la madrugadora hora y que Karen, manejando su propio auto, se marchaba al instituto, Eleanor, lista para salir a la calle, también apareció afuera de la casa para buscar al chofer y ordenarle le llevara nuevamente a la residencia de su hijo para continuar espiándole; aunque esa mañana estuvo de suerte, ya que al verle salir y por fortuna solo, se pensó brillantemente que Candy también lo estaba; así que sin vacilaciones se bajó del auto para entrar al edificio._

_El personal encargado del área de recepción le ofrecieron inmediatamente su ayuda; y con la aclaración de ser la madre de su inquilino Terrence Grandchester, el buen parecido empleado que le atendió, le facilitó el número del apartamento y al bell-boy se le ordenó guiarla hasta arriba. _

_Agradeciendo hipócritamente su atención y llevando un gesto victorioso, Eleanor se dirigió hacia Candy, sin imaginarse la pobre mujer ¡quién! iba a ser la verdadera sorprendida con su inesperada llegada matutina._

. . .

Pasada saliva, Candy le anunció a su acompañante… **– Es su esposa, Richard.**

Además de extrañado, él, a señal de afirmación, pronunciaría su nombre… –** ¿Eleanor?**

La joven nuera asintió con la cabeza; pero al verla con la intención de abrir la puerta, el suegro le pidió… **– Espera. Voy a esconderme en el despacho…. – **einmediatamente lo vieron dirigirse allá. Y a una indicación del hombre, Candy, a pesar de estarse muriendo del miedo cuestionándose además qué diablos quería esa mujer en su casa, se dispuso a abrir.

Impaciente por no haber sido rápidamente atendida, Eleanor estaba a punto de volver a presionar el botón del timbre cuando vio que finalmente le dieron el acceso. Su monstruoso despotismo haría temblar a cualquiera pero Candy se armaría de valor para sonreírle y desearle… **– Buenos días, Señora Grandchester.**

Esta arrogante, dándose el paso hasta la sala y observando todo a su alrededor, dijo… **– ¡Vaya! Hasta que te dignaste a abrir la puerta.**

No moviéndose de su lugar alguien intentó explicar… –** Lo siento pero estaba...**

- ¡**No estoy interesada en saber lo qué haces de tu vida!**

**- Si no es así… – **Candy, en lo que cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a ella, averiguó… –** ¿a qué debo su visita?**

Eleanor se giró para confrontarla… –** ¡Te aseguro que será poco el tiempo que te quite y también mi disgusto de estar viendo tu cara de niña tonta!**

La molestia que brotó y crecía en el interior de Candy no le permitió sentirse más amedrentada… –** Entonces hable de una vez, ¿qué desea?**

Dos pares de oídos no podían creer lo que escucharon… – **Como sé que te casaste por pura conveniencia con Terre… ¿cuánto quieres por abandonarlo?**

**- ¡¿Perdón?!**... – exclamó Candy que vio lo que del bolso sacaron y se lo entregaban. Por su parte, Richard, en su escondido rincón, sintió las ganas de mostrar su persona; pero para seguir escuchando, optó por aguardar hasta el final…

**- Además de simplona, ¿estás sorda?**

Su nueva ofensa la hizo levantar la voz… **– ¡Señora!...** – La mirada de esta se tornó altanera conforme la visitada moderaba su tono… – **Por muy madre que sea de Terre, no voy a permitirle que venga a insultarme en mi propia casa.**

Eleanor se burlaría… –** ¿Muy dueña te sientes de ella?**

Pero Candy no se dejaría; así que le urgió… –** Por favor, diga de una vez ¿qué es lo que quiere?**

**- ¡Que desaparezcas! **

**- ¡¿Cómo?!... – **Con la irreverente exigencia, le tiraron el cheque en la cara; una que por dos instantes expresó asombro pero que al siguiente reflejó enojo así como cuando preguntó… – ** ¡¿Por qué piensa que voy a hacerlo?!**

**- ¡Porque yo tengo planes y tú, venida de la nada, no me impedirás que yo los lleve a cabo! ¡Así que antes de que yo haga algo drástico contigo, ayúdame y esfúmate tanto de mi vida como la de mi hijo!**

**- ¿Y si digo no?... – **Candy se atrevió a retarla; pero la enfrentada amenazó…

**- ¡Vida querrás para arrepentirte de no hacerlo!**

**- Sólo porque mis oídos lo han escuchado de tu propia boca ya que ni aún cuando Terre me las contó quise creer las aberraciones de las que hoy estoy seguro eres capaz de hacer, Eleanor.**

La voz que detrás de ella fue escuchando, la hizo palidecer y flaquear; sin embargo su urgencia al girarse fue en saber… **– ¡Richard, ¿cuándo llegaste?!**

La contestación sería para Candy al pedírsele con penosa amabilidad… **– ¿Me dejas a solas con mi esposa?**... – Asintiendo con la cabeza, ella inició su marcha hacia su habitación alcanzando a oír de Richard esta petición … **– Ven conmigo a la oficina**… – pero antes de que Eleanor le siguiera, le ordenaron… **– Levanta tu cheque del suelo porque aunque Candy te lo hubiera aceptado, no hubiese tenido ningún fondo monetario.**

**- ¡¿Qué dices?!**

**- ¡Haz lo que te digo… **– fue rudo… **– porque no te lo pediré nuevamente!**

Increíblemente sumisa, la señora Grandchester obedeció. Pero al pasar cerca de él, de nuevo insistió… **– ¿Cuándo llegaste?**

Richard no le respondería sino hasta que cerró la puerta de la oficina… –** Si te hubieses dignado a comunicarte conmigo, tal vez te lo hubiera dicho.**

Estupefacta, Eleanor preguntó… –** ¿Terrence lo sabía?**

**- También sabe que te estoy demandando el divorcio.**

**- ¡¿Qué demonios has dicho?!... – **tal cosa no se la esperaba… –** ¡¿Por qué?!**

**- Quizá ayer te hubiese dado una respuesta mayormente civilizada y razonable. Hoy la propuesta ya no está en consideración así que ¡te exijo el divorcio! Y no hagas esperar a mi abogado cuando se comunique contigo porque esto me es muy urgente.**

**- ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Además tú me amas y… yo también!**

**- Sin embargo parece que odias a mi hijo.**

**- ¡Eso no es verdad!**

**- ¿Podrías afirmarlo delante de él? No lo creo; porque desde que Susana llegó a ti, tu amor hacia Terre lo desviaste hacia ella; hacia esa mujercita que no sólo a mi hijo hizo su vida miserable.**

**- ¡Pero Richard, ¿es que tampoco entiendes que si he hecho todo esto es precisamente porque siempre he pensado y me he preocupado por él?! ¡¿de su estabilidad económica?!**

**- ¡Vamos, Eleanor! Dame una excusa mucho mejor que esa.**

**- ¡Está bien!... – **el rostro de la mujer se cansó de suplicar… **– ¡¿Quieres el divorcio?! ¡Te lo daré! ¡Pero antes me entregarás todo el dinero que generé en este matrimonio!**

**- ¿Y para qué lo quieres? ¿Para seguir sobornando a la gente?**

**- ¡Eso no te importa!**

**- ¡¿Ni lo que tu hijo, con la poca estima que te tiene, piense de ti cuando se entere que viniste a su casa a molestar a su mujer?!**

**- ¡Ni siquiera la consideres así porque ella no lo es! ¡Sólo están unidos por un vil interés!**

**- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¿Terre?**

**- ¡Quien haya sido!**

**- Pues el que te lo dijo mintió porque a mí me consta que mi hijo está plenamente enamorado de su esposa y así yo tenga que confrontarme con la mía o con quien sea, no voy a consentir que lo separen de ella. Tú misma lo reconociste, ¿lo olvidaste? ¿no dijiste que más le valdría estarlo? ¡Pues lo está! Así que sé mujer de palabra y déjalos amarse en paz.**

Reconociendo la partida perdida la señora Grandchester se excusó… –** ¡Pero esa no era la manera de hacer las cosas!**

**- Tú tampoco respetaste el trato que tenías con él; y Terre simplemente jugó el juego sucio que tú empezaste. Además hay otra cosa que quiero que tengas en mente, Eleanor, mi hijo, ¡nuestro hijo! ya no tiene seis años, ahora es un hombre que no puedes estar ridiculizando ni marcando el rostro con tus primitivos maltratos. **

Creyendo que haciéndose la víctima tendrían compasión de ella, al punto del llanto, se quejó… **– En ese caso ¡mira cómo me ha dejado el brazo!... – **se le hubo mostrado un moretón y le preguntó… – **¡¿te contó que en un fiero arrebato me lo hizo?!**

Mostrándole pero indiferencia, el hombre le contestó… –** ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas tú lo que le has venido haciendo desde tu llegada?**

**- ¡Es el colmo contigo, Richard! ¡Me ha faltado el respeto! ¡A mí, a su madre y tú, su padre ¿qué es lo que haces? ¡Seguir defendiéndolo!**

**- ¿Y qué pretendes? ¿qué le baje los pantalones y le dé de nalgadas por eso?**

**- ¡Eso! ¡Anda, búrlate de mí!... – **Gracias al sillón que estaba cerca, la mujer se dejó caer sobre él para llorar "amargamente su pena".

Conocedor de los dramas que a veces Eleanor podía representar, Richard, después de rodar los ojos, se le acercó para consolarla pero esta, fingiendo indignación, le pidió… **– ¡No me toques! Así como él, tú también me has demostrado que no me amas.**

**- Lo hago, mujer; pero no puedo tolerar que seas tan inexplicablemente severa con él. ¿Es tan difícil entender que él tiene otra manera de ser? ¿de pensar?**

**- Si lo hago… – **la "víctima" gimoteó… –** ¿desistirás de la idea del divorcio?**

En contestación, Richard dijo… –** ¿Desistirás tú de la idea de separar a mi hijo de su esposa para casarlo con tu sobrina?**

Definitivamente Eleanor ¡no! era una mujer estúpida y un divorcio frente a la sociedad a la que pertenecía sería de una escandalosa dimensión que la pondría en boca de muchos; además de que Richard, a pesar de ser un hombre amoroso, respetuoso y cabal, no liberaría fácilmente el dinero que congeló con su generosa idea y que por supuesto necesitaba para seguir haciendo maldad ha no ser que le prometiera… **– Está bien. Lo intentaré… **– La farsante se limpió las lágrimas y quiso saber… –** ¿piensas quedarte aquí?**

Con los años de convivir con ella, el señor Grandchester la conocía muy bien; y aunque se lo hubo asegurado, él ya no confiaba en su mujer así que le contestó… **– No, me iré contigo a casa de Karen… – **para así vigilarla de cerca.

Y en lo que Richard le pedía unos minutos para subir a cambiarse y empacar, Eleanor aprovechó la ausencia de su marido para husmear primero entre las cosas personales de Terre y después de su elegante y costosa propiedad.

Por su parte, Candy, al haber dejado a solas a sus suegros, fue a encerrarse a su habitación donde para distraerse y debido a que Dora todavía no daba señales de vida, se dispuso a arreglar su cama y poner en orden algunas de sus pertenencias.

La idea de llamarle a su esposo para informarle de la desagradable visita de su madre, desde el instante que le surgió, le seguía rondando en la cabeza. Sin embargo cuando se animaba a hacerlo, iba al teléfono pero justo cuando iba a marcar el número, renunciaba diciéndose… **– Mejor espero hasta que él llame... – **siendo exactamente al minuto siguiente de que Richard, antes de pasar a despedirse de Candy, le hubo llamado a su hijo para anunciarle que se marchaba con su mujer.

Terre que apenas iba llegando a West Point, inmediatamente se comunicó con Candy para saber si estaba bien. La afirmación en ella no le pareció convincente, entonces consternado le preguntó… – **No intentó agredirte, ¿verdad?**

_- No, no; sólo… _– no pudo contarle por teléfono… – _cuando vengas platicamos. ¿Tardarás mucho?_

**- Ya estoy aquí en el colegio. Sólo firmo, paso a la enfermería y enseguida regreso contigo.**

_- Bien. Entonces aquí te espero._

**- No tardaré, linda; te lo prometo. ¿Tienes algo especial en mente para hacer hoy?... **– él sí lo recordó pero ella, olvidando que cumplían su primera semana de casados, dijo…

**- No lo sé. ¿Tú?.**_.. – _el mutismo de Terre y un sonido que dejó escapar, consiguió que Candy, increíblemente sonrojada, sonriera y se contestara… **– tu silencio me lo ha dicho todo.**

_- ¿En serio?._.. – el guapísimo sinvergüenza le bromeó… _– ¿Y qué te dijo?_

Ella se envolvería en su juego seductor… –** No puedo decírtelo; es algo muy secreto entre él y yo.**

_- ¡Entonces no tendré más opción que matarlo!_

**- ¿Por qué? **

_- ¿Te parece poco? Mi propio silencio me pinta el cuerno con mi mujer._

**- ¡Estás loco, Terre!**

_- Ah, pero le aseguro, señor Juez, que existe una culpable a esta locura mía._

**- ¿Y quién es? Si se puede saber.**

_- Va a ser difícil dar con ella porque… aunque sus ojos son de un color claro común, ella les da un brillo único y especial. Ah, pero lo que verdaderamente me enloquece de esa mujer ¿sabes qué es?_

**- Tengo la menor idea.**

_- Su boca. Y sin la necesidad de cerrar los ojos, la puedo ver claramente mordiéndose el labio inferior debido a los nervios que mis sencillas palabras le están provocando._

Aunque sí, Candy lo negó… **– ¡Eso no es cierto!**

_- ¿Y usted cómo sabe?... – _divertidamente la regañó.. –_ ¿acaso la conoce?_

**- Creo que sí.**

_- Entonces cuando la vea, dígale por favor… que sus labios al natural lucen y saben mucho mejor que cuando los baña de cerezas artificiales ya que su boca tiene el don de emanar ese y otros tantos deliciosos sabores que… me tengo que ir_… – Terre se vio obligado a cortar la comunicación ya que al ir caminando por un corredor, de frente tenía a un superior que le demandaba urgentemente su presencia.

Ignorando la conversación en la que Terre se envolvía, Candy, acostada sobre la cama, seguía mordiéndose el labio inferior sintiendo todavía en el oído la susurrante voz de su marido en el cual se quedaría pensando por un buen rato.

Pero mientras ella pondría esmero en su arreglo y aguardaría paciente su llegada, él, después de saludar a un coronel, este, con interés y respeto le hubo preguntado precisamente por su esposa. Respondiendo… –** Ella está bien. Gracias, señor.**

**- Me alegra. ¿Y sobre su asunto con Albert Andrew?**

**- Se ha levantado una demanda en su contra.**

**- Ya veo. **

Por el rostro del militar, Terre indagó… **– ¿Sucede algo?**

**- Sí; y no va gustarle mucho que digamos lo que tengo que notificarle.**

**- Dígame de qué se trata.**

**- Precisamente de su altercado con Andrew. ¿Sabía que podría estar en libertad muy pronto?**

Procurando no exaltarse, Terre contestó… –** No lo sabía, coronel. ¿Puedo saber la razón?**

**- Puede, sí. Los abogados que están siguiendo su caso, ayer reportaron que su madre, señor Grandchester, se presentó al ministerio público alegando que lo sucedido tanto con usted como con su esposa, no ha sido más que a consecuencia de una broma de mal gusto.**

El informado enarcó altamente una ceja y reafirmó… – **¿Eso ha hecho y dicho?**

**- Así es; y al existir la duda pues lamentablemente no habrá delito qué perseguir a menos que su esposa confirme su acta. Y al no hacerlo, Andrew saldrá de la cárcel pagando por supuesto las respectivas multas que la ciudad le implantaría. **

**- Entiendo.**

**- ¿Seguirá procediendo?... **– se le cuestionó… –** Si lo hace, no olvide llevar a su esposa a la comisaría.**

**- Lo haré, señor.**

**- Bien. Entonces lo dejo. Cuídese y manténganos al tanto de lo que acuerden.**

**- Está bien.**

Despidiéndose militarmente, Terre vio marchar a su superior; entonces él, a grandes zancadas fue a reportarse. Y olvidándose de visitar la enfermería, regresó a la ciudad donde después de bajarse del auto, ingresó al edificio y se encaminó hacia el elevador. A este se corrió para alcanzarlo ya que estaba a punto de cerrarse, reuniéndose en su interior con la voluptuosa Abril y su decrépito marido quien era transportado en una silla de ruedas por ella misma y parecía dormir, aunque de verdad lo hacía debido a su delicada enfermedad aunada a su avanzada vejez.

Pero en lo que iban hacia arriba, Terre miraba con tristeza la condición del senil hombre mientras que los ojos de la mujer brillaron con severa lujuria y sus palabras sonaron con lascivia…. **– ¡Dichosos los ojos que te miran, corazón!**

El admirado dijo con indiferencia… **– Abril**… – pero esta sin importarle la presencia de su marido, se le acercó con peligrosidad.

**- ¿Cuándo me invitarás a tomar una copa?**

**- Lo siento**… – él le mostró su dedo anular… **– En mi agenda ya no hay espacio para nadie mucho menos para ti.**

**- ¡Vaya! ¿y cuándo te casaste? Pero sobre todo ¿quién es la privilegiada de tener a semejante rorro en la cama?**... – a su mente se vino la chica de la piscina… –** ¡No me vayas a decir que…!**

**- La misma.**

**- ¡Qué suerte tienen las que no se bañan!.**.. – expresó con envidia… **– ¿Y cómo te trata? Espero que como el rey que eres.**

**- ¡Quieta!**... – se dijo al percatar que aquella iba directo a acariciarle "la joyería" pero esta no renunciaría hasta que él… **– ¡Abril!… – **le sujetó de las manos… –** Ten un poco más de respeto… – **la soltó con brusquedad y señalándole a su compañía. Sin embargo la insistente le observaría un tanto dolida…

**- Antes no te molestaba… **– y se alejó de él oyendo…

**- Tú lo has dicho… "antes"**

**- ¿Es celosa?**

**- Es mi esposa. Y lo que a ti no te importa estando tu marido presente… a mí sí aunque ella no esté.**

**- Pues insisto… ¡es una suertuda!... **– el elevador se detuvo y en lo que la puerta de acero se abría, Abril se despidió; más en el momento de comenzar a atravesar el umbral, con mala intención, la mujer empujó fuertemente la silla de ruedas la cual al chocar con el leve estribo, fue suficiente para que el anciano fuera a caer en el vil suelo del pasillo.

**- ¡Eres una estúpida!**... – Terre le gritó y le miró con furia.

**- ¡Fue un accidente, te lo juro!... – **chillaba la muy hipócrita; y como él estaba sintiendo pena por el infeliz vejete, abandonó el elevador para prestarse a levantarle; más aprovechándose que estaban cerca de su apartamento, la astuta buscona se adelantó para abrirle la puerta y le condujera hasta la recámara donde sobre la cama depositaron al inconsciente hombre.

Para verificar que nada serio le había pasado, Terre revisó al marido de aquella. Ya confirmado su estado, sin decir nada se dispuso a marcharse; sin embargo al cruzar por la sala, de nuevo Abril… **– ¡Espera, Terre!**

**- ¡¿Qué quieres?!**

**- Darte por lo menos las gracias por ayudarme a traerlo.**

**- ¡Sí como no!**

**- Está bien… – **el aceptarlo hizo que él se detuviera… –** Reconozco que lo hice a propósito.**

**- No tenías que haberlo hecho ya que yo lo supuse desde el principio. Pero sólo sí te advierto que si tantos deseos tienes de deshacerte del viejo, no me uses a mí si no búscate a otro más pendejo.**

**- No te enojes, bonito… **– la lagartona aquella que ya estaba cerca de él se le colgó del cuello y le pidió… –** Y mejor aprovechemos el tiempo mientras mi marido duerme.**

**- Abril**… – Terre a la fuerza la alejó… **– ¿cómo he de hacerte entender que ya no me interesas ni como persona ni mucho menos como mujer?**

**- ¿Tanto así me odias por haberte cambiado por él?**

**- No niego que pasamos excelentes momentos juntos pero ¡¿no era lo que querías?!... – **fue burdo.. –** Entonces ahí lo tienes… – **le apuntó a la recámara… **– Ahora ve con él antes de que se te enfríe y te vuelvas a ver en la calle donde yo te puse y él te recogió.**

**- Eres muy cruel ¿lo sabías?**

**- Si tú lo dices.**

**- Pues sí, lo eres; y de todo corazón espero que tu matrimonio dure. Aunque… **– su pensamiento perverso lo reflejó en su sonrisa conforme decía… –** sería muy divertido saber cómo reaccionará tu mujer si le contará de todas las cosas que hacíamos juntos.**

**- Sí, tal vez sería muy divertido para ti hacerlo; sin embargo**… – Terre la pescó del cuello y apretándoselo le advirtió… **– Dos centímetros te quiero lejos de ella porque si no, el que se va a divertir contigo seré yo y no justamente como lo estás pensando. No te olvides que yo también sé mucho de tu pasado. Y todo este imperio que sueñas muy pronto tener, puede que no llegue a hacerse realidad. Sus hijos sólo quieren una prueba de ti y yo tengo muchas; así que elige, ¿me fastidias el matrimonio o lo hago yo?**

Cinco segundos le concedió para darle un respuesta; y al no obtenerla Terre la soltó y finalmente se marchó dejando a la mujer muy pensativa, no obstante…

Sabiendo que el elevador se tardaría en llegar, se optó por usar las escaleras de servicio. Seis pisos los separaban así que con facilidad se escalaron. Al aparecer sobre el corredor que lo conducía a su departamento, Terre respiró hondamente y se arregló la chaqueta; pero antes de abrir la puerta, recargó su frente en ella y de inmediato pensó en Albert, luego en Abril.

Albert y Abril: dos personas que sólo por fastidiarlo, podían atacarlo de esa chantajista manera. Así que antes de que le echaran a perder la fiesta, lo que tanto odiaba hacer, tenía que hacer: abrir puertas del pasado de las que nadie tenía porqué estar enterado. Entonces para empezar, primero abrió la puerta del apartamento; luego la buscó encontrándola todavía en la recámara.

La vestimenta que esa mañana lucía le hacía verse más jovial e inocente. Y aunque seis años era la diferencia de edades entre ellos, Terre contaba con la experiencia de un hombre de cincuenta; y por lo mismo sabía cómo tratar asuntos delicados; y justo en esa hora debía plantear algunos, siendo el primero de la lista…

Los besos que había extrañado y hubo sido castigado debido a la presencia de su padre, Terre fue hasta ella para demandárselos doblemente; pero antes de desbaratarle la simpática coleta y deshacerla de su coqueta chaqueta debía hablar con ella que al ser privada de su boca quiso saber… **– ¿Qué pasa? **

**- Ven**… – se le tomó de la mano y la llevaron para sentarla en la cama quedando él a su lado y comenzando a decir… **– Odio. En verdad que odio tener que hablar de esto pero es necesario que lo escuches de mi boca antes de que alguien mal intencionado lo haga.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- ¿Recuerdas a Abril?**... – Candy negó con la cabeza… **– ¿la segunda mujer de aquel día en la piscina?**

**- ¡Oh, sí! Ahora la recuerdo**… – Al formar en el aire la voluptuosidad de aquellos senos, Terre sonrió de ello, asintió y se le preguntó… **– ¿qué con ella?**

**- Acabo de topármela en el elevador.**

**- ¿Y? ¿Se te insinuó otra vez?**

**- Algo así.**

**- ¿Y qué pasó?**

**- Vengo de estar en su apartamento**.

Impulsada por los resortes del colchón, ella se puso de pie y renuente cuestionó… – **¿Es necesario oír esto?**

Imitándola él dijo… –** Sí.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Necesito que confíes en mí. ¿Lo harás?... – **No queriendo, ella expresó "sí" con la cabeza y prestó atención… – **Estuve ahí porque le ayudé a llevar a su esposo. Verás, Candy… **– la volvió a sentar… – **es verdad… tuve un tórrido romance con ella; pero ella misma lo echó a perder por su ambición. Nos conocimos en el colegio y en aquel entonces Abril ya era una mujer sumamente atractiva y por lo mismo no terminó sus estudios para convertirse en una bailarina exótica. En su nuevo trabajo le iba muy bien. ¡Mucho mejor que si hubiese seguido con su carrera! Desde ahí ella y yo, bueno, tú sabes**… – sí, se imaginó sus encuentros; unos que eliminó de su mente para seguir escuchando… **– pero a donde quiero ir con esto es a… una noche, mientras ella trabajaba, un hombre se le acercó con otras intenciones que no fueran únicamente el admirarla. Un grupo de amigos incluido Albert, estábamos presentes y porque aquel hombre no cesaba de molestarla, Abril con confianza, se acercó a nosotros y porque también sabía que algunos estábamos armados, rápidamente tomó una pistola y le disparó matándolo. Por supuesto fue detenida, convicta y…**

Porque lo pensó también lo dijo… **– Tú le ayudaste a salir.**

**- Tuve que.**

**- ¿Por qué?... – **¿acaso se lo reprochó?... –** ¿el arma era tuya?**

**- No pero sí de Albert**… – sus ojos se encontraron y él siguió diciendo… **– Entonces al encubrir a uno y hacerme responsable de la otra pues nos vimos obligados a vivir cierto tiempo juntos hasta que Abril conoció a su esposo. La ambición la perdió; pero aún así pretendió que al quedar viuda, ella y yo continuáramos nuestra relación. Hoy hizo algo desagradablemente estúpido. Con obvia intención tiró al pobre vejete sólo para que yo…**

**- ¡Entiendo!…** – dijo Candy para no seguir enterándose… **– ¿Y cuál es tu temor? ¿qué no renuncie de su idea?**

**- Que quiera venir a molestarte con lo que pasó entre nosotros dos.**

**- Si es por eso, no te preocupes ya que no será la primera vez que me entere de tus… en fin**.** Agradezco tu consideración; aunque Paty dice que **_"lo que no es en tu año, no tiene porqué hacerte daño"_** así que desde hoy comenzaré a untarme mantequilla para que este tipo de "noticias" simplemente se me resbalen y no me afecten… **– Candy fue netamente sarcástica y furiosa preguntó… – **¿Algo más?**... – Terre dijo sí con la cabeza… **– ¿Qué es?**

**- Albert.**

**- ¡¿Ahora qué con él?!... – **Ella de nuevo se había puesto de pie y girado hacia él que le informó…

**- Tendrás que regresar a la comisaría para reafirmar tu declaración.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Mi madre**

**- ¡¿Qué hizo ahora?!**

**- Fue a defenderlo con la excusa de que todo se trató de una broma.**

**- ¡¿Que hizo qué?! ¡¿por qué?! ¡¿acaso está loca?!**... – Ni Candy se disculpó ni Terre le dijo lo contrario sino…

**- Tampoco entiendo por qué lo hizo. También tendré que ir a averiguarlo así como… ¿qué vino a decirte en la mañana?**

**- A sobornarme.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- ¡Ah, sí! Como sabe que nos casamos por interés pretendió darme una cantidad de dinero por dejarte**… – la información consiguió que Terre, sabiendo que no podía debido a lo que había hecho su padre, soltara la carcajada; y como Candy estaba enojada le gritó… **– ¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡¿te parece gracioso?!**

**- No, pero**… – le bajó a su relajo para enterarse… **– ¿Cuánto te ofreció?**

**- No tuve oportunidad de ver. Tu padre salió y se encerraron en el despacho… – **porque él se paró para abrazarla, ella un tanto frustrada se escuchó… **– Por más que intento, no logro a entender a la gente. ¡Te lo juro! No entiendo la necedad de Albert. La de tu madre, bueno, como me dijo **_"vine a destruirle sus planes"_** y se siente con el derecho de venir aquí, amenazarme y…**

**- ¿Lo hizo?**... – él la separó para verle el rostro…

**- ¡Sí; y la verdad no sé qué hacer!**… – se liberó por completo de sus brazos y se alejó de él diciendo… – **Pensé que al casarme contigo mi vida llena de problemas iba a desaparecer; pero tal parece que sólo van de aumento en aumento ¡claro! sólo que a otro nivel.**

**- Candy**… – Terre se le acercó; y porque le daba la espalda la giró hacia él para decirle… **– Los problemas los podemos resolver juntos siempre y cuando nos los comuniquemos.**

**- ¡Pues sí pero!… la obstinación de tu madre es muy grande y creo que la de Albert también porque no se dará por vencido, ¿verdad?**

**- No.**

**- ¡¿Por qué, Terre?!**... – le demandó… **– ¡¿por qué es así?!**

**- La guerra cambia a la gente. Y es muy escaso el porcentaje de soldados que regresan intactos tanto de bala como de mente. Los que no, en su mayoría, no se desligan de los campos de batalla y vuelven a casa, donde en lugar de descansar y pensar en una mejor calidad de vida, llegan enfermos y ansiosos de conflictos. No pueden estar tranquilos y sólo les calma el buscarlos aunque nada tengan qué perder o qué ganar. En tu caso**… – él la volvió abrazar dejándose ella y oyendo… **– Albert por mucho tiempo te creyó perdida; y al regresar a su vida, te has convertido en su principal objetivo ya sea para destruirte o la excusa de protegerte.**

Continuará

Saluditos, besitos y abracitos para ti, querida…

**Lilian, Jan, Tesamoon, Zu Castillo, Viridiana, Lady Anny A, Richie Pecosa, Eva Grandchester, Pathya, Liz Carter, Arita, Zucix, SolecitoC, Lupita1797, Olga Liz, Darling Eveling, Amy C.L., Ginaa, Gianny17, Ana, Edeny Grandchester, Rgrandchester, Janet, Silvia E, Evelyn, Luisa1113, Jessk, Rosi White, Lady Súpernova, Flor, Candida Grandchester, Conny de Grandchester, Golondrina1201, ****Liz, Minnie y Marysha**


	20. Chapter 20

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo XIX: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

Después de haber buscado a Eleanor en su habitación y enterarse que como Karen había salido muy temprano, Susana se estaba sintiendo sola e increíblemente perdida entre las altas dimensiones de la casa de su tía.

Habiendo avisado a la servidumbre le informaran de inmediato la llegada de una de ellas, la mujer fue a su recámara. Ahí intentó hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas siendo ninguna atendida incluida la de Terre que al escuchar su voz en el buzón y recordar su más reciente majadería, Susana, reclamándole al celular, reafirmó lo que verdaderamente sentía por él… – **¡Te odio! ¡No sabes desde cuándo y cuánto! ¡Siempre humillándome, despreciándome! ¿Y así pensaste que por todo eso y más, de verdad te iba yo amar?! ¡Pues fíjate que no!... – **Con su rabieta, lanzó muy lejos su teléfono móvil pero siguió diciéndole a la nada… –** ¡Y para devolverte un poquito de lo mucho que me has dedicado, voy a arreglármelas para destruir tu matrimonio y tu amigo Albert será quien me ayude a conseguirlo! **

**Sí… – **maquinando, comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro… – **me uniré con él para separarlos a ellos; sólo… – **se detuvo para gritar en dirección a la puerta… –** ¡Eleanor, Eleanor ¿dónde diablos andas?! ¡¿por qué cuándo más te necesito no estás alrededor?! ¡Aunque te valdría traerme buenas noticias porque si no… ya es tiempo de empezar a señalarte como la culpable de que yo viva en este infierno por haberme ilusionado inútilmente de que tu malcriado hijo era para mí; pero ya que no es así, tampoco será para ella. Y para eso, no puedo perder otro día. Debo hacer algo ¡ya! pero ¡¿qué?!**

De viles atrocidades se llenó la mente de Susana pero también de castigos que recibiría si la encontraran responsable; entonces se fue con las más sencillas y entre ellas halló su atinada respuesta expresando… **– ¡Ya la tengo! ¡Sí, eso haré!**

Habiéndose mirado en el espejo para arreglar vestido y peinado, se dedicó a tomar su abrigo y bolso para luego salir de su habitación. E iba atravesando el hall cuando vio aparecer al matrimonio Grandchester.

- **¡Tío Richard!**... – lo nombró no ocultando su rostro el asombro que provocó su presencia y analizando que él había sido el motivo de la ausencia de Eleanor que le cuestionó…

**- ¿Vas a salir?**

**- Sí**… – le contestaron en lo que se acercaba al recién llegado para abrazarlo y besarlo aún sabiendo que tampoco le apreciaba mucho Richard que aceptando su saludo secamente la llamó…

**- Susana**… – que también quiso saber…

**- ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿por qué no nos avisaste? O por lo menos a mí, tía…** – la miró y dijo con reproche… **– para acompañarte porque vienen del aeropuerto ¿verdad?**... – Un "sí" y un "no" se pronunciaron paralelamente; y las dos fieras miradas que se cruzaron consiguieron que Susana preguntara… **– ¿Qué pasa?**

Esta vez Eleanor tomó la iniciativa… **– Si no es muy urgente lo que tienes que salir a hacer, acompaño a Richard a la recámara y…**

**- Por mí no te preocupes…** – él le interrumpió para informar… **– todavía recuerdo donde queda mi habitación**… – y retomando su andar, pronunció… **– Me dio gusto volver a verte, sobrina.**

**- ¡A mí también, tío!**… – se le respondió con alegre hipocresía; pero la rudeza del hombre logró que una mujer mirara a la otra que en una señal le pidió aguardara hasta que su marido desapareciera de sus vistas para contarle.

Ya así sucedido, la sobrina quiso enterarse… **– ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Me ha solicitado el divorcio.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**... – la miraron con azoro… **– ¡¿por qué?!**

**- Está muy molesto y bien informado de todo lo que ha sucedido con Terre y su mujer.**

**- ¡¿Qué dices?!**

**- Lo malo que al haberlo hecho, me ha complicado las cosas; y en estos momentos nuestros planes de ataque tendrán que suspenderse.**

**- ¡No! ¡¿por qué?!**

**- Porque con el mínimo motivo que le dé, él…**

**- ¡Pues lo siento mucho por ti!**... – Susana, al gritarle, le mostró su real cara… **– ¡Tu divorcio no va a detenerme!**

**- Pero, Susy, escucha…**

**- ¡Ya te he escuchado lo suficiente y no me ha llevado a ningún lado!**

**- ¡Hija!**... – Eleanor la desconoció y a ella como madre…

**- ¡Deja de llamarme así, porque bien sabemos que no lo soy!**

**- Susy, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué este repentino cambio?**

**- ¡Porque ya estoy harta de ti, de tu hijo, de él!**… – apuntó la dirección que Richard había tomado… **– ¡de todo! ¡Y si piensas que yo tengo tiempo para seguir esperándote, estás muy equivocada!**

Eleanor pretendió comprender que Susana estaba en todo su derecho a reclamar, así que, astuta, reconoció… **– Tienes razón, hija. Toda la única culpa ha sido mía porque debí haber actuado desde hace mucho tiempo. Te pido me perdones y…**

**- ¡Me alegra que aceptes tus faltas para que te quedes a meditar en ellas porque a partir de este momento, yo voy actuar por mi propia cuenta. Ya no te necesito y sola me iré a resolver mi problema!**

A pesar del cortón que le dieron, la mujer mayor cuestionó… –** ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

**- Lo que haga a partir de ahora, ya no es de tu incumbencia. Bastantes años lo hice inútilmente ¡y mírame! no me ha llevado a nada más que a ser miserable y todo gracias a ti.**

**- No digas eso, hija**… – a esta sí le suplicaron… **– Sólo te pido un poco más de paciencia.**

**- ¡¿Es que no entiendes que ya no la tengo, Eleanor?!**

**- Entonces, cuéntame qué vas a hacer.**

**- ¡Lo que mejor me plazca pero tu hijo de mí, no va a volver a burlarse! ¡Te lo aseguro!**

Con paso seguro y firme en su decisión, Susana salió de la casa dejando a Eleanor un tanto desconcertada. Sin embargo a sus insolencias no les prestó el debido cuidado si no que de cierto modo le aplaudió que finalmente sacara su rebelde actitud ya que según ella: muchas veces la desesperación conducía a hacer cosas inteligentes. Así que, no descartando que algo brillante aquella llevaba en mente, la señora Grandchester que todo el trayecto desde la casa de su hijo hasta la casa de Karen hubo sido castigada con la silenciosa indiferencia de su marido, fue a encerrarse a su recámara hasta que él se dignara a llamarle.

Pero mientras Susana se montaba y ordenaba al chofer llevarla a la ciudad, de vuelta allá…

. . .

Cobijada por sus fuertes brazos, Candy podía sentir la protección que Terre le estaba proyectando. Además el escuchar de su boca la promesa de no permitir que nadie le hiciera daño, hizo desaparecer en ella todo tipo de miedo.

Para demostrarle que confiaba en él, ella levantó el rostro, le sonrió y le ofreció sus labios, unos que rápidamente fueron tomados para ambos disfrutar de un beso lento, juguetón y a la vez muy excitante, lo suficiente para encender sus cuerpos y perderse en las llamas de la pasión.

Ya no sorprendida de la facilidad con que su intimidad reaccionaba a su simple contacto, ansiosa de él y de lo que no hizo Terre, lo deshizo de su chaqueta para inmediatamente poner a trabajar sus dedos en los botones de la camisa y luego sus manos sobre su desnuda piel sintiendo así su calidez. Sin embargo, al acariciar sus pectorales hacia abajo, su tacto se topó con el parche que cubría su herida. Y antes de que ella cayera a la cama a la cual lentamente hubo sido conducida, le preguntó… – **¿Te revisaron la herida?... – **Atrapando la boca que separaron de la suya, él con la garganta produjo un sonido negativo. Pero Candy en un beso pausado le volvió a preguntar… **– ¿Quieres que yo lo haga?.. – **la contestación de él fue la misma. Y para que no le fuera a detener aquello, Terre la sujetó por la nuca y desesperadamente salvaje profundizó su lengua en la boca de ella a modo que no hablara más si no provocarla para oírle pedir quedamente… **– ¿lo vamos hacer?**

Ahora sí se le escuchó decir… **– ¿Tú qué crees?**... – La gravedad de su voz hizo que la femineidad de Candy se electrizara de la emoción. Así que, antes de depositarla sobre el colchón, la ropa que no era requerida salió para que él, al colocarse en medio de sus piernas, entrara en ella y…

Con la palpitante y erecta penetración, su parte íntima que ya ardía, explotó excitadamente haciéndola arquear la espalda y clavar, sin piedad, sus uñas en las sábanas conforme sus manos las iban estrujando.

Viendo y escuchando lo que su simple intromisión había causado, él no se movió hasta que ella mayormente relajada e invitándolo, comenzaron a hacerlo diciendo entre sus cadenciosos movimientos y besos jadeantes: sus nombres, lo mucho que les gustaba lo que estaban sintiendo, si estaban de acuerdo con el ritmo que llevaban o si debían acelerarlo para culminar el orgasmo que ya en la puerta estaba anunciando su llegada.

Ella no tendría problema alguno en repetir y repetir y repetir la maravillosa sensación del clímax. El asunto era que… aunque por mucho que disfrutaba tenerla así oyéndola gemir, pedirle más y moverse sensualmente debajo de él, él no iba aguantar y… con la idea de retomarlo más tarde, pues… después de que ella exclamó satisfactoriamente su éxtasis, lo hizo él.

Frente con frente oían sus agitados resuellos; y en lo que Terre mantenía los ojos cerrados y besaba la punta de la nariz de Candy, ella observaba el apresurado subir y bajar de su sudado pecho. Sus piernas aferradas a su cintura las fue liberando poco a poco sintiendo cómo se deslizaba la mano de él que precisamente una pierna había sostenido mientras que la otra seguía estrujando la mano de ella que con la libre acariciaba su ejercitada y húmeda espalda. Pero cuando sintió que él salió de ella para acurrucar su rostro en su cuello, escuchó cuando le dijeron en un susurro… _– __**Ana-ki-buy-in-noj.**_

Por supuesto y rápidamente Candy quiso saber el significado de eso, empero Terre más recuperado le contestó… **– Será tu tarea averiguarlo… **– Y la muy graciosa, para no decir ignorante, le dijo…

**- ¿Eso quiere decir?**

Después de sonreír y enderezarse, él volvió a inclinarse para dejarle un beso y enseguida levantarse; luego le invitó… **– ¿Te bañas conmigo?**... – Ella atrapó la mano que le extendían porque con la duda no iban a dejarla. Sin embargo, ni porque se ofreció a curarle la herida y tallarle la espalda le iban a revelar el secreto. Entonces en lo que él se entretenía afeitándose, ella se dispuso a asearse para dejarle libre la ducha e ir de nuevo a cambiarse.

. . .

Bellamente vestidos y perfumados, la pareja abandonó el apartamento para ir a desayunarse; después de ricamente alimentados planearon dirigirse a la comandancia; pero antes y porque usarían el transporte público, por las calles en dirección al subterráneo, Candy que iba llevada de la mano por su esposo a este nombró… **– ¿Terre?**

**- Dime…. – **Ella se detuvo en el momento de comenzar a descender por unas escaleras. Haciéndola a un lado porque bloqueaban a la demás gente, él observó su gesto e inquirió… – **¿Qué pasa?**... – Candy no contestó de inmediato; y debido a que lo notó en sus ojos, Terre indagó… **– ¿No quieres ir a reafirmar tu declaración?**

Evitando el mirarle le preguntó… –** ¿Te enojarías si no lo hago?**

Sujetándole de la cara para fijar sus miradas él le dijo… –** Recuerda que yo no quería hacerlo.**

**- Sí, pero tú porque…**

**- ¿Qué?... **– él la instó; y ella le preguntó…

**- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?**

Terre la soltó para explicarle… –** Porque estando encerrado, no puedo hacer mucho en caso de que quiera volver a pasarse de listo.**

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- Como tú gustes. Yo te llevé porque tú me lo pediste.**

**- Pues sí pero…**

**- ¿Ya no estás segura?... – **Ella no volvió a contestar; entonces él… **– Candy, debes decidir ahora; porque si llegamos a la comandancia y tienes esta vacilante actitud la policía podría ofenderse y no tomarnos en serio en caso de que haya otra vez.**

Asustada quiso saber… –** ¡¿Crees que la haya?!**

**- No lo sé, hermosa. No sé cuáles sean sus verdaderas intenciones.**

**- Si tuvo el valor de dispararte no creo que sean buenas, ¿verdad?... – **Porque detrás de Terre había un stand de dulces, Candy "olvidó" el asunto para pedirle a su marido… **– ¿Me compras uno? **

Mirando qué le había robado la atención de su mujer, él le preguntó lo que era obvio… **– ¿Te gustan los chocolates?**

**- ¡A quién no!**.. – Sonriendo de su glotona, la llevó ahí para concederle su antojo. Pero lo que más le adoró fue verle el brillo en sus ojos cuando Candy tomó una barra de chocolate Wonka diciendo de ello… **– Mamá constantemente nos leía el libro de **_**"Charlie y la fábrica de chocolates"**_

**- ¿En serio?**... – Terre se deleitó únicamente al estarla viendo saboreando su golosina; y porque la miraba, ella le ofreció…

**- ¿Quieres? **

**- No, gracias. Yo prefiero comerme mi dulce personal**… – coqueto, le guiñó un ojo. No obstante, él retomó lo que se pretendió ignorar… **– ¿Entonces? **

Encogiéndose de hombros, ella sonó derrotada… –** Pues vayamos.**

**- ¿Estás segura?**

**- Sí. Así yo cumplo mi deber como ciudadana; y ya si ellos lo dejan libre, que sea bajo su responsabilidad.**

Para darle los ánimos que necesitaba, Terre la abrazó y la motivó… **– Todo va a estar bien**… – Candy le creyó; y siendo guiada por él ingresaron al subterráneo; buscaron las casetas de pago, compraron sus boletos y caminaron largamente por los pasillos hasta que llegaron al andén correspondiente para que el metro les llevara si no justo muy cerca a la delegación donde…

**- ¡¿Cómo dijo?!.**.. – sorprendido, el joven matrimonio Grandchester lo oían y no lo creían…

**- Los abogados de su familia alegaron con todo y no objetaron en pagar el monto de la multa de Albert Andrew que se fue con su mujer.**

Candy de cierto modo se alegró porque ¿acaso no se lo aconsejó? Sin embargo Terre… **– ¿Estás seguro, oficial?**

**- ¡Por supuesto! **

**- ¿A qué hora fue eso?**

**- No tendrá más de media hora.**

**- Bien.**

**- Lo sentimos. Si ayer mismo hubiesen regresado…**

**- Sí, claro; además… **– alguien vilmente fue obligado a mentir… **– mi madre ya nos había explicado lo que sucedió. De todos modos, muchas gracias por todo. Nos marchamos…** – Y diciéndolo, haciéndolo la pareja salió de la oficina.

Y mientras él cavilaba con ceño fruncido y caminaba a lado de Candy, esta alegre comentaba… **– ¡Qué bueno por él, ¿no?! ¡Regresó a su familia! ¡Con sus hijos! **

Terre la miró de reojo y apenas pujó un… **– Sí.**

**- No te oyes muy convencido.**

**- No, sí, claro.**

**- En cambio tu gesto gruñón**… – ella lo imitó hasta en la voz… **– dice todo lo contrario.**

La comicidad de Candy consiguió que Terre sonriera. Y abrazándola, por la calle por la que llegaron se regresaron. Y como para ellos el día apenas empezaba, él no iba a ser quien se lo fastidiara; así que le preguntó... **– ¿Te gustaría tener tu propio computador?**

**- ¡¿Uno como el tuyo?!**... – azorada ella le miró y él no se espantó…

**- Si tú gustas ¿por qué no?**

**- ¡¿De verdad?!**

**- ¿Vamos por él?**

**- ¡Vamos!**... – Pero en lugar de usar el metro, Terre solicitó un servicio de Taxi. Montándose en el vehículo, a la feliz pareja se le vio regresar a la ciudad para ser dejados en el más reconocido establecimiento de sistemas de cómputo.

El representante de ventas que los recibió a su llegada hacía el mejor esfuerzo para convencerlos de que el producto que les mostraba era el idóneo para ella que era una principiante en esa rama.

Candy no le veía el problema a un computador de escritorio; Terre era el renuente al estar señalando uno portátil hasta que ella le dijo… –** Para aprender no es necesario comprar algo tan sofisticado. Esto**… – lo apuntó… **– ¡está perfecto para mí!**

**- Sí, pero "eso"… **– él se burló… – **no puedes llevarlo contigo. ¿Qué tal si de repente nos vamos de viaje? No pensarás cargarte ese mueble ¿o sí?... – **Ella, porque le vio razón no contestó; así que al vendedor se le ordenó… **– Quiero una laptop. Y si me vuelves a poner un "pero"… **– lo amenazó… – **me voy a otro lugar no sin antes quejarme con tu gerente.**

**- Haga lo que le pide… **– intervino Candy debido a la severa mirada de su esposo; entonces el joven no tuvo más opción que decir… **– Está bien; sólo voy a necesitar algunos datos**… – Terre se los facilitó; después… – **¿Qué programas quiere que se le instale?**

**- ¡Obvio que los más recientes del mercado!**

**- Tardará unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en estar lista ¿le parece?**

**- En cuarenta y cinco minutos entonces regresamos… – **Pero ella volvió a caminar por la tienda; y al ubicar una máquina idéntica a la que su esposo había escogido comenzó a familiarizarse con esa. Sin embargo…

**- Candy… **– Esta atendió al llamado de Terre… – **Tengo sed. Vamos a tomar algo y después volvemos… – **Asintiendo con la cabeza, ella le siguió.

. . .

La fuente de sodas que estaba justo en el centro de la avenida y enfrente del establecimiento, era perfecta. La mesa que él eligió estaba un tanto retirada de la barra y desde donde ella podía apreciar tanto la vista hacia el sur como la del norte. Pero la librería que estaba al oeste le atrajo aún más; y viendo lo que Candy, Terre le preguntó… – **¿Quieres entrar?**

**- ¿Y tu bebida?**

**- Eso no es problema. La tomo y vamos. Aunque también puedes adelantarte.**

**- ¿Puedo hacerlo? ¿no te molesta?**

Terre fingió enojo… –** ¡Absolutamente!**... – pero luego le bromeó… **– Claro que no. Sólo ten mucho cuidado.**

Con su exagerada recomendación ella incrédula le observó… –** ¿Qué me puede pasar a unos cuantos pasos lejos de ti?... **– entonces él…

**-** **¿Ves aquel hombre vestido completamente de negro?**... – Candy lo ubicó y dijo "sí"… **– Pues sólo está esperando a una turista despistada para abordarla y**… – ella que ya estaba lista para partir, se acomodó en su lugar y contestó…

**- Mejor te espero. Al fin que tenemos tiempo. **

Habiéndose burlado de la actitud miedosa de ella, Terre prestó atención al mesero que se les acercó para atenderlos y traerles una piña colada, agua mineral con limón y un whisky en las rocas. Cuando tuvieron las bebidas en frente de ellos, él tomando su licor, propuso un brindis… **– Por el regalo de tu compañía.**

Candy, sosteniendo la suya, dijo… **– Porque nunca termine este día.**

Pero cuando uno quiere que los minutos sean eternos, es cuando más rápido se pasan. Así que, entre triviales pláticas y viboreando a uno que otro transeúnte, se terminaron sus tragos y fueron a la librería donde únicamente pudieron echar un vistazo ya que era tiempo de regresar a la tienda que ya tenía lista la computadora, la cual después de pagada salió del establecimiento de la mano de Terre sosteniendo en la otra la de Candy que como niña consentida, iba más qué feliz de la vida de tener su regalo, el cual, después de caminar hacia el Parque Central, encontrar un lugar entre tantísimo pasto verde y sentarse, lo abrieron para comenzar sus primeras clases privadas siendo el uso del internet lo que optaran por aprender.

. . .

A pesar de haberle pedido no hacerlo, traviesamente se pillaron la señal de alguien que estaba cerca. En sí, no lo hacían porque la señal provenía de la cafetería del restaurante en el cercano zoológico pero él sólo para hacerla rabiar, no se lo decía; y porque vio que no ponía interés, le confesó… –** Mira, ¿ves el abanico de arriba?**... – se lo mostró sobre la barra y Candy dijo sí… **– Si le das un click**… – ella que ya le había visto mover el panel táctil, lo hizo y siguió escuchando… **– Te aparece una lista de conexiones ¿verdad?**

**- Ajá.**

**- Si no tienes las claves de acceso ¡lógico! no puedes ingresar,** **pero si sí… **– además de ser hábil y mañoso.

**- Elijo uno y me conecto de ahí.**

**- Exactamente. En este caso, tenemos la señal gratuita de la cafetería. Elíjela e intenta conectarte a internet…. **– Candy ejecutó la orden… **– Si te das cuenta, nos muestra un contrato. En el recuadro de abajo sólo tienes que clickear para aceptar las condiciones de uso para entrar a navegar.**

**- ¡Oh! Entonces no estabas robando nada.**

De cierto modo sí porque debía ser cliente pero él dijo… **– No.**

**- ¡Pues qué malo por no decirlo antes!**

Fingiendo dolor al estarse sobando el brazo que le golpearon, ya que parecía que lo había olvidado, Terre la enteró… –** Tu teléfono móvil también lo hace.**

**- Está bien. Bueno, pues ya estoy aquí… – **en el portal cibernético… –** ¿qué hago ahora?**

**- Lo que tú quieras; desde buscar información, ver videos, no sé cuál sea tu mayor interés.**

Ella se lo diría…–** Quiero enviar mensajes, como el que te mandaron referente a papá.**

**- Para eso tienes que abrir una cuenta de correo. Así que vamos usar la página más frecuente. En este caso la que tienes de entrada. Inicias sesión… **– en cada indicación, él le daría su tiempo… – ** luego crear una nueva cuenta; ahí te aparece una base de registro… **– ella la miró… –** facilita tus datos personales y por último aceptas.**

**- ¡Oye! ¡Qué fácil es esto!**

**- Sólo no olvides tus contraseñas.**

Porque ya había llenado los primeros campos y elegido el tercero, se preguntó… – **¿Cuál pondré?... **– lo pensó unos instantes escuchando de él…

**- No lo sé. Eso sí debe ser ultra-secreta para que nadie irrumpa en tu correo.**

**- ¿Se sabrán esta?**... – Candy tecleó una combinación de letras y números; pero Terre le observó…

**- ¿Te la vas a saber tú cuando tengas que reafirmar tu clave de acceso?**

**- ¡Claro!.. – **sonó muy segura; sin embargo cuando trató de saltar al siguiente recuadro le marcó error. Así que evitando el reírse, él comentó…

**- No coincidió, ¿verdad?... **– ella hizo un "no" con la cabeza y optó…

**- Entonces algo más sencillo sólo para practicar. Después lo puedo corregir, ¿cierto?**

**- Sí, por supuesto.**

**- Entonces dime… ¿cuándo es tu cumpleaños?**

**- ¿No te importa que yo lo sepa?**

**- No, porque no tendré nada que ocultar.**

**- Bien**… – al oído Terre le facilitó la fecha; y Candy, sonriendo debido a las cosquillas que le provocó, lo escribió, no cometiendo esta vez el error anterior. Las preguntas secretas fueron: dónde lo conoció y el nombre de su padre; y rápidamente obtuvo su primera cuenta de correo electrónico el cual al ingresar, él que había tomado su celular y copiado la dirección que ella prefirió, le mandó su primer mensaje que al indicarle abrirlo, Candy leyó su contenido que decía simplemente… _"I love you"_

¡¿De verdad?! Como haya sido, ella se pasmó por segundos; y mordiéndose el labio inferior y sin mirarlo, titubeante le preguntó… **– ¿Cómo lo reenvío?**

Percibiéndose de su nerviosismo y para aumentárselo, él a propósito se le acercó y poniendo su dedo en el panel, presionó la orden y le señaló dónde clickear para hacérselo llegar después de que ella, sincera, le escribió… _"I love you, too"_

Terre no tuvo necesidad de leer el mensaje que su teléfono recibió sino que mirándola, esperó a que ella lo hiciera para…

Al encontrarse sus miradas y poniendo una mano debajo de la nuca de ella, la atrajo hacia él para besarla. Empero no se cumplían ni cinco segundos de haber unidos sus bocas cuando… ¡alguien sintió un seco y duro balonazo justo en la cabeza!

Queriendo saber quién hubo sido el osado, Terre se separó de Candy para girar su rostro hacia atrás y mirar al apenado muchachito que vacilantemente miedoso intentaba acercarse para tomar su pelota que había quedado exactamente a espaldas del hombre. Este, tomándola, se la devolvió observando ella que el penoso incidente no había puesto de malas a su esposo sino al contrario le había causado risa. Pero aún así ella le preguntó… **– ¿Te dolió?**

Viéndolo masajearse el cráneo, él dijo "no". Sin embargo no esperaría por otro golpe ya que los chicos habían retomado su juego, así que le pidió regresaran a casa.

. . .

En cuanto estuvieron allá, él excusando que tenía ciertas cosas qué hacer en la oficina, se quedaría ahí después de haberse ido a cambiar de ropas mientras que ella, para seguir aprendiendo el manejo de su laptop, lo haría desde su recámara. Pero antes, habiéndose aceptado, se hubo extendido invitación para salir a cenar y tal vez más animados hasta ir a bailar por primera vez.

Sabiendo que tenían el tiempo contado, la pareja procuró no enfrascarse en sus respectivos pendientes. No obstante...

Pasado un rato y acostada sobre la cama, Candy escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Para cerciorarse por sus propios ojos de quién era, se levantó para salir de su habitación y desde el pasillo, estando arriba, la vio alcanzando apenas escuchar… – **¿Podemos hablar?**

Terre que la había atendido miró justo hacia arriba. Y al toparse con la mirada de su esposa que de cierto modo tenía un gesto de qué quería, dijo… – **¿Qué se te ofrece?**

**- ¿No me invitarás a pasar?**... – ¡lógico! él negó con la cabeza, pero Abril supuso… **– ¿Está ella aquí contigo? **

**- ¡Por supuesto!**

**- Me gustaría conocerla.**

**- ¡¿Estás loca?!**

**- ¡Terre, escúchame! Necesito hablar contigo y con ella si es preciso. Les interesará lo que vengo a decirles.**

**- Yo lo dudo. Así que si no te**…

**- ¡Albert me llamó muy temprano!... – **ella tuvo que decirle apresuradamente al ver que le cerraba la puerta y causando intriga con su sentencia.

- **¿Para qué?**

**- Pretendió que le vendiera esto.**

**- ¿Qué es?**... – Candy que se hubo animado a bajar, había cuestionado detrás de Terre que por supuesto sabía lo que era. Y debido a que ni él ni la visita le contestaban, insistió… **– He preguntado qué es. ¿No piensan responder?**

**- No… creo que… le agrade mucho saber, señora.**

**- Llámame Candy… **– se presentó muy sonriente la cínica… –** porque me imagino que tú eres Abril, ¿cierto?**

**- ¡¿Le has hablado de mí?!**... – la extrañada pregunta fue para Terre; sin embargo Candy, en su papel de esposa confidente sarcástica, dijo…

**- Oh, sí; muchas veces. Así que**… – tomando la puerta la abrió más y la invitó… – **¿por qué no pasas? Yo sí estoy interesada, pero no en**… – lo que era notorio… – **tus películas donde ¡tal parece que puedo verlos a ti y a él**… – lo señaló… – **haciendo lo que hayan estado haciendo, si no en saber… ¿por qué Albert las querría y con qué objetivo?**

**- En sí… serían para una mujer.**

**- Una mujer… **– creyéndose que eran para ella solicitó… –** ¿Tiene nombre esa mujer?**

Sí pero Abril diría… –** No.**

**- Me lo imagine. Bien, entonces ¿pasas a la sala? Porque es de muy mala educación atender a la gente en la puerta…** – Al verla ingresar ante la invitación, Candy se encargaría de cerrarla observando a Terre un tanto incómodo con la situación pero ella pensando que la tal Abril no era tan peligrosa como aparentaba porque se le veía como perrito apaleado cuando tomó asiento en la sala; una que por supuesto o desinfectaría o cambiaría por una nueva. Así que al verla sumamente cómoda, le preguntó… **– ¿Gustas algo de tomar? **

**- Un vaso con agua, por favor. **

**- Agua**… – Candy sonrió y burlona … **– Claro. En un momento…**

**- Yo la traigo.**

**- No te molestes, Terre. Yo quiero hacerlo… **– ella se ofreció de buena gana pudiendo él notar que la mirada de su esposa no transmitía enojo alguno. Sin embargo, al dejárseles a solas, él quiso saber…

- ¡**Abril, Abril, ¿qué diablos pretendiste con venir hasta aquí?**!

La visitante sonaría ¿entristecida?… **– En la mañana me quedó muy claro que definitivamente ya no hay esperanzas para mí en tu vida. Es verdad que te dije lo que haría pero… **

**- No vas a decirme que cambiaste de parecer, ¿cierto?... **– él fue sardónico porque ahí estaba; en cambio ella sincera le preguntaría..

**- ¿Por qué Albert dijo que le robaste a su mujer?**

**- ¡Yo no le robé nada al estúpido ese!**

**- Pues sonó muy convincente.**

**- ¿Qué más te dijo?**... – Abril miró a Candy que ya se acercaba con un vaso con agua y que sin decir nada, prestó atención…

- **Después de nuestro encuentro, una hora más tarde recibí su llamada. Me comentó que estaba detenido por tu culpa. Luego comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre nosotros, sobre los videos de las fiestas que organizábamos tanto en mi casa como en el bar y si los seguía conservando. Le contesté que sí y en ese momento estuve dispuesta a entregárselos porque me dolió mucho la manera en cómo me trataste. Sin embargo… tampoco puedo olvidar todo lo que hiciste por mí e inclusive se lo mencioné a él porque aquella noche que me comprometí con la vida de aquel hombre fue Albert quien me facilitó el arma para hacerlo. Se lo recordé; le dije que gracias a ti, él había salido absuelto del crimen pero no le importó, porque por el teléfono me gritó que le habías robado a la mujer que más ha amado y que de cualquier modo iba a recuperarla. Después me pasó a otra y esta me ofreció todo el dinero del mundo por todo esto… **– se los mostró y concluyó… –** Me imagino que para hacérselos llegar a ella… – **a Candy, que no se dejó sorprender con la historia porque se aseguró…

**- ¿Y quién me garantiza que no hay más?... **– también se los apuntó.

Inquieta por la habilidad de la pregunta, Abril miró a Terre que por dentro se sintió orgulloso de su intuitiva mujer; así que como vieron que él no iba a auxiliarla, dijo… **– Tienes mi palabra que no hay copias de todo esto.**

**- Aún así… **– no confió en ella… – ** no lo sé; pero de todos modos te agradecemos el que vinieras a ponernos al tanto.**

**- Sí**… – Abril se puso de pie; y mirándola de frente, le dijo a él… **– No cabe duda que elegiste a la correcta**.. – y a Candy… **– Discúlpame por venir a molestarte hasta tu casa. Te prometo que no volverás a saber de mí. Con permiso… **– la mujer buscó por su propia cuenta el camino hacia la puerta yendo Terre detrás de ella para asegurarla y luego regresar a Candy que se había sentado en el sofá y que cuando lo tuvo cerca primero le miró con seriedad y fraseó…

**- Una vez más se comprueba que **_el león no es como lo pintan_**. Ten esto que es tuyo**… – Porque le ofreció una bolsa, Terre la recibió viendo a su esposa ponerse de pie y sonreírle con pocas ganas cuando se miraron de frente. Pero antes de que se marchara, él le cuestionó…

**- ¿No quieres destruirlos?**

Fue irónica al preguntarle… –** ¿Quieres tú?**

Mostrándose indiferente él dijo… –** Sé lo que contiene.**

Ella imitándolo le contestó… –** Y a mí no me interesa… – **Decidida comenzó a caminar en dirección a la habitación, siendo seguida por la mirada de Terre que le dieron ganas de alcanzarla y de algún modo hacerle desaparecer su gran molestia. No obstante, la dejó un momento en paz ya que…

. . .

Para deshacerse de su enojo, Candy después de llegar arriba y desnudarse, fue a meterse bajo la ducha quedándose ahí bastantes minutos. Ya más relajada salió para vestirse ligeramente, secarse y cepillarse el cabello. Luego volvió a su juguete; más tomando su celular le llamó a Paty para volverle a presumir su nuevo regalo.

Facilitándose información que las tendría mayormente comunicadas, las amigas se quedaron hablando otros tantos minutos; pero una se vio obligada a cortar su llamada porque…

El timbre de la puerta, con esa, era la cuarta vez que sonaba. Así que molesta, salió; y desde arriba le gritó… **– ¡¿Es que no escuchas que llaman?! **

El muy cabezón le contestó de igual modo… **– ¡En estos momentos estoy muy ocupado! ¡Baja y atiende tú!**

Conteniendo un improperio, Candy enfurecida descendió; pero no se quedó con las ganas de espetarle… **– ¡No lo estabas cuando vino "tu amiga" Abril, ¿verdad?! Aunque tampoco estabas cuando vino tu madre!... – **que tan sólo mencionarla le provocó escalofríos. Y por lo mismo, antes de abrir, se cercioró quién tocaba. Pero al ver tras la mirilla, su gesto molesto cambió por uno de sorpresa. Más al escuchar…

**- ¿Quién es?**

Volvió su enojo a ella y gritó…. **– ¡Eres el vil colmo, Terrence Grandchester! ¡Ahora sí quieres saber quién saber, ¿no? ¡Pues hubieras venido tú! Mira, este…**. – y porque el timbre sonó otra vez, se espetó… **– ¡Deje de tocar que ya voy a abrirle!**... – y su orden espantó al pobre mensajero que al ser atendido dijo…

**- ¿Candy Johnson?**

**- Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué se le ofrece?**

**- Traemos… estos obsequios para usted.**

**- ¡¿Para mí?!... – **la mujer frunció el ceño… –** ¿Puedo saber quién los manda?**

**- No. Nos…** – aunque hermosa, la fiera consiguió que el pobre chico se aclarara la garganta para enterarla… **– Nos han pedido absoluta discreción.**

**- ¡Sí como no!… **– entonces lo llamó… – **Terre**... – que pronto no contestó; así que de nuevo le gritó… **– ¡Terre!**

Este finalmente se dejaría ver para contestarle de la misma manera: enojado… –**¡¿Qué quieres?!**

**- ¡¿Tú enviaste esto?!**

**- ¡Yo no lo he hecho!**... – sonó grosero y a la vez interesado… **– ¿quién te los mandó?**

**- No quieren decirme. Pero si no has sido tú**… – se volvieron al empleado… **– Lo siento, joven, no puedo recibirlas.**

**- ¿Está segura?**

**- Sí, Candy, ¿estás segura? Mira que…** – el cáustico de Terre que se había acercado, fisgón vio lo que le traían… **– se han esmerado con tus regalos… – **y la instó… – **¿te quedarás con la duda de saber quién pensó en ti? Tal vez son de "tu amigo" Albert… – **¿acaso don celos hubo hablado? A ella no le importó cuando le contestó…

**- Sí, claro… – "**no estuvieras tan fresco, mi amor" lo pensó… – **Pero tienes razón… – **lo retó aprovechándose de que lo vio partir hacia la cocina… –** ¡no me quedaré con las ganas de saber!**… – y le permitió al mensajero pasar indicándole… **– Póngalos sobre la mesa de centro… –** luego ¡le ordenó! a su marido… **– ¡Terre, necesito dinero para la propina!**

Pero él… –** ¡Lo que te voy a propinar van a hacer un par de nalgadas si vuelves a gritarme, Candy Grandchester!**

No comprendiendo si estaban jugando o de verdad estaban enojados, el joven apenado dijo… **– No se preocupe, señora, ya todo está cubierto. **

**- Ah, entonces está bien. Gracias…** – y en lo que el empleado salía y cerraba, Candy vacilaba en qué abrir primero: si la tarjeta que iba entre las multicolores y hermosas flores de ese grande y extravagante ramo o la lujosa caja en forma de corazón; pero precisamente su corazón le indicó abrir la caja que contenía una muy rica y deliciosa dotación de finos chocolates de los cuales, justo el que estaba en medio eligió porque era el único que no era dulce sino otra cajita que guardaba en su interior un anillo con un pequeño brillante.

Presintiendo ¡quién era el verdadero responsable de todo eso! Candy embargándose de una gran emoción, tomó la nota y leyó…

_Sé que ha sido una semana muy difícil para ti. Sin embargo egoístamente para mí ha sido una entre las mejores que sé que viviré a tu lado._

_Conocerte fue el cambio que mi vida necesitaba porque en este breve tiempo contigo, no fue necesaria la presencia ni de amigos ni de fiestas ni de cigarros ya que en estos días, tú y sólo tú me han bastado._

_Alardeando que me quieras un poco, te deseo una muy feliz primera semana de casados._

_T.G._

**- ¡Terre, grandísimo granuja!**

**- ¿Ahora qué hice?**... – respondió con inocencia el sinvergüenza que había aguantado todo el tiempo la risa y al que se dirigieron con obsequio y nota. Fingiendo estar "muy" ocupado en la preparación de su té, Terre quiso saber… **– ¿Ya averiguaste quién te mandó todo eso?**... – Candy no contestó sólo se dedicó a mirarlo y largamente, consiguiendo que le miraran y le preguntaran… **– ¿Está todo bien?**

Olvidándose completamente de todo, ella corrió para arrojarse a sus brazos agradeciéndole y diciéndole al oído… **– Es verdad que escuchar un "te amo" es alentador; sin embargo… – **Candy buscó su rostro; y poniendo sobre su boca la suya, siguió diciendo… –** yo los escucho de ti todo el tiempo.**

**- ¿En serio?... – **él dejó un beso en la punta de la nariz de ella que dijo…

**- Sí; porque están en cada una de tus caricias… **– las cuales en ese momento sus manos se paseaban desde la espalda hasta los glúteos femeninos… – **en tus besos… **– le demandó uno muy apasionado; luego… **– en tus profundas miradas; en esos ojos tan oscuros que… **– se abrieron para mirarla… – **en un solo instante me dicen más que mil palabras juntas. Aunque también las encuentro en todas y cada una de tus atenciones… **– Candy se separó para agarrar de la caja de chocolates el que contenía el anillo que fue sacado por él que comenzó a decir…

**- Este anillo**… – tomó la mano que portaba el de compromiso… **– fue la primera promesa que puse en tu dedo… **– se lo besó… – **Este**… – el nuevo… **– es para que esta primera semana juntos no quede en el olvido entre nosotros como tampoco quedará nuestro primer mes ni nuestro primer año de casados al que llegaremos ¿verdad?**

**- Sí, te lo prometo… **– ella volvió a abrazarse de él que auguró…

**- … como yo el amarte como ninguno llegará a hacerlo.**

Por instantes sus miradas se encontraron, luego lo hicieron sus bocas. Y con una idea en mente, alguien rompió el encantamiento del beso diciendo esta vez Candy… **– Ven…** – Y tomando sus chocolates y la mano de él, lo llevó a aquel diván donde una noche no le permitió culminar lo que ahora sí le prometía; así que le pidió acostarse. Él lo hizo quedando boca arriba y cruzando sus manos las cuales colocó debajo de su nuca.

Haciendo a un lado sus piernas, ella se sentó junto a él para darle un chocolate que los dientes de Terre sostuvieron invitándola a saborearlo juntos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Candy se acercó y con gusto atrapó la mitad de lo que le ofrecían no sabiendo en el momento de estarlo disfrutando ¿qué le embriagaba más? si el licor del que estaba relleno o la exquisitez que emanaba la boca de él que se deleitaría de su mujer cuando esta, después de separarse, se puso de pie para que en un movimiento seductoramente femenino se liberara de su short y…

Para no perderse ningún detalle, él fijó sus ojos en ella que le separó las piernas para ponerse de rodillas frente a él en el colchón del diván. Luego la vio inclinarse para colocar sus manos en los cojines y besar las partes de su atlético cuerpo que dejaba al descubierto su camiseta de tirantes.

Para disfrutar las tiernas caricias de Candy, Terre cerró los ojos y relajó su ser no queriendo pensar a dónde iría a parar todo eso, aunque tampoco desechaba la idea de que iba a ser algo muy bueno. Así que se concentró y una ceja enarcó cuando sintió, por debajo de su prenda de algodón, una mano que acarició su abdomen pero que además bajó para ser delicadamente depositada sobre la sensible hombría que a su tacto se alteró haciendo que la quijada masculina se tensara pero nunca consiguiendo que él abriera los ojos sino que únicamente sonriera dejándola hacer su voluntad, una que sería…

Entre el elástico del pantalón y su piel, Candy coló dos de sus dedos. Y poco a poco fue deslizando su mano para tocar lo que llevaba días regalándole mucho placer y que por supuesto se había puesto de pie para celebrar feliz… su primera visita.

Lo terso y grueso que su mano estaba palpando, le provocaron las ganas de finalmente conocerlo. Así que, empleando los dientes, ella comenzó a jalar la tela ayudada también por sus manos y por él que levantó la cadera un poco para que el pantalón sin problema bajara.

Sin embargo, lo que ya estaba expuesto a la mera hora no quisieron verlo sino… besarlo. Entonces poniendo su boca sobre ello, sus labios comenzaron a deslizarse por todo lo largo hacia abajo y hacia arriba.

Desconociendo lo que estaba causando, ella, con su lengua, jugueteó la punta del miembro entremezclándose el sabor a chocolate que tenía en la boca con el líquido de vida que por ahí desprendía. Después retomó un camino de besos hacia arriba yéndose a detener sobre los labios que le sonreían.

Percibiendo que lo miraba, Terre abrió los ojos para toparse con los de Candy que lentamente se iba montando en él para luego, aprovechándose de su rigidez, hacerlo ingresar en ella que en su posición, se enderezó gimiendo ante la nueva experiencia, una que ella iniciaría después de quitarse su top y desabrocharse el sexy sostén de encaje.

Con lo que tenía enfrente, el hombre abandonó su nuca para poner sus manos en las caderas de su mujer. Y sólo para indicarle lo que debía hacer estando así, la atrajo levemente hacia él, lo suficiente para que ella y al mismo tiempo cerrara los ojos, abriera la boca, exclamara quedamente y arqueara la espalda sintiendo por todo el cuerpo una excitante corriente eléctrica que fue el inicio de una larga e intensa cadena de ellas que para aumentar la maravillosa sensación del acto entre dos…

Sediento de ella, él se enderezó para pegar su boca en uno de sus senos y succionarlo con exasperada hambre haciéndola arquearse y quejarse con dolor pero sin querer dejar de sentirlo hasta que lo llamó poniendo una mano en su boca e indicándole que se detuviera.

Terre lo hizo pero ya encendido, saltó a su cuello y entre besos mordisqueados y pesados resuellos, le dijo… **– Candy ¿qué has hecho?**... – Ella trató de calmarlo pero no le resultó porque cuando tomaron su boca además los impetuosos movimientos sintió que moriría asfixiada; así que como pudo escapó de su fiereza pero continuó disfrutando de su entrega, misma que culminaría cuando él, sujetándola fuertemente, se levantó para ahora colocarla en el diván y su persona encima de ella que volvió a ser surtida y sin piedad de cadenciosos embates hasta que la gloria los alcanzó para felicitarlos por este último encuentro y para advertirles que si continuaban haciendo muy bien su tarea… les iba a traer sorpresas.

Continuará

¡Gracias!

**Sayuri Michaelis, Pathya, LizCarter, RGrandchester, Jessk, Darling Eveling, Golondrina1201, Luisa1113, Gianny17, Zafiro Azul Cielo, Lilian, Minie, Ana, SolecitoC, Olga Liz, Arita, Jan, Viridiana, Amy C.L., Ana de G, Silvia E, Lady Anny A, Melody, Klara, Geraldin, Kit, Wendy, Solly and Zu Castillo.**


	21. Chapter 21

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo XX: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

Un chocolate más y juraba que de ese diván no iba a levantarse. ¿Y acaso realmente le importaba dejarlo? Francamente no; porque además de estar disfrutando de sus envinados regalos, el estar acostada a su lado, enredada entre sus piernas y brazos plus los besos que Terre le seguía proporcionando, ¡mejor lugar dentro del universo entero no podía ocupar! Así que para continuar así, tomó otro chocolate, y como los anteriores, primero lo ofreció a él que volvía a negarse porque no eran de su gusto; pero sólo para darle precisamente gusto a ella, apenas mordía un pedazo comiéndose Candy el resto y exagerando lo delicioso que le sabía.

Viéndola nuevamente hacer esos gestos, Terre cuestionablemente alardeó… – **¿Saben mejor que mis besos?**

Candy bromista le diría… **– ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera te atrevas a compararlos.**

**- Entonces eso es un ¡sí!**... – Simulándose ofendido, él la atacó para provocarle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo que la hacían reír, retorcerse y pedir…

**- ¡No más, por favor! **

**- ¡Entonces confiésalo!**

**- ¡Sí, tus besos saben mejor!**

**- ¿Qué tan mejor?**

**- ¡Ultra y recontra mejor!**

**- Así está mucho mejor**… – Terre detuvo su juego para darle un beso castigador. Aunque verdaderamente la castigó porque al separarse, lo hizo para ponerse de pie y arreglarse el pantalón queriendo Candy saber…

**- ¿A dónde vas?... – **él le extendió la mano; y en lo que ella la aceptaba para ayudarla a enderezarse, le dijo…

**- La reservación a cenar es para las siete.**

**- Oh…** – el rostro femenino realmente se entristeció prometiéndole él…

**- Si no estás cansada**… – la abrazó e inclinándose para morderle un desnudo hombro le pidió… **– ¿me reserva un lugar para esta noche, Señora Grandchester? **

Candy sonrió entre coqueta y chiveada, pero antes de dar su contestación, atrajo su atención… **– ¿Terre? **

Este que ya subía besando su cuello, al oído le contestó… **– Dime.**

Pero ella cambió de parecer… **– No… nada.**

Su vacilante actitud consiguió que él le mirara y preguntara… **– ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Nada serio…**. – se dijo.

**- ¿Entonces?**

Candy le miró fijamente y… **– ¿Estás consciente de que…? bueno… tú sabes…**

**- No, no lo sé.**

**- Sí, sí lo sabes, sólo que…**

**- ¿Qué?**

Al instarla, la mujer se armó de valentía y cuestionó… –** ¿Estás consciente de qué podrías embarazarme?**

**- ¡¿En serio?!.**.. – él bromeó pesadamente al pasarse por espantado ignorante.

**- ¡No seas así!**

**- ¡Es en serio!**... – Terre siguió jugando… **– ¡Desconozco estos temas! ¡¿Cómo podría ser yo capaz de hacerte algo así?!**

Gimoteando infantilmente lo llamó… **– ¡Eres un tonto!... – **y debido a que ella se le iba, la jaló para abrazarla fuertemente, disculparse y enterarse…

**- ¿Te desagradaría la idea?**

Candy entre miedosa y titubeante, lo miró y quiso saber… **– ¿A ti no?.**.. – La cara que tenía en ese instante se lo estaba indicando sin embargo él le diría…

**- Para nada. Es una ventaja de que los hijos lleguen pronto. Tenemos más tiempo para disfrutarlos.**

**- Sí, tal vez**… – ella sonó desanimada; y por lo mismo él se alarmó e indagó…

**- ¿Tú no estás de acuerdo?**

**- ¿De qué lleguen pronto? De no quererlo, te hubiera obligado a usar protección.**

**- Entonces, ¿cuál es tu preocupación en sí?**

**- Una tontería sin cuidado**… – Candy tal vez no le prestaría la debida importancia pero él sí…

**- Por muy simple que sea quiero saberla.**

Ella evitó mirarle, más no decirle… – **¿Qué pasará con el tiempo para nosotros dos?**

Sonriendo Terre le resolvió… – **Ese… **– el tiempo… – **siempre encontraremos la manera de tenerlo. Pero si lo estás considerando un problema para la próxima vez, cuando andemos por la calle, acuérdame que debo visitar la farmacia…** – y como fin de la conversación, él le dio un beso en la frente. Luego la soltó para tomar las prendas de ella que le preguntó…

**- No te molestó lo que dije, ¿verdad?**

Sin mirarla, le respondió… **– No, ¿por qué?**... – ante eso Candy no contestó; más agradeció el hecho de que le entregara sus ropas. Después escuchó… **– ¿Crees que en una hora puedas estar lista?**

**- Sí.**

**- Bien**… – dijo Terre y se marchó llevando el camino hacia el despacho en lo que Candy tomaba el que la conducía a su habitación donde a solas se puso a reflexionar ¿sobre qué? Eso nunca lo entendió y por ende, le provocó dolor de cabeza; uno muy fuerte que ni con el agua, su relajante maravilla, desaparecería hasta que él…

. . . . .

Habiéndole informado la formalidad del lugar al que la llevaría, Terre gallardamente vestido aguardaba por Candy al pie de las escaleras. Mirando por tercera vez su reloj, seguro de que se les iba a hacer tarde, la llamó.

Sin recibir contestación de su parte, la vio aparecer y conforme descendía uno por uno los peldaños, sus enigmáticos ojos se sorprendían más y más de la belleza que la constituía.

En su interior afortunado se llamó; e inconscientemente se pensó en Albert al que por medio de la telepatía le preguntaron… _– ¡¿Dónde diablos tenías la cabeza al no regresar por ella?!... –_ Sin embargo lo lamentó porque ahora era de él y sólo estando muerto se la podía quitar… – **Sí, sólo muerto**… – le traicionó el subconsciente; y Candy que ya estaba cerca de él, le preguntó…

**- ¿Qué dijiste?**

**- ¿Mmm?**... – Terre estúpidamente hubo reaccionado… **– No, nada. ¿Nos vamos?**... – el abrigo que ella cargaba, él lo tomó para ponerlo sobre sus hombros. Pero al estar detrás, le dijo al oído… **– Estás divinamente hermosa.**

**- Gracias**… – apenas apreció Candy que comenzó a caminar en busca de las respectivas salidas por donde la iban guiando.

Cuando aparecieron por el lobby, el guardia de seguridad les abrió la puerta indicándole a Terre que el auto ya les esperaba. El chofer que también los vio, de inmediato les atendió. Ya debidamente acomodados en sus asientos, a la pareja se dispusieron conducirlos a su destino. Sin embargo, iban a mitad del camino cuando el celular de Grandchester sonó. Candy lo miró; y porque no le vio interés en contestar, le preguntó… – **¿No vas a atenderlo?**

**- No.**

Girando su rostro hacia la ventanilla, ella le sugirió… **– Entonces apágalo.**.. – porque la cabeza, con un timbrazo más, iba a estallarle. Claro que Terre, ignorándolo, le extrañó tanto su orden como su actitud; así que quiso saber…

**- ¿Estás bien?**

**- Sí; pero si no te molesta, por favor ¡atiéndelo o apágalo!… – **volvió a pedirle ya que el aparato volvió a sonar viendo él cuando ella se llevaba una mano a la frente que apretó. Entonces…

**- ¿Qué sucede?**

**- Nada… **– la voz de ella ya sonaba constipada y la de él inquirió…

**- ¿Nada? ¿Entonces por qué estás enojada? Si no tenías deseos de salir, me lo hubieses informado… **– Pero Terre ya había aceptado la llamada; y al no obtener respuesta por parte de Candy, atendió el teléfono… **– ¿Sí?**

_- ¿Terre?... _– alguien inquietante se escuchó y se reconoció…

**- ¿Qué pasa, Karen?**

_- ¿Dónde estás, hijo?_

**- ¿Qué necesitas?**

_- ¿Podrías venir a casa?_

**- ¿Ahora?**... – Al parecer Karen contestó sí y Terre… **– Imposible…** – La tía de sobra lo sabía y más si le decía quién lo necesitaba. Así que le cuestionó…

_- ¿Cuándo podrías hacerlo?_

**- ¿Ya se fueron tus visitas?**

_- No._

**- Entonces ¿no fui claro?**

_- Lo sé pero… tu padre te necesita. _

**- ¿Richard?.**.. – con su mención sí demostró consternación… **– ¿qué le sucede?**

_- No, no, no, no te alarmes, él está bien._

**- ¿Entonces?... – **Terre frunció el ceño al escuchar…

_- Se trata de Eleanor_… – aquí él no pronunció palabra; y su silencio dio pauta a seguir siendo informado… _– Ella sí se ha puesto mal._

**- ¿Qué tanto?**

_- Le subió exageradamente la presión arterial._

**- ¿La razón?**

_- Susana._

**- ¿Qué con ella?**

_- No quiero decirte esto por teléfono._

**- Pues lo siento mucho. Yo no soy doctor para correr e ir a atenderla.**

_- ¿Ni porque yo te lo pida?_

**- Papá…** – Richard había tomado el teléfono.

_- ¿Qué pasa, Terre? Entiendo tus diferencias con tu madre pero ¿a este punto de no interesarte por su salud?_

**- Aunque quisiera, en estos momentos tengo un compromiso con Candy. No puedo fallarle tampoco a ella.**

_- Entiendo_… – dijo sinceramente Richard; así que le preguntó… _– ¿Podrías venir más tarde?_

Con su padre no podía negarse, y no le quedó de otra más que decir… **– Procuraré.**

_- Bien. Nos vemos después, entonces._

**- Sí. Adiós.**

Candy que había escuchado sólo la parte de Terre quiso saber… **– ¿Qué pasa?**

**- No lo sé… **– Definitivamente apagaron el celular… –** No quisieron decirme por teléfono sólo el que mi madre tiene problemas de salud. **

**- ¿Y no irás a verla?**

**- Después de ir a cenar… –**Y porque la notó más relajada, le preguntó… **– ¿Tú cómo estás?**… – ahora sí ella le contó…

**- Tengo un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza. **

**- Los chocolates… – **se culparon rápidamente.

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- Lo dulce del chocolate plus el vino.**

**- ¡Oh!**… – expresó ella y sonrió… **– ¡es verdad!**... – pero luego se quejó y Terre soltó la carcajada ante la obvia resaca de la que era presa su esposa que le pidió… **– ¡No te rías!... – **Entonces él...

**- Por favor, chofer**… – este le miró por el retrovisor… **– deténgase en la farmacia más próxima.**

**- ¡¿Para qué?!**... – indagó Candy alarmada.

**- Para comprarte**… – Terre volvió a reír… **– algo que te ayude con la cruda.**

**- ¡¿Me emborracharon los chocolates?!... – **¡imposible! expresaba la cara de ella que oyó…

**- Así parece, mi amor**… – él la atrajo para abrazarla; pero antes de que apoyara su rostro sobre su pecho, la esposa presuntuosa, le preguntó…

**- ¿De verdad lo soy?... – **unos labios buscaron su boca produciendo la otra un sonido netamente positivo. Pero una tercera que carraspeaba desbarató el beso para que le prestaran atención…

**- Hemos llegado, Señor Grandchester… – **el matrimonio se miró y sonrió diciendo Terre a Candy…

**- Enseguida vuelvo…** – y del auto se bajó seguido del chofer que aguardó por él que se le vio ingresar a la tienda que estaba ubicada sobre la misma avenida donde circulaban. Y en lo que Terre salía, Candy bajando el vidrio de la ventanilla le preguntó al uniformado empleado…

**- ¿A dónde nos lleva?**

**- A Nueva Jersey; al otro lado del Río Hudson.**

**- ¿Está muy lejos?**

**- No, sólo cruzamos el Puente George Washington.**

**- Gracias**… – se dijo porque vio a su esposo ya en dirección a ella que desde afuera se le entregó un vaso desechable que contenía una poción elaborada por el farmacéutico. Aunque claro, Candy con el primer trago hizo un horrible gesto queriendo saber… – ¡**¿Qué diantres es esto?!**

**- Tómalo y pronto estarás mejor**… – con una señal, el chofer se encaminó para ocupar su lugar haciendo lo mismo Terre que como augurara, cuando transitaban por el impresionante puente, Candy comentó...

**- El dolor se ha ido.**

**- Me alegro… **– Sí, se alegraban porque a donde pensaba llevarla, la necesitaba enteramente sana. Ya que…

Sobre las aguas del Río Hudson, sólo que de la parte del estado vecino, estaba el restaurante: un barco era su fachada. Un barco en sí sería porque después de ser atendidos, conducidos a su reservado, ofrecido bebidas y brindado, cuando disfrutaban de sus alimentos, Candy dijo de ella misma… **– Creo que el champagne me está mareando de nuevo. **

**- No lo creo.**

**- ¿No?**... – Terre hizo un "no" con la cabeza y le señaló poniendo atención y observando Candy que hacía los años no había hecho… – **¡Estamos navegando por el río!**

**- Así es.**

**- ¡¿A dónde nos llevará?!... – **su expresión era verdaderamente interesada.

**- Es un recorrido circular. La estatua de la Libertad es el retorno.**

**- ¡¿Podemos salir para admirarla?!**

**- Por supuesto; aunque… ¿quieres tomar el postre afuera?... **– se le sugirió exclamando ella…

**- ¡Me encantará! ¡Gracias!… – **y así efectivamente sería ya que cuando ese momento llegó, Terre solicitó el abrigo de su esposa porque, aún siendo el inicio de la primavera, la brisa afuera seguía siendo severamente fría. Empero ella, sentada en una banca frente al barandal metálico y debido a la guapa y cálida compañía, no la sentía porque su corazón que navegaba nuevamente se había emocionado tanto que muchas de las aventuras que Candy vivió a lado de su padre marinero se las compartió a Terre que indagó la obviedad…

**- ¿Lo extrañas?**

**- ¿A mi padre? ¡Absolutamente! Sin embargo, sé que él echa mayormente de menos todo esto. El navegar, el recorrer los mares, los océanos y después de conocer mil destinos, el volver a casa cargado de hazañas y regalos… **– ella sonó melancólica… – ** Sí, lo extraño, como extraño a Mamá, a Annie…**

**- ¿Y a Albert?**... – ¡¿por qué diablos lo mencionó?! Se reprendió Terre que tuvo que decir… **– ¡Perdón, no… no sé ni por qué lo nombré!…** – ¿por qué había de ser? Albert era parte de la vida de ella que no dijo nada, más y debido a la nostalgia embargada recordó para sí misma cómo lo había conocido.

. . .

_Para celebrar sus trece años de vida, los papás de Candy le habían preguntado… __**– ¿Qué quieres de regalo para este cumpleaños?**_

_Ella lo pensó poco… –__** ¡Quiero ir en el próximo viaje con papá!**_

_**- ¿Estás segura? ¿Y la escuela?**_

_**- ¡Por favor!... – **__suplicó a sus progenitores… –__** ¡La escuela puede esperar!**_

_**- También el viaje de papá…. – **__había dicho mamá._

_**- ¡No!**__… – la hija sonó berrinchuda… __**– ¡He esperado mucho por él!.. **__– que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos… –__** ¡Llévame, ¿sí?!**_

_**- Está bien… **__– George había visto a su mujer que negó con la cabeza al ser tan consentidor con ella… –__** Te llevaré**__… – Por supuesto, el "te llevaré" incluía a la familia completa. Así que teniendo únicamente dos días, Candy en el colegio hubo presumido de su viaje y de sus compañeras se despidió ya que tenía que empacar sus pertenencias; mismas que llegado el día de embarcarse, las arrastraba en el momento que subía por las escaleras metálicas hacia el interior del barco. En eso, el que pretendía bajar preguntó…_

_**- ¿Puedo ayudarle, señorita?**__... – Candy descubrió, aunque grasosamente sucio, al joven rubio y de ojos azules._

_**- ¿Quién eres?**__... – ella lo desconoció como parte de la tripulación de su padre._

_**- Soy apenas un practicante marinero. Hoy es mi primer día.**_

_**- ¡Oh! ¡Qué bien!**__… – a la chica le encantó porque era la misma profesión de su amado padre y cuestionó… __**– ¿Y te gusta serlo?**_

_**- ¡Ya lo creo!**__... – El buen mozo se mostró entusiasmado y atento… __**– ¿Entonces le ayudo?**_

_**- Sí, claro. Gracias… – **__Al levantar con habilidad su equipaje, Candy admiró aún más lo fuerte que ya era… – __**Y dime ¿cómo te llamas?... – **__le preguntó para hacer plática de camino a su camarote._

_**- Albert.**_

_**- ¿Albert qué?**_

_**- Albert a secas.**_

_**- Mucho gusto, "Albert a secas"… – **__se sonrieron… –__** Yo soy Candy, hija del capitán Johnson.**_

_**- ¿De verdad? **_

_**- Sí.**_

_**- ¿Y hasta dónde va?**_

_**- De ida y de regreso con papá.**_

_**- Entonces… será una magnífica oportunidad para conocerla.**_

_**- Por favor, háblame de tú porque… no porque papá sea tu jefe, me tienes que tratar con tanta formalidad.**_

_**- ¿Sí, verdad, Candy?**_

_**- ¡Así se oye muy bien! Bueno, Albert…**__ – la chica le indicó que habían llegado a su camarote… –__** Muchas gracias por traer mi equipaje.**_

_Pero él se ofrecería para hacer el favor completo… –__** ¿No quieres que lo ponga dentro?**_

_**- No, ya bastante me has ayudado. Gracias.**_

_**- ¿Sabes, Candy?... **__– Albert habló después de desocuparse._

_**- ¿Sí?**_

_**- Había escuchado que el Capitán Johnson tenía una hija, pero nunca me dijeron lo hermosa que era.**_

_Candy se sonrojó frente al galante complemento pero aún a sí le aclaró… __**– De hecho somos dos; aunque Annie es la menor.**_

_**- Indudablemente se referían a ti.**_

_**- Gracias**__… – ella le dedicó una muy amplia sonrisa._

_**- Te veré durante el viaje, ¿verdad?**_

_**- No lo sé. ¿Quieres?**_

_**- Sí**__… – Como despedida, Albert tomó la mano de Candy y se la besó poniendo además brillosamente rojas las mejillas de la chica que dijo…_

_**- Entonces, hasta pronto.**_

_**- Hasta pronto.**_

_De este modo se había conocido la pareja, descubriendo ella más tarde, cuando ya el barco había zarpado y Candy buscaba a su padre que con Albert estaba…_

_**- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?... – **__Ella preguntó aprovechándose que el capitán hubo abandonado su oficina debido a un urgente llamado; entonces el joven rubio…_

_**- No me gusta alardear de mi apellido ni apoyarme de mi familia. Ya que quiero que se me reconozca por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo.**_

_**- Eso es muy loable de tu parte.**_

_**- Gracias…**__ – dijo él que al estar sentado detrás del escritorio y jugando con el corta cartas, con eso precisamente se cortó un dedo._

_**- Déjame ayudarte**__… – la chica rápidamente se ofreció; y Albert tampoco desaprovechó el momento de tenerla cerca y volver a complementarla…_

_**- Eres muy linda y lo sabes, ¿verdad?**_

_Candy no contestó porque ponía atención a su cuidado médico; pero cuando sintió que el guapo muchacho tomaba un rizo de su cabello y se lo acomodaba, se puso nerviosa y se apresuró a decir… __**– ¡Ya está!**_

_El recién curado miró el vendaje en su dedo… __**– Esto está muy bien hecho. Gracias, Candy. Has sido muy atenta conmigo.**_

_**- No ha sido nada. Bueno, ahora tengo que regresar a donde mamá.**_

_**- Espera, Candy…**__ – él la había tomado por el brazo. Y cuando lo tuvo de frente y junto a ella, ella pudo percibir lo alto que era… __**– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? **_

_**- Depende… **__– la muchachita peleaba con su nerviosismo._

_**- Tienes razón… **__– se reconoció… –__** Fue algo descortés de mi parte y muy personal para ti.**_

_**- Está bien; ¿de qué se trata?**_

_**- ¿Tienes novio?**__... – Candy que no lo miraba sino al suelo, sintió cuando Albert le tomó del rostro y ligeramente lo levantó para re cuestionarle… __**– ¿Lo tienes?**__... – La chica pasó saliva y apenas negó con la cabeza escuchando cuando él expresó… __**– ¡Qué suerte!**_

_**- ¿Por qué lo dices?... **__– sus claros ojos le miraron con extrañeza; una que él pretendió disipar al confesar con inocencia… _

_**- Yo tampoco tengo novia.**_

_**- ¿Y eso**__… – ella ya tartamudeaba… __**– es bueno o malo?**_

_**- Para mí edad es malo…. – **__y eso que tenía 17… –__** Para tu edad es bueno porque eso habla de que eres una chica seria. Y a mí me gustan las chicas que son serias… – **__Albert había puesto su rostro muy cerca al de ella que se le invitó… __**– ¿Me aceptas un helado? **_

_**- No… lo sé.**_

_**- Es para pagarte la atención por haberme curado.**_

_Candy se sintió ofendida y separándose de él le dijo… –__** No te preocupes. No lo hice con el fin de que tú me devolvieras el favor.**_

_**- Lo lamento. No quise ofenderte.**_

_**- Lo sé…. **__– pero aún así… –__** Si me disculpas me retiro.**__.. – la chica se marchó no viendo ni coincidiendo con Albert en los siguientes días. Entonces, creyendo que había sido muy ruda con él, cuando se lo topó nuevamente lo saludó con alegría… __**– ¡Hola!**_

_**- Hola**__… – contestó él que sentado en una banca sobre la proa del barco, se entretenía haciendo crucigramas; y debido a su concentración se le preguntó…_

_**- ¿Estás muy ocupado?**_

_**- Dime, Candy, ¿qué es una fragaria?**_

_La chica vaciló la respuesta… –__** ¿Una… fresa?**_

_Albert contó… __**– Cinco letras. Tal parece que sí esa es la respuesta correcta, aunque… –**__ abandonó su juego para mirarla y decirle… __**– Ese mismo sabor adivino que sabe tu boca. **_

_Frunciendo el ceño la jovencita lo etiquetó… –__** Eres muy atrevido, ¿lo sabías?**_

_**- Sólo cuando una chica me gusta. Y tú, Candy, me gustas mucho… – **__peligroso él se volvió a acercar a ella que fue llamada por alguien que si no… iba a dejar que le besara._

_**- Nos vemos después.**_

_**- ¿De verdad nos veremos?**__... – Candy no le respondió y veloz emprendió su retirada riéndose Albert de la actitud de ella que cada vez más, debido a su corta edad, se intrigaba del joven heredero naviero que para esa noche le hubo hecho llegar un pequeño ramo de rosas en color rosa con una tarjeta disculpándose de sus atrevimientos. Verdaderamente creída de ellos, la chica al siguiente día volvió a buscarlo, encontrándole esta vez…_

_**- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!**_

_**- Ya ves**__… – Albert fregaba duramente el piso de la proa… __**– obedezco el castigo que me impuso tu padre. **_

_**- ¡¿Por qué?!**_

_**- Cuestiones de trabajo. No te alarmes.**_

_**- ¿Quieres que te ayude?... – **__Ella ya buscaba con qué hacerlo._

_**- ¿Lo harías?**_

_**- ¡Por supuesto! Porque no es nada agradable ver a un hombre, mucho menos a ti, el dueño de este barco, sosteniendo el trapeador y fregando los pisos.**_

_**- Pero aquí quién manda es tu padre y si se entera… podría castigarte también.**_

_**- Él me adora; así que no creo que lo haga… **__– Segura de eso, Candy se solidarizó con Albert que sonrió para agradecerle su ayuda. Al finalizar y porque estaban agotados y sudados…_

_**- Creo que esta vez debes aceptarme el helado.**_

_**- Sí.**__.. – dijo ella abanicándose con su mano… __**– ¡Me muero del calor!**_

_**- Entonces… **__– se vino una idea mejor… – __**vayamos a la piscina y allá tomamos algo, ¿quieres?**_

_Candy le miró; y esta vez no detectó la malicia en sus ojos azules sino confianza que la hizo sonreír y aceptar la invitación donde tampoco le dio la oportunidad de acercarse ni de besarla sino cuando…_

_. . ._

_Un grupo de jóvenes no mayores a los 18 años, días después, se habían concentrado en el salón de juegos. Las reglas que se implantaban todos tenían que estar de acuerdo si no debían abandonar el lugar con la condición de no revelar lo que ahí suscitaba o de lo contrario iban a ser lanzados al mar._

_Albert era uno de ellos. Y su habilidad en el juego además de su fornida condición conseguía ser siempre un ganador. La hija del capitán que fue invitada por él y le acompañaba además de haber sido presentada con esos amigos, era quien mayormente le animaba hasta que un joven, cansado de las palizas que Albert les acomodaba sugirió… – __**Cambiemos de juego.**_

_**- ¿Qué pretendes ahora?.**__.. – le preguntaron al verlo tomar una botella vacía._

_**- La giraremos. Punta y base arman una pareja. Y dependiendo las que se formen veremos qué hacen para nosotros.**_

_La mayoría acordó con él, excepto la hija del capitán que era la menor de todos ellos. Pero al opinar otro… __**– Si no juega, tiene salir del salón**__… – Candy estaba dispuesta a hacerlo sin embargo Albert…._

_**- Si ella se va, yo también me voy.**_

_**- ¡No!…**__ – respondió la chica que había visto que el joven estaba disfrutando de sus juegos; entonces dijo... __**– Está bien. Participaré.**_

_**- ¿Estás segura?**__... – no del todo pero…_

_**- Sí**__… – contestó; y Albert de inmediato pidió a los demás… _

_**- No se vayan a pasar con ella**__… – Por supuesto las bullas para el aguafiestas no se hicieron esperar. Así que ofreciéndosele un lugar, Candy fue a ocuparlo mirando de vez en cuando a Albert que lo tenía enfrente. No obstante ella, conforme el juego iba avanzando, más segura se sentía de haberse quedado porque las bromas y los castigos eran verdaderamente divertidos hasta que…_

_**- ¡Albert y Candy!**__… – era la pareja que la botella había elegido. Y sabiendo que no había peligro alguno, la chica fue la primera que se puso de pie, luego el joven y escuchando juntos la indicación… __**– Párense espalda con espalda…**__ – ellos así lo hicieron y continuaron prestando atención… __**– Alternadamente a cada uno le iremos preguntando; y los errores que comentan serán castigos. Empecemos… Albert, ¿de qué color es la figura en la blusa de Candy?**_

_**- Amarilla…**__ – correcto._

_**- Candy, ¿qué letra tiene la hebilla del cinturón de Albert?**_

_**- Una A…**__ – correcto._

_**- Albert, el cabello de Candy está sujeto por un prendedor, ¿qué forma tiene?**_

_**- Un… caballo de mar**__… – incorrecto; era un delfín._

_**- Candy, el dije en la cadena de Albert es…**_

_**- Una ancla**__… – correcto. _

_**- Albert, ¿cuántos aretes usa Candy?**_

_Los normales… –__** Dos**__… – incorrecto, no llevaba ninguno. _

_**- Candy, ¿cuántos hermanos tiene Albert?... – **__ella ignorante de ese dato, pidió ayuda de los demás pero ninguno le sopló así que le tonteó el número…_

_**- Uno…**__ – incorrecto, Albert contaba con tres medias hermanas._

_**- Bueno, el marcador quedó de la siguiente manera: Candy con dos puntos castigará dos veces a Albert que con uno le castigará a ella. ¿Quién empieza?**_

_**- Yo**__… – dijo Candy que le pidió… __**– Debe caminar como Charles Chaplin y hacer el sonido de un... ¡delfín!**_

_Albert, a pesar de que litigó fieramente por otra cosa, no pudo convencerla y por supuesto cuando caracterizó el primer castigo ¡todos sus amigos se vaciaron de la risa de lo ridículo que se había visto! Con el segundo no sufrió tanto porque el sonido de los delfines era muy familiar para él que cuando fue su turno lo aprovecharía muy bien al decir… –__** Yo simplemente quiero… comerme una fresa**__… – Todos por supuesto le echaron relajo al alegarle…_

_**- ¡Albert ¿qué tipo de castigo es ese?!...**__ – ya que había muchas en un cercano frutero, sin embargo Candy supo de inmediato lo que le estaba pidiendo. Y aunque sus ojos le imploraron, él tampoco tuvo compasión de ella que fue presa del miedo cuando lo vio acercarse._

_Los amigos que le vieron en su intención, rápidamente se quedaron callados en espera de… _

_Porque sabía y veía que se cobraría, Candy paralizada, cerró los ojos. Viendo Albert el temblor en sus delgados, inocentes y virginales labios puso sus manos en el tierno rostro para sujetarlo. Luego y con lentitud se fue inclinando hasta que los alcanzó para acariciarlos con los suyos en apenas un rose; caricia que consiguió que Candy se relajara; y que cuando destensó su boca esta traicioneramente se entreabrió dándole así el suficiente acceso para que la lengua de él se colara poco a poco hasta que incitó a la suya pegándose los dos en un beso que fueron contados los segundos de su duración. No obstante porque Albert se estaba excitando ante la respuesta de Candy, sus manos fueron descendiendo para quedarse en los glúteos de ella que la atrajo hacia él. Ese abultado contacto quebró en pedazos el beso; así que después de mirarlo con espanto, ella apenada se echó a correr._

Y porque parecía que Candy estaba reviviendo lo que sintió aquella vez, apresurada volvió de su letargo dándose cuenta que estaba sola sentada en esa banca.

De nuevo espantada buscó a su compañero; y debido a que Terre usaba una larga gabardina negra difícilmente dio con él que, de cierto modo, yacía escondido parado y recargado en el barandal metálico y con su mirada extraviada en la profundidad del agua dulce del río por donde navegaban.

A pesar de que sus pasos eran lentos, el taconeo femenino llamó su atención. Mirándola de reojo la vio llegar hasta su lado; luego se enderezó, se giró hacia a ella que no sabía cómo explicarle lo que le pasó. Por supuesto Terre no le daría tiempo ya que cuando sus miradas se toparon de frente le dijo… **– Ya estamos llegando. Vayamos adentro para cubrir la cuenta e inmediatamente descender y dirigirnos a la casa de Karen.**

**- Terre**… – lo detuvo al verlo a pasar a su lado; pero por la mirada de advertencia que percibió de él, lo soltó y únicamente pudo decirle… **– Lo siento.**

**- Por supuesto… – **él sonrió y empleó ironía…** – ¡por supuesto que todavía lo sientes!... – **y es que Candy cuando se perdía en su recuerdo, él le estuvo llamando y ella definitivamente nunca tuvo deseos de responderle por seguir pensando en Albert.

Comprendiendo el gravísimo error que había cometido, ella no pudo seguirle porque increíblemente estaba clavada en la plataforma sintiendo las ganas de llorar por haberle hecho eso. Sin embargo Terre la llamó… **– ¿Vienes o no?**... – Así que conteniendo sus lágrimas Candy finalmente lo siguió.

. . .

El viaje hacia la casa de Karen se tornó sumamente pesado. Su silencio y obvia molestia la tenían muy tensa. Hablarle sería como firmar su sentencia de muerte pero no le importaría; entonces le preguntó… – **¿Debe ser necesaria mi presencia, allá con tu tía?**

Terre no la miró e indicó al chofer… **– En la próxima salida, date la vuelta.**

**- Terre… **

Este dijo… – ¡**Si no quieres ir, tampoco te voy a obligar!**

**- ¿Por qué eres así?... **– le cuestionó en un desesperado grito; y él con severidad, le pidió aclaración…

**- ¡¿Ser, cómo?!**

**- Tan… tan… ¡ash!**... – Candy se frustró y comentó… **– ¡Sólo fue una simple pregunta la que hice! No tenías porqué tomar tan abrupta decisión.**

**- ¡Lo hice porque me imagino que quieres ir a descansar ¿o no?!**

**- ¡Y al hacerlo… ¿pretendes dejarme sola en el apartamento?!**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**

**- ¡Ah, mucho peor! Vas a usarme de pretexto para no ir con tus padres, ¿cierto?**

**- ¡Candy!**… – él, porque había levantado la voz, la moderó al indagarle… **– ¡¿qué es lo que quieres entonces?!**

**- Que me digas porqué estás enojado.**

**- ¡No lo estoy!**

**- ¡¿No?! ¿Entonces por qué evitas el mirarme?**… – Terre que efectivamente miraba a hacia la ventanilla que tenía a la derecha, resopló fuertemente. Después sereno le dijo…

**- Lo siento. No fue mi intención… **– pero aún así, no se giró a mirarla. Comprendiendo, Candy dio fin a la "conversación" y también se giró para posar sus ojos en la ventana de su izquierda y perder su mirada en los autos que pasaban conforme transitaban por la carretera. Sin embargo, el espectador que se había mantenido mudo, preguntó…

**- ¿Hacia dónde me dirijo, Señor Grandchester?.**.. – este finalmente se dignó a verla escuchándose de ella…

**- A donde le habían indicado primero, por favor… – **luego lo miró y él… bueno, su gesto consiguió que Candy negara con la cabeza y volviera su mirada hacia fuera sin volver a pronunciar palabra alguna ni aún cuando al llegar a su destino…

. . .

La caballerosidad nata en él no le permitió ser descortés cuando, a pesar de su molestia y silencio, se dispuso a abrirle la puerta a su esposa que se dejó ayudar a salir del auto y a ser conducida al interior de la mansión de Karen que habiéndosele anunciado anticipadamente su llegada, sobre la puerta y siempre atenta los recibía, oyendo Candy con anterioridad cuando Terre le pedía el chofer no esperarlos y regresarse a la ciudad.

La tía que lo conocía como la palma de su mano, a señal de saludo, le preguntó… **– ¿A qué se debe tu seriedad?**... – el sobrino finalmente abriría la boca para pedir seca y duramente…

**- ¿Dónde está mi padre?**

**- Arriba, en la alcoba con tu madre**…. – Más Karen que no renunciaría a su cometido interrogaría a… **– Candy, cariño, ¿qué sucede?**... – Terre miró a ambas; y habiendo negado con la cabeza de lo entrometida que muchas veces podía llegar a ser su querida pariente, mudo se marchó en busca de sus progenitores.

Y en lo que él llegaba a ellos quitándose abrigo y dejándolo en alguna parte en el camino, Candy que también se liberaba del suyo y aceptaba ocupar un asiento en la sala que se le había ofrecido, dudó en explayar sus problemas maritales. Ante la clara desconfianza Karen no se ofendió, si no al contrario la entendió y no volvió a presionarla porque segura estaba que en cuanto Terre terminara de hablar con sus padres, bajaría o la buscaría para contarle.

Pero mientras ese momento llegaba y la anfitriona nuevamente ofrecía siendo esta vez algo para tomar y atención que Candy rechazó, Terre al llegar nivel arriba a la recámara de Eleanor se dirigió. Y estaba llegando a la puerta cuando esta se abrió saliendo por ella una empleada que le sonrió apenas.

Diciendo que él se haría cargo de cerrarla, la trabajadora le hizo una reverencia y se retiró sintiendo compasión del guapo hijo y de la fea madre que recientemente habían atendido.

Anunciándose, Terre asomó la cabeza en el interior de la recámara observando la espalda de su padre que sentado sobre la cama, miraba de frente a su madre que se oía que lloraba.

Sigiloso, el hijo se acercó a ellos extrañándole que Eleanor estuviera cubierta de pies a cabeza. La mano que puso sobre el hombro de Richard consiguió que este lo nombrara… **– Terre, hijo.**

**- Buenas noches, papá**… – y a éste se inclinaron para besar su mejilla; luego el recién llegado preguntó… **– ¿Qué le pasa a mamá?**... – Eleanor, ante la cuestión, irrumpió en un amargo llanto que logró preocupar a su hijo que conforme se acercaba, inquiría … **– ¿Qué tienes? ¿por qué lloras así?**

Terre intentó quitarle la manta pero Richard se lo impidió… **– No lo hagas, hijo.**

**- Entonces dime qué está pasando porque verdaderamente me están poniendo nervioso con todo esto. **

Richard fue quien dijo… **– Se trata de Susana.**

Y de nuevo se preguntó… –** ¿Qué con ella?!**

**- Ha hecho algo que…**

**- ¿Se mató?... – **¿por qué justamente se hubo preguntado eso?

**- ¡Mejor lo hubiera hecho antes de hacerme esto!**... – la voz de la mujer no se escuchaba la misma; sin embargo Terre…

**- ¿Hacerte qué?... **– ninguno le respondía hasta que… –** ¡Vamos, Eleanor, dilo de una vez!**

Y debido a que estaba perdiendo la paciencia su padre le pidió… **– Terre, por favor. No grites.**

Pues pareció que se le indicó lo contrario porque el guapetón espetó… –** ¡Entonces con un carajo díganme ¿qué diablos está pasando y por qué ella está así?!... – **tapada de pies a cabeza.

El pobre de Richard comenzó a decir… –** Hijo… tu madre ha sufrido una parálisis facial.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!.**.. – Terre quiso verla pero ella…

**- ¡No!**... – le gritó… **– ¡No quiero que me veas! ¡que ninguno más lo haga!**

**- Debes de, porque… ¿qué ha dicho el doctor?... – **el unigénito preguntó a su padre que le informaría…

**- La presión arterial se le disparó y se combinó con una crisis nerviosa.**

**- Pero ¿qué lo provocó?**

**- ¡¿Quien ha de ser?!... – **Eleanor, en un serio e histérico drama y de debajo de las sábanas, responsabilizó a… –** ¡Ustedes! ¡Todos! ¡Con sus estupideces! ¡Sólo espero que ahora estés contento porque si antes me considerabas y me llamabas un monstruo, ahora verdaderamente lo soy!**

**- Madre, por favor, no digas eso. Puede hacerte daño.**

**- ¡¿Más del que me han hecho, hijos ingratos cuando yo me sacrifiqué, me desvelé y me desviví por darles lo mejor y hacer de ustedes lo que son hoy en día?!... – **Con la grave situación, un irónico "Sí como no" Terre tuvo que contener, sin embargo…

**- Está bien. Eso no lo voy a discutir contigo. Ahora cuéntame ¿qué ha sucedido con Susana?... – **Para informarle la facialmente deformada se le vio sentarse sobre el colchón. Luego lentamente la vieron descubrirse asombrándose con horror conforme iba exponiendo lo que horas antes había sido un perfecto y bellísimo rostro.

Con la fuerte impresión, Terre se llevó las manos a la cabeza y exclamó groseramente pero compasivo corrió hacia ella para abrazarla y llamarle amorosa y tiernamente… **– ¡Mami!... – **Sólo porque los hombres, dice la canción, no deben llorar pero a él le valió porque se trataba de su madre y en conjunto se le oyó decir… **– ¡Dios, ¿por qué?!**

El estarlo escuchando tan vulnerable y culpándose por su salud, consiguió que la mujer… ¡que hacía años no hacía!... le correspondiera al abrazo, le acariciara su cabello, y se inclinara para depositarle un beso en la cabeza.

**- ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad lo siento!… – **Terre repetía una y otra vez mientras que Eleanor sostenía miradas con Richard que de cierto modo le recriminaba mentalmente…

_- Eso es tu hijo. Siempre fue así. Siempre estuvo lleno de sentimientos nobles a pesar de los castigos a los que lo sometiste. ¿Te fue difícil aceptarlo, entenderlo y amarlo? ¿En cambio qué preferiste? Desecharlo de tu lado por una "hija" a la cual y al final de cuentas te pagó peor y no le importó a todo lo que tuviste que renunciar para darle a ella el amor que no le correspondía._

Continuará

**Gracias a ti, sí a ti que tan amablemente me dejaste tu comentario en el capítulo anterior.**


	22. Chapter 22

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo XXI: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

Manteniéndose abrazados, tanto Eleanor como Terre calmaron cada uno sus pesares. Al quedarse completamente dormida la madre, el hijo, a lado de su padre, abandonaron la alcoba para ir a encerrarse en la de Richard que antes solicitó la presencia de una empleada para que le hiciera compañía a la enferma.

Ofreciendo asiento en la sala que decoraba la habitación y un tabaco que también se aceptó, el hombre mayor conforme daba lumbre comenzó a decir… **– ¿Qué tanto conoces de tu amigo Albert?**

Terre, exhalando el humo del cigarrillo, contestó sinceramente… **– A estas alturas te puedo decir, padre, que hasta como amigo lo desconozco… **– y enseguida indagó… –** ¿Por qué te interesa saber de él?**

Richard que se había sentado en el sillón individual frente a su hijo, inquirió… –** Es el heredero de la naviera Andrew, ¿verdad?**

**- No. Según tengo entendido desde muy joven renunció a todo su poderío. Pero no me has dicho ¿por qué precisamente quieres hablar de ese?**

El padre nuevamente evadió la respuesta con la excusa de extender el cenicero que se tomó de la mesita de centro para que ahí depositaran las cenizas del tabaco.

Tratando de mantener la calma, Terre aceptó lo que Richard tan amablemente le ofreció. Sin embargo, por los evidentes esquivos de su padre y porque el asunto era Susana se preguntó por ella respondiéndosele… **– No está en casa.**

Entonces se observó… **– Ya es algo tarde para que esté afuera y sola, ¿no te parece?**

**- De hecho tampoco lo está.**

Terre no le conocía amistades en América y por ende… – **¿Se ha regresado a Londres?**

**- No creo que lo haya elegido para… **

**- ¡Padre!**… – el hijo estaba a punto de jalarse los cabellos ante tanta vacilación de su progenitor que de nuevo hubo callado… **– ¿Cuál es el misterio con ella?**

**- Terre… se ha casado.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!... **– se mostró instantánea sorpresa con la noticia; más al intentar averiguar… – ¡**¿Con quién?!**... – él mismo e inmediatamente se dio la respuesta… **– ¡¿Se ha casado con Albert Andrew?!**

**- Lo ha hecho.**

**- ¿Te dio sus razones?**

**- Nos dijo que tú las sabrías.**

. . .

_Con esa brillante idea en mente, Susana ordenó ser llevada a la comandancia. Hablar con Albert Andrew solicitó en el momento que estuvo allá. El oficial que la escoltaba le guiaba hasta la celda del rubio que, sin nada por hacer al estar encerrado, todavía dormía. Con la batuta de seguridad rudamente golpearon los barrotes para hacerlo despertar consiguiéndolo en cuestión de segundos. Adormilado Albert se enderezó, se sentó y escuchó… __**– Tienes visita, Andrew…**__ – Este levantó la vista y la vio, temblorosa como una ratita. _

_Sonriendo de su pálido y asustadizo aspecto, el encarcelado se talló el rostro, se peinó el cabello y deseándole – buenos días – se puso de pie para caminar hasta ella que le devolvió el saludo y un…_

_**- ¿Cómo has estado?**_

_**- Creo que prisionero… **__– fue irónico… –__** ha no ser que… ya hayas conseguido mi libertad.**_

_**- No, todavía no; pero te prometo que la conseguiré pronto.**_

_**- ¿Vienes sola?**_

_**- Sí.**_

_**- ¿Y eso?... – **__se hubo extrañado._

_**- Así será desde este día.**_

_**- Me sorprendes.**_

_**- Y más te sorprenderá lo que vengo a proponerte.**_

_**- Pues tú dirás.**_

_**- Pero primero contéstame… ¿qué darías por tener a Candy de regreso?**_

_**- No lo sé. ¿Qué quieres que te dé a cambio?**_

_**- A Terre por supuesto.**_

_**- ¿Y cómo sería el intercambio con "nuestros amores"?**_

_**- Reconoces que tu plan falló, ¿verdad?**_

_**- Hubiera funcionado si ustedes lo hubiesen seguido como yo verdaderamente se los planteé. Desde un principio les advertí que Terrence es más astuto que un zorro; y la droga que les conseguí era capaz de poner a dormir ¡así!**__… – chasqueó los dedos… __**– a un elefante pero no**__… – hizo un gesto burlón… __**– Me dan una bebida de frutillas que una noche antes había probado.**_

_**- En ese caso**__… – Susana molesta le restregó… __**– ¿por qué tú no cumpliste con tu parte? A Candy ya la tenías en el auto ¿te fue "tan difícil" noquearla y llevártela a la cama?**_

_Albert se aferró de las barras y apretando los dientes dijo… __**– Aunque no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, yo sí tengo recuerdos y guardo sentimientos por ella, en cambio tú… es únicamente tu obsesión por él.**_

_**- Tal vez sí pero es la misma que te mueve a ti.**_

_**- ¡¿Viniste solamente a decir eso?!... – **__el preso alzó la voz y los compañeros de otras celdas le pidieron silencio entremezclándose con las palabras de Susana…_

_**- No; si no a que me cuentes ¿qué tanto sabes de la vida de Terre?**_

_**- Específicamente... – **__Albert recargó su cuerpo sobre los barrotes y cruzándose de brazos le preguntó… – __**¿qué quieres saber?**_

_**- ¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado?**_

_**- Nunca ha tomado en serio a las mujeres aunque… **__– él la recordó. _

_**- ¿Qué?**_

_**- Pudiera haber una; sí… **__– de nuevo se giró a la visita… – __**Inclusive vivió un tiempo con ella pero**__… _

_**- ¿Cómo se llama?**__... – preguntó interrumpidamente una celosa Susana._

_**- Abril… – **__Albert la nombró y sonrió al maquinar… __**– Ella tiene bastante material que podría ayudarnos a…**_

_**- ¿Dónde la localizamos?**_

_**- ¿Traes tu celular?**__... – Sí pero el guardia le impidió utilizarlo. Entonces el preso le demandó... __**– ¡Comunícate con mi abogado y sáquenme pronto de aquí!**_

_**- No tengo el dinero suficiente para hacerlo, además Eleanor tampoco lo tiene disponible ha no ser…**_

_**- ¿Qué?**_

_**- Albert, si quieres salir de aquí, tienes que ayudarme.**_

_**- ¡¿Y cómo si estoy encerrado?!... **__– alguien había dicho con frustración pero con sagacidad se cuestionó…_

_**- ¿Cuentas con los mismos contactos de Terre?**_

_**- Algunos; pero después de nuestro altercado muchos de esos seguramente ya me dieron la espalda.**_

_**- ¿Y qué tan hábil y ambicioso es tu abogado?**_

_**- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**_

_**- Verás, mi urgencia por casarme con alguien es porque... al hacerlo automáticamente la herencia de mi padre pasa a mí. Si tu licenciado pudiera hacer exacta y rápidamente lo mismo que Terre hizo, yo tendría mi dinero, tú saldrías libre y…**_

_**- … nosotros estaríamos casados con la oportunidad de estar más cerca de ellos y así encontrar la manera para separarlos y recuperarlos ¿cierto?**_

_**- Esa es la idea.**_

. . . . .

Observados la rapidez y el nerviosismo con que se consumió el cigarro, Richard miraba a Terre conforme se dirigía al balcón de esa habitación. En la noche estrellada pondría sus ojos para pensar de manera profunda y minuciosa y olvidarse otro rato de su esposa que al estar con la tía habiendo platicado únicamente con referencia a Annie, al notarse el cansancio que el rostro de Candy empezaba a reflejar, Karen le preguntó… **– ¿Quieres irte a descansar?**

Claro que lo deseaba pero… –** Terre no ha bajado aún.**

**- Hija… **– la desengañaría… –** él podría tardar en hacerlo.**

Interesándose Candy cuestionó… –** ¿Tan mal está su madre?**

**- Sí. Y no sé si quieras escucharlo de mí o de él de lo que le pasó.**

**- Me gustaría verlo… **– se prefirió… –** para preguntarle a qué hora nos iremos… **– porque estaba segura que ahí no se quedaría, no donde Susana no donde Eleanor por muy lindo que fuera Richard y la misma Karen que ofreció…

**- Mi casa está disponible para ti.**

**- Siempre tan amable. Gracias pero… **

**- La habitación de Annie está arriba**… – la tía fue sutil… **– aunque la de Terre es la última sobre este nivel. Cualquiera puedes ocupar para descansarte en lo que mi sobrino se desocupa.**

**- Está bien… **– Candy sonrió y escuchó…

**- Voy a ordenar te traigan algo de mi ropa para que estás más cómoda.**

**- Karen, otra vez gracias.**

Como respuesta, la anfitriona le acarició el rostro y después se dispuso a subir mientras que Candy habiendo tomado sus pertenencias emprendió camino hacia la habitación de él que conforme admiraba y reconocía su toque varonil y personal, Terre, arriba, fue avisado por su tía a la que se le agradeció por sus atenciones y se le pidió unos momentos de su tiempo. Diciéndole dónde podía encontrarla en cuanto terminara con su padre, Karen fue a su pieza para elegir las prendas que su sobrina política necesitaría tanto para dormir como para usar en el nuevo día, uno que Candy recibiría sola ¿por qué?

. . .

Habiendo hecho conocedor a Richard desde la relación Albert-Candy y de lo que suponía eran los principales motivos por los que Susana había optado por casarse con su rival de amores, Terre después de haberle deseado buenas noches a su padre y luego a su madre que seguía dormida, a su tía fue, hallándola descansando sobre su cama y leyendo. Pero él preguntó… – **¿Estás durmiendo?**

**- No; te estoy esperando**… – Karen dejó libro y anteojos en el buró más próximo para invitarle a sentarse. Optando por acostarse el sobrino, deshaciéndose de su saco, lo hizo a su lado. Sin embargo de momento no habló, sólo miraba hacia el techo. Entonces la querida pariente… **– ¿Qué te pasa, hijo? ¿Tienes problemas con Candy?... **– ella le hubo preguntado, en cambio él…

**- ¿Viste a Susana?**

**- No; todo lo que sabes, nos los comunicó por teléfono.**

**- ¡Hasta eso!**

**- Sí; pero según una de las empleadas, me contó que cuando llegaron tus padres en la mañana, Susana y Eleanor tuvieron una ligera discusión.**

**- ¿Ah, sí?**

**- Exactamente no pudieron decirme de qué se trató pero…**

Terre giró la cabeza para enterarla… –** ¿Supiste que mi madre, además de sobornar, fue a mi casa para amenazar a Candy?**

**- ¡¿Que hizo qué?!... **– debido a su expresión, Karen se declaró ignorante de esa información… **– ¡No, no lo sabía! Yo cuando llegué del instituto tanto tu padre como madre, estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Richard únicamente salió para hacerme compañía a la hora de la comida pero no tuvimos oportunidad de comentar mucho**… – luego hizo la observación… **– ¡Con razón Candy no quería quedarse!**

**- ¿Te lo dijo?**

**- No, pero se le veía renuente. ¡Eleanor! ¿cómo pudo haber hecho semejante cosa?... **– primero incrédula Karen, ahora ansiosa, volvería al ataque… **– ¿por eso están molestos tú y ella?**

**- No.**

**- ¿Entonces?.**.. – Porque Terre no contestó, la tía sentida dijo… **– Ya no me tienes confianza.**

El sobrino la miró fugazmente; luego se talló los ojos, pasó sus manos por sus cabellos y los alborotó con desesperación. Después, con lujo de detalle, comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado durante el día con Candy. Karen que se había girado para apoyarse sobre su costado, en cada una de sus palabras pronunciadas y gestos reflejados le prestó suma atención; así que cuando terminó de compartirle, referente a la última parte, se le cuestionó… **– Y estás indignadamente enojado porque piensas, que al final de cuentas, Candy sigue pensando en Albert ¿no?**... – Terre la miró con furia; y por lo mismo… **– No me mires así y contesta.**

**- ¡Es obvio, ¿no, Karen?!**

**- ¿Se lo preguntaste?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**

**- No, claro; porque optaste por hacerte el ofendido en lugar de aclararlo. Sin embargo… creo que tú tuviste la culpa de eso.**

**- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!.**.. – Terre como de rayo se hubo puesto de pie y la confrontó. Karen no se amedrentó de su mirada y se lo afirmó…

**- Tú, no sólo la llevaste a navegar por las aguas, sino que removiste otras cosas de su pasado. No olvides que Albert está ahí y lógico… algo le hizo recordarlo; pero eso no significa que esté en su presente. Hijo… **– le aconsejó… – **no permitas que los celos entren en tu matrimonio porque si no es Albert, Susana o Eleanor, serán ellos los que destruyan lo que poco a poco has ido construyendo. Debes confiar en ella. Debes hacerlo, Terre, porque Candy no te hizo un escándalo cuando Abril estuvo en tu casa, ¿o sí?**

**- ¡No pero…!**

**- Por favor, hijo, no te cierres en tu amor propio y herido; porque bien conoces el motivo por el cual Susana ha seguido tu ejemplo. Es verdad, tú te uniste por interés a tu esposa pero tú quieres que de tu matrimonio salga algo bueno. Susana lo ha hecho con toda finalidad de hacer lo malo: separarlos.**

**- ¡Lo sé, lo sé!**

**- Entonces si lo sabes**… – le sugirió… **– ahora ve con Candy. Discúlpate, explícale lo que ha pasado, prepárala a lo que se van a confrontar y de paso dile… ¡cuánto la amas!**

**- ¿Y tú cómo sabes de mis sentimientos hacia ella?**

**- ¡Porque soy vieja, no tarada!… – **La adorable tía sacó fuertes carcajadas a su sobrino que desde su lugar le mandó un beso aéreo y salió en busca de su esposa a la cual, encontró profundamente dormida y que para no despertarla al verla tan cómoda en su lecho además de tener viva en su mente la imagen de su madre, a la oficina de Karen se dirigió para tomar su computador e investigar, localizar y consultar tanto a sus amigos reconocidos en la materia como a recomendados para que le ayudaran a recuperar el rostro de Eleanor.

Por ello… él que habiendo pasado las horas ahí y con el mínimo de sueño, antes de que el sol apareciera y todos despertaran, tomó un auto para dirigirse primero, ya que estaba más cerca, al rutinario colegio y luego a su apartamento donde se aseó; cambió sus ropas y tomó otras para Candy que al abrir los ojos, los fijó a su derecha dándose cuenta que Terre no había dormido a su lado.

Creyendo que todavía seguía molesto con su persona, ella suspiró con resignación quedándose otros minutos en la cama. Después de estar completamente despierta, se levantó para ingresar al baño, asearse y vestirse con lo que Karen le había proporcionado.

Para averiguar dónde dormía su esposo, Candy salió de la habitación encontrándose en la sala precisamente a la dueña de la casa que bebía un jugo energético antes de marcharse al instituto que presidía. Ofrecidos los buenos días, Karen extendió invitación… **– ¿Te gustaría ir a saludar a Annie?**

Candy no desechó la oportunidad de ir a ver a su hermana; así que a la empleada le pidió… **– En cuanto vea a Terre, ¿podría avisarle de mi salida?**

Karen se extrañó de oír eso y por lo mismo cuestionó… **– ¿No durmió contigo?**... – la sobrina política, reservando para ella su tristeza, negó con la cabeza y la tía del ausente… bueno, mejor optó por dedicarle personalmente una grosería a su sobrino por su testarudez ignorando las tres mujeres que el hombre no estaba en casa sino que ya iba de camino a ella donde media hora después fue entregado el mensaje a Terre que conocedor del tiempo que le tomaba hacer sus recorridos matutinos a Karen en el internado, lo aprovechó para ir a ver cómo había amanecido tanto su madre como su padre.

Por su parte, Candy ya estaba saludando y abrazando a Annie que en cuanto llegaron, a la secretaria se le pidió hacerla llamar.

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que miraban… **– ¡Te ves más alta!**... – la hermana mayor, al observarlo, lo hubo expresado; y la coqueta menor encontró la razón de aproximadamente cinco centímetros…

**- Tal vez sean por las zapatillas. ¿Qué me dices del uniforme?**... – la estudiante se alejó un poco para modelárselo… **– ¡¿No es hermoso?!**

**- Muchísimo…** – dijo Candy notando un severo cambio en su hermanita… **– Te hace ver también más delgada. Tu cabello**… – se lo acarició… **– ¡Está más brilloso que nunca!**

**- Entre mis amigas lo han experimentado de todo. Sólo falta que lo cambie de color.**

**- ¡No; no vayas a hacerlo!**… – se le suplicó.

**- ¡Pero hay que estar a la moda, hermanita! También lo quiero cortar y… **– De afuera, la campana escolar sonó… –** Bueno, me dio gusto verte, Candy. Ahora debo irme. ¡Tengo clase de baile y hoy nos toca Claqué y me encanta! Creo que me inclinaré por esa rama o no lo sé. ¡Hay tantas cosas que aprender que me es muy difícil decidirme por una sola!**

**- Tómalo con calma y después lo sabrás. Mira…** – Candy del escritorio de Karen tomó una hoja de papel y escribió… **– Terre me ha regalado un computador y… este es mi correo electrónico. **

**- ¡Súper cool, sister!**... – exclamó la jovencita… **– ¡En clase de computación, te escribiré! ¡Te quiero!**… – le dio un beso en la mejilla; y de camino a la salida… **– Salúdame a mi cuñado; y dale las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por ti y por mí. Te prometo echarle muchas ganas para no defraudarlos. Te veo después.**

**- Adiós, Annie… – **dijo su hermana con toque de melancolía conforme la veía partir; aunque también le decían adiós a la chiquilla traviesa y se preparaban mentalmente para recibir a la hermosa adolescente en la que se estaba convirtiendo la colegiala que de lo más feliz iba a reanudarse a sus clases.

Y mientras Karen se desocupaba de sus cotidianas obligaciones directrices, Candy visitante se propuso a dar un paseo por los alrededores del prestigioso internado. Ya avanzado un tiempo de haberlo recorrido, se le ubicó para anunciársele su regreso a casa donde en la oficina exactamente irían a encontrar a padre e hijo que hablaban, entre cosas mundialmente noticiosas, de la salud de Eleanor y de la actitud "inteligente" de Susana.

Viendo llegar a ambas, en lo que la tía Karen se adelantaba con su primo Richard después de haberles saludado e invitado a pasar al comedor para almorzar juntos, Terre, al notar que Candy lo esquivaba y se marchaba sola, de su lugar apresuradamente se levantó para cortarle el paso y pararse frente a ella que le miró y sonó seria al reclamarle… **– No fuiste a dormir. **

**- En sí, no lo he hecho.**

**- ¿Por qué?... **– ella le miró con regaño; y él fue rápido al decir…

**- Tenemos que hablar. **

**- Si no es urgente, ¿puede esperar? Tengo hambre.**

**- Lo es, pero… está bien. Lo hacemos después… **– sin embargo, Terre no se movió de su lugar; y porque la miraba detenidamente, ella quiso saber…

**- ¿Qué pasa?... – **A señal de contestación, él acortó aún más la distancia y ella no se meneó al observar sus peligrosas intenciones sino al contrario le permitió que la abrazara para también corresponderle y con gusto el fogoso beso de buenos días que su marido ya le proporcionaba. ¿Preguntarle por su molestia? Ya no fue necesario hacerlo porque sus caricias le estaban pidiendo que por favor todo pasara a ser parte del olvido.

Rápidamente prendidos y obligados a separarse porque se les fue a avisar que los esperaban en el comedor, habiéndose mirado el mutuo deseo despertado, sonreído por haber sido pillados en su travesura y tomado de las manos que anteriormente se hubieron agasajado, hacia allá la pacífica pareja se condujo enterándose Candy, conforme ingerían los alimentos, de lo terriblemente sucedido a su suegra. Mirando con azoro a Terre, este le pedía paciencia para después explicarle. No obstante, él comentaba lo que había averiguado al respecto y lo que debían hacer para ayudar a su madre, cuando se presentó en el área y muy quitada de la pena: Susana que alegre se oiría al desearles… –** ¡Buenos días!**

Los comensales le dedicaron diferentes miradas: unas de recriminación, otras de indiferencia y otras con los deseos de sacarla a patadas y mandarla bien lejos. Sin embargo la descarada yéndose a parar entre dos sillas que redondeaban la mesa exclamó… – **¡Vaya!... – **y observó… –** Pero si tenemos a la familia completa. Aunque… **– la buscó… – **¿dónde está tía Eleanor? La necesito para que todos estén reunidos y puedan conocer al que desde ayer… es mi marido.**

De los ahí presentes sólo el rostro de Candy expresó sorpresa; y nuevamente a su cónyuge miró para pedirle aclaración de lo dicho por la loca esa; en cambio Terre grosero se escuchó… – **¡Porque no te vas a la…!**

**- Hijo… **– Richard le pidió serenidad, misma que empleó al decirle a su sobrina…. –**Lamentablemente tu tía está indispuesta; así que nosotros no tenemos ningún inconveniente en que nos lo presentes primero, ¿no es así?**

**- Bueno, de hecho no será sorpresa para nadie ya que la mayoría de ustedes lo conocen, principalmente Candy… **– Susana la miró; y porque ella también… **– ¡Oh, sí! Te sonará algo familiar su nombre aunque la manera en como nos casamos… – **sonrió estúpidamente… –** se la copiamos a Terre… **– al que sostenía miradas con su intrigada esposa y él que otra vez abrió la boca para decir…

**- ¡Porque no dejas tus bobos misterios y vas al grano! Al fin que ya sabemos de quién se trata.**

**- Pero tal parece que Candy no, querido primo. Por la carita tan confundida que tiene. Sólo espero que no vayas a odiarme por haberme casado con… tu Albert.**

**- ¡¿Quién dijo?!**... – alguien sumamente extrañada pidió confirmación.

**- Albert**… – volvieron a mencionar su nombre; y este no tardó en aparecer en el lugar. Su gesto cínico acompañado con un comportamiento desfachatado provocó la ira de quien le miraba mortalmente al haber dirigido su saludo únicamente a…

**- Hola, Candy…. – **Esta que parecía no entender absolutamente nada, también lo miraba; pero luego a Terre que ya apretaba fuertemente su puño teniendo en su mano el cuchillo con que cortaba sus alimentos.

Sujetándolo por la muñeca, Karen que estaba a su derecha le aconsejó… **– Paciencia, hijo. Recuerda que lo hacen precisamente para alterarte.**

Por su parte, el señor Grandchester también para evitar ser testigo de una masacre se puso de pie y a propósito le dio la espalda a su nuera para mirar de frente al recién llegado al que se le dijo con amabilidad… **– Es un gusto conocerle, Señor Andrew… **– e increíblemente les invitó… – ** Por favor, acompáñennos a almorzar.**

Ante semejante cosa, Terre abruptamente abandonó su asiento y enfurecido estalló… **– ¡Padre, no lo estás diciendo en serio, ¿verdad?!**

En cambio el tranquilo progenitor fraseó… **– Lo cortés no quita lo valiente, hijo. Además no olvides que ahora él es parte de la familia.**

**- ¡Será de la tuya, porque mía no!**

**- Terre… – **Este negando con la cabeza volvió a su lugar oyendo todos de Susana…

**- No te preocupes, Tío Richard; porque antes de venir para acá desayunamos. Ahora lo que me interesa es ver a Tía Eleanor… **– ella, devolviéndose a donde yacía parado Albert, oyó sugerencia…

**- Te recomendaría que no lo hicieras.**

**- ¿Por qué no?... **– altanera confrontó a quien se lo impidió.

**- Porque se te ha explicado que no está disponible.**

**- Pero es que… **– alguien con estudiada resignación se encogió de hombros y… – **bueno, la veré más tarde. Ahora si nos disculpan… **– Susana tomó de la mano a su compañero y se le hizo fácil decir… –** estaremos en mi habitación… **– sin embargo…

**- ¡Un momento, señorita!**… – Karen con fuerte autoridad llamó su atención; y a ella se le recordó…

**- Tía, no olvides que ahora soy la señora de Andrew. **

**- ¿Ah, sí?**

**- Sí…** – contestó la sinvergüenza porque con la excusa de planear bien todos sus ataques, ellos sí a cualquier motel se dirigieron pero al estar ahí, ella con deseos carnales y él para nada feo, pues, la cama, el lugar y los servicios… los hubieron aprovechado muy bien.

Interpretando a la perfección la descocada facción, Karen a pesar de ser una mujer moderna y alivianada, también tenía principios y morales y por ellos su boca habló… – **En ese caso…** – con elegancia y con la servilleta se limpió las comisuras de sus labios para decir… – **Me imagino que sólo vienes por tus pertenencias y te marcharás ¿cierto?**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!... – **no sólo Susana expresó sorpresa al oír…

**- Ya estás casada; y dice el dicho que el casado casa quiere o… ¿pretendes vivir bajo mi techo?**

**- Bueno… yo… este… no… sólo vine a…** – al rubio se le miró y este miraba a Terre que no aguantó el carcajearse de la puntada de su tía a la que se le reclamó apuntando… – **¡A él no le impediste que trajera a su esposa aquí!**

**- Pero resulta que él sólo está de visita porque tiene donde vivir, en cambio ustedes… ¿dónde lo harán? **

Susana no se dejaría pisotear… **– No olvides que en Londres…**

**- Donde vivías era en casa de Richard**… – se le buscó para cuestionarle… **– ¿Tú le seguirás dando residencia?... **– el señor Grandchester con su silencio respondió y Susana…

**- Está bien… **– tuvo que revelar públicamente… –** Desde este día yo comenzaré a cubrir mis propios gastos.**

Un guapo metiche, sólo para asegurarse, quiso saber… –** ¿Y cómo lo harás?**

**- Han liberado mi herencia.**

**- ¡Vaya!... **– se mofarían con gusto… –** ¡Eso sí que es un golpe de suerte para ti, Andrew!...** – se le miró con enemistad… –** Sólo espero que, aunque sea dinero de tu "señora esposa" ahora sí puedas hacerte responsable de tus pobres hijos a los cuales les dará mucho gusto al saber finalmente de ti.**

Susana privada de ese dato, vio a su vecino y le preguntó con extrañeza… – **¡¿Tienes hijos?!**

**- ¡Los más hermosos que te puedas imaginar, Susy!... **– la enteraron con vil sarcasmo… –** ¡Lástima que los gemelos estén tan desmejorados y abandonados por él! Así que… ten mucho cuidado, primita, porque aunque él se declaró divorciado, su esposa podría demandarlo por bigamia y a ti quitártelo todo ¿o no, Albert?... **– le sonrieron con burla, empero el atacado tampoco cedió…

**- Yo sólo sé una cosa, Terre… **– este enarcó altamente una ceja al oír… – **que de aquí no me iré con las manos vacías…** **– **y Albert volvió a mirar a Candy que se mantenía invisible, sorda, muda y ciega de todo lo que ahí sucedía; y a Susana le pidió… **– Te espero afuera… **– y a los demás… –** Me dio gusto conocerlos, "familia" y espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos. Con permiso… **– sonriente y tranquilo se despidió.

Y en lo que uno tras de otro emprendía retirada, Terre furioso y observándolos para sí le contestó… _– ¡Eso es lo que tú crees, maldito infeliz; pero antes de que te acerques a ella, yo…!_ – Candy acertadamente lo tomó de una mano y porque se la sintió sudorosamente helada le preguntó… **– ¿Estás bien?**

**- Yo… si no te molesta**… – se puso de pie… **– me gustaría ir a descansar un rato. De pronto me volvió el dolor de cabeza.**

**- Te acompaño.**

Candy, habiéndose disculpado, empezó a caminar siendo seguida por Terre que tuvo que acelerar sus pasos para alcanzarla ya que aquella parecía volar.

Tomándola por la cintura la detuvo y envolviéndola en sus brazos, ella sobre su pecho le preguntó… **– ¿Es que no piensan dejarnos vivir en paz?**

**- Tal parece que no, linda.**

Sintiendo las ganas de llorar debido a un miedo que le embargó además de que lo percibió en unos ojos azules, Candy levantó la cabeza para mirarle y solicitarle… **– Prométeme que haga lo que haga… no lo confrontarás.**

**- Candy…** – ésta le tomó del rostro y le suplicó…

**- ¡Prométemelo!**

Terre lo malinterpretaría otra vez al cuestionarle… **– ¿Tanto te importa?**

Ahora sí la señora se le enojaría al observarle… **– ¡Con un carajo, Terrence Grandchester... – **se separó de él para gritarle… –** ¡¿de qué modo te hago entender que eres tú el que única y verdaderamente me importa?! ¡¿O justamente qué quieres oír?! ¡¿lo mucho que te amo?! ¡Pues sí y por lo mismo, así suene como un maldito disco rayado volveré a decirlo: él hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser alguien importante en mi vida porque fue él mismo quien se encargó de matar toda ilusión y esperanza entre nosotros; así que aunque venga a decirte lo contrario yo no le creo por mucho que él lo asegure! ¡¿contento?!**

Su corazón bailaba de jubilo al saberse amado; pero él bromista sonaría al decir… –** Pues me valdría estarlo porque a la próxima que lo dude, sé que no vacilarás en hacérmelo entender a golpes.**

De un respiro la esposa pasó del enojo a las risas y le preguntó… –** ¿Me crees capaz de llegar a tanto?**

El esposo fingiendo miedo por ella le respondió… –** Sólo sé que me ha quedado en claro que no tengo deseos de averiguarlo.**

**- ¿Entonces?... **– Candy, aprovechándose de la situación, retomó su cuestión; y Terre abrazándola le dijo…

**- Te lo prometo, mi vida; porque yo tampoco quiero perderte… – **besó la coronilla de su cabeza; pero ella también necesitaba algo, así que levantó el rostro para cuestionarle…

**- Terre ¿me quieres?**

Él la miró por instantes y después de arrojar un suspiro le confesó… **– Candy, quererte es nada y amarte es poco. Mi amor por ti va digiriéndose mucho más allá que esas dos simples palabras.**

Y mientras esta pareja se entregaba en otro largo, intenso y estimulante beso, la que los veía con envidia, rabia, frustración y llanto conforme se iban dirigiendo a su habitación, recordaba que minutos antes afuera…

_Al darle alcance muy cerca del auto, Albert comentó… __**– Esto no lo tenías considerado… **__– el que los echaran de ahí._

_**- ¡Es que esa estúpida de Karen! Siempre favoreciéndolo a él.**_

_**- ¡A mí no importa eso, si no que encuentres la manera de regresar ahí!**_

_**- ¡¿Y cómo?!**_

_**- ¡Fácil!**__… – había dicho un furioso e irreconocible hombre._

_Horrorizada y adolorida la mujer se quejó del inesperado y fuerte golpe que recibió su mejilla; así que con lágrimas en los ojos y desde el suelo le preguntó… __**– ¡¿por qué lo has hecho?!**_

_Con diferente humor y ayudándole amablemente a levantarse le dijo… __**– Discúlpame, querida; pero esto también entra como parte del plan.**_

_**- ¡No te entiendo!**_

_**- Es muy sencillo. Chilla, patalea, berrea; pero mientras Candy esté en esa casa… **__– la apuntó… –__** tú serás la encargada de que yo vuelva a ella o de lo contrario… vas a conocer el infierno a mi lado.**_

Continuará

**Gracias, ladies, por estar todavía presentes.**

Pathya, LizCarter, Bea, Iris, Luisa, Amy C.L., Zu Castillo, Zucix, Viridiana, Olga Liz, Jessk, Darling Eveling, Silvia E, Rosi White, Rgrandchester, Yelitza, Sayuri Michaelis, Candida, Gianny17, SoledadC.


	23. Chapter 23

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo XXII: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

¿Cuántas veces a lo largo de su vida, estando dormida inclusive despierta, Susana hubo soñado con estar entre sus brazos y ser besada por esos labios que ahora otra los disfrutaba? Incontables era la respuesta; doble cantidad que por Terre había sido rechazada. ¿Por qué? Nuevamente su lastimado interior se preguntaba, si también era bella y también era capaz de amarle con la misma o superior intensidad que Candy que se la imaginaban, no sólo cuando aquella puerta de habitación se cerró sino desde días pasados, gozando, gimiendo, estremeciéndose y exclamando tanto su nombre como su éxtasis en cada momento que él la hacía suya.

Esas escenas de amor entre ellos conseguían que su corazón se achicara del dolor. Y es que a pesar de haber dicho que lo odiaba, era todo lo contrario. A su manera, Susana lo amaba. Habían sido tantos años de idealizar una vida juntos que no podía concebir que tan sólo en una semana otra mujer le ganara su atención y su amor: uno desmedido que a leguas se percibía por Candy ya sentían.

Aferrando sus manos en el barandal de las escaleras, Susana contuvo sus deseos de gritarle… – **¡Ladrona! ¡Ese hombre no era para ti! ¡Terre estaba destinado a mí! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que cruzarte en su camino?!**

Derramando las lágrimas que de por sí Albert con su golpe le había provocado y aprovechándose de que Karen y Richard se habían quedado en el comedor, Susana realmente dolida se dirigió a la habitación de Eleanor donde ésta, auxiliada por una empleada, se le daba un masaje en la cara.

El impacto de ver aquella monstruosidad logró que la hija postiza exclamara del espanto consiguiendo con su acto la atención de la enferma que empujando a la doméstica y cubriéndose totalmente, le espetara… **– ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Fuera! ¡Largo!... **– alguien inteligente entendió la indirecta y se retiró; en cambio…

**- ¡Mamacita!**… – chilló Susana; y sin consentimiento, a su lado fue para echarse también sobre su regazo. Pero Eleanor, bajo las sábanas, tomando una pose muy digna de ella, le recordó…

**- Según tú, no lo soy.**

**- ¡Perdóname!**... – se aferraron a la convaleciente conforme se excusaban… **– ¡Estaba tan enojada que no supe lo que decía!**

**- Ni tampoco lo que hacías**.

**- ¡Lo sé, pero… si me escucharas!**… – Susana dejó mostrar su lloroso rostro; y Eleanor que peleaba por serle indiferente, le contestó…

**- No lo sé, Susana. Me heriste verdaderamente; y por tu culpa es que estoy así… **

Oírlo de su boca aumentó los remordimientos… – ¡**Lo siento. No creí que…!**

**- Es tarde para lamentaciones. Ahora si no te molesta, quiero estar sola.**

**- ¡Pero antes tienes que ayudarme, por favor!…** – sus palabras suplicaban entre ásperos sollozos; más Eleanor también estaba herida y le reprochó…

**- No necesitaste mi ayuda para…**

**- ¡Por favor. No me atormentes más!**

El exagerado drama que Susana armó, desarmó a la enferma que descubriéndose preguntó… **– Susy, ¿qué te pasa?**

**- ¡Pasa que soy tan desdichada, madre!**

**- ¿Por qué lo dices, hija? **

**- ¡Es que… **– entrecortados gemidos explicó el dolor que sentía en su corazón… – **¡no soporto ver a Terre tan cariñoso con Candy! ¡Con esa mujercita que me ha quitado lo que era mío! ¡Porque Terre lo era, ¿verdad?! ¡¿verdad que él era para mí?!... – **Eleanor nunca la había visto así; y por ende o por lástima, acariciándole la cabellera, le contestó…

**- Sí, hija. Ese era mi propósito. Pero tanto tú como él lo han echado todo a perder. **

**- ¡No, no digas eso porque…!…** – Susana atrapó las manos de la que yacía en cama… **– ¡… te juro que mi casamiento con Albert es con un objetivo!**

**- ¿Ah, sí?... **– también lo era el de Terre y Candy y quien los viera tan rebosantemente felices… – **¿Y cuál es?**

**- Pero primero… **– rápidamente enjugaron sus lágrimas para pedir… –** debes hablar con tía Karen. ¡Me ha echado de su casa!**

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- No nos quiere aquí; pero tú la convencerás porque me necesitas a tu lado, ¿cierto? Ya que ¿quién velará por ti si no yo? Además nadie lo hará con la devoción con la que me dedicaré a ti.**

**- Lo sé, hija**…. – Susana ya besaba las manos de Eleanor; y ésta no sólo se inclinó para besar la coronilla de su cabeza sino que le dijo… **– Yo sabía que no podías ser tan malagradecida.**

**- ¡Nunca! ¡Sólo fue un exabrupto a mi desesperación! ¡Por favor, perdóname. Di que me perdonas para yo poder seguir viviendo!**

Frente a la sobreactuación presenciada se contestó… –** Te perdono, mi niña.**

**- Gracias, madre… **– la hija se enderezó para darle un beso en la sana mejilla. Después de agradecérselo con una torcida sonrisa, se demandó…

**- Ahora cuéntame ¿cuál es el plan?**

Recordándose amenazada, Susana volvió a solicitar… –** Habla con Karen y después entre Albert y yo te contamos.**

**- Está bien… **– La mano de Eleanor se alargó hasta alcanzar, del buró, la campanilla que se hizo sonar para llamar a la empleada que afuera aguardaba. Así que en cuanto vieron su humilde persona, se le ordenó… **– Ve y dile a Karen que me urge hablar con ella…** – con una reverencia la trabajadora salió por donde entró para ir a ejecutar la petición.

Y mientras llegaban a ella, Karen y Richard, habiendo terminado de ingerir sus amargos alimentos, ya venían saliendo del comedor. La empleada en el instante de divisarla, ni tarda, entregó mensaje. Después de haber intercambiado miradas, los primos se separaron dirigiéndose uno hacia el despacho en lo que la otra iba a donde Eleanor la llamaba.

La presencia de Susana causó la interrogante… **– ¿Qué haces aquí?**

La enferma respondería… – **Yo la mandé llamar.**

Entonces Karen… – **¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?**

**- ¿Usando el celular?... – **había sido la astuta respuesta de la prima en cama. En cambio la recién llegada y parada cerca de la puerta fue irónica al decir…

**- Sí, claro. En fin**… – fue al grano… **– ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu llamado? Aunque no sé para que te pregunto si me lo estoy imaginando… – **se miró a Susana que tenía un gesto por demás de no quebrar un plato.

**- Entonces si lo entiendes sabrás que necesito a Susana a mi lado.**

**- Si tú lo dices. Sin embargo…**

**- No te opondrás, ¿verdad? Además tú tienes tus obligaciones y no creo que estés dispuesta a dejarlos para dedicarme tu completo tiempo.**

**- Lo dices bien. Pero también están las empleadas que podrían hacerlo y mucho mejor que "tu hija"**

**- Lo sé; pero yo la prefiero a ella.**

**- Como siempre…** – ironeó Karen que escuchó...

**- ¿Habrá también objeción de tu parte si ordenas una recámara para los recién casados?**

**- La hay…** – no lo negó… **– porque sé que al entrar ellos…** – Susana y Albert… – **Terre y Candy se marcharan.**

Al escucharlo una mujer se puso en alerta, no obstante, la otra alardeó… **– Lo dudo mucho; porque mi hijo está consciente de mi salud y sabe que también lo necesito.**

Karen pujó y dijo sardónica… **– Si tan segura estás**… – para probárselo disimuló obediencia… **– ordenaré lo que me pides. ¿Algo más que se te ofrezca, primita?... **– ésta sinvergüenza le pidió…

**- ¿Podrías llamar a Albert?**... – la enviada reservó para ella su molestia. Y sonriéndole fingidamente asintió con la cabeza y emprendió la retirada. Sin embargo, no fueron en busca de Andrew sino de…

. . .

No negaba que sus besos podían ser medicinales; pero al estarse excitando la punzada que sentía en la cabeza iba en aumento; así que al arribar a la habitación, Candy fue directo a la cama. Ahí se sentó para liberar su atada cabellera. Entremetiendo sus dedos en ella, la alborotó y el que la miraba desde cierto punto de la habitación, le ofreció… **– ¿Quieres que vaya por algún analgésico para eliminar por completo el dolor?**

**- No**… – dijo ella… **– Mejor ven y siéntate aquí**… – le indicó a su lado. Pero Terre se paró frente a ella; colocó sus grandes manos en la cabeza femenina y comenzó a masajearle el cráneo. Luego sus dedos se concentraron en las sienes, en la frente; descendieron por su nariz, circularon los pómulos y volvieron a subir.

La sensación era tan relajante que Candy echó hacia delante la cabeza para que las manos se concentraron en la delgada nuca y hacia lo largo de sus hombros…. – **Se siente bien**… – comentó ella al enderezarse. Y sonriente le apreció… **– Gracias.**

**- ¿Ya no te molesta?**

- **No**… – más la mano izquierda de ella fue tomada y se masajeó entre dedo índice y pulgar. Al sentir las fuertes presiones, Candy se quejó y Terre dejó de presionar. Instante siguiente se sentó a su lado, la abrazó y ella se acurrucó en su pecho. Y debido a su silencio se le preguntó… **– ¿qué pasa? **

**- Nada.**

**- Entonces ¿porqué estás tan callado?**

**- ¿Lo estoy?**

**- Sí**… – Candy tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

**- No lo sé…. **– dijo ciertamente relajado… –** Me siento bien. Estoy tranquilo.**

**- ¿Lo estás?**... – ella levantó la vista para mirarlo; y como respuesta Terre sonrió; se inclinó un poco y besó la frente de su esposa que no dejaba de observarlo hasta que le respondió…

**- Lo estoy.**

**- Bueno, sólo porque tú lo dices, te creo. Aunque… – **Aprovechándose que se sentía mucho mejor debido a los atinados masajes de su esposo, Candy lo tumbó a la cama; y acostándose sobre su pecho conforme lo besaba, escuchó…

**- Pensé que te dolía la cabeza… – **porque él desde temprano tenía deseos de ella que aseveró…

**- Ya no… – **no obstante el llamado a la puerta impidió un poco de acción entre ellos dos.

Poniéndose de pie, él fue a atender; notando y escuchando a una sumamente apenada Karen… **– Disculpa mi atrevimiento, hijo, pero necesito hablarte**… – le indicó cerrara la puerta. Pero antes de ejecutar la orden a Candy se le hizo señal de estar afuera. Ya que así estuvieron quisieron saber…

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- ¿Cómo sigue, Candy?**

**- Está mucho mejor. Gracias… **– Entonces Karen soltó…

**- No vas a creer de donde vengo.**

Se le ubicó… –** Estabas en el comedor con mi padre.**

**- Tu madre me mandó a llamar.**

**- ¿Se ha puesto mal?**

La preocupación en el rostro de Terre enfureció a la hermosa pariente que comentó… **– ¡Nada me haría más feliz!**

**- Nunca te había escuchado decir algo similar, tía… **– La mirada reprobadora de su sobrino le hizo cuestionar…

**- ¡¿Sabes lo que me ha pedido, la muy…!?**

**- Lo ignoro.**

**- ¡Una recámara para Susana y Albert!**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**

**- Susana se ha colado hasta su habitación; ya le lloró y ahora Eleanor la quiere a su lado.**

**- Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?**

**- ¡¿Traigo cara de cómica?!... – **Karen estaba seriamente enojada… **– ¡Es el colmo con tu madre! **

**- ¿Ya lo sabe, papá?**

**- No; en cuanto lo supe vine a decírtelo a ti.**

**- Hiciste bien.**

**- ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

Terre fue duro al pronunciar… –** ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas?**

**- Es verdad. ¡Fue estúpido hacerlo!**

**- ¿Dónde está Richard?**

**- En el despacho.**

**- Entonces Tía**… – Terre extendería una explicación que Karen interpretó perfectamente…

**- Lo sé, hijo. Y por mí no te preocupes ya que no te detendré. Ahora voy a… – **la tía sonrió y llamó irónicamente… **– a ver a mi "sobrino" Albert. **

**- ¿Te lo pidieron?**

**- Oh, sí. Nada menos que tu madre para que acabes de enojarte.**

Sin embargo Terre sonó ingenuo al inquirir… –** Tía, ¿crees que ella…?**

**- ¡De ella créelo todo!**

**- Bien…**. – la seguridad de Karen era lo único que necesitaba para definir… –** Entonces no tengo otra opción más que irme, ¿cierto?**

**- Ha no ser que quieras comenzar a convivir con tu "nuevo primo".**

¡Ni soñarlo! Así que Terre se dio la media vuelta y dejó a Karen que en lo que iba en busca de una empleada para hacer llamar al rubio Andrew, su sobrino ingresaba a la habitación para informar a su esposa de lo que pasaba. Por supuesto Candy enterada, no vaciló en estar de acuerdo con él en marcharse tan pronto fuera posible de ahí.

Tomando la maleta que Terre había llevado consigo, a su esposa le pidió adelantarse en el camino mientras que él iba de rápido a donde su padre para anunciarle el motivo de su partida. Empero Candy al estar llegando afuera…

Justo en el auto que recién su esposo había manejado y dejado estacionado muy cerca de la entrada de la casa de su tía, Albert estaba recargado. Y una sonrisa decoró en su rostro al verla aparecer ¡sola! y haciéndole recordar… **– Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía de día ni tan temprano…** – Candy trató de ignorarlo y pretendió darse la vuelta hacia el interior de la residencia; sin embargo… **– ¿Por qué me huyes, Candy?**

**- No te huyo… **– Ella valiente le respondió al girarse y quedando frente a él que se cruzó de brazos. Luego de mirarla de arriba abajo la complementó…

**- Eres verdaderamente hermosa.**

**- ¿Debo decir "gracias" a tu halago?**

**- Me conformo con estarte mirando.**

**- Albert… **– Candy no desperdiciaría el tiempo y le preguntó… – **¿qué demonios quieres?**

Cínicamente atrevido le contestaría… –** A tu marido no le hará mucha gracia si te digo lo que tengo en mente.**

No haciendo caso a su lujuriosa insinuación ella le pidió… –** ¡Deja de provocarlo!**

**- ¡Imposible! **

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque nos hemos envuelto en un juego que nos resulta muy excitante. **

**- Así que un juego**… – Candy sonrió cáustica… **– Como todo lo que viene de ti. ¿No así comenzó nuestra relación? ¿Con un simple entretenimiento?**

**- ¿Lo recuerdas?... **– Albert fingió emoción; pero ella fue honesta al decir…

**- Haberlo hecho me costó un gran disgusto con mi esposo.**

**- ¿Ah, sí?... **– el interior masculino se alegró y fue presuntuoso al comentar… –** Eso quiere decir que sigues pensando en mí.**

Ella de sobra sabía que no; no obstante le cuestionó… **– ¿Tú lo has hecho?**

Se lo aseguraron… – **Todo el tiempo. Ya te lo había dicho.**

**- Sí; pero resulta que no te creo. ¿Por qué no quieres aceptar que lo nuestro hace mucho que terminó?**

**- Hacerlo sería como declararme un perdedor y afortunadamente no lo soy.**

**- Es bueno que tengas confianza en ti mismo; pero es una pena que quieras vivir engañado.**

La seguridad de sus palabras y la firmeza con que lo confrontaba hizo que le preguntara**… – ¿Por qué será que no veo más a la Candy que conocí en aquel viaje de barco?**

**- Porque aquella inocente tenía 13 años; y los años han pasado y tú, vives justamente ahí.**

Albert intentaría rescatar un poco de aquello al comentar… –** Algo de lo nuestro debe vivir todavía en ti.**

**- Sólo recuerdos que no nos llevarán a ningún lado.**

**- ¿Lo amas?**

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro y con fastidio le respondió… –** Ya una vez lo habías preguntado.**

**- Sin embargo no me respondiste.**

**- ¿Y fue necesario confesártelo?**

**- Sólo dilo.**

**- ¿Qué harás si lo hago? ¿Nos dejarás en paz?**

**- ¡Dilo!... **– Ante tanta evasiva, Albert hubo levantado la voz; y Candy le aconsejó…

**- Albert, no te hagas daño. Olvida e intenta ser feliz.**

Pero él no la escucharía y le exigiría… –** ¡Con un demonio, sólo contesta lo que te pregunté!**

Candy lo miró fijamente a los ojos y lo dijo con todas sus letras… –** ¡Sí! ¡Lo estoy amando como no pensé que pudiera…!**

**- ¡Es suficiente!**

**- Albert, por favor…. **– una vez más le pediría… –** Déjanos en paz.**

**- Lo pensaré... **– él le contestó y ella de nuevo lo llamaría…

- **¡Albert!... – **pero éste ya no le respondió al haber emprendido su andar en dirección a la parte trasera de la casa.

Terre que ya aparecía desde el interior, a su mujer a la cual veían buscando algo y en el instante de estar a su lado, le preguntó… **– ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Nada**… – se le respondió de momento.

**- Entonces ¿a quién buscabas?**

Candy no se lo ocultaría… **– A Albert.**

Terre controló su temperamento para indagar… **– ¿Has hablado con él?**

**- Sí, pero ha sido inútil. ¿Tú localizaste a tu padre?**

**- Ajá; y tampoco puso objeción de que nos marchemos… **– Terre caminó hacia el auto. Candy lo siguió; y porque vio la tosca manera de aventar la maleta que cayó en los sillones traseros del vehículo, ella después de abordar y verlo ocupar su asiento conforme él manejaba comenzaría a contarle de la charla sostenida con Andrew haciendo Terre lo mismo con respecto a su padre que como Karen, ya no entendía la actitud de Eleanor que en su recámara era enterada de los planes de Susana y Albert que debido a la reciente confesión, estaba por demás molesto pero frente a la enferma tuvo que disimular pero en cuanto estuvo a solas con su mujer además de descargar su frustración combinado con sexo, juntos planearían cómo hacer volver a los que iban de regreso a casa, lugar que a pesar de ser poco el tiempo de habitar en ella, Candy ya se estaba acostumbrando y que al arribar a su domicilio, respiraría y viviría tranquila; pasándose así: lo que fueron tres días dentro de los cuales…

. . .

No queriendo saber nada de nadie, Terre de su familia se desconectó por completo; convirtiéndose únicamente su mundo: su esposa con la cual y con cada día que pasaba a su lado eran experiencias jamás vividas. A él le hacía mucho reír que cada cosa que le proponía hacer después de cumplir con su obligado reporte al colegio que pertenecía, ella a todo le decía… **– Es que no sé.**

Y efectivamente, Candy no recordaba o no sabía el andar en bicicleta, montar a caballo, patinar o practicar otro deporte que no fuera el nadar. Así que en eso y más actividades emplearon las horas. Por supuesto que el amarse estaba incluido e inclusive bastantes minutos se dedicaban en la cama con la excusa de estar… curando heridas pasadas y causadas por caídas al intentar controlar la bicicleta, los patines y alguna que otra pelota o masajear músculos adoloridos después de haberse bajado de un hermoso mamífero équido que habitaba en las cuadras del hípico citadino.

Pero esa tercera tarde, después de haber disfrutado dos totalmente a solas y sin interrupciones por parte de nadie, para completar el tratamiento bajo el agua, el jacuzzi de su apartamento fue espectador silencioso de otra entrega de amor empezando todo con el pretexto de…

**- ¿Ya viste esto?**... – En bata y con gesto adolorido Candy llamó la atención de Terre que había preparado la tina de hidromasaje.

**- ¿Qué es?**

**- No lo sé; pero cuando me quité los pantalones me dolió… **– Ella se giró de espaldas para enseñarle e indicarle justo donde le molestaba: un moretón exactamente de dos centímetros de grande en la parte trasera de la pierna que posiblemente la silla de montar le causara revelándole él al sentarse en el borde de la lujosa mini piscina oyendo ambos el ruido burbujeante que producía además del quejido de Candy cuando Terre traviesamente lo presionó.

Sabiendo que ella se voltearía para golpearlo, él, sonriente, rápidamente por las caderas la abrazó sintiendo ella: a través de la delgada tela de su prenda, los besos que se pegaban a su espalda y las manos colándose por debajo de la bata que fue levantándose conforme acariciaban sus piernas, alcanzado una de ella a rozar su femineidad que bastó lo suficiente para hacerle brincar debido a la emoción que le embargó.

Cerrando los ojos, Candy disfrutaría de las caricias que navegaban por su cuerpo y de la aproximación de Terre cuando esté se puso de pie y comenzó a besarle los hombros mientras que sus manos ya se concentraban en las jaretas de seda para desprenderla de su prenda. Cuando ésta fue recibida por el suelo, él volvió a pasear sus manos por las curvas desnudas de ella que al sentir sus senos atrapados subió sus manos para ponerlas sobre las de él que delicadamente las tocaba y decía muy cerca de su oído… **– Nunca hubo una mujer que me excitara tanto como tú, Candy.**

**- ¿Y eso… ah…** – se exclamó queda e interrumpidamente…** – es bueno o malo?**

**- Malísimo porque**… – Terre deslizó su lengua por todo lo largo del terso cuello; y al regresar al oído terminó de confesar… **– sólo te veo y muero por hacerte el amor.**

**- ¿Y qué te lo impide?... **– Candy giró su rostro hacia donde provenía su voz; y es que su boca estaba ansiosa por probar la de él que preguntó…

**- ¿No estás cansada?**

- **Y si lo estaba, no me acuerdo, porque… oh, Terre**… – ella gimió al bajar este una mano a la femenina sexualidad diciendo precisamente lo que provocaba… **– me tocas y me olvido de todo mal… – **sintiendo la otra recorrerle por la espalda, el cuello y deteniéndose en el rostro para sostenerlo y girarlo un poco para alcanzar su boca y devorarla por medio de un beso en el cual sus lenguas jugueteaban acompasadamente llenando el cuarto de diferentes sonidos excitantes hasta que en un descanso Terre volvió a pronunciar aquella extraña palabra atinando Candy a decir… – **Yo también te amo y sí ya quiero que haya frutos de nuestro amor.**

**- ¿Estás segura?... **– su afirmación la escucharía de frente; entonces él la giró y ella le confirmó…

**- Ahora lo estoy. Así que… **– Candy atrevida puso su mano justo en la masculinidad y le advirtió… **– esta vez quiero que termines en mí.**

**- ¿Y quién te dice que no lo hecho?**... – Terre la miraba entre arrogante, burlón y serio. Pero Candy le observó…

**- Desde aquella última vez en el diván y los chocolates**…. – él soltó la carcajada al saberse descubierto… **– Es cierto, estos dos días pasados hemos tenido encuentros y me has dado todo el placer posible en cambio tú… **

**- Simplemente determiné por mi cuenta que todavía no querías compromisos.**

**- Pues los quiero y de ti depende de lo bellos que sean.**

Después de su petición, Terre por breves instantes se le quedó mirando y profundamente. Luego se inclinó; y con su nariz, desde la frente, nariz, boca, barbilla, quijada, cuello, hombro y de regreso, la acarició aspirando en todo ese recorrido su natural aroma. Casi enseguida buscó su boca para envolverla en un beso tierno que conforme los segundos avanzaban iba tornándose apasionado.

Correspondiéndole a su ya demandante caricia, Candy, nuevamente excitada peleaba por liberar aquello que sobresaltaba en su pantalón.

Notando la desesperación de su mujer además de los pellizcos que le proporcionaba ante su fallido propósito, Terre le ayudó y ella no tardó en tomarlo en su mano y acariciarlo antes de que se perdiera dentro de la parte femenina que ardientemente estaba a la espera de él que percibiendo la urgente necesidad, colocó sus manos en las asentaderas de su mujer y la levantó quedando ella a horcajadas y enredando sus piernas en la cadera sujetándose además del cuello de él que se dirigió a la puerta para apoyarla ahí y…

La rigidez de la madera plus la rigidez que ingresaba a ella la hizo gemir y arquear la espalda ofreciéndole a sí sus senos que se inclinaron para tomar uno, mordisquearlo con cuidado y ligeramente succionarlo.

A pesar de ser delicado, el cuerpo de Candy se estremecía tremendamente con cada embate que deliciosamente era castigada; y porque sentía que muy pronto el orgasmo la traicionaría ella se sujetó de los anchos hombros clavando en ellos sus uñas.

La resistencia que ponía además del dolor que sentía, hizo que él cambiara de lugar; así que ingresó al jacuzzi y hacia una planicie de porcelana se dirigió para sentarla ahí y luego acostarla.

Percatándose que Terre se retiraba de ella, Candy con un mano se aferró de su cuello para alcanzar su boca y besarlo como si tuviera años de no hacerlo mientras que la otra la colocaba en su firme glúteo y ayudada con sus piernas lo atrajo de nuevo a ella que debajo de él comenzó a moverse. Pero a pesar de lo caliente que podía estar, su interior se percibía seco y antes de lastimarse, él necesitaba… lubricarla. Así que zafándose de ella le pidió… **– Espera, linda.**

**- No**… – dijo Candy en un gimoteo.

**- Te aseguro que volveré muy pronto. **

**- ¿Qué vas a hacer?**... – Terre le guiñó un ojo y besó sus labios, continuó con su barbilla, la garganta, en medio de los senos, su ombligo, su vientre y….

**- Ah**… – exclamó Candy con la sensación de una corriente eléctrica y eso que apenas un rose le habían regalado. Y para saber que la estimulaba más, dos dedos primero acariciaron su ardiente venus sintiendo ella con eso, un largo escalofrío por todo el cuerpo pero con la intromisión, ella cerró los ojos, mordió un labio y su rostro reflejó un poco de incomodidad siendo la mujer quien definiera interiormente lo que más le había gustado: el sexo oral que ya le habían practicado lo catalogaba como sensacional y seguro para el orgasmo uno que únicamente le alborotaron porque al percibir la humedad en ella, él volvió a su posición inicial. Y por alguna razón Candy no fue capaz de pedirle otro poquito, sin embargo Terre lo leyó en su rostro y dijo…

**- Ok, ahora ya sé… – **haciéndola sonrojar con su observación; y aún así él le preguntó… **– ¿quieres que regrese? **

Ella sí le miró con deseos de más, empero optó por decir… **– Otro día.**

**- Como gustes**… – contestó él indicándole que estaba en la mejor disposición de seguir satisfaciéndola sí así lo quería. Pero Candy abrazándole, le dijo al oído…

**- Sentirte**… – comenzó a moverse hacia él conforme decía… **– es también muy satisfactorio… – **luego buscó sus labios probando su propio sabor que le resultó mayormente excitante dando así continuación a la pasión que sus cuerpos desbordaban sin dejar de mencionar que sus jadeantes declaratorias de amor aumentaban el ritmo de su entrega que culminó exitosamente para ambas partes.

Feliz, la mujer por haber conseguido que el hombre depositara nuevamente su esperma en ella, la pareja después de recuperados, se dispusieron a disfrutar del hidromasaje.

Más tarde y debidamente vestidos, ella se quedó en la recámara mientras que él bajaba para estar un rato en el despacho. Sin embargo, Candy, al haber estado jugando y picando aquí y por allá en su computador, este se trabó; e iba con Terre para pedirle ayuda cuando escuchó timbrar un celular. La voz de su esposo llenó el apartamento oyendo ella parte de la conversación que sostenía con…

**- ¡¿Qué dijiste, Karen?!**

_- Lo que escuchaste._

**- ¡¿Que no supuestamente está enferma y deforme?!... **– creo que hablaba de su madre.

_- Hijo, no sé a que santo se encomendó pero Eleanor ha ido mejorando a lo largo de estos tres días._

**- Por esa parte me alegro por ella pero… ¡¿tanto para hacer una fiesta?!... **– Con esta información Candy apareció frente a él que era enterado…

_- Será para anunciar al nuevo matrimonio… – _el sobrino pujó y casi pega el grito al oír… – _y quieren que estén presenten._

**- ¡Pues no cuenten con nosotros!**… – Terre se acercaba a su esposa que acordaba con él. Sin embargo no contarían con…

_- Terre, hijo…_

**- Karen, por favor no insistas. ¡No iremos!**

_- Tal vez tú no pero Candy tal vez querrá…_

**- Lo dudo.**

_- Hijo, no sé cómo pero… Annie está aquí._

**- ¡¿Y qué hace ahí?!... **– su voz denotaba enojo… –** ¡¿No debería estar en el colegio?!**

_- Según ella se escapó después de haber recibido una nota haciendo referencia a su padre. Apenas pude controlarla convenciéndola de que todo se trataba de una mentira._

**- ¿Cómo llegó hasta tu casa?**

_- Eso es lo extraño. Me alega que en un autobús escolar pero tú bien sabes que nadie sin mi autorización sale. Le comenté que me dijera la verdad pero no quiere decir nada y únicamente pide ver a su hermana._

**- Entiendo.**

_- Sabes quien pudiera estar detrás de todo esto, ¿verdad?_

**- Lo sé.**

_- De algún modo tenían que hacerlos volver._

**- Sí; y al parecer lo consiguieron. ¿Cuándo es la dichosa fiesta?**

_- Para mañana en la noche para salir al siguiente día hacia la casa de campo. Tienen pensado hacer algo en grande._

**- Bien. Entonces, te veo en un rato, tía. Gracias por llamar y adiós**.

A Candy por supuesto no le agradó la resolución de su marido que rápidamente le explicó la razón para ir obligados. Así que ella enterada y miedosa comenzó a sacar sus propias conclusiones abrazada de él… **– ¿Crees que lo hicieron para hacerle algún daño?**

**- No, porque no la hubieran llevado a casa.**

**- ¿Qué pudieron haberle dicho de papá?**

**- No lo sé, preciosa… **– él besó su cabeza… –** Por eso tendremos que regresar para averiguarlo.**

**- Terre… **– ella se separó para mirarle y pedirle en una súplica… – ** ¿habrá modo de que te comuniques con tu amigo y sepamos si él está bien?**

**- Lo estará… **– se le dijo… – **pero para que estés más tranquila, lo localizaré de inmediato.**

**- Entonces, voy a vestirme para ir con Karen. ¿Nos quedaremos mucho tiempo allá?**

**- Espero que no y si sí, por favor… **– Terre le sostuvo el rostro para informarle… –** habrá bastante gente presente así que procuremos no perdernos de vista ¿de acuerdo? No vamos a darles tiempo para hacer nada…. – **Candy con lágrimas en los ojos asintió con la cabeza y frente a su temor, él la ánimo… **– Todo estará bien, linda.**.. – la abrazó fuertemente pero ella lo confesó…

**- Tengo miedo.**

**- Mientras yo esté contigo, nada te va a pasar… **– porque esta vez sí estaba decidido a todo a pesar de haberle prometido a ella no confrontar al necio de Albert.

Continuará

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, hermosas…

Pathya, Yoo, Zu Castillo, LizCarter, Olga Liz, Darling Eveling, Viridiana, Candida, Silvia E, Mysha, Conny G. Veruck, Luisa, Annita, Sayuri Michaelis, Ara, Jessk, Rosi White, SolecitoC, Conny de Grandchester, Jan, RGrandchester, Amy C.L., Edeny Grandchester, Zucix y… Gala, Alma Candy, Chapis33.


	24. Chapter 24

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo XXIII: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

Miles de cuestiones Candy hubo formulado en su mente conforme empacaba y vestía cómodamente. Ahora yendo a lado de Terre que manejaba y que a pesar de haberle confirmado que su padre sería inmediatamente localizado, su ser no podía estar del todo tranquilo al ir divagando constantemente en ¿qué dijeron o cómo le hicieron para poder sacar a su hermana del colegio? A parte de eso, Albert era otro asunto que no podía apartar de sus pensamientos y su interior presentía que esa dichosa fiesta no iba a traer nada bueno.

Lo bueno era que sólo tenía planeado ir a ver a Annie y si fuese posible regresarse con ella esa misma noche a casa. Claro que Terre estaba ajeno a lo que maquinaban; pero sabía que al planteárselo, él estaría de acuerdo con ella ya que él tampoco llevaba buen rostro ni muchas ganas se le veían de llegar a donde Karen porque a Candy le parecía que el auto había tomado el camino más largo para ir a casa de la tía aunado el accidente entre tráileres que bloqueaban la carretera elegida.

El silencio de ambos fue irrumpido por las sirenas de una ambulancia que se les emparejaba. Aprovechándose del hueco que iba dejando con su paso, Terre habilidoso se coló con la excusa de tomar la salida más próxima que los llevaría a un suburbio habitado mayormente por gente de color y de habla hispana. Sus edificios anteriormente blancos y ahora negros de tantas figuras grafiteadas daban un aspecto de desconfianza; sin embargo cuando estacionaron el auto en la última casa de esa avenida por la que circulaban, el grupo de vándalos que ahí estaba escuchando música, a él, después de descender, saludaron prometiéndoseles, claro, el compensar "la atención ofrecida" de cuidar su vehículo.

Temerosa y aferrada de su mano, Candy fue guida por Terre, procurando ella mirar con cuidado por donde pisaba: algunos desaparecidos peldaños y otros apolillados de una escalera muy estrecha que los conduciría oscuramente hasta el ático donde al arribar y llamarse a la puerta, finalmente se preguntó… – **Terre ¿quién vive aquí?**

Habiéndole pedido paciencia, la respuesta se la daría un chiquillo de rubios cabellos, ojos azules y no mayor a los diez años que al ver a uno de los dos visitantes se reconoció y nombró con alegría… –** ¡Terre!**… – quien recibió en sus brazos a un delgado mozalbete que identificó...

**- Hola, Billy, ¿cómo has estado?**

Candy vio cuando el niño fue besado en una mejilla mientras decía… – **Bien aunque mi gemelo está muy delicado.**

**- ¿Qué le pasa?... **– ingresaron a la casa con él que informó…

**- Al final, el invierno fue duro; mamá ya no pudo con los gastos de la calefacción y sus pulmoncitos enfermaron. ¿Quién es ella?**... – desde que la notaron hubieron querido saber.

**- Ella es mi esposa**… – que sonrió al presentarse…

**- Me llamo Candy.**

**- Hola**… – fue lo único que el chico serio le dirigió porque su atención la volvió en Terre que lo puso en el suelo y que tomaron su mano para llevarlo con el enfermo.

Comprendiendo que la consideraran una extraña, Candy se quedó en lo que era la sala que estaba compuesta por roídos y muy viejos sillones. Las fotografías que pendían de las paredes descarapeladas llamaron su atención principalmente el de una mujer de negros ojos y cabellos largos ondulados. Su sonrisa blanca y abierta la hacían verse muy hermosa y según en la dedicatoria respondía por Michelle que en otro recuadro aparecía acompañada por…

- **Buenas noches**… – saludaron a sus espaldas. Sobresaltada la mirona se giró para contestar…

**- Buenas noches**… – Pero el gesto de la recién llegada que cargaba un enorme cesto con ropa pedía se identificara diciéndose tontamente… **– Vengo con Terre. **

**- ¿Terre está aquí?**

A la re cuestión la intrusa dijo… – **Sí; lo llevaron por allá**… – con su dedo apuntó la dirección. Sin embargo…

**- ¿Y tú quién eres?**

**- Soy Candy… su esposa.**

**- ¡¿En serio?!**... – la ocupante de esa pocilga sonrió y lo catalogó… **– ¡Grandísimo bribón!**... – y quisieron enterarse… **– ¡¿Cuándo se casaron?!**

**- Cerca de dos semanas.**

**- ¡Vaya! Pues felicitaciones**… – Michelle, porque Candy estaba segura que de ella se trataba sólo que bastante desmejorada la pobre mujer, ya había desocupado sus manos y le extendía una amigablemente que se aceptó así como la invitación… **– Por favor, toma asiento. ¿Gustas algo de beber?**

**- Muy amable, gracias pero no se moleste. Así estoy bien.**

**- ¿Y qué los trae por aquí? Terre normalmente avisa cuando quiere llevarse a los niños.**

Candy que se lo imaginaba diría… **– La verdad yo no sabría explicarle… **– pero sí le alborotaron la curiosidad y preguntó… **– ¿Y es muy seguido?... **– el que se llevaran a los niños.

**- Aunque no es su obligación, procura estar con ellos varias veces al año. Espero no te moleste. **

**- No, para nada… **– comprendiéndose de ahí el que le gustaran los niños y observándose de ella…

**- Eres muy linda, Candy.**

**- Gracias**… – dijo en una sonrisa… **– usted también.**

**- Háblame de tú, por favor; ya que no creo que haya mucha diferencia de edades entre nosotras.**

**- Está bien… Michelle…. **– y debido a la confianza que su mirada proyectaba, Candy se arriesgó a cuestionar… **– ¿eres casada?**

**- Afortunadamente… **

**- ¡¿Por qué no has llevado al niño al hospital?!... **– la molesta y varonil voz de Terre que traía en brazos al chico convaleciente las hubo interrumpido. Y la madre alejándose de Candy e yendo a su encuentro, contestó…

**- Antes de regañarme, primero deberías saludarme, grosero… **– la morena se acercó al hombre que frente a su esposa besó la mejilla de su amiga de la que quisieron saber…

**- ¿Cómo has estado?**

**- En creciente friega porque… **– Michelle le quitó a su hijo que al ponerse en la duela y en pasos lentos, se dirigió a su hermano y a la otra visita… **– ahora tengo que cubrir los honorarios del doctor que los vecinos me ayudaron a conseguir.**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**

**- Pues con la novedad, mi capitán, que desde hace meses ya no cuento con el seguro médico militar.**

**- ¡Eso no puede ser!**

**- Pues lo es, Terre. **

**- ¿Y Albert?**

**- ¡¿Albert?!**... – pujaron y sonrieron con ironía… **– De ese, ¿por qué mejor no me das cuentas tú? Yo hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo. Los niños igual.**

**- ¿Ni cuándo vino a pedirte el divorcio?... – **¿acaso la regañaría?... –** Que por cierto ya lo firmaste, ¿verdad?**

**- Tuve que. Además su abogado vino a alegarme que debido a los años de no convivir juntos el matrimonio automáticamente había quedado anulado y ya sabes como se las gastan ese tipo de gentes así que…**

**- ¿Cuándo te entrevistaste con él?**

**- Tendrá, ¿cuatro o cinco días? La verdad no lo recuerdo exactamente. Ahora tú dime ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita? Ah, pero antes**… – le soltó un golpecito juguetón en el brazo… **– ¿por qué no me avisaste que te casarías, envidioso?**

**- Fue algo… no planeado pero que ha tenido excelentes resultados.**

**- ¿Y Abril?**

**- En su casa, cuidando al vejestorio de su marido quiero pensar.**

**- ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡wow!... **– Michelle se sorprendió de su indiferencia ya que estaba creída que… en fin, lo reconoció… **– Me alegro por ti, aunque aquí entre nos… Candy está mucho mejor… **– la pareja posaron sus miradas en ella que ya comenzaba a hacer amistad con los gemelos pero estando muy atenta a la conversación que continuaron sosteniendo al conducirlo al diminuto comedor… **– ¿Ya vas a decirme qué está pasando? Porque tú no vienes sólo porque sí.**

**- ¿Ya estás enterada que Albert se casó?**

La señora Andrew no se hubo sorprendido sino que le confió… – **Algo me insinuó el licenciado. ¿Sabes con quién?**

Un sí él hizo con la cabeza y le informó… – **¿Recuerdas a Susana?**

**- ¡¿Tu prima prometida de toda la vida?!**

**- La misma.**

**- ¡¿Estás bromeando?!... – **ella alzó un poco la voz… –** ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?!**

**- ¿Por qué crees?**

**- ¿Por el dinero?... **– inquirió Michelle.

**- Dímelo tú.**

**- Está bien. Por mucho tiempo entendí que renunciara a su capital porque él quería hacer otra cosa pero… ¿pasar a ser un mantenido?**

**- Tú lo conoces mejor que yo.**

A pesar de todo y su abandono, la ex mujer de Albert lo defendió… **– No, no. Debe haber algo más.**

**- ¿Cómo qué según tú?**

**- No lo sé.**

**- ¿Una mujer?**

**- Tampoco porque según tenía entendido… yo era el amor de su vida… – **Con lo revelado, Terre rápidamente puso sus ojos en Candy; y Michelle siguió su mirada e intuyó… **– ¿Quién es ella?**

**- Mi esposa.**

**- ¡Ya lo sé, bruto, pero…!**

**- ¿Nunca te habló de…?**

**- ¿De quién?... **– la mujer frunció el ceño… –** ¡¿de Candy?! ¿y porqué tendría que hacerlo?**

**- Sólo para… **

**- Espera, Terre, porque creo que no estoy entendiendo.**

**- Es simple, Michelle… tu marido quiere estropearme el matrimonio con la excusa de que… Candy, ahora mi esposa, desde la infancia ha sido la mujer que más ha amado.**

**- ¿Y ella le corresponde?**

**- Que yo sepa no.**

**- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?**

**- Desafortunadamente ya nada. Venía esperanzado a que el matrimonio de ellos fuera falso pero…**

**- Amigo, lamento mucho no haberte sido útil.**

**- Yo lamento más el haber venido a molestarte.**

**- Al contrario. Ahora me queda más claro que nunca signifiqué nada en su vida a pesar de que él lo haya asegurado.**

**- ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

**- Olvidarlo no puedo por los dos hermosos recuerdos que tengo de él. Lo que sí es que seguiré surcando mi propio camino. Sacar adelante a mis hijos y…**

**- Sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿verdad?... **– Terre atrapó sus manos y Michelle sonriente dijo…

**- Lo sé. Sin embargo ahora tú has iniciado una relación donde nosotros tres ya no tenemos cabida.**

**- ¡No digas eso!... **– le dio un manazo a su insolencia… – **Porque si yo conocí a Albert fue por medio de ti.**

**- Y de haberte escuchado en ese entonces cuando me decías: ¡no me gusta ese para ti o no te cases con él! no fuera tan infeliz como lo soy hoy en día.**

**- ¿Has intentado comunicarte con tus padres?**

**- ¿Sabías que en el mausoleo familiar hay una pequeña lápida con mi nombre grabado?**

**- ¡Michelle, estás exagerando!**

**- ¡Oye! Tú eres el único que puede apapacharme, así que tengo que aprovecharlo. Aunque espera… **– la mujer seguiría bromeado… – **no sé que tan celosa sea tu mujer y vaya a conseguir que aquí mismo, en mi casa, me despeluque.**

**- ¡Eres una loca!**

**- … y de paso de las más estúpidas porque sí que me han costado caro mis errores. En fin… – **la morena se puso de pie para ofrecer… –** no tengo mucho para consentirte a lo que estás acostumbrado pero… ¿cenan con nosotros?**

**- Lo siento, linda. Debemos retirarnos… – **Candy, al escucharlo de él, lo imitó cuando también abandonó el asiento que hubo ocupado.

**- Qué lástima. Pero me dio gusto verte… – **a él le dio un abrazo; luego se dirigió a su esposa… – **Y a ti el conocerte, Candy.**

**- A mí también, Michelle**… – que se le extendió un complemento… **– Tus hijos son bellos tanto por fuera como por dentro. Espero que pronto se recupere el pequeño Albert.**

**- Gracias. Yo te deseo mucha felicidad a lado de este monstruo… **– ambas lo miraron y todos escucharon… –** Y por favor, no hagas caso de lo que Albert puede llegar a hacer o decir. Es triste reconocerlo pero… desde que regreso del campo de batalla ha estado y se ha portado muy mal.**

**- Lo tendré siempre presente. Bueno, hasta luego entonces.**

**- Hasta luego, Candy… **– Y porque la vieron salir un tanto de prisa, se dijo…

**- Te veo después.**

**- Adiós, Terre. Cuídate… **– Michelle los vio perderse por las destruidas escaleras; después cerró la puerta de su casa sin imaginar que peldaños abajo, justo uno se quebraba cuando Candy intentó descender por su propia cuenta.

Atrapada por la mano de él, ella pudo sobarse el tobillo arañado y responder a… **– ¿Estás bien? **

**- Sí, lo estoy…** – sonó molesta la contestación y ella continuó bajando. Pero al llegar afuera, le cuestionó… **– ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?**

Terre no le contestó sino hasta después de que hubo pagado "el cuidado" de su auto y ayudado a subirse…. – **¿Te ha molestado?**

**- Tal vez no si me hubieses avisado que vendríamos.**

**- Lo siento… – **dijo él y sobre su asiento se giró un poco para mirarle seria y explicarle… **– Candy, mis intenciones no son otras más que el darte las armas necesarias para que en un determinado momento, sepas defenderte del Albert que no conoces, en caso de que yo no esté presente.**

Sin embargo se le preguntaría… **– ¿No será que lo que quieres es desprestigiarlo delante de mí? **

Sus oídos no podían creer lo que habían escuchado… –** ¡¿Eso es lo que crees que estoy haciendo?!**

Candy indiferente se encogería de hombros para decir… **– Eso me parece.**

**- ¡Pues no andas tan errada!... **– Terre alzó la voz siendo duro y sarcástico al confesar… – **¡porque lo que verdaderamente quiero es que te desilusiones de Albert por si el día de mañana decides regresar con él, así sepas de una vez la vida que te esperará a su lado o… ¿piensas que puedes cambiarlo y hacerlo volver a su padre al que le dirá: heme aquí para tomar mis obligaciones y sacar adelante lo que me pertenece ahora que tengo a mi lado a la mujer que amo y que todos los demás se vayan mucho al carajo inclusive mis hijos a los que nunca les hice caso?**

**- Si Michelle también lo asegura… lo que Albert necesita es ayuda.**

**- ¿Y tú estás dispuesta a ofrecérsela?**

**- ¡Tampoco exageres! porque de antemano sé que tú no me lo permitirías.**

**- ¡¿Por qué no te animas a preguntármelo?! ¡Que yo sepa no soy tan cerrado y puede que llegue a comprender lo que realmente quieres!**

**- ¡Y aquí vamos otra vez con el marido celoso! **

**- ¿Lo estás tú de Michelle?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**

**- Pues a mí me parece que sí.**

**- ¡Está bien!.**.. – dijo enojada… **– ¡Lo acepto! ¡Estoy muy celosa de ella pero no precisamente por Albert!**

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- ¡Qué pretencioso eres porque bien sabes que son por ti! ¡Sólo te advierto, Terre, no creo soportar que me presentes a otra mujer y mucho menos como la de esta noche!… **– que le pareció demasiado hermosa y exageradamente buena y abnegada de la que se definió…

**- Michelle ha sido simplemente una amiga.**

**- ¡Sí, claro y yo soy…!... **– Terre cerró su boca con sus labios que se movieron para decir...

**- Tú eres la que mi ser está amando.**

**- ¡Pues sí pero…!**… – ella chilló infantilmente… **– ¡¿por qué tus amigas no son para nada feas?!**

**- Porque sencillamente no irían con mi estilo.**

**- ¡No seas payaso!... **– Candy peleó inútilmente por zafarse de sus brazos.

**- Y tú no seas tontita.**

**- ¡Ah!…** – se ofendió la señora que defendió su postura… **– ¡¿Consideras que ha sido fácil para mí conocer a Eliza…? Bueno descartemos a esa pero… ¿qué me dices de Abril, Susana y ahora Michelle por muy amiga que digas que lo es?!**

**- Ella únicamente ha sido eso.**

**- ¡¿Dónde la conociste?!**

**- Candy, todos mis amistades vienen de la escuela.**

**- ¿Y ella porqué no terminó sus estudios?**

**- Porque tontamente le ganó la voluntad del corazón… **– Candy parpadeó un par de veces en espera de una explicación más clara… – ** Michelle era una chica muy inteligente. Juntos compartíamos el cuadro de honor pero tuvo la mala suerte de conocer a Albert. Yo soy testigo de lo mucho que ella lo amó. Desafortunadamente quedaron embarazados y el colegio automáticamente la dio de baja. Cuando lo supo su familia de inmediato la desconoció entonces decidieron casarse pero la suerte también les dio la espalda. Él, con gran sacrificio concluyó la carrera ya que no contaban que fueran dos los que venían en camino.**

Candy de antemano ya sabía la respuesta a lo que preguntaría… –** ¿Por qué él no recurrió a su familia?... **– Porque quería ser alguien por su cuenta; sin embargo de Terre oyó…

**- Porque justamente huía de las obligaciones; mismas que lo hicieron correr de nuevo ya que mantener tres bocas era mucho para él. Así que en sí, Michelle ha sobrevivido sola y gracias a las limosnas que raramente acepta de sus amigos.**

Compadecida a medias de ella se dijo… –** Pues pobre; pero a la vez la envidio por ser tan afortunada de contar con ustedes… **– su voz sonó como el de una amargada… –** Si conmigo tan sólo alguien hubiera recurrido cuando pedí auxilio tal vez yo… en fin ¿para qué evocar el pasado cuando mi presente y futuro…?... **– Candy calló su propia boca para unirla a la de Terre que sin vacilación correspondió a la caricia ofrecida. Pero por mucho que la estaba disfrutando tuvo que interrumpirse para encender el motor, marcharse de ahí y llegar finalmente a su destino donde Annie, después de haber sido recibidos por Karen, se fue a visitar hasta su habitación encontrándola en pijamas y viendo televisión. Pero mientras las hermanas se enfrascaban en un fuerte alegato, en la sala de aquella mansión…

**- No cabe duda que tu presencia y me imagino que también la de Candy ¿verdad? ha sido el mejor regalo de bodas.**

**- Y te daré uno mucho mejor si es que intentas pasarte de listo.**

**- Vamos, "primo" ¿a qué debo la agresión? Anda, relaja tus alterados nervios. Y ven, tómate una copa conmigo como en los viejos tiempos cuando éramos amigos.**

**- ¿Por qué no?.**.. – Se miró a Karen que entendió la indirecta de dejarles solos; luego Terre dejó su asiento para seguirlo hasta la barra conforme decía… **– Aunque me pregunto ¿verdaderamente lo fuimos?**

Uno detrás de la barra y el otro ocupando una de las altas sillas, se miraron de frente… **– Yo sí te consideraba…. **– comentó Albert mientras llenaba dos copas de whisky…

**- ¿Y luego qué pasó?**... – Terre fue burdamente irónico… **– ¿por qué ya no fui digno de tu amor?**

Pero Albert se la devolvió al preguntar… –** ¿Tu esposa está bien? Tengo muchos deseos de… verla.**

**- Y yo a la tuya… **– ¿se entendió el doble sentido? Como haya sido, se dijo…

**- Brindemos entonces por ellas**… – Albert agarró su trago y el de Terre lo deslizó por la lisa mesa atrapándosele casi en el aire.

Sosteniendo firme y fijamente su mirada y copa, uno de los dos la levantó para decir… –** Largos años te deseo en tu matrimonio.**

**- Lástima que no pueda desearte lo mismo.**

**- Es una pena, porque… yo sí pretendo vivir mucho tiempo a lado de mi esposa.**

**- No cantes victoria todavía.**

**- ¿Acaso piensas enviudar tan pronto?**

**- O tu mujer. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede suceder mañana.**

**- Tienes toda la razón. Nadie tiene la vida comprada…. **

Por alguna razón ninguno de los dos se animaba a beber sus licores hasta que Richard, avisado por Karen, apareció para saber de su hijo… **– ¿Ya fuiste a saludar a tu madre?**

**- Vengo llegando. Sólo que aquí Albert… amablemente me ofreció un trago… **– se mostró y finalmente y sin temor se ingirió.

**- ¿Te sirvo uno, Richard?**

**- No por ahora; gracias, Albert. Me gustaría tener unas palabras en privado contigo, Terre.**

**- Por supuesto, padre.**.. – a este dijo y al otro… **– "Amigo" otro día continuamos nuestra "amena" charla.**

**- Cuando gustes. Al fin que ya sabes donde encontrarme… **– le señaló la barra. Luego y mirándoles partir, Albert se dispuso a disfrutar a solas de su trago. Y en lo que padre e hijo se conducían a la parte de arriba de la casa, él se dirigía al elegantísimo piano de cola donde sobre su plataforma dejaría su copa y se sentaría en el banco para jugar con sus blanquinegras teclas; pero después de unos minutos y disimulando no haberla visto conforme descendía por las escaleras, comenzó a tocar y a tararear el coro de la canción _"When I was your man" de Bruno Mars._

_Demasiado joven, demasiado estúpido para darme cuenta que debí haberte comprado flores y sostenido tu mano. Debí haberte dado todas mis horas cuando tuve la oportunidad. Llevarte a cada fiesta porque todo lo que querías hacer era bailar. Ahora, mi amor está bailando, pero lo está haciendo con otro hombre._

A su dedicación, Candy intentó no prestarle atención pero debido a que debía pasar cerca de él la llamó diciendo… **– ¿Recuerdas cuándo nos sentábamos juntos a practicar el piano en nuestro segundo viaje por barco?**

Ella que se veía molesta, preguntando contestó… –** ¿Has visto a Terre?**

Andrew continuó hablando… **– La canción era una de tus favoritas, ¿te acuerdas cuál era?**

**- Si tú lo estás mencionando y no lo recuerdas, mucho menos yo, Albert.**

El hombre no le dio tiempo a retirarse porque tituló… –** "Can you feel the love tonight" ¡esa era! ¿Cómo empezaba?... **– él se puso una pose de estar listo para tocarla, en cambio ella respondió indiferentemente…

**- Tengo la más mínima idea.**

**- ¡Vamos, Candy, ¿cómo es posible que la hayas olvidado?! ¡La cantabas todo el tiempo!**

**- ¡¿En serio?!... **– hubo sido sarcástica… –** Pues lo siento. De un tiempo para acá, sufro de memoria de teflón: porque nada se me pega.**

**- ¡Qué lástima!... **– Albert colocó su mentón en la parte alta del piano.

**- Sí, verdaderamente una pena.**

**- Tanto que me hubiese gustado volver a oír tu voz de sirena**… – la "sirena" soltó una burda carcajada.

**- ¡Estaré loca para hacerlo!**

**- ¿Por qué no?**... – él tomó su trago… **– Yo recuerdo que tenías buen tono.**

**- Aquí el único entonado eres tú, Albert… **– que rió y le observó…

**- ¡No te conocía este humor tan negro, Candy!**

**- De hecho hay muchas cosas que ya no conoces en mí, como yo en ti, Albert.**

**- En eso,** **tienes toda la razón.**

**- Como en lo de tu supuesto amor.**

**- Ese, mi querida niña… sigue latente aquí…** – Albert se tocó el pecho y Candy sonrió burlona…

**- Sí, tanto que… ni Michelle supo de él.**

**- Y tú… ¿cómo es que sabes de ella?**

**- De ella y de… por cierto, el pequeño Albert está muy delicado, ¿lo sabías?... **– él no contestó y ella lo aprovechó para inquirir… **– ¿Y así es como pretendes que yo crea en tus sentimientos hacia mí cuando no los tienes por tu propia carne y sangre? **

**- ¡Ese maldito hijo de…!**

**- ¡Cuida tu boca, Albert; porque no vaya a ser que la vida empiece a cobrarte tus indiferencias y desamores!**

Creyendo hablaban de su relación él dijo… – **Sé que debí haber vuelto por ti.**

**- ¡Lo que cuenta es que no lo hiciste. Por eso no creo en el amor que me profesas!**

**- Es uno verdadero.**

**- ¡Es una vil mentira!... – **ella gritó… –** Así que te aconsejo que dejes este absurdo capricho tuyo porque…. ya no quiero volver a repetirlo pero como sucedieron las cosas entre nosotros, no existen recuerdos ni buenos ni malos de ti en mí. Y aunque tuvieras éxito en separarme de Terre yo… nunca volvería contigo.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

Candy resopló con fastidio; luego confesó… – **Porque me lastimaste mucho. Al ser tú mi primera ilusión me dejaste el corazón herido y fue mi propio infortunio el encargado de curarme.**

**- De verdad lo siento.**

**- No soy yo quien necesita escuchar de tus arrepentimientos. Se los debes a tu familia. A tus hijos; ve con ellos antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Ellos verdaderamente te necesitan y yo… – **él pudo leer a través de sus ojos un – no – pero centró su atención en la boca que decía… – **… acabo de ver la veneración en tu casa llena de fotografías tuyas y puedo decirte que a pesar de los años de ausencia tu esposa aún te ama y aguarda.**

**- Entonces…** – él insistiría… **– ¿no hay esperanzas para mí?**

**- En mí… absolutamente ninguna… **– Los dos se miraron fijamente; y debido a la aproximación, quien aparecía preguntó…

**- ¿Está todo bien, Candy?**... – ella, al reconocer su voz, volvió sus ojos a él que le sonrieron y corrieron para abrazarle y también besarle sin darse cuenta Candy cuando Albert abandonó el área.

Terre que lo había visto marchar quiso saber de su esposa… **– ¿Qué sucedió?**

Tomándolo de su mano, lo llevó a la sala; y sentándose en el sofá y a su lado le relató… –** No fue ni Albert ni Susana quien sacó a Annie del colegio.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!... – **él frunció el ceño porque no precisamente a eso se refería con su anterior cuestión… **– ¿Quién lo hizo entonces?**

**- Bueno, no fueron directamente sino… dentro del grupo de amistades que está haciendo, dos chicas recibieron, por parte de sus padres, la noticia de que irían por ellas para asistir a la boda de tu prima. Por supuesto, ella dijo conocerla pero al no obtener la suya además de reclamarme por no habérselo dicho cuando la visité, con estas dos niñas planeó la escapatoria. **

**- ¿Ellas la trajeron?**

**- Sí. A escondidas la metieron en la cajuela dentro del auto que las llevaba a casa.**

**- ¿Y qué le dijiste? Supongo que la regañaste.**

**- Pues sí; pero…**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- La sentí muy agresiva.**

**- Tal vez sean los cambios de la edad… **– o del ambiente que la estaba rodeando.

**- Sí, probablemente pero... Terre… **– Candy no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para preguntar… – **¿Nos quedaremos?**

**- ¿Quieres irte?... **– él notó la preocupación en su rostro que acarició.

**- Lo preferiría; y es que… entiendo que esta sea tu familia y que a Karen le debo hasta mis disculpas por lo que hizo mi hermana pero…**

**- No te preocupes; te entiendo**… – él se inclinó para besar sus labios y luego separarse para indicar… **– Bueno, entonces en lo que vas por Annie, yo…**

**- ¡No van a creer esto!**... – Karen sofocada se escuchó detrás de ellos.

**- ¿Qué sucede?**... – La tía había perdido el glamour al bajar velozmente por las escaleras y dirigirse a la pareja que se le informó… **– ¡Todo se ha cancelado! **

**- ¡¿Qué has dicho?!**

La mano se puso en el pecho que subía y bajaba conforme decía… **– ¡Venía por el pasillo…. **– se respiraba con dificultad… – **para hablar precisamente con Candy… para que me contara lo que Annie había dicho… **– se abanicaron con la mano… – **de pronto escuché alegatos provenientes de la habitación de Susana y Albert y oí claramente cuando este le decía a ella que por él todo podía irse a… ya saben donde… porque él en ese momento… ¡se largaba!**

Y efectivamente, seis oídos escucharon las fuertes zancadas y únicamente dos pares de ojos lo vieron pasar velozmente ya que otro par miraba con intriga a su esposa que le preguntaba … **– ¿Qué le dijiste?**

Karen miró a Candy y esta a Terre que le contestó con inocencia… **– ¡Nada!**

**- ¡¿Estás segura?! Porque… ¿de qué estuvieron hablando?**

**- De… – **la "culpable" no pudo declarar porque Susana también bajó ignorándolos e intentando alcanzar al hombre que ya en su auto se había montado y estaba listo para marcharse con… o sin su esposa.

**Inmensamente apreciadas cada una de tus palabras, querida…**

LizCarter, Ara, Yoo, Rubí, Pathya, FanCandy, Darling Eveling, Conny de Grandchester, Jan, Amy C.L., Mary, G.M. Zucix, Lilian, Luisa, Ana, Viridiana, Sayuri Michaelis, Lenore18, JessK and Silvia E.


	25. Chapter 25

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo XXIV: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

Sin haberle podido convencer de quedarse y después de un rato de haberle visto partir, Susana yacía sentada en el primer peldaño de la escalinata hacia el interior de la casa de la tía Karen. Sus ojos llorosos y frustrados los tenía posados en la negrura del cielo donde su nublada vista buscaba una respuesta a tanta mala suerte.

Y en lo que ella afuera, se concentraba en encontrar la acertada excusa que debía extender a toda la gente que había hecho llegar una invitación para asistir a su boda… adentro, Candy ya había compartido con Terry y Karen, las simples palabras que hubo intercambiado con Albert que había tomado el camino hacia donde Michelle, su mujer. Sin embargo, cuando hubo llegado allá, no tuvo el valor de subir si no que, estacionado afuera y desde el interior del auto miraba hacia una específica ventana de ático.

La sombra que apareció en las cortinas blancas y pasó entre ellas, lo hizo enderezarse y esconderse tontamente. Pero verdaderamente saltó sobre su asiento en el momento en que dos jóvenes golpearon quedamente los cristales de su resguardo. Al prestarles atención, estos le pidieron bajar los vidrios. Pero al mirar de frente y ver que pronto sería rodeado por otros que no llevaban buenas intenciones, Albert puso en marcha el motor del carro y comenzó a alejarse desaprovechando así la oportunidad de ver a su familia que arriba, después de haber cenado pobremente y ahora tendidos sobre sus camas, los gemelos, antes de ser arropados por su madre, por su padre pedían en sus oraciones.

Y mientras que él se perdía entre las calles del estado, allá de nuevo con Karen, ésta difícilmente hubo convencido a Candy de quedarse. Con su aceptación, la tía feliz e inmediatamente se dispuso a coordinar la cena para disfrutarla, aprovechando que tenía en casa a su familia. Y en lo que todo estaba listo, la pareja a su habitación se dirigió; pero en el instante de estar en ella, Candy buscó la ducha mientras que Terre pensativo fue hacia un estuche negro que yacía parado sobre un viejo baúl. Al abrirlo sacó de ahí una guitarra de golpe; un recuerdo como otros traídos de algún viaje anteriormente realizado.

Para afinarla, Terre fue a sentarse sobre la cama. Sin embargo, las notas musicales que producía al estar jugando con sus cuerdas no le ayudaban a disipar los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente pero sobre todo, no dejaba de pensar en Candy ni en lo fácil que le había resultado convencer a Albert de alejarse. ¿Era acaso y realmente que él…? Terre, para no darse esa respuesta, velozmente se puso de pie para ir a devolver el instrumento de donde le tomó. Ya guardado, caminó por la habitación sintiéndose de pronto como felino encerrado. La desesperación que le embargó le hizo llevarse las manos a la cabeza y peinar con rudeza sus cabellos. El balcón que sus ojos divisaron fue el camino que le sirvió de escape… **– ¿Por qué?**... – se preguntó al estar afuera… **– ¿por qué su corazón comenzó a temblar al pensar en la remota idea de que Albert pudiera tener verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella? No**… – él mismo se contestó… **– es simple sugestión al no encontrar otra lógica a su inesperada reacción. Ya que…**

_- ¿Terre?_... – Candy lo llamó al no verlo en el interior de la recámara.

**- Acá estoy**… – Ella siguió la proveniencia de su voz; y al divisarlo recargado en el barandal, le cuestionó…

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Salí a tomar un poco de aire.**

Debido a su gesto se quiso saber… **– ¿Estás bien?**

**- Sí**… – se le aseveró; y por la ligereza de su prenda y lo frío que se sentía afuera, él abandonó su lugar para ir a donde su mujer que le ordenó… **– Vamos adentro. Podría hacerte daño este viento fresco. **

Sujetándola del brazo la condujo hacia la habitación. No obstante, Candy se detuvo y lo hizo detener para tomarle el rostro, girarlo hacia a ella y preguntarle… **– Terre ¿qué pasa?**... – Él evitó el mirarle más no el buscar sus labios para besarle y después asegurarle…

**- Nada, querida… – **Empero ella insistiría al observarle…

**- Estás muy extraño.**

**- ¿Te lo parece?**

**- A pesar de ser poco el tiempo que llevamos de convivir juntos, estoy aprendiendo a conocerte. Así que anda, dime, ¿qué te sucede?**

**- No me hagas caso**… – él la abrazó; pero Candy indagó…

**- ¿Es por Albert?... **– Terre se desapartó para mirarle fijamente y cuestionarle…

**- ¿Todavía sientes algo por él?**

Candy comprendió que él necesitaba saberlo, así que dijo… **– No.**

**- ¿Nada?**

**- Absolutamente… ¿eso es lo que te tiene así?**

**- Sí, pero no más… **– él intentó sonreír; en cambio ella…

**- Terre**… – lo nombró y abrazó… **– Sé que es difícil y más para un hombre como tú pero… debes confiar y creer cuando te digo que…**

**- ¿Me amas?... **– el hombre buscó el rostro femenino y clavó sus ojos en la boca que pronunció…

**- Tú sabes que sí.**

**- Entonces dilo.**

**- Te amo… **– por escasos segundos se besaron ya que era el turno de ella en preguntar…** – ¿Tú me amas?**

Sería el cuento de nunca acabar porque él le contestó… **– Tú sabes que sí.**

**- Entonces dilo.**

**- Te amo, Candy…** **– **y para demostrarle ¡cuánto! la tomó en sus brazos y a la cama la llevó. Pero después de depositarla ahí, sólo se regalarían pocos besos porque se les anunció que la cena estaba lista. Riéndose debido a la interrupción, él se puso de pie para ayudarle a su esposa para que ésta fuera atender su arreglo personal.

Minutos más tarde y tomados de la mano, Candy y Terre aparecieron en el comedor sorprendiéndose al contar con la presencia de Eleanor y la abandonada Susana que además de tristona tenía el rostro tan rojo como la grana debido a tanto llorar.

Habiéndose solicitado de antemano y por favor, tratar de pasar una tranquila velada familiar, el matrimonio sin haber puesto objeción y una retrasada Annie que miró con cierto enojo a su hermana, fueron a ocupar sus lugares donde efectivamente disfrutarían de sus alimentos y charlas sino amenas, pacíficas.

En ese ambiente concluyeron; pero al ofrecerse té, la sala y frente al piano, fue el lugar ideal para ir a saborearlo siendo Eleanor quien amenizara el momento teniendo las miradas de admiración tanto de Annie que a ella se acercó y las de Candy que desde su asiento, a lado de su esposo, veía la destreza de aquellas manos. Por supuesto las suyas las unió para aplaudir en cada pieza que la dama tocaba hasta que… – **No me has dicho cuál es la gracia de tu esposa, Terre... **– a este miraron con azoro.

**- No lo sé, madre**… – dijo él aprovechando los minutos de paz que los rodeaba… – **¿Por qué no se lo preguntas directamente a ella?**... – que miedosa comenzó a negar con la cabeza ante la majestuosidad presenciada.

**- Y bien… **– Eleanor obedeció; y demostraría indiferencia al decir… – **¿Candy dices que te llamas, verdad?**

**- Así es, señora.**

**- ¿Qué sabes hacer?**

**- Lamentablemente yo…**

**- También toca el piano**… – se apresuró a decir Karen a la que miraron suplicantemente para que retirara su observación, una que despertó curiosidad…

**- ¿En serio?... **– la suegra arqueó una ceja y se interesó… – **¿Y en dónde lo aprendiste?**

Antes de que empezaran a nombrar los prestigiosos conservatorios, se contestó… – **De mi madre. **

**- Pero lo hace muy bien, ¿verdad, Terre?**... – tuvieron que involucrarlo para que le infundiera ánimos a su apenada mujer que en su regazo hacía tronar sus dedos debido a los nervios.

**- Sí, tía Karen… –** aseveró el hijo; entonces la madre…

**- Si es así, me gustaría escucharla…** – Eleanor dejó el asiento conforme Candy decía…

**- ¡No, de verdad no!…** – y rápidamente encontró quien la suplantara… **– ¡Tú, Terre. Tú podrías hacerlo mejor que yo!**

**- En sí… – **¿le mentirían?... –** yo no sé, Candy.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!... **– Algunos presentes rieron de la cara de ella que se vio obligada a aceptar… **– Está bien… **– pero eso sí, en lo que se ponía de pie, les dejaría en claro… –** No prometo mucho porque hace mucho tiempo no practico; ya se los había comentado. **

**- Sí; y aquella vez me hiciste cantar y hasta llorar.**

**- ¿De verdad?**... – Richard inquirió al estar muy atento a la conversación, misma que Karen al haber iniciado, finalizó…

**- ¿Recuerdas que hacia años no lo hacía? Pues ella**… – que ya estaba en el banco frente al piano… **– lo consiguió… – ¿**como la admiración de Eleanor? cuando comenzó a tocar con la mano izquierda y en sol menor, sólo una parte del tema de la película _"Love Story" de Francis Lai _que era justamente la canción favorita de sus padres.

Al detenerse completamente en la segunda estrofa, Eleanor le preguntaría… –** ¿Te sabes toda la pieza?**... – Candy que peleaba con el sentimiento debido al recuerdo de sus progenitores dijo…

**- No… en estos momentos… **– y sin esperar más abandonó el banquillo para ir a donde Terre que la recibió en sus brazos mientras que su madre no apartaba sus ojos de ella que oyó complemento…

**- Aunque sí te falta mucha práctica, este simple pedazo no te salió tan mal. **

**- Gracias**… – apreció Candy llamando después la atención de Annie para indicarle… **– Es hora de ir a dormir…** **– **Y por los gestos que de su hermana recibió, la mayor pidió a su esposo unos momentos para acompañarla hasta su habitación donde antes de darse el acceso, se recomendaría… **– Que sea la última vez que me miras y te portas grosera conmigo delante de la gente, ¿me entendiste?… **– la chica en una pose rebelde no le respondió; y porque no lo hizo, gracias a que pasó a su lado, Candy detuvo por el brazo a Annie que contestó…

**- ¡Ya te escuché!... **– y rudamente se soltó pidiendo…** – Ahora ¿puedes dejarme a solas?**

**- ¡No hasta que tú prestes atención a lo que voy a decirte!... **– su voz sonaba molesta… – **¡Mañana mismo te regresarás al instituto y no saldrás de ahí hasta que yo vaya por ti!**

**- Pero… **– su jovial carita se tornó triste… – ** ¡¿Y la fiesta?!** **¡No voy a estar presente!... **– se chilló y lo harían más cuando oyó…

**- ¡Lo único que debería preocuparte es el ponerte a estudiar!**

Se pensó que era buen argumento el preguntar… –** ¡¿Y qué de la diversión?!**

**- ¡Esa a su debido tiempo la tendrás!**

**- ¡No es justo!... **– berrinchuda la jovencita fue a azotarse sobre la cama y desde allá alegaría… –** ¡¿Por qué tú si tienes derecho y yo no?! **

**- ¡¿Quién te ha dicho que yo voy a estar presente?!**

**- ¡Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?!**

**- ¡Porque tú me hiciste venir!... **– la responsabilizó… –** ¡Y de una vez te advierto, señorita, o te comportas por las buenas o por las malas nos regresamos a donde está nuestro padre… a México!**

**- ¡Terre no lo consentirá! ¡Él no permitirá que nos devolvamos!**

**- ¡¿Quieres probarlo?!... **– Annie no sólo sintió temor ante la amenazadora seguridad de su hermana sino el volver a la pobreza así que, bajando la cabeza y dócilmente contestó…

**- No. Haré como tú lo ordenas.**

**- No es porque yo te lo ordene, Annie… – **se le acercó… –** sino porque es por tu propio bien. No me gusta que mientas ni que rompas las reglas de tu educación. Pudo haberte pasado algo peor y yo sin saber. Además ¿no te has puesto pensar en el problema que le has causado a Karen? Tiene a su cargo a muchas jovencitas y de todas ellas tiene que entregar cuentas claras a sus padres. Y tú tampoco estás ni te mandas sola así que a la próxima queja que reciba de ti, con el dolor de mi corazón… te haré efectiva mi amenaza y nos largaremos de aquí**

**- ¿No te importará dejarlo todo e inclusive a tu marido?**

- **Volver a la pobreza no me espanta en lo absoluto; mi temor ha sido siempre por ti. Y he estado pensando que tal vez equivoqué mi decisión y que este tipo de vida, en lugar de hacerte un bien te está haciendo muy mal así que…**

**- ¡No, Candy!…** – la abrazó llorando y suplicando… **– ¡No me hagas esto!**

**- En ese caso… **– la hermana mayor debía ser dura y sus brazos no respondieron a la reacción de la menor que escuchó… –** tú tampoco nos hagas esto; y acepta que hiciste mal y que mereces ser castigada por ello.**

**- Lo sé; y te prometo que voy a asumir con obediencia lo que Karen me implante.**

**- Bien**… – la separaron para ordenarle… **– Ahora a dormir. Le pediré a Terre que nos lleve temprano al colegio.**

**- Sí pero… **– Annie le tomaría de las manos para pedirle… – **promete que para mañana ya no estarás enojada conmigo.**

**- Primero deberás demostrarme que puedo volver a confiar en ti.**

Habiendo asentido con la cabeza, la chica se dirigió a la cama; y en lo que se perdía entre las colchas, la hermana mayor ya estaba muy cerca de la caja de interruptores; y antes de apagar la luz le deseó… **– Buenas noches, Annie. **

**- Buenas noches, Candy**… – a la que se le prometió interiormente no volverle a dar dolores de cabeza.

Por su parte y llevando en mente la idea de estar más al pendiente de su hermana, Candy hacia la planta baja se condujo encontrándose a su paso a sus suegros y a Susana que fue la única que no se despidió de ella debido a la gran pena de la que se veía poseedora.

Intrigada por saber lo que verdaderamente la tenía así, se llegó a donde Terre y Karen que hablaban precisamente de…

**- No había tenido la oportunidad para ofrecerte mis disculpas por lo que hizo Annie…** – Candy finalmente pudo extender.

**- Está bien**… – contestó Karen y fue amable cuando le advirtió… **– pero estás consciente que debo ser bastante estricta con ella respecto a su indisciplina, ¿cierto?**

**- De todos modos aunque no me parecieran tus métodos, no creo estar en posición de defenderla o acusarte. Por mí, haz lo que tengas que hacer. Es tu institución; son tus reglas.**

Ante la demostrada resignación, la tía inyectaría esperanzas… **– ¡Verás que haremos de ella una señorita de bien!**

**- Lo sé.**

**- Bueno, entonces… ¿se quedan o se van?**

**- Me gustaría llevártela mañana al colegio**… – fue la respuesta de Candy que miró a Terre que contestó…

**- Por mí no hay problema**… – siendo lo mismo por parte de Karen que también les deseó bonita noche.

Viéndola partir, Terre se volvió a Candy para observar lo obvio… **– Creo que nos han dejado solos**… – ella sonrió; y abrazándose de él le dio "toda la razón"…

**- Tal parece que sí.**

Él estiró su mano para acariciarle el rostro y proponerle… **– ¿Y si lo aprovechamos para escaparnos?**

**- ¿A dónde?**... – se quiso saber.

**- No lo sé… **– Por la cintura la abrazó; y conforme la atraía hacia él, le compartió su plan… – **Tomemos el auto y veamos hasta donde nos lleva.**

**- No suena para nada mal la idea pero… **– ella se colgó de su cuello para preguntar… – **¿llegaremos a tiempo para llevar a Annie a la escuela?**

**- Yo digo que sí…** – él inclinó la cabeza para robarle un beso. Luego otro y otro y otro hasta que… **– si no me sueltas, nunca nos iremos. **

**- Tú eres el que me está deteniendo… **– ella sólo se había desapartado para enterarlo; después se volvió a pegar de sus labios que se gozaron brevemente porque instantes seguidos los sintió deslizarse por su mejilla y caer en su cuello el cual besaron y mordisquearon haciéndola reír nerviosamente al comprender el cambio de planes.

. . .

Al arribar a la habitación, un momento le había pedido. En lo que ella aparecía de nuevo, mientras se deshacía de los zapatos, él se quitó las prendas que cubrían la parte de arriba de su cuerpo y las colgó en el perchero vecino, lo mismo que el cinturón que liberó.

Descalzo, sus pies disfrutaron de la suavidad de la alfombra que decoraba esa específica área de la habitación por donde se caminaba. De pronto, dejó caer su cuerpo hacia el frente poniendo rápidamente sus manos en el suelo para ejercitar sus músculos con algunos push-ups.

El pinchazo que sintió en su costado le hizo recordar que todavía estaba muy reciente su herida; sin embargo no le prestó atención y continuó ejercitándose por los siguientes sesenta segundos. Después se puso de espaldas y miró hacia el techo conforme su pecho subía y bajaba debido al esfuerzo. Luego la vio yéndose ella a parar detrás de sus rodillas flexionadas.

Desde esa distancia y por instantes, cada uno por su parte, se admiró: ella de lo fornido de su abdomen y brazos y él de su melena suelta que la hacía verse mucho más sensual sin descartar la limpia naturaleza de su rostro que le sonreía no sólo con su boca sino a través de sus ojos.

Viéndola hincarse, Terre enderezó el torso. Quedó sentado, apoyó sus brazos en sus rodillas flexionadas y seductor sonó al preguntar… **– ¿Te he dicho que eres muy hermosa?**

Sí pero a ella le gustaba oírlo de él así que respondió… **– No**.. – pero fue mayormente presuntuosa al cuestionar… **– ¿Te parece que lo soy?**

**- Indudablemente eres la más bella criatura que mis ojos pudieran ver**… – Candy no quitó su mirada de Terre que había levantado una mano y con su dedo índice comenzó a delinearla por la mitad desde la frente, siguiendo la forma de su nariz, pasando por sus labios, continuando por la barbilla, lo largo del cuello hasta llegar a la división de sus senos que eran cubiertos como el resto de su cuerpo por una diminuta bata de seda percibiéndose a través de la tela lo alterado de su pezón que… traviesamente el mismo dedo empezó a circular consiguiendo que la mujer sonriera debido al nerviosismo de su caricia más nunca dejó de verlo ya que en sus ojos podía notar el deseo que tenía de ella que se acercó para posar sus labios en el cuello de él y proporcionarlo de besos humectantes que ascendieron a su ojera para primero jugar con su lóbulo y luego succionarlo con delicadeza.

Sentir en el oído su cálido resuello y sus inocentes caricias le bastaban lo suficiente para excitarlo. Además de que le gustaba cuando su mujer se aventuraba a pedir o exigir de él, como en ese momento, que lo besaban y se abrían camino para quedar en medio de ella que movió sus caderas para hacer rozar su desnuda intimidad contra la de él que echó su espalda hacia atrás apoyándose de sus codos y atraerla un poco para besarla, en lo que unas manos se concentraban en liberar lo que se escondía detrás de su pantalón, y que al descubrirlo inmediatamente lo condujeron a ella que, al sentirlo, se enderezó para arquearse y disfrutar de su lento ingreso. Pero él, al levantarse también, la prensó con sus rodillas, la tomó por las caderas y ambos iniciaron un tierno y suave vaivén que se prolongó hasta que se concluyó en un delicioso orgasmo.

Aprovechándose de que sus rodillas continuaban flexionadas, Candy recargó su espalda en sus firmes muslos; echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió de lo feliz que se sentía. Su cuerpo y corazón amaban a ese hombre que siempre la dejaba satisfecha y con deseos de más. Y se sentía capaz de demandarle cuando, debido a su posición, Terre posó sus labios en medio de sus senos y luego uno a uno los comenzó a besar haciéndolos reaccionar al igual que una sexualidad que al sentirlo todavía erguido dentro de ella, la mujer empezó a moverse otra vez siendo un pequeño órgano eréctil que se rozaba el que la hiciera de nuevo estallar. Y si por ella fuera, toda la noche así se quedaba pero también comprendía que su hombre debía descansar para volver a bañarla con lo único que él espesamente podía generar.

Candy, después de haber disfrutado a solas su segundo orgasmo, lo abrazó y al oído le dijo lo mucho que le amaba y lo inmensamente que la hacía gozar. Terre también confesó que con algunas había tenido sexo pero a ninguna le había hecho el amor. Claro que por haberlo dicho se ganó un fuerte coscorrón, sin embargo rápidamente se le perdonó y no porque fuera excusa, sino porque era hombre y uno exageradamente guapo y de sentimientos muy nobles; otro punto para amarle con mayor razón.

Pero como esa amorosa noche, después de haber dejado bastantemente recomendada a portarse bien a Annie en el instituto al siguiente día, despedirse de sus padres y regresarse a su hogar, vinieron otras más. Hasta que, Terre, ya en la cama de su apartamento, cuestionó… – **¿Irás conmigo a West Point?**

Enredándose con las sábanas, Candy perezosa dijo… **– Hoy no tengo ganas de levantarme tan temprano.**

**- Entonces**… – él le descubrió un poco el rostro para besarle en la mejilla y decirle… **– voy rápido. Afortunadamente hoy es mi último día de permiso. Regreso para que vayamos a desayunar y**… – le dijo quedamente al oído… **– ponernos de acuerdo ¿dónde quieres que vayamos de luna de miel?**

¡Pero!... –** ¡Ya casi haremos un mes de casados y ¿apenas estás pensando en eso?!**

**- ¿No te gusta la idea?**... – Terre se extrañó y lo haría mayormente cuando prestó atención a…

**- ¡Me gusta más el regresar a dormir!... **– Candy se volvió a tapar; y él por supuesto se preocupó y por lógica quiso saber…

**- ¿Estás bien?**

**- ¡Sí!**… – a pesar de estar bajo las sábanas, se escuchó molestia en su voz consiguiendo que el hombre, conforme se ponía de pie, expresara…

**- ¡Vaya! Espero hayas tenido un mal sueño conmigo donde me portara mal contigo y por eso me contestes de ese modo.**

**- ¡No estaba soñando con nadie!**... – la mujer refunfuñó; y él, además de juguetón, la nalgueó y le advirtió…

**- ¡Eso mejor te valdría!**

En cambio ella reaccionó agresiva y le gritó… – **¡Ah, ya déjame paz! ¡Apúrate y lárgate que se te hará tarde!**

Los gestos de Terre se tornaron indescifrables; y estaba listo para contestarle cuando la señora prudencia se hizo presente para aconsejarle al oído no hacerlo. Así tragándose sus palabras fue y se metió al baño. Pero después de asearse y aparecer nuevamente en la recámara, don orgulloso en silencio se vistió y salió sin despedirse.

Con la indiferencia demostrada, Candy se descubrió para enojarse primero con él que no se acercó para darle un beso de despedida y luego consigo misma porque ¿qué tan sencillo era informarlo que esa mañana había despertado de malas debido a…? La molestia que provenía en sus senos, consiguió que la histérica mujer se los acariciara sintiéndolos más grandes de lo normal. Pero al mirarse los pezones, a estos los notó muy hinchados.

Conociendo perfectamente que esos efectos además de su irritabilidad eran a consecuencia de su vecino periodo menstrual, Candy se levantó y también se encaminó hacia el cuarto privado. Ahí, en su interior y tras el espejo se observó completa y nuevamente tocó sus deformes pechos percibiéndolos sumamente calientes.

Regañándose y prometiéndose cambiar su humor para cuando él regresara, ella se metió a la ducha para después esperarlo estando ya arreglada. Sin embargo…

. . .

Terre ingresó al apartamento pasadas dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde. Creyendo que la señora pudiera seguir de malas además de que a él lo había puesto así, el señor a su despacho se dirigió. Allí se concentró por algunos minutos sin haberle avisado a ella que ya estaba en casa.

Candy bonitamente vestida, miró, como veces anteriores, el reloj en su computador con el cual se entretuvieron para matar los minutos que se tardó. Entonces pensándose que el marido había exagerado en el tiempo para llegar, la esposa apagó su máquina, tomó su bolso y salió de su recámara para conducirse a la planta baja desde donde alcanzó a escuchar su voz proveniente de la oficina. Pero, no fue la única que reconoció si no la de Richard, su suegro al que altamente se le cuestionó…

**- ¡¿Qué es lo que me estás pidiendo?!**

_- Se trata de un favor, Terre. Yo debo regresar a Londres. Tu madre está dispuesta a venir conmigo pero…_

**- ¡¿Por qué piensas que lo haré?!**

_- Porque tú, mejor yo, conoces las leyes de este país._

**- ¡Pues sí pero…!**

_- Entiende, no quiero sorpresas de ninguna índole._

**- En ese caso.. ¡a nadie pidió consejo ni permiso para casarse!**

_- Lo sé, pero tampoco puedo permitir que un vivales quiera quitarle lo que es únicamente de ella._

**- ¡Pues precisamente ella, antes de cometer tanta estupidez, debió haber pensado lo que hacía!**

_- Ahora ya lo sabe. _

**- ¡Sí pero algo demasiado tarde, ¿no te parece?!**

_- No discuto que tienes todo el derecho en estar molesto pero… eres el único que puede ayudarme, Terre._

**- No, Padre.**

_- Hijo, ayúdanos; y tienes mi palabra que… _

**- Por favor, no lo hagas. No me pidas hacer esto.**

**- ¿Hacer qué, Terre?... **– este miró fugazmente a su esposa que poco a poco fue informada…

**- Se trata de**… – se aclaró la garganta y de nuevo volvió sus ojos a ella que pacería impaciente así que terminó por compartirle… – **… anular el matrimonio entre Albert y Susana.**

El lindo ser que tenía enfrente, no le importaría que la escucharan cuando protestó… –** ¡Y por supuesto no lo harás, ¿cierto?!**

**- Candy, es mi padre quien me lo está pidiendo.**

**- Bien**… – ella en una pose totalmente diferente ¿supo del ultimátum del que lo hizo presa?... **– Hazlo. Ayuda a tu padre, ayuda a tu "indefensa" prima y de paso… ayúdame a mí.**

**- ¡¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso?!**

**- Que ya que te vas a molestar en mover un dedo para separarles a ellos, de una vez mueve dos y sepáranos a nosotros. ¿Para qué hacer un viaje doble hasta la corte?**

Ante la amenaza, Terre se puso de pie frente a ella para incrédulamente saber… **– ¡No estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad?!**

- **¿Te parece que estoy bromeando?... **– El gesto que Candy le estaba regalando en ese momento, le indicó a él… todo lo contrario.

Como siempre, me mantengo agradecida y me siento feliz de haber contado contigo…

Mysha, Luisa, Golondrina, Pathya, Darling Eveling, Jessk, Rosi White, Amy C.L., Alma Candy, Viridiana, Annita, Nina12, Liz Carter, Ana, FanCandy, Jan, RGrandchester, Invitada, Olga Liz, Tesamoon and SolecitoC.


	26. Chapter 26

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo XXV: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

A través del monitor de su computador, Richard además de haber escuchado la drástica sentencia de Candy, observaba las facciones de Terre que estupefacto seguía con la mirada la figura molesta de su esposa que, debido a su inexplicable malestar, buscó camino hacia la recámara, lugar donde nunca arribaría porque…

Al dejar de ver la imagen de su hijo, Richard también desapareció comprendiendo que Terre había ido detrás de su mujer, la cual, para hacerla detener, del brazo la tomaron, la giraron y demandaron con cierto tono enojado… **– ¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!**

Su rudeza, su voz y su presencia frente a ella consiguieron que Candy ahora vulnerable comenzara a llorar haciendo que él, en un tono más calmado, de nuevo le preguntara… **– Candy, ¿qué sucede?**

Sobre su pecho ella se fue apoyar no entendiendo él esos cambios tan rebuscados por parte de su mujer que se le hacía difícil explicar el motivo de sus humores hasta que él indiscretamente indagó… **– ¿Estás en… tus días de…?**... – Candy llorosa, lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Entendiéndolo Terre sonrió, la abrazó pero también la regañó… **– ¿Y qué tan difícil era comentarlo?**

**- Es que… **

**- ¿No hay suficiente confianza?**

**- No es eso sino que…** – él le levantó el rostro porque difícilmente podía escucharla decir… – **son cosas de mujeres.**

**- Indudablemente pero… no me molestaría saber lo que te incomoda para que yo pueda comprender estos tus comportamientos inexplicables y no me ponga en el mismo plan molesto que tú.**

**- Lo siento.**

**- Yo también, pero…**

Candy inquiriría… –** Vas a ayudarles, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**

**- ¿Ni porque te lo pida tu padre?... **– Terre, al acordarse de que lo había dejado, miró fugazmente en dirección al despacho y luego le aseveró…

**- Ni porque me lo pidieras tú.**

Percibiendo la seriedad en sus palabras y mirada, Candy ya no hizo ningún comentario a ese respecto, sino le solicitó… – **¿Podemos ir a desayunar?**

**- Sí…** – contestó él que abandonando todo como estaba, de la mano la sujetó y ambos buscaron la salida. Sin embargo la pareja pasaría poco tiempo en la calle ya que ella, aunque no fuerte, empezó a sentir un dolor en la cadera. La mujer, sabiendo que su ciclo ya estaba en la puerta, le pidió a su compañero regresarse a casa.

Allá, la llevaron hasta la recámara donde a lo largo del día y sobre la cama recibió mucha atención por parte de él; las mismas que continuarían en los siguientes días hasta que Candy preocupada porque según a su historial médico esa molestia que seguía prendida de su cadera ya no le era normal; además el estar notando únicamente ligeros sangrados. Así que, aguantándose la pena, recurrió a él que de inmediato se puso a localizar a un experto en la materia.

La ginecóloga que por teléfono se consultó, a él le hubo cuestionado; y enterada que la paciente había y seguía estando en cama, así mismo le sugirieron que se quedara hasta que la médico personalmente los visitara para que Candy, a solas, pudiera explicar de sus dolores y síntomas.

Después de haber sido revisada y diagnosticada, Terre fue enterando de un posible embarazo; sin embargo el pobre hombre no pudo celebrar la noticia de saberse futuramente padre cómo se debía, debido al existente y alto riesgo de aborto recomendándosele a ella ¡absoluto reposo! hasta que el producto se sujetara de la matriz.

¿Cuánto tiempo debía estar así? Regular y normalmente el primer trimestre. No obstante Candy sería un caso muy especial ya que confirmados al cien por ciento, de su paternidad, la futura madre padecería de los más duros estragos de todos los embarazos.

. . .

Además de ellos dos , Karen fue la tercera persona a la que se le compartió la noticia. Por supuesto y dentro de su emoción la tía gritó y suplicó, aprovechándose de que sus visitas finalmente se habían regresado a Londres, se fueran a vivir con ella para darle a Candy la mejor de las comodidades y cuidados. Pero antes de que su hermosa pariente saliera corriendo para ir a comprar los mil artículos que decía pondrían en la habitación de su bebé, Terre dolorosamente tuvo que informarle de las escasas posibilidades de su llegada.

Entristecida por haberlo escuchado así, Karen verdaderamente lo lamentó; sin embargo no se dejó llevar por el infortunio sino que a su sobrino le inyectó toda clase de alientos positivos siendo ella quien le prometiera ver el nacimiento de su primogénito.

Terre apreció el cariño que esa mujer le tenía. Así que después de confesarle que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos además de aceptar la invitación de ir a vivir con ella, le suplicó de la mejor manera no enterara ni a Annie ni a sus padres hasta después de pasados los tres meses ya que el feto estuviera asegurado dentro de su madre.

. . .

Candy, en cuestión de obedecer las órdenes del médico, puso y pondría todo de su parte, a pesar de que, ya fuera en las mañanas al despertarse, en la tarde después de alimentarse, en la noche antes de dormirse o a la hora que fuera, fue seriamente presa de las náuseas, mareos y vómitos. Y si al principio su humor se tornó feo debido a todo eso, conforme los días transcurrían, al pobre marido le daba miedo acercarse a ella que le decía no soportar el olor de su colonia o muchas veces el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca. Sin embargo, al estar consciente de la situación de Candy que continuaba con sus sangrados, después de un tiempo de haber sido rechazado, Terre entró a formar parte de los antojos de su mujer que al ser negada de lo que deseaba ¡se dio una encaprichada de aquellas que el pobre esposo tuvo que verse obligado a abandonar su habitación!

En ella, Candy a solas se la pasaba. La mayor parte del día acostada sobre la cama; muy pocas en el sofá pero todo el tiempo estaba rodeaba de música prenatal. Según su médico era muy bueno para el bebé, aunque y sinceramente era bastante relajador para ella que procuraba, al no poder salir y caminar, quedarse dormida para ya no pensar en su extremoso apetito sexual.

La lectura era otra de sus distracciones; y qué mejor si lo hacía en voz alta y para su bebé que conforme crecía y al reconocerla, comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella. La primera vez que lo sintió, por supuesto quiso compartirlo con el padre pero al acordarse de que estaba sentido con él también lo privó como él lo había hecho con ella hasta que…

. . .

**- Tía, ¿podemos hablar?**... – Terre ingresó a la oficina llevando en ese momento un gesto molesto. Karen que yacía sentada detrás de su escritorio, quitó sus anteojos para mirarle, sonreírle, ofrecerle asiento y preguntarle…

**- ¿Qué te sucede?**

El sobrino resopló con frustración. Y dando golpecitos en el brazo de la silla que fue a ocupar le informaría… **– Por parte del colegio militar, debo salir del país para asistir a unas conferencias.**

**- Y por lo que puedo ver en tu rostro, no estás muy feliz de irte.**

**- No me siento tranquilo dejando sola a Candy.**

**- Sabes que no lo está pero entiendo tu preocupación.**

**- Además… no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar cuando la entere.**

**- ¿Crees que se enoje?**

**- ¡Enojada de por sí ya está!**

**- Sí; es verdad pero**… – Karen idearía para sí y por lo mismo preguntó… **– ¿cuándo tienes que marchar?**

**- En tres días. ¿Por qué?**... – Terre frunció el ceño al notar el gesto pícaro de su tía que le aconsejó…

**- ¿Por qué no procuras en ese tiempo… darle lo que te ha pedido?**

El hombre se alteró un poco y la llamó… **– ¡¿Estás loca, Karen?!**

**- Terre, es normal que tu mujer quiera estar contigo. **

**- Lo fuera en otras condiciones. Sin embargo Candy está delicada y yo… **

**- Sí, sí, quieres mucho a tu bebé, pero…**

**- ¡Mi esposa también me preocupa!**

**- Está bien. No te enojes, pero piénsalo. Es más… en lugar de estar tomando decisiones por tu propia cuenta, ¿por qué no lo consultas?**

**- ¡¿Crees que no lo he hecho?!... **– Terre la miró fija y seriamente sonaría al compartir… **– ¡Todo fuera tan sencillo como hacérselo! Pero te recuerdo que su sangrado sigue presente y una penetración produciría una infección y…**

**- Pero hay otros métodos de placer, hijo. Todo es cuestión de que te las ingenies.**

**- Tía, eso lo sé. Pero la solución al problema, no terminaría ahí. Ella quiere sentirme a mí; no… técnicas manuales.**

**- Pues sí, pero… yo insisto… deberías probar. Además… ¿cómo le estás haciendo tú?**

**- Todo es cuestión síquica… **– Terre se tocó la sien; en cambio Karen…

**- Sí como no. Sólo espero que…**

**- ¿Qué?... – **se urgió por parte de ella que recordó…

**- No, no; hasta eso me consta que aquí te la pasas todo el tiempo.**

**- ¡¿Qué estás insinuando?**!

**- Nada, nada. No me hagas caso**… – Karen retomó seriedad al cuestionar… **– Entonces… ¿qué vas a hacer?**

**- Si me da permiso de entrar… – **ya que ni el acceso le permitía... –** prestaré atención a tu consejo.**

**- Verás que todo saldrá bien.**

**- ¿Quieres escuchar la verdad, tía?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**

**- Yo también me muero por hacerle el amor a mi mujer… **– Karen sonrió frente a la confesión… – **Ya tanto baño frío va a enfermar mis pulmones.**

**- Yo lo sé, cariño; y espero que ella te acepte para que puedas irte tranquilo a tu viaje.**

**- Bueno**… – él se puso de pie… **– me retiro entonces.**

**- Es tuyo y… **– ella guiñaría el ojo deseándole… – **mucha suerte.**

Sonriendo de las bromas de su tía, Terre abandonó el área para dirigirse a donde su esposa que…

Atrapada en las notas musicales de la melodía que acariciaban a sus oídos y manteniendo los ojos cerrados, Candy dio autorización al llamado de la puerta. Sin saber quien era su visitante, ella, acariciándose su pequeño vientre, comentó… – **Esta específica canción es la favorita de mi bebé. ¡Se mueve mucho con ella!**

Terre lentamente se había acercado hasta Candy que en un murmullo tarareó la pieza musical además sonrió debido a la actividad que por dentro sentía.

Gracias a su posición, él tuvo la oportunidad de admirarla empezando con la cabeza y su cabello regado por la almohada, descendiendo por sus senos imaginándoselos en un futuro mañana alimentando a su bebé que temporalmente vivía en el vientre que se sostenía. Pero mientras el momento de conocerlo y tenerlo entre los brazos, a la madre le agradecía mental y profundamente por su sacrificio y esfuerzo aunadas las disculpas por el difícil embarazo pero prometiéndole hasta la luna en cuanto salieran de todo eso.

Estirando su mano, Terre alcanzó una de las de Candy que, al simple contacto, se sobresaltó, abrió los ojos pero al reconocerlo inmediatamente le regaló una mirada indiferente; y conforme se soltaba de su amarre, ella le preguntó… **– ¿Qué se te ofrece?**

- **Vine a ver y a saber cómo están.**

**- Estamos bien…** – sonó molesta con él pero no con su producto el cual le habló dulcemente… **– ¿verdad, bebé?**

Terre sonrió porque al parecer sí estaba de buenas así que dijo… –** Me alegro oírlo. ¿Ya comiste?**

**- Intento hacerlo. Gracias… **– Candy, en la misma cama, iba a alcanzar el control remoto del estéreo pero él lo hizo por ella que no aprovechó la oportunidad de verlo; más al hacerlo cerró los ojos porque...

Al removerse sobre el colchón Terre le preguntó…** – ¿Quieres sentarte?**

**- Sólo**… – ella enderezó el torso para meter entre la cabecera y ella, una almohada. Ya acomodada a él se le preguntó… **– ¿tú cómo has estado? **

**- Extrañándote.**

Con su confesión, Candy pujó y lo catalogó de… **– Mentiroso.**

Él primero sonrió de la mirada que ella le dedicó; después le cuestionó… – **¿Acaso tú no?**

Se volvió a fingir indiferencia al aseverar… **– No. Hemos estado muy bien… sin ti.**

**- Porque será que no te creo.**

Largos segundos se miraron agregando él una clásica sonrisa cautivadora mientras que de ella se apoderaba la lascivia y con eso un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre. Y como de sobra sabía la respuesta a la petición que le haría, Candy giró su rostro al lado contrario y se notó molesta.

**- ¿Qué pasa?... – **Terre quiso saber.

**- ¡Nada!**… – nuevamente la voz de la mujer sonó irritada.

**- Candy… **– él se sentó a un costado de ella que le advirtió…

**- ¡No te me acerques!**

**- ¿Por qué no?**... – Terre dulcemente le volteó el rostro conforme Candy le decía…

**- ¡Porque de sobra sabes…!.**.. – su boca fue tiernamente callada por la de él que lo atraparon por el cuello para demandarle un urgente, hambriento y necesitado beso. Lo malo que con sus caricias les bastaba lo suficiente para ambos excitarse. Sin embargo él a pesar de haber confesado y estarse muriendo por hacerle el amor, ponía resistencia; una que Candy percibió y que antes de que lo privara de su boca le pidió… – **¡Terre, no seas cruel conmigo!**

**- Candy, no lo hago con ese propósito… – **él intentaba separarse pero al escuchar…

**- ¡Entonces hazme el amor!**

**- Linda, yo también lo deseo pero... – **volvió a besarla diciéndole… –** no podemos.**

**- No es porque no podamos…** – ella no participó más en el beso para afirmarle… **– es porque no quieres; y eso es muy egoísta de tu parte, ¿sabes?**

**- ¿Egoísta yo?**

**- ¡Sí, tú!**... – Candy no mediría lo alto de sus palabras… **– ¡Porque no eres tú quien debe estar las veinticuatro horas del día postrado en esta cama! ¡No eres tú quien no debe esforzarse ni levantarse para salir a caminar ya que el mínimo intento atentaría con la vida de este bebé! ¡No eres tú quien debe aguantar las náuseas o el que tiene antojos de tantas cosas y después las tiene que devolver! ¡No eres tú quien…!... ¡Vete, Terrence! ¡De verdad no quiero verte más!**

**- Lo haré pero antes quiero que sepas… **

**- ¡No estoy interesada en oírte!**... – en su berrinche la mujer se cubrió los oídos; más aún así alcanzó a oír...

**- Saldré del país.**

Candy duramente le deseó… –** ¡Pues que te vaya bien!**

**- Tal vez cuando regrese ya estés mejor y…**

**- ¡Sí, tal vez! ¡Ahora vete!**

Con esa era la enésima vez que ella directamente se atrevía a correrlo; pero en esta ocasión Terre le dijo… – **Te amo, Candy. Y al pretender tener un hijo contigo, no fue con la intención de ponerte en esta difícil situación. De haberlo sabido creo que… en fin… – **el hombre comprendió que era demasiado tarde para lamentarse así que, ya estaba cerca de la puerta cuando la informó… –** Estaré fuera alrededor de un mes. Si en ese tiempo tú…**

**- ¡Tu hijo estará bien si es lo que te preocupa!**

**- ¿Y tú, lo estarás?... – **Para no contestarle, Candy cerró los ojos; puso sus manos en su cálido vientre que conforme lo acariciaba se puso a ejercitar con la respiración, igual como debía hacerlo cuando el momento de su alumbramiento llegara.

Tras al cerrarse la puerta ella dejó su ejercicio para ponerse a llorar siendo escuchada por él que todos los insultos fueron pocos ante su estupidez. Pero prefería ser el causante de esas lágrimas caprichosas y frustradas a unas de otro tipo de dolor irreparable; y es que él únicamente seguía las indicaciones del médico que de nuevo pondría sobre aviso a Candy al presentar esta una hemorragia de mayor intensidad. Sin embargo sería la última porque…

. . . . .

Terre ya hacía una semana fuera de casa; y dentro de ese tiempo, Candy milagrosamente se dio cuenta que ya no había ni poco ni mucho sangrado. Así que al informarlo, la orden del doctor fue: animarse a caminar empezando haciéndolo dentro de la casa. Luego en los extensos jardines que los rodeaban; después y debido a que el bebé llevaba prisa en crecer, Karen, autorizando la salida de Annie que estaba feliz por ser tía, acompañadas por una empleada y el chofer, muy animadas se fueron de compras al centro comercial más popular.

Las tiendas de maternidad fueron los principales locales que se visitaron no escatimando Karen, debido a la orden de su sobrino, en gastos en ropa para ella y su bebé.

La mueblería también se visitó y de ahí se compraría otro tanto para empezar a decorar la habitación del nuevo miembro de la familia. Pero en lo que Karen cubría el monto, los empleados llevaban todo al auto y Annie ingresaba al establecimiento con artículos de su edad, Candy tuvo la necesidad de ir al baño más próximo.

La soledad del lugar era escalofriantemente notorio, sin embargo la urgencia de la futura madre era mayor que su miedo, así que sola entró al privado. Más ya iba de salida y estaba lavándose las manos cuando sintió unas grandes y fuertes que se colaron por su ancha cintura para posarse en su abultado vientre percibiendo además el cálido resuello que desprendía la boca que al oído le hablaba susurradoramente… – **Hola, Candy. Dichosos los ojos que vuelven a verte.**

Su voz era inconfundible; y Candy cerró los ojos no porque lo añorara sino porque… **– Al… Albert**… – con dificultad ella pudo decir su nombre.

**- Sí, Candy. Soy Albert**… – él la ayudó a girarse para mirarse de frente.

**- Y… – **ella tragó saliva para preguntarle… –** ¿qué haces aquí?**

Con atrevimiento, el hombre aprovechó la cercanía para con su nariz oler el miedo que ella desprendía y acariciarle la mejilla conforme le decía… **– No tenía mucho que hacer y vine a dar una vuelta. Ya tengo rato observándote y me ha sorprendido no ver contigo a tu esposo. ¿Dónde está?**

**- Él… se quedó en casa… –** ¿por qué demonios Candy no lo alejaba a pesar de sentirte aprisionada por él que…? conocedor de la ubicación de Terre, le preguntó…

**- ¿Estás segura?**

**- Sí… **– Lo que la "indefensa" presa no pudo hacer, lo consiguió otra mujer que ingresó al sanitario.

**- ¿Y cuándo tienes contemplado recibir a tu hijo?... – **Albert había caminado hacia el barandal que decoraba todo ese largo pasillo.

**- En el primer mes del nuevo año… **– Candy no lo siguió; y desde su lugar escuchó…

**- Qué bien. Espero… llegues a considerarnos a mi esposa y a mí como los padrinos.**

**- Dudo que Terre lo acepte.**

**- Sí, claro… – **el hombre se cruzó de pies y brazos y la miró hasta que ella se le acercó llamándolo…

**- ¿Albert?**

**- Dime.**

El gesto femenino proyectaba intriga… –** ¿Sigues casado con Susana?**

**- Así es.**

**- Entonces… ¿por qué no estás donde ella? **

**- Porque… nos hemos demandado mutuamente el divorcio. Yo por abandono de hogar y ella me alega maltrato físico.**

**- Y… ¿eso es verdad?**

**- ¿Me crees capaz de hacerlo?**

**- Sinceramente no lo sé pero… ¿qué de tus hijos? ¿no los buscaste?**

**- ¿Sabes, Candy?.**.. – Albert dejó su pose y lugar para decir… **– Me dio gusto verte y tal vez me anime a visitarte. Estás en casa de Karen, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡No! Y no es necesario que lo hagas.**

El guapo hombre fue de nuevo a ella que oyó… **– Por un momento… me diste la impresión de que te hubo emocionado el verme.**

**- ¡Pues te equivocaste!… **– Ella retrocedió dos pasos… – **Únicamente me tomaste por sorpresa; nada más. **

**- Qué lástima porque…** – él volvió a achicar la distancia… –** no sabes lo mucho que me hubiese gustado ser el padre de tu hijo… **– con cariño, Albert pudo acariciarle el vientre del que se apoderó un calambre y la hizo molestar y asegurarle…

**- Sin embargo, mi bebé ya tiene uno. **

**- ¡Por supuesto!… **– ¿acaso sonó burlón?... – **Y salúdamelo cuando regrese de Medio Oriente.**

Un tanto confundida, Candy lo vio marcharse preguntándose interiormente… ¿Albert hubiera sido el mismo hombre si ella…?

**- ¿Candy?**... – fue llamada.

**- ¿Sí?... **– dejó de indagar y de mirarlo para girarse a Karen que a lo lejos lo reconoció y de su sobrina quiso saber…

**- Era Albert, ¿cierto?**

La interrogada devolvió cuestión… –** ¿Has terminado? Porque ya quiero irme a casa.**

**- Sí… pero dime ¿qué te ha dicho?**

**- Nada, Karen.**

**- ¿Estás segura?... **– Candy no le contestó y emprendió sus pasos para ir a encontrarse con su hermana que ya iba en su dirección. Sin embargo, Terre que del diario se comunicaba con Karen para saber de su esposa que seguía molesta con él, fue enterado de las buenas nuevas pero también de las malas; atormentándose el pobre infeliz del hecho de no poder estar cerca de ella en caso de que Albert, aprovechándose de su ausencia, volviera a las andadas. Pero la tía fue quien le recomendó estarse tranquilo ya que ella se encargaría de vigilarla. No obstante con el transcurso de los días, de Albert nuevamente no volvió a saberse nada hasta que…

Solamente dos semanas fue el tiempo que se requirió de su persona; entonces Terre en el momento de saberlo, empacó, dejó el hotel que lo hubo hospedado, y en el vuelo más cercano, regresó a América llevando consigo y aumentados los deseos de ver a su esposa que… esa tarde de inicio de otoño yacía en el porche parada y observando nostálgicamente como el viento desprendía de los árboles sus hojas secas para estas caer en el húmedo y también seco césped donde de nuevo el aire las recogía y jugaba con ellas. De pronto un suspiro se le escapó a Candy; y debido a que aquella corriente fresca llegó hasta ella, el chal que le cubría los hombros agarró para envolver sus brazos en ello; pero apenas estaba protegiéndose del frío cuando…

Enterados solamente el chofer y la empleada a la que se le preguntó por su mujer, Terre con pasos sigilosos hacia ella fue. Saberla bien y verla de pie, le alegró más que el alma. Y porque moría por tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos él, evitando hacer el menor de los ruidos, se acercó a ella que al sentirse rodeada por la cintura pero principalmente al posesionarse de su abultado vientre, Candy saltó y ¿equivocadamente? lo llamó… – **¡Albert!**

Sin embargo… **– ¡¿Quién has dicho?!.**.. – Olvidándose de su estado, la mujer fue girada con brusquedad y al oírlo y verlo rápidamente corrigió…

**- ¡Terre!.**.. – pero este no sólo la había soltado sino la miraba verdaderamente enojado.

Continuará

**Mi corazón, mi alma y mis ojos disfrutan mucho de tu comentario anteriormente recibido, querida…**

**Viridiana, Lady Súpernova, Liz Carter, Lady Anny A, Luisa1113, Amy, C.L., Luisa, Olga Liz, Yoo, Jessk, Eva Grandchester, Ana, Lilian, Edeny Grandchester, Nina12, FanCandy, Corner, Jan, Pathya, Golondrina1201, Silvia E, And de G and Gala.**


	27. Chapter 27

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo XXVI: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

Después de que a Terre se le indicó el lugar donde podría encontrar a su esposa, la empleada que lo puso al tanto, a Karen se dirigió para anunciarle la llegada de su sobrino. Contenta de saberlo de vuelta en casa, la tía abandonó sus aposentos para ir a saludarlo. Sin embargo estaba llegando al porche cuando presenció la última parte de la escena anterior.

La furia que se reflejaba en el rostro masculino también lo proyectó en lo apresurado de sus pasos que lo condujeron a la puerta de salida. ¿Detenerlo? Karen no pudo hacerlo; y no por miedo sino porque no le restaba razón a los celos que aquella mujer por muy embaraza que estuviera, le provocó. ¿Acaso Candy lo había hecho con intensión? Karen intentaría averiguarlo; no obstante y como veces pasadas fue privada de una respuesta; una que a ella sí se le demandaría cuando la tuvieron cerca… **– ¿Tienes idea a dónde irá?**

Esta vez, molesta, la pariente política contestó… **– ¡Eso tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo!**

Aunada a los nervios y a la impotencia de no haber conseguido explayarle una explicación a su confusión, la sobrina miró con sorpresa a la tía que le advirtió… **– Mi sobrino tiene un límite, Candy y desafortunadamente tú ya lo has rebasado. **

**- Karen, yo…**

**- Entiendo que no tengas la confianza suficiente en mí para contarme lo que te pasa. Pero gracias a que él… **– apuntó hacia la dirección por donde se le vio partir… **– ve en mí, más que a su tía, a una amiga, por los dos… **– Candy y Terre… – **he intentado apaciguar su carácter. Lamentablemente con esto que has hecho, va a resultarme difícil alegar por ti… – **Karen no dio tiempo para escuchar réplicas ya que, debido al teléfono que timbraba, hasta ello emprenderían los pasos dejando a Candy sumamente preocupada porque su ego le hizo creer que Terre en busca de Albert había ido. Sin embargo…

**. . .**

Gracias a que debía ir a reportarse con sus superiores, Terre, después de salir de la casa de Karen, manejaría hasta West Point donde a partir del siguiente día, a propósito o no, se enclaustraría en el colegio militar para instruir privadamente a un selecto grupo de hombres de la fuerza armada que formarían parte del comando especial que próximamente se enviaría a la guerra en Medio Oriente.

La seriedad del asunto y la confidencialidad le obligarían a quedarse allá lamentándose no poder estar cerca de Candy ni de su bebé que triste y únicamente se desarrollaba reconociendo la voz de su madre que, al no ver más a su esposo y sólo escuchar por parte de Karen que se había comunicado para saber de ellos… la esposa finalmente comenzó a comprender de sus graves errores cometidos. Empero ahora el ofendido sería él porque, a pesar de estar al tanto de su familia, a ella, a Candy difícilmente tenía deseos de ver. Karen lo comprendía; y verdaderamente intentaba no abogar por ella. No obstante…

Las reuniones sociales en casa de la tía, además de sus responsabilidades en el instituto, constaban de: juegos de canasta o tomar simplemente el té. Pero las mujeres que regularmente formaban el grupo de amistades, enteradas de la embarazada que había en casa, agregaron a sus actividades el enseñarle a Candy cómo hacerle una chambrita a su bebé. Eso la distraída mucho porque pensar en el abandono y desinterés de su marido, lo que antes la tenía caprichosamente enfurecida, ahora se le veía claramente entristecida; y es que…

Con cada día que vivía, Candy se paraba detrás del espejo para mirarse y observar cómo su curvilínea figura había desaparecido totalmente para dar lugar a la redondez de su vientre que contemplaba todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, saberse gorda, hinchada y con mayor dificultad para moverse, el vanidoso subconsciente la traicionaba y cada vez que cerraba los ojos a él le parecía verlo estando con otra dándole lo que ella no podía. La imagen que se formaba en su mente, era bastante torturadora ya que… Eliza, Abril, Susana hasta Michelle y las que se inventaba, aparecían en la escena que se dibujaba. Pero… ¿qué tan lejos estaba Candy de la realidad?

. . . . .

Después de haber finalizado con un pesado ejercicio de campo, el grupo de hombres que yacían descansando: sentados sobre la tierra, en cuclillas o parados, planeaban la parranda que iban a llevar a cabo en cuanto la noche cayera.

La invitación incluía al instructor que anotaba las fallas que había observado de aquellos durante la práctica. Pero él, estaba tan concentrado levantando su reporte que no prestó atención hasta que alguien lo llamó… **– ¿Vendrás con nosotros, Grandchester?**

**- ¿Eh?**... – lo sacaron de su trance; y al escuchar de los planes de salida, les dijo… **– Lo siento. Pero hay muchos errores en la prueba.**

**- ¡¿Eso qué quiere decir?!**... – se oyó de un joven soldado entre diferentes reacciones y expresiones de los demás; pero la voz de Terre sonó a arremedo…

**- ¿Tú qué crees que quiere decir?**

**- De todos modos…** – opinó otro militar… **– no nos pondrás a repetir el ejercicio ahora, ¿cierto?**

**- ¿Entonces cuándo?**

**- Mañana**… – Sí todos acordaron; y el que estaba a cargo fue burlón al observarles…

**- Si no pueden con la práctica estando en su juicio, mucho menos estando desvelados o… "entumidos de las piernas"**

**- ¿Cuánto apuestas a que sí?... **– lo retaron… –** Además lo que necesitamos son los cariños de las cálidas mujeres para retomar fuerzas, ¿o no, muchachos?**... – de nuevo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el que lo propuso; en cambio Terre…

**- Entonces hagan lo que quieran. Y "recojan" todas las fuerzas necesarias porque mañana repetirán la prueba de hoy y por supuesto la de mañana.**

De abucheos bañaron al instructor que se catalogó de aguafiestas y amargado; pero uno de cuantos que le conocía, lo "defendería" al bromear… **– No, no es amargado, lo que pasa con él es que ya es casado y si se porta mal lo mandan a dormir con el perro, ¿no, Jefe?**

**- Sí tú lo dices.**

**- Entonces con mayor razón, que el instructor predique con el ejemplo y nos demuestre que en casa… **– se sostuvieron los "pantalones"… – **tiene el mismo mando que en West Point.**

La muy conocida obscena señal que Terre les dedicó provocó las carcajadas de todos que siguieron con groseras y pesadas bullas pero ante la llegada de altos mandos, el pelotón se puso de pie, se formó y se cuadró frente a ellos que dieron la orden de descanso para escuchar con atención los avances en las estrategias planteadas. Y como del instructor dependía si los hombres tenían autorización de salir o no, porque él también tenía ganas de distraerse un poco… reportó el día como bueno para todos.

Por supuesto con su salvador veredicto, todo lo que pidiera y tomara esa noche en el bar que se eligió para visitar, correría por parte de ellos; pero, Terre, a pesar de la exuberante mujer que sensualmente bailaba sobre el escenario y tenía sus ojos puestos únicamente en ese hombre admirado de extraña guapura del que era capaz, después de terminar con su erótico baile, ir a él, abordarle y proponerle ser ella quien le pagara con tal de pasar lo que restaba de la noche con él que adivinaba lo que la bailarina con su mirada y movimientos le solicitaba.

Los hombres que le acompañaban en la mesa, estando entre ellos Archie, fueron ignorados testigos videntes de las obvias e insinuadoras invitaciones de la mujer que al parecer le harían su noche porque…

Después de ofrecerle una mirada que se alargó desde los pies a la cabeza, Terre se puso de pie. De los ahí presentes, la mayoría envidiaron la suerte del instructor excepto su amigo que, al verlo dejar su asiento y abrirse paso para salir, con seriedad le preguntó… **– ¡¿A dónde vas?!**

Primero se le contestó con un sonrisa cínica; luego conforme le guiñaba un ojo se le dijo… **– Nos vemos mañana, Archie…**. – Este quiso detenerlo…

**- ¡Terre!**... – pero los amigos que con él estaban la agarraron contra Archie que, a pesar de no conocerla ni tratarla, más sabiendo la condición en la que estaba, no le gustó para nada la idea de que su amigo se fuera ocurriéndosele engañarla.

Es verdad, Archie también era considerado un casanova de lo peor pero él tenía la ventaja a su favor de seguir siendo soltero y sin compromisos de ninguna índole; en cambio Terre ¡por su gusto! estaba casado y a punto de convertirse en padre; y con esos dos simples y reales hechos las cosas cambiaban bastante… además Archie sabía que Albert estaba presente; y desde un rincón los había estado observando. Así que, sonriendo triunfadoramente porque al fin tendría pruebas suficientes para acabarlo, después de indicar que se le anotara su trago debido a ser cliente de antaño, Andrew rápidamente se dispuso a seguir a su rival y a su posible cita ya que una oportunidad como esa era justamente la que había estado esperando y para nada la iba a desaprovechar. No obstante su salida fue lenta porque al estar afuera y observar el norte y sur de la calle, al infiel que se intentó atrapar en infraganti, ya había desaparecido.

Por dos instantes Albert despotricó con frustración; pero al tercero volvió a la serenidad y nuevamente sonrió malévolo de la idea que le surgió. Para reafirmarla, Andrew levantó el cuello de su chaqueta; y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigadora prenda, emprendió su andar perdiéndose su ser por la banqueta y la noche negra; una que tras el vidrio del ventanal de su recámara, a solas y a oscuras, Candy observaba.

Con esa noche, ya la cuenta había perdido de las que llevaba sin dormir. Dos eran las razones que la tenían así: su bebé que cada vez lo sentía mayormente inquieto; y el padre: el principal actor de sus pesadillas; aunque en la que apenas había experimentado no se explicaba porqué en su sueño hubo aparecido el antagonista si segura estaba que por él sentía absolutamente nada. Pero el llevarse las manos: una al pecho y la otra al vientre además del escalofrío que seguía recorriéndole por el cuerpo, fue como consecuencia al recordar el beso que Albert se había acercado a darle sin importarle que Terre era quien le hacía el amor.

Verdaderamente espantada, Candy comenzó a repetir para animarse… – **"Sólo se trata de un mal sueño" Yo…** – ¿sería capaz de engañarlo? Su corazón que continuaba latiendo desbocadamente y el miedo que le provocó la sola idea parecía indicarle que no, pero… ¿por qué? ¿por qué Albert de nuevo volvía a ella para perturbarle?

Sintiéndose falta de aire, la pobre y desesperada mujer abrió la ventana para aspirar todo el oxígeno posible y hondamente hacerlo llegar hasta sus pulmones. Sin embargo lo frío de la noche se le coló y debido a la ligereza de su bata de dormir, rápidamente cerró la ventana y buscó la puerta de su habitación.

La luz del corredor por donde andaría, era tenue; pero alumbraba lo suficiente el camino hacia la planta baja. Apoyándose del grueso barandal que decoraba la escalera, Candy lenta y cuidadosamente se le veía descender llevando fija una meta: la recámara de Terre para que el lugar, los artículos de él, su ropa ¡lo que fuera! le ayudara a desvanecer por completo la escena que seguía viva en su mente.

Incontables horas llevaba recriminándose no haberle podido dar a tiempo una explicación a lo que sucedió aquel día con Albert. Y es que, excusa o no, no había pronunciado su nombre sólo porque sí ya que exactamente así como él lo había hecho, Terre llegó dándole una inesperada sorpresa por detrás. Era verdad, ella estaba en su casa y debía estar consciente de quién se trataba pero aquel pasado acto la hubo sobresaltado de sobremanera aunada la cercanía de su persona y voz comprendiendo Candy más tarde que Albert no estaba ignorante de la ausencia de su esposo y por eso fue que él se hubo atrevido hasta tocarla.

Si ahora tardíamente lo entendía, de haberlo hecho saber en el preciso momento, a ella le hubiera evitado tantos pesares; no obstante estaba el otro lado de la moneda: al ser enterado con la verdad Terre, ¡por supuesto! no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados pero como él no dio oportunidad para oír explicaciones, su mente lo torturaba haciéndole creer que Albert, a pesar de los perjuros, seguranzas y declaratorias de amor, seguía latente en el corazón de Candy; por ello que Terre evitaba estar cerca de ella; pero como tampoco podía apartarla de sus pensamientos, él…

. . .

Por suerte la puerta de la habitación no tenía seguro; así que aprovechándose de eso, se dio el acceso. La luz que se colaba por la ventana debido a que sus cortinas estaban recorridas, le iluminó el camino hacia la lámpara del buró más próximo. Con ella alumbró la recámara dándose cuenta del desorden que había en la cama principalmente de papeles que yacían por doquier.

Sin querer enterarse de la información que contenía el resto debido a los primeras hojas que leyó y no entendió, Candy vio la oportunidad de entretenerse en levantarlos y más tarde acostarse después de haberse quitado su bata y envolverse en la de él que tenía impregnado su varonil esencia; esa que al principio de su embarazo le hubo molestado bastante y que en ese momento al estarla inhalando le resultaría el mejor relajante para ayudarle a aminorar su angustia y traicioneros pensamientos, como el que se le escapó… – **Fue muy cierto, Albert… **– se acarició sus labios… – ** fuiste mi primera ilusión y tal vez, de haber continuado juntos, tú y yo hubiésemos llegado muy lejos. Pero no fue así y ahora él**… – se abrazó a sí misma y fuertemente… **– no sólo me rescató de mis penas y amarguras sino que me ha dado más de lo que un ser puede pedir**… – una mano la pasó por su cálido vientre… **– Reconozco que ha sido una difícil experiencia este mi primer embarazo pero soy y estoy feliz por este hijo de los dos; y sé que Terre lo amará como yo lo amo a él… **– Candy cerró los ojos para suplicar… **– Vuelve pronto, amor. Te necesitamos; principalmente yo que te pide que no me castigues más sin tu presencia… **– Lágrimas ella comenzó a derramar; y poco a poco el cansancio la dominó sin saber que su petición no iba a tardar en ser concedida ya que…

. . .

La medianoche el reloj de la sala de la casa empezó a marcar. Y la sombra que apareció por la puerta de la entrada principal se encaminó hacia la planta alta donde estaba, por ser amplia y luminosa, la habitación de su esposa.

Caprichosa y sinceramente se había dicho que intenciones de reconciliación no llevaba pero no negaba que quería verla como el saber y notar de la evolución de su bebé. Así que como no contaba con mucho tiempo, únicamente ingresaría a la pieza, se dirigiría a la cama y… grande sería su sorpresa al no encontrarla sobre ella.

Sin alarmarse demasiado debido al desorden de las sábanas, Terre la buscó en el baño. Al no hallarla ahí, pensó que estaría en los aposentos de Karen que ya una vez le había confiado iba a buscar su compañía.

¿Ir a hacia ellas? Consideró la hora inapropiada; entonces porque de madrugada debía regresar al colegio, a su recámara Terre se dirigió sorprendiéndose, al encender la luz, de verla tendida y dormida en su lecho.

Apagado el interruptor, sigilosamente hasta ella fue. Con el más delicado de los cuidados se sentó a un lado de ella para, en silencio, nuevamente admirarla. Los rayos de la luna que se colaban por la ventana, dejaban ver la serenidad de su hermoso rostro. Acariciarlo fue un impulso que no pudo evitar. Lo terso de su piel en ninguna otra mujer sus manos lo habían percibido. ¡Claro! porque a ninguna otra hubo entregado su corazón ni amaba con devoción como lo hacía por esa mujer. ¡Lástima que ella seguía pensando en otro! y el recordarlo le contuvo los deseos de inclinarse para besarle los labios que inconscientemente se entreabrieron. Pero estaba a punto de levantarse cuando la escuchó susurrar su nombre. La facción del hombre se expresó con ironía. Y a pesar de oírle que le decía que lo amaba, no fue lo suficiente para convencerlo de que era él quien vivía en sus sueños.

El verla removerse consiguió que Terre finalmente se inclinara para musitarle… – **Sigue durmiendo, Candy… – **pero esta, sin abrir los ojos, dijo…

**- Estás aquí, ¿verdad?**

**- Shh… – **le urgió silencio; y ella envuelta en su sueño, le pidió…

**- Quiero verte.**

**- Sólo necesitas abrir los ojos. **

**- No puedo…** – ella apenas pudo mover los párpados… – **Tengo mucho sueño.**

**- Entonces duerme**… – él le acarició su cabellera y oyó…

**- ¿Te veré mañana?**... – Lamentablemente no podía. Se había escapado aprovechándose de la salida de esa noche pero… para dejarla tranquila, Terre, después de besarle la mejilla, se posó en su boca y por unos instantes tierna y deliciosamente la besó escuchando nuevamente por parte de ella cuando se separó… **– Te amo.**

**- Yo también, mi amor**… – Con su frase, Candy sonrió; se removió un poco y continuó durmiendo.

. . .

A la mañana siguiente dos seres tenían humores y gestos diferentes. Candy, a pesar de que Karen ni ningún empleado de la casa lo vio llegar o salir, se había conformado con haber soñado con él; pero su musitada voz y el beso que le hubo dado seguía sellado en sus labios y eso le hacía creer que Terre realmente la había visitado.

Por su parte, a él, en el campo de prácticas, se le veía desvelado y sonriente; sin embargo ajenos a la verdad, los compañeros que le habían visto partir dizque con la bailarina, malinterpretaron sus facciones siendo Archie quien se acercara a él para observarle… **– Se te ve muy contento. ¿Te la pasaste bien anoche?**

Ante la burda cuestión, Terre lo miró; sonrió y le contestó… **– A pesar de todo, no estuvo tan mala.**

**- Entonces… **– el hombre frunció el ceño al indagar… – **¡¿Te atreviste?!**

**- ¡Por supuesto! No iba a desaprovechar la noche. Además, no niego que tenía deseos de estar con ella. ¿Hay algo malo en eso?**

**- Si no lo consideras así, pues… ¡Ahora que me acuerdo, es muy tu problema!... **– Archie lo lamentó por él; y enojado se alejó para ser partícipe de la prueba que el día anterior se había reprobado. Sin embargo el amigo preocupado y sin anticipada invitación sería involucrado a colaborar en el sucio plan de Albert que consistía en…

Un hermoso arreglo de flores a la casa de Karen alguien había hecho llegar. El mensajero había dicho claramente que el obsequio estaba dirigido a la señora Grandchester. Esta, todavía emocionada y feliz, y que yacía semi-acostada en el diván frente a la vista de un hermoso jardín, creyó saber quién se las enviaba.

Por supuesto, al abrir la tarjeta y enterarse quién verdaderamente era el responsable, la sorpresa se apoderó rápidamente de su rostro y las lágrimas, debido a su estado, tampoco tardaron en hacer acto de presencia.

Conteniéndose para no romper en llanto, Candy ordenó al empleado llevarse y tirar lo que recién había recibido. Y estaba a punto de hacer trizas la nota que su mano sostenía pero algo se lo impidió: el volver a verificar las letras que contenía la remisa. Así que una vez más, para sí, leyó…

_Querida Candy…_

_Sé que después de leer estas líneas, muchas cosas van a cambiar para nosotros. Tú nunca quisiste creer en mis palabras cuando te advertía con respecto al comportamiento de Terrence. Bueno, aunque me duele ser yo quien te informe de esto, aquí te envío esta prueba, de que tarde o temprano, él se iba a cansar de su dichoso "juego matrimonial"_

_Como también sé que no confiarás en mí, aquí te anoto un número telefónico. Esta persona te corroborará que tu esposo te ha sido infiel mientras que tú, mi pobre Candy, vives engañada sin dejar de mencionar que estás embarazada de ese imbécil que ya empezó a hacer de las suyas para hacerte sufrir._

_El hombre que verdaderamente te ama, soy yo… Albert Andrew._

Con fuerza y en su mano la mujer estrujó el papel. Sus ojos dejaron a un lado las lágrimas porque su corazón latía indicándole negarse a creerlo. Además y curiosamente su bebé comenzó a patearla ¿acaso para advertirle no atreverse a pensar mal de su padre?

Sujetándose el vientre y encogiéndose Candy le suplicó a su producto no moverse tanto comenzando ella a controlarse. Sí, no iba a hacer caso a lo que Albert le había mandado. Tampoco iba a rebajarse a comunicarse con nadie y si Terre estaba buscando calor en otra parte, ese era muy su problema; ella trataría de sobrellevar su embarazo y después… después ya vería qué hacer pero en ese momento no pensaba caer en la trampa de nadie por muy cierto que fuera la información compartida. Sin embargo la duda que le sembraron aunada la todavía ausencia del amado iría creciendo conforme el paso del tiempo; y con ese desafortunadamente la estabilidad emocional de Candy decayó haciéndola trabajosamente que abandonara la cama hasta que…

. . .

Un grupo integrado de treinta hombres bien preparados Terre tenía que entregar. De los cuatro pelotones ya que había instruido, muy poco aspirantes habían llenado las expectativas tornándosele difícil, debido a eso, el salir.

De sobra sabía que su esposa lo necesitaba, pero el bendito trabajo definitivamente lo tenía engrilletado siendo el único medio con el que podía estar en contacto con ella era el teléfono y ese, a mediodía del último día del mes de noviembre sonó. Quien estaba detrás de la línea era Karen que le enteraba que su mujer, después de la revisión de rutina, fue informada que Candy debía quedarse urgentemente en el sanatorio.

_- ¡¿Por qué?!_... – Él quiso saber.

**- Es necesario que tu bebé nazca.**

_- Pero ¡¿no es muy pronto, Karen?!_

**- Pues sí, hijo; pero la doctora lo está recomendando. Candy ha registrado una presión arterial muy elevada que pone en riesgo a ambos. Así que, deja lo que estés haciendo para que vengas a lado de tu esposa.**

Terre no tuvo necesidad de despedirse de su tía para ir a notificar el motivo por el que se ausentaba. Pero mientras él llegaba a Candy, esta ya conocedora de la pre eclampsia que estaba siendo víctima, no vaciló en autorizar para ser sometida inmediatamente a una cesárea con tal de salvar la vida de su bebé del cual ya sabía su sexo.

De la gravedad de la intervención, Karen fue enterada; y ante las súplicas de su sobrina aunque política, la tía se vio obligada a firmar. Por supuesto Terre, al arribar y ser informado que su esposa ya estaba en la sala de quirófano, se molestó con ambas debido a su precipitación. Sin embargo ya no podía hacer mucho, más que esperar por los resultados: unos que pasados los minutos favorecieron a…

La médico que había atendido el alumbramiento apareció en la sala de espera y al esposo se dirigió. Él por supuesto al verla, también fue a su encuentro para saber… – **¿Y bien?**

**- Ha sido una niña**… – se dijo; y Karen se emocionó con la noticia; pero Terre parecía no muy contento que digamos; empero preguntó…

**- ¿Y están bien las dos?**

El rostro de la galeno él ya lo había descifrado más debía escucharlo por su boca… – **La niña…**

**- ¡¿Y Candy?!... **– le importó más saber.

**- Ella, no ha… – **Terre ¿o no quiso escuchar el resto o la impresión que le causó una mala notica se lo impidió?

_Gracias…_

**Sandy0329, Zu Castillo, Viridiana, Lucy Luz, Liz Carter, Lady Supernova, Olga Liz, Corner, Jan, Alma Candy, Amy C.L., Sayori Michaelis, Lenore18, Ana de G., Candida, Jessk, Pathya, Luisa, Gianny17, Nina12, SolecitoC, Sasyta, Silvia E, Klara, Yelitza and Carito.**


	28. Chapter 28

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo XXVII: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

Tanto la médico como Karen fueron testigos de la gran conmoción que él mismo se había provocado. Y antes de que a su sobrino lo traicionara la vulnerabilidad, la tía le tomó por el rostro y le hizo volver en sí repitiéndole lo que se le había explicado. Al escucharlo esta vez con atención, él dejó escapar una lágrima que Karen con cariño le quitó además de confortarlo con suaves palabras… **– Amor, las dos están bien. Ahora ve con la doctora para que te lleve con ellas.**

Mientras se limpiaba la cara, Terre asintió con la cabeza; y obediente se dispuso a seguir a la galeno que le indicó a una enfermera llevarle a asearse y después podía pasar a verlas.

Debido a que su pequeña fue puesta temporalmente en una incubadora, esta yacía en un lugar diferente que se visitó primero, aprovechando que Candy seguía bajo los efectos de la anestesia.

Entre preocupado y emocionado el hombre sonrió al notar el tamaño de su sano bebé. Colando sus brazos por los orificios de la máquina que la oxigenaba, la tomó en sus manos y tras la transparencia de la cámara estéril: le dio la bienvenida, le dijo lo feliz que estaba por conocerla prometiéndole además ser un buen padre para con ella. Por último le mandó un beso como corta despedida ya que estaba angustiado por su esposa, a la cual, después de depositar a su hija, Terre fue.

Cuando apareció por la habitación, la enfermera encargada de tomarle la presión a la encamada, a él le sonrió y le informó… **– Poco a poco ha vuelto a la normalidad.**

Terre apreció y autorizó el permiso de salida que amablemente le habían solicitado así como la silla que le ofrecieron y acercaron. Al quedarse a solas, él se quedó parado a su lado no cansándose de contemplarla a pesar de lo pálida que se le veía.

Su mano levantó para acariciar el rostro y percatarse de la frialdad de sus mejillas. Impulsivo, él se inclinó para besarla y pedirle perdón por haberla puesto en esa situación agregando, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de ella, el amor desmedido que le tenía y su confesión cuando la creyó perdida. Con esto último, Terre volvió a llenarse de pánico y la abrazó fuertemente para desahogar en silencio su pesar.

El estremecimiento de su cuerpo sobre Candy consiguió despertarle. Sentirle y oírle tan sensible hizo que ella lentamente levantara su mano para colocarla en la ancha espalda mientras que su cabeza la apoyó sobre la de él que quedamente lo llamó… – **Terre…** – Este con rapidez se enderezó para mirar como ella apenas podía sostener los párpados abiertos.

**- ¡Lamento absolutamente todo, Candy!**

**- Está bien**… – De pronto la cabeza de ella rodó por la almohada.

**- ¡Candy!**

**- Aquí estoy, Terre**… – se le contestó con apagada voz… **– No te preocupes tanto. Sólo tengo mucho sueño. **

**- Después tendrás mucho tiempo para dormir**… – él metió una mano entre la cabeza y la levantó… **– Ahora intenta abrir los ojos.**

**- Lo haré…** – ella hizo otro esfuerzo; sin embargo le sugirió… **– Pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez porque ya comenzó a doler… **– con el leve quejido se acordaron del recién vientre abierto.

- **¡Perdón!… – **Terre con cuidado la recostó, se enderezó por completo y Candy, somnolienta, sonrió; y como pudo le cuestionó…

**- ¿Ya viste a tu hija?**

**- Lo hice.**

**- ¿Y…?**

**- Es muy hermosa. Creo que se parecerá a ti.**

**- ¿En serio? **

**- No… – **había sido sincero… –** porque nadie es más bello que tú… – **Con su complemento, Candy increíblemente se puso seria y giró el rostro en dirección contraria haciendo con su acción que Terre le preguntara… – **¿Qué pasa? **

**- Nada.**

**- Si verdaderamente se tratara de "nada" estuvieras mirándome a los ojos… – **ella apenas lo hizo de reojo; y él percibió cierta recriminación en su mirada y palabras…

**- Tenemos mucho de que hablar.**

**- Lo sé. ¿Te parece bien hacerlo después; ya que estés más recuperada o salgas de aquí?**

**- No; porque no quiero seguir esperando para explicarte el incidente que tuve con Albert.**

**- Bien… – **dijo él; y ella lo invitó a ocupar la silla. Ya que lo vio acomodado, Candy comenzó a relatarle su versión de los hechos sabiendo de antemano los retortijones que le estaba provocando con cada una de sus palabras y detalles. Por suerte, Terre no era quien debía amamantar a su pequeña porque con la bilis que le regaron, de seguro la leche se le hubiese cortado. Pero cuando le reprocharon… **– A pesar de todas mis histerias, ¿buscaste consuelo a tus necesidades?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!... **– él hubo contestado un poco enojado.

**- Pues Albert me lo aseguró; y todavía tengo conmigo la prueba para saber si mientes o lo hace él.**

Terre fingió serenidad al inquirir… –** ¿Cuál es?**

**- Una nota conteniendo un número telefónico. Me imagino que es de la persona con la que estuviste.**

**- Sé que es mucho pedir pero… ¿te acordarás de la serie?**

**- Sí**… – porque a pesar de lo que dijo, Candy no podía apartarse de su mente la posible traición.

**- Te escucho**… – contestó Terre habiendo tomado primero su celular y listo para marcarlo.

**- 845-688-**

**- ¡¿22-55?!**... – Candy se asombró que él conociera las terminaciones…

**- Sí.**

**- Este número pertenece a Archie… – **se le mostró la pantalla.

**- ¡¿Entonces?!**

Terre recordó… **– Creo entender qué pasó.**

**- ¡Pues explícame porque yo ya no!**… – Candy se llevó las manos al rostro; y debido a que sollozaría, él se acercó a ella para tomárselas y contarle aquella vez que salió de noche con el primer pelotón y la equivocación de Archie al pensar que se había largado con la bailarina. Pero ella también recordó… **– Esa noche fuiste a casa, ¿verdad?**

**- Sí; subí a buscarte a tu recámara pero no te encontré sino en la mía.**

**- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no había sido un simple sueño!**

**- Y Albert de eso se aprovechó para… – **¡maldito desgraciado! lo calificó Terre dentro de sí que… no, ya bastante había jurado y nada había hecho al respecto, así que mejor calló su pensamiento porque esta vez… su amenaza ya iba en serio.

La enfermera que los interrumpió, permitió que el hombre, después de besar la frente de su mujer, saliera de la habitación para que a Candy le succionaran la leche porque al parecer su bebé tenía hambre. Por supuesto, ella quiso hacerlo pero tanto la criatura como la madre no podían salir de sus respectivos lugares, así que, usarían ese método hasta Candy pudiera levantarse y caminar por sí sola.

Por su parte y afuera en la sala, Terre había ocupado un lugar. De las revistas que había en la mesa de centro, tomó una; la hojeó, divagó y… Karen llegó para hacerle compañía. Su emoción de haber visto, estado y cargado a la niña la expresó… **– ¡Es perfectamente divina! ¿La viste?**

**- Sí, Tía.**

**- ¿Qué pasa?.**.. – la mujer que lo notó algo apagado se sentó a su lado; y con ternura le acarició sus cabellos y luego su rostro enojado mezclado con la consternación.

**- He estado pensando y… ¡sí! Ésta es mi resolución.**

**- Okey. ¿De qué se trata?**

**- Karen**… – Ella lo miró con atención… **– Voy a operarme.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!... – **a alguien se le olvidó del lugar donde estaban y otro se lo recordaría al nuevamente solicitarle silencio cuando se le pidió aseveración a su cordura… **– ¡¿Has perdido el juicio?!**

De lo más tranquilo, Terre negó con la cabeza y su boca sentenció… **– Es lo mejor.**

**- ¡Pero, hijo!... **– se lamentaron de los futuros… –** ¡¿Y tus hijos?!**

**- Ya tengo una; y con ella tanto mi mujer como yo estaremos bien y contentos.**

**- O sea, ¿no pedirás el consentimiento de Candy?**

**- Ni tampoco estoy pidiendo el tuyo.**

**- ¡Eso de por sí ya lo sé!**… – le dio un zape por grosero… **– Lo que trato de decir es que… ¿qué tal si ella quiere tener más familia?**

**- Pues precisamente por ella...**

No le permitieron terminar porque, con tono triste, se le etiquetó de… **– Eres muy egoísta, Terre.**

**- ¡¿Egoísta yo?!**... – Su cuestión fue confirmada; y él definió… **– Karen, egoísta sería de mi parte si yo la volviera a poner en otra situación similar.**

**- Tú no lo sabes. Tal vez no volvería a pasar.**

**- ¿Y si sí?... – **la mujer no contestó y escuchó… – **Pues debido a ese cincuenta por cierto de posibilidad, yo estoy cien por ciento seguro que no correré el riesgo de vivir algo muy parecido.**

**- Deberías hablarlo con ella.**

Terre se puso de pie diciendo… **– Lo haré después de haberme sometido.**

**- ¿Y si se enoja contigo?**

**- Tendré todo lo que me resta de vida para contentarla y convencerla de que fue pensando en su propio bien. Además ella fue la que padeció los estragos del embarazo; no yo.**

**- Pues sí pero… – **Karen sonaría divertida al expresar… –** ¡qué puntada de catálogo te has sacado, Terre, en serio! ¡Nunca me imaginé que viviría para escucharte decir algo así! ¿Pero te digo la verdad?… – **la tía se levantó de su lugar para ir a él, abrazarle y decirle… **– Eso es de hombres. Sacrificarse por el bienestar de la mujer amada. ¿Te imaginas si todos pensaran igual? Muchas cosas cambiarían en este mundo empezando con la sobrepoblación familiar. Ya no verías en las calles o en la televisión a tanto niño pidiéndote una moneda para llevarse algo de comer debido a que sus padres o no están con ellos o simplemente los abusan; de todos modos… es muy loable de tu parte lo que piensas hacer pero te sigo recomendando que lo hables con ella. **

**- Sólo por tú me lo has pedido, tía… así lo haré… – **Terre la abrazó fuertemente; y Karen entre sus brazos se perdió así como su rostro para evitar que notaran las lágrimas de sus ojos. No obstante…

**- Eso es lo que siempre he admirado de ti además de la obediencia que me profesas. ¿Y sabes lo que me hace sentir más orgullosa?**

**- No**… – él le levantó el rostro para desvanecer el llanto de sus mejillas.

**- Que todo lo bueno que hay en ti, aunque no eres mi hijo, lo has recibido precisamente de mí.**

**- Así es. Sin embargo Karen**… – la envolvió nueva y cariñosamente… **– tú has sido esa madre que lamentablemente no existe en Eleanor.**

**- Lo sé, mi corazón… **– la tía se separó un poco para mirarle y hablarle… – **y ahora que tienes a tu hija, deberás esforzarte mucho para dar de ti lo mejor. Tú eres el vivo ejemplo y sabes que las comodidades, ni la posición ni el dinero hacen un buen hijo sino… **

**- Las enseñanzas, los consejos, el cariño y el estar pendiente de ellos.**

**- Pero sobre todo… no consentirlos demasiado para no echarlos a perder.**

**- Eso bien lo sé.**

Después de todo eso, finalmente se le deseó… **– ¡Felicidades, mi amor!**... – Karen lo tomó del rostro y lo besó repetidas veces… **– ¡Ya eres padre, Terre; y tu niña es un amor!**... – volvió a expresar ella con emoción.

**- Felicidades, abuela**… – él le dijo… **– Entre nosotros sus padres y tú haremos de ella alguien que llegará muy lejos.**

**- Que así sea, cariño; que así sea… – **pero la tía-abuela debía preguntarlo… **– ¿Vas a hablarle a tus padres y enterarlos del nacimiento de su nieta?**

**- Por mi padre no veo el problema pero… ¿y si las otras se alocan y quieren venir?**

**- No lo creo… – **Karen cambió su gesto.

**- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?**

**- No sé si sea el momento para decirte.**

**- ¿Qué?**

¿Ésta fue la verdad?**... – Susana está muy enferma.**

**- Además de su locura ¿qué tiene?**

**- Según tu madre… padece una fuerte depresión.**

**- ¿Por Albert?**... – Karen se encogió de hombros y confesó…

**- Honestamente lo ignoro.**

**- Bueno… **– Terre no demostró mucha importancia al asunto… – **Saldré un momento para comunicarme con Richard. ¿Te encargo a Candy? No tardaré.**

**- Sí, ve. ¡Oh!**... – se acordaron de momento… **– Salúdame a tu padre.**

**- Está bien.**

Y en lo que Karen se encaminaba hacia la habitación de su sobrina, Terre fue al jardín del sanatorio para contactarse con su progenitor y enterarlo del arribo del nuevo miembro familiar. Richard por supuesto se alegró en demasía por él, su hijo; por Candy de la que se quiso saber su salud y de la bebé que se preguntó… _– ¿Cómo la nombrarán?_

**- Todavía no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo el que llevara… **– y debido a protocolos se quiso saber… – **¿Cómo está mi madre?**

_- Bien, hijo; mucho mejor. Su parálisis es vagamente visible. _

**- ¿Y Susana? Karen me informó que ¿está enferma?**

_- Sí_… – Richard sonó de lo más normal… _– pero nada de cuidado._

En cambio la astucia de Terre cuestionaría… –** ¿Estás seguro, padre?**

Este finalmente dijo en tono preocupado... –_ Hijo, creo que, aprovechando la oportunidad para conocer a mi nieta, iré a visitarlos porque tenemos que hablar._

**- ¿Qué misterio ocultas, Richard?**

_- Ninguno que a ti pueda afectarte ya._

**- ¿Entonces?**

_- No preguntes más porque no te informaré._

**- Está bien. Seré paciente y estaré muy feliz de volver a verte.**

_- Yo también, hijo._

**- Bien, me despido entonces. Debo regresar con Candy.**

_- ¡Claro! Y por favor felicítamela y salúdamela junto con Karen._

**- De tu parte, las enteraré.**

_- Y otra vez, ¡felicidades, hijo!_

**- Gracias, padre… **– Terre tomó la iniciativa y acabó con la conversación quedándose pensativamente intrigado de lo que su padre quería enterarlo personalmente.

Pero mientras ese día llegaba, en ese momento él hacia su mujer comenzó a dirigirse. Sin embargo con ella únicamente pudo quedarse esa noche porque le explicó que tenía que presentarse en el colegio para terminar con la misión que se le había encomendado y llevaba tiempo desarrollando.

Candy que sabía que el gobierno era quien los mantenía, entendió que era parte de su trabajo y más cuando se le prometió, después de salir de ahí, una muy grata sorpresa que consistiría en ir a México. Pasar las fiestas navideñas con su padre y si fuera posible ver a Paty, fue una idea que Candy difícilmente quitaría de su cabeza y todas las ganas del mundo le echaría para recuperarse y le cumplieran su deseo. No obstante su convalecencia fue lenta; así que la otra opción se planearía para traer de vuelta a América al Capitán Johnson. Este ¿se dejaría convencer aún cuando se le informaría que su nieta llevaría el nombre de su esposa? Eso más adelante se sabrá, por el momento y allá en el campo de prácticas…

. . .

Al día siguiente que nació su hija, Terre tuvo la oportunidad de platicar con Archie. Ya aclarada la malinterpretación, el amigo también confesó que sabía de la presencia de Albert en aquel bar. Lo que no entendía muy bien era el porqué de su constante obstinación con Candy si Archie también conocía que Michelle había sido la mujer de su vida. En fin, el colega felicitó al amigo por no haber caído en la tentación de unas suculentas piernas y por supuesto la llegada de su princesa Ángel Marie.

**- ¿Cuándo la presentarán con la familia?... – **Archie, muy cerca de Terre, hacía bailar a un bellísimo caballo.

**- En cuanto termine de capacitarlos.**

**- Sin embargo, te veo preocupado.**

**- ¡También estoy frustrado!... – **sentado sobre una viga de madera del corral, en la bota de casquillo golpeó la fusta que sostenía… –** ¡No pensé que el nivel de adiestramiento me iba a tomar tanto tiempo!**

**- ¿Cuántos elementos nos faltan para tener el grupo?... **– el militar se bajó, soltó al domesticado equino y se encaminó hacia su amigo que seguía informando…

**- Dos. Y si esta semana no salen… **– se dictaminó drásticamente… – **tendré que integrarme con ustedes. **

**- ¡¿Estás loco?!**... – Archie se apresuró sólo para ir a asestarle un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

**- Eso no es lo peor. Al no haber quien, yo me encargaría de hacer "la entrega"**… – un ataque de guerra… **– Es mi estrategia ¿no? Yo mejor que nadie la conozco. **

**- ¿Lo sabe, Candy?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**

**- ¡Y más te valdría no decírselo! Además tenemos esta semana, ¡unos de estos últimos pendejos tienen que pasar!**

**- Y si no pues ya sabes cuál sería el plan "B"**

**- Sin embargo yo tengo un "C"**

**- ¿A qué te refieres?**

**- Tú lo sabes muy bien… **– los dos amigos se miraron; y uno corroboró lo dicho… – ** Sabes que hay "alguien" que puede hacer el trabajo. **

**- No aceptará. Por algo no lo tienes aquí.**

**- Lo intentaré. Yo tengo mayor rango que él y si lo reporto al General, él también lo hará. Tú sólo encárgate de instruirlo.**

**- ¿Y crees qué querrá?**

**- Ese ya será su problema. Pero él también es parte de la milicia y todavía es su obligación cooperar. Además tuvo éxito la primera vez que hizo algo similar. Tiene experiencia ¿o no?**

Efectivamente Albert Andrew de eso alardeó después de haber recibido notificación de presentarse en el cuartel militar. Más, cuando se le informó de la instrucción que debía ser parte, rotundamente se negó a trabajar bajo el mando de Grandchester a pesar de que este había recalcado que su estrategia, antes expuesta en una conferencia estudiantil, presentaba cambios para llevarla al ojo del huracán.

Descaradamente Albert se mofó y lo ignoró. Pero como su superior se lo ordenó, tomó el manual que se le había mandado y fingió obedecer que lo leería por eso cuando el comando especial estuvo completo y se despidió para estar de vuelta en dos semanas, sólo 29 elementos regresaron con vida.

. . .

La noticia del soldado caído devastó el corazón de la familia Andrew y el de la pobre Michelle que lloraba en los brazos de Terre que como muchos tuvieron que asistir a la ceremonia fúnebre que se llevó a cabo en el cementerio militar. Allá el padre de Albert tuvo la oportunidad de conocer tanto a sus nietos como a su nuera que decía aferrada a su amigo... – **¡Me ha dejado sola!**

**- De todos modos no estaba contigo**… – Ella llorosa lo miró y no pudo reclamarle lo contrario pero sí cuando le observaron... **– Michelle, ve el lado bueno de su deceso. Su padre ha prometido reconocer a sus nietos; y lo que Albert no hizo en vida por ellos lo ha conseguido con su muerte.**

**- ¡Eso es muy cruel de tu parte!**

Terre la abrazó… **– Lo sé, querida; sin embargo a partir de este día, a tus hijos nada les faltará. **

**- ¡¿Y yo qué voy a hacer?!**

**- Eres muy hermosa todavía. Ya llegará un hombre que verá el precio que vales.**

Sonándose la nariz la viuda dijo… **– Lástima que tú ya te hayas casado.**

- **Eso no me ha impedido seguir queriéndote.**

La apreciada como amiga se acordó de… – **¿Candy cómo ha tomado la noticia?... **– Terre respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Luego la soltó porque el señor Andrew pidió hablar con Michelle a solas. Cuando él también lo estuvo, al féretro se acercó habiendo tomado en su camino una rosa blanca que desbarató en su mano. Luego le dedicó un pensamiento…

_**- ¿Quién fue al final de todo el que echó en saco roto todas las advertencias hechas? Te quisiste pasar de listo, "amigo" y mírate ahora**_… – Terre abrió su puño para dejar caer los pétalos que cayeron para reposar en el cristal… _**– ¿Habrás sabido que no te convenía meterte conmigo ni con lo que es mío? Sólo espero que con esto hayas comprendido finalmente ¡quién! verdaderamente soy.**_

Seguido de él, otros compañeros tanto de colegio como milicia se acercaron para darle el último adiós al considerado héroe Albert Andrew. Sin embargo Grandchester tenía otra etiqueta para él ya que su orgullosa estupidez lo había llevado a la muerte.

Por su parte y ya de vuelta en casa de Karen, Candy también enterada y sosteniendo a su pequeña en brazos, sentada en un diván mirando a la nada, no podía creer que aquel joven rubio de hermosos ojos azules que un día conoció al abordar en uno de sus barcos y que se ofreciera a ayudarle con su equipaje… ya no estuviera en el mundo de los vivos.

Por supuesto, preguntarle a su esposo si él había tenido algo que ver con su envío, era algo que la mujer tenía atorado en la garganta. Gran parte de su ser se negaba a aceptarlo pero el poco porcentaje que la hacía dudar, pesaba más; y es que…

. . .

_Albert iba llegando a la casa donde rentaba un departamento cuando sobre la avenida estaba estacionada una patrulla militar. De ella descendieron dos elementos informándole uno de ellos el motivo de su visita. La orden que le fue entregada le hizo decir… __**– No estoy en servicio.**_

_Empero se le recordó… –__** Usted tomó un juramento y se comprometió que a la hora que fuera acudiría si la nación se lo demandare.**_

_**- Entiendo. ¿Debe ser ya?**_

_**- Lo más pronto posible.**_

_**- Sólo quiero ir a despedirme de mi esposa y después me presentaré con mis generales…**__ – Los dos mensajeros militares se miraron; y el segundo que se hubo mantenido en silencio le dio la autorización viéndolos partir Albert y luego él emprender su camino hacia…_

_De los empleados en casa de Karen había sacado la información para ubicar a Candy que en su habitación de hospital se encontraba sola debido a que la tía había salido un momento a estirar las piernas. En el silencio y porque ya se acercaba la hora, la madre empezó a succionarse para llenar el biberón de su bebé. Y porque precisamente se sabía sola, Candy había descubierto por completo uno de sus senos hallándola él así. Por supuesto de su presencia ella se espantó de sobremanera que dejó caer lo que sus manos sostenían. Albert no perdió la oportunidad de admirar su desnudez, una que ella con lo primero que encontró, cubrió además de preguntarle… __**– ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!... – **__el hombre no respondió de inmediato; pero al ver que aún con dolor ella intentaba alcanzar el clave del timbre, Albert se apresuró primero a quitárselo y a contestarle…_

_**- Miles de noches soñé en hacerte mía. Desde niña ya eras hermosa pero no calculé tu belleza de mujer.**_

_**- ¡¿Qué quieres?!**_

_**- Una oportunidad sonaría imposible para mí, ¿no es cierto?**_

_**- ¡Tú lo sabes de sobra!**_

_**- Y si te pidiera una sola cosa después de decirte que no volverás a verme, Candy ¿me la concederías?**_

_**- ¡Por supuesto que no!**_

_**- Bien… – **__dijo él; y su mirada se tornó diferente así como el sonido de su voz... __**– Entonces no me queda más que decir que Terrence me ha ganado, sí; pero lo ha hecho a la mala.**_

_**- ¡¿Y qué es lo que te ha mal ganado según tú?!**_

_**- Además de tu cuerpo, tus pensamientos y tu amor… ¿sabes lo que ha hecho?**_

_**- ¡No!**_

_**- El tiempo se le ha acabado así como su "eminente inteligencia". Entonces ha recurrido a trampas para ganar terreno.**_

_**- ¡Explícate!**_

_**- Vine a despedirme, Candy. Me mandan de nuevo a la guerra por orden de tu "amado esposo".**_

_**- ¡Eso no es cierto!**_

_De su chaqueta Albert sacó la notificación y se la mostró… – __**¿Ves esto? Es la prueba a lo que te digo.**_

_**- ¡Tal vez sea otra de tus tretas!**_

_**- ¿No me crees?**_

_**- ¡Has hecho tantas cosas que me es imposible hacerlo!**_

_**- Bueno. Pues si el día de mañana tienen noticas mías y son malas, tú serás quien saque conclusión. Hasta nunca, Candy. Mi amor por ti siempre se mantuvo aquí… – **__se tocó el pecho; luego la sien para finalizar… __**– como tu recuerdo permanecerá vivo en mí; aunque… llevarme un último beso tuyo me haría más fuerte para soportar el infierno que me espera.**_

_**- El beso que pides no me pertenece a mí dártelo, Albert, si no Michelle. ¿Has pensado en ella?**_

_**- Nunca te convenceré de mis sentimientos, ¿verdad?**_

_**- Quizá si volviera a tener trece años; pero lamentablemente el tiempo no retrocede. Sin embargo… pensaré en ti para que vuelvas con bien y a los tuyos. **_

_**- Creo que con tu bendición me conformaré.**_

**. . .**

Esa última conversación que hubo sostenido con Albert en Candy seguía muy fresca como la imagen de su partida; y por eso no podía estar en paz pensando en que Terre… – **¡No, no!**... – la mujer abandonó su lugar para arrullar a su bebé… **– Él no; además era parte de su trabajo; y quizá Albert cometió un error y… ¿por qué todos regresaron excepto él?... – **Sí, ahí estaba la explicación de todo; pero como era confidencial nadie le hablaría al respecto. Pero Terre era su esposo y sí, le preguntaría en el primer momento de verlo. Ese que llegó después de pasados cuarenta y cinco minutos y cuando fue a hacerle compañía. Sin embargo ella escucharía…

**- Todos iban instruidos, Candy. A todos se les dio el mismo material. Albert no lo consultó, no quiso participar y al estar en el campo de batalla desobedeció la orden que su superior a cargo le dio. **

**- Entonces, ¿fue su error el que…?**

**- ¿Qué justamente quieres saber?**

Candy no desaprovechó para preguntarle… **– ¿Tú lo mandaste?**

Terre le contestaría… **– ¿Qué hubieras preferido?**

**- No te entiendo.**

**- ¡Sí me entiendes!**... – él alzó la voz para decir… **– Pero yo sí seré claro contigo en mi cuestión. Así que dime, Candy ¿qué te está doliendo más: que fue él el caído y no yo?**

Creo que alguien deberá tener mucho cuidado con su respuesta… ¿cuál será?

_. . ._

___Ochocientas mil gracias por todo, especialmente a ti…_

**Sasyta, Lady Súpernova, Viridiana, Jan, Liz Carter, Amy C.L., Eva Grandchester, Olga Liz, Gianny17, Melody, Carito, Jessk, Pathya, Ana, Nina12, Zu Castillo, Silvia E, Gala, Ana de G., Mysha, Str and Terra.**


	29. Chapter 29

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo Final: Unidos por Interés**

**PRIMERA PARTE**

. . .

Navidad ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina; y la excentricidad y la elegancia decoraban la mayor parte de la propiedad de Karen. Las miles de luces que se habían colocado y se encendían a cierta tiempo, opacaban por muchas horas la belleza de las noches decembrinas.

Increíblemente la fachada de la casa no era tan llamativa; sin embargo adentro, el pino que especialmente y cada año se iba a cortar era de una impresionante dimensión. El pararlo era una dura lucha y sólo los que tenían la paciencia podían hacerlo así como el valor de escalarlo para adornar su parte más alta.

Desde su instalación y por ratos, todos los miembros de la familia habían colaborado en colocar los ángeles, las esferas, las luces y otras figuras navideñas que habían sido pocas para cubrirlo en su totalidad no importándole a Karen en gastar en esas pequeñeces ya que feliz estaba por volver a reunir a su familia pero mayormente para celebrar la llegada de su sobrina-nieta, en la cual no se escatimó cuando se trató de amueblar y decorar su habitación.

En ella Candy estaba; y precisamente estaba dejando a su bebé en la cuna cuando preguntaría a quien le hacía compañía… **– ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?**

**- Bastante bueno.**

Candy arropaba a su niña cuando le observó… – **Qué pena que Terre no lo haya alcanzado.**

**- Estuvo bien; además con todo lo que su tía le encargó ni una cosa u otra le hubiese dado tiempo de realizar.**

La recién estrenada como madre sonriente y sorprendente exclamaría… –** ¡Es impresionante todo lo que Karen quiere hacer tanto fuera como adentro de la casa!**

**- Ella siempre ha sido así. Pero dime, Candy… **– ella le prestó toda su atención… – ** ¿cómo te has sentido?**

**- Bien.**

**- ¡Qué bueno!... **– le aplaudieron su ánimo… –** ¿Has tenido noticias de tu padre?**

**- Hay un agente, amigo de Terre que está haciendo todo lo posible por traerlo.**

**- Espero que para Noche Buena lo tengan con ustedes.**

**- Nosotras también. Lo único que lamento es que su esposa no haya podido venir.**

**- Te lo agradezco mucho, Candy**… – ¿acaso se había notado el gran esfuerzo al tratar de ser amable? Como haya sido, le revelaron... **– pero ya no vivo con ella.**

**- ¡¿En serio?!**... – Richard asintió y lo haría nuevamente cuando… **– ¿siempre sí se separaron?**... – A su sorpresa se le enteraría…

**- Sí; era un hecho.**

**- ¿Terre lo sabe?**

El hombre negó con la cabeza e informó… –** Después de nuestra última conferencia vía Skype pocas veces quise molestarlo. Con aquella solicitud…** – la anulación de un matrimonio… **– me di cuenta quién era su prioridad.**

Candy se sonrojó de la caricia que su rostro recibió… –** Richard, yo…**

**- No te preocupes, hija. Así son las leyes de la vida; y no sabes lo contento que me puso saber que me hijo no cayó en las redes de una trampa.**

**- Pues sí… – **contestó ella; y por su bajo convencimiento…

**- Entre ustedes está todo bien, ¿verdad?**

Ella fue positiva… –** Me imagino que como todo matrimonio; tenemos nuestras altas y bajas pero… cada uno está poniendo de su parte para sobrellevarnos.**

Tierna y cariñosamente el abuelo miró a su nieta de la que dijo… –** La hija de ambos los unirá más conforme pasa el tiempo.**

**- Así lo espero… **– expresó la desesperanzada a la que se le aconsejó…

**- Sólo es cuestión de paciencia, comunicación y esfuerzo.**

**- ¡Vaya que si no; principalmente de paciencia!... **– Richard rió abiertamente de Candy que había hecho una cara de lo trabajoso que le resultaba lidiar con su celoso hijo que en ese preciso instante llamaba la atención al haber dado golpecitos en la puerta y detrás de esta dejaba mostrar su guapo rostro.

**- ¿Se puede?**

Richard sonriente le autorizó… – **Pasa, hijo**… – el conocido como tal ingresó a la pieza para ir a encontrarse con su padre. El abrazo entre ambos volvía a mostrar el cariño y respeto que mutuamente se tenían.

**- ¿Cómo has estado?**... – fue la pregunta unísona así como las risas de los dos al nuevamente coincidir en su respuesta… **– Bien**… – Sin embargo, Richard tendría más repertorio al agregar… **– Ya he conocido a mi nieta y lamento decirte, hijo**… – lo miraron con dolencia… **– que tendrás serios futuros problemas.**

**- ¡Calla, padre, ni me lo recuerdes porque desde ya la meto en un convento!**

**- ¡Terre!.**.. – Candy lo reprendió; y él dejó a su carcajeado padre para ir a ella que después de besarle le dijeron…

**- Está bien. Nada más que aprenda a sostener el biberón, le enseñaré a sostener un arma de fuego para que así no permita que ningún cabrón se le acerque tan fácilmente.**

**- ¡No pues con eso estás peor!... – **Los tres rieron de la insensatez; pero hubo uno que se serenó para preguntar por…

**- ¿Cómo está Eleanor? **

**- Me imagino que bien.**

Con la indiferencia percatada, se invitaría… –** Ven; toma asiento… – **A Richard lo llevaron al sofá de una muy infantil sala; y allá ya sentados se demandó…** – Explícate, porque desde hace días me tienes intrigado. **

**- Terre… ya no vivo con tu madre.**

El unigénito sonaría divertido al preguntar… – **¿Por qué me da gusto oírlo?... **– Richard sonrió levemente y respondería a… –** ¿desde cuándo lo llevaste a cabo?**

**- A los tres meses de habernos ido de aquí.**

**- ¿Pudiste conseguir la anulación del matrimonio de Susana?**

**- No.**

**- ¿Y eso?... **– alguien fue algo burlón al observar… –** Te oías y veías muy seguro de ayudarle.**

**- Lo sé; y te confieso que lo hubiese logrado de no haber sido por…**

Terre lo interrumpió al recordar… **– ¿Qué tiene Susana?**

**- ¡¿Está enferma?!**... – Candy que se hubo parado detrás de su esposo, sin autorización se hubo entrometido en la conversación. De los dos hombres únicamente Richard se tomó la molestia de mirarle ya que el otro mantenía fija su mirada en el nervioso padre del que exigían información que constaría en…

**- Enferma; lo que se llama enferma no pero… es muy penoso lo que voy a decirles así que no creo necesario pedirles discreción, ¿cierto?**... – la pareja asintió y prestó atención… – **Después de aquella noche que Albert anuló la fiesta de su supuesta boda, Susana sí cayó en una seria depresión. El verla así, me hizo creerla verdaderamente afectada y cuando recurre a mí para que le ayude con la anulación, me dejo envolver por ambas y una sarta de cosas que me hicieron aceptar. A los pocos días Eleanor me comenta que tiene ciertas dudas y después Susana dice estar embarazada de Albert a quien culpa por haberla infectado.**

**- ¿De qué?**... – de nuevo la metiche de Candy a la que Terre le pidió su mano en señal de esperar y seguir oyendo el relato…

**- Cuando estoy en Londres contacto a las mejores firmas para demandarle el divorcio alegando Susana a su favor el maltrato físico que recibió por parte de él. Sin embargo, en el proceso no faltó quien privadamente a mí viniera para decirme… ¡ay, hijo!**... – el hombre perdió las fuerzas; y debido a su angustioso rostro, Terre alarmado se le acercaría para animarle a proseguir; no obstante al tenerlo de frente, le mirarían con lágrimas en los ojos y le pedirían… **– ¡Perdón, Terre!**

**- ¿Por qué lo pides, papá?... – **Richard ciertamente molesto se puso de pie y se alejó de su hijo que posó su mirada en Candy que estaba por demás intrigada, otorgándole la pareja al hombre el tiempo suficiente para serenarse, girarse a ellos y continuar diciendo…

**- De los análisis que el abogado de Albert exige para que se compruebe su paternidad, Susana resultó ser seropositiva.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!... **– Del grito que Terre pegó, Candy corrió hacia su bebé para arrullarla y desde ahí escuchar… –** ¡¿Lo supieron en ese momento?!**... – Richard no contestó; y eso bastó para… **– ¡¿Eleanor lo sabía?!**

**- Todo el tiempo.**

**- ¡¿Y aún así con esa y a huevo quería casarme?! Pues… ¡¿qué clase de madre me diste, Richard?! Aunque… ¡¿estás seguro que lo es?!**

**- Lo siento, hijo. ¡De verdad lo siento mucho!**

Alguien no mediría sus palabras al expresar… **– ¡Qué poquísima madre la de ella!**

**- ¡Terre!…** – Candy cargando a su hija lo llamó; hasta él fue y le oyó decir después de haber mirado a su primogénita…

**- ¡No sabes el gusto que siento**… – lo expresó real y sinceramente al fruncir su ceño, apretar los dientes y un puño muy cerca de su pecho… **– que te hayas desecho de esa…!**... – se reservaron la muy merecida ofensa.

**- Y no sólo eso… **– otra vez atrapó su atención para decir… – **Albert las ha dejado en la vil ruina. Lo que me sorprende es que no se presentara para saber el veredicto.**

**- Padre, Albert murió.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿De SI…?!**

**- No**… – se dijo con seguridad pero después… Terre rápida y nuevamente buscó la mirada de su esposa que pensó exactamente lo mismo que él aclarándose así la duda de que Albert supo que estaba infectado con el mortal virus. ¿Por eso no buscaba a su familia? Candy se cuestionó pero… ¿por qué con ella había insistido en…? además con su última visita había responsabilizado a Terre de…

Justamente él desmoralizado había caído sentado en el sofá. Sus brazos y piernas no tenían fuerza alguna; la cabeza la apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento para clavar su mirada en el techo y poner su mente totalmente en blanco siendo Candy quien terminara de informar… **– Albert fue enviado a la guerra y allá pereció. **

Aunque él de sobra se sabía sano, Terre mecánicamente preguntó… –** Padre, ¿qué lazo tengo con Susana?**

**- Uno muy lejano. Ella es hija de una prima tercera de tu madre.**

**- ¿Me haces un favor?**... – todavía en la misma pose se pidió… **– No vuelvas a emparentarme con esa. Desde este momento yo… **

**- Terre no lo digas por muy difícil que sea la noticia y grande tu enojo.**

**- Déjalo, Candy. Está en todo su derecho. Yo mismo la he desconocido y sola se ha quedado además que de mí no verá ni un solo centavo… **– ya que al no haberle importado atentar contra la vida de su propio hijo, era un acto que Richard jamás podía perdonar a la que por más de treinta años había considerado su amada esposa y a la cual, así como Terre, había comenzado a odiar.

. . . . .

. . .

.

Pasado el trago amargo, la distinguida familia Grandchester con sus refinados invitados se dispusieron a disfrutar la fiesta navideña aunque Ángel Marie era la atracción principal y después Karen que siempre había sido la primera en recibir los halagos a todo el esmero y empeño de su decorado decembrino.

Todavía convaleciente, Candy ocupaba un lugar especial en el hall donde la gente iba hasta ella para saludarle y felicitarle por la hija tan bellamente chiquita que el creador de todo le había obsequiado. Por supuesto al padre no le quitaban el crédito ya que según las antepasadas ideas de las visitas mayores, su vigoroso y gran esfuerzo había definido el sexo de su bebé.

¡Lógico! sus amigos lo agarraron de barco en el momento que Archie comenzó a aconsejarle… **– Para la otra vez que tú y Candy… – **fue vulgar en su ejemplo… – **deja que ella lo haga todo y te dé el varón.**

Habiéndolo golpeado por su acto irrespetuoso y haciendo muecas a sus sardonias que causaron las carcajadas de algunos que los escucharon, Terre divisó a la puerta. Debajo de su umbral alguien le saludaba. Era el agente aduanal Tomás Steve que también le pedía un momento de su atención. Solicitado un permiso, el co-anfitrión se dirigió allá encontrándose con la llegada de su amigo Stear que finalmente se daba el tiempo para conocer en persona a la esposa de Grandchester que habiéndole indicado donde hallarla, fueron con ella; y esta de inmediato identificó al amigo no habiendo así la necesidad de presentarse.

Así como a él le sonrió, Candy intentó hacerlo con el resto; sin embargo y de momentos se entristecía porque el Capitán George Johnson desafortunadamente no había llegado a tiempo. Pero al notar la presencia del agente, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Más al observar el rostro de Terre, ella definitivamente comprendió que su padre no se presentaría siendo la única de las dos hijas que lo lamentara ya que Annie, jovial, coqueta y mayormente instruida, rápidamente comenzó a relacionarse con chicos, con grandes y con los amigos de Terre que de antemano les había advertido tener mucho cuidado con ella porque era menor a pesar de que la chica cada día se veía de mayor edad y se desenvolvía felizmente en ese ambiente de alta sociedad al que se esforzaría por pertenecer siempre.

Por supuesto esas grandes aspiraciones que se habían fijado, compartido y ahora notaban con su compartimiento, aunada a su tristeza preocuparían a Candy. Pero Terre que las tenía bajo su responsabilidad y para ayudar a su esposa que la percibía tensa sería el encargado de mantener a su cuñada con los pies bien puestos en la tierra; así que antes de que más gente se reuniera con ellos, a la jovencita se le iba a dejar en claro. Por eso y a pesar de estar atendiendo a sus invitados, cuando empezaron a verla sonriendo demasiado queriendo llamar la atención de los hombres solteros y guapos, el cuñado se le acercaría con la excusa de invitarla a bailar para aprovechar el instante juntos y hacerle recordar que la tenían vigilada siendo no necesaria, a partir de aquel momento, una segunda reprensión.

Por haber interpretado en silencio y atendido su llamado de auxilio, Candy además de obsequiarle un cálido beso a su rescatista cuando le tuvo cerca, por él cambiaría su rostro y se uniría a la alegría de la celebración. Sin embargo, en una determinada hora, se retiraría ya que la bebé debía ir a la cama.

. . .

Dos minutos antes de la medianoche, Terre apareció por su habitación. La luz tenue le alumbró el camino hacia su esposa. Esta envuelta en su camisón yacía parada frente al ventanal. Desde ahí miraba hacia fuera; y porque lo sintió llegar le preguntó… **– Terre ¿qué es eso?**... – apuntó al exterior.

Deteniéndose detrás de ella, él miró lo que se le señalaba. Sonriendo y abrazándola le dijo muy cerca al oído… **– Son los primeros copos de nieve que le dan la bienvenida a la Navidad de este año.**

**- ¡¿En serio?!**... – Candy exclamó sorprendida; y de inmediato estiró los brazos para que sus manos trabajaran en abrir la ventana y salir al balcón sin importarle la recomendación…

**- ¡Candy, hace bastante frío afuera!... – **Pero ella disfrutaría esa su primera experiencia con la nieve que lentamente aterrizaría en su feliz rostro que apuntaba al cielo.

La encantadora ternura de su esposa plus las bajas temperaturas consiguieron que Terre fuera a ella. En sus brazos la envolvió para desearle… **– Feliz Navidad, Candy… **– Esta que se había girado para finalmente cobijarse, entre un tiritar de dientes le contestó…

**- Feliz Navidad, Terre…. **– Él contuvo sus deseos de besarla para preguntarle…

**- ¿La primera de muchas?**

Candy sería sincera al decir… **– La primera de una infinidad de navidades juntos.**

**- Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?**

Ante la declaración de Terre, ella asintió y agregó… –** También sé que no quiero vivir apartada de ti. Verdaderamente ya no podría… – **Bajo los copos de la nieve dos bocas se unieron; dos corazones latieron fuertemente y dos cuerpos anhelados el uno del otro comenzaron a reaccionar con sus caricias. Sin embargo…

**- Candy**… – Terre la nombró; y una de sus manos detuvo la de ella que traviesamente se había colado y posado en su entrepierna.

Acariciándolo por encima del pantalón y mirándole deseosamente ella le preguntó… – **¿Cuándo volverás a hacerme el amor?**

Él le devolvería la cuestión… **– ¿Ya te sientes mejor?**

Aunque contestara positivamente la realidad era que… **– No…** – así que Candy puchereó; y debido a que renunciaba a sus juegos sensuales se le animó…

**- Yo también muero por volver a hacerte mía**… – Terre la abrazó fuertemente… **– pero por mucho que lo esté deseando… no quiero ponerte en peligro. **

**- Lo sé; lo sé pero ya han pasado bastantes meses y Terre… **– buscó su mirada para confesarle… –** ¡de verdad te extraño! ¡Te necesito!**

**- No más que yo, amor. Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta que mi cariño por ti va mucho más allá de lo carnal, Candy; y para tenerte toda la vida conmigo debo ser precavido y preservar tu salud. Mi vida**… – la sujetó del rostro… **– sin ti estuviera verdaderamente solo en este mundo. Tú, tu cariño y mi hija son mis más grandes tesoros y al perder uno, ten por seguro que me moriría.**

**- ¡Ni siquiera lo menciones!**... – Candy miedosa se aferró a él… **– ¡Yo también lo he comprendido así; y por ti y por ella me someteré a lo que sea para volver a tener una vida normal!**

**- No falta mucho para llegar a ella además yo…**

**- Sigues con la idea de operarte, ¿verdad?**

**- Estoy pensando únicamente en ti.**

**- Pero prometiste…**

**- … que no hablaríamos de ello hasta que tú estés totalmente recuperada.**

**- ¿Y si no?**

Terre la evadió al sugerirle… **– Vayamos a dentro para no aumentar una pulmonía a tu cuarentena.**

Con suma delicadeza, él la guió al interior de la pieza. Estando en esta la condujo hasta la cama. A su pie, le ayudó a deshacerse de la bata y a ingresar a su lecho; ya estando en ello la arropó, le besó su frente y le deseó… **– Buenas noches, preciosa. Descansa para que mañana temprano veamos que nos dejó Santa Karen debajo de su enorme árbol aunque…**

**- ¿Qué?**... – Candy le urgió a su gesto consternado…

**- Conociendo a mi tía, ya me imagino lo que tiene guardado para ti; y eso me preocupa porque ¿te irá a agradar mi regalo? Claro que a mí me hubiese gustado más haberte traído a tu padre.**

Sí había sido triste para ella el haber aguardado en vano por él pero se auto-alentaron… – **No te preocupes por eso, Terre. Además en cuanto la presión arterial se me regularice viajaremos a México, ¿no es cierto?**

**- Sí por supuesto pero… **– Candy para levantarle los ánimos mostraría entusiasmo al preguntarle…

**- ¿De qué se trata mi regalo?**

**- Desafortunadamente no pude traerlo conmigo. Deberemos salir mañana para ir a verlo. ¿Quieres venir?**

**- ¡Ya lo creo!**

**- Bien, entonces a dormir. Iré a ver a Ángel y regreso a tu lado.**

Candy se acomodó en su cama y la luz de la habitación se apagó dirigiéndose Terre hacia el aposento de su chiquita que estaba al cuidado de una empleada la cual no se hubo dado cuenta de la llegada del patrón debido al sueño que la venció. Sin molestarla, el padre se acercó a su angelical criatura. Poniendo dos dedos en sus labios los besó para luego depositarlos ligeramente en la pequeña mejilla rosada y redonda de su hija a la que además de desearle felicidad le diría… **– A pesar de ser tan chiquita, ya ocupas un lugar muy grande en el corazón de todos nosotros, hija; y en esta noche que es muy especial para algunos, te vuelvo a prometer hacer hasta lo imposible para que siempre estés orgullosa de tu padre que les dará a ti y a tu madre una vida digna merecedora de ustedes. ¡Las amo tanto a ambas y de diferente manera que estos sentimientos abarcan no sólo mi corazón sino ser mi completo! **

Terminada su frase, Terre se hubo sorprendido al haber notado que su bebé le había dedicado una sonrisa. Entendiéndolo a que se debía a la conexión que existía entre ellos, después de haberle depositado otro beso y desearle buenas noches, el padre dejó seguir descansando a la hija para él regresar a lado de la más afortunada y envidada de las mujeres; y es que el amor que había despertado en Terre sólo ella había podido lograrlo: Candy que a la mañana siguiente…

. . .

Un auto adornado con un gran moño rosa estaba estacionado muy cerca de la entrada a la casa de Karen mientras que en su interior… al ser pocos los miembros de la familia, la repartición de regalos no hubo tomado mucho tiempo. Y en lo que todos recibían los suyos, Candy miraba la alegría que se ponía al estar abriendo sus obsequios y para sí recordaba que a pesar de sus carencias siempre hubo procurado que esas fechas importantes para algunos, a lado de su padre y hermana no pasaran desapercibidas. La sencillez que empleaba no dejaba a ninguno del todo satisfecho pero por lo menos intentaba que en su familia no se perdiera la esperanza con la tradición.

De pronto sus ojos se toparon con Annie que con cualquier trapo usado siempre se hubo conformado o con una muñeca de segundo uso comprada en los puestos de a montón. Ahora la estaba viendo saltando sobre sus dos pies porque Karen no sólo le había comprado un nuevo y entero guardarropa sino uno costosa dotación de artículos escolares; en cambio ella, la más pequeña y sencilla de las cajas, su mano sostenía. ¿Acaso no estaba conforme? Su rostro indicaba que no y hasta parecía que tenía miedo de abrirlo y…

Terre que la veía poco entusiasmada, dejó su obsequio cerrado para acercársele y entregarle el que él le había comprado. Los ojos de Candy se fijaron en otra caja de similar tamaño. Con una sonrisa se lo apreció e intentó abrirlo pero él se lo impidió al invitarla ir a fuera.

Detrás de la pareja el resto de la familia salió. Cuando la puerta se abrió, la mirada de Candy expresó real sorpresa siendo Karen quien le pidiera… – **Abre tu regalo, Candy**… – el corazón de ella llevaba verdadera prisa en latir. Tragando saliva, la mujer puso el regalo de su esposo precisamente en las manos de él para atender la caja que Karen le había entregado. De la llave que descansaba adentro, la tía dijo… **– Hace trabajar ese auto. Es tuyo, Candy. **

**- ¡Pero…!**... – fue imposible pronunciar otra palabra debido a la emoción embargada.

**- Sube**… – alguien le indicó. Ella todavía impresionada se dejó por conducir por el que la guiaba. Sin embargo al estar adentro del vehículo, recurriría…

**- Me enseñarás a manejarlo, ¿cierto? **

**- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Es más… **– no se perdió tiempo para apuntarse… – **¿qué te parece si de una vez lo estrenamos?... **– Candy inmediatamente se pasó al asiento copiloto para que Terre ocupara el del volante olvidándose los dos de su carnal paquete que en los brazos de la nana se quedaba.

Al encenderse el motor, este y bonito había ronroneado; y aunque no iba con su estilo varonil, Terre reconoció que su tía había atinado en el auto que era muy seguro para mujeres y niños.

Habiendo dicho adiós, el matrimonio emprendió su marcha para enfilarse en una de las muchas carreteras del estado. La del norte los llevaba a Scarsdale, otra villa con historia, fortuna y la cercanía del océano.

Su estilo colonial había atrapado la atención de Candy como las casas que se divisaban al fondo rodeadas de extensos jardines. La admiración en su rostro consiguió que Terre le preguntara… **– ¿Qué te parece el lugar? **

**- Se percibe mucha tranquilidad**… – él asintió a la observación y manejó por varias cuadras. Luego de pasado un colegio y dos parques, frente a una casa el auto se detuvo mirando Candy hacia la construcción. La fachada blanca, el balcón en el segundo nivel, los árboles deshojados y el jardín cubierto esporádicamente de nieve, eran agradables a sus ojos.

Terre a la espalda de ella se acercó para preguntarle… **– ¿Te gusta?**

**- Es muy linda. ¿Alguien conocido tuyo vive aquí?**

**- No… pero vivirá…** – Candy apenas pudo girar su cabeza hacia él que le dijo… **– No es muy grande pero será lo suficiente para tú hagas con y en ella lo que mejor quieras.**

**- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!**

Porque él tenía su caja de regalo, por segunda vez se la entregó… **– Aquí dentro están las llaves.**

**- ¡Terre!**... – Este se hizo hacia atrás para permitirle a ella girarse sobre su asiento y lanzarse a sus brazos agradeciéndole por el obsequio. Después de entregarse un beso, la pareja descendió del vehículo para caminar por el andador y llegar a la puerta donde ella, de la caja tomó la llave, la metió en la cerradura e ingresó a su casa. Por supuesto que esta estaba vacía ya que él…

**- El agente de ventas, en la barra de la cocina**… – apuntó la dirección… **– te dejó algunos libros para que consultes a diseñadores de interiores o**… – Ella habiéndose maravillado del espacio de ese primer nivel, se pegó a él en un beso diciéndole entre más…

**- ¡Gracias!**... – inclusive le prometería… **– ¡En lo que nos resta de matrimonio nunca oirás queja de parte mía ni te daré la más mínima razón para hacerte enfadar!**

**- No, no lo digas**… – él la abrazó… **– Es válido que tengamos diferencias porque nosotros mismos lo somos. Nuestros distintos caracteres son los que le dan sabor a nuestra unión. Yo por mi parte nunca te pediría que cambiaras. Me gustó lo que vi la primera vez que mis ojos se posaron en ti; y aunque hemos tenido confrontaciones no me arrepiento de haberte pedido ¡sin conocernos! el que te casares conmigo a pesar de que era un albur para ambos la decisión que tomamos. Te amo, Candy; y no voy a detenerme para dejar de hacerlo.**

**- Decir que yo también te amo sólo porque tú me lo has dicho no tiene el mismo significado. Te lo iré diciendo conforme a mis actos, a mis hechos, con mi devoción así como las gracias por ser tan desprendido y espléndido conmigo aun sabiendo que no me lo merezco. **

**- Te mereces esto y más, porque me has dado una gran parte de ti: nuestra hija. Así que gracias a ti ya que contigo he conocido en carne propia lo que es estar enamorado, amar y ser correspondido.**

**- ¡Con todo mi corazón y lo que soy! ¡Te lo juro!**

Terre la miró a los ojos; colocó sus manos en su rostro y se lo acarició con devoción. Hacerla suya en ese momento quiso pero… se había prometido ser paciente además la tendría para siempre ahora que ya nadie ni los recuerdos ni los fantasmas existían entre ellos dos. Pero como lo que sí podía hacer era besarla, lo hizo con mucha pasión haciéndola desfallecer y adicta únicamente a él, al primer hombre que como mujer ella conoció.

**FIN DE ESTA PRIMERA PARTE**

Gracias, hermosísimas y queridísimas…

**Luisa, Pathya, Jessk, Viridiana, María1972, Nina12, Naila, Olga Liz, Ana, Lady Supernova, Gianny17, Liz Carter, Amy, C.L., Zu Castillo, Sasyta, Carito, Katj4, Luisa, Nekito1, Lenore18, Ana de G, FanCandy, Silvia E, Tatiana, Zucix, Rosi White, Lilian, Shellyevans, Corner and Edeny Grandchester.**


	30. Chapter 30

Los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a sus autores. Yo, Lady Graham, lo soy de la idea que están a punto de leer.

. . .

**Capítulo XXVIX: Unidos por Interés**

. . .

Inoportunamente un teléfono celular timbró haciendo su sonido eco en la casa vacía y consiguiendo que de sus besos la pareja se privara para atenderlo. Sin embargo, Candy asustada recordó… **– ¡Terre, la niña!**

Ante el rostro ahora sí acongojado de la madre, el padre se carcajeó y después de verificado un número se le informó a la olvidadiza… **– No es de la casa sino… ¿te molestaría venir conmigo a West Point?**

Con la petición, Candy frunció el ceño y comentó… **– Pensé que con tu último enclaustramiento ya no habría más visitas.**

**- No se trata de trabajo si no de una invitación a ser espectadores de un desfile navideño por parte del colegio, ¿vamos?**

**- Está bien, pero ¿podemos hablar primero a la casa para saber de Marie y avisarles dónde estaremos?**

**- Como tú digas… **– él, en la punta de la nariz de ella dejó un beso. Luego la tomó de la mano, salieron, aseguraron el lugar donde armarían su nido y se retiraron.

. . .

A pesar de las pulgadas de nieve que la noche anterior había caído, en una extensa explanada del colegio militar se hubieron colocado miles de sillas que ya eran ocupadas por integrantes de familias enteras que se habían conglomerado para presenciar el desfile que los alumnos, jóvenes entre los 17 y 24 años de edad, habían preparado a conmemoración de las fiestas navideñas.

Portando gallardamente sus uniformes, formados en numerosos pelotones y marcando el mismo paso, los guapísimos cadetes marchaban para la audiencia. La banda de música también hacía una excelente participación consiguiendo con el sonido de los tambores, las trompetas y demás instrumentos que a más de uno se le enchinara la piel.

Después de que los centenares de estudiantes terminaron con su recorrido, otro grupo de ellos se fijó a la mitad de la plaza para, siguiendo unas órdenes, hacer disparar sus rifles a memoria de los ciudadanos soldados caídos en la guerra. Los padres de muchos estaban presentes y en sus rostros no sólo se les notaba la tristeza de su pérdida sino también el orgullo que sentían por ellos que su vida por la nación habían dado.

Inútilmente o no, Candy hubo presenciado atenta y en silencio la ceremonia. Más tarde y porque Terre conocía el programa la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al estacionamiento creyendo ella que se retiraban para regresar a la casa; sin embargo no fue así, ya que al muelle que había cerca, caminaron percatándose Candy que otras personas, por todo lo largo del río, se paraban para presenciar y disfrutar de la caravana de barcos alegóricos que a lo lejos se divisaban.

Al observar aquel espectáculo que se avecinaba ella giró su cabeza hacia él y se sonrieron. Los niños que se pararon cerca de Candy la hicieron recordar cuando ella hacía lo mismo que ellos en la espera del progenitor ausente…

**- ¡Aquel! ¡Aquel es el de papá!... **– se apuntaba cierto buque.

**- ¡Sí, yo también lo veo!... **– respondió una chiquilla que siguió diciendo… –** ¡Mamá, mamá, es papá!**

Sabiendo de su tristeza, Terre echó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él. Candy aprovechando el pecho de su esposo, en él se escondió por instantes para secarse dos lágrimas. Ya repuesta levantó el rostro para volver a mirarlo e indicarle que estaba bien.

Terre asintió y ambos volvieron a posar sus ojos en la caravana marítima. De pronto, una sirena se escuchó; y el corazón de Candy empezó a latir más de lo normal pero… sola se desengañó porque todos los barcos sonaban igual ¿o no? de nuevo y para sí se contestó. Sin embargo… el cuerpo de la mujer se tensó por segundos; después se alejó de su esposo para acercarse al muro que los separaba del agua al reconocer la clave que una específica embarcación hacía pitar.

De la impresión, Candy se apoyó aferrando sus manos en la fría pared; y negándose a creerlo, cerró los ojos fuertemente. No obstante todo su ser empezó a temblar de la emoción debido a la existente posibilidad de… ella abrió los párpados para verificarlo primero en el horizonte y después con Terre que no había perdido detalle en las reacciones de Candy que preguntó… – ¡**Es cierto, ¿verdad?!**

**- ¿Qué, Candy?**

**- ¡Es**… – el nudo que se hizo en su garganta, le impidió decirlo. Pero sus pasos emprendería abriéndose camino entre la concurrencia conforme el barco navegaba lentamente por el río dándose cuenta que sí, que con cada paso que ella daba su visión y corazón afirmaban que el hombre parado sobre la proa y le saludaba era nada menos que su padre.

Cuando lo confirmó Candy se detuvo, se llevó las manos al rostro para que la gente no viera sus lágrimas. Terre que la había seguido, a espaldas de ella, la abrazó. Al sentirlo, la mujer rápidamente se giró para esconderse y llorar a gusto sobre él que sonreía a las personas que la observaban tan vulnerable pero sobre todo oírla decir… – **¡Dios, voy a ponerte un altar!**

**- ¿Y eso por qué?... **– Terre aguantaría las ganas de reírse.

**- ¡Por**… – Candy dejó su escondite para mirarlo siendo él quien limpiara su mojado rostro y leyera en su mirada lo que su boca en esos momentos no podía pronunciar.

**- Está bien, amor… **– la comprendió y le sugirió… – **Ahora vayamos con él, ¿te parece?**... – Ella contestó…

**- Sí**… – y abriéndose paso nuevamente, la pareja fue a donde una pequeña lancha que les llevaría hasta el Capitán Johnson que había hecho detener el barco que comandaba para esperarlos y recibirlos con los brazos abiertos y…

**- ¡Por todos los cielos!**... – exclamó ella al ir corriendo ya sobre la cubierta… **– ¡Estás… y no lo puedo creer!... **– la hija se echó a sus brazos después de haberlo visto con su uniforme de capitán y caminando ayudado por una prótesis. Y mientras Candy lloraba en el cuello de su padre, este a su yerno saludaba…

**- Terre.**

**- Capitán.**.. – sus manos estrecharon… **– Un verdadero placer volver a verle.**

**- De no haber sido por ti y por el buen amigo de Tom creo que nunca…**

**- ¡Annie se morirá al verte así!**... – la mayor de las hijas había expresado y por ende y con broma le contestaron…

**- Entonces no vayamos con ella. No queremos que eso pase, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡¿Dios, padre, cómo fue que…?!**... – Candy se alejó para admirar a su padre de pies a cabeza.

**- No es muy largo de contar. Después de que el amigo y enviado de Terre, Tomás Steve me localizó, comenzamos también a hacernos amigos y él fue quien me animó y… aquí me tienen no sólo sobre un barco sino con una nueva pierna. Así que… ¡¿dónde está mi nieta?!... **– La madre de ella entre llorosa y feliz volvió a los brazos de su padre y después se separó para echarse a los de Terre a quien se le agradeció inmensamente por tanta dicha recibida.

Auxiliado el Capitán Johnson descendió para unirse con sus hijos en la lancha y regresar al estacionamiento del colegio para abordar el auto y dirigirse a casa de Karen que estaría muy impactada con la presencia del padre de Annie y Candy que más agradecidas no podían estar en esa navidad, al contar con una verdadera familia, la cual ¿seguiría creciendo? No por lo menos en los tres primeros años de vida de Ángel Marie ya que su personita demandaría mucho de su atención y no precisamente por cuestiones de salud sino de carácter porque…

. . . . .

El postparto de Candy se hubo quedado en ella hasta pasada la celebración de su primero aniversario de matrimonio. Para ello, Terre había planeado algo sumamente espectacular para festejarlo con ella; pero debido a que la presión arterial difícilmente se le normalizaba, sólo optaron por una cena muy íntima.

Para el segundo, ya estando mucho mejor y aprovechando a la nana, varios ciudades de Europa la llevaron a conocer; más al aproximarse un tercero… ni otro continente ni joyas Candy quiso sino…

Sentada en la playa no se alarmaba cuando las olas llegaban a estrellarse en sus pies. La suavidad de la arena la percibían sus manos que con ella jugaba sintiendo en la espalda los cálidos rayos del sol.

Para aminorar el ardor en sus hombros, Candy se enderezó e inclinó para meter sus manos en el agua salada y untarla sobre la parte quemada. Notando las marcas de su top, ella removió la prenda para broncearse completamente. Al hacerlo, la cinta trasera se zafó alcanzando a ponerse un brazo para cubrirse la desnudez de sus pechos. Viéndolos también, los descubrió un poco; se tumbó en la arena y siguió disfrutando del calor.

De pronto una sombra la tapó. Apenas abriendo un ojo, ella pudo darse cuenta de quien se trataba. Sujetándose su prenda, Candy nuevamente se enderezó para atarse los tirantes y atender a su niña que en divertido traje de baño, cubeta y pala le preguntaba por su padre.

**- ¿No estabas con él?... **– la madre le cuestionó; la hija no respondería porque se puso jugar con los caracoles y corales que llamaron su atención.

Candy se giró para quedar boca abajo y vigilar a Ángel que en su cubeta de juego echaba los corales que más le gustaban haciéndola recordar que justamente eso Annie, a esa edad, hacía.

Y precisamente Annie en la escena apareció también presumiendo en un bikini su cuerpo adolescente y que después de haberse acercado a su hermana a quien le depositó un beso en la mejilla, fue a jugar con su sobrina.

La llegada de Terre consiguió que la pequeña abandonara a su tía para correr hacia su padre que la levantó y con su madre la llevó. Sin embargo la pequeña pidió… –**Quiero entrar al mar…** – Annie se ofrecería a meterla pero la niña difícilmente quiso irse con ella; más al ser entregada por Terre a la fuerza, lloró responsabilizándose justamente a él.

**- Es tu culpa que sea así…. **– Candy se puso de pie para tomar a su unigénita que aún en sus brazos berrinchuda solicitaba los de su progenitor. Este no se defendió porque al quitarla de su madre, ahí el claro ejemplo de lo mucho que la consentía con la excusa de…

**- Es muy chiquita.**

**- Pero bastante rebelde y caprichosa.**

**- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Tiene a quien parecerse… **– Ante la comparación no hubo respuesta y Terre se encaminó con Ángel hacia la playa. Sobre su orilla la paró llorando nuevamente la niña al sentir lo frío del agua.

Desde donde estaba, Candy podía escuchar los regaños y de su marido se burlaba. En eso a su lado alguien se paraba para saber… – **¿Por qué llora mi futura ahijada?**

**- Porque a fuerzas quiere estar en el agua y se queja al decir que está fría. **

**- ¡Pobrecita!… **– se compadecieron de la criatura y recomendaron al padre… – **Entonces que no la fuerce.**.. – Candy volvió sus ojos a…

**- Entre todos y tú, Paty, están haciendo de ella un monstruo.**

**- Está muy chiquita… – **habían dicho con cierta ternura; pero la madre fue sarcástica al decir…

**- ¡¿Dónde ya había escuchado algo similar?!**

**- Eres muy mala madre, Candy… **– Esta sí se defendería…

**- ¡Los malos son ustedes! Me la consienten demasiado y llega un punto donde ni yo puedo controlarla.**

**- Tal vez si le dieras un hermanito, Ángel ya no tendría toda la atención de nosotros.**

**- ¡Mucho peor entonces, porque al saberse desbancada yo tendría mayores dolores de cabeza!**

**- Quizá no. Tú no sabes.**

**- Pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo. Si ya de por sí es celosa ¡imagínate con otra criatura a lado!**

**- Yo insisto que tal vez se le quite.**

**- Lo dudo porque hasta de mí los siente. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo cierta noche?**

**- No, ¿qué te dijo?**

**- Como siempre estaba jugando con su padre. Esa noche teníamos que ir a la casa de Karen porque ofrecía una cena. Al quitársela de los brazos comenzó a berrear como si le hubieras pegado. La nana llegó en su auxilio y le pregunta el motivo de su llanto. La envidiosa e igualada contesta: **_"Esa mujer"_** y me apunta la muy despectiva y sigue diciendo en un drama, **_"quiere robarme a mi papito. ¡Él es mío y no de ella!"_

Repentinamente Paty soltó la carcajada comentando Candy… **– De igual manera Terre se echó a reír diciéndome que su hija tenía toda la razón ya que yo nunca le he dicho que él es mío. Todos piensas que es gracioso lo que hace y dice, más no lo es.**

**- No te enojes, amiga… **– Paty la abrazó y a ella se le dijo…

**- Vieras que no me enoja; lo que me molesta es que le solapen sus groserías. Ahora es pequeña pero el día de mañana que esté más grande, voy a tener serios problemas y espero que todos estén ahí o para defenderme o para ayudarme con ella.**

**- Siempre lo estaremos. Por lo menos yo sí.**

**- Sí, claro**… – Candy sonó pesimista… **– tú estando tan de lejos de mí ¿cómo?**

**- Pues**… – Paty hizo un gesto travieso… **– si todo sale bien, creo que me iré ustedes.**

**- ¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!**

**- Sí. Terre me ha presentado con su amigo Tom y…**

**- ¡¿Tom?!**... – Paty sonrojada asintió y compartió…

**- Él me ayudará a pasar.**

**- ¡Paty**… – Candy la abrazó y se escuchó emocionada… **– sería genial que vinieras con nosotros!**

**- Sí, me tomó unos días pensarlo pero… también quiero respirar otros aires. Además mi abuela está de acuerdo así que… nos aventuraremos para conocer América.**

**- Y quien sabe, tal vez allá esté tu media naranja.**

**- Ya me conformo aunque sea con un gajo de toronja pero que aparezca alguien, ¡por favor!**... – Candy rió de los gestos necesitados y suplicados de su amiga que no negaba que el agente Tomás Steve era de un buen ver y tal vez él y ella con el paso del tiempo, ya diría sí o no. Pero mientras ese momento llegaba, a las sonrientes mujeres Terre con su hija precisamente llegó siendo Paty quien de las dos y de las arenas tomara una toalla para envolver a la pequeña, quitársela a su padre y llevársela junto con Annie para que ellos…

Del abrazo y beso que se acercaron a darle, el hombre se sorprendió; más no despreció la caricia sino que aprovechándose de la soledad del lugar y la privacidad que les habían dado, la alargó posando él sus manos en las caderas de ella para acariciarla por encima de la delgada tela de su pareo. Pero ante lo caluroso del tiempo Terre subió sus manos para soltar los tirantes del femenino top y…

Por debajo de la camiseta de él, ella metió las manos acariciando y enterrando ligeramente las uñas en la piel de la masculina espalda. Además de sus besos y sus caricias, su virilidad dentro de ella la hacía mayormente enloquecer. Y como una vez más estaba dispuesta a perder la cordura, Candy sabiendo que ya no podía negárselo le pidió… **– Hazme el amor.**. – La respuesta de él consistiría en: regresar sus manos a los glúteos de ella y la levantó partiendo la mujer sus piernas para ser llevada adentro del agua testigo de más besos, caricias y la penetración de un miembro que nunca dejó ni dejaría de dar placer a la mujer que además de reclamarlo únicamente como suyo exclamó abiertamente su éxtasis perdiéndose su voz entre el sonido de las olas, el canto de las aves y las sirenas de un buque que a lo lejos pasaba.

. . . . . . . . . .

Al paradisiaco lugar donde la había conocido, como festejo a su tercer aniversario de casados, Candy hubo querido regresar. Sobre su playa y hasta donde había estado su vivienda, desde el hotel, ella a solas se dispuso a caminar dándose cuenta que otra familia la ocupaba. A lo lejos había divisado a los integrantes, estando entre ellos una hermana mayor entre dos hombres menores. El estarla viendo lavando ropa sobre la piedra pudo saber que ella era quien solventaba la casa; así que sinceramente le deseó… **– Espero que tú también y aquí mismo porque este lugar es mágico, te encuentres un hombre bueno, responsable e inteligente que velará por ti y te amará como me pasó a mí.**

Los brazos que la rodearon no la espantaron porque los reconoció. Terre, al sentir que su esposa, muy temprano, se levantaba de la cama, discretamente la vigiló en sus movimientos y la hubo seguido en silencio. El camino de la playa también hubo tomado sorprendiéndose a donde ella se fue a parar: frente a la casucha que solía ocupar.

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?... **– cerca al oído le había preguntado.

**- Sólo quise venir a ver**… – Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en el mentón de Terre que besó su nuca.

**- ¿Lo extrañas?**

**- Solamente la playa, la arena, el sol pero no más mi pasado.**

**- Entonces, ¿no te importa si nos vamos?**

Candy, encerrada en sus brazos y dentro de ellos, se giró para mirarle sin preguntarle lo que era obvio: a él no le gustaba que reviviera esa triste etapa de la vida que vivió; por ello él había, seguía e iba a seguir haciendo hasta lo imposible por darle lo mejor y así se olvidara por completo de todo aquello que en un ayer padeció.

Comprendiendo y diciendo definitivamente adiós al lugar, la mujer se abrazó de él y juntos emprendieron el camino de regreso a su hotel donde empacarían para después abordar el transporte que los llevaría de vuelta a casa: un barco en el cual, al estar ya navegando, el Capitán Johnson se sentía como pez en el agua además de que en su rostro ya no se veía ni la tristeza ni la nostalgia al llevar el timón y a Annie a su lado. Ese cambio en él se debía a una sola cosa: Karen se había convertido para George en una muy grata compañía.

También Paty se notaba bastante animada al ir platicando en cierta parte de la cubierta con Tomás Steve que si la suerte lo apoyaba, no iba a tardar mucho en pedirle saliera con él para después de varias salidas… casarse.

En el centro de la proa había una mesa donde el divorciado pero tranquilo Richard jugaba solitaria y entretenidamente ajedrez mientras que Terre y Candy sentados en un camastro y abrazados miraban a su pequeña traviesa intentando pescar los peces de plástico que nadaban en una diminuta piscina alejándose así la embarcación por el golfo mexicano quedando únicamente atrás las estelas de espuma que su motor con su marcha iba dejando.

En verdad esto no es un fin, ya que todos ellos todavía tienen mucho que recorrer, como la cortina de aquella ventana de cabaña donde se entregaron por primera vez al amor, uno que crecería, se soldaría y nadie, por mucho que lo intentare, separaría a pesar de estar unidos por interés.

**¡Gracias!**

**Nekito1, Pathya, Lady Supernova, Viridiana, Lenore18, Terry's Girl, Melody, Luisa, Eva Grandchester, Ana, Silvia E, Ginaa, Str, Golondrina1201, Jessk, Rosi White, Mysha, Conny de Grandchester, Ana de G, Carito, Liz Carter, Luisa, Olga Liz, SolecitoC, Sasyta and Amy C.L.**


End file.
